Secret Lives
by meerkatluvr789
Summary: Alternative Universe. In life, there are secrets. Secrets that can help save mankind from utter destruction. Two infamous companies undercover, destroying the evil that wants their lives. How will life go now? Inu/Kag Mir/San Ship/Rin Kog/Aya
1. Fancy Meeting You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

_(Alternative Universe) In life, there are secrets. Secrets that can help save mankind from utter destruction. Two groups are face to face without knowing that they are potential allies in the great evil that will try and destroy everything in its path to get to the world. Inu/Kag Mir/San Kog/Aya Ship/Rin_

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

_**SECOND FAN FIC BY MEERKATLUVR789!**_

**Okay, I'm pretty sure it's lot of OOC, but I'll try and keep them in character.**

**Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kog/Aya, Rin/Shi**

_S__e__c__r__e__t__ L__i__v__e__s_

(_'Thinking' _"Talking" Regular) (*~*~* = break between scenes)

Fancy Meeting You

'_Maybe I should add a pink.' _Thought an ebony haired girl with chocolate colored eyes as she stared at the design while slumped against her desk, all the while her pink Black Jack II vibrated from an incoming text message with an odd beeping noise. _'What?' _The girl thought irritably. _'I have enough problems.' _The girl pressed the 'open' button on her phone angrily with her long slender fingers with a shining clear coat on her nails. The messaged titled itself as 'Agent 09' as her chocolate eyes eyed the message loading on her phone.

**Text Message: **

_Agent 09, emergency in downtown Tokyo. Report to head quarters immediately along with your team. Get ready for battle._

The girl looked intently on the message. The words ringing through her mind as she thought of her next move.

"Hey, Kagome, did you get the message?" A girl with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes said from the doorway.

"Yeah, let's get going." The girl, Kagome, said as she got up from her seat from her desk and grabbed her phone. The two girls left and quickly went down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

"Where are they?" A girl with red hair in two high pigtails with green eyes asked.

"I'm sure they're on their way down." Another girl with black hair in a side pony tail with cinnamon colored eyes said. The room was filled with locker after locker as it filled the entire room with its purple tint.

"I guess you're right, Rin, but those two need to hurry if downtown doesn't want to get ruined and has over a million dollars worth of reconstruction." The red head said slightly irritated. The girl, Rin, giggled at her friend as she put the last article of her new clothing on.

Both girls were wearing a skin tight black outfits that fit from their necks to their ankles. After securing their black outfit on, each girl took a tight mini dress like outfit and put it over the black outfits. The dress went to the mid thigh and had short sleeves that cut at the end of their shoulder. For every girl's mini dress, it was a designed grey so all the girls blended in and had grey flats for shoes.

"Look Ayame, there they are." Rin sighed out in relief as the two saw two other girls, one with ebony hair and the other with dark brown hair, rush through the doors of the locker room and quickly unlock their lockers and started undressing. Rin then placed a gun on each of her thighs and two at her hip.

"Sango, Kagome, you're late." Ayame, the red head, said as she put on a cloth around her waist and secured it while putting a sword through it. Rin did the same as Ayame as she watched her two other friends rush in amusement.

"Shut up Ayame." Kagome said as she finished putting on her black suit on the grabbed her grey mini dress. "Sango and I had to rush down from the top floor on that stupid elevator."

"Someone's stressed out." Rin said as she noticed her friend's snap temper.

"She just can't figure out a design that's due tomorrow." Sango, the girl with dark brown hair, said nonchalantly. Kagome growled as she strapped on her sword and a quiver of arrows onto her back and securely making sure it doesn't move while she ran. She then strapped on her bow for her arrows then quickly put on her black flats like everyone else.

Sango on the other hand put on her black suit then the mini dress over it. She then strapped on her sword and an abnormally large boomerang on her back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ayame asked as each of them closed their lockers and locked them. "Downtown is going to crash and burn without us." All the girls nodded to each other and ran to the opposite wall. Kagome put her hand on a specific spot on the wall and waited impatiently for something to happen.

Suddenly, a green glow formed around Kagome's right hand and a few beeps were heard.

"Please state agent code and name." A computerized female voice said from the wall.

"Agent zero- nine (09), Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said into the wall. The computerized machine looked through its files to confirm her name. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin waited impatiently for it to recognize the leader of their group.

"Higurashi, Kagome, Agent 09, confirmed." The computerized female voice said as the wall started to open into a doorway.

"Finally." Ayame sighed out as the four girls rushed into the dark hallway.

* * *

"Those girls test my patients." A middle aged woman said as she sat in a chair that surrounded a large glass table.

"Head Master Kaede!" Kagome yelled as the four girls barged into the exquisite meeting room.

"Sorry." Sango said as she ran inside and took her usual seat, which was two seats to the right of the middle aged woman, Kaede. Kagome took the seat directly to the right of Kaede as Ayame sat to the left of Kaede as Rin sat next to Ayame.

"We'll talk about your tardiness later, right now," Kaede said as she pushed a button that made a hologram appear in the middle of the glass table. "A large spider demon is destroying down town and people are getting hurt. You girls take care of it and take all of the injured to the ambulance van." Kaede ordered. All of the girls nodded and looked down at the corner of the screen.

"On Kumo Street, huh?" Kagome said as she looked towards her group. "Let's go." Kagome said as she and the others got up. "We'll be back before you know it. Besides, this doesn't seem hard."

"Don't underestimate things, Agent 09." Kaede said impassively as she watched her top agents walk out the door. The young agents rushed out of the automatic sliding door and ran to their left.

The girls ran down hallway after hallway until they found a sign that said 'Garage' on it and typed in a code. Kagome typed it in with expertise. Once the code was entered, the girls rushed into the room and hopped onto four black motorcycles, then opened an underground pathway, leading to the busy streets in Tokyo, Japan. Once everything was said and done the girls put on metal mouth masks so that any poison in the air wouldn't enter their body. Then the girls tied their hair in high pony tails, except Ayame, who had it up in two high pig tails. Then the girls put on black helmets that covered their entire head. After everything was done and ready to go, the girls started their motorcycles and headed out into a dark hallway, leading up to a parking space then out to the open city of Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

"Agent 08, 12, 24, and 38." A stoic male voice said coming from a tall man with golden eyes and long silver hair.

"What, Sesshomaru?" An irritated voice said from his seat in a meeting room with a glass table and leather chairs.

"Watch carefully. These girls are the best that our sister league has. They could even beat you." The stoic voice, Sesshomaru, said.

"Whatever, like they can beat us." Another male said with long black hair tied in a high pony tail.

"Inuyasha, Koga, watch these girls." Sesshomaru, the stoic one, said as he turned on a one hundred inch flat screen television. (Yes, these things actually exist. Check for yourself). The television blurred to life as it focused on a parking lot inside a large building.

"Why are we looking at a parking lot?" Inuyasha, the other silver haired, golden eyed, male, with triangular dog ears sitting on top of his head, marking him as a half demon and half human, said irritably.

"Just watch, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly as he watched the television screen, waiting for anything to pop up.

Loud rumbling sounds emerged from the flat screen's speakers. As the rumbling continued, the distinctive noise became apparent to the group, considered they use the same contraption almost every day of their lives. Suddenly a black motorcycle emerged from the depths of the parking lot with a woman controlling the roaring machine.

"That would be Agent 09, she is the leader of this notorious group." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"You mean _the _Agent 09 that everyone keeps talking about?" A young male with orange hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes, this is the same agent." Sesshomaru answered. Just then another motorcycle made its way out of the parking lot and out into the streets of Tokyo, following their leader. "And that is Agent 11, co leader."

The group looked on with bored faces as the four girls finally all emerged from the parking lot on their motorcycles.

"Yeah, yeah, now who are the other two agents?" Koga said irritably.

"Agent 25 is the third in command, and Agent 39 is the last." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. On the screen, the girls drove full speed, weaving through traffic expertly without causing too much trouble.

"Keh, I still don't see what's so special about these girls. They're just women." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Yes, women that are _hot_!" Miroku said lecherously as he watched the camera's in the city, which were being controlled currently from their headquarters, follow the girls rushing down to Kumo Street in the downtown area. Koga laughed with his perverted friend as they high fived.

"You guys are disgusting." Shippo said as he shot a sideways glance at the pair as he sat on a leather chair and watching the girls continue on their missions.

"You'll regret saying that in front of them." Sesshomaru said a bit quietly. The city cameras followed every movement made by the four girls in black and white as they rode to their destination.

* * *

Kagome took a sharp turn to the right on her motorcycle as she tried to avoid the oncoming traffic. The other three girls followed shortly behind the leading girl. Suddenly, the sound of a crash roared through the streets of Tokyo.

"Heads up!" Agent 09, Kagome, yelled behind her to give her teammates a heads up. The other girls nodded. Just then, Kagome lead her bike to a dark alley and parked it up against the wall. "Let's hurry!"

"Right!" Agent 11, Sango, said as she hopped off her bike and followed suit by taking off her helmet and securing her hair one last time. Agent 25 and Agent 39, Ayame and Rin, jumped off their bikes and took off their helmets as well then ran after the two rushing girls as they ran towards the spider demon that was destroying downtown.

The four girls ran towards their target at full speed as they saw screaming women and children running away from the scene. A purple mist surrounded a certain perimeter of downtown.

"Poisonous gas!" Ayame yelled to her teammates.

"Agent 25, you okay?" Kagome asked as she turned around to look at her friend. Ayame coughed a bit.

"Yeah, let's just get rid of the threat." Ayame said a bit weakly. Kagome put her hand on Ayame's metal poison mask that covered her nose and mouth without a breathing tube. It was specially designed for blocking poison to enter its owner's body system and easy access to breathe without an oxygen tank.

"You're a wolf demon, you have a sensitive nose." Kagome said worriedly.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her large bone boomerang towards the spider demon. The weapon spun itself in the air with rapid succession as it flung itself towards the demons head. The spider quickly saw the weapon headed quickly towards its head and moved out of the way, though it hit one of its eight legs and sliced it right off. The boomerang turned its path around and headed back towards its owners who caught it expertly in her right hand.

Rin, who was on the other side of the spider demon, took out two guns from her waist and gripped one in each hand. She started to shoot at the spider demon, trying to land a bullet in one of its vital organs.

"Agent 39, hold off the spider with me while Agent 09 helps out Agent 25!" Sango yelled to the girl on the other side.

"You got it, Agent 11!" Rin yelled back as she shot another bullet towards the spider. The bullet flew towards the black spider demons head with a perfect aim, Rin was, of course, a good guns man.

On the side of the battle field that used to be downtown Tokyo, Kagome was tending to the sensitive nosed Ayame.

"Okay, Agent 25, I'm going to fix your mask." Kagome said as she placed her hand on the metal mask. Kagome's hand started to glow a pink as her spiritual power placed a small barrier within the mask to keep the poison out. "I knew we should've fixed your mask yesterday." Kagome mumbled.

"Thanks Agent 09." Ayame said as Kagome finished her job. Kagome smiled through her eyes, since her mouth couldn't be seen.

"Let's go help Agent 11 and Agent 39." Kagome said as she got up and took out her bow and arrow. She strung the arrow to the string of her bow and pulled it back with expertise. Just then, the demon spider roared as Sango's weapon hit it in the middle of its body. Kagome let go of the arrow and watched it soar through the air as it was coated with spiritual power. The spider demon moved a bit before the arrow had a chance to take away its life. The arrow then grazed the right side of the demons body.

The demon spider roared in pain as it stumbled forward. Ayame jumped out of the way of the spiders stepping using her demonic powers, being a wolf demon after all. Kagome looked at the demon intently.

"Get out of the way, Agent 09!" Sango yelled to her friend as she watched Kagome stand still as the demon stumbled towards her. Just then a shrill cry was heard from where the spider was headed. "No! Agent 09!"

* * *

The boys in the conference room watched intently with interest at the one hundred inch television screen.

"They help each other out well." Miroku, the black haired perverted man, said.

"Yes, that is what makes them almost formidable." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Just then a crash and a cry were heard on the television speakers.

"That girl is as good as dead." Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he watched the dust that was made by a falling building fade away. The others didn't say anything as they watched the screen become clear of dust and debris.

* * *

"Agent 09!" The three remaining girls yelled to their comrade. A flash of black and white went through the area in front of them as the object jumped away. Another cry was heard, but it was coming from the black and white blur. "Agent 09!" The girls yelled happily as they saw their friend jump away using her spiritual powers to launch off like a demon could at a rapid speed.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry." Kagome soothed as she bent down to the ground and set a small boy, no more than seven years old, on the ground. "Girls, take care of him, I can handle that thing." Kagome said as she stood up and started walking towards the demon. Agent 25 and Agent 39 ran towards the small crying boy who was hiding in a corner near the fight scene.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Rin reassured the kid. The boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes sniffled.

"Where's my mommy?" The boy asked.

"I'm sure your mommy is safe and is waiting for you." Ayame said encouragingly, though she had no idea where the boy's mom was.

Kagome and Sango ran up to the spider demon and waited for it to make the first move. The spider demon then looked at the two girls and launched green slime at them. Kagome did a few back flips and ended up landing on top of a small car, while Sango just jumped up and landed on a van, then launched her weapon again. Kagome put her hands in front of her and let them glow with spiritual power.

"Time for you to die!" Kagome yelled as a strong beam of pink shot out of her hand. The beam headed towards the demons heart. The spider demon didn't have time to react as it screeched with pain and tumbled to the ground.

"Nice job, Agent 09." Sango complimented as she caught her weapon and jumped down from the van.

"Thanks Agent 11." Kagome said then jumped towards the other two agents and the small boy. "Hey,"

"Nice use of spiritual power." Ayame said as she rubbed the boys back as tears streamed down his face.

"What do we do with him?" Sango asked as she came up to the group. Kagome thought for a minute, as a leader it was up to her to make decisions.

"Agent 25 and I will run and scout out the area, since we can run the fastest. You and Agent 39 will watch over the boy." Kagome said to Sango then turned to everyone. "Clear?"

"Clear." The others said as they took their positions.

"You run right and I'll run left." Kagome said as she used her spiritual power to run at a speed impossible to humans. Ayame ran to her right at her demonic speed, which was rivaled by Kagome, and started to search the grounds.

Kagome ran along the now broken down buildings, looking for anyone injured or dead. Luckily for her, only material damage was done on her side.

Ayame ran in the middle of the wrecked up streets of downtown Tokyo. As she ran, Ayame found a blood stain on the wall of a building that was close to coming down. She followed the scent of blood until she found a woman that was unconscious on the floor of a dark alley.

'_Poor woman.' _Ayame thought to herself as she walked up to the person and checked for a pulse. _'Her pulse is weak, but a hospital should be able to save her.' _Ayame said as she gently picked up the woman using her demon strength. Ayame then placed the woman on her back, giving the woman a piggy back ride, as she continued on her journey to check the surrounding area.

Once Ayame was done searching, she walked back to the rest of her group and saw that Kagome was back.

"Agent 25," Kagome said as she rushed over to the girl who was holding an unconscious woman on her back.

"Agent 09, I found her unconscious in an alley." Ayame reported.

"Do you think it's the boy's mother?" Kagome asked.

"Mommy!" A small and shrill voice yelled.

"I guess that's a yes." Ayame said as she bent down to kneel in front of the boy. "This is your mommy?" The boy nodded.

"Okay, let's take her to a nearby ambulance." Kagome said as she looked around for one. "Over there." Kagome then pointed towards a white and red van that was sitting on an undamaged street.

"I'll do it." Ayame said as she started walking towards the ambulance with the boy following.

"Should we head back to headquarters?" Rin asked as she walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah, we have to write this incident down in the records anyways." Kagome said as she looked towards her team. "Are you guys hurt or anything?"

"Nope, we're all good here." Sango said. "But downtown has one hell of bill to cover to fix all of this." Kagome and Rin sighed a bit.

"Oh boy." Rin said.

* * *

"Wow, they're good." Shippo complimented as he sat and watched the girls interact.

"They are not easy to wound, let alone kill." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, I can beat them with one hand tied behind my back." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"They don't look so tough." Koga, the long black haired wolf demon, said.

"They are so hot when they're fighting." Miroku, the black haired monk, said dreamily. Everyone in the conference room turned around slowly and looked at the monk with one eye brow raised.

"You're an idiot." Shippo said.

"And you call yourself a monk." Inuyasha said next. Miroku laughed nervously as he put his hands up in defense. "Are we done here? I'm bored." Inuyasha whined. "I don't see a point to this."

"The point was to see how our sister league's best group works together as a team." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Yeah, whatever, can we leave?" Koga asked as he got up from his chair. Inuyasha then followed and got up from his chairs.

"I honestly don't see how you guys are the lead of this league." Shippo sighed out as he watched Sesshomaru reaction.

"Yes, you are done here. Dismissed." Sesshomaru said as he turned off the television. Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo walked out of the conference room.

"I'm totally bored tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Let's go to a club and find nice ladies." Miroku said with a lecherous glint. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. The guys walked out of their headquarters and went to their cars. "Meet you guys there."

"Yep." The others said nonchalantly as they all walked off to their automobiles and drove home before meeting at the club.

* * *

Back at headquarters, the girls began to get undress and put on their regular clothes that they had on before their little mission.

"What should we do?" Rin asked. "I've got nothing to do tonight."

"We can go to a club." Kagome said without realizing it as she strapped on her two inch high heel shoe.

"Great idea, Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Kagome said as she looked up at the overly happy Rin.

"Let's go to a club!" Rin said again.

"Sounds good to me." Ayame said as she put on her jacket.

"I don't care." Sango said as she stood up from her seat on a bench when she was putting on her shoes.

"Okay, to the club it is then." Kagome said. "Let's go home and change first."

"Deal." The other three girls said as they walked out of the locker room.

"How did they mission go?" Kaede asked as she walked up to the group.

"Fine, we already filed the report, so we're heading out." Kagome answered.

"Okay, good night, girls." Kaede said as she walked away.

"So we'll meet each other in an hour?" Sango asked.

"Sure." The other girls said as they waved good bye and headed towards their cars to get home then to the club.

* * *

An hour later, the guys each drove their cars to a parking lot especially for the club and parked.

"Hey," Inuyasha said. He wore dark blue jeans with a red collared shirt that had three buttons undone. Inuyasha's triangular ears that sat on top of his head twitched as he heard the music being played.

"Sup?" Koga said walking up in khaki pants and a white wife beater.

"I don't know why I'm even here." Shippo grumbled a bit as he wore a dark blue t-shirt and light wash jeans.

"I'm here to get girls." Miroku said matter of factly as he wore black leather pants and a midnight blue collared shirt.

"Pervert." Inuyasha mumbled. The group of four males walked out of the parking lot and went up in front of the line to get into the club. As the group pushed their way to the front, they heard screams of 'Hey! No cutting!' and a lot of grumbling. Inuyasha made his way to the large bouncer of the club.

"Unless you have VIP passes, back of the line." The large bouncer said in a gruff voice. He was wearing a leather jacket with black slacks and black sunglasses that gave him a dangerous look. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he got out his leather wallet and took out one of his many plastic cards.

"Here," Inuyasha said annoyingly as he showed the bouncer his white VIP pass with his picture on it. "Happy now?" The bouncer nodded and let the silver haired, dog eared, golden eyed man walk into the bustling club.

"What about you three?" The bouncer asked as he looked at the others expectantly. The others took out their cards and showed the bouncer in an annoyed manner. The large man then stepped aside and let the group of four walk into the club.

"Finally." Koga groaned out as he walked into the building.

"For once, I agree with you." Shippo said as he walked over to a booth and sat down. Koga and Miroku followed and sat down across from the red headed boy.

"I'm going to get a drink." Inuyasha said as he made his way through dancing people and over to the bar.

"What's up with him?" Koga asked.

"Not sure." Miroku answered as he eyed the dance floor for any ladies.

"Don't stare at their asses Miroku." Shippo said as he looked where the monk's eyes were focused on. Miroku laughed nervously. The wolf demon sitting next to him shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked as she wore a red halter top that showed her midriff with a black mini skirt and high heels that wrapped around her calf with her hair down.

"You bet; I'm so ready to get rid of some stress." Rin said cheerfully as she locked up her car. She wore a black velvet dress that stopped a few inches below her butt and was spaghetti strapped.

"You're always ready to party." Ayame said as she stepped out in khaki short shorts and a white tank top.

"Wow, you girls are playing slutty tonight." Sango said as she came up to the group after parking her car.

"Come on, Sango, we're at a club. Don't you think we can have fun?" Rin said as she poked Sango in her side. Sango moved away from the offending poke.

"Well I don't want someone feeling me up." Sango said as she crossed her arms. Sango wore a blue t-shirt that had smiling clouds all over the front and blue and green plaid Bermuda's.

"Well, Sango, we're at a club." Kagome said matter of factly as she put her phone in her front pocket of her mini skirt. A zip ID case hung with a metal ring around her belt loop of her skirt as her money and plastic cards were held in it. The Vera Bradley zip ID case was a stunning white background with blue swirls.

"Let's just go in." Sango grumbled as she started walking. The other girls giggled a bit before following their friend. They came up to a large bouncer with a leather jacket and black slacks with sunglasses meant to intimidate people.

"VIP or back of the line." The bouncer said annoyingly. The girls rolled their eyes as they went into their Vera Bradley zip ID case and got out a plastic card with their picture. "Go ahead." The bouncer said as he stepped aside. The girls put their cards back and went inside.

"Wow, this place is packed." Ayame observed.

"It's a club, Ayame. It's always packed."Rin said as she walked into the room with the others.

"Whatever, Rin." Ayame said as she went to a booth, followed by Sango.

"Where are you guys going?" Sango asked as she noticed the other two weren't following.

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink." Kagome said as she left with a wave of her hand.

"I'm going with her, want anything?" Rin asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Ayame said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sango replied as she also sat down across from her red headed friend.

"Okay." With that, Rin walked off towards the bar, following Kagome's trail.

The two girls sat on two stools as they leaned their elbows on the counter of the black bar table.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies today?" the light brown haired and light brown eyed male bartender asked them.

"I'll have an Adios Mother Fucker." Kagome said. The bartender looked at her confusedly.

"Are you sure, little lady? That drink is the strongest out of all of them. It has Vodka, Rum, Tequila, Gin, Blue Curacao, and 7-Up. And it turns blue." The bartender said.

"Yeah, I know. I can handle it." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Okay, then. Don't drive home tonight." The bartender warned. "And for you?" He asked Rin.

"I'll have an Alize Bleu." Rin said.

"That has Malibu Rum and Pineapple Juice in it. It turns blue." The bartender said.

"I know." Rin said.

"Wow, you girls sure can handle a drink. Men who drink this stuff get drunk with their first sip." The bartender said as he walked away to make their mixed alcoholic drinks.

"He didn't need to give us a lecture about it." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Rin said. "But you sure can hold down a drink, Kagome. And you barely ever get drunk, even if you have three of those things. I don't see how you do it."

"Spiritual powers, my dear Rin. They can help a lot." Kagome said with a wink to her friend. Rin laughed a bit.

"Yeah, okay." Rin replied.

"Here you go ladies." The bartender with light brown hair said as he carried to blue drinks. "One Adios Mother Fucker and one Alize Bleu." The man put down the two drinks to their respective person that ordered it.

"Thanks." The two girls said in unison. Kagome began to sip her drink as Rin turned her back to the counter and started looking at the crowd.

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused. The two didn't know that they were being watched by a pair of amber eyes and their conversation was eavesdropped on by a pair of triangular dog ears.

"You're a little tense lately." Rin said as she sipped her blue drink and turned her eyes towards her friend.

"I don't know, I guess everything is catching up to me." Kagome sighed out.

"Why don't you flirt? You're an expert at that _and _you can get practically any guy you want." Rin said. Kagome giggled a bit.

"No I can't Rin." Kagome argued.

"Yes you can." Rin said back. "Besides, that guy behind you is already interested and you haven't talked to him yet." Kagome looked confused then looked behind her. Suddenly a head whipped the other direction. Kagome raised an eyebrow then turned back to the girl in front of her.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a boy toy for tonight." Kagome said as she stood from her seat and took her drink.

"You're going to have a one night stand?" Rin asked.

"No, of course not, I'm just going to make out with him." Kagome said with a wink, then turned to walk towards the boy that was looking at her.

"Hm..." Rin said as she turned and looked for her two other friends.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the two girls with black hair interacted and drank blue alcoholic drinks. He quickly looked away as one of the girls turned her head towards him.

"Hey," The black haired girl with chocolate colored eyes said seductively to him.

"Hey yourself." He said back with a smirk.

"Do you need something from me, or were you just staring?" The girl asked.

"No, nothing at all." Inuyasha said then looked at the drink in her hand. "That's one strong drink you have."

"Yeah, it is," The girl replied. "Want to try some?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he took the girls wrist and sniffed the drink to make sure no poison with his extra sensitive half dog demon nose, other than alcohol, was in it. He then brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Mmm, that's pretty good. But can you handle the whole thing?"

"Sure can, I'm not like most girls." She replied.

"Care to tell me your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said stepping a little closer. "And yourself?"

"Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said as he leaned forward a bit.

"Fancy meeting you." Kagome replied.

"You look familiar."

"Oh, like how?" Kagome asked as she stood between the half demon's legs as he sat on a stool.

"I feel like I've seen your eyes." Inuyasha said.

'_Has he seen me in battle?' _Kagome asked herself in her mind. _'Doesn't matter, he doesn't know. No one does.' _

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING MY SECOND FANFIC AND MY FIRST ATTEMPT TO AN AU! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK (good or bad) AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**:D :) :P ;)**

* * *

***************************Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**


	2. Hook Ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

*****************Join my new Facebook group! ***********

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

Hook Ups

"Fancy meeting you." A girl with black hair and chocolate eyes replied.

"You look familiar." A boy with silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes said.

"Oh, like how?" the girl asked as she stood between the half demon's legs as he sat on a stool.

"I feel like I've seen your eyes." The boy said.

'_Has he seen me in battle?' _the girl asked herself in her mind. _'Doesn't matter, he doesn't know. No one does.'_

"What's with the confused face?" The boy asked. The girl was shaken out of her stupor at the sound of his sweet voice.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you stalked me." The girl said jokingly.

"Well, Kagome, I'm not the stalker, people stalk me." The boy said cockily as he leaned a bit closer.

"Really, Inuyasha? To me, you're the stalker." Kagome said as she also leaned in closer until their noses touched. Both of them gave each other small smile as they flirted.

* * *

Rin watched her friend flirt with a man from her previous seat at the bar counter. She sipped her alcoholic Alize Bleu drink with a smirk on her lips.

'_That Kagome,' _Rin said in her mind. _'She can get any boy to be her toy, if only for a night.' _She then looked around the bar and found three males sitting at a booth. _'Doesn't hurt if I get one tonight too.' _

Rin stood from her stool with drink in hand and started weaving through the thick crowd of people dancing and grinding with each other. The human guns man finally made it through the crowd and casually walked over to the talking boys. She saw that there was a boy with orange hair and green eyes, another with long black hair and light blue eyes, and the last with short black hair in a small pony tail in the back with dark purple eyes.

"Hey boys." Rin said seductively as she got to the table and put her unoccupied hand on the table.

"Hey," the three boys said at the same time.

"I'm a little bored, mind if I join you?" Rin said as she turned sideways slightly and started to slightly sit on the table.

"Why would we decline such a beautiful girl?" The man with short black hair and purple eyes said. Rin laughed a little bit then went over to the unoccupied seat next to the orange haired man and sat uncomfortably close to him. The boy blushed slightly from the close contact but kept it to himself.

"That's some drink you have there." The male with long black hair and light blue eyes said as he pointed to the glass in her hand.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Rin said. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Rin Yasu."

"Hi Rin, I'm Miroku Hiroki." The guy with short black hair said.

"I'm Koga Osamu." The guy next to him with long black hair said next.

"And you?" Rin said as she turned to the side and looked at the shy male with orange hair next to her.

"I-I'm Sh-Shippo Ken." He stuttered. Rin laughed a little bit.

"You're cute." Rin said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek slightly. After she did that, the cheek she kissed turned red, along with its twin cheek. Rin laughed again.

"You here alone?" Koga asked as he looked to the dance floor.

"No, I came with a few friends." Rin replied before she took a sip of her blue colored drink.

"Oh look, hot girls." Miroku said lecherously as he got up from his seat. "See you tomorrow." With that said, the lecherous man walked away and into the dance floor.

"He's at it again." Koga said as though it were a daily situation.

"Ye-yeah." Shippo stuttered again. Rin looked at the boy.

"You seem thirsty; here have a sip of this." Rin said as she handed the boy her drink.

"N-no, it's okay." Shippo said. _'Wow, she's cute. With her medium length black hair and cinnamon eyes.' _Shippo thought then shook his head to clear his mind.

"No I insist." Rin said.

"Just take the drink."Koga said as he saw two girls on the dance floor. "Excuse me." With that, Koga the wolf demon also got up from his seat and left.

"Why so shy?" Rin asked as she put a hand on the boy's thigh. Shippo jerked a bit after being startled by the contact of the young girls hand on his leg.

"I-I…" Shippo started to say. Rin shook her head with a small smile then leaned forward, almost touching nose to nose. Shippo started wide eyed with his green colored eyes at the girl.

* * *

Two girls sat a booth looking onto the dance floor and around the walls of the energetic club. One girl had red hair with green eyes staring intently at one of the walls where two people were making out and had their hands all over each other. The other girl with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes looked around the club, obviously searching for something.

"I'm a little bored." The girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"What do you want to do, Ayame?" The other girl with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes asked.

"Want to dance, Sango?" Ayame asked as she looked away from the making out couple who were up against the wall.

"Sure." Sango agreed. The two girls got up from their booth and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Just then a song ended and a new song came up. 'Perfect Day' by Cascada started blasting through the many speakers of the lively club.

The girls took each other's hand and started dancing with the music. Ayame twirled Sango once when the music picked up the beat. Once Sango was turned around, she spotted a familiar figure.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked as she saw her friend look intently at the bar.

"It's Kagome." Sango said with a small smile. "Seems like she found her boy toy tonight." Ayame looked over Sango's shoulder and found her friend flirting with a cute guy.

"Wow that was quick." Ayame said. "I could use one of those right now." Sango rolled her eyes playfully at her friends as they moved to the beat of a new song.

"You girls have one almost every night." Sango said.

"We don't have sex with them Sango. We only have sex with our boyfriends after a month if we both want it." Ayame replied a little jokingly. "You should live a little."

"Humph." Sango said quietly. Ayame smiled a bit at her friend's reaction.

"Besides, the boys that we have, we only make out with them, then send them on their way." Ayame said. "If any of us had sex, I would've smelled it on your skin."

"You and your damn demon nose." Sango said jokingly as she lifted her hands in the air. Ayame just shrugged.

"Hey pretty lady." The girls looked to their side to see a guy staring at them.

"Hey," the two girls said.

"Care to dance?" The guy with long black hair and light blue eyes said as he put out his hand towards Ayame. Ayame smiled then looked at Sango.

"Do you mind?" Ayame asked.

"Not at all, go ahead." Sango said with a smile and a wink. Ayame smiled back then took the man's hand. With that, Sango was left alone to dance. _'I'm bored already.' _Sango said in her mind. She then felt two hands grip her waist from behind. Sango whipped her head to look back at who placed his hands on her body.

* * *

A couple danced with each other vigorously as the girls hand went up in the air and the guys hand went to her waist.

"So what's your name?" A man with long black hair asked the red haired girl.

"I'm Ayame Reiko." Ayame replied. "And you?"

"I'm Koga Osamu." Koga said. "You're a wolf de8mon, right?"

"Yeah, I see that you are too." Ayame said over the blaring music.

"You bet." Koga said a bit cockily. After a bit of dancing Koga began to eye the girl lustfully. "Want to make out?" Ayame looked at the other wolf demon confusedly.

"Sure." Ayame replied with a shrugged. With that all said, the couple lip locked in the middle of the dance floor, thinking of nothing else besides the others lips.

* * *

Kagome got pushed up against the wall of the club as her hands roamed a chiseled chest of the half demon who had his lips locked to hers as his tongue ran across her front teeth. Inuyasha's hands were far from idle as they went up and down Kagome's sides and rested low on her hips. He then tore his lips away from hers and started kissing her neck and down to her collar bone which was exposed in her red halter top.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned out in please as she leaned her head back against the wall and ran one of her hands down his chest while the other tangled in his silver mane. One of Inuyasha's hands went lower to the side of her thigh and at the end of her mini black jean skirt.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as the girl started to nibble at his pulse point. Inuyasha's hand went up her short skirt slightly and felt the soft skin of her thigh.

The hand that was trailing down Inuyasha's chest now rested were his right leg begins as it rested there, waiting for a reaction. Inuyasha pushed himself closer to the girl he was making out with, earning a moan from both of them.

A few cat calls were heard from around them as they were watched by other inhabitants in the club. The couple, who were now battling with their tongue inside their mouths, ignored the calls and continuing their slightly disturbing make out session. Kagome lifted her left leg and rested her thigh on Inuyasha's hip as he got even closer to her. Inuyasha's hand instantly went to the underside of her knee and kept her leg lifted and pressed up against him.

"God," Kagome moaned out as Inuyasha sucked on her pulse point, leaving a hickey for her to find later. Kagome then found that Inuyasha's triangular dog ears were right in front of her. Being bold, Kagome took the very tip of it into her mouth and started to lick it.

"Ugh, Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered against her neck as he lifted his head again and kissed her forcefully. "You taste like the Adios Mother Fucker you drank." Kagome laughed slightly.

"Don't like it?" Kagome asked as she licked his neck slightly before nipping at the underside of his chin.

"It makes your taste even more intoxicating." Inuyasha said as he let his unoccupied hand rest on the side of her breast. "What do you say we get out of here?"

* * *

"Come on, don't be so shy." Rin said seductively as she leaned forward a bit more. The boy next to her leaned back until he hit his head on the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shippo asked nervously. Rin sighed and backed up.

"Is there something wrong? Usually guys wouldn't think twice to make out with someone. Is there something on my teeth?" Rin asked.

"N-no, it's not that." Shippo said nervously.

"Have you done this before?" Rin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," Shippo said as he relaxed a bit.

"Then is there something wrong with me?" Rin asked a bit disappointed.

"No, of course not." Shippo said.

"Okay," Rin sighed out.

"I'm just really shy, I guess." Shippo said.

'_Yeah, I figured that out.' _Rin said in her mind.

"If you're looking for just someone to lock lips with for the night, I'm sorry, I don't do one night stands." Shippo said while looking away from the girl. Rin laughed slightly.

"I don't do one night stands either." Rin said.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Shippo asked curiously as he looked back at her.

"I was just looking for some entertainment and get the stress off of me for a little bit." Rin said. "Kissing guys is what my other friends and I do best. We never do one night stands, just a kissing partner for an hour or so."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, we do it all the time." Rin said. "Unless we have a boyfriend of course. We never cheat."

"I see." Shippo said. After a long silence, Rin started laughing a bit. "What is it?" Rin looked away from the crowd of dancing people and looked at him.

"Oh, I was just laughing at my friend. She was a bit stressed out when she came, so I suggested she flirt with a guy who was looking at her. Looks like she got the guy all over her." Rin said as she pointed towards a couple who were up against the wall. Shippo looked and his eyes grew slightly wider.

'_Inuyasha,' _Shippo thought.

"She's such a flirt." Rin said.

"So are you." Shippo said suddenly. Rin looked at him curiously then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Rin said.

"Want to go out sometime?"

* * *

"Come on let's get out of here." Koga said before he kissed the girl who was pressed tightly against him.

"Why?" Ayame asked as she turned her head when Koga started nibbling on her ear.

"You know why." Koga said as he held her tighter against him, if that was possible.

"Oh really?" Ayame joked as she nipped at his neck.

"I think you do." Koga said back.

"And if I don't?" Ayame asked as she kissed him on the lips forcefully again.

"Then I'll show you, right here." Koga said seductively into her ear.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," With that, Koga pushed his pelvis into hers, earning a small gasp from the girl. Ayame laughed slightly. "Want to go to my place?"

"Nah," Ayame said as she pulled away slightly.

"No?" Koga asked as he looked into her bright green eyes.

"Yup, I'm not going." Ayame said.

"Why not?" Koga asked. "Don't you want some?" Ayame laughed at his cockiness.

"Very cute." Ayame said. "But I'm not a one night stand."

"I see," Koga said.

"But thanks for the kissing; I feel so much stress lifted off my shoulders." Ayame said as she pulled away from the man.

"You used me?" Koga asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe a little bit. But all you wanted to do with me is get a one night stand, right?" Ayame said. "So we're even now." Ayame took her wrist from his grip. "Buh-Bye." Ayame gave him a wave and took off. Koga stood on the dance floor dumbstruck.

"She… She just… She can't…" Koga couldn't think of any words as he stood there babbling stupidly. "I'm Koga Osamu, no one turns me down."

* * *

"Hi," A man with short black hair said as he pulled the girl in his grip closer. "What's your name?"

"You'd like to know." The girl said as she looked at the hands on her waist.

"Yes, I would."

"You first. What's your name?"

"Miroku Hiroki." Miroku said as he bent his head down to her ear. "Yours?" The girl was about to throw him off of her, but something popped in her mind.

'_You should live a little.' _

'_Live a little, huh?' _The girl with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes thought. "I'm Sango Takara."

"Sango…" Miroku sighed out. "That's a lovely name." Sango blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Sango said shyly.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I'm with friends, they just all got hooked up." Sango said with a slight laugh.

"I see, do you want to hook up with me?" Miroku asked lecherously. Sango's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I… Um…" Sango stuttered.

"A shy one I see." Miroku said then turned her around in his arms. "I can fix that." He then bent down and kissed Sango's lips slightly. Sango instantly melted into Miroku's sweet lips. A hand wandered down Sango's back and rested on her butt. Her eyes instantly flew open and pushed him off.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled over the music, then she slapped him on the face before she left him on the dance floor.

"Wow, a girl never did that before. Usually they just let me take them home."

* * *

"Get out of here and go where?" Kagome asked as she put down her leg that was propped up against Inuyasha's hip bone.

"I don't know. My place. Your place." Inuyasha suggested.

"Are one night stands your thing?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"No, and believe me when I say that." Inuyasha said. "You're just different."

"How is that?"Kagome stalled a bit as she looked for any signs of lying. There seems to be none. _'So one night stands really aren't his things.' _Kagome thought happily.

"You just make me want more of you." Inuyasha said.

"Do I, now?" Kagome asked. "Want more of what?" Kagome pressed her chest against his seductively. Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't know actually. Maybe learn more about you." Inuyasha said as he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome then saw something out of the corner of her eye.

'_Sango.' _Kagome thought as she saw her friend rush out of the club.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped out of her stupor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just saw one of my friends rush out. I'm going to see if she's okay. It's been fun. Thanks. See you!" Kagome said as she ran towards where Sango left.

"Um… Okay. Bye." Inuyasha said a little dumbfounded. "Wait! Damn it." Inuyasha put his back towards the wall and leaned on it. _'I forgot to get her number. I guess we might not see each other again.' _Inuyasha sighed sadly.

* * *

"Me… go out with… you?" Rin asked slowly.

"Uh… yeah. If you don't want to it's okay." Shippo said sadly from his seat next to her. Rin smiled a bit then leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to." Rin said. Shippo's face brightened.

"That's great." Shippo said. Rin then saw Sango rush out the door and shortly after, Kagome ran out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just saw two of my friends rush out. I'm going to see if she's okay." Rin said.

"Okay, I hope your friends are okay." Shippo said.

"Thanks. See you." Rin said.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?" Shippo asked as his cheeks reddened with a blush.

"Oh yeah. Silly me." Rin said. "Can I see your phone?" Rin asked as she got out her pink Juicy Couture Sidekick phone from her purse, considering her velvet dress doesn't have pockets. "Here's mine, just type your number and name in." Rin handed her phone to the boy as he handed her his black Motorola Q v2.

"Just type it in?" Shippo asked.

"Yup." Rin said as she typed her number fast and checked all the numbers and spellings. "Okay, here you go."

"Thanks. And here's yours." Shippo said as handed her the phone.

"Thanks see you later!" With that, Rin rushed out the door towards her two other friends.

* * *

'_What a cocky bastard.' _Ayame thought to herself as she walked up to the bar counter. _'Oh well, he was a good kisser. Really cute too.' _

"What can I get you?" The bartender with light brown hair and hazel eyes asked from behind the counter.

"Oh, hi, can I get a Strawberry Margarita please?" Ayame asked.

"Sure, it'll be right up." The bartender said with a smile. Ayame smiled back then looked towards the door and saw Rin rush out.

'_Rin? What's wrong?' _Ayame thought worriedly. "Um, excuse me?" Ayame said to the bartender that was getting an order from a person next to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you scratch my drink? I just realized I need to leave." Ayame said.

"Sure, no problem. Good night." The man said with a smile.

"Thanks, good night to you to sir." Ayame said as she quickly got off her stool and ran outside to meet up with Rin.

* * *

"Sango!" Sango stopped suddenly at the sound of her name.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she waited for her friend to catch up.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Sango said. "I guy put his hand on my ass. Then I slapped him and came out here." Kagome raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Sango! Kagome!" The two girls looked behind them to see Rin rush to them.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?" Sango asked.

"I saw you and Kagome run out, I just wanted to see if everything was okay." Rin said.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Rin, don't worry about it." Sango said.

"Then why'd you rush out?" Rin asked.

"Cause some guy put a hand on her ass and she slapped him." Kagome said casually.

"How can you say that so calm, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Because this is a club." Kagome said as if talking to a young child.

"Hey!"

"Ayame." Said the three girls in unison as they turned and saw their red headed friend come up to them.

"Is everything okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Sango just got felt up and she slapped the guy and ran out here. We just followed." Rin said unworriedly.

"I did not get 'felt up'!" Sango said.

"Oh boy." Kagome said then took her phone from her pocket and checked the time. "It's two in the morning and we have work tomorrow anyways. Let's head home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sango replied.

"Hey, Kagome, are you okay driving home? That drink you had was pretty strong." Rin said worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks though. The guy I was with got me tipsier than that silly drink." Kagome said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Alright if you're sure. Don't drive too fast." Rin warned. Kagome nodded.

"You too." Kagome said as they walked towards the parking spaces for the club. "Is anyone not up to driving tonight?"

"I'm good here." Sango said.

"I'm fine." Ayame said next.

"Okay, see you guys at work tomorrow." Kagome said. Each girl gave each other a hug then went on their way.

* * *

Kagome walked over to her sparkly silver Mazda RX8 car and unlocked it with the key that was attached to her Vera Bradley ID zip case. Kagome then opened the door and got in, then took out her pink Black Jack II phone and put it in the cup holder next to her.

'_Shoot, I never got that guy's number.' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted.'_

Kagome drove just slightly above the speed limit as she drove her way home. Soon, she reached a two story half wood, half brick house with a garage for two cars and a large yard.

'_I live alone and I have a house for eight people. One wonders why I don't get a smaller house.' _Kagome thought to herself as she entered the house. "Keiko! I'm home!" A two tailed dog with purple eyes and tan fur came scampering to the girl. The dog isn't more than six inches tall and one foot long with one of its ears pointed while the other flopped down to the side of its head. "Hey there my favorite demon dog." Kagome said as she picked up her pet.

"Woof." Keiko barked out.

"I'm going to bed. Do you need anything, sweetie?" Kagome asked. Keiko just licked the sides of the priestesses face. "Okay, I'm off then." Kagome said as she set down her beloved pet and went up the marble steps after she locked the front door.

* * *

Rin walked up to her pink Audi TT car once she left the side of her beloved friends. She unlocked her pink car and got inside then started the engine. Rin started to drive off towards her house. She was following Kagome's car for a while, until she took a left turn and drove down a neighborhood street.

She drove up to a pink brick house with a few wood panelings on the side of the house. Rin drove into a garage for two cars and parked her car. She then locked her car and opened the door to her wooden floor home.

'_I have four extra rooms and I live alone. Great.' _Rin thought as she walked up her carpeted stairs. _'I really need a dog or something.'_

* * *

The female wolf demon dazedly walked to her white Dogde Demon automobile and deafly opened the doors. She placed her white Fujitsu slider phone on her lap as she sat in the driver's seat.

'_I guess that Koga guy wasn't so bad. A bit too cocky though.' _Ayame thought. She then drove onto the streets of Tokyo and drove home. She drove to a white paneling house that was two stories and had a garage for two. She locked all the doors and went up the stairs; thinking about a certain wolf demon then stopped and looked at her house. _'I live in a house meant for five, and yet there's only one person living here. And all four of us make the biggest income in all of Japan. We should just live together.' _Ayame thought as she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Sango went up to her car a bit flustered at what happened inside the bar that night. She went up to a maroon colored Chevrolet Traverse SUV and got inside. She then took out her black O2 XDA Serra touch screen phone and placed it in her cup holder.

She then drove to a red bricked two story house and parked her car into the garage. She then saw a creature with red eyes staring at her from the window. Sango opened the door to her house and saw the creature scamper up to her.

"Hey, Kirara. You need anything?" Sango asked as she picked up her two tailed cat that had red eyes, cream colored fur with black paws, ears, and the tips of her two tails are black.

"Mew." Kirara replied with a purr.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed then." Sango said as she carried her demon kitty upstairs to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned down on the table with his elbows as his buddies talked around him. Miroku was sitting next to him in the booth while Koga and Shippo were on the other side.

"Why sulking, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sulking!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Right." Miroku said unconvinced. "Damn, the chicks here today are not normal."

"I can relate." Koga said as he sipped tequila. "But what happened to you?"

"I felt up her ass and she slapped me." Miroku said. "But she was so hot."

"Wow." Koga said dragging out the word.

"How about you?" Miroku asked lecherously.

"I made out with a girl but she didn't want to come home with me. That's the first time I've gotten rejected." Koga said cockily.

"You're such a man whore." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so what did you do this whole time, huh?" Koga argued.

"Made out with a cute girl up against a wall." Inuyasha said.

"Did you let her feel your erection?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha hit him upside the head.

"Pervert." Inuyasha said.

"And how you are still a monk, is a mystery not even the gods will figure out." Shippo said.

"What did you do?" The three other guys asked at the same time. Shippo shrugged and pulled out his black Motorola Q v2 phone and ran through the contact list.

"I got a date." The others stayed silent for a while.

"Seriously?" Koga asked.

"Yep, see, I have her number." Shippo said as he showed the others his phone.

"Nice, you haven't had a relationship in a while." Miroku said as he backed away from the phone screen.

"Good job." Inuyasha said but grumbled a bit afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked as he put his phone back. "You jealous again?"

"No!" Inuyasha said instantly then took out his black Samsung U900 Flipshot phone. He saw the time and it was three in the morning. "Shit, we have work tomorrow."

"And what time is it?" Miroku asked.

"Three in the freaking morning. I have to wake up in three hours." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh and since you're manager, you have a meeting with the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu Company discussing the help of managing our clothing for the sports equipment." Miroku said.

"Shut it, you fake monk." Inuyasha said as he jumped over Miroku, who was blocking his exit from the booth. "I'm going home."

"Yeah, we should get going." Shippo said as he got up. Koga got up as well and walked towards the exit. Miroku stayed for a bit longer before Shippo came back and pulled on his ear to make him go home.

"Ow, ow, ow. That's connected you know." Miroku said as he walked sideways.

"You're going home." Shippo said as he dragged Miroku away towards his car.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**LOVE THEM ALL! THANK U!**

* * *

*****************Join my new Facebook group! *****************

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**


	3. Manager to Manager Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

**M****E****R****R****Y ****C****H****R****I****S****T****M****A****S****! ****A ****P****R****E****S****E****N****T ****F****R****O****M ****M****E ****T****O ****Y****O****U****! ****N****E****W****C****H****A****P****T****E****R****!**

Manager to Manager Meetings

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A man groaned out of his slumber as he reached a clawed demonic hand over an annoying black alarm clock. With sudden force, the hand that was suspended in the air crashed down onto the alarm clock, smashing the plastic contraption to bits and pieces.

"Damn it." The man with messy silver hair, golden eyes, and triangular dog ears said sleepily as he sat up on his elbows against his pillow and red sheets. "Two freaking hours of sleep and to top that off, I have a shitty meeting to go to."

Inuyasha slowly swayed his legs over the side of his king sized bed and sat up fully as he prepared himself to walk over to the bathroom. He stood up and stretched his ripped muscles in his boxer clad body and stretched his arms above his head. He then released a tongue curling yawn and made his way towards his personal bathroom.

'_An eight bedroom house with ten bathrooms and I live alone. What a joy.' _Inuyasha thought sarcastically as he opened his bathroom door and went over to the sink and brushed his pearly white teeth and fangs.

The half demon then stripped out of his boxers and stepped inside the red curtained shower and started the warm water. Inuyasha let the warmth of the water run down his body, willing it to take away the sleepiness that threatened to overcome him. He lazily washed his body with the soap and quickly rinsed his hair with shampoo and conditioner.

Once done, Inuyasha dried his hair with his red towel and wrapped another red towel around his waist as he stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and to his closet on the other side of his room.

'_Stupid meeting.' _Inuyasha thought as he picked out a white collared long sleeved shirt with thin blue lines running vertically every few inches. He then grabbed a pair of black slacks and new boxers and went back towards the bathroom to change. Once he was done dressing, Inuyasha picked a black leather belt and black suit jacket and put them on. _'Six forty-five in the morning. I have fifteen minutes to get to work and I haven't eaten breakfast.' _Inuyasha groaned loudly. _'I'm going to hate today so much.' _

Inuyasha made his way down the stairs and went into his office and picked up his dark brown briefcase and looked into the mirror to check is disheveled hair. He quickly ran a comb through it and ran out the door to his black Toyota FT-HS Hybrid Sports Car. Inuyasha opened the car door then started the engine just as his black Samsung U900 Flipshot phone started blaring a ring.

"God damn it." Inuyasha cursed as he looked at his phone then at the caller ID. It showed an unknown number to the half demon as he flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Yes, hi, this is Sango Takara, the Assistant of the President of Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company. Is this Inuyasha Takahashi?" A female said from the other line of the phone.

"Yes, this is him." Inuyasha said as he sat in his car and closed the door.

"Our President, or Manager if you will, was supposed to be having a meeting with you about us helping your company manage the sport uniforms." Sango said professionally. "And we were to meet at a building in downtown Tokyo, but unfortunately the building is temporarily condemned because of damage from a demon yesterday night."

"Okay," Inuyasha said with a slightly bored tone.

"Well, would you like to reschedule or move the meeting to a different location?" Sango asked as a clear tapping was heard from her writing utensil clicking on her desk or table of some type.

"Let's move it to my office building, the Naibun Shouri Sporting Utility Company building." Inuyasha said as he looked at the digital clock in his car. _'Seven.' _

"Okay. Now, would you like that at our scheduled time?" Sango asked as she wrote a memo on a green sticky note.

"Yeah, the same time." Inuyasha said as he started the sports car and held the phone between his shoulder and side of his head. Since he had triangular dog ears on the top of his head, Inuyasha didn't have ears on the side of his head. But with his sensitive hearing, he could hear his phone anyways.

"Okay, she'll meet you there. Have a good day, sir." Sango said as she was preparing to put down the phone.

"You too." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone and zoomed out the driveway.

* * *

"Hey Sango." Kagome said as she walked up to her assistant and leaned over the counter above her assistant's desk with her elbows.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said as she finished writing down information on a square green sticky note.

"Did you talk to the manager of Naibun Shouri Sporting Utility Company?" Kagome asked as she sipped a water bottle that was in her hand.

"Yeah, he's moving the meeting to his office building. So you're going there." Sango said as she handed the memo to Kagome.

"You wrote it down?" Kagome asked as she read over the note.

"Well, I wasn't sure when I'd see you." Sango said. "Do you want a limo or use your own car?"

"It's only me going, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll use my car." Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she stood up straight. "I should get going."

"Okay, good luck." Sango said as she swiveled her chair so she faced her computer.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. I mean think about it, one person from Nayamashii Suterusu and a whole room full of people from Naibun Shouri. On top of that, it's their building." Kagome said as she started walking away with a smile. Sango laughed.

"Have fun." Sango said over her shoulder. "Wait! Don't you want to know the manager's name?" Sango called back.

"Nah, I'll figure it out when I get there. Bye!" Kagome said as she waved back.

* * *

Kagome entered her colorful office that had every color imaginable then she went over to her desk and saw a design for a shirt on it.

'_Oh yeah. Note to self: finish design.' _Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed her black briefcase and left her office leaving.

She went towards the elevator and pressed the down button, once the elevator made a beeping sound, signaling that it's there, the door opened to reveal two women who were stepping out and onto the current floor.

"Hey Kagome." The two girls said at the same time.

"Hey Ayame, Rin." Kagome said as they walked up to her.

"Going to that meeting now?" Ayame, the red haired girl, said.

"Yep, wish me luck guys." Kagome said as she walked into the elevator.

"Okay, have fun." Rin said as she waved.

"Good luck." The two girls said in unison. Kagome smiled back at them as the elevator doors closed.

Kagome rode the elevator down to the parking lot level then exited it to find her car in the many cars inside the building parking lot. She spotted her sparkly silver Mazda RX8 car and unlocked the doors with her automatic clicker. She then started the engine and drove off towards the Naibun Shouri Sport Utility Company office building.

* * *

Inuyasha grumpily walked down the hallway of the work building and stomped towards his office.

"Rough morning, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sat behind a counter that had a desk on the other side.

"Shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said then remembered something. "Oh and the meeting is waiting for you. The Manager of Nayamashii Suterusu is here and waiting in the conference room across the hall from your office."

"Great." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the room.

"Good luck." Miroku said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he fixed himself up before entering the conference room.

He opened the door and found a woman with her head was bowed looking at a computer screen. She was in a flowing black skirt that went down to about three inches above her knee. She also had on five inch black heels that had open toes and had one strap wrapped around her ankle, while her top was a magenta halter top that covered her back and split at the cleavage and reclosed before too much cleavage was shown. Her shirt had a black trim and a wrap right under the breast while the rest of the shirt flowed freely, yet it still showed her body's figure.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in the meeting room before snapping out of his stupor and put his suitcase down.

"Sorry I was late, I was stuck in traffic." Inuyasha announced as he looked around the room. The employee's from the sporting utility shook their heads that said that they didn't quite believe him. _'Okay, so maybe I stalled a little bit. Big deal.'_

"Don't apologize to us. Apologize to our guest who was waiting." Koga said with slight cockiness. Inuyasha gave him a mock laughing look.

"I deeply apologize, miss." Inuyasha said.

"Do not worry about it. I was just finishing reviewing you're designs for the uniforms you want us to commission." The girl in the hot outfit said. Inuyasha walked up to the girl, still not seeing her face as she looked at the computer screen at the company's design. Inuyasha outstretched his hand.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and yourself?" Inuyasha said. The girl looked up with confusion on her face but kept the meeting professional.

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you sir." Kagome said as she shook his hand and smiled. Inuyasha had surprise on his face. "Shall we get this meeting started?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said absently as he stared at her face.

"Okay, so as you see," Kagome started as she walked back to the computer then used a remote to turn on a projector. Once the image of the company's designs for the uniform for sports showed up on the screen that was pulled down, Kagome got a laser pointer and started the meeting. "These designs are simple, yes, but they will cost quite a bit of commotion with all of the designs that are given to us considering there are so many sports."

"Yes, but you will get some of the profit." Koga Osamu butted in.

"That is true, but 20% of the final total of sells isn't enough to commission half of the designs that you have showed me. And the quantity and quality you need us to make is going to cut our own production in half in order to meet your terms, I'm afraid this is not going to work out." Kagome argued. _'Why do meetings always feel like debates?' _Kagome thought to herself.

"How about 50% of the final total of selling's?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takahashi, we are going to need the money before the products are even going to be made if this is going to happen. My company will not pay for this." Kagome said back.

"How much do you need to start this?" Inuyasha asked again.

"To start we will need at least one billion dollars ($1,000,000,000) to start this project. But personally, I believe you are asking too much of my company with your many designs, colors, and sizes, and not to mention all the sports you include." Kagome said professionally. She then clicked the computer a few times until the desired picture of soccer gear for men and women showed up. Kagome then used the laser pointer to point out details and protection gear. "One sport has a lot of pieces to each outfit and a lot of detail. Without certain details to protection gear, the player has a good chance of getting injured."

"Okay, that's a good point." Shippo Ken mumbled from his seat as he sunk further down.

"Thank you." Kagome said cheerfully. _'Wait, he told me at the beginning his name was Shippo Ken.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the orange haired man. _'Isn't that Rin's date for tomorrow? I'll ask later.' _

After about an hour of arguing and bickering in the conference, group of Naibun Shouri employees and the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay, so we'll pay you the two billion dollars for the start of the project and 55% of the total selling's point." Inuyasha relented.

"That is all I ask for, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said with a victory smile. Inuyasha put his hand on his head in frustrations.

'_How did she get me to agree to that? She said she only needed one billion and we ended up paying two. And we were only going to give them 20% of the total selling's and she got me to agree to 55%.'_ Inuyasha thought as a headache pounded in his head.

"Okay, so," Kagome said as she rummaged through her black briefcase and pulled out a few forms. "I will need you to sign these contracts and write the money needed for commission and the percentage we will receive for your total selling's." Inuyasha grumbled while he signed over the contracts and wrote down the money.

"Here," Inuyasha said as he put his elbows on the table and held his head.

"Hey, take your elbows off the table, that's impolite." Shippo whispered to him. Inuyasha just growled slightly but took his elbows off the table.

"Okay, meeting dismissed." Inuyasha said as he lifted his head.

"Have a good day everyone." Kagome said as she bowed slightly in the Japanese tradition. "Thank you for letting me be here." She packed up and locked her suitcase. Kagome then exited out of the mahogany doors and went to where her car was parked.

Inside the previous conference room, groans and moans were heard as they looked at their large decline in money.

"How the hell did that girl just get us to give her two _billion _dollars and 55% of our selling's of the clothing?" Koga ask to no one in particular.

"She is one hell of a debater." Miroku said as he leaned on the door frame. "I wasn't even here and I could already feel the indent this is going to make on our income."

"Why weren't you here, anyways? I'm Koga's assistant and I was here." Shippo said.

"Because I'm the _manager's _assistant, not one of the top employees's besides the manager's assistant." Miroku said mockingly. Shippo gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Damn that girl." Inuyasha grumbled. "And how can she just ignore me like that?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "She didn't ignore you; she listened to every word you said." Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh, nothing." Inuyasha said roughly. _'That damn girl, she makes out with me and just forgets about me after I tell her she's different than the others. Why can't I get her out of my head?' _

* * *

Kagome unlocked her sparkly silver Mazda RX8 car; she set her phone in the cup holder and started the engine.

'_Well, well, well… Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought as she backed out of the parking space in the Naibun Shouri building. _'You are the manager here, huh? Looks like we'll see a lot of each other.' _

She drove for a while back to the Nayamashii Suterusu building. Kagome then heard her pink Black Jack II phone ring a melodic tune, signaling a text message. Kagome stopped at a red light then checked her phone.

**Text Message**

_Hey, Kagome, how'd the meeting go? –Sango _

Being an expert at texting with her full key pad, she typed back quickly before the light turned green.

_Very well, thank you. I got them to give us more. We'll talk later, I'm driving. –Kagome_

Sango didn't text back, knowing Kagome would get annoyed and would start typing while driving. Kagome accelerated the car and drove passed the now green light and entered the parking space of Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company building. She showed an ID card to a scanner and got the pole to lift up and let her car roll pass.

Kagome parked her car and went to the elevator with her briefcase. She made her way towards the elevator and went up to the top floor where her office was located.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said cheerfully from behind her desk.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said as she leaned on the counter.

"What did you mean when you said you got them to give us more?" Sango asked her friend as she stopped typing on her computer.

"Oh, well, you know how we only needed one point five (1.5) billion dollars? Well I got them to give us two billion and 55% of the total selling's." Kagome said as if it were an everyday situation. "I started low first at one billion though."

"Are you kidding me?" Sango asked. "Weren't they only going to give us 20% of the total selling's?"

"Yes, but I got the contract saying that we get two billion to commission the project and 55% of the selling's." Kagome said with a playful wink.

"Oh that reminds me; we're supposed to go to a meeting with the Head Master of this place." Sango said. "She wants to know how you did."

"Another meeting?" Kagome groaned as her assistant dragged her to their very own conference room where they were met with the head master, Ayame, Rin, and a few top employees.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, nice to know you got back." The head master said.

"Yes, Miss Kaede. And she has wonderful news about the meeting with the Naibun Shouri Sports Utility Company, don't you, Kagome?" Sango said as she took a seat.

"How good?" Rin asked enthusiastically.

"Very good, I hope." Ayame said with a grin.

"Yes, very good." Sango replied.

"Let's have Kagome enlighten us, shall we girls?" Kaede said as she lifted her hand to silence them. The girls instantly stopped talking while Kagome made her way to the front of the meeting room. "Please explain."

"Gladly." Kagome replied as she took out the contract from her briefcase. "Well, you all know that we needed one point five billion dollars to start the project without tapping into our own income, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kaede said as everyone nodded their heads.

"And everyone knows that the Naibun Shouri Company was only giving us one million dollars to commission their needs and 20% of the total selling's?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kaede said with a tone that was slightly pressuring Kagome to hurry up with her speech.

"Well, here is the contract," Kagome said as she held up the contract. "That says that we are entitled to have two billion dollars in commission and 55% of the total selling's." Everyone was stunned into silence at how high those numbers were, except Sango who already heard the news.

"Kagome," Ayame said still in shock.

"You are amazing." Rin said finishing Ayame's started sentence.

"A job well done, yet again, Kagome." Kaede praised as she looked over the contracts and signatures. "And you got these signatures directly, correct?"

"Yes, of course." Kagome said with a wide smile. _'Although I made out with the guy, it was like we never knew each other.' _Kagome thought sheepishly.

"Very good, I will get these finalized." Kaede said as she looked over the contract with pride.

"But wait," Ayame said suddenly. "Wouldn't it be most likely that the Naibun Shouri Company will lose profit by giving us 55% of the total selling's?"

"Possibly, but they don't have to know that." Kagome said as she put her finger up to her lips in a shushing manner. "Besides, they signed the contract."

"You didn't seduce them, did you?" Sango asked jokingly.

"Sango!" Kagome said loudly. "No! I do not seduce in meetings!"

"So where _do you _seduce, huh?" Rin asked, though she knew full well what the answer was. Kagome glared at her friend and partner in battle. "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding." Rin put her arms in surrender.

"I'm on a lunch break." Kagome said irritated as she walked out of the conference and into her office. She then grabbed her purse, wallet, and phone then walked out towards the elevator.

"Wait, Kagome!" Ayame yelled after her. "We'll go with you."

"Yeah, wait up." Sango said as she passed her desk. The phone rang at her desk just when she was leaving. Sango groaned. "Hold on guys."

Rin, Ayame, and Kagome nodded their head as they held the elevator open and waited for their friend.

"Make it quick, other people use this elevator." Kagome said as she held the 'open' button. Sango dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand.

"Hello, you've reached Kagome Higurashi's office, Sango Takara speaking." Sango replied expertly.

"Hi, this is the manager of Naibun Shouri Sporting Utility Company. Is Ms. Higurashi available_?" _A male voice said from the other line.

"I'm sorry sir, she's at lunch currently. Do you wish to leave a message?" Sango asked as she took out a sticky note and a pen. The other person on the phone line took a long pause before answering.

"Tell Ms. Higurashi that I've found her and look's forwards to our next meeting." The voice said almost seductively.

"Um… Alright, I'll make sure she gets the message." Sango said a little nervously.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too, sir." Sango said then hung up the phone and wrote the message on a sticky note.

"You know, Sango, I'm right here." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend who was writing down a message.

"Um… Kagome, do you know why the manager of Naibun Shouri gave you this message?" Sango asked as she gave the sticky not to her friend. Kagome took it and read it over while Ayame and Rin read it over her shoulder.

"Kagome, what does the manager of Naibun Shouri Company mean when he or she says 'He's found you'?" Rin asked as she back away a bit and looked at Kagome's face.

"Is he stalking you, Kagome?" Ayame asked a little worried for her friend.

"We're all like sisters to each other, we'll help you out." Sango said reassuringly to her friend as she put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome started giggling.

"No, he's not stalking me. He's just joking around." Kagome said with an amused smile. "I'll explain during lunch."

"Okay." The others said skeptically.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his office desk with a smirk on his face as he placed the phone back on its holder.

"What's gotten you so happy? We basically lost money to the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company." Miroku said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. He wore a simple light blue collared shirt with black slacks and a dark blue tie.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered simply though his smile didn't waver. "What do you say to lunch?"

"Sounds nice. Do you want to bring Koga and Shippo?" Miroku asked as she uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said as he took his wallet and phone then stuffed them into his pocket.

"Okay, let me grab my wallet and we'll go get them." Miroku said as he walked out to his desk.

The two men started descending the halls when they saw Koga walk into his own office. Inuyasha spotted Shippo by his own desk typing on his computer.

"Hey Shippo, do you want to go out to lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped up to the desk with a tall counter in front of it.

"Sure, I'm starving." Shippo said enthusiastically as he grabbed his brown leather wallet and black cell phone.

"Okay." Inuyasha replied then turn towards Koga's office door. "Hey, mangy wolf, you want lunch?" Inuyasha yelled into the door from his position at Shippo's desk.

"Whatever mutt." Koga replied back but stepped out of his office anyways.

"Great, where do you want to eat?" Miroku asked as the four of them started walking towards the elevator.

"How about Sushi-ya?" Shippo asked as they entered the elevator and rode down towards the parking spaces. "They have the best Sushi."

"Nah, let's have noodles." Inuyasha said.

"Just because your favorite food is Ramen Noodles, doesn't mean that we do. Though it's not half bad." Miroku said.

"Exactly, so let's go to a noodle place." Inuyasha said coolly.

"I'm going to agree with the dog on this one." Koga said.

"Damn right." Inuyasha said then thought for a moment. "Hey wait a minute…!" Koga shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, we'll go to a noodle place." Shippo relented. "Which one?"

"How about that new one," Miroku suggested. "Menrui Ippin."

"Sure, I've wanted to go there." Koga said as they made it to the parking lot.

"Whose car are we going in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, all of our cars only have two doors." Shippo said.

"Okay, we'll just take two cars." Miroku said. "How about we take Inuyasha's black Toyota FT-HS Hybrid Sports Car and Koga's red Audi R8 TDI Le Mans?"

"Sure." Shippo said.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Yeah, now I have to pay for gas!" Koga yelled.

"Too bad. Let's just go before a mission mysteriously pops up again." Miroku said.

"Fine." The half dog demon and wolf demon grumbled as Miroku followed Inuyasha and Shippo followed Koga to their car.

* * *

"Let's take Sango's car." Kagome suggested as they made their way out of the elevator and towards the parking building.

"Wait, why?" Sango asked.

"Because you're the only one with an SUV." Kagome said with an innocent smile. Sango kept her glare at her friend. "Oh, come one, please?"

"Yeah, please?" Ayame and Rin begged.

"Besides, the three of us only have cars that have two doors." Rin added. Sango sighed.

"Fine, I'll drive today, but we're taking a different car next time." Sango relented.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said happily as they skipped over to the maroon colored Chevrolet Traverse SUV. "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about some noodles?" Rin asked. "I kind of want to eat at that new place Menrui Ippin."

"I'm not really in the mood for noodles." Ayame said.

"How about we go there another day." Sango suggested.

"Fine." Rin gave in with a sigh.

"How about Sushi?" Kagome asked. "Sushi-ya has _the best _sushi ever." The others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Kagome smiled as they each got into Sango's car.

Sango got in the driver's seat, while Kagome got shot gun, and Rin and Ayame sat in the back. Sango started the car and drove off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"So, Kagome want to tell us what's with the manager of Naibun Shouri?" Ayame asked from the back.

"Well…" Kagome dragged. "Let's order some food first."

"Fine." Rin sighed out. "But you better tell us. We can't have you being stalked."

"I'm not being stalk, I promise." Kagome said with giggle. _'He was just really sweet at the club. I'm not sure if it's a lie though. That's what people tend to do at clubs.' _

"Okay, but we still expect full details." Ayame said.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you full details." Kagome said with a playful shake of her head.

"We're here." Sango said suddenly. The girls got out of the SUV and headed towards the door of a casual restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Sushi-ya. How many?" A male waiter with a black tux asked.

"Four." Kagome replied.

"This way please." The waiter said as he grabbed four menus and led the girls to a table. Once Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were situated at a table with white table cloth, the male waiter gave them their menus. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke please." Sango said.

"Diet coke for me." Ayame said next.

"Diet please." Rin said next.

"I'll have a regular Coke." Kagome said as it was her turn around the table.

"So two regular and two diet cokes." The waiter stated. "Your drinks will be here shortly." With that, the male left.

"So, we're here, tell us what's up with the manager." Sango asked instantly.

"You guys really want to know, don't you?" Kagome asked with an amused smile.

"Yes!" The other three said loudly.

"We're practically all sisters to each other, tell us." Ayame begged.

"Okay, okay. Well it kind of started at the club yesterday." Kagome said as she put her hands on the table.

"And…" Rin urged on but cut herself off as the waiter came back and placed their drinks down.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" The man asked.

"Um, well I'll have the…" Kagome started as she quickly skimmed the menu. "I'll have the Chirashi Sushi*."

"Okay and you miss?"

"I'll have the…" Sango said then checked over the menu. "The Oshizushi**, please."

"Alright, and you, lady?"

"Mmm…" Rin said as she thought. "I'll have the Onigiri Sushi***."

"Okay, and you?"

"I'll have the Bara Sushi****." Ayame replied as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"Alright, your food will be here shortly." With that, the waiter took the menus away and bowed in politeness.

(* - A rice bed with various layers of fish served in a bowl.)

(** - Vinegar rice with other ingredients pressed in a mold.)

(*** - Sushi with regular steamed rice rolled with other ingredients.)

(**** - Vinegar rice and other ingredients mixed into a salad.)

(Sushi-ya is a real restaurant in Japan. I looked it up. Menrui Ippin, however, is not.)

"Now, tell us." Rin urged Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome said as she put her hands up. "Well, at the club, this guy was looking at me and Rin, and then Rin told me to go flirt with him."

"Wait… Don't tell me…" Rin said.

"Well, he turned out to be the manager of Naibun Shouri, but I didn't know, so we kind of started to make out." Kagome said sheepishly.

"That's a coincidence." Sango said.

"Yeah, but when we stopped kissing, he said really sweet things." Kagome said almost dreamingly.

"What'd he say?" Ayame asked.

"Well…" Kagome said as she thought things over. "First he asked if I wanted to go somewhere. Then I asked him why."

_Flashback_

"_Get out of here and go where?" Kagome asked as she put down her leg that was propped up against Inuyasha's hip bone._

"_I don't know. My place. Your place." Inuyasha suggested._

"_Are one night stands your thing?" Kagome asked with a small smile. _

"_No, and believe me when I say that." Inuyasha said. "You're just different." _

"_How is that?"Kagome stalled a bit as she looked for any signs of lying. There seems to be none. _'So one night stands really aren't his things.'_ Kagome thought happily._

"_You just make me want more of you." Inuyasha said. _

"_Do I, now?" Kagome asked. "Want more of what?" Kagome pressed her chest against his seductively. Inuyasha smiled._

"_Don't know actually. Maybe learn more about you." Inuyasha said as he leaned in to kiss her._

_End Flashback_

Kagome explained the situation to her 'sisters' as she twiddled her fingers every now and then. Sango, Ayame, and Rin listened intently as their sister like friend talked.

"And it didn't seem like he was lying when he said that he didn't do one night stands. I even used my spiritual powers to see if he was, but he wasn't." Kagome continued.

"Wow, Kagome. He seems sweet." Ayame said.

"Are you falling for him?" Rin asked.

"Mmm…" Kagome thought for a moment. "I guess I like him and wouldn't mind having him as a boyfriend."

"Are you sure going out with the manager of the other company is a good idea?" Sango asked.

"Come on, Sango. I'm twenty one years old and so are you. Ayame's twenty two and Rin is twenty. We can handle a simple relationship like that, right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah." Ayame agreed.

"Sure can." Rin said.

"Oh, Rin, by the way, you know the guy you have a date with?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rin asked.

"Do you know where he works?" Kagome asked though she knew the answer.

"Not really. Why?" Rin asked.

"He works for the Naibun Shouri Company." Kagome said as she took a sip of her coke.

"What? Really? How do you know?" Rin asked in a rush.

"Well he was at the meeting. Shippo Ken, right?" Kagome said as she smirked against her glass of Coke.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"He's the assistant of the top employee besides the manager. Like your job actually." Kagome said.

"Oh, I'll ask him about that at our date." Rin said. "So are you going to go out with _Inuyasha_?" Rin said emphasizing the manager's name. Kagome blushed slightly but shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll see if he asks me out." Kagome said.

"You're a knock out, Kagome. And if he says something like what he did, he most likely will." Ayame said as she saw their food come.

"Maybe." Kagome said with a smile as the group started eating.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Miroku asked as the group of guys made it to the Menrui Ippin Restaurant.

"Just this girl." Inuyasha replied.

"What girl? A girl you fucked at the club yesterday?" Koga asked cockily.

"No." Inuyasha said. "I didn't have sex with her. We just kind of made out."

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"The manager of the Nayamashii Suterusu Company." Inuyasha said. Everyone stopped their walk into the restaurant and looked at him shocked.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :)**

**TELL ME HOW YOU THINK!**

* * *

******************************Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**


	4. The New Equipment

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The New Equipment

"So are you going to go out with _Inuyasha_?" Rin said emphasizing the manager's name. Kagome blushed slightly but shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll see if he asks me out." Kagome said.

"You're a knock out, Kagome. And if he says something like what he did, he most likely will." Ayame said as she saw their food come.

"Maybe." Kagome said with a smile as the group started eating in the Sushi-ya restaurant.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Miroku asked as the group of guys made it to the Menrui Ippin Restaurant.

"Just this girl." Inuyasha replied.

"What girl? A girl you fucked at the club yesterday?" Koga asked cockily.

"No." Inuyasha said. "I didn't have sex with her. We just kind of made out."

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"The manager of the Nayamashii Suterusu Company." Inuyasha said. Everyone stopped their walk into the restaurant and looked at him shocked.

"The m-manager of N-Nayamashii Suterusu?" Shippo stuttered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha asked skeptically as they walked through the glass doors of the restaurant.

"She's intimidating." Shippo said quietly to himself, though the others heard anyways.

"Did she con you out of money?" Miroku asked.

"No, she got that money fair and square." Inuyasha said defensively. "Besides, she's not the type that would do that."

"You're saying that like you've known her your whole life." Koga said.

"How many?" A waiter said suddenly from in front of the group as they walked up to the entrance to the dining tables.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he turned towards the waiter. "Oh, um… four."

"Right this way, sir." The man in a pinstripe suit and tie said as he grabbed four menus and turned towards the dining area. The group followed as three people had their eyes set on the silver haired half demon. "Here you are, sir." Inuyasha nodded his head before sliding into the booth with Miroku by his side, and Koga and Shippo on the other. "Would you like to start out with a drink?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'll have a Coke." Inuyasha said as he opened his menu emotionlessly.

"I'll have Root Beer, my good man." Miroku said. The waiter quirked an eyebrow but shook his head and wrote down the order.

"I'll have Mountain Dew, please." Shippo said kindly.

"And for me, can you mix all the soda together in one cup? That would be my drink." Koga said cockily as he opened the menu.

"Uh…" the waiter said, speechless. "Sure. You're drinks will be here soon." The waiter turned away with a slightly disgusted and disturbed mind.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his wolf demon friend, Koga.

"What? I just like the taste of soda like that. Gives it a variety." Koga answered back.

"That's so gross." Shippo commented.

"The fox demon is right." Miroku said.

"Why did you say that as if you didn't know me? We've known each other for years." Shippo said back.

"Well, all I'm saying is that you demons have better senses as in hearing, smelling, sight, taste, and touch." Miroku answered. "So why in the hell do you," Miroku said directing his statement towards Koga. "Want a drink with so many different flavors?"

"A challenge to my taste buds." Koga said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Miroku said as he turned his attention towards the dog half demon. "Tell us about the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, looking up from the menu in his clawed hands.

"Did she make you give her the two billion dollars and 55% of the total selling's?" Koga asked a bit darkly.

"No, I didn't even know she was manager until today." Inuyasha said as he looked back down. "She probably didn't even know that I was manager of our company either."

"She could've gotten the name from the office." Shippo said.

"And you said that at the bar she was the one to come to you." Miroku said suspiciously.

"She came to me because I was looking at _her._" Inuyasha said emphasizing his point.

"Okay, so you swear she didn't just make out with you to get the money?" Miroku asked.

"No!" Inuyasha said loudly as the waiter jumped when he came back with the drinks.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but are you ready t-to o-order?" The waiter stuttered as he feared for his life and put the drinks down.

'_Woos.' _Koga thought as he looked over the waiter standing at their table. _'That's just his temper again. Always had one, always will.' _Inuyasha sighed grumpily as he took one last look at the menu.

"I'll have the Shiitake Chicken Ramen*." Inuyasha said impassively. The waiter nodded then waited for the next person to order.

"I'll get the Yakisoba**." Miroku said next as he put down the menu. Once again, the waiter nodded and waited.

"I'll get the Sukiyaki***." Koga said.

"With all the meat and vegetables?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah." Koga said as he threw down his menu.

"And you?" The waiter turned to look at the orange haired fox demon.

"I'll have the Soba****." Shippo said as he handed his menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded and took the menus from the table. The pinstriped clad waiter bowed then left to go fill the orders.

* * *

(* - Chicken flavored Ramen with vegetables, meat, and egg.)

(** - Fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat, and ginger.)

(*** - Hot noodles served in a pan with meat, vegetables, mushroom, and tofu.)

(**** - Japanese noodles with various toppings.)

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, tell us about that mysterious manager of Nayamashii Suterusu." Miroku said with a hint of perverseness.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said as he looked at his friend. "You know what's kind of funny? How there are three demons and only one human on our little team."

"Don't avoid it." Koga said sternly. "Though it is funny."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Miroku complained. "Being the only human to make it with a demon team only means that I'm powerful." Miroku said in a hushed tone so their secret didn't leak out.

"Hardly." Inuyasha mumbled. "You only have slight spiritual power and hardly any battle skills."

"I resent that." Miroku said. Shippo rolled his green eyes at his two bickering friends.

"Okay, guys, let's not talk about this in public. You never know whose listening." Shippo said. "You guys never act your age. I'm only twenty one, while Miroku and you, Inuyasha, are twenty two, and you, Koga, are twenty three."

"Fine." Miroku said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the seat and crossed his arm.

"Let's talk about that chick, Kagome Higurashi, was it?" Koga said. Inuyasha growled a bit at the term the wolf demon used to introduce her.

"She didn't con me out of money, okay?!" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Okay, we understand that now." Shippo said as he put his arms up on both sides of his head in defense.

"Good, you better." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So how do _you _feel about her?" Miroku asked as he sipped his Root Beer. Inuyasha blushed slightly but shrugged.

"I like her enough." Inuyasha said as he sipped his Coke from a straw while he put an elbow on the table and leaned his head on his palm.

"And before," Shippo added. "You sounded like you knew her your whole life. Is that true?"

"No, I've never seen her before." Inuyasha said with his lips still on the straw.

"Then what is it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. She just seems different from the others." Inuyasha said. "Especially Kikyo." At the sound of the girl's, Kikyo's, name, everyone visibly shuddered.

"Yeah, we don't want to remember _that _one." Miroku said.

"She was such a bitch behind your back." Koga said.

"And what she did didn't surprise anyone but you." Shippo added.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it." Inuyasha said. "I already figured out how she was."

"Yeah, after she destroyed your life." Koga grumbled. Inuyasha just looked down sadly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"You know, once you think about it," Miroku said as he put a finger on his chin and looked into space. "The manager of Nayamashii Suterusu does look very similar to her."

"Yeah, but there personality are so different." Shippo said. "I can tell by looking into her eyes. There is actually emotions and warmth inside them."

"Me too. In that other bitch, her eyes were cold and she showed nothing but cold emotions." Koga said. Inuyasha stayed quiet. Just then, everyone noticed their half demon friend wasn't talking.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. We didn't mean to-" Shippo started but was cut off.

"Don't. I know what you mean. I'm just mad I didn't see it in her before." Inuyasha said. Everyone stayed quiet for a minute before Miroku broke the silence.

"So what about that hot girl, Miss Higurashi."

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You really like her, don't you?" Shippo asked.

"Don't deny it, mutt. I can smell a lie." Koga reminded him. With the thoughts of Kagome running through his head, Inuyasha smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I guess I like her."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said while his small smile becomes larger.

"Do you have her number?" Koga asked.

"No."

"Idiot." Koga said.

"I'll just get her at the company." Inuyasha replied.

"Is that who you were talking to before I came into your office?" Miroku asked.

"I guess. It was her assistant though." Inuyasha said as he shifted his gaze towards their waiter who held five dishes in his hand.

"Okay, here's your food." The waiter said as he put one by one down by their respective eaters, two bowls went towards Koga.

"Thanks." Everyone said as they started eating their food, though a certain wolf demon and dog half demon grumbled the thanks.

Simultaneously, each of the men's phones rang a tone that signaled a text message. They looked at each other then stopped eating to read the message.

"Did we all just get the same one?" Koga asked a bit irritated from being interrupted from his meal.

"I think so." Miroku replied as he showed his black Motorola V8 phone. "Is this it?"

"Yep, I got that same message." Inuyasha said as he put down his black Samsung U900 Flipshot phone on the middle of the table to show everyone.

"Same one." Shippo said next as he turned his black Motorola Q V2 to look at the others.

"Stupid, he didn't have to send the same message to everyone if we're all together." Koga grumbled as he put down his black O2 Cacoon phone.

"Yeah, then we'll read it four times for no reason." Inuyasha grumbled.

**Text Message**

_Come to headquarters. There's new equipment that you are going to test out. New mission._

_-Sesshomaru_

"Should we leave now?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, let's tick off my half brother." Inuyasha said.

"He might be your half brother and a full dog demon instead of half, doesn't mean that you have to piss him off." Miroku said.

"He's an annoying brother." Inuyasha grumbled as he pick of a chopstick full of ramen noodles and shoved them into his mouth.

"But he said that there's a new mission." Shippo tried to reason.

"That means people are in trouble." Miroku said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he stuffed his face with his noodle dish. "Fine, eat fast then." Everyone looked at each other a little worriedly, but ate fast anyways.

"We are totally going to get stomach aches for this." Miroku said as he stuffed his face with his food.

"We're demons; we don't worry about silly human things." Koga said cockily. Miroku glared slightly at the wolf demon but continue stuffing his face.

"Oh boy." Shippo grumbled as he ate his food.

Once they were done, the guys quickly slapped down one hundred dollars on the table and rushed towards Inuyasha and Koga's cars.

"Come on," Inuyasha grumbled as he revved up the engine to his car. Koga did the same then took off in a huff. Miroku finally made it in and barely shut the door before Inuyasha sped off. The two cars sped off back towards the Naibun Shouri Company building.

They got to the office building in record time. Koga, being in front, placed his plastic card on the scanner and got the metal beam to lift and let the car roar forward, Inuyasha did the same and went into a parking space. The four got out and went to a wall. Inuyasha placed his hand on the wall and waited.

"Leader, please place hand on scanner." A male computerized voice said from the wall. Inuyasha placed his hand on the scanner this time and let the green light scan his hand.

"Please state name and agent number." It said.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, Agent 08." Inuyasha said.

"Confirmed. Welcome." The computerized voice said before it opened a hidden door in the wall.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he ran inside with the others following his trail.

"Shouldn't we change?" Miroku asked.

"Damn." Inuyasha grumbled as he took a right turn and entered a dark blue locker room. Everyone then proceeded to change into a skin tight black suit. Once everyone was set to go, they all slammed their locker and ran to the meeting room in the basement of the office building.

Inuyasha barged into a room that had a large glass table and many leather chairs around it then looked at the one hundred inch television behind it. Everyone looked at the new black helmets on the table.

"Took you long enough." A voice said from inside the room.

"Well, Sesshomaru, we were eating." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down. "What's this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up one of the black helmets.

"That's the new equipment." Sesshomaru said.

"What does it do?" Koga asked as he picked up another helmet.

"Keeps your identity hidden." Sesshomaru said impassively.

"That's it?" Shippo said as he slowly entered the room.

"It masks your scent, presence, face, hair color, and eye color, so on. It also protects from poison and gas, like your previous masks." Sesshomaru said simply.

"It's just like a motorcycle helmet with a face shield." Miroku said as he inspected the item.

"It is, but with more protective gear, and masking gear, and the face shield is tinted."

"Okay, whatever you say." Shippo said skeptically. "What's this 'mission' that we had?"

"Well, it is a set up mission in our training dome. So far, Japan is still recovering from the downtown blow that our sister league has taken care of." Sesshomaru said.

"Who is our sister league?" Miroku asked, being the only studious one.

"That is not to be revealed." Sesshomaru said.

"Is that why all the records of all the agents there only use their agent numbers?" Shippo asked.

"Precisely." Sesshomaru said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Sesshomaru." Miroku said. The silver haired dog demon with golden eyes but no dog ears on top of his head nodded his head for the monk to continue. "Why are all of the female agent numbers odd while the male agent numbers are even numbers?"

"Simple. It is to quickly identify your gender." Sesshomaru said.

"That was a stupid question, Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was only curious, no need to insult." Miroku stated. "And why is our league name the same as the company name? Isn't that a little obvious don't you think?"

"No, monk. It is the same name to keep the suspicions at bay. We are a secret organization, after all. With the same name, if something leaks out, it will quickly be left to be unquestioned once they know it is a company for one thing or another. Same with the female league." Sesshomaru answered smartly.

"Wait, so all we're doing is a stimulated battle in our training dome to test these helmets out?" Koga asked after a while.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said stoically as he started pressing buttons on a laptop that was on the glass table the group was sitting around.

"Why us?" Shippo asked as he inspected the helmet more.

"Because I want you to." Sesshomaru said. "Now go and test it out." The boys grumbled but put on their helmets and left the meeting room and headed towards their training dome.

* * *

"Mmm," Rin said as she rubbed her stomach from the back seat of Sango's maroon colored Chevrolet Traverse SUV. "That food was amazing."

"I agree." Kagome said. Then, one after another, the four girls heard their cell phones ring as they received a text message. Kagome looked down then at the three girls inside the car with her. "It wasn't any of you guys playing a trick was it?"

"Would we send it to everyone if it was a trick?" Ayame asked lightly with a smile. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked down at her phone.

"Oh, it's from Head Master Kaede." Kagome said.

"Yeah," Rin replied as she clicked a button on her pink Juicy Couture Sidekick phone. "What does she mean when she says that?"

"Um, well I know part of it means to get back to headquarters and head to the conference room." Ayame said.

"What does it say? You know I suck at multitasking while driving." Sango grumbled as she waited to make a left turn. Kagome cleared her throat as she jokingly got ready to make a speech.

"It says to go back to base and check out hot guys in tight black uniforms." Kagome joked. The two girls in the backseat couldn't help but laugh while Sango got a grin on her face.

"No seriously." Sango said then stopped the car at a red light. "Wait, it's a red light. I'll just do it." The other three occupants in the car chuckled softly trying to calm down as Sango opened her white Fujitsu Slider phone which had a complete key pad.

**Text Message**

_Head back to base. New equipment being tested by our brother league._

_-Kaede _

"Oh, I see." Sango said as she passed the green light and put her phone down.

"Yeah, let's see what this new equipment is." Kagome said as she looked at the road.

The car, with the four girls, arrived at the parking lot for the Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company building. Sango stuck out a plastic ID card to a scanner as it scanned the bar code and opened the red and white pole that prevented cars from passing without proper ID.

"Well, let's go open the door and see what this 'new equipment' is, shall we?" Sango asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Yup." The other three girls replied back as they closed the car door and walked over to a wall.

"Well, Kagome, you are our leader." Rin said as she waited for her sister like friend to open the secret door.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Kagome said as she placed her hand on the wall. After a minute, the wall glowed a green color.

"Please state name and agent number." A computerized female voice said from the wall speaker.

"Kagome Higurashi, Agent zero nine (09)." Kagome stated.

"Confirmed. Welcome Agent 09." The computerized female voice said as the parking lot wall opened and revealed an automatic door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Kagome went inside, followed closely by Sango, Ayame, and Rin.

Once inside, the door closed and the four female agents went down a long narrow hallway. They finally reached a door with a 'Conference Room' sign nailed to the wall above the door.

"Ladies, glad you can make it." A kind voice said from inside.

"Hi Head Master Kaede." Kagome said as she bowed in respect and greeting towards her superior. The other three girls followed suit as they saw their leader bowing slightly. "What is this new equipment that you spoke of earlier?"

"Oh yes, these" Kaede said as she pointed towards four white motorcycle helmets. "Are specialized helmets."

"Specialized how?" Rin asked bluntly as she went over to the glass table and inspected the white helmets.

"Well, my dear Rin, these helmets protect against gases, poisons, and protects your identity." Kaede answered.

"Okay, besides from covering our whole face and apparently all of our hair, how else does it 'protect our identity'?" Ayame asked as she went over to the cinnamon colored eyed girl with black hair.

"They mask your scent and presence." Kaede answered simply. "Now, let's watch our brother league test out our newest equipment, shall we?" The thirty year old woman then went over to a large one hundred inch flat screen television and grabbed a remote. She then pressed the power button and turned towards a channel.

"How are we watching them?" Kagome asked.

"Camera's are set up in their training dome." Kaede said.

"Isn't that spying?" Sango asked as she took a seat in a leather chair and took one of the four white helmets.

"Not unless they don't know we are watching." Kaede replied with a small smile.

"Do they know?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"This time, yes." Kaede replied. Kagome and the other girls quirked an eyebrow but let the situation drop as they saw four male figures with tight black suits and black helmets jump out of the corner. The boys landed in the middle of the camera shot and looked around.

"So, what? Do we just watch them?" Kagome asked.

"They have watched us in the battle with the spider demon the other way to see how we work. No point in not doing the same." Kaede said smugly.

"They did?" The four girls asked in unison to each other.

"Yes, they did. Now, shall we watch?" Kaede asked as she gestured towards the television screen. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin watched intently on the boys who spied on them during battle.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo rushed into the made up forest as it was computerized into the training dome's hologram projectors.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Koga asked as he looked around the fake forest.

"There's this hologram demon that we are suppose to defeat while testing out these helmets." Miroku answered. "Don't you listen?"

"No." Koga said.

"Keh, who listens to my brother?" Inuyasha asked. He then saw a movement from beneath the trees branches and a rustle in the leaves with the corner of his eye. Inuyasha then drew out the sword that was at his side and gripped it with his two hands. In a flash of yellow light, the sword grew from its original small size to a sword that was one foot wide and four feet long with a sharp pointed tip. "Time for Tetsusaiga."

"You know, I never understood how that sword uses your demonic powers to transform like that, but whatever." Shippo said as he got ready to attack with his claws.

"Keh, then don't." Inuyasha scoffed. "Get ready for battle."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to let the demon try and find us first? That way we can test out the helmets." Miroku said.

"Like I care." Inuyasha grumbled but put down his sword on top of his right shoulder.

"Just wait." Shippo said.

At first the hologram of a demon walked right past them behind a few bushes. It turned its head towards where the four were and found them. The large puke green colored demon that had one horn on the side of its head and orange eyes with beady black pupils.

"It found us," Koga said the obvious.

"Well obviously." Shippo mumbled.

"Well, now we know the helmets work." Miroku said.

"Let's get the girly chit chat done later, okay? We have to deal with ugly here." Inuyasha said as he leaped forward and swung his overly large sword towards the demon's chest. It made a gash from the demons right shoulder towards the top of its left hip.

"It's not girly chit chat, mutt." Koga said as he ran up to a tree and leaped into it with his demonic speed and strength. He then jumped behind the demon and jumped towards its back, kicking - hard. The large computer stimulated demon roared in pain and tipped forward.

Miroku jumped away from the almost falling demon, considering he was the only one without demonic powers, he would have trouble surviving the crash, though it was only a simulation. Shippo, on the other hand, stood directly under the falling demon. He flexed his fox claws, which were placed on his fingers, and jumped directly into the line of the demon. He sliced through the demons large chest and emerged from the other side, not a single drop of blood clung to him because of the special suit. He landed gracefully on the other side of the demon.

Miroku took out special rectangular pieces of paper with Japanese symbols on them. He chanted words quietly as the paper glowed a blue flame that engulf the paper but not dissolve it into dust. He then threw the magic paper towards the rapidly falling demon. The two pieces of paper attached itself to the demons arms. It sparked blue electricity around the demon as it engulfed the poor hologram in the spiritual power the monk had. The demon roared in pain as it turned to dust in the wind.

The group then gathered towards where Miroku was and took off their helmets.

"Nice work guys." Inuyasha commented as the hologram started to faze. The trees that were meant for the forest now looked like metal beams with extensions hanging off of them. The metal beams then started their descent underground as the floor around the objects moved downward.

"Thanks." The rest of the group said to their leader.

"What are those magic paper you use call again?" Shippo asked as he flexed his claws to check them over for any damage or blood.

"Sutras, Shippo, they are sutras. Our ancestors used them; they are basically spell scrolls except on rectangular pieces of paper that electrocutes the enemy it is thrown at. Only monks, priest, and priestesses can use them." Miroku explained.

"He just wanted a damn name, not a whole history of the thing." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, I was just saying." Miroku said.

"Keh, let's go. Most likely Sesshomaru was watching us through the cameras." Inuyasha said as he started walking back towards the door that led towards a hallway. The other three walked behind him as they followed.

Once the boys entered the conference room, they were met by a slow clapping sound coming from inside.

"Well done, boys. The helmets work well." Sesshomaru said as he stopped clapping.

"Keh, so are the helmets a new part of our uniform now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now you're hair and eye color won't be so noticeable." Sesshomaru said to his half brother and his team. "You may change and leave."

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

The boys walked out of the room and straight towards their dark blue locker room to change out of their tight black suit and put away their newly acquired helmets.

"What do we do now?" Koga asked as he put on his brown dress pants.

"I'm going home. It's passed six." Inuyasha answered as he put on his collared shirt and hung the tie around his neck without tying it together.

"Oh, then I'm heading out." Shippo said as he put on his dress shoes and stood up.

"Me too." Miroku said next as he draped his jacket on his arm.

The two demons, one half demon, and one human walked out of the locker room and towards their offices and desks to pick up their suitcases and any work that needed to be done. They then walked towards the parking garage together, with briefcases in hand, and went out the door.

"See you later." Miroku said as he waved and went to his dark grey Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera car.

"Yup, later." Shippo said as he also went towards his black BMW M-Zero car.

"Bye." Koga called back as he walked away towards his red Audi R8 TDI Le Mans car.

"Yeah, bye." Inuyasha said lastly as he made his way over to his black Toyota FT-HS Hybrid Sports car. Once he sat down in his car, Inuyasha took out his black Samsung U900 Flipshot cell phone and smiled down at it before pressing a few buttons and putting it up to his ear.

* * *

"Well, now we have new equipment." Sango said as her and the girls walk into a purple tinted locker room.

"Yeah, that's good. Now our whole face can't be seen." Kagome answered back as she opened her locker with a combination towards her lock.

"Yep, but I kind of wonder why when the boys took off their helmets their faces were electronically scrambled." Rin said.

"That's because they want to keep their identity a secret. Even to us. And our identities aren't allowed out to them either." Kagome replied.

"Oh well, at least we get to have new equipment." Ayame said. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past six. I say we head home." Kagome said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sango said as she closed her locker and started walking towards the door.

The girls walked out towards the empty hallway and took a left turn towards the elevator to get their briefcases and papers from their desks. Once they were done, the girls walked passed Sango's desk but stopped.

"What's with the light, Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Someone left a message not too long ago." Sango said as she picked up the phone and heard a message. She started scribbling something down on yet another green sticky note pad then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no one." Sango said in a slight sing song voice with a grin on her face as she handed Kagome the green piece of paper; Kagome quirked an eyebrow before looking at the note.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I LOVE THEM! :)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS!**


	5. Sport Outings

**Disclaimer: Like many, I do not own Inuyasha & co.**

* * *

Sport Outings

The girls walked out towards the empty hallway and took a left turn towards the elevator to get their briefcases and papers from their desks. Once they were done, the girls walked passed Sango's desk but stopped.

"What's with the light, Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Someone left a message not too long ago." Sango said as she picked up the phone and heard a message. She started scribbling something down on yet another green sticky note pad then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no one." Sango said in a slight sing song voice with a grin on her face as she handed Kagome the green piece of paper; Kagome quirked an eyebrow before looking at the note.

"Who's it from, Kagome?" Rin asked as she walked behind Kagome and peered over her shoulder.

"Is it stalker boy?" Ayame asked jokingly as she walked up to the girl and looked at the note. All through this, Sango looked innocently and up at the ceiling finding it very amusing.

"Sango, whose number is this?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her dark brown haired friend with chestnut colored eyes.

"I don't know." Sango lied in a sing song voice.

"Sango," Kagome said sternly. "This 'message' you got was just a phone number. I know the person must've left a name on that stupid answering machine of yours."

"Well," Sango dragged out as she looked innocently at her superior and sister like friend.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"You'll just have to call the person, huh?" Sango said with an amused smile.

"You know, Sango, if this has something to do with the company, I have the right to know." Kagome said getting a bit angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"Sango, who is it?" Ayame asked.

"Trust me; it has nothing to do with the company." Sango said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Just call." Kagome looked skeptically at her friend but decided to roll her eyes and walk towards the elevator once again. Sango had a wide smile placed on her lips. She was about to follow the priestess before a hand grabbed her wrist and she looked back.

"Who is it, Sango?" Rin asked quietly, making sure Kagome couldn't hear them.

"Just the manager of Naibun Shouri." Sango said nonchalantly.

"Doesn't that have to do with the company though?" Ayame asked.

"Not this time." Sango said before she pulled her hand back and walked over to the elevator. "You coming or are you spending the night in you offices?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Ayame said as she started walking with Rin by her side.

"What do you think she means by that?" Rin asked the red haired, green eyed; wolf demon in such a quiet voice, only demons could hear it.

"Maybe it has something to do with a date." Ayame said with a small wink. Rin's face showed understanding and amusement.

"Kagome's going to have one hell of a phone call, then." Rin said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Ayame laughed at her friend as they walked into the elevator.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." The guns woman and the wolf demon said quickly as they tried not to grin. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"My friends." Kagome mumbled as the elevator started to descend towards the parking lot.

* * *

Inuyasha drove down the street of his neighborhood leading towards his eight bedrooms and ten bathrooms, two story red bricked house. He then made a right turn and turned into the driveway of his house before opening the garage and making the car drive into the cement room. He turned off the engine and got out of his black sports car. Before he got out of the car he took his cell phone from the cup holder and briefcase before slamming the door and walking over towards the door to his house.

Inuyasha closed the garage door and entered his house in silence. He looked at his marble floors and marbled stair case before shaking his head and heading towards his room to take a well deserved shower.

The half demon went into his blood red colored room. He then threw his briefcase over to his bed then put his phone on the charger to let it suck up the power of electricity. He then went to his bathroom and stripped down to take a shower.

Once through with the shower, he went into his large closet and chose a pair of dark blue boxers and put them on, and then dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha then placed his clothes into the hamper, waiting to get the washed.

'_I should do the laundry.' _Inuyasha thought. _'Maybe I should hire a maid or something.' _He then rethought the last statement as he went downstairs for some dinner. _'No, I can't do that. Then the secret of being in a secret fighting league might get revealed.' _

He went into his refrigerator and frowned at what he saw. Nothing except butter, cheese, and milk. Inuyasha then went over to his cabinets and found some dried pasta noodles. He went over to his pot rack and grabbed one then filled it with water from the faucet. He put it on the stove and waited for it to boil.

After about five minutes, the water started to boil. Inuyasha poured some spaghetti noodles into it and started to wait. He then heard his cell phone ringing from upstairs with his demonic hearing. He rushed out of the kitchen and towards his phone up in his room. He then rushed to unplug it from its charger and opened the flip phone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, hi. Who is this?" a female voice asked from the other line.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Inuyasha joked. "But why should I tell you my name?"

"I don't know." The voice said. "Maybe because you left this number to call."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Didn't you leave a message at the Nayamashii Suterusu Company for me to call this number?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said a bit skeptically. Then something clicked in his mind. "Oh, you must be Kagome."

"Uh, yeah, and you are…?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha. Remember?" Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi." Inuyasha said back. An awkward silence followed the greeting. "Some meeting today, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I still can't believe you got me to agree to two billion dollars and 55% percent of our total selling's." Kagome laughed on the other line.

"You can just say I'm good at things like that."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you didn't leave a message to call you just to talk about work." Inuyasha smiled at the words that were said.

"You're right. That's not why."

"Then why?"

"Just to talk, I guess. I was going to talk to you at the club but you left."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kagome answered.

"It's okay, but is your friend okay? You said you saw your friend run out."

"Wow, I didn't know you remembered." Kagome said with a slight smile. "Yeah, she's fine."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he started to walk back downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"Well, you see, she's kind of shy, so she got felt up by this guy and freaked out. Nothing too bad. "Kagome answered.

"Felt up how? Like you and me?" Inuyasha asked amusedly. Kagome's amused laughter rang through the phone.

"No, not exactly." Kagome said between laughing fits. Inuyasha marveled at the sound of her merry laughter. "She just got her ass felt up."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it. She just totally freaked out." Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed slightly at the statement then stirred the cooking spaghetti in the boiling pot of water. Another silence fell between the two of them once again. "So…"

"So…" Inuyasha imitated. "Why don't we go out sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" There was a pause on the other line. "You know, we don't have to." Inuyasha quickly said.

"Actually, that would be nice. But,"

"But…?" Inuyasha asked as his muscles tensed a bit.

"But I'm busy tomorrow. How about the next day?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment.

"Sunday?"

"Oh yeah, it's Sunday." Kagome realized. Inuyasha laughed a bit at her forgetfulness.

"Do you have the same days off as I do from work?"

"Are you're days off Saturday and Sunday too? Like school all over again?"

"Yep those are the days alright." Inuyasha said with an amused smile as he drained the water from the pot and placed the spaghetti in a plate.

"So how about Saturday at seven? Whatever I'm doing should be over by then." Kagome said.

"Yeah, that'll be a good time." Inuyasha said as he took out the butter and stirred it into the spaghetti. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kagome laughed.

"We're talking like we've known each other for a long time." Kagome said as she giggled. Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"Like I said at the club, you're different. I don't know how, or why, but you just are." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"That's sweet." Kagome said while a smile played on her lips.

"You're sweet." Inuyasha shot back. The two laughed a bit. "So I never got your answer, what are you doing tomorrow that's so important you can't go out with me?" Inuyasha joked.

"Going out with some friends, that's all." Kagome said. "What are you doing _now_?"

"Making dinner." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a fork from a drawer and stuck it in the plate then sat down on a cushioned wooden chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I call at the wrong time?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's okay, no big."

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"No, let's talk. No one else lives at my house anyways." Inuyasha said with a shrug, though Kagome couldn't see it from the other line.

"Funny, no one else lives in my house either." Kagome said a bit amused.

"So what are _you _doing now?"

"Working on a new design." Kagome said as fiddling was heard from the other line.

"Really now? What type of design?" Inuyasha asked as he put his fork into the spaghetti and lifted it towards his mouth.

"Just a shirt." Kagome said.

"A little more specifically please, Kagome." Inuyasha said jokingly. Kagome laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay. It's a women's shirt made for going out to clubs and what not."

"Do you want a guy's opinion?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's okay." Kagome joked. "I got this under control."

"Sure you do." Inuyasha joked as he put another forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. Kagome heard him chewing his food.

"Well, you sound busy eating, so I'm just going to go." Kagome said.

"No, you don't have to." Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I don't want to keep interrupting your dinner, besides I have a lot of work to do." Kagome said. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. See you at seven." Inuyasha relented.

"Okay, bye." With that, the two hung up.

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow." Inuyasha asked himself as he sat at the kitchen table in silence. He then looked around. "I either need to get a roommate or a dog." Inuyasha thought out loud as he scooped up another noodle.

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed as she looked at her phone. She then looked at the number she just called and smiled.

'_Tomorrow should be fun.' _Kagome thought as she pressed the save button on her phone. _'Ugh, I guess I have to get back to work.' _On the paper in front of her was a design that was a three quarter sleeve shirt with a long hole after the shoulder and ended at the elbow on both arms. Then there was a long skinny hole aligned horizontally near the person's cleavage would be, and then closed near the person's armpit. The print on the shirt was all grew and one pink rose that was large enough to go from the right shoulder and down the right side of the shirt without touching the left side.

Kagome looked over her work then looked at the digital clock near her bed as she flipped over on her bed.

'_It's nine at night. What do you know?' _Kagome thought as she placed her phone back on its charger holder and put all of her work into her folder, and then put the folder into her briefcase. _'Wow, I'm not tired.' _Kagome groaned in her mind. She then felt a slight weight shift her bed. Kagome looked down and saw her beloved two tail dog demon pet. "Hey, Keiko. What are you doing?"

"Woof." Keiko barked out happily as she rubbed her furry head onto Kagome's cheek.

"Bored, huh?" Kagome asked as she picked up her pet and lifted her above her head. "You don't want to go to bed early, do you?" Keiko barked a little before cocking her head. Kagome sighed then turned around in her bed and got under the covers. She put Keiko down on the second pillow on her bed then clapped twice so the lights turned off. "Good night."

"Woof." Keiko barked as she cuddled herself into the pillow.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the wall clock in his kitchen as he washed his dishes in the sink. He sighed out in disappointment.

'_Only nine o' clock, huh?' _Inuyasha thought. _'This is going to be a long night.' _After finishing the dishes, he put them on the rack and grabbed his phone before heading upstairs. _'Doesn't hurt to do a little work.' _

The silver haired dog half demon walked up his marbled steps and into his room. Inuyasha then flopped down on his bed grabbed his briefcase that was resting on the floor. He opened it and found papers strewn about.

"Great," Inuyasha said sarcastically to himself. He then took out a picture of the soccer uniforms for men and women. He then started to scribble on it before throwing it back into the briefcase and slamming it closed. "Fuck it, I give up!" The black Samsung U900 Flipshot phone started to ring. "What!?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, dude, chill." A male voice said from the other line.

"Sorry, I'm just… never mind." Inuyasha sighed then took his phone away from his ear to look at whose calling. "Oh, Miroku it's you."

"Not too glad I called, I see." Miroku said.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"What's up?" Miroku asked. "Something has to be bothering you."

"Just this girl. We're going out tomorrow and I don't know what we're going to do." Inuyasha sighed.

"Is it the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu?" Miroku asked knowingly.

"Yes,"

"Then she'll enjoy anything." Miroku answered. "Seems like a nice enough girl."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he flipped over on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why did you call?"

"Oh right," Miroku said as something clicked in his head. "Since tomorrow is our day off, as well as Koga's and Shippo's, why don't we go to that park with all of those sporting fields? I'll bring the equipment."

"Sure, as long as it ends before seven." Inuyasha said then thought about it. "Make that six; I want to get ready before I go out."

"Wow, Inuyasha, I never have seen you so determined to go on a date. Why the change?"

"I don't know, Miroku." Inuyasha sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, good luck figuring that out." Miroku said. "I'm getting to bed. It's sometimes no fair when one human is up against three demons. Well, two demons and a half demon."

"Hey! I am just as strong as those two! Actually I'm stronger cause' I'm their leader!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Yes, yes, but I'm going to bed. I need all the energy I have for tomorrow's sport outing with you guys." Miroku said a bit exasperated. "Bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha said as he flipped his phone close and stared at the ceiling. _'Why is she _so _different from all the others?'_ Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Might as well sleep on it then.' _With that, Inuyasha put his phone back on the charger and went under his covers for some warmth. He tucked himself in and closed his golden eyes while he thought over the reason why the date with Kagome was so different from the rest.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and uncurled herself from the previous night's blankets. She was greeted with the bright sun light that made its way through the cracks of the blinds covering the glass windows. Kagome looked at her night stand then at a digital clock with red numbers.

'_Eight in the morning.' _Kagome thought as she slowly got a sitting position in her bed while her feet were off to the side. _'Great.' _She slowly made her way towards her personal bathroom. She opened a white door and found a bathroom that was completely light blue tiles.

Kagome slipped off her pajama's and made her way into the shower. Turning the knob to a warm water temperature, she enjoyed the sensation of warmth that relaxed her stiff muscles. After her uneventful shower, Kagome took a pink towel and wrapped it around her body. She then took her tooth brush from its cup by the sink and put minty tooth paste on the bristles. Once everything was done and set to go, Kagome made her way towards her walk in closet and took out an outfit.

'_Let's see, what am I doing today?' _Kagome asked herself. _'I'm going to the sporting fields with Sango, Ayame, and Rin. Might as well wear something sporty out of the house and straight to the fields, maybe I'll bring a change of clothes.' _She reached onto the rack and pulled out dark blue mesh short shorts with an odd symbol in white at the corner. She then turned around and pulled out a light blue tank top and draped them over her arm.

Kagome made her way back towards the bathroom confinements and put on her clothes, along with panties and a bra of course. Kagome then put the used towel and bed wear in the laundry basket and carried it outside to the hallway and down towards the laundry room. Kagome put the clothes in the washing machine, where other article of clothing's were strewn about, and filled it with detergent. She pressed a pretty white button and the machine roared to life as it drenched everything inside it with water.

The priestess then made her way towards her room once again and took out a black duffel bag with a Nike sign on the side of it. She put an extra outfit into the bag and went out towards the hallway and made her way down her stairs.

"Hey Keiko, you hungry girl?" Kagome asked her faithful two tail dog demon pet as they crossed paths in the house. She made her way towards the kitchen and brought some dog food towards the purple dog bowl that was on the ground. "There you go. Get ready to leave to the sporting fields in a bit." With that said to her dog, Kagome took the duffel bag and went into another closet in the hallway.

She looked inside and found many, many pairs of shoes from casual sandals to expensive high heels. She went towards the middle of the large hall closet and took out a pair of white with pink linings New Balance shoes. She slipped the shoes onto her feet and tied the laces before looking further into the closet to find another pair of shoes and stuffed them insider her duffel bag that was slung over her shoulder.

Just then, the girl heard her phone go off from upstairs inside the bedroom. Kagome rushed out of the hallway and made her way towards the said phone and quickly pressed the green phone button.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone as she regained her breathing from running up the stairs and down the hall.

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to go to the sporting fields?" asked a female voice from the other hand.

"Yeah, just got done. You need me to bring anything, Sango?" Kagome said as she walked out of the room and back towards where she dropped the duffel bag in her hurry to answer the phone. Kagome found the bag on the floor of the shoe closet and picked it up.

"Nah, you don't have to bring anything. We'll probably just eat at some store around their anyways, so no need to bring food." Sango said cheerfully as she contemplated something. "Nope, I got everything covered." Kagome laughed slightly.

"Good to know." Kagome said in between giggles. "So what time are we meeting?"

"It's ten o'clock right now, so how about at one? I doubt that Rin and Ayame are even awake yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that last comment." Kagome said with a smile. "What am I going to do for the next three hours?" Kagome then made her way from the shoe closet and closed the door behind her with duffel bag in tow. She then dropped off her bag next to the front door and went over towards the living room that was accented with many bright colors of orange, yellow, and red.

"You could be a lazy bum." Sango suggested playfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kagome said dryly as she took a remote control in her hand and pressed a red button to turn on the television set.

"Oh, hey, I don't have a useable volleyball; do you have one we can borrow?" Sango asked suddenly as shuffling was heard on the other line.

"Yeah, I have one." Kagome said, mumbling a bit, as she got off her bright red couch and made her way towards another closet in another hallway that lead to an indoor pool. She opened the doors to the closet and saw almost endless supply of sports equipment. _'The joys of being rich.' _Kagome thought a bit sarcastically as she made her way into the closet to locate a volley ball. She took the volleyball off its shelf and brought it to the forgotten duffel bag at that lay at the front door.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"Sure, no problem." Kagome replied back as she made her way back towards the television. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing I guess, just watching TV." Sango said nonchalantly. "What are you doing?"

"Same thing over here." Kagome said as she sat on the bright red couch and folded her legs beside her. "God, why is there nothing on?"

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk with me and Kirara?" Sango asked as shuffling was heard on the other line.

"You're two tail cat demon?" Kagome asked though she knew the answer.

"No, my pet goldfish." Sango said sarcastically. "Yes my two tail cat demon!"

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure." Kagome said.

"So, do you want to come?"

"Sure, mind if I bring Keiko with me?"

"Your two tail dog demon?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," Kagome said dryly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, they love each other, like we do," Sango said. "Like siblings."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"How about the park about a mile away from both of our houses?" Sango asked. "I mean a mile walk before we meet up is nothing like our training."

"Sure," Kagome said as she turned off the television and made her way towards the hallway before the front door and went over to a few hooks on the wall. She grabbed a black sequin collar with a bone shaped metal plate with Keiko's name and address on it and a black sequin leash.

"So are you leaving now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, let me just put Keiko's collar on and I'll be on my way." Kagome said as she accommodated the collar so it was big enough to fit over the she dog demon's head.

"Kay, I'll see you there with Kirara." Sango said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." With that, the two friends hung up their cell phones. Kagome whistled loudly and it echoed throughout the house.

"Keiko!" Kagome yelled.

"Woof." Keiko barked as she scampered her way towards her owner.

"Hey, sweetie, what do you say to going for a walk to the park with Sango and Sango's she-cat demon, Kirara?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down to be the same height the sandy furred two tail dog demon who had one ear flopping down and the other pointed was. Her eyes were a light purple color and her tails had a black tip. Keiko cocked her head to the side as she stared at the priestess.

"Woof." Keiko said with a nod.

"That's a girl." Kagome said with a smile as she slipped the collar over Keiko's head and tightened it enough to not fall off but loose enough to not choke the dog demon. Keiko waited patiently as Kagome clipped on the leash and lead them to the door. Kagome grabbed her keys which were attached to a zip ID case that had money and cards in it from the night that the girls went to club. Kagome then put her phone in an arm sling that was meant for an iPod, but modified it to fit her pink Samsung II phone. The two then walked out of the house and locked the door before jogging slowly down the sidewalk towards the park.

* * *

"Okay, Kirara, let's get going." Sango said as she put a strawberry argyle colored collar over the beige colored cat demon who had red eyes and black tips on the end of her two tails and over her paws. The cat demon also had a diamond shaped black fur on her forehead and black ears instead of the beige fur. Sango then attached a black leash onto Kirara's collar and stood up from her crouching position. "There you go,"

"Mew." Kirara said as she stood up from her sitting position and stretched out. Sango smiled at the cat's antics and grabbed the end of the leash.

"To bad you have to be on a leash." Sango said. "If it wasn't for that law that said that when you walk a pet outside of a park then they have to be on a leash, I would totally just let you just run around."

"Mew." Kirara said as she followed her owner out the door. Sango grabbed her black O2 XDA Serra touch screen phone with a full keypad and tucked it into her cotton short pockets and grabbed a small pink pouch that housed her money, keys, and cards. Sango then went out her front door in her white cotton shorts and pink tank top and locked the door. The duo started walking down the sidewalk of their neighborhood to go meet up with the priestess and her two tail dog demon.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and found a girl with white cotton shorts and a pink tank top on running towards her with a cat on a leash running alongside the girl.

"Hey, Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just meeting up with you." Sango said. The two shared a smile. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You're the one that invited me here." Kagome said as they started walking towards a small lake.

"Okay that's true." Sango said. "Hey, how did that phone call go?"

"What phone call?" Kagome asked.

"Come on, don't play dumb." Sango said. Kagome blinked unemotionally. "You know the one with _Takahashi._" Sango nudged Kagome in the ribs playfully as she said the last name of the manager of Naibun Shouri Sporting Utility Company.

"I figured you would pry." Kagome said as she looked at Sango from the corner of her eyes.

"Come on, spill." Sango said with a smile. "Did he ask you out?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"No clue."

"What do you mean 'no clue'?" Sango asked as she put her hands on her hips. Keiko and Kirara looked at their owners with cocked heads as they stared in wonder.

"He never told me anything." Kagome said with a shrug. "Why don't you get a guy?"

"W-what d-do you mean by that, K-Kagome?" Sango stuttered badly.

"Oh boy." Kagome groaned. "I've known you since middle school. I know you've had a few boyfriends."

"Yeah, but they were nothing serious. Besides we didn't even get that far." Sango said.

"Sango, don't you think it would be nice to have someone care about you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"If you actually _let _someone care about you, it'll be nice. Trust me." Kagome said with a smile. "Lighten up a little."

"Alright, next time we go out to a club or something…" Sango said as she left her sentence hanging.

"Whatever you say." Kagome said. Just then, her phone started to ring from her arm. It vibrated and rung a shrill tone. Kagome took out the phone from the strap and looked at the caller ID before pressing the green phone button and answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, when are we leaving?" a female voice said from the other line.

"Um, I don't know Rin, Sango said one o'clock, but we're pretty bored." Kagome said as she looked at Sango who was walking beside the her and trying to listen to one side of the conversation.

"I'm bored, and I just called Ayame, she's bored too." Rin said. "Why don't we go now?" Kagome took the phone away from her ear and checked the time before putting it back at its previous spot beside her head.

"It's about twelve, Sango, do you want to go?" Kagome asked as she put her hand over the speaker on her phone. Sango shrugged.

"Sure, but I have to get home and get my stuff." Sango said as the two girls started walking back towards where they came from. Kagome took her hand off the speaker of the phone.

"Sure, we can go now, but we have to walk home first and get our stuff, so meet you at the sporting fields in about half an hour or so?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, half an hour sounds good." Rin said cheerfully from her side of the phone. "I'll just tell Ayame."

"Okay, thanks." Kagome said.

"No problem." Rin said. "See you."

"Kay, bye." Kagome replied before turning to Sango. "I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Okay, bye!" Sango said as she started running off towards her house with Kirara running alongside the demon slayer.

"Bye!" Kagome called back as she also started running off with Keiko next to her.

**…Half an hour later…**

"Hey guys!" Rin said cheerfully as she saw Kagome pull up in her sparkling silver Mazda RX8 car and Sango come up in a maroon Chevrolet Traverse car.

"Hey Rin, Ayame." Sango and Kagome said in unison as they took out their duffel bags from their car and walked over to the other two with Kirara and Keiko in tow.

"What do you want to do?" Ayame asked as she stretched an arm above her head.

"Why don't we play volleyball?" Rin said excitedly as she eyed the volleyball in Kagome's hands.

"Sure, I've been dying to hit something." Kagome said jokingly. The others looked a bit worriedly at her. "I was just kidding."

"Okay, just don't kill us." Ayame said jokingly as she playfully hit Kagome in the upper arm.

"Just for that, I should." Kagome said with a wide smile as they walked over towards the volleyball court that was located outside. The ground of the volleyball court was sand, so beach volleyball is what the group of girls will be playing.

After a few serves and bumps and passes, the group of girls who were paired off as Kagome and Sango then Rin and Ayame, they took a water break.

"Intense game." Ayame said as she opened her water bottle and took a gulp of its contents of water.

"Oh yeah," Sango said a bit sarcastically. Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang as a text message was sent to her phone. The girls looked at the object that made the sound then at Kagome. She then took the phone and opened the message.

(A/N: Okay, for the text messages, the names at the end aren't really there, they're just there to help you know which person is talking… texting… whatever…)

**Text Message**

_We still on for tonight? –Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled at the text message then clicked the reply button and pressed the many keys to type out her message at a fast pace.

_You bet. Can't wait. ;) What are we doing tonight anyways? –Kagome_

_Whatever you want. Or we could go to a movie. –Inuyasha_

_That'll be fun. –Kagome_

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled amusedly at the girl who obviously lost herself to the world of text messaging.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she came back to Earth.

"Who are you talking to that is making you lose your mind?" Rin asked as she peeked over the priestesses shoulder.

"No one." Kagome said with a grin.

"No one, huh?" Sango said unconvinced. "Then what's making you smile?"

"Just someone." Kagome said with a smile as she made her phone screen go black and held the volleyball in her hand. "Let's continue playing."

"Who is it, Kagome?" Rin pushed. Kagome just kept smiling.

"Mmm, just someone." Kagome said. "Thanks for hooking me up with him, Rin." The said girl looked confusedly at the other.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. Kagome just wink before throwing the ball and serving it over the volleyball net, sending it over to the other side. Ayame bumped the ball over to the other side towards Sango who tipped it to Kagome.

"You're the one that told me to talk to the guy." Kagome said as she went up to the ball and spiked it down. Ayame attempted to hit the ball back into the air, but failed when it whizzed past her at lightning speed.

"Impressive, Higurashi." A male voice said from the side. All four girls looked towards their side and found four guys watching them.

"Shippo!" Rin said excitedly as she bounded over towards the fox demon.

"It's you." Ayame said impassively as she looked at the male wolf demon.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Koga said arrogantly. Ayame rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Oh god, it's you." Sango groaned as she looked towards the monk.

"Nice to see you again too." Miroku replied.

"Thanks for the compliment, Takahashi." Kagome said as she made her way towards the half demon and stood in front of him.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Wait, you all know each other?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"He's the guy that asked me on a date." Rin said as she pointed her thumb towards Shippo. Shippo just raised his hand and waved slightly.

"He's the guy that I told you that was cocky." Ayame said as she pointed at Koga. "And still is cocky from the sounds of it."

"He's the guy that touched my ass." Sango said a bit angrily.

"And what a fine ass it was." Miroku said lecherously. Sango turned beet red before she took the volleyball in her hand and hit it hard towards Miroku's head. It hit the monk with a thud as he tumbled a bit before falling sideways towards the ground.

"Yeah, don't get her mad." Kagome suggested to the man on the ground.

"What do you say we play against each other?" Inuyasha suggested suddenly. The others looked at each other.

"How fair is that? It's just a bunch of girls." Koga said. "We can beat them with our eyes closed."

"Why you..." Ayame seethed as she brought her fist up.

"Oh, you're on." Kagome said as she picked up the dropped volleyball. "You are in for a big surprise." Kagome mumbled as she made a 'come here' signal to the girls with her hand. The girls nodded and got into position. Kagome was serving with Rin standing next to her, Sango and Ayame were in the front.

The guys shrugged and walked over to the other side of the court and got into position. Inuyasha being the next server with Shippo next to him, and Miroku and Koga were up front. With a nod to everyone, Kagome threw the ball in the air and slapped it across the court. Keiko and Kirara looked from their seat on the grass and cocked their heads to the side as they watched the game. Males versus Females. Let the games begin.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD SERIOUSLY CONTINUE THIS!**


	6. Helpful Author's Note

**

* * *

**

*

* * *

**Helpful Author's Note**

Kagome Higurashi: Agent 09 – Priestess – Leader – Age 21

Sango Takara: Agent 11 – Demon Slayer – Co-Leader – Age 21

Ayame Reiko: Agent 25 – Wolf Demon – Third in command – Age 22

Rin Yasu: Agent 39 – Guns woman – Fourth in command – Age 20

Inuyasha Takahashi: Agent 08 – Dog Half Demon – Leader – Age 22

Miroku Hiroki: Agent 12 – Monk – Co-Leader – Age 22

Koga Osamu: Agent 24 – Wolf Demon – Third in command – Age 23

Shippo Ken: Agent 38 – Fox Demon – Fourth in command – Age 21

**:) Thanks for reading (:**

* * *

*

* * *


	7. Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha; don't really own the title of the chapter either…**

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! YES! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! **__**:)**_

* * *

Pride and Prejudice

"What do you say we play against each other?" Inuyasha suggested as they stood at the side of the beach volleyball court. The others looked at each other.

"How fair is that? It's just a bunch of girls." Koga said. "We can beat them with our eyes closed."

"Why you..." Ayame seethed as she brought her fist up.

"Oh, you're on." Kagome said as she picked up the dropped and forgotten volleyball. "You are in for a big surprise." Kagome mumbled as she made a 'come here' signal to the girls with her hand. The girls nodded and got into position. Kagome was serving with Rin standing next to her, Sango and Ayame were in the front.

The guys shrugged and walked over to the other side of the court and got into position. Inuyasha being the next server with Shippo next to him, and Miroku and Koga were up front. With a nod to everyone, Kagome threw the ball in the air and slapped it across the court. Keiko and Kirara looked from their seat on the grass and cocked their heads to the side as they watched the game. Males versus Females. Let the games begin.

The white rubber ball made its way across the court at lightning speed. It was so fast that if the person blinked, they would've missed it fly through the air. The ball went into the back end of the court. Inuyasha easily let the ball bounce off his arms and hit it towards Koga. The said male wolf demon saw it coming and tipped it towards Miroku and let him spike it down.

Ayame jumped up and blocked the spike before it made it towards her side of the court. Unfortunately, the ball hit the tips of the female wolf demon's fingers and flew high into the air. Rin and Sango watched the ball as it made its decent towards the ground. On the side of the court, the boys watched in wonderment as the girls stared at the ball high up in the air. Everyone was so focused on the falling white rubber ball that they didn't notice Kagome sneak up towards the net and prepare to launch an attack.

The ball came down in slow motion for the group. The girls didn't notice that none of them were moving but just staring at the falling volleyball. Suddenly, the ball came down and Kagome raced forwards and spiked it over the net as best she could from the position she was in – the middle of the court. The ball rushed forward then hit the sandy ground of the other side, next to Koga's feet. The group stared at the ball for a few seconds before whipping their heads towards the priestess. Kagome just smiled innocently and waved.

"One point for us." Kagome said with a wink as the girls faces broke into smiles.

"Nice job, Kagome." Sango said as she walked up to her.

"I'm just doing my job." Kagome said with a playful shrug. The other side of the court wasn't too happy.

"Koga, you idiot." Inuyasha grumbled. "It was _right _next to you."

"Shut up, mutt. I was just letting the girl get a point to make her happy." Koga lied, though no one needed to know that.

"Sure you did." Shippo said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now, let's just continue playing." Miroku suggested.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he picked up the volleyball and threw it to the other side. Rin saw the ball coming and caught it easily.

"Here you go, Kagome." Rin said as she handed the ball to Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile and took the ball then walked over to her previous position.

The beach volleyball game lasted for about an hour before the two groups decided to call it an end.

"Yes, we won!"

"No, we did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah, we did!"

"No you didn't, we did!"

"We won, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"The score was 59-57, _we _won!" Kagome said as she pointed towards the girls.

"Bitch, we won! The score was 57-60!" Inuyasha said back as they faced each other and screamed to no end.

"What did you call me?!" Kagome yelled back as she pushed Inuyasha in the chest.

"I called you a _bitch_, what are you going to do about it, slut?" Inuyasha said back.

"Man whore!"

"Prostitute!"

"Dick!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Can't think of anything else?" Kagome seethed in his face. Rin leaned towards Ayame's ear and Sango leaned in to hear what was going on.

"And they're going on a date tonight. You kind of wonder what's going to happen." Rin whispered. The other two girls nodded their head sadly as they watched the priestess and dog half demon argue.

"He's digging his own grave." Sango mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked as he walked towards the girls.

"Yeah, if anything, that Kagome girl is digging her own grave." Koga said cockily.

"No, Kagome is one feisty girl. Inuyasha is going to back down." Rin said.

"Twenty dollars on Kagome." Ayame piped up as she placed twenty dollars in her hand.

"Me too." Sango said.

"I'm in." Rin said as she got out the money.

"Psh, no way, I'm on Inuyasha. Men are superior to women." Koga said as he got twenty dollars.

"Sexist." The three girls mumbled. Miroku and Shippo shook their heads in disappointment.

"Anyways, I'm in for Kagome, she seems like the only person brave enough from the opposite sex to actually stand up to him." Miroku said.

"Okay, how about you, Shippo? Are you in?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Um… Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." Shippo said as he continued to watch the entertainment.

A few feet away, Inuyasha and Kagome continue their screaming match at each other, though it was far from the subject of the volleyball game.

"I don't see what I ever saw in you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Neither do I!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha's silver dog ears flatten themselves to his skull. The two became silent.

"That was harsh." Rin whispered quietly to the others, besides Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed.

"Fine then our date is off!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Fine! Who needs you?!" Kagome yelled back.

"Guys, stop it!" Rin said desperately as she stood in front of the two arguing friends.

"Yeah, I think you're taking this too far." Sango said as she put a hand on both of their shoulders. Kagome pulled away abruptly and went over to grab her belongings before making her way towards her car. Keiko followed obediently as they made their way home.

"How did this happen?" Ayame asked once they saw Kagome leave in her car. "It didn't start out this way."

"It's your fault! If you didn't say she was nothing in your eyes this wouldn't have happened!" Sango yelled at the dog half demon.

"Keh! The stupid bitch was the one that started it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"She was only joking around at first!" Rin yelled next. "Then you had to go shoot your mouth off and say that she was nothing but a mistake!" Inuyasha stayed quiet for a bit.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled. "Who needs her anyways?" The three remaining girls shook their head before grabbing their things and making their way to their own cars and drove off towards Kagome's house. Kirara growled at Inuyasha before following her owner to their beloved friend's house.

Once the girls were gone, the three boys that weren't in an argument hit Inuyasha in the shoulder – harshly.

"Idiot!" Shippo yelled.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha asked harshly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You just had to say the one thing that makes the girl _know _that you don't care for her." Miroku said.

"Keh, she started it. If she would've just let us win the stupid game then this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha grumbled.

"As much as I hate to say this," Koga started a bit depressed. "We _lost_."

"What? No we didn't." Inuyasha said a bit confusedly. "We won."

"No we didn't." Miroku said.

"Yeah, they won." Shippo said.

"Keh, whatever, the bitch still didn't have to say anything." Inuyasha mumbled as his pride crumbled.

"Oh gods, Inuyasha are you _that _idiotic?" Shippo said as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Inuyasha seethed between his clenched teeth.

"You were the one that started off the full blown fight." Miroku supplied. "It's your fault."

"Now you don't have a date tonight and you're single." Koga said.

"Keh, like I care." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to apologize?" Shippo asked.

"Like I'm going to apologize to that wench." Inuyasha said. _'Though I do feel kind of bad.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Yeah, right. Like I even like that stupid girl.' _Miroku sighed.

"So what now?" Koga asked as he looked around the sporting fields.

"I'm going to eat." Inuyasha said before grabbing his bag and heading towards a nearby fast food restaurant. The others snapped out of their thoughts and went towards their duffel bags and went after the half dog demon.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shippo yelled to him.

"Yeah, we're hungry too!" Miroku said next.

"Stupid mutt." Koga grumbled as he ran and caught up with the half demon easily.

"I heard that wolf."Inuyasha said as the others surrounded him.

"Good," Koga said smugly. Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists.

"You know, you really should apologize." Shippo said.

"Feh, yeah right." Inuyasha grumbled, his pride stopping him.

"You are way too stubborn." Miroku mumbled just before they made it to the doors of WacDonalds, the fast food restaurant. Inuyasha heard Miroku's comment with his sensitive demon hearing but chose to ignore it.

Inuyasha walked up to the cashier and briefly looked at the large menu, holding all the artery clogging food orders, above their heads.

"I'll have the double burger, fries, and a soda." Inuyasha said. The man with green hair, who stood behind the cash register, pressed a few buttons. Then a few green numbers were seen on the tiny screen in front of it.

"Okay, your total is five dollars and sixty-eight cents." The man said as he lifted his head from the keyboard like device connected to the computer, though instead of letters on the keyboard, it held different types of food and drinks on the labels. Inuyasha gave the man the amount said and waited for his food while the others ordered.

* * *

A woman with ebony wavy hair hastily slammed her car door and locked the damned thing before stomping her way towards the entrance of a large house and screaming until her lungs couldn't push anymore air out of her poor little body. Keiko quickly stood by her owner's feet and rubbed her head against her ankles soothingly. Kagome looked down and smiled before picking the two tail dog demon up in her arms and went towards the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to a cabinet and found a bag of small jerky treats for her beloved pet. Kagome put Keiko down on the counter below and gave her a piece of dog jerky. She then closed the bag and placed it back into the cabinet. She then went over to her silver metal refrigerator and pulled out club soda and placed it on the counter near where Keiko was enjoying her treat.

She made her way towards another cabinet across the cabinet and took out a glass cup and poured the club soda into it. The bubbly water fizzed in its confinement before settling down. Kagome gulped down the carbonated water and put the bottle back into its refrigerator.

At that moment, the door bell rang and knocking was heard on the wooden door. Shuffling was heard as the living beings on the other side fidgeted. Kagome slowly went up to the door, with club soda in hand, and unlocked the twisting lock and turned the knob.

"Kagome!" Three female voices yelled once they caught sight of their friend.

"Uh, hi." Kagome said just before the three girls threw themselves at the priestess and gave a three way bear hug. Kagome grunted at impact, spilling some club soda on the marble floor in the process.

"Don't worry about what that jerk said." Ayame said reassuringly.

"He's an idiot and doesn't see the perfect person in front of him." Rin said next.

"Besides, who needs him? You can get any other guy in a snap of your fingers." Sango said as she slowly released the girl from the giant hug. Kagome sighed but had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Kagome said as she slowly stepped out of the hug.

"Are you sure?" The three girls said at once.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome said with a small sad smile on her face. They looked at her worriedly. Rin then looked at what Kagome was holding – a glass with club soda.

"Oh, fizzy water." Rin exclaimed before snatching the glass away from Kagome and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Kagome said as she watched the guns woman walk off with her bubbly water. "That was mine…" Kagome whimpered. Sango sighed a bit before putting her hand in the middle of Kagome's back and leading her back towards the kitchen with Ayame following.

"We'll get you some more, don't worry." Sango said as if she were talking to a child. She then left Kagome's side and went into the refrigerator's contents.

"Shh, I know Kagome, it was keeping you happy, but we'll get you another one." Ayame said soothingly as she rubbed Kagome's back. "Forget about the jerk," Kagome only deftly nodded before looking up at the two.

"But I'll _have _to see him. We made that stupid contract about the clothes and stuff." Kagome said. Sango gave her another full glass of club soda then leaned against the island table.

"Don't worry, just keep it strictly formal. Use his name like Mr. Takahashi, and talk to him professionally. He'll crack under the pressure." Sango said.

"Sounds fun." Ayame said a bit sinisterly. "Hey, where did Rin go?"

"Not sure," Kagome said as she looked around. At that moment the three girls heard laughing in another room. The priestess lead the demon slayer and the wolf demon towards her bright living room and saw Rin laying on the couch with the stolen club soda in her hand and a cell phone held up to her ear in the other hand.

Kagome raised her eyebrows while Sango and Ayame shook their head disappointingly.

"Rin, we're here to help out Kagome, not flirt on the phone." Ayame said. Rin looked up at them then went back to her phone conversation.

"Sorry, I got to go." Rin said then waited a bit for the person to respond. "Yeah, that's good. See you at seven then." With that, Rin hung up her pink phone and sat up.

"Rin," Sango said warningly.

"Okay, before you guys get mad and telling me that we're here to help Kagome-" Rin started but was stopped by Kagome's interruption.

"I don't _need _help." Kagome said, pouting a bit before taking a sip of her fresh club soda.

"Anyways, I was helping you." Rin said. "You'll never guess what _your man _has been doing." Kagome coughed up the club soda she was slowly drinking and stared at Rin.

"He's not _'my man'_!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Do you want him to be?" Ayame asked slyly.

"That's beside the point!" Kagome huffed, avoiding the question.

"Anyways," Rin said dragging the word out a bit. "You'll never guess what he's been doing."

"Celebrating." Kagome mumbled to herself, but Ayame – with her demonic hearing – heard the statement and hugged Kagome to her.

"Doubt it." Ayame said so just Kagome could hear the words.

"What is he doing, Rin?" Sango asked.

"He's been pouting!" Rin said excitedly. The rest of the girls looked at her with arched eyebrows and confused expressions. Rin sighed exasperatedly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Not really." Ayame supplied.

"It means that he regrets what he said." Rin said then made her way to stand in front of the priestess. "He wants you back, Kagome."

"Yeah right. He's probably happy I'm gone." Kagome said as she looked away with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Kagome, if he was happy that you're gone, then he wouldn't be pouting." Rin said encouragingly. "Can't you see he's only arguing with you because he likes you?"

"He already weaseled his way into a date; I don't see another reason why he would argue if he didn't hate me." Kagome said still not looking at the others.

"He argues because he doesn't know how to express himself to you." Sango said as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Then he lied." Kagome said so quietly it was almost missed.

"Lied about what?" Ayame asked.

"He just said sweet things when we met at the club, and then he said things on the phone when I called him. He lied." Kagome said walking over to her window and looking out to her vast yard. The others stayed quiet a bit, letting the new information sink in. Rin had a sudden thought enter her mind as she rushed to Kagome's side.

"He just doesn't know how to act in front of others!" Rin said excitedly. Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "Think about it, he only wants you to know how he feels cause' then it won't embarrass him."

"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better. Being embarrassed of me." Kagome mumbled as she looked back outside into the summer light.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Rin said quickly. "I meant that he doesn't want to expose his feelings to the 'guys'. Do you get it? Guys aren't species that express themselves to other guy friends."

"Yeah, I guess I've been with enough guys to know that by now." Kagome said as she let out a breath that turned to an amused laugh. "It still makes you feel like you're unwanted though."

"We know, Kagome. We know." Sango said as she came up to the priestess and put an arm around half her back and placed her arm where Kagome's shoulder blades were. "He's just an idiot."

"Pretty soon he'll try and crawl his way back to you." Ayame said as she went up to the others and ruffled Kagome's hair a bit.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid." Kagome said jokingly as she fixed her hair. The four girls shared a laugh while looking out at the bright summer sun.

* * *

The sound of punching was heard as fist made contact with the rubber surface of a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Sweat broke out on the man that was working off his stresses of the day.

"Cool it, will you? You're going to overexert yourself." Another male said as he watched his friend's punches get stronger after each one.

"Keh, I'm half demon, I don't get tired." The man who was punching the poor red punching bag said. He had silver hair with silver dog ears on top of his head and amber eyes. The other man watching him sighed.

"Okay, you know as much as I do that that's not true." He said. This man had short black hair that was just long enough to tie into an inch long pony tail and had dark blue eyes.

"Shut up Miroku!" The first man yelled as he stepped back and kicked the bag.

"Look, Inuyasha, you're mad, I know." Miroku said as he put his hands up in defense – on either side of his head.

"I'm not mad!" Inuyasha yelled loudly at Miroku. The gym they were in had varied equipment from leg excising machines to lifting weights manually big or small.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "First of all, quiet down, people at headquarters will start to wonder. We are, after all, in the headquarters gym, or training area if you want to call it that. And second, why don't you put your pride aside and go apologize?"

"Keh, _me _apologize to _her_? Yeah right, she should apologize to me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh? And what exactly did she do wrong?"

"She…" Inuyasha started but then had to stop. "Feh, she started the whole argument."

"No, I believe that was you who started it." Miroku said. "As I said, put your pride aside and apologize. I always do."

"Yeah and look where's that gotten you." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Women love me; that is where it has gotten me too. You have that girl hanging on a limb. If you don't do something, she'll disappear." Miroku suggested as he lifted the dumbbells in his hands.

"Hm…" Inuyasha said to himself as he continued to punch the red bag. "Where are the wolf and the fox?"

"Well, Koga's off at some club getting drunk, and Shippo's getting ready for his date." Miroku said as he thought about what the others said before leaving.

'_I was supposed to get ready for my date too.' _Inuyasha thought sadly to himself but didn't let the emotion show on his face.

* * *

A girl with ebony hair and chocolate colored eyes sat on the couch with her feet tucked to the side of her body and an elbow leaning on the arm of the couch with her head propped up in her hand. Another girl sat across the couch from the other girl. She had dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes while her feet hung on the top of the couch and her head was hanging off the bottom of it.

A third girl sat crossed legged on a light orange recliner. She had long black hair and cinnamon colored eyes. A fourth girl was present who had red hair and green eyes. They were watching a movie that was currently playing on the television screen.

Kagome slightly turned her head to see the yellow wall clock hanging on the wall right next to the TV that was hanging on the wall.

'_Six-thirty.' _Kagome sighed. _'I would be getting ready for a date, but I guess not anymore.' _Kagome then turned towards the youngest girl and quirked an eyebrow in wonderment as the girl stared at the television screen. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?" Rin said without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Kagome asked. "It's six-thirty."

"Hm…" Rin said without thinking then, all in the time span of two seconds, her eyes widen and she whipped her head towards the clock. "Fuck!"

"Don't do that on your date." Ayame said as she watched the girl run out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Rin call back. A slamming door was heard before anyone could say anything.

"Hey Rin! This is my house!" Kagome called after the girl who evidently slammed the door to her room.

"Damn it!" Rin yelled from upstairs and ran back down the wooden stairs and towards the marble floor of another room. Kagome quickly got off the couch and grabbed the guns woman's arm before she flew out the door.

"Relax Rin; you can borrow some of my clothes." Kagome said with a wink as she led the girl back upstairs and to her room once again. Rin sighed in happiness and relief.

"Thank you." Rin said as Kagome went into her own room and went towards the closet door. Sango and Ayame shook their heads and walked over to help out.

…Twenty Minutes Later…

Twenty minutes of intense work and perfection, Rin was done and ready for her date with the cute orange haired, green eyed fox demon.

"There you go, all done." Kagome said with a smile as she held an eye liner pencil in her hand. "That should be good for a dinner."

"Sure is." Ayame agreed as she finished with Rin's hair.

"Go look Rin, you look amazing." Sango said. "Funny thing is that we're all the same size so we could just combine our closets together." The girls laughed before Rin abruptly stopped.

"Do you think this looks okay?" Rin asked. Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her to the full length mirror. "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked a bit concerned. Rin suddenly jumped and hugged the priestess tightly.

"Thank you!" Rin said excitedly. "I love it! I promise I'll give it back." Rin said then looked at the outfit once again. The said girl was wearing a one shoulder dress that was half black and half dark purple that went down right above her knees. The colors were split in a circular pattern in the middle of the dress. She also wore a shiny black belt at her waist and dark purple pumps that had a buckle like design at the toe and alternating golden triangle and circle gems. On her face, there was a thin line of black eye liner and mascara. Rin had her hair in a low side pony tail, letting it hang on her left shoulder where there was no sleeve. Her hair was gently curled and swished down gracefully.

"You better give it back." Kagome said jokingly as she pointed the eye liner at her dear friend.

"Does Shippo even know where to pick you up?" Sango asked once they got over the excitement. Rin paled a bit before grabbing her phone from Kagome's dresser and opened the pink phone and going towards Shippo's stored number before pressing the call button.

"Hello?" A male voice asked after a few rings.

"Hey Shippo, can you pick me up at a different place instead of mine?"Rin asked innocently.

"Sure, where are you?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome's house."

"And that is… where?"

"Oh it's 8165 Shizuka Street." Rin said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Shippo said.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Rin said back with a smile gracing her lips.

"Someone's excited." Sango commented. Rin shook her head up and down excitedly.

"Yup!" Rin said with a bright smile. "He's taking me to a fancy restaurant."

"Which one?" Ayame asked.

"Not really sure, but he said that it was a surprise, so I'll just wait." Rin said. Just then the door bell rang. The girls looked at each other for a second then three of them, except Rin, ran out the door and towards the front door.

Kagome jumped off the last three steps and skidded to a stop in front of the hard wooden door. She then peacefully straightened her clothing then hair and opened the door just as Sango and Ayame turned a corner and towards the living room.

"Uh, hi." Shippo said a bit nervously. In his hand was a small bouquet of white lilies.

"Hi, you're looking for Rin, right?" Kagome asked though it was totally obvious.

"Yeah, is she ready?"

"Yep, sure is." Kagome said with a smile then opened the door a little wider. "Come in, she'll be down in a minute."

"Um… Thanks." Shippo said as he stepped inside the clean house.

"Rin! Shippo's here!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Rin called back as she jogged down the hall and down the stairs. "Hey, Shippo." Kagome quietly slipped out of the room and entered the living room, only to peak out from the corner with Ayame and Sango.

"H-Hi Rin." Shippo said nervously as he looked at his hands. "Oh, these are for you."

"Aw, lilies." Rin said with a smile and took the bouquet. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Shippo said as he put a hand behind his head nervously. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just put these in the kitchen. I'll have one of the others put it in water." Rin said as she walked into the kitchen. A minute later, Rin came out and the couple headed out towards the door and into Shippo's black BMW M-Zero car.

Back inside the house, Kagome went to her front door and clicked the lock closed. She then looked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go do my laundry." Kagome said quickly before making her escape. She didn't want to get suckered into putting the flowers in a vase… or cup. Sango and Ayame looked at each other.

"You do it." Ayame and Sango said in unison. They both sighed.

"Why didn't she ask first?" Sango asked to no one in particular, but Ayame was the only one there.

"Because she was too caught up at Shippo's body." Ayame said. "I told her not to have sex with anyone."

"She's not going to, and you know that." Sango said with a slight smile and shake of her head.

"Yeah I know." Ayame said with a shrug. "How about you get the cup of water and I'll put the flowers in?"

"Fine." Sango grumbled. The two walked towards the kitchen and grabbed what they needed.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he strapped a pouch of ice to his knuckles that were bright red. He then slowly did that to the other fist then closed the refrigerator door. The half dog demon walked away from the kitchen towards his living room.

Once inside the room, Inuyasha plopped down on black leather couch and closed his eyes for a bit. His phone then rang a simple tone that meant that he had a reminder. He fished out his flip phone and flipped it open.

_**Reminder**_

_Pick up Kagome (8165 Shizuka Street)_

Inuyasha groaned once again and dropped his head towards the cushion of the black leather couch.

'_I messed up.' _Inuyasha said to himself in his mind.

'_You think?' _

'_What the…? Who are you?' _Inuyasha asked sitting up and looking around the green living room.

'_I'm your conscience stupid.' _His conscience scolded. _'And yes, you did mess up.'_

'_What am I going to do?' _Inuyasha asked.

'_Do you want her back?' _His conscience asked.

'_Yes,' _Inuyasha thought. _'But she might think I'm crazy when I tell her my conscience told me what to do.' _

'_Whatever.' _The conscience grumbled. _'Make her feel special and tell her that you're sorry. I can't really help on anything else.' _

'_Big help you are.' _Inuyasha growled out. He then went towards his room, passing his study along the way. He stopped a few feet after the door to his study then slowly turned back and entered it then went towards his desktop computer.

Inuyasha typed in a web key address and started clicking away at the many mouse clicks and keyboard tapping.

'_Kagome's going to accept this for sure.' _Inuyasha said with a smile.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope."

Shippo drove the black car down the road as he argued with Rin about telling her where they were going.

"How do I know you're not kidnapping me?" Rin asked.

"I would never do that." Shippo answered back. "Besides, we're here." Shippo parked the car and got out of the car. He then used his demon skills and jumped over the car and landed in front of Rin's door. He opened it for her.

"Thanks." Rin said then looked up. "Oh my god… Shippo… This is…"

"You're welcome." Shippo said.

"Wow," Rin said speechless. "You shouldn't have, this place is so… wow." Shippo laughed.

"You said that already." Shippo said then put his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades and led her inside. "Come on."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I LOVE THEM ALL!**

**THANKS SO MUCH! :)**


	8. Expressions, Emotions, Explosions

**Disclaimer: Never owned Inuyasha… Most likely never will. But I DO own the poem. I wrote it. :P Kind of a bad poem, but whatever. Poems aren't my thing.**

* * *

Expressions, Emotions, Explosions

"Thanks." Rin said then looked up. "Oh my god… Shippo… This is…"

"You're welcome." Shippo said.

"Wow," Rin said speechless. "You shouldn't have, this place is so… wow." Shippo laughed.

"You said that already." Shippo said then put his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades and led her inside. "Come on."

* * *

Inuyasha typed in a web key address and started clicking away at the many mouse clicks and keyboard tapping.

'_Kagome's going to accept this for sure.' _Inuyasha said with a smile.

* * *

"You do it." Ayame and Sango said in unison. They both sighed.

"Why didn't she ask first?" Sango asked to no one in particular, but Ayame was the only one there.

"Because she was too caught up at Shippo's body." Ayame said. "I told her not to have sex with anyone."

"She's not going to, and you know that." Sango said with a slight smile and shake of her head.

"Yeah I know." Ayame said with a shrug. "How about you get the cup of water and I'll put the flowers in?"

"Fine." Sango grumbled. The two walked towards the kitchen and grabbed what they needed.

* * *

"I'm going to go do my laundry." Kagome said quickly before making her escape. She didn't want to get suckered into putting the flowers in a vase… or cup.

* * *

"Last name please," A man in a black suit with black slacks and a white collared shirt said as he stood behind a podium.

"Ken."

"Ah, yes, right this way Mr. Ken." Said the man as he grabbed a couple of menus and lead the couple towards the inside of a fancy building. Another man, with a women walking next to him, had orange hair and green eyes while the lady had black hair and cinnamon colored eyes. "Your table sir and madam."

"Thank you." The man with orange hair said as he pulled out a chair for his lady friend. The said girl smiled thanks and sat down. The fox demon then went around the table and sat down in the chair across from her. The waiter in black outfit then handed them the two menus then bowed and left.

"Shippo, this is so… wow." said the girl in awe as she looked around the fancy restaurant.

"Only the best for you, Rin." Shippo answered then opened his menu. "Do you see anything you like on the menu?" Rin then quickly opened her menu and looked at it briefly.

"Wow, everything is so... extravagant." Rin said still in awe as she looked at the fancy menu. "I can't believe you brought me to the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo."

"Not even Chowhound (the name of the restaurant) (Yes, it's a real restaurant) is good enough for you." Shippo said slyly, though inside, he was extremely nervous about those words. Rin, instead, laughed slightly at his words.

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo," Rin said scolding the fox demons playfully. "No need to be sly. Just be yourself." It was Shippo's turn to laugh slightly.

"Alright." Shippo relented. "But anyways, do you like anything?"

"Hm," Rin said as she looked over the menu intently. "It all looks really good, what do you like?"

"Well the Honeyed Cashew with Kosher Salt is really good here." Shippo said as he looked over the menu for Rin's approval or disapproval of his choice.

"Oh, cashews, I love cashews." Rin said. She then continued to scan over her menu.

"Can I start you off with anything? Drinks? Appetizers?" The waiter said, suddenly appearing from thin air. The sudden appearance didn't startle either occupant of the table, for they dealt with surprises every day, though they didn't know that tidbit about each other.

"We'll have the white wine." Shippo answered before Rin could even open her mouth.

"Very good, sir, would you like any appetizers to start off your meal?" The waiter asked next.

"Yes, we'll have the Honeyed Cashew with Kosher Salt." The fox demon said as he looked briefly at Rin. She had surprise written on her face.

"Okay, anything else to start off your meal?" The waiter asked as he finished writing the order in his little notepad.

"No, that's good." Shippo answered yet again. The waiter bowed and went off towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin said once the waiter was gone.

"Yes?"

"You know, you didn't have to do any of this. A simple restaurant would've been fine." Rin said innocently.

"You don't like it here?" Shippo asked a bit sadly.

"No, no, of course I like it here, but doesn't this cost you a lot of money?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I work for Naibun Shouri. Of course I have money." Shippo said with a gentle shake of his head. Rin laughed slightly.

"Right,"

"Anyways, what do you do at Nayamashii Suterusu?" Shippo asked.

"I'm the assistant for the best employee besides the manager and the head of the whole place. I guess that would be called the CEO." Rin said with a slight breathy laugh at the end. "What do you do at Naibun Shouri?"

"Same as you actually, ironic isn't it?" Shippo said with a shrug. Rin stared at him to see if he was lying for a second before breaking down in a small fit of laughter. The waiter chose then to come and deliver the white wine and the Honeyed Cashew with Kosher Salt.

"Uh… Here's your order." The waiter said as he eyed the two laughing customers. The man in black then proceeded to put down two wine glasses and poured the white wine into them. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"You ready to order Rin?" Shippo asked quietly across the table.

"Yeah, I got it." Rin said.

"Ladies first." Shippo said with slight smile as he waited for his date to order. Rin shook her head at his joke then looked at the waiter.

"I'll have the Herb-Rubbed Roasted Turkey Breast." Rin said then put down her menu and closed it.

"Very good, and for you sir?"

"I'll have the French Pork Roast." Shippo said as he took both his and Rin's menu and handed it to the waiter. The waiter only nodded and took the menus before leaving.

"So, just to make sure you're not a pedophile," Rin said as she raised a brow. "How old are you? You can never really tell with demons unless you have spiritual powers or something to that subject." Shippo laughed and shook his head a bit.

"Unless you're younger than eighteen, then I'm not a pedophile. I'm twenty-one. And yourself?"

"I'm twenty," Rin said with a sweet smile.

"Did you finish college early like I did, or just got that job of yours by coincidence?" Shippo said jokingly. Rin laughed with him.

"The other three girls and I finished early. How about the other guys that hangs around you?" Rin said as she absently picked up a honeyed cashew with kosher salt and put it in her mouth. Shippo then looked down at the appetizer and did the same.

"Yeah, we finished early." Shippo said with a shrug. "They're older than me though, so I guess they finished a bit earlier, but I was right behind them." Rin laughed again.

"Me too, I'm the youngest out of the other girls, so being a sister model, they look after me." Shippo laughed a bit before popping another cashew in his mouth.

"The guys just push me around like a little brother. But I don't really mind, I never had siblings." Shippo said with a shrug. Rin smiled sadly before taking another cashew. "Are you okay? Did I say something?" Shippo asked, noticing the change in behavior.

"What?" Rin asked stupidly as she got pulled back from her thoughts. "Oh sorry, Shippo, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Shippo asked cautiously.

"Um… well, you see…" Rin stumbled.

"You don't have to tell me you know. We barely know each other." Shippo interjected. They both reached for a cashew and found that the plate was empty. Rin and Shippo laughed at their casual eating. "Do you want another order of this?"

"No, I'm okay. Besides, we still have our main dishes." Rin said, being perky all over again.

"Here you go, your Herb-Rubbed Roasted Turkey Breast," The waiter said as he suddenly appeared and put the plate down in front of the guns woman. "And your French Pork Roast, sir." The waiter said as he put down the other plate in front of the fox demon. He then picked up the empty tray of what used to be cashews then left.

The couple began eating and random chit chat about themselves and what's going with their own lives, excluding the facts about the secret leagues.

"So what's up with Inuyasha? Is he always that mean to a woman?" Rin asked suddenly. Shippo hesitated a moment in his eating.

"Um, well…. I guess he wasn't always that way." Shippo stuttered as he casually continued eating.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rin asked timidly. Shippo hesitated before looking up from his food and looked at Rin dead in the eyes.

"If you don't tell _anyone _then I guess I can tell you a little bit." Shippo relented. Rin inwardly cheered and waited. "Well, you see, Inuyasha had this girlfriend, named Kikyo. She really messed him up."

"How so?" Rin asked in wonderment.

"Well, it's not really my place to say, exactly." Shippo said uncomfortably.

"Oh, okay. I guess it's not really our business, huh?" Rin said shrugging it off.

"Yeah, I guess not." Shippo said quietly. After a moment of awkward silence, the two started to pick off where they left off before the Kikyo conversation.

* * *

'_Oh god,' _Inuyasha groaned as he flopped down on his bed. _'I've gotten myself into real shit.' _Inuyasha then looked up towards the ceiling. Just then an image of a woman with long black hair in a low pony tail, and squinty cold brown eyes flashed through his mind. The woman had on heavy make-up and a not too pretty slutty outfit. _'Kikyo.' _Inuyasha seethed in his mind. _'You bitch.'_

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked timidly as she made her way around a corner.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she briefly turned around then went back to her work of folding her now clean clothes.

"Ayame and I are going to head out, okay?" Sango said.

"Oh okay," Kagome said as she turned and walked towards them. "Bye guys."

"Bye." The other two said in unison. They each hugged each other.

"Wait, what should I do about the flowers?" Kagome asked.

"I would just let her pick it up." Ayame said with a shrug.

"Alright then, see you later." Kagome said as she escorted them towards the front door. After waving good bye, Kagome was left alone with her beloved pet, Keiko. "Keiko!" Kagome called.

"Woof?" Keiko barked questioningly as she scampered up to her owner.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked. Keiko nodded then Kagome went into her kitchen and put some dog food in the bowl. "There you go."

Kagome then went into the fridge and got out some lettuce and some ranch dressing. She then got out a few carrots and cucumbers and started slicing them up. After everything was nice and bite sized, Kagome put everything in a bowl and put the dressing in a small sauce dish. She then grabbed a fork and started eating.

'_I wonder how Rin's date is going.' _Kagome thought to herself as she stared off into the distance. _'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing more though.' _

* * *

Shippo drove comfortably down the quiet street of Rin's neighborhood. They sat in the black car as it got closer and closer to its destination. Once there, Shippo got out of the car and opened the door for Rin.

"Thanks." Rin said as she stepped out of the car and waited for Shippo to lock the car and escort her up to her front door. The couple made it to the door in silence. She then took out her key and kept it in her hand as she turned and faced the man next to her. "Thanks for the wonderful date, Shippo."

"You're welcome, Rin." Shippo said a bit nervously. They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, good night, Shippo." Rin said quietly as she leaned up a bit suggestively. Shippo, catching the clue, leaned forwards a bit. Their lips were mere hair strands apart.

_FFAARRTT_

Shippo quickly backed up and Rin looked away and blushed. The two then looked at each other then at the culprit of the disgusting sound. They found a large man that weighed roughly around three hundred to four hundred pounds walking down the side walk in a see through white shirt and stripped shorts with a hot dog with chili in his grubby hands. The said man was sweaty and slowly walked down the sidewalk towards a mailbox that happened to be located between his and Rin's own property.

Rin gagged a bit before fumbling with the lock and pulling Shippo inside. Shippo stumbled at the sudden pull on his arm but quickly got his balance.

"That was so _disgusting!_" Rin gagged as she put a finger in her mouth and making a gagging noise.

"Hey, be lucky you don't have a sensitive nose." Shippo grumbled as he held his nose between his fingers.

"Oh, Shippo, do you need anything?" Rin asked concerned. "Perfume?" Shippo looked at her quizzically. Rin just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, that's okay, I'm fine." Shippo answered. "Is it safe to go out?"

"Uh, well," Rin said as she looked out the window. "He's not there anymore, so I think it's safe."

"Okay," Shippo said. He then went over to Rin and pecked her slightly on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." Rin said absently as she watched him go out the front door.

* * *

…Monday Morning…

"Good morning Sango." Kagome said cheerfully as she walked towards her office at the Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company.

"Morning Kagome," Sango answered back just as cheerfully. "What's that?" Sango asked referring to the vase of flowers in Kagome's hands.

"Oh these are Rin's." Kagome answered with a shrug. "She never came to pick them up."

"Oh, do you want me to give them to her for you?" Sango asked.

"That would be great, thanks Sango."

"You're welcome." Sango answered as she got up from her chair and took the flowers from her boss. "I'm your assistant after all." Kagome laughed at that.

"And a very good one." Kagome said as she opened her office door. "Before you go, did we start the production of the sporting clothes for Naibun Shouri?"

"Uh," Sango said as she looked over her desk and towards her computer. "We're starting them today."

"Okay, but the prototypes are due by Thursday."

"Oh, about Thursday," Sango interjected. "The manager is coming over here to look at them."

"Alright." Kagome sighed out. Sango looked at her sadly.

"Still no good, huh?" Kagome just shrugged.

"Can't be helped." Kagome said a bit solemnly, though didn't leak the emotion out in her words.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome; he'll come crawling back eventually." Sango said with a wink before walking down towards Rin's desk, which was one floor level below her own. Kagome let a breathy chuckle escape before stepping into her office.

* * *

"Hey Rin," Sango said as she put the vase of flowers on top of the other girl's desk.

"Hey Sango, who are those for?" Rin asked.

"These are yours from Saturday night." Sango answered with amusement that the girl didn't remember. "Kagome dropped them off."

"Oh, I totally forgot." Rin said a she got up from her seat. "Do you want to go downstairs to the cars and put this in there?"

"Sure," Sango answered. "And on our way, you could tell me how the _date _went." Rin smiled at that as the two entered the elevator.

"It was great." Rin said simply.

"And what did you do?" Sango pushed.

"We went to Chowhound-"

"You went to Chowhound?" Sango asked before Rin could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, it was great."

"You said that already, sweetie."

"Well it was." Rin said matter of factly. The elevator stopped and the girls stepped out and found Rin's pink car. The guns woman then opened her car and placed the flowers inside. "Okay, let's go before Ayame and Kagome realize they don't have assistances." Rin joked.

"Yeah," Sango said with a smile. She then looked through the glass door of the building and saw a familiar face going into the elevator. Sango quickly pulled Rin back and made her look.

"Ow, Sango, what'd you do that for?" Rin asked as she rubbed her abused arm.

"Shh, look over there." Sango said as she pointed towards the closing elevator door.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Yeah, let's see what he's doing." Sango quickly cut her off.

"How? He's in the elevator." Rin asked.

"Follow him up the stairs and see which level he stops on." Sango said as she pulled the younger girl towards the stair case. Each floor had a clear glass door that let anyone look inside.

The two agents acting as spies ran up the stairs following the elevator. They finally reached the second highest level and saw the man walk out of the elevator and walk towards the end of the hall. Sango and Rin walked quietly down and followed him. The followed man was wearing black slacks with a black blazer and a light blue collared shirt underneath with a dark blue tie. He had long - like most demons - silver hair and cute dog ears on top of his head.

Rin and Sango hid behind a corner as they spied on the intruder who had walked onto their territory.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Kagome looked up from her computer where she was busily typing out the requirements for the next shipment of clothes that were to be sent to America.

"Come in, it's open." Kagome said to the door. She waited for about a minute and no one came in. Kagome carefully got up from her seat and cautiously opened the door. She poked her head out and looked from side to side and found no one there, not even her assistant. "Hello?" The priestess then looked down and saw a nice arrangement of flowers and a brown teddy bear on the floor, waiting for someone to pick it up.

Kagome bent down and looked at the bear before looking at the flowers that were various colors of roses put together delicately. She then found a note attached to the bears ear and read it to herself as she stood back up.

_**Note**_

_I'm just a man_

_Simple_

_But now, I'm a man filled with sorrow_

_For I've hurt the one I care deeply for_

_A heart as pure as yours_

_Should not be given just a simple apology_

_But nothings good enough_

_I'm sorry_

Kagome read and reread the note to herself with softness in her eyes. She only guessed who it was from, but had a pretty good idea what they were talking about. She was startled out of her stupor when someone from behind her grabbed her right wrist and gently placed cold metal on it.

The priestess quickly whipped her head around and was face to face with golden eyes staring down at her with a soft apologetic smile. Kagome then looked down at her right wrist that now held a silver chain linked bracelet that had a small lock charm in the shape of a heart hanging on it. Upon closer inspection, the heart had inscriptions on it that said 'Be Mine' in red letters.

"I-Inuyasha, I… I don't know what to say." Kagome said in awe.

"You can always forgive me." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he stood behind her. Kagome stared down at the bracelet still in shock. Inuyasha took the silence as a rejection, so he quickly gave a small sad smile and kissed Kagome on the cheek briefly. "Okay, I understand, I won't bother you anymore." With that he started to walk out of the office and down the hall. Kagome snapped out of her stupor and stared at him.

"W-wait!" Kagome yelled after him. The half demon stopped his movements but didn't look back. Kagome quickly put the flowers and the teddy bear on a table near the door and ran to him. She then did the unexpected and jumped on his back and put her arms around his neck in a hugging manner. "Thank you."Kagome whispered.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked as he got his balance back.

"For apologizing, for… everything." Kagome said happily.

"Then you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over his shoulder and to his face.

"Yes," Kagome said through a smile.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed out. "About everything, I really didn't mean any of it."

"I know," Kagome said. "Me either." Inuyasha leaned back a bit and put Kagome on the ground before turning around and facing her.

"Does that mean you'll be mine?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Kagome looked at her newly acquired bracelet then at his face.

"Yeah, I think I will be." Kagome said a bit jokingly.

"Good," Inuyasha said while he stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "How about a date later today?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Kagome said. "You have my number, you can call me."

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he let go of the hug. "I got to go back to work, but see you later." Inuyasha leaned down and pecked Kagome at the corner of her eye then waved good bye before heading towards the elevator.

"Yeah, bye." Kagome said as he walked away. Kagome then turned back towards her office and entered. She then took the bouquet of flowers and got a cup out of her drawer then filled it up with water in her personal bathroom. _'I could live in this office.' _Kagome thought absently. She then placed the flowers on an end table and placed the brown teddy bear with the poem on its ear on her own desk.

Just before Kagome was about to get back to some much needed work, the door to her office flung open. A girl with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes came barging in with another girl who had black hair and cinnamon colored eyes.

"Uh… Sango, Rin, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as they casually took a seat on the couch nearby.

"Oh we just happen to walk by," Sango said casually.

"And decided to pay a visit to our dear friend," Rin continued.

"Yes, our dear friend who just got herself a boyfriend." Sango joked. Kagome blushed slightly before shaking it off.

"Were you guys spying again?" Kagome asked as she turned towards her computer once again and started filling the orders for other countries and stores that sell their clothing line.

"No." Rin and Sango said innocently. Kagome just stared at them with a look that said 'If you're lying, you're going to regret it'.

"Okay, we did, but we were following him from the lobby when we saw him." Sango relented.

"Yeah, and we wanted to know what he was doing." Rin continued.

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

"Weren't you guys spying? Shouldn't you know?" Kagome asked as she looked at them suspiciously.

_Knock, Knock _

The girls looked at the door as a person slowly opened it and peeked in. A red haired girl with green eyes scanned the room briefly before landing her eyes on Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, you haven't seen Rin have you?" The girl from the door asked.

"Yeah, Ayame, she's over there lying on the couch with Sango." Kagome said.

"Oh, stealing my assistant I see." Ayame joked as she also made her way to the couch. "What are you guys doing in here anyways?"

"Ayame, you'll never believe it," Rin started.

"Inuyasha, that jerk from the sporting fields-" Sango said next.

"He's not a jerk." Kagome interrupted.

"Anyways, he came here with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear then apologized!" Rin said excitedly. Ayame just looked at them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"So, Kagome," Ayame started jokingly. "Is all of this true?"

"Yeah," Kagome said sheepishly as she continued her work.

"So is that bracelet his way of saying that you're his girlfriend?" Ayame asked next as she saw the bracelet hanging from Kagome's wrist.

"I guess." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

"What's with that smug grin, mutt?" A man with long black hair tied up in a pony tail and icy blue eyes asked.

"I got a girl and you didn't." Another man with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears said smartly, knowing full well the first guy went to a bar the other night and didn't get a girl.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, I can get whoever I want."

"Oh? Then why didn't you, Koga?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Because there weren't any girls worth my time." Koga said cockily.

"Right," Inuyasha said unbelieving. Just then the monk and fox demon walked towards them.

"Hey, where did you go?" The fox demon with orange hair and green eyes asked.

"Keh, none of your business." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Did you make amends with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Lady Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yes, for she is a goddess I would never let her slip through my fingers." Miroku said slyly.

"Hey, back off, she's mine." Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh, dog instincts kicking in." Shippo said with a shake of his head. "Cool it, Inuyasha, Miroku is just being _stupid_."

"Keh," Inuyasha spat as he crossed his arms.

Just then a loud siren rang through the Naibun Shouri building with a red light flashing every other second. The four guys nodded to themselves before heading towards the hidden head quarters. Bustling activity was seen around them as the other members scurried about.

Inuyasha quickly put his hand on the hidden scanner on the wall and waited till it scanned his hand completely.

"Please state name and agent number." The computerized female voice said.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, Agent Eight." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Takahashi, Agent Eight. Welcome." The computerized voice said as it opened the door. The four men rushed into the hidden place and into a dark blue locker room.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo quickly changed into their battle suits and grabbed their newly acquired helmets and put them on.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he barged into his head master's office. "What's going on?"

"There was an explosion in a little restaurant that was set off by a demon." Sesshomaru said calmly. "On Haretsu Road. Go now." Inuyasha nodded then rushed off towards the motorcycles the group used. The others followed obediently and rushed out of the building at lightning speed.

* * *

Red lights and a loud siren was heard and seen throughout the building as four girls changed into their battle suits of black and a white mini dress over it. Around them, the other agents changed as well, getting ready for battle.

Kagome finished changing quickly and rushed out, followed closely by her own group. She went down many halls before she found the meeting room and looked expectantly towards her head master, though her facial expression couldn't be seen through the white helmet.

"Kaede, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"A bomb has been set off by a demon on Haretsu Road. Go and help out and see if you can find the demon that caused this." Kaede said as she looked expectantly at the group. The four girls nodded then ran off towards the garage where the motorcycles were.

* * *

Screaming, crying, and ambulance and police sirens were heard as the scene before them was covered in smoke and the smell of blood.

"Check everything out and help anyone we can." Inuyasha ordered as he looked on. The other three members of his group nodded and ran off. "Hey wait! Stay close! Damn it."

Just then engine noises were heard but couldn't be seen by the half demon. He looked around but didn't have time as he quickly entered the small restaurant and tried to help out anyway he could.

'_Getting the demon that did this and helping whoever I can is my first priority. Whoever is working those engines won't come in here.' _Inuyasha thought as he leapt through the smoke and fire.

* * *

"Spread out but don't get caught in the flames!" Kagome ordered to her group.

"Yes Agent Nine." The other three girls said as they rushed around trying to help out and find the demon. Kagome ran into the building and looked around.

"Someone help me, please!" A plead came from the corner. "Anyone… please…" Kagome looked around but saw nothing but smoke and fire. Tables were turned over and the ceiling was collapsing.

'_I have to hurry if I don't want to get trapped in here.' _Kagome thought. She then rushed into the corner and tried searching out the distressed person. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Kagome called out.

"Help me, please miss help me." The voice pleaded again.

"Okay, where are you?" Kagome called out then did a three sixty turn. _'There you are.' _Kagome thought as she saw someone moving from under a fallen table. The priestess rushed over to the girl who was under the table. "Take my hand." Kagome said as she reached out towards the girl. Before her hand could make it, a burning beam fell on top of the left arm that was reaching towards the girl. Kagome cried out in pain.

* * *

"Someone please! Anyone!" A woman pleaded as she struggled in the hands of the police that held her back. "My daughters in there!"

"Don't worry, we'll get her." A girl in a tight black body suit and a white mini dress said as she came up to the distraught woman.

"Please," The woman pleaded. The agent nodded her head then went off towards the smoke.

'_Kagome's in there.' _thought Rin. _'I'm sure she senses someone else with her priestess powers.' _The guns woman then saw a beam collapse from the roof. "Agent Nine!"

* * *

"Agent Nine!"

'_What the-?' _Miroku thought to himself as he turned around and saw a girl from the sister league of his yelling. Miroku then quickly ran towards the girl. "Agent Nine you say?"

"What the…?" Rin asked as she turned towards the guy with a black helmet on. "Yeah, she went inside and a beam just fell."

"Really? Well Agent Eight is in there as well," Miroku said more to himself than to the girl next to him. "We shouldn't go in. Can't have anyone else getting hurt."

"I know that." Rin hissed at the man. "Sorry, I got to go." With that, Rin bounded off towards the back of the restaurant to see if the culprit left anything.

"So our brother league is here as well?" A female voice said from behind Miroku. The monk turned around and saw another girl with a large boomerang on her back.

"Yes, we are." Miroku answered. The girl only shook her head and headed off somewhere else.

* * *

"Ow, fuck." Kagome groaned to herself. She quickly spun herself over and kicked the beam off with the assistance of her spiritual powers.

"Are you okay?" the timid voice of a girl from behind a table said.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered as she looked around then slowly made her way towards the girl. "Let's get you out of here."

"Miss, your left hand…" Kagome looked down and saw it was bleeding.

"Don't worry about it, come on." Kagome said as she lifted the table off of the girl and lifted her up bridal style. The girl couldn't be more than six years old by the looks of it.

"Hey," A male voice said from beside them. Kagome turned around and saw a man in black with a black helmet. "You from our sister league?"

"Yeah, Agent Nine, at your service." Kagome said a bit sarcastically as she got a better grip on the girl.

"Agent Eight." Inuyasha answered though there was no question. "Your hand is bleeding; do you want me to take her?"

"No I'm fine." Kagome said. "Scout out this place more, will you?"

"You can't order me around, but I will just because that's my job." Inuyasha said. He then saw a sparkle from the reflection of the fires light with metal. When he looked down at the girl's right wrist, he saw a shiny silver bracelet with a heart charm. _'I just gave that same one to Kagome. It couldn't be… could it?' _Inuyasha thought before he left the girl's side and went into the back.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! :)**

**I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME REVIEW LOVE! :D**


	9. Wondering

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. or the movies or the drinks in this chapter.**

* * *

Wondering

"Agent Nine, at your service." Kagome said a bit sarcastically as she got a better grip on the girl in her arms.

"Agent Eight." Inuyasha answered though there was no question. "Your hand is bleeding; do you want me to take her?"

"No I'm fine." Kagome said. "Scout out this place more, will you?"

"You can't order me around, but I will just because that's my job." Inuyasha said. He then saw a sparkle from the reflection of the fires light with metal. When he looked down at the girl's right wrist, he saw a shiny silver bracelet with a heart charm. _'I just gave that same one to Kagome. It couldn't be… could it?' _Inuyasha thought before he left the girl's side and went into the back to scout out the place.

With that all said and done, Kagome quickly made her way out of the burning and collapsing building. Eyeing the building warily, Kagome cautiously held the girl in her arms and jumped over fallen tables and support beams.

'_What am I doing? I can just put a barrier around myself.' _Kagome thought to herself stupidly as she created an umbrella like barrier over her head. _'Fuck, my wrist hurts like bloody hell.' _Kagome thought bitterly. She heard the little girl in her arms sob lightly in her chest as she clung to the priestess like she was her lifeline.

"I want my mommy," The little girl said softly as she cried.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get out and see your mommy." Kagome comforted. She then moved her right arm slightly and felt metal slightly scrap between the girls small legs and her own wrist. _'Oh great, I forgot to take the bracelet off. If I get it scratched her burned, Inuyasha will ask what happened. I can always say I did something stupid while making lunch on the stove. Damn.' _Kagome though.

The priestess and the little six year old girl finally made it to what once used to be a door and jumped out of it. Kagome then made her way quickly towards the ambulance cars and police cars, knowing that the police, fire, and hospital forces knew who she was, even though the agency was top secret, their knowledge of others helping were leaked out to the heroes.

"Mommy!" The girl called to nowhere in particular.

"Hold on, let's get you checked out by the doctors, okay? I wouldn't want you to get hurt more." Kagome said soothingly as she found her way towards a medic. "She was stuck in the building under a table." Kagome reported. The man in a blue hospital uniform nodded and took the girl away from Kagome's arms.

"Thank you miss," The girl said sweetly as she started to look around with tears still rolling out of her eyes. Kagome watched the girl get put in an ambulance car to get checked up.

"Agent Nine," a female voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around.

"Agent Twenty-five, Thirty-nine, what's the report?" Kagome asked.

"There is no evidence in the back alley or anywhere in the surrounding mile." Agent 25, Ayame, said.

"And our brother league is here as well." Agent 39, Rin, said. Kagome nodded.

"Where's Agent Eleven?" Agent 09, Kagome, asked. Ayame and Rin just shrugged their shoulders. "Damn,"

"Should we spread out and look?" Ayame asked then she looked down. "Agent Nine, your hand."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said as she looked at her bloody left hand.

"But look how it's bent, your wrist looks broken." Rin said next.

"Yeah, I'll get it fixed at head quarters." Kagome said.

"Hey, you're our sister league," A male voice said from besides the girl.

"Yeah, Agent nine." Kagome said as she faced the man.

"Really? I'm Agent Twenty-four. Find any clues?" Koga, Agent 24, asked.

"No, not yet." Kagome answered.

"Hiraikotsu!" a feminine voice yelled as a large boomerang. The group looked towards the noise and saw the large weapon go through the night sky and towards a shadowy figure.

Kagome reached behind her for her bow and arrows but stopped when shoots of pain ran throughout her body from her left wrist.

'_Damn, my left wrist is out of commission.' _Kagome thought. _'On to my next weapon that I only need to use one arm for then.' _Kagome thought as she reached towards her belt with her right hand and pulled out a small metal boomerang that was about a foot long on both bends. "Rykotsu!" Kagome said as she threw her weapon at the shadow. As the boomerang spun, it started to glow pink with spiritual power.

Ayame on the other hand, flicked her fingers once and made demonic leaves appear. She then threw them at the figure with sharp precision. Rin, who was standing beside Ayame, brought out her two guns and shot multiple bullets towards the unknown figure.

The two boomerangs that were shot off came back towards their owners, who was on opposites sides of each other, and caught expertly. Sango then came running from behind the building and up to the group.

"Agent Eleven," Agent 9, Kagome, said. "Nice work finding the culprit."

"Thanks," Agent 11, Sango, said. "Is it down?"

"Almost," Ayame said. "One more shot." Kagome nodded and put her right hand in the air and pointed two fingers towards the rapidly falling shadowy figure. She then concentrated and shot of a beam of pink spiritual power. It connected with the figure and disappeared.

"A shadow demon," Kagome said as she watched the demon disintegrate.

"Okay, we're done here." A male said from beside the group. Koga, who was with the girls the whole time, looked and found his colleagues approaching.

"Agent Eight," Koga said then looked at the other two males.

"Nice work girls," Miroku said.

"And you are?" Kagome asked.

"Agent Twelve," Miroku said.

"Agent Thirty-eight," Shippo said as he raised a hand.

"You know me," Inuyasha said lastly. Kagome looked at them briefly then at her girls.

"Agent Nine, here." Kagome said. "Let's go," The other three girls nodded. Kagome did a one handed back flip, considering she only had one wrist, and then she shot up high into the air using her spiritual power and exploded a fury of light, blinding the others momentarily. Once they looked up Kagome was gone. The other three did similar tricks. Ayame had a gust of white wind with green leaves flowing around while Sango swung her heavy weapon around her, skimming the ground and leaving a flurry of rocks and rubble to cover her. Rin grabbed a few smoke bombs and threw them on the ground, only to disappear with the smoke.

"Damn," Miroku said as he stared, impressed.

"They're good." Shippo commented.

"Keh, let's go." Inuyasha grumbled. _'Stupid girls with stupid tricks, trying to show off and beating that demon on their own with no help but themselves, show offs.' _Inuyasha said in his mind.

"We should make up something like that." Koga said to no one in particular.

"Like we're going to do that." Inuyasha said sarcastically. The four boys made their way towards their hidden motorcycles and rode off back towards head quarters.

* * *

"Wow, Kagome," Ayame said as she walked into the infirmary room. "I never thought that you could drive a motorcycle with a busted wrist and blood coming out of the wound."

"Shut up," Kagome said with a slight smile. "Besides, it's patched up and in a cloth cast."

"How did that happen anyways?" Sango asked as she sat on the bed Kagome was sitting on with her legs hanging off the side.

"A burning beam fell on it." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"That would explain the slight burn." Rin said as she sat on Kagome's other side from Sango while Ayame stood in front of them.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her with confusion on her face.

"Date?" Kagome asked as she racked her mind. "Oh, shit. Inuyasha's suppose to pick me up."

"How are you going to explain the wrist?" Ayame asked.

"Uh…" Kagome said nervously.

"Good excuse." Rin said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Rin." Kagome said as she playfully pushed Rin. "But I'll think of something."

"It's almost seven, shouldn't you get going?" Sango asked next.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she hopped off the infirmary bed.

"Do you need a ride home? Or can you drive with that wrist of yours?" Ayame asked.

"I can drive; thanks though." Kagome said.

"Alright, have fun with _Inuyasha._" Sango said while emphasizing the man's name and nudging Kagome a bit. Kagome just playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kagome said. The four girls walked out of the infirmary and towards their offices to grab their work before heading down towards the parking spaces.

"You doing anything tonight?" Rin asked Sango and Ayame. Kagome listened in anyways, even though she had plans.

"Not really," Ayame said.

"I was just going home." Sango said with a shrug.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Rin asked.

"Sure," Ayame and Sango said at the same time.

"Have fun guys," Kagome said as she made her way towards her sparkling silver car.

"Bye Kagome!" The three girls called out.

The priestess stepped into her car and swung her briefcase towards the back seats while situating herself into the driver's seat. Kagome then took out her pink and white phone and placed it into the cup holder in her car. With that all done, Kagome put the keys into the car and started the ignition. She then drove off towards her house to get ready to go.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way towards unknown territory as he drove through a neighborhood. He looked around the many houses and found that they were fairly large. He then came up to a brick house and looked at the numbers on the house.

'_8165 Shizuka Street. This is it.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he parked the car and got out. He walked up the few steps towards the front door and rung the door bell. A few seconds later, his demonic hearing picked up the sound of a metal lock turning.

"Hey," A feminine voice said sweetly.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with a smile. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." The girl said as she leaned on the door way. She wore a light wash jean mini skirt with a red off the shoulder shirt that clung to her curves. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wore dark jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you come in, I just have to go grab my purse and I'll be set." Kagome said as she opened the door wider and stepped back. Inuyasha nodded his head and stepped into the cozy house.

'_Wow, this place is really decorated.' _Inuyasha thought as he saw each room, the living room with its dazzling red, yellow, and orange patterns, while the kitchen was a serene blue color. Kagome turned away and went towards a hallway and grabbed a small black purse that she hung on her shoulder. It had a short strap so it got clamped between her arm and her body.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha started then looked down Kagome's arm. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked with concern as he took Kagome's left arm and inspected it. The wrist was bandaged up with an additional cast over it. From what Inuyasha's nose could pick up, there was slightly burnt skin and a wound that has stopped bleeding, and from the cast, his only guess was that it was broken.

"Oh, I was being stupid and broke my wrist, no big." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"How'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I fell down the stairs at work." Kagome said.

"And what about the wound in the burn."

"Well," Kagome started. _'Shit, I forgot he could smell that.' _"That was just from the stove, stupid me. I came home for lunch and I was cutting some vegetables when the phone rang and I got startled, so I cut myself on accident and unconsciously flung my hand towards the stove where I was cooking some curry. Then when I went to work I broke it."

"I see," Inuyasha said. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, this should heal in a week, no problem." Kagome said with a wave of her usable hand.

"A week? Isn't that a little fast for a human?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just stared into his golden eyes, contemplating something.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you don't know what I am?"

"What you are? You're certainly not a demon." Inuyasha said, more confused than ever.

"No, not a demon, I'm a priestess. You know how we can heal faster than humans, but slower than demons." Kagome said. She saw the shock on his face and became worried. "That doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Uh, no. Not at all, as long as you don't hate half demons and try to kill me." Inuyasha said.

"Of course not!" Kagome said shocked. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Because we taint both human and demon blood."

"Well, I don't really care. I work with half demons all the time." Kagome said with a shrug.

"That's good," Inuyasha said. "So, where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know; what do you want to do?" Kagome said playfully.

"How about a movie?" Inuyasha offered.

"Sure," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and took her hand that wasn't in a cast and led her towards his black car. He then unlocked the car with the switch then opened the door for her. "Thanks,"

"No problem." Inuyasha said then closed the door and made his way towards his side of the car. Just then an image flashed in his head.

**Image**

_A sparkle shot out from a girl's wrist as she held a little six year old girl in her arms. Upon looking down at the source, a silver bracelet reflected off the light from the burning fire inside the building. The silver bracelet was chain linked with a heart shaped lock with the words 'Be Mine' imprinted on it in red._

_The woman holding the terrified girl in her arms had blood dripping down from her left side. At further inspection found that the woman's wrist dripped blood as it angled itself awkwardly. Burnt skin was clear as it sat on top of the hand and near the top of her fingers._

"Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly after a long moment of silence between the two, not even driving. Inuyasha shook himself out of his stupor and looked at the priestess.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure? It was like you got lost in space or something." Kagome said trying to lighten the tension.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said as he started the car and started to drive to the mall with the movie theater. _'Did she really break her wrist like the way she said? Or is she part of our sister league. I wouldn't blame her for lying, but still…' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction and saw that he was watching the road but not exactly watching. His eyes glazed over as he continues to drive.

"Inuyasha, red light!" Kagome yelled at him to get him out of his trance.

"Wha- Damn!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the breaks. The car came to a screeching halt as the occupants got flung forward before getting pulled back by their seatbelts. "Oh god, Kagome, I'm really sorry, I was just-" Inuyasha rambled on as he tried to catch his breath. Kagome just let out a breathy chuckle as she tried to catch her breath also.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha." Kagome said. _'I've been in way worst situations.' _Kagome thought as she racked her minds of every battle she's been in.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"The light is green." Kagome said as she continues to smile at his concern over her.

"Oh," Inuyasha said as he started to drive – slowly. "I'm really sorry, are you hurt? Did you hit your wrist again?" Kagome laughed slightly.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Kagome said.

"Okay, that's good." Inuyasha said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"You know, you are like twenty under the speed limit." Kagome noticed. "Afraid of a little car?"

"N-no," Inuyasha said.

"Do you want me to drive?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha instantly went faster. "What were you thinking of anyways?"

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" Kagome asked after a minute of silence.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his head away from the road and towards the girl then back again. "I just got you back, no way am I going to cheat. Besides, I don't cheat on anyone." At those words, Kagome smiled.

"That's good,"

"Have you ever cheated?" Inuyasha asked a bit warily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said a bit sternly and a bit playfully. "Do I look like I would cheat?"

"Well, it seems like you could get any guy you want, so I don't know." Inuyasha said playfully. Kagome's jaw dropped then she slapped Inuyasha's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"No, never have I once cheated." Kagome said. "Besides that, it seems like you could get any _girl _so you could've cheated just as much as me." Inuyasha laughed as he turned into the mall parking lot.

"Alright, let's go see the movie." Inuyasha said as he got out and opened Kagome's door for her. He offered her a hand to get out, which she gratefully took.

"So, what are we watching?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha closed the door behind her and locked the car.

"How about _The Spirit_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Alright." Kagome said.

"Wait, what did you want to watch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that movie and _Marley & Me_, but we both want to watch _The Spirit _so why not make us both happy and watch that? I can always come with the girls to watch the other one." Kagome said coolly.

"You sure? We can just watch _Marley & Me._" Inuyasha said.

"Nah, I'm not going to make you sit through something you don't want to watch."

"You are the best girlfriend I've had so far." Inuyasha said as he put an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"That's what all my boyfriends say." Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha shook his head and headed into the theater with his girl.

* * *

"Mm, this white chocolate mocha is _so _good." Rin said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Relax Rin, it's only some coffee." Ayame said as she carefully blew on the hot liquid in the _Starbucks _cup.

"But it's good coffee." Rin countered.

"Rin, just cool down, we just got here and got some coffee. We don't need you to go on a sugar rush then have all of your energy drained." Sango said laughing a bit.

"Fine," Rin sighed reluctantly and slowly drank her hot coffee.

"Hey, look, aren't that Kagome and her new boyfriend?" Ayame said as she pointed towards the movie theater entrance.

"Yeah, I think so. His name was Inuyasha… I think." Rin said as she thought back to the day they played volleyball.

"Wow, he has his arm around her already." Sango noticed.

"Well, Sango, for one, they were making out in the club, so that's a little normal." Ayame pointed out.

"Yeah, and besides, it's a harmless gesture." Rin said next.

"Loosen up a bit will you? Have fun with a guy." Ayame said then thought about her comment. "Uh… You know what I mean. But then again, it wouldn't hurt."

"Ayame!" Sango scolded with blushing cheeks.

"Relax, we won't get pregnant. We take birth control, especially since it's a requirement for the league. And if a man uses a condom, then we're all good here." Rin said as if it were an everyday subject.

"Oh look a sale," Sango said as she avoided the subject and walked into the store. The other two shook their heads and followed the demon slayer into the store, looking for a few more articles of clothing for themselves.

After forty-five minutes in the same store, the girls walked out with a bag in each of their hands.

"That was fun." Rin said happily as she threw away her now empty coffee cup. The other two girls threw away theirs too and started walking down the mall. "So what next?"

"How about shoes?" Ayame asked.

"Sure," Sango and Rin said in unison. They walked towards the other side of the mall and found a shoe store and entered.

* * *

"Why are we here?" A man with orange hair and green eyes asked his two other guy friends who walked next to him.

"To pick up chicks." Another man with long black hair in a high pony tail and icy blue eyes said.

"And we're at the mall, why? We could've gotten chicks at the club, where they dress sexily." The third man said lecherously. He had violet eyes and black hair that was just long enough to be tied in a one inch pony tail.

"Because, the chicks hang at the mall Monday through Thursday and hang at the club Friday through Sunday. Dude, you should know this." Koga said.

"And how do _you_?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's not like _you _pay attention to the ladies." Miroku commented. "Oh, nice ass." He said once a girl with blond hair walked by.

"She looks like a tourist." Shippo commented.

"Well, let me _show _her around." Miroku said as he walked after the girl. "Excuse me, miss, I couldn't help notice, but you are lovely." The girl blinked a few times.

"Was? Ich bin, I don' traurig; t sprechen Japaner. Warum sprechen Sie mit mir? Sollte ich die Polizei auf ihnen anrufen?" The girl said. ("What? I am sorry, I don't speak Japanese. Why are you talking to me? Should I call the police on you?") (German) Miroku sweated a bit.

"Uh, let me show you around. You're probably very confused. How about I take you to a nice place to eat?" Miroku said as he put an arm around the girl's shoulders.

'_Miroku, you idiot.' _Shippo thought to himself as he saw his friend try to walk the girl towards a place to eat.

"Was tun Sie? I don' t möchten überall zu Ihnen, ein Fremder gehören. Sie konnten nett sein, aber ich bin nicht eine Straßendirne." The girl said as she stopped walking. ("What are you doing? I don't want to go anywhere with you, a stranger. You might be cute, but I am not a street whore.")

"Okay, maybe after we eat, we can go back to my place." Miroku said seductively as his hand slowly inched its way down towards the girl's ass. At the slightest touch of his hand to her butt the girl jumped back and slapped Miroku on the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Sie pervert! Aufenthalt weg von mir! Ich rufe die Polizei an, wenn Sie nahe mir wieder kommen!" The young German woman yelled as she stormed off, away from the monk. ("You pervert! Stay away from me! I will call the police if you come near me again!")

"Smooth Miroku." Koga commented sarcastically. Miroku just laughed nervously as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You never learn." Shippo said then turned towards a different direction. "You know, actions speak louder than words. And yours weren't too wise." His eyes caught something and he started walking towards it with a slight smile.

"Shippo? Where are you going?" Miroku asked as he saw his fox demon friend leave.

"Let's just follow him." Koga said as he followed.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Kagome commented as they left the theater.

"I'm glad you had fun." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed Kagome briefly on the cheek.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"No it was good." Inuyasha assured. "I just like staring at you more."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pushed him playfully. Inuyasha laughed in amusement.

"How about something to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"How about _Corner Bakery_? They have pretty good food." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, I love that place." Kagome said. They walked towards the escalator and went up a floor before passing by a restaurant that was situated in the corner.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as they entered.

"Inuyasha, let me pay for dinner, you already paid for the movie." Kagome pouted.

"No, I'm not going to let you." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's neck. Kagome got pulled towards her boyfriend and put her two hands on his arm that was holding her playfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now what do you want?" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Um… The Pesto Cavatappi." Kagome said. Inuyasha let go and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, can you go get us a table?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said as she went towards an empty table.

Inuyasha walked up to the person behind the counter and ordered his food and Kagome's food with two drinks. He then went towards where Kagome got him a table and found her hugging another man. Inuyasha stood there for a while before Kagome let go and sat back down. The other man walked away and waved good bye to the girl.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he got to her. He put the two empty cups on the table and looked down at Kagome.

"Hey," Kagome said back. After a bit of a staring contest, Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Who was that man you were just hugging?" Inuyasha said bluntly. Kagome thought about the comment then looked towards the direction the other man left.

"You mean the man that just left?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Was there another one?" Inuyasha asked as he put both his hands flat on the table.

"No," Kagome answered.

"Then yes, that man."

"Inuyasha Takahashi, are you jealous?" Kagome asked amusedly.

"No, I just want to know if you're cheating on me." Inuyasha said as he sized Kagome up with his eyes.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she shook her head. "Didn't you listen to our conversation in the car? I don't cheat."

"Then who is he?" Inuyasha asked, relaxing a little bit.

"My brother." Kagome answered simply.

"Oh," Inuyasha said stupidly.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Kagome said, imitating him.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said.

"Seems like the second time you said that, huh?" Kagome said as she showed him the bracelet he bought her.

"Kagome-"

"Trust me a little bit, will you?" Kagome said as she pinched his nose between her index and middle finger.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke please?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he took the two cups and went to the soda machine. Once he came back, the food was there too. "So, what's your brother's name?"

"Souta," Kagome answered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, an older brother and sister." Inuyasha said. (The sister in this story also comes from my first story: _Life After the Storm_)

"Names?"

"Sesshomaru and Yuri." Inuyasha said.

"That's cool."

"Not really, my sister is fine. My brother is a bastard."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she shook her head while eating her pasta. "You shouldn't say that about your brother."

"Oh? And what do you say about yours?"

"I say he's a twerp, but I love him anyways." Kagome said.

"Older or younger?"

"Younger." Kagome said.

"That must be fun. I just had to be the youngest out of my siblings and the only half demon too." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"My father was in two different marriages before my mother. First it was my brother's mother then my sister's then mine."

"Wow…" Kagome said. "That's… um." Inuyasha chuckled at the priestess's reaction.

"Don't worry about it; I get that all the time." Inuyasha said. "So, how old are you?"

"You know, for a girl, age is touchy," Kagome said playfully.

"Well I'm twenty-two if that helps." Inuyasha said as he stabbed his fork into his bowl of Half Moon Ravioli.

"That's fun, I'm twenty-one." Kagome said.

"Only a year apart, huh?" Inuyasha said. "So did you graduate college early and land a job at Nayamashii Suterusu?"

"Yeah, funny how you know that. How do you know that?" Kagome asked. _'We only graduated college early because by our high school years, the league already taught us everything to the last year in college.' _

"Same thing to me, ironic, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, ironic." Kagome said. _'Wait, Inuyasha and his friends have almost the same profile as us. Finished college early, work for the Naibun Shouri instantly after college, and there are four of them that are really close. Could it be that they're part of our brother league?' _Kagome thought.

* * *

"These shoes are so cute!" Rin ranted as the three girls walk out of the shoe store.

"Yes, we know, that's why you bought them." Ayame said as she pointed towards the shoe bag hanging in Rin's hand.

"But they're just so cute." Rin said.

"How about we get something to eat?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, why don't we go to-" Rin started to say but stopped when she felt a person grab her hand and take her shopping bags. She quickly turned around and was face to face with a guy with orange hair and green eyes.

"Hey," the man said.

"Shippo," Rin said as she gave him a hug.

"You need any help?" Shippo said as he took the shopping bags.

"Sure," Rin said as she handed them over. "Thanks." Shippo just smiled and nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"The guys dragged me here." Shippo said as he pointed towards the two men that were walking their direction.

"My dear Sango, would you like me to hold your bags for you?" The monk said as he walked up behind the demon slayer.

"No, it's okay." Sango said. She then blushed as red as an apple as she felt a pressure on her backside. "Pervert!" Sango yelled as she spun around and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Wow, that's twice in less than ten minutes." Koga commented as he stood next to the other wolf demon. "Do you want me to hold those for you?"

"No I'm fine." Ayame said.

"We were heading out for food; do you guys want to join us?" Rin asked. The three boys looked at each other then shrugged.

"Sure, where are we going?" Shippo asked as Rin led them towards another direction.

"I was thinking _Corner Bakery._" Ayame announced.

"I could use a good meal." Miroku said as he draped an arm around a ticked of demon slayer as she twitched. Sango then, none too gently, pushed Miroku's arm off her and moved a few feet away from the lecher.

Once making it to the restaurant situated in the corner, they saw a familiar couple as they laughed and ate their meal. Rin waved enthusiastically at the couple as she saw them. The female looked over her boyfriends shoulder and gave a slight wave with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Who are you waving to?" Inuyasha asked as he saw his girlfriend wave over his shoulder. He then looked over and saw Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. "Oh," Inuyasha said as he gave the slightest of waves.

"I'm kind of wondering if they followed us." Kagome said jokingly as she went back to eating her food.

"Knowing them, they're doing this to just annoy me."

* * *

"Rin, leave them alone, they're on a date." Sango said as she placed a hand on the gun's woman's shoulder.

"Alright," Rin said as she relented her waving. She then turned towards an empty table and sat down. "Sango why don't you and Miroku save us the table while the rest of us go order our food?" Rin said sweetly.

"But I don't want to be left with the lecher." Sango begged.

"Please Sango?" Rin asked.

"Fine," Sango grumbled as she flopped down in a chair.

"Thanks," Rin said as she skipped off. _'They're going to get together, I know it.' _Rin thought excitedly to herself.

"So, Sango, you want to go out?" Miroku asked bluntly and she sat down at the table. Sango's eyes widen as saucers as she stared at him.

"W-what?!" Sango said shocked.

"You know, like a date." Miroku said as he took her hands in his.

"I don't think so." Sango said slowly as she took her hands back.

"You might say no now, but I'm irresistible." Miroku said.

"Right," Sango said unbelieving as she looked away.

* * *

The phone rang continuously as a person called from the other line. With a tired sigh, a female picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The female asked.

"Hello, is this Kaede?"

"Yes, who is speaking?" Kaede asked.

"The head master of your brother league, Sesshomaru." The male said.

"Oh, yes, what can I do for you?"

"That time of year has come, once again."

"Really now? I haven't noticed." Kaede said. "So where will it be this year?"

"Let's go to the further most north island of Japan, Hokkaido." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Suitable place, when will we be departing?" Kaede asked.

"A week," Sesshomaru sad.

"Very well, see you then." Kaede said.

* * *

"So the shadow demon died," A male voice said quietly.

"Yes," A female said. The room the two occupied was deprived of any light source as they were basked in darkness.

"Then on to my next creation."

"Yes master."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY!**


	10. Emotions Around Town

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. He and the others belong to Rumiko Takahashi, EXCEPT my own made up characters.**

* * *

Emotions Around Town

"What!?" Four girls yell at a thirty year old woman who sits in front of them in a comfy leather chair.

"What do you mean _a week_?" Rin asked hotly.

"We can't just up and go in _a week_!" Ayame said next.

"What about the Naibun Shouri project?" Sango asked next.

"Yeah, and my wrist will just be healed by then, but it's still going to be weak! I can't just up and go flinging it around again in _a week's _time!" Kagome said as she held up her clothed and casted wrist.

"Cool down all of you." The woman ordered. "This is tradition. For the best team in our female and male league to fight against each other and see which one is the last standing. But we're not killing ourselves. You have done this last year."

"I know, throughout the _one _year we were here we've been on tons of missions and escapades. But what about our jobs? Usually it doesn't affect us but now we've got the Naibun Shouri thing going on, and if we don't get that done in time, we might lose the contract." Kagome said.

"That would be done on time, don't worry, Kagome." The lady said. _'Though they are our brother league.'_

"But head master Kaede, what about Kagome's wrist?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I will help heal the wrist with my own spiritual power, do not worry." Kaede said soothingly. "Any other complaints?"

"Yeah, what am I suppose to tell my boyfriend?" Rin grumbled.

"Tell him you girls are going on a business trip to London." Kaede said nonchalantly.

"But why does that include our assistants and anyone other than the manager, which is Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Tell him it's because you need more than one opinion." Kaede said coolly.

"Alright, I hope that works." Kagome said with sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Now, back to work with you. Be prepared to be leaving in a week to Hokkaido." Kaede said with a smile.

"Alright," Sango said as they leave the office.

* * *

"What?!" Four boys yell at a thirty year old man who sits in front of them in a comfy leather chair.

"What do you mean _a week_?" Shippo asked hotly.

"We can't just up and go in _a week_!" Koga said next.

"Keh, like I care, it's like vacation." Inuyasha said as he plopped down a leather couch and made himself into a couch potato.

"But what about work?" Miroku asked.

"It is covered." The man said unemotionally.

"But Sesshomaru, what about the Nayamashii Suterusu thing? Doesn't someone have to monitor their work?" Inuyasha said though he really didn't care.

"It is taken care of." Sesshomaru said. _'Though they are our sister league.'_

"Alright, whatever you say." Miroku said nonchalantly as he made his way over to the half demon sitting on the couch and plopped down on the other side.

"Another vacation is cool with me." Koga said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Any other complaints?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, what am I suppose to tell my girlfriend?" Shippo grumbled.

"Tell them you have a meeting in the United States of America." Sesshomaru said while doing some paper work on his desk.

"And why would they need to bring their assistants? Don't meetings usually only need the manager, which is Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he leaned his head back on the top of the leather couch.

"Tell them that Inuyasha was too wimpy to go to America by himself." Sesshomaru said. Koga burst out laughing as he fell against the wall and slid down. Shippo quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the wolf demon as he watched the man go hysterical and drop to the ground laughing at a joke not even that funny.

"Hey, you bastard brother of mine, I've been on hell of a lot of business trips and I was alone for each and every one of them! I am not afraid!" Inuyasha seethed as he sat up straight and pointed a finger.

"I'm sure," Sesshomaru said stoically. "Now go back to work. We leave in a week for Hokkaido."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled as he stepped out of the office.

"Later." Miroku said as he left. Shippo looked at Koga once before shaking his head and stepping out as well.

"Wolf, leave my office." Sesshomaru ordered. Koga finally picked himself off the floor and left with mumbles of 'stupid' and 'dog'.

* * *

"God, I can't believe we only have a week." Rin grumbled as she walked towards her office with Ayame.

"Yeah, oh well, at least it's a vacation." Ayame said with a shrug.

"Yeah, a vacation to fight against our brother league." Rin said with a sigh. "Oh well, that's always fun and challenging."

"Gives us an excuse to walk away from work." Ayame said with a wink.

"Not like we do _too _much. It's usually Kagome."

"Well she gets a break too, so good for us." Rin laughed at the comment, just then the phone rang at Rin's desk.

"Well, might as well work for now." Rin said as she made her way around the table. "You've reached Ayame Reiko's office at Nayamashii Suterusu, Rin Yasu speaking."

Ayame watched as her assistant pick up the phone and talk like a professional. The wolf demon shook her head and walked into her office to pick up on the paper work she left off on.

* * *

"Really Sango," Kagome sighed. "Stop worrying over this little competition between us and our brother league."

"Yeah, I guess, but do you remember last year?" Sango asked.

"Well," Kagome said as she dragged out the word.

_Flashback_

_A battle cry was heard as another punch was thrown at the girl in a white mini dress with black leggings that go to the ends of her knees and had a black long sleeve shirt under. The male with silver hair launches a blow to the girl from behind using his demonic claws. _

"_Agent Nine, behind you!" another girl in the same outfit yelled to her comrade. Agent 09 quickly blocks the first punch that was thrown at her by an orange haired boy then quickly turns around to entwine her fingers through her opponent's between his claws and fingers, then the woman behind the eye mask that was bright red and had a metal poison mask over her mouth, locked their fingers together in a vice grip before swinging the man over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground._

"_You should watch your own back!" a man said to the girl that yelled to her comrade to watch out._

"_Ahh!" the girl screamed as the claws of a black haired wolf demon sunk into her back._

"_Agent Thirty-Nine!" a third female yelled as she swung a heavy boomerang that was the same size as her. The weapon collided with the wolf demon's side before he could jump away._

"_Agent Twenty-Four, you pathetic wolf!" the man with silver hair and golden eyes said as he watched his comrade falter in movements slightly before getting back up and jumping away._

"_You're one to talk, Agent Eight! At least I wasn't slammed into the ground!" Agent 24 retorted._

"_Well at least _I _didn't get snuck up on!" Agent 08 screamed back._

"_Until now!" a female said as she placed her hands flat on Agent Eight's back over his silver hair and pulsed spiritual energy through her hands and towards the opponent. Agent Eight screamed as he started to get purified with the energy from inside out._

"_Agent Eight!" another male with black hair tied in a small pony tail that was one inch long said. He then rushed over to his friend and tried to knock down the priestess but was jammed up against a nearby tree when another girl with red hair and green eyes slammed into him sideways. _

"_Leave your friend, your fight is with me." The female wolf demon said menacingly as she slowly walked over to the monk who was slumped against the tree and cracked her knuckles._

"_Damn," The monk groaned. The she-wolf then lengthened her claws and pounced at the monk. The man quickly rolled to the side and avoided the attack. Her claws left five long streaks against the tree trunk before she turned and flung demonic leaves at the opponent._

_On the other side, one girl was tending to the girl that got injured on her back. The girl that had long dark brown hair in a high pony tail stuck her large boomerang in the ground and went over to help the female with the injury to her feet._

"_Agent Thirty-Nine, can you stand?" The girl asked._

"_Y-yeah," Agent 39 groaned as she leaned all her weight to the next girl before falling back towards the ground._

"_I guess not." Agent 11 said as she kneeled next to her. "I think you should go out, we'll handle the rest of this stupid game."_

"_But-" Agent 39 started to protest but was stopped._

"_No, Agent Thirty-Nine, you go out of this, it isn't worth further injury." Another girl with black hair in a high pony tail said as she held off the three males that weren't preoccupied with another battle._

"_But Agent Nine," Agent 39 started to say again._

"_No, as leader I command you out, now go." Agent 09 said as she blocked off a round house kick by grabbing the man's ankle and spinning him into another one of _his _allies. Agent 11 nodded to her leader and brought Agent 39 to the secure area where they can't get hurt or come back towards the battle between the male's and female's league's top group._

_Agent 11 quickly went back towards her discarded weapon and lifted it from its position pinned to the ground. She then swung it at the orange haired fox demon as he came at Agent 09 from the air. Agent 11 threw her weapon at the demon and sent it spinning towards the threat._

_Three hours later, the fight continued between the two teams to see who can best who. Agent 39 had her back patched up from the bleeding wound and watched her comrades fight. Agent 11 was knocked out when her head smashed up against a tree when a male agent kicked her from her side. Agent 25 was also knocked unconscious when she was purified by the monk._

_The male's league fared no better as Agent 12 ran out of energy when purifying the female wolf demon and collapsed next to his opponent at the time. While Agent 24 and Agent 38 were purified by the priestess and were knocked out by a slam in the head with the heavy boomerang weapon before they can regain their bearings and get into a battle stance. That left Agent 08 from the male's league and Agent 09 from the female's league to stay and battle._

_The two remaining agents' bodies were caked in their own blood as wounds begin to slow their flow. Agent 09 starts to stagger in her footing as dizziness from blood loss starts to take its toll on her body. Agent 08 holds his broken arm from moving to much as the two agents' stare each other down. The boy agent then launched himself towards the female and caught his claws at her side, leaving a hole there. Agent 09 screams as more pain overwhelms her body then she kneels forward clutching her bleeding side. With the last of her strength, Agent nine shot off a large amount of spiritual. As the beam of pink spiritual power went towards the half demon and struck right above his heart. Both Agents lay unconscious on opposite sides of the battle field as the competition ends with a tie._

_Flashback End_

'_Once I think of it, Inuyasha and the others look exactly like what the agents looked like last year.' _Kagome thought.

"Well, do you remember?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, that was brutal. I don't see why we have to literally kill each other." Kagome said. "I mean I know that it's friendly competition, but whatever last year was, it was definitely not friendly."

"Well, they only let us go that far because we can heal all of our injuries within a day because of the pure healing water that makes our healing abilities a thousand times better when we're submerged in it." Kagome said as they walked towards her office.

"Yeah, but sometimes I think it's stupid. Like there's really no point to this except for the fact that we know who can dish out more in that one battle." Sango retorted.

"Yes, it is a bit stupid. And the fact that our own brother league of _this country _has to hide their identity and company. I mean I understand if it was a different country, but still, we're all allies, why can't we just know?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, it's all in the rules, but you kind of wonder what type of idiot wrote that." Sango said as she looked off into space to figure out the person who wrote the 'rules'. Kagome nudged Sango with her elbow a bit in amusement at the girl's words.

"Sango, you shouldn't say that." Kagome said as they made it to Sango's desk. "Hey, Sango, what's up with the flowers?"

"What flowers?" Sango asked as she finally looked towards her desk. "White roses? From who?"

"Let's see," Kagome said quickly as she made her way towards the bouquet of flowers before Sango did. Kagome speedily found the note attached to the bouquet and cleared her throat to begin reading it out loud. "To my dear Sango, your beauty is like the sun, always there, but sometimes missed as it makes it cycle around the Earth, but to me, it never fails to impress me no matter what time of day it shall be. Will you do the honors by accompanying me to an evening date, where your beauty can be like the moon and shine on everything in its wake? From your dearest, Miroku."

"What?" Sango said quietly as she listened to the last sentence. Kagome jabbed Sango in the ribs with a smirk.

"Oh, did you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell anyone? I'm betrayed, Sango! As your kind of sister, shouldn't I know this?" Kagome said jokingly.

"What? B-but we're not…. I'm not…" Sango stumbled. Kagome only laughed as her friend stumbled over her own words and thoughts.

"Relax Sango," Kagome said as she placed the card back where it was originally. "If you like him enough, go on a date with him."

"B-b-but I…" Sango said before she bit her lip nervously. "I don't even have his number and besides…."

"I have Inuyasha's number; I can probably get it off of him. Or you could call Inuyasha's office and it will probably go to his assistant, which is Miroku so you'll get to contact him that way. Or you could ask Rin to get it from Shippo-" Kagome rambled before getting cut off by an annoyed sister like friend.

"Okay Kagome!" Sango said loudly. A tiger demon that worked in the building and the league paused in her walk before shaking her head and walking off when Sango gave her a 'carry on' look and a wave of her hand. "I don't even know if I want to go out with him. He's such a pervert and a player!"

"You know, if he likes you enough, he'll stop being a player. And you'll never know that unless you go on a date with him." Kagome said as she absently looked at her nails. "Besides, what harm could _one _date do?"

"A lot of damage, Kagome, a lot of damage." Sango reasoned.

"How so my dearest sister?" Kagome said jokingly as she glanced at her friend from the side.

"Well… For one he'll only touch me inappropriately and two, I'm definitely _not _going to sleep with him." Sango said sternly.

"Who said you did?" Kagome asked. "And you've known him for… what… a few days? He can't be _that _bad."

"You didn't see him at the mall the other day, Kagome." Sango retorted.

"Okay, this is your choice, but I'm going to ask Inuyasha what's up with that guy."

"Wait, don't do that!" Sango yelled as Kagome closed her office door. "Damn." Sango grumbled as she took a seat in her desk chair and moved the delivered flowers to the side. _'What will I do?' _

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his office leather chair as he spun around holding his phone in his hands, deciding what to do. He irritatingly pressed a button to open a new text message before exiting the screen and going to his contacts list, getting ready to call, before closing that screen too and flipping the phone close all together before doing the whole process over again. He leaned his head back on his chair and sighed.

'_What do I do? How should I tell her I'm leaving on a 'business trip' for two weeks?' _Inuyasha thought as he started to type a text message but decided better on it and deleting the message. Inuyasha groaned. _'Why is this _so hard_? It's a simple message that's half true. I mean… I am going away for two weeks for that stupid competition with our sister league… why can't I lie to her? I've lied to others before. She just seems like she'd understand if I tell her, but I can't tell her unless she's my wife.' _

At that moment his phone rang with a new text message, bringing him out of his thoughts by the loud sound and vibration against his hands. Inuyasha snapped his head back from its position against his chair and almost got whiplash. He shook his head a bit to get some dizziness out of his head before looking at his flip phone top screen to see that the text message was from Kagome. He opened the phone and opened the text to see the sent message.

**Text Message**

_Hey, Inuyasha, I need to tell you something. Maybe we can go out and talk? – Kagome_

Inuyasha read the message, getting a bit worried about the 'talking' part she had to do with him. He was a bit afraid of getting dumped by the girl, but pushed the thoughts behind him and quickly typed a reply.

_Uh… Sure, what do you want to talk about? I need to tell you something too, by the way. – Inuyasha_

_Oh, just some nonsense about business and stuff, nothing serious. Why? You thinking I'm breaking up with you? ;) – Kagome_

_Psh, no what are you talking about, woman? – Inuyasha_

_Haha, alright, sure. But anyways, do you want to go out somewhere later? – Kagome_

_How about the coffee shop around the corner of Kouhii Street? – Inuyasha_

_Oh, I love that place. They make the best mocha coffee. – Kagome_

_That's cool, how about later today at say around six? Maybe dinner afterwards? – Inuyasha_

_Sure that's cool. My treat this time. – Kagome_

_No, I think I'll pay. – Inuyasha_

_But you paid last time, how about every other date you pay and the ones in between are mine to pay? – Kagome_

_No, I don't think so. – Inuyasha_

_Ugh, you're impossible. – Kagome_

_Yes, I am. Sorry babe, but I have some work to do that HAS to be done before the weekend rolls about. I'll see you at six okay? I'll drive you. – Inuyasha_

_Babe? Since when have you been calling me that? :P Anyways, I have some work too, I'm just procrastinating. And are you sure you don't want ME to drive? I mean you have to pay for the gas and stuff. – Kagome_

_Just let me drive you. And yes, babe is what I'm going to call you from time to time, problem? – Inuyasha_

_Fine, we'll talk in the car or something. And no problem, just wondering. Bye, bye :) – Kagome_

_See you. – Inuyasha_

With that last text message sent, Inuyasha finally let out a sigh of relief and put his phone down on the desk and started to work on the many papers for the Nayamashii Suterusu contract.

* * *

An annoying ringing phone sounded through a quiet office room. The man behind the desk lifted his eyes from a formal piece of paper in his hand and looked towards the ringing black phone that stood on its holder as it shot off an orange light, showing the caller ID. The man with silver hair, pointed ears, and golden eyes glared at the phone for a moment before picking it up and clicking the 'talk' button with his clawed finger.

"Naibun Shouri." The man said shortly and stoically.

"Nice greeting," A female voice said from the other line. "Then this is Nayamashii Suterusu."

"What requires my attention so much as to have you call?" The man asked, not amused.

"Just a simple question Sesshomaru." The female said.

"Well, Kaede, what is it that you need to ask me?" Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the back of his leather chair. "I was in the middle of some important papers, so make it quick."

"Someone's in a bad mood." Kaede said simply. Sesshomaru stayed so quiet that not even breathing was heard over the phone. "Fine. Well, I was wondering if you've told your team that we are leaving in a week yet."

"Yes, I have."

"How'd it go?" Kaede asked.

"Why is that your concern?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To see how they react once we get to Hokkaido. If they are angry, then we can expect some hostility when we get there." Kaede explain.

"Very well then. They were quite please."

"Really?" Kaede said unbelieving.

"They just wanted to get away from work." Sesshomaru said, wanting to finish this conversation.

"I see."

"How were the girls?"

"Stressed, surprised, happy, concerned. You name an emotion, it probably happened." Kaede said.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said back.

"Do you ever show your emotions? Do you _even _show your emotions to your wife?" Kaede asked.

"…"

"Ah, I see. So your wife is the only one who you show emotions to. Okay, well I'm getting back to work." Kaede said as she hung up the phone. Sesshomaru did the same and continue reading the fine paper.

"Damn, my idiot brother just signed the contract for giving the Nayamashii Suterusu Company 55% of our total selling's of the sport outfits and two billion ($2,000,000,000) dollars. Damn half demon." Sesshomaru grumbled as he reread the contract that was copied for him from the original, which was located at the Nayamashii Suterusu company itself.

* * *

Ayame sat in her office looking over a few designs Kagome asked her to look at for the sport outfits to be made for the Naibun Shouri Sporting Utility Company. She absently stroked her pencil tip of the design without leaving a mark as she lost herself in her thoughts.

'_Damn, that wolf demon was so cocky.' _Ayame thought as the colors in the picture started to blur over.

'_But the way he's so cocky is what is attracting you to him.'_

'_What the-? Who the hell…?' _Ayame thought frantically as she dropped her pencil, leaving a dot of lead on the picture.

'_I'm your conscience, silly. Don't look around, there's not one around you.' _The wolf demons conscience said in their mind.

'_Okay…' _Ayame thought uncertainly. _'Wait, I am _NOT _attracted to that guy. He might be another wolf demon like I am, but that doesn't mean anything!'_

'_Yes, but you like that he's another wolf demon. You also think you can't stand his behavior, when really, you think it's kind of cute… most of the time.'_

'_I-I-I do not!' _Ayame yelled in her mind.

'_Sure you don't.' _Her conscience said sarcastically. Ayame growled at the voice. A knock was heard at the door before it opened and Rin poked her head inside.

"Hey, Ayame, are you okay? I heard you growling from outside." Rin said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking." Ayame said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh? What are you working on that's making you think so hard?" Rin asked as she stepped into the room and went over to the desk. She then looked down at the paper and saw the designs of a baseball uniform with random scribbles on it. "Is there something wrong with the outfit?"

"Huh?" Ayame said stupidly then looked down at the paper. "Oh shit, Kagome's going to be mad at me." Ayame started to lightly erase the marks that her pencil created absently when she was talking to herself.

"Um… Are you sure you're okay, Ayame?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just something on my mind." Ayame replied.

"Is it about the competition in a week at Hokkaido?"

"No, not that at all." Ayame said as she continued erasing.

"Then what's up?" Rin asked as she placed a comforting hand on the wolf demon's shoulder.

"Well, I…" Ayame started but couldn't continue.

"Yes?" Rin asked, pushing the subject a bit.

"I think that that pathetic wolf demon that hangs out with your boyfriend is getting to me." Ayame admitted.

"'Getting to you' how? Like… on your nerves?" Rin asked confusedly.

"No, more like… more like I think I like him." Ayame said uncertainly.

"Oh," Rin said. "OH!" Rin jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Rin… What are you doing?" Ayame asked as Rin hopped onto the older girl's lap and sat down.

"Ayame the wolf demon likes someone." Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, now get back to work." Ayame said playfully as she pushed Rin to her feet.

"Why? We're done for the day in like five minutes anyways." Rin pouted.

"Really?" Ayame said surprised.

"You were too caught up in thoughts of Koga that you lost track of time?" Rin said as she poked Ayame teasingly.

"No." Ayame retorted with a slight pout of her own.

"You know, Kagome will want to know what happened to the designs." Rin said as she stepped out the door to answer the ringing phone. Ayame looked at her sister like friend confusedly before looking down and finding it marked up again.

"Damn it." Ayame mumbled as she started to erase the marks again.

…Five Minutes Later…

"Hey, Ayame, how were the designs?" Kagome asked as she held her briefcase and entered the wolf demon's office to find her erasing something.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you there." Ayame said nervously. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her friend before stepping closer to her, followed by Sango.

"Ayame, did you do something that's making you guilty?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"No, what are you talking about Sango?" Ayame said as she handed the designs back to Kagome.

"Did you do anything to these?" Kagome asked as she flipped through them.

"No." Ayame said quickly.

"I asked you to fix them though," Kagome said while looking at her friend. "That's okay, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, sorry Kagome." Ayame said as she stood up and started to put away her work for the night.

"Are these pencil scribbles?" Kagome asked as she showed Sango the designs and saw faint lines.

"No, what are you talking about? Even with my demonic sight I can't see scribbles." Ayame lied.

"Ayame, they're all over the piece of paper." Sango said amusedly.

"Is there something bothering you today?" Kagome asked as she looked up from the designs.

"Um…" Ayame said smartly.

"Ayame has a crush on a guy!" Rin said loudly from the doorway behind them. Kagome and Sango turned around to look at the guns woman before looking back towards the wolf demon.

"Oh really now." Kagome said slyly.

"Who's the mystery man, Ayame?" Sango asked as she nudged her red headed friend.

"It's Koga Osamu." Ayame said.

"That cocky bastard?" Sango asked.

"Hey, he's not _that _bad." Ayame defended. Kagome giggled at their actions.

"If you like him so much, why don't you call him or something? I'm sure Sango's secret admirer wouldn't mind double dating with you guys." Kagome said with a wink.

"Sango has a secret admirer?" Rin and Ayame said at the same time.

"Yep," Kagome said happily.

"Who?" Rin pushed on.

"Uh…" Sango mumbled as she looked away from her friends with a blush.

"Kagome, who?" Ayame asked.

"Miroku Hiroki." Kagome answered.

"I told you he was all over you!" Rin said excitedly as the girls started to walk towards their cars on the bottom floor.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him!" Sango said with embarrassment written on her face.

"But that also doesn't mean that you'd say 'no'." Ayame said slyly.

"He's probably not that bad a guy; it doesn't hurt to give it a shot." Kagome encouraged.

"I don't know." Sango said uncertainly.

"Well it's your decision." Rin said as she started walking towards her car, which was on the left side, once they were on the ground floor.

"And we're here if you need us." Ayame said next and started walking to the right.

"And we can give you advice." Kagome said as she went straight towards her car as Sango stopped at hers. The demon slayer then looked towards her three friends and shook her head.

'_My friends… always there, though they are sometimes annoying.' _Sango said as she playfully rolled her eyes and got into the car to go home.

* * *

A man with black hair in a small pony tail leaned against his black kitchen counter as he looked at his phone once then opening it to go call someone before flipping it closed again. He sighed as he contemplated his next move.

'_Let's see… should I call Inuyasha or Shippo to get the information I desire? Koga doesn't have it, so why call him?' _Miroku thought as he turned around and leaned his back against the counter. _'Maybe I should call Inuyasha, he's going to see his girl today and she would definitely have what I want.' _Miroku thought then looked at the clock. _'Just around 5:45 pm. Perfect.' _The monk then opened his black phone and went to his contacts to dial a number. After a few rings, an irritated voice picked up the phone.

"What do you want now?"

"Why hello to you too, my friend." Miroku said.

"Hi. Now what do you want monk? You know full well where I'm going tonight."

"Spending time with your girl, I know, that's why I'm calling."

"If you're calling just to piss me off, then I'm hanging up _right now_."

"Whoa, wait a minute Inuyasha. Just hear me out."

"Okay what do you want?" Inuyasha said irritably.

"Tonight, can you ask your girlfriend for the lovely Sango's number so maybe I could call her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment.

"Are you stalking her?"

"No, I'm just _surprising _her with a phone call." Miroku said emphasizing 'surprise'.

"Fine, whatever, I'll ask, but I'm telling her it was your idea." Inuyasha said. "Now I got to go."

"Later. Thanks man." Miroku said before he hung up and sighed. _'Now to surprise dear Sango with a phone call.' _

* * *

Inuyasha hung up his phone then got out of the car and made his way up the stairs to the front door of his girlfriend's house. He pushed the white button attached to the house that rung the door bell and waited. His ears picked up the sound of a television turning off and some feet hitting against marble floor coming towards the front door before hearing a metal lock turning.

"Hey," Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he quickly kissed the girl on the cheek.

"So are we going to the coffee shop?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we are. You ready to go?"

"Sure are," Kagome said as she stepped out and locked the door. "I'm paying for it though."

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha argued. "I'm the man, I'll pay for it."

"You sure you're a man?" Kagome said playfully.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said. "If I wasn't, doesn't that mean you're a lesbian?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome looked over at him at her side. "I wasn't serious."

"Oh," Inuyasha said as he started walking towards his car again and opened the door for the priestess. Kagome giggled at his antics.

"Nice one," Kagome said as she sat in the car. Inuyasha quickly made his way towards his side of the car and got in. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, Miroku just wants to know your friend Sango's number." Inuyasha said as he started the car.

"Really? Wow, he's really determined to go out with her." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"Yes he is." Inuyasha said while driving down the street towards the coffee shop at Kouhii Street. "How's your wrist?"

"Its fine, thanks for asking." Kagome answered as she looked at her casted wrist.

"Other than that, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well what did you want to tell me?" Kagome retorted.

"Your text said you didn't want to break up with me, so are you cheating?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait, what? No!" Kagome said as she whipped her head in his direction. "Are you?"

"No, remember our conversation?"

"You brought it up." Kagome bickered back. Inuyasha laughed.

"Alright, what is it though?"

"Nothing too bad." Kagome said back.

"Will you tell me?"

"At the coffee shop." Kagome said then looked him in the eye, though his golden eyes were trained on the road in front of them. "Will you tell me what's up with you?"

"At the coffee shop." Inuyasha answered back.

"You're just as bad as I am." Kagome said with a playful grin.

"You have no idea babe."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T REALLY HAVE A POINT.**

**I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**


	11. Suspicious Talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha… probably never will. *sigh* Nor do I own Bugs Bunny. I don't own the song **_**Just Dance **_**by Lady GaGa either. Wow… I don't own anything in this thing… well… uh…**

* * *

Suspicious Talking

"Other than that, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well what did you want to tell me?" Kagome retorted.

"Your text said you didn't want to break up with me, so are you cheating?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait, what? No!" Kagome said as she whipped her head in his direction. "Are you?"

"No, remember our conversation?"

"You brought it up." Kagome bickered back. Inuyasha laughed.

"Alright, what is it though?"

"Nothing too bad." Kagome said back.

"Will you tell me?"

"At the coffee shop." Kagome said then looked him in the eye, though his golden eyes were trained on the road in front of them. "Will you tell me what's up with you?"

"At the coffee shop." Inuyasha answered back.

"You're just as bad as I am." Kagome said with a playful grin.

"You have no idea babe."

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

Rin looked towards her cell phone as it sat on her kitchen counter while she made herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She quickly wiped her hands on a clean cloth then took her phone in her hand then pressed the green phone button.

"Hello?"

"Hey," A male voice said from the other line. Rin quickly took the phone off of her ear and checked the caller ID then placed it back where it was.

"Hey, Shippo, what's up?" the guns woman asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk."

"That's sweet of you." Rin said. "Oh there's something I needed to tell you."

"Oh? Me too." Shippo said. "But you first."

"Okay, well I have to leave for a business trip in a week." Rin said a bit sadly.

"Really? For how long?" Shippo asked.

"Two weeks."

"Where are you going?"

"London." Rin replied.

"That's a cool place. You enjoy yourself." Shippo said with a slight smile evident in his voice though it was a little saddened.

"Thanks." Rin said as she smiled into the pink phone. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Pretty much the same thing actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a business trip that I have to leave for in a week and I'll be gone for two weeks too." Shippo said.

"Oh, so it's like we're not going to see each other even if one of us were here, huh?" Rin said.

"Yeah,"

"So where are _you _going?" Rin asked.

"United States of America." Shippo said.

"Really? Lucky! I want to go there for business." Rin pouted. Shippo laughed on the other end of the line.

"London is just as much fun sweetie." Shippo said as if he were talking to a small child.

"Yeah I guess." Rin pouted as she closed her phone in between her ear and shoulder while her hands put the finishing touches to her ham and cheese sandwich on white bread. "Wait, I thought you were an assistant."

"I am," Shippo said.

"Doesn't only your boss need to go?" Rin asked.

"Well, he wanted me to go because… He thought that I could test out some of the products with him before we come back and report it to out CEO." Shippo said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay." Rin said, noticing the pause in speech.

"Aren't you an assistant too?"

"Yeah," Rin said absently as she closed her finished sandwich and took a bite.

"So why are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Well the other three girls and I are all going to get more than one opinion on it." Rin said confidently, for she ran it over from the office of CEO.

"That's cool." Shippo said.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a vacation for all of us." Rin said happily.

"Why are you staying for two weeks?"

"Because our CEO granted us a little time to ourselves." Rin said with a bright smile evident in her voice. _'And to heal the wounds we will definitely have.' _Rin thought.

"That was nice of him… her…" Shippo said unsurely.

"Her." Rin corrected.

"Right."

"So why are you going for two weeks?"

"Because we're going to a few states different states and that might take a while." Shippo said, having coming up with an excuse while Rin was talking.

"Really?" Rin said intrigued. "Which ones?"

"Well…" Shippo started then twitched a bit on the other side of the phone line. "We're not quite sure yet, it was going to say on the plane tickets when we get them in a week from our CEO."

"Oh, that's fun, but don't you usually know?"

"Yeah, well, our CEO is a bit on the crazy side." Shippo said nervously.

"Okay," Rin said, dragging out the word. "Whatever you say, as long as you're not cheating on me."

"Of course not, I have never cheated and never will." Shippo said. "You believe me, right?"

"Alright, I'll believe you." Rin said as she bit into her sandwich again.

"That's good. You're not cheating or going to cheat on me either, right?"

"Of course not." Rin said with her mouth slightly full.

"Just making sure." Shippo said. "So what are you doing?"

"Eating, how about you?"

"Oh are you really? Sorry, I can hang up if you want." Shippo said.

"No, it's okay, I really don't mind." Rin said. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting, trying to finish some last minute stuff to the new design we have for our sport equipment."

"On the sport equipments?" Rin asked. "How does that work out?"

"You know, like how some soccer balls are pink, and some basket balls have little pictures on them." Shippo explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Rin said as she took another bite out of her sandwich. "When are the designs due?"

"The end of the week." Shippo said.

"Well you still have some time." Rin said.

"Yeah," Shippo said then started to chuckle.

"What?" Rin said with a mouthful.

"I can hear you eating. I'm going to leave you alone then." Shippo said with amusement.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later before the weekend when I have to leave." Shippo said.

"Alright, bye. Have fun working." Rin said amused.

"Ha-ha," Shippo said sarcastically. "Bye." With that, the two hung up their phones and continued on with what they were doing.

Rin continued eating her ham and cheese sandwich while she thought about her most recent conversation. She slowed her chewing as her consciousness got lost in her thoughts, blurring her senses and what was happening around her. Not that there was anything. The sandwich in her hand slowly dropped to the plate as her hands lowered and she swallowed her last bite slowly.

'_He's lying.' _Rin thought to herself. _'If he wasn't he wouldn't hesitate. And he's going on a business trip like we are at the same time, and for the same amount of time. Other than that, the manager _has _to go, so most likely Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo are going.' _Rin assessed in her mind. _'From what I remember last year, those guys hair are the same exact color as Agent Eight, Twelve, Twenty-four, and Thirty-eight._

'_There has to be something going on here.' _Rin finished her thought.

* * *

'_That's odd, Rin's going at the same time as me and the guys are.' _Shippo thought as he looked over his work that was scattered on his desk in his study. _'And the same time and amount of time too. Is she telling the truth?'_

* * *

"You know, this is pretty good."

"I told you so." Kagome mocked as she lightly poked her boyfriend in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, just drink the mocha coffee." Inuyasha said as he nudged her back. After another sip from both of them, Inuyasha put down the hot drink and looked at his girlfriend. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, what did _you _want to tell me?" Kagome said back. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

"How in the world did I get a girlfriend like you?" Inuyasha said.

"Well if that's how you feel, we'll just break up and I could go out with that guy over there." Kagome said as she turned in her seat to sit sideways and propped her elbow on the back of the chair. Inuyasha looked over to who she was facing and saw a human male with light brown hair and light brown eyes. The man had a great physique with a cute boyish smile containing pearly white teeth who was staring at Kagome with lust in his eyes.

"Like hell that's going to happen." Inuyasha said as he turned his girlfriend back to him with a push of his finger to her shoulder. Kagome turned in her chair and folded her arms on the table.

"Then what?" Kagome asked. "I can't go out with a guy that doesn't like me."

"I didn't say that," Inuyasha explained.

"Then what?" Kagome asked again with amusement lacing her voice.

"Well, unlike the other girls I've dated in my life, you don't try to impress me or try anything that would get me to sleep with you-"

"Not that you denied them," Kagome sang before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, I guess I didn't, but I didn't have sex with ALL of them, but that's not the point. The point is, is that you just act normal around me. I appreciate that."

"Same goes for you." Kagome said with a smile. "A bunch of guys try to impress me or get me in bed or something." Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "You act pretty normal."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said absently. "Hey! _Pretty _normal?" Kagome laughed.

"Alright, we're like best friends who are intimate." Kagome said. "But anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hey, just to be clear, you're not engaged or have an arranged marriage, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with her mouth agape. "I can't believe you'd ask me that! For one, I don't cheat, and two, if I was in an arranged marriage, I would've been married by now. I'm over eighteen years old."

"Keh, just making sure, wench, relax." Inuyasha said.

"What did you call me!?" Kagome yelled.

"Nothing."

"Oh I heard you all right." Kagome said loudly. Inuyasha whimpered briefly before covering the sound with a cough.

"Then why'd you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Kagome yelled as she slightly slammed her foamy coffee cup to the black table.

"It's just a word, relax." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Yeah, a hurtful word." Kagome said quietly as she pouted. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sorry, alright? It's just more fun messing with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a sideways glance before perking up.

"I love messing with you too." Kagome said happily.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha sat dumfounded. "Are you bipolar or something?"

"No." Kagome said shortly. "I was acting, stupid." Kagome then stuck her tongue out playfully while her eyes sparkle in amusement.

"Humph." Inuyasha said as he slumped in his chair. Kagome just smiled widely at her boyfriend before taking her coffee and drinking it. Inuyasha looked over at his own coffee and drank some as well.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kagome relented. "So what were you going to tell me, that's the whole reason why we're here in the first place."

"You have something to say too." Inuyasha reminded.

"I know." Kagome said then waited patiently. They sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you first." Inuyasha relented. "I have to go on a business trip for two weeks."

"Oh that's not too bad news." Kagome said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I leave at the end of the week." Inuyasha said.

"Where ya goin'? Kagome asked.

"America."

"Oh that's fun. Why two weeks though?" Kagome asked.

"Well, our CEO said that they had a lot to talk about and we have to… monitor a few shipments that might take a while." Inuyasha said. Kagome listened, noticing the pause in the middle of the sentence.

"We?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah, me, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you need so many people?" Kagome asked coolly as she took another sip. Inuyasha gulped a bit.

"Well… Because I can't monitor the shipments alone." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Why? I'm sure you do it all the time here in Japan. I'm sure the states are the same." Kagome said casually. "It's pretty easy to me."

"Well, I can't be in different states all at one time, can I, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled, hoping that anger would deter Kagome's thoughts. "There are four different shipments that go to four different states, so I can't be at them all."

"Oh, that sounds like hard work." Kagome said sarcastically. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said nervously. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well I'm going on a business trip for two weeks too."

"Really? Why? Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, because we need to look at the designs for the new line that they have made for us as they monitor the fashion that goes around and it's in London." Kagome said.

"We?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, me, Sango, Ayame, and Rin." Kagome said coolly, keeping an even tone.

"Why do you need so many people?" Inuyasha asked the same question as herself.

"Because it's London, we need to look at the designs there and get more than just _my _opinion. So then, when our clothing comes out, it wouldn't only be one person looking, but four. Besides, the more the merrier." Kagome said as she took a sip of her mocha coffee. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before drinking his own hot coffee.

"When are you going?"

"In a week." Kagome replied.

"Well have fun." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Thanks." Kagome said. "Why don't we get out of here and go to my place? I'll make dinner for you."

"You sure? We could just go out?"

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, and I'm a little tired of going out." Kagome said. "Or if you don't want to, we could go."

"Nah, let's just go to your place." Inuyasha said as he stood up with his coffee in hand, followed by Kagome doing the same thing.

"Kay," Kagome said as they walked towards Inuyasha's black car. _'That's weird, since when has _any _company plan a meeting at the same day and time and amount of time spent at the exact same time? They are exactly the same as me and the girls. There's four of us and them, same meeting time, though it's not really a meeting, then there's the fact that Inuyasha stumbled over a few of his answers, meaning that it's not completely the truth. Stumbling once doesn't mean that he's lying, but he paused a few times. Do I want to believe what I'm thinking?' _Kagome thought to herself as they walked out of the coffee shop doors.

Inuyasha unlocked the car with the control keys that were in his pocket before he opened the door for the priestess. Kagome smiled thanks as she sat down in the comfortable leather seat. Inuyasha then walked around the front and opened his own car door and sitting down, neither saying a word as they thought about the situation, though neither noticed the silence either.

'_Could this mean something? Our meetings are at the exact same time and the exact same duration. And the fact that she's very close friends with a group of four people that all happen to be girls is like me and the boys. Sure we both have friends of the opposite sex, but, it's not like we hang around them all too much. Our secret is too secretive to really interact with others too much without wanting to tell them. That's why our relationships don't really work out. Could it be that Kagome… no… it couldn't be… could it?' _Inuyasha thought as he drove down the busy roads of Tokyo, going towards Kagome's peaceful neighborhood and to her house.

* * *

_RING……ring…._

A phone lit up from its position on a coffee table that also housed a pair of feet as one loud ring and then a lower ring rang through the noise of a television. The monk looked down at where his feet were propped up as he watched some not educational… cartoons. On the television screen stood a man in brown as he chased around a grey and white rabbit that was taller than him and stood on two feet.

"_What's up doc?" _The television said as more music was heard. Miroku took his phone in his hands and opened up the text message from his good friend, Inuyasha. His face instantly lit up as he saw what information lay in his hands.

(A/N: Okay… um… the many symbols in the next text message are supposed to be a phone number… but I don't know how Japanese phone numbers work… so… there you go. Just go along with it.)

**Text Message**

_!#$%^&*() – That's Sango Takara's number. I got it from Kagome, just like you asked. Happy now? – Inuyasha_

As the monk read this, he eagerly texted back his friend in giddiness.

_Cool! Thanks man! How's the date with your girlfriend? She didn't break up with you, did she? –Miroku_

_No, she didn't, thank you very much. She's making us dinner. – Inuyasha_

_Oh, so you're going to sleep with her today. Nice. – Miroku_

_Uh… no. We're just having dinner at her place cuz she didn't want to go out. – Inuyasha_

_Sure, whatever you say. – Miroku_

_Damn monk. – Inuyasha_

_Well thanks for the number, I'm gonna go call her. – Miroku_

_Well don't act like a stalker. – Inuyasha_

_You know I won't. – Miroku_

… _Knowing you, you'd probably scare her. Dude, she's not like most girls, she isn't succumbing to your "charm". – Inuyasha_

_Ah, but you misunderstand. EVERY woman falls to me. – Miroku_

… _I don't think so, man. – Inuyasha_

_Looks like you've met your match. – Inuyasha_

_Well I'm gonna go. Besides, you're not answering. – Inuyasha_

_Bye man, thanks for the number! – Miroku_

Miroku sighed as he again sat alone in his living room with _Bugs Bunny _on the television screen as the scenes kept changing until the characters were at a hole in the ground. The monk then went back towards the first text message and quickly dialed the number and pressed the green button on his phone. Relentless ringing was heard before a female voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Miroku said.

"Uh… Who is this?" The female voice asked from the other line.

"To my dear Sango, your beauty is like the sun, always there, but sometimes missed as it makes it cycle around the Earth, but to me, it never fails to impress me no matter what time of day it shall be. Will you do the honors by accompanying me to an evening date, where your beauty can be like the moon and shine on everything in its wake? From your dearest." Miroku recited from his note that was sent earlier.

"…" Silence was the girl's answer. "Oh… It's you."

"Not thrilled to hear from me?" Miroku pouted.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Sango asked.

"Well your dear priestess friend gave it to her boyfriend who gave it to me."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because, my dear, I asked my friend, who asked his girlfriend." Miroku said slyly.

"Not only are you a pervert," Sango started. "But you're a stalker too. Should I call the police on you?"

"No, no, I'm just trying to get to know a girl who's caught my attention." Miroku reasoned. Sango stayed silent on the other line. "So, my lovely what are you doing on this fine evening?"

"Walking my cat." Sango said in a monotone voice.

"I see." Miroku said. "Why?"

"Because she's a demon." Sango said almost threatening the monk with her beloved pet.

"That sounds like a good excuse." Miroku said nervously.

"Mm-hm." Sango said.

"So are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm on a business trip."

"Oh darn, so am I. That's inconvenient." Miroku said as he put a hand over his forehead.

"Inconvenient for who, monk?" Sango asked. Miroku only laughed nervously.

"So where are you going on this business trip?"

"London."

"And with whom? Aren't you an assistant?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going with Kagome, Ayame, and Rin. Yes, I'm an assistant, problem?" Sango asked.

"No, no problem. I'm an assistant too. But my question is why are you going? I thought only the manager goes." Miroku said.

"Well, usually, but we're looking over designs in London and need more than one opinion. I mean, if a piece of clothing were to be distributed with only one opinion, we'd never know how other people with other tastes think about it." Sango explained. "But where are you going?"

"The United States of America." Miroku said proudly.

"That's nice." Sango said. "Since you're an assistant, why are _you _going and not only the manager?" Miroku coughed once.

"Well, you see… the thing is, our CEO just wanted to get rid of us four so, he sent us on a business trip."

"Can't you just take a vacation?"

"Well, yes, but he also wanted to… pick up a few things in the states."

"Well you don't need four people." Sango said suspiciously.

"You see, our CEO wants _extra _security on the thing." Miroku said.

"Why doesn't he just hire people?"

"Because he said he can't trust those people, so he chose us."

"And what is this 'special' item?" Sango asked.

"Now, that, my dear, is a top secret." Miroku said as he winked towards no one.

"Sure, whatever." Sango said absently as she heard a meow.

"Was that your cat?" Miroku asked.

"Yep," Sango said.

"What's the little guy's name?"

"My cat is a girl and _her _name is Kirara." Sango said.

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, I got her from my father." Sango said then a jingling sound was heard from the other side as Sango got her key for the front door of her house.

"That was nice of him."

"You got that right." Sango said.

"Maybe I could meet you at your house, and then maybe we'll get to talk more in person, you know?" Miroku suggested.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a pervert _and _a stalker. What are you? A pedophile or a fake monk?"

"I take offense to that!" Miroku said shocked.

"Good," Sango said in monotone.

"Hey…" Miroku said as he playfully glared into the air.

"Yeah, yeah." Sango said nonchalantly.

"So, lovely Sango, what are you going to do at this moment." Miroku asked. Sango stayed silent for a little bit.

"I'm going to eat dinner, and I don't want to hurt myself so, goodbye. And possibly never call this number again." Sango said.

"Well you have a good dinner, and don't be so sure I won't call again." Miroku said playfully. Sango sighed.

"Alright, bye." Sango said.

"Bye my lovely," Miroku said as he started to lift the phone from his ear.

"Wait, Miroku!" Sango said loudly into the phone. Miroku heard this and put the phone back to his ear.

"Yes?" Sango paused for a moment.

"Uh… Thanks for the flowers." Sango said sheepishly. "Um… bye." With that the phone line went dead. Miroku smiled as he pushed the red button on his phone. He then nodded to himself and went back to watching TV.

'_Ah, another girl falling for my charm at last.' _Miroku thought to himself as he inwardly chuckled. _'But the one weird thing is that we're both going on a business trip. Oh well, it can't be what I'm thinking, could it? She's not in the league… But then again, there are four girls in her group and four boys in ours. Then we go on a business trip at the same time as the competition is. It's not really a business trip… I hope hers is though.' _

* * *

'_That's weird, Miroku was stuttering in his answers about the business trip to America. Hm, well, it couldn't mean anything. He could've just forgotten… but if he were telling the truth then… he wouldn't have hesitated in answering. Sure I was lying, but I didn't hesitate, but that's what I was trained to do with other people besides our group and the people in our company. He couldn't have been in the league… right?' _Sango thought as she chopped up some vegetables for her stir fry.

* * *

Blaring music was heard as the song _Just Dance _by Lady GaGa was heard playing over the dim lighting of the club as people mingled, drank, and danced to the upbeat song. A certain red haired, green eyed wolf demon sat alone as she drank a Nevada Cocktail, which was a drink with grapefruit juice in it.

'_God, I'm bored. Maybe the others would like to come.' _Ayame thought as she slid her phone open but decided against calling them. _'Nah, Kagome is with her boyfriend and Sango needed to get home to Kirara. I wonder what Rin's doing.' _Ayame slid her phone open again but closed it and sighed. _'I'm not even going to try. I came here alone. Maybe I can get a guy.' _

"Hey," a male said from the side of the table. Ayame proceeded to look at her phone before giving the man a sideway's glance, not really seeing his face.

'_That worked well.' _Ayame thought. "Hey yourself." The she-wolf then turned and looked at the man before recognizing his face. "It's you,"

"I thought I smelled your scent around this place." Koga said as he sat in a seat across from her. "What are you doing here alone? I don't smell your friends around here."

"I came here alone." Ayame said plainly. "What are you doing here? I can't smell any scents of your friends either."

"I'm here alone." Koga replied.

"That's fun." Ayame said.

"Well, I'm bored. What do you say to a dance?"

"Sure," With that the two got up from their seats, leaving their drinks behind and to never be touched by this night again, and made their towards the sparkling dance floor. Once in the small crowd of dancing people, Koga started to move to the music while Ayame put her hands above her head and started to dance along with the other wolf demon. Just then, Koga started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing, just remember the last time we were dancing together." Koga replied with a chuckle. Ayame laughed along with her dancing partner.

"Yeah, that was… interesting." Ayame said.

"Yeah," Koga said. "You doing something interesting this weekend? Maybe us guys can go with you girls somewhere."

"Oh," Ayame said as her face fell a little. _'I thought he was going to ask me out.' _Ayame thought sadly. "Um, the girls and I have a business trip for the next two weeks, sorry Koga."

"Damn, I just remembered, so do the guys and I. Oh well, maybe later." Koga said. Ayame nodded her head cheerfully. "So tell me, where are you and the others going?"

"London." Ayame answered simply. "You?"

"United States of America." Koga answered.

"Wow, that sounds exciting." Ayame said. "Wait, I thought that the fox demon and the monk were assistants, why are _they _going?"

"Oh, well, you see… First it was just Inuyasha, but the wimpy mutt didn't want to go alone, so I went along." Koga said.

"And the assistants?"

"Uh… well, there are two meetings at different places in the city at the same time, so since Inuyasha didn't want to be alone, we had to bring the monk, then Shippo didn't want to be left out so we're bringing him."

"Oh, that's cool." Ayame said over the music, noticing the two pauses he took.

"Yeah, what about you? Aren't Shippo's girlfriend and the mutt's girlfriend's friend an assistant too?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, but since it's the fashion business, we were going to look at London's fashion hits right now, and we needed more than one opinion, so we're bringing four people with four different tastes in style." Ayame answered simply.

"Oh, that makes sense." Koga said. "Hey, why don't I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Ayame said as they made their way towards the bar.

"What do you want?" Koga asked.

"Um… Strawberry Margarita please." Ayame answered sweetly.

"Sure," Koga said. He then ordered their drinks and sat on a bar stool next to the other wolf demon.

"Thanks," Ayame said.

"No problem."

'_That's odd, he's going with the guys to a "business trip" for two weeks like me and the others at the same time too. And I have a feeling he's lying after all of the stuttering. Hm, this can't be related, can it?' _Ayame thought as she waited for her drink to be completed and passed to her.

'_Damn, I hope she didn't notice me stutter in my answers, she might think I'm lying. Well… I am lying, but still, she doesn't need to know that.' _Koga thought. _'Wait, she has a business trip too, at the same time and we get back at the same time… two weeks. Hm… Nah, that can't be possible.' _

* * *

"Do you realize they're seeing each other?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well what if they found out?"

"I do not know."

"Big help you are. Why don't we just tell them?"

"Up to you. Let's do this after the competition however."

"Do you want them to find out here or at Hokkaido?"

"Here,"

"You suck the fun out of everything, Sesshomaru."

"Well, if we let our four top agents know, we have to let the other agents and company workers know as well, Kaede." Sesshomaru said in his regular monotone, stoic voice.

"Maybe we should let them figure it out themselves." Kaede said. Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while from the other line of the phone.

"I'll leave the decision up to you. Call me when you've made that decision." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine," Kaede said. "Bye."

"Good day." Sesshomaru said as the two hung up.

* * *

A couple leaned in and locked lips as they sat on a couch in front of a television screen, their lips only grazing each others before leaning in again and putting more pressure between the appendages and got closer to each other. The hands of the man came to rest on the woman's waist before lightly licking her bottom lip with his tongue. The woman's hands found their way to the back of his neck and tangle in his silver hair. After a minute or so, the two parted and panted as the opened their eyes and locked their gazes.

"You know," Kagome started. "That's the first time we've actually kissed since the club."

"Yeah, it was." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Well, I should probably get going."

"What?" Kagome asked as they let go of each other.

"We have work tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a smile. He then leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to the priestess. "Besides, I don't want to take things too far." Kagome smiled as her forehead leaned against his.

"You, Inuyasha Takahashi, you are definitely not like other guys." Kagome said. "I'm glad."

"And you," Inuyasha said as he playfully pinched his girlfriends nose. "Are not like any girl I've gone out with either." With that said the two stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"I'll see you later, then." Kagome said as she opened the door for him.

"As soon as possible." Inuyasha replied with a smile. "Thanks for dinner and the movie was fun."

"Sure thing." Kagome said.

"And your dog is nice." Inuyasha said as he saw the little two tail dog demon cock his head to the side as it made her way to the front door. Kagome looked down and smiled.

"She sure is." Kagome then leaned against the door frame as Inuyasha stepped outside.

"I'll see you." Inuyasha said as he gave her another quick kiss before heading towards his car in parked in her driveway.

"Bye." Kagome said. She then waited until she saw his car lights flicker on and he backed up out of her driveway, towards his own home for the night.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Um… yeah… sorry that wasn't very exciting. Feel free to say so.**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :)**


	12. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: :P… I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The Day Before

Kagome then leaned against the door frame as Inuyasha stepped outside.

"I'll see you." Inuyasha said as he gave her another quick kiss before heading towards his car in parked in her driveway.

"Bye." Kagome said. She then waited until she saw his car lights flicker on and he backed up out of her driveway, towards his own home for the night.

* * *

…Five Days Later…Friday…

"Yes, I'll get right on that." Kagome said as she held her cordless black office phone between her shoulder and ear.

"…"

"Yes, I'll make sure that happens as well."

"…"

"Um..." Kagome said as she shuffled through a clutter of papers. "Yes, I did get the designs."

"…"

"Mh-hm." Kagome said, barely paying any attention to the person on the other line.

"…"

"Yes, they'll be ready." Kagome said as she put down the papers and held the phone in her hand as she leaned towards the standing charger of the cordless phone. "Alright, I'll make sure they're ready. Bye." Kagome said as she widens her eyes for a brief second then put the phone down on its charger. Kagome groaned as she let her head fall on her wooden desk.

"Rough?" a female voice said from the door. Kagome looked up briefly to discern the person then quickly let her head fall back to the hard surface.

"You have no idea, Sango." Kagome groaned.

"You poor thing." Sango said sympathetically.

"And you'd think that the day before we leave for Hokkaido is when things will settle down," Kagome said as she lifted her head. "But _no _it's when everyone will _call in _and check one thing or another, then have me do something totally ridiculous!"

"Mm-hm," Sango said, letting her friend vent out her annoyance and anger. Kagome put her hands over her face and started whimpering.

"I want to cry." Kagome said in a voice that meant she was on the brink of tears.

"Aw, poor baby," Sango said as she walked over to her friend and rubbed the girls back. "Come on, you're strong. This is what you were trained to do, be a manager." Kagome only whimpered. _'She shouldn't be PMS-ing, we all have the same cycle because of those birth control pills.' _Sango thought. Kagome put her hands down on the table and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm done." Kagome sighed out. "Thanks Sango."

"No problem," Sango said. "Call if you need anything,"

"Thanks," Kagome said as she started to type rapidly on her computer, checking shipping dates, arriving dates, and producing dates.

Sango walked back to her desk in front of Kagome's office and sat in her spinning chair. She looked at the computer and saw all of the orders she was suppose to help Kagome enter into the computer and have them shipped to different cities, countries, and continents. Sango sighed but smiled at Kagome's handy work. Being the assistant of the manager does come with its ups and downs. Abruptly, Sango's assistant phone line rang and she turned in her chair and picked it up.

"Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company, Kagome Higurashi's office, Sango Takara speaking." Sango said expertly. _'We should really shorten that greeting.' _

* * *

"Ayame! Line two!" Rin yelled into the door of her boss's office. Ayame groaned as she looked at the phone, then picked it up, and pressed for line two.

"Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company, Ayame Reiko speaking." Ayame said.

"Finally, that person was on hold for like ten minutes." Rin grumbled as she went back to her desk. _'I swear that girl needs a break.' _Rin thought. She then looked down the hall and saw their CEO coming out of the fancy decorated elevator and walking towards her desk.

"Hello Rin," Kaede greeted nicely as the thirty year old leaned against the desk.

"Hello Ms. Kaede." Rin greeted back as she turned in her spinning chair to face the CEO. "How may I help you today?"

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow for Hokkaido," Kaede started. Rin looked expectantly at her. "I'm here to tell you girls to take the rest of the day from lunch off."

"Really?" Rin said excitedly. "Thanks."

"Be sure to be ready." Kaede said with a smile.

"But what about all of these phone calls?" Rin asked. "They're ringing off the hook."

"Yes, well, I'm sure our other loyal employees can handle it."

"That's true, but I saw that everyone else is quite busy too." Rin argued.

"Take the rest of the day from lunch off." Kaede said sternly though with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Rin let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

"Okay,"

"You'll tell Ayame, yes?"

"Sure," Rin said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll text you the plans for tomorrow later." With that, Kaede went over to the elevator once again and pressed the up button to go to Kagome's office.

'_I hate it how Ayame and I are on the floor below Kagome's. There's other people on both of these floors, but why split us up.' _Rin thought absently as she got up from her chair again and went over to Ayame's office door.

* * *

"No way!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yes way," Sango said with a wide smile.

"No way!" Kagome said, still in shock.

"Yes already," Sango said exasperatedly. After Kaede had left with the news that the girls could take the rest of the day off after lunch, Sango went into Kagome's busy office and told her the news. Once the news processed in Kagome's mind, she jumped out of her comfortable chair and hugged Sango before excitedly jumping up and down. "It's almost lunch, do you want to go out and eat?"

"Sure," Kagome said as she quickly typed in the next order of clothing that were to be sent to Australia then logged off of her account and shut down the computer. "Let's go pick up Rin and Ayame."

"Alright," Sango said as she waited for Kagome to gather her briefcase and purse then left out the door. Kagome then waited for Sango to fish out her things, and then went to the elevator to go down one level.

The priestess and demon slayer got out of the elevator as they made it to the floor they desired. Once there, the two saw a bustle of activity from today's unusually many phone calls.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome called.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think there are so many phone calls today?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows," Sango said with a shrug as they made it to Rin's desk.

"Hey guys," Rin said as she looked up. "What's up?"

"We're heading out for lunch," Kagome said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Rin said excitedly. She then got her purse and made her way towards Ayame's door. "Hey, Ayame, let's go out to lunch."

"Alright," Ayame said as she came out with her purse as well. "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Someplace that we'll miss when we go to Hokkaido." Rin suggested.

"It's only for two weeks Rin, not two years." Sango said amusedly.

"Well, you know," Rin said with a shrug.

"How about _Ocean's Waterfall_?" Ayame asked.

"I love that place." Rin exclaimed.

"I say we go there." Kagome agreed as they walked inside the elevator.

"I'm cool with that." Sango said.

After a few stops on a few different floors for people to get in and out, the four girls walked out to the lobby and made their way towards the clear glass double doors that led to the parking spaces. Kagome led the group out as she pushed the door opened and was gushed with warm air coming from outside.

"Do you want to take different cars?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, besides, I don't want to come back here." Rin said as she headed towards her car.

"Yeah, me either." Ayame said as she veered off towards the right. "See you at the restaurant."

"Don't get caught in traffic," Sango said as she walked away from Kagome.

"What traffic?" Kagome asked playfully as she unlocked her car with her automatic remote that hung on her key ring that had a lower case 'k' in cursive hanging from it on a small chain. Kagome reached her car before the others stopped walking. She then opened her back seat door and placed her briefcase in the back seat before slamming her car door and going into the front seat door. She sat down then placed her purse next to her foot, where it's suppose to go, and placed her cell phone in the cup holder. With that, Kagome drove to _Ocean's Waterfall Restaurant._

* * *

"What the fuck!?" a man yelled as the strong voice cut through the whole business building. Everything stopped in its tracks while silence coated the once bustling building. "Miroku!"

"Yes?" The monk in question asked as he popped his head into the office of his boss.

"Why the fuck is this whole building so damn quiet!?" Inuyasha seethed. "Shouldn't we have gotten at least _one _call to _any _employee to this whole damn place?"

"Well you would think so," Miroku said. "But no one's gotten a call. None, nada, zilch."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows," Miroku started. "Maybe because we made the contract with Nayamashii Suterusu and everyone's asking about the clothing more than the equipment." Inuyasha growled before hastily snatching up his office phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling that stupid clothing company,"

"Why are you so high strung about this?" Miroku asked. "If we had even a day remotely as quiet as this, you would be thrilled."

"Well, if it was _remotely _close to this, then we'd at least get one freaking call," Inuyasha seethed. "Now, we're losing money and doing absolutely nothing!"

"Okay, calm down." Miroku said. "I'm sure that no one's calling because of our contract with Nayamashii Suterusu."

"What about them?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Well, our clients are probably more interested in the clothing than in the equipment right now," Miroku started. "And to get to the clothing, you contact the other company that's actually _making _it." Inuyasha growled then snatched up his cordless office phone from its charging stand. He angrily punched in a few numbers then placed the phone on the side of his head.

"On this rate, we're losing money if we don't at least get _one _stupid call!"

"Who are you calling?" Miroku asked as he ignored Inuyasha's last comment.

"The cause of our little problem."

"Who is…?" Miroku said as he made his hands move to make the sign of 'keep going'.

"Nayamashii Suterusu," Inuyasha said darkly as he waited for the phone to get picked up.

"Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company, CEO Kaede speaking." Kaede said from the other line.

"Hi, this is Inuyasha Takahashi from Naibun Shouri Sporting Goods Company." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, how may I help you?"

"Didn't I call the manager's office? Not the CEO's?" Inuyasha asked first.

"Yes, you probably did, but all the calls going towards Kagome Higurashi and Ayame Reiko's office have been transferred to me and their assistants' phone calls as well."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "You not have a good day?"

"No, this is actually our busiest day since two years ago." Kaede replied. "But Kagome Higurashi and Ayame Reiko and their assistants are taking the rest of the day off."

"Busiest day?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku waited patiently as he pushed himself off of the door frame and went over to a comfy looking black leather couch. He walked to the front of it, and then turned so it faced his side. Miroku then jumped up and landed with a plop on the leather chair. His head was cushioned on the arm rest while his feet and legs were stretched out across the cushions and pillows. He then sighed and waited for his friend to finish.

"Yes, busiest day, now," Kaede said as a few shuffling of papers was heard from over the line. "What was the purpose of this call?"

"Nothing, just wondering how the day was going for your company."

"Yours not doing too well, I guess?" Kaede asked. "It is to be figured."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your clients are probably looking into your new clothing line, that is produced by us," Kaede said.

"And…" Inuyasha pushed.

"And, since you asked us to ship half of your shipments to the many other countries, we had to take care of that as well." Kaede said next.

"Oh, well, thanks." Inuyasha grumbled as he slouched in his office leather spinning chair.

"You are welcome." Kaede said. "Good bye."

"Bye," Inuyasha said quietly as he pressed the 'end' button on the phone and placed it on his desk rather harshly.

"I'm thinking that Nayamashii Suterusu is having a good day." Miroku said as he lay on the couch. Inuyasha growled an animalistic sound as he frustratingly opened a drawer and took out his cell phone. "_Now _who are you calling?"

"My damn girlfriend." Inuyasha grumbled. "It really isn't fair how she gets the day off."

"Now, now, no need to be jealous. It's not like we're doing anything." Miroku said as he lifted an empty candy dish above his face and examined it. Inuyasha growled once again.

"Will you shut up?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well okay, but you called me." A female voice said from the other line. "Bye."

"Wait…!" Inuyasha said before the line went dead. "Now look what you did!"

"What _I _did?" Miroku asked. "What did I do, exactly?"

"You made my girlfriend hang up, you perverted monk!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"I hardly see how I-" Miroku started but someone cleared their throat from the door way. Inuyasha and Miroku looked over and saw their CEO, Sesshomaru.

"You two are quite annoying." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Humph, well blame it on the monk." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Me? You're the one screaming." Miroku said from the couch as he sat up and crossed his legs Indian style. Inuyasha just looked away and put his nose up in the air.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said. "You are a professional. Act like one."

"Whatever Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "What do you want?"

"I was considering letting you, the monk, the wolf, and the fox off for the day, but now I'm reconsidering." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his own arms. His golden eyes turn cold as he looked at his half brother.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha said as he gathered his papers, put them in his briefcase then grabbed his cell phone and angrily pushing it into his pocket.

"Not unless I tell you that you can." Sesshomaru said. Miroku stares with interest at the two bickering brothers. He then cocked his head to the side.

'_So… do we get the rest of the day off or what?' _Miroku thought to himself as he watched a staring contest between the dog half demon and the dog demon.

"I'm leaving whether you tell me I can or not," Inuyasha said. "And since when do I listen to you?"

"When you joined the league and became a part of this company." Sesshomaru said, anger bubbling inside his body.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he stopped his walking towards the door and stood with his briefcase in his hand.

"I can easily fire you." Sesshomaru said.

"Then you won't have a manager anymore." Inuyasha said.

"I could promote the wolf," Sesshomaru said.

"That wimpy wolf couldn't handle the job. And whatever day he does, this company will go down to hell." Inuyasha hissed. The two of them narrowed their eyes and started another staring contest.

"Okay," Miroku cut in as he jumped over the back of the couch and made his way in between the two demons. "Let's not talk about this, huh?"

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "He started it," Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Right," Miroku said, a bit sarcastically. "So, Sesshomaru, do we have the rest of the day off?"

"I don't care," Sesshomaru said. "But report back here tomorrow at seven in the morning to get to the airport."

"Will do," Miroku said. With everything said and done, Sesshomaru pushed himself off of the door frame and turned around to walk back towards his own office.

"Be sure to fetch your other group members." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he walked into the elevator. Miroku nodded, but it wasn't seen by the CEO, instead, Inuyasha saw it.

"Why suck up to him?" Inuyasha grumbled as he started to walk out the door.

"Because he's our CEO." Miroku said as he followed the half demon, gathering his things at his desk on the way.

"Keh, he's just a bastard."

"Don't you have an angry girlfriend to talk to?" Miroku butted in before the conversation gets ugly again.

"Crap!" Inuyasha said as he snatched his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

"I'm _so _bored," Koga said in a slight singing voice as he did a three-sixty spin in his chair. Shippo leaned against the couch as he watched his boss act like an idiot.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Shippo asked. "Because if you're drunk, this would make _a whole _lot more sense."

"No," Koga said sternly as he stopped his spinning by putting both of his hands flat on his desk. "There's just nothing to do." Koga whined.

"This is an unusually quiet day," Shippo commented as he fell back over the couch so his feet were on the back and his head near the floor.

"What do you suppose we do?" Koga asked as he placed his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Don't know." Shippo said.

"Hey!" a male voice said from outside the office.

* * *

Kagome made her way into the restaurant with a scowl on her face as she glared at her cell phone. She walked up to the waitress that was standing behind a podium, looking down at a book that has seemed to have caught her attention away from her actual job. Kagome stood in front of the podium for a while before the girl saw a shadow and jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am; I should've been paying more attention." The waitress said hesitantly. "Please don't tell my manager." Kagome smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it,"

"Thank you," the waitress said as she snatched up a menu and walked in front of the priestess. "Table for one?"

"Actually, I was meeting a few friends here." Kagome said as she looked over the girl's shoulder and around the restaurant.

"Oh," the girl said as she, again, went behind the podium stand and looked down the list.

"Are you here for the Amaterasu party?"

"No," Kagome said quietly as she kept looking around the restaurant. The wall paper of the cozy eating establishment was of a forest with a waterfall every now and then. Once inside, it would feel as though they just entered a nice sanctuary for peace and comfort.

"Oh, then you're here for the Reiko party?"

"Yes, that's her." Kagome said. The waitress nodded.

"Okay, follow me please." Kagome nodded and followed the girl towards the back of the restaurant.

"Hey Kagome," three girls said in unison as they looked up from their conversation.

"Hey," Kagome said. The waitress set down the menu and bowed.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water, thanks." Kagome said. The waitress nodded before walking off to get the water.

"Where have you been?" Ayame asked once Kagome looked back towards them. Kagome sighed. "We've been here for a while."

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Did something happen when you were driving? You didn't get in an accident, did you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that." Kagome said.

"Then what?" Rin pushed on.

"Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid phone call made me miss the turn. And besides that, I couldn't do a U-turn _and _there wasn't another right turn for the _longest _time." Kagome groaned.

"What did you boyfriend say?" Ayame asked.

"_He _called _me _and when I picked up he said for me to shut up, but I didn't even say anything." Kagome groaned. "Men can be so confusing."

"Aw, I'm sure he didn't mean it, sweetie." Rin said sympathetically.

"He was probably ticked off," Ayame said.

"Besides, we're heading towards… 'London' soon so why would he pick a fight now?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said. "Besides, he's going to America to have a business meeting."

"Yeah, Shippo told me." Rin said.

"Koga told me," Ayame said.

"Miroku told me," Sango said.

"Miroku?!" Ayame and Rin said shocked. Kagome looked away guiltily.

"That reminds me," Sango said as she turned towards Kagome who was sitting next to her. "You're dead." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Honestly, can you be _that _mad at me? I was only trying to get you guys to hook up." Kagome said nervously.

"Thanks for that," Sango said sarcastically. Kagome continue to be nervous around her friend's temper. Ayame and Rin looked confused.

"What did you do, Kagome?" Rin asked, finally piping up.

"She gave my number to her _boyfriend _who gave it to the _pervert_." Sango hissed slightly.

"Well he asked for it," Kagome said in her defense as she put her hands ups.

"Most likely, Miroku asked Inuyasha to ask you." Ayame said as she pointed towards Kagome.

"Yup, that's what he said anyways." Kagome said.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, somehow slipping the water Kagome ordered without them noticing.

"Oh," Kagome said. "I'll have the Abekawa Mochi."

"And I'll have the Kinpira Renkon," Rin said next.

"I'll get the Shiruko." Sango said.

"Alright, and you miss?" the waitress said as she jot down the orders quickly.

"I'll have the Zoni, thanks." Ayame said. The waitress nodded before picking up the menus and left to go fill the orders.

**(A/N: Don't worry about what those foods are… Truthfully I barely do.)**

Just as the waitress left, the girls fell into a moment of silence until a soft ringing sound was heard from Kagome's purse. Kagome and the other girls looked at the purse before looking at the priestess expectantly.

"It's probably Inuyasha." Sango said as she eyed Kagome. Kagome nodded before opening her purse zipper and retrieving her pink and white phone.

"Before you answer," Rin interjected. "Make him feel guilty a little bit." Kagome eyed Rin skeptically for a second, that is, until the phone stopped ringing all together.

"There, guilty enough?" Kagome asked as placed the phone on the table.

"Well at least check if it was actually him." Ayame said. Kagome turned her phone over to the screen and saw the missed call message.

"It was him alright." Kagome said. "I should probably call him back."

"Nah, just let him call you." Rin said.

"But he'll think that I'm mad at him," Kagome said.

"You were," Sango said.

"Yeah, _was, _not anymore." Kagome said.

"Wow, you get over things quickly." Ayame said as she took a sip of her water.

"Humph, I just realized he probably wasn't talking to me if he's calling back." Kagome said.

"That's a good point," Sango piped up.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said loudly as he flipped his phone closed angrily.

"Now what is it, mutt?" Koga grumbled as the group made their way through the lobby and into the parking spaces.

"It's just his girlfriend." Miroku said nonchalantly.

"You mean that hot chic?" Koga asked. Inuyasha growled at the statement. "I don't know what she sees in you."

"Why you…" Inuyasha said as a vein became visible on his head while he fisted his hand until the knuckles became white.

"Now now," Miroku intercepted the two before it got too bad… again.

"You don't talk about her like that." Inuyasha snarled.

"Why? You don't think she's hot?" Koga asked. Inuyasha's growl escalated with volume.

"Of course I do! But she's _my girl, _not yours!" Inuyasha said possessively.

"Oh I get it, you're jealous," Shippo said suddenly, though he figured that little part a while ago.

"I am not!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head and put his nose in the air.

"Sure you're not." Shippo said sarcastically. "What happened anyways?"

"Inuyasha called her earlier but he said shut up then she hung up." Miroku said as they paused at the first car they got to, Inuyasha's.

"Why'd you say something stupid like that?" Koga scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to her! I was talking to that damn monk!" Inuyasha said as he pointed an accusing finger at his monk friend.

"I see," Shippo said, analyzing the situation like a therapist. "Then what?"

"Then I had to get you guys," Inuyasha answered. "After that, I called her and she never picked up."

"Interesting." Shippo said as he put a finger on his chin.

"And plainly she hung up on you." Koga said amusedly. "Maybe I'll call her and give her a _real _man."

"I'm more of a man then you'll ever be!" Inuyasha snarled. "At least I don't cheat and get my assed kick after my girlfriend finds out about the second girl."

"Humph," Koga huffed. "At least I can get more than one girl at the same time."

"You're such a man whore." Inuyasha hissed.

"Okay guys," Miroku said as he put a hand on both of their shoulders, trying to hold them off. "We're in a parking lot."

"Yeah, let's get out of here, huh?" Shippo suggested. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to get home and pack for our trip tomorrow."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to do that too." Miroku said as he walked off while Shippo went the opposite direction.

"Before you go," Inuyasha called out to them.

"Yeah?" Shippo and Miroku asked as they turned around and looked at the dog half demon.

"Are the girls you talked to a few nights ago going to London for a business trip?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Shippo, Koga, and Miroku said as the looked towards him.

"Kagome's going too." Miroku commented.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said. "But don't you think it's a bit weird?"

"How so?" Shippo asked.

"Well they are going at the exact same time as us." Inuyasha said. "And we're not even going on a business trip."

"You're right, that is pretty weird." Koga commented.

"And too much of a coincidence." Miroku said.

"Maybe Sesshomaru will tell us in time." Shippo said. "But I got to get home and started packing."

"Yeah, me too." Miroku said.

"See you." Miroku and Shippo said as they left. That left Inuyasha and Koga to glare at each other.

"I hope Kagome isn't lying." Koga commented. "That'll be a shame to have a female lie to you."

"What? You can't get a girl so you're so desperate you find someone else's to munch off of?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Yeah right," Koga said. "Let's just watch Kagome come crawling to me."

"You're a man whore." Inuyasha said as he opened one of his two car doors and put his briefcase in the front passenger seat.

"Or a god; like all the girls say." Koga said.

"That's disgusting." Inuyasha said with an appalled look on his face. He then went over to the other side of his two door car and got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"You're disgusting. You are, after all, a half breed." Koga said.

"Like I haven't heard _that _one." Inuyasha snarled.

"Alright, later man." Koga said, signaling that their game was over.

"Later." Inuyasha said absently as he backed out of the parking spot.

Once outside the parking spaces of the indoor parking lot for the Naibun Shouri Company, Inuyasha took a right turn and drove down the road before stopping at a red stop light that was hanging over the cars below. Inuyasha sighed as he took out his phone from his pocket and looked at it longingly.

'_Kagome, are you mad?' _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Hm… He didn't call back." Kagome said as she stared at the phone that was lying on the table next to her empty plate that use to hold food.

"Don't worry, he'll call back." Sango reassured.

"Yeah, besides, he's head over heels for you." Rin said next.

"He's probably waiting until you cool down." Ayame said as she took a drink of her water.

"But I was never mad." Kagome said. "Okay, I was for a second, but it wasn't that long."

"But he doesn't know that." Rin said.

"I guess." Kagome said. "Oh god, I still have to pack for our trip."

"Oh so do I." Sango commented. "I bet the boys have a lot more to do than we do though."

"I guess." Rin said.

"Hey, did any of the guys that talked to you hesitate in their answer when you talked about the 'business trip'?" Ayame said as she put air quotes on 'business trip'.

"Yeah," Rin, Sango, and Kagome said at the same time.

"And what was their excuse?" Ayame asked.

"Well, Shippo said that they were going to the United States of America and staying for two weeks while they needed him and the other assistant to 'test' out the products and they have to go to different states to test a few different things." Rin said with a shrug.

"That's weird; Inuyasha said that they were 'monitoring' a few shipments with each person at a different state." Kagome said.

"Hm, Miroku said that their CEO wanted to get rid of the four of them for a while and 'pick up' a few 'secret' items and that having _four _of them with increase security." Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"What did Koga say?" Kagome asked.

"He said that Inuyasha didn't want to be alone so they took him, but then there were going to be _two _meetings at the same time. So they made Miroku go with Inuyasha but didn't want Shippo to be left out so they took him too." Ayame said.

"They are definitely not going to the United States of America for a business meeting." Rin said as she popped an ice cube into her mouth and let it melt.

"You don't think…" Kagome started.

"At this point, it can be either way." Sango replied.

"Well, maybe we should dwell on it later." Ayame said. "Maybe Kaede will know something."

"Yeah," Rin said as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"Oh well," Sango said. "Let's just go home get to rest, huh? It's been a busy day."

"You're right." Kagome said as she got up. The four girls then went to the front and paid for their meal. "I'll see you later." Kagome said as they walked to their individual cars.

"Bye Kagome," Rin said as they all hugged each other a good bye.

"See you later." Ayame called back as she made her way to her white car.

"Catch you later." Sango said.

"And don't worry about Inuyasha, he'll call back." Rin said with a wink as she walked away. "Later."

"Bye." Kagome said as she smiled and got into her car and drove home.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his black flip phone as he sat on a cement stair outside a house. He sighed as he saw the time. The half dog demon then looked up and looked around the neighborhood and streets, awaiting something.

'_I've been here for forty-five minutes, just sitting here.' _Inuyasha thought as he sighed another sigh.

* * *

Kagome drove her sparkling silver car up to her street and turned into her driveway and garage. She then saw a black car parked outside her front steps. Upon further inspection, she saw a silver haired, golden eyed, puppy dog eared half demon as he sat dejectedly on the cement steps.

'_I wonder how long he's been here.' _Kagome thought. _'But it was still sweet of him.' _Kagome said as she got out of her car after parking it and pulling out the key. Kagome then grabbed her purse, closed the front door, then opened the back seat door and got her briefcase before walking out of the garage and going towards the white controller on the side of the garage and pressing a series of numbers before walking away. The garage door then automatically started to lower itself because of the code then closed itself to the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Look I'm really-"

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm not mad."

"But you hung up then when I tried to call you, you never picked up." Inuyasha said as his puppy ears drooped down. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Of course I'm not mad." Kagome said as she turned towards her door. "Well, I was a little bit at the beginning, but you were probably talking to someone else considering you called back." With that Kagome smiled before putting the key into her lock.

"Then why didn't you pick up?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind the priestess.

"My friends were distracting me with 'make him feel guilty' and stuff like that." Kagome said. "I'm sorry for missing the call."

"Well I did feel guilty." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said again as she turned around and gave him a one armed hugged since her other hand was carrying her briefcase. "How long have you been here?"

"Forty-five minutes." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kagome said shocked. "You shouldn't have waited."

"You're my girlfriend," Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her waist. "I had to do something."

"You could've called again." Kagome said.

"But that wasn't good enough for you." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"That's sweet," Kagome said. "But even _I _know that's not exactly why you're here."

"Of course it is." Inuyasha said as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome looked into his golden eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"You're trying to prove something." Kagome said with a smirk of her own.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. Kagome only giggled.

"Come inside, you're probably hungry." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded vigorously before following her into the house. A small fur ball then launched itself into the arms of the priestess as she accidently dropped her briefcase. "Hey Keiko."

"Woof." Keiko barked as she cocked her head.

"You're hungry too, huh?" Kagome asked as she picked up her briefcase again and turned towards the kitchen. "You coming, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a smile as he followed the girl through her house. _'Sometimes, maybe you know me better than I know myself.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw her set the two tail dog demon on the counter and rummage through the cabinets.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPED YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The group goes to Hokkaido! Oh no! lol. :)**


	13. Hokkaido

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

* * *

Hokkaido

_6:00 AM_

Kagome lazily got out of bed as she looked at her digital clock that was glowing red numbers. She groaned as she made her way towards her bathroom and took a morning shower then got dressed in a V neck short sleeve shirt that had a pink background with faded black in front and a pink rose and a black and grey striped long sleeve cardigan. She then slipped on some grey leggings that went to just under her knee and black heels that had a strap at her ankle.

"Keiko," Kagome called as she bent down to put her phone charger in her luggage. The two tail dog demon scampered over to her owner and cocked her head as she waited for her to say something else. "You ready to go to Hokkaido?"

"Woof," Keiko said as she wagged her two tails excitedly.

"Okay," Kagome said as she zipped up her luggage bag and stood it on its two wheels and two stands. "Let's get some breakfast before we go, huh?" Kagome said as she rolled her luggage out her door and down the stairs. She then set the bag down by the garage door and made her way towards the kitchen to gather some dog food and place it in the bowl on the floor. Kagome then quickly made some scrambled eggs before washing the dishes and shutting off the house's electricity and water in the garage panel. Keiko finished her meal then walked towards where Kagome was and waited. "Well it's about 6:30, we should get going, huh?" Kagome said as she got her luggage and a pet carrier and loaded it into her car. She then opened the front door for Keiko then went to her own door and sat down in the driver seat with a purse in hand.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his phone as he waited in the lobby of the Naibun Shouri Sporting Utilities Company. Miroku sat next to him while Koga and Shippo were on the other side of him.

"Dude," Miroku said to the half demon. "Stop staring at the thing already, it's intimidated."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru said that he just had to pick up the tickets in his office. Besides, we're going by private jet; you can't be _late _for a private jet that won't take off with no one else in it." Koga said.

"I'm not thinking about Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. "Why would I think of him?"

"Oh, well then, what up?" Shippo asked as he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at the half dog demon.

"Nothing." Inuyasha sighed. _'I'm just wondering if I should call Kagome before I leave.' _

* * *

"Are we taking the private agents jet?" Rin asked as the girls and Kaede sat in a blank limo with tinted windows.

"Yes, we are, Rin." Kaede said as she took a drink of club soda. Rin nodded then looked towards the priestess who was looking at her phone typing something on her full keypad.

"Who are you texting, Kagome?" Sango asked as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder to look at the words.

"Mm," Kagome said absently as she continues typing on her phone.

"That's not an answer, Kagome." Ayame pointed out playfully.

"So who are you texting?" Rin ask as she leaned over Ayame and towards the priestess. Sango stared intently on the phone before Kagome clicked the 'send' button.

"Oh, so that's who it's for." Sango said. Kagome just shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, if you must know." Kagome said as she playfully pushed Sango's shoulder. Kaede looked over the drink she was drinking and the magazine she picked up and shook her head at her top agents' antics.

"Who?" Rin and Ayame said at the same time.

"A certain half dog demon." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome just rolled her eyes and leaned against the window.

"You must really like him." Rin assumed.

"I guess." Kagome said.

"Sounds a lot like you know you like him." Ayame said.

"Hm," Kagome said. "But it's no different than the other boyfriends I've had."

"I guess that's a good point." Sango said.

"But maybe there's something different, you know?" Rin said. "Maybe he isn't like your other boyfriends."

"I'm sure Shippo isn't like any of your boyfriends either, Rin." Kagome said with a grin.

"I guess not, but the boys I went out with were inconsiderate." Rin said with a shudder.

"Sango, you usually get guys who are most likely decent," Ayame said. "What do you think?" Sango blushed slightly at the accusation.

"I… I um, I guess they aren't bad." Sango said.

"I wasn't asking if they were good boyfriends." Ayame said a bit defeated. "I meant what you think about the situation."

"Why do you want to ask me?" Sango asked as her face flamed slightly red.

"Because the guys I go out with are pretty much demons because human males feel their pride threatened when the female is stronger." Ayame said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it guys, he's just another boyfriend, and I can handle it." Kagome said, ending the conversation.

'_No, he is not just _a boyfriend; _he's your ally from your brother league. If you two get in a fight after you find out about the secret, you guys can declare a civil war amongst yourselves if you don't work it out correctly.' _Kaede thought as she pretended to read a magazine. _'But then again, I can always disapprove it. But that'll be hard, Kagome has one heck of a temper.' _

* * *

"Hello?" A female voice said into a phone as she picked it up.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru."

"Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru," The girl said as she twirled a strand of hair. "Have you arrived?"

"Not yet, sadly. But we'll be picking you up after our business is through in two weeks." Sesshomaru said from the other side of the line.

"Alright, should I stay at home then?"

"Yes, stay until I send you an airplane ticket and a note." Sesshomaru said stoically as ever.

"Great, see you then." The female said.

"Okay, good bye Ms. Baduro." Sesshomaru said.

"Please, just call me Misaki." Misaki said.

"Very well. Good day, Misaki."

"Have a nice day." The girl, Misaki said with a smile as she hung up the phone. "YES!" she screamed in her bedroom as she jumped around a bit.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his hands. He, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru sat in a white limo with black leather interior. Miroku was busy looking at a playboy magazine while Koga was busy playing a game on a game boy, and Shippo, being the only normal one, was looking out the window. Inuyasha opened up the message that his phone had received and smile.

**Text Message**

_Hey, it's me. I'm leaving now, so I'm just texting you bye. So see you later and have fun in America ;) – Kagome_

Inuyasha quickly texted back before Kagome had to turn off her phone to have the plane take off. Though he didn't know she was still in the black limo the company owned.

_You better bet that you'll see me later. But have fun in London. Bye Kagome. – Inuyasha_

With that message sent, the message stream was over and the two ceased communicating until two weeks of the 'business trip' was complete and over.

"Hey, stop making googly faces at your phone, we're here." Koga interrupted as they made a stop in front of the airport. Inuyasha grumbled as he shoved his phone in his pocket while watching the chauffer opened his car door, since it was the closest door towards the side walk of the airport.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. "I was not making faces at an inanimate object."

"Sure you weren't," Miroku said as he placed his magazine in his carry-on bag which was a simple black and dark purple backpack. He carried the bag on one shoulder and got his rolling luggage which was to be sent into the plane's underside.

"Dude, why are you reading and bringing a playboy magazine?" Shippo asked as he saw the chauffer get his luggage out of the back trunk.

"Because all of the girls in that thing are hot." Miroku said in an obvious voice.

"I know that, but it's just sick and wrong." Shippo said.

"Man up, it's just a magazine." Koga said.

"Yeah, a magazine that gives Miroku the scent of arousal." Inuyasha grumbled as he pinched his nose with his thumb and pointing finger. Koga and Inuyasha then got the rest of the luggage while Sesshomaru tipped the man. Once the man bowed once and took the money, he made sure no one left anything then left to head back towards the company's parking garage for the limos.

"Um, yeah, we all have a sensitive nose and everything," Shippo said nervously. "But that was _way _too much information."

"Can't a man enjoy a woman's body?" Miroku defended.

"Sure you can," Koga started. "But you're too much of a lecher to actually admire it instead of having sex."

"That could be said for you too, Koga." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Now if your childish conversation is over, I'd like to get to your airplane." Sesshomaru cut in as he walked through the automatic sliding doors. The group followed quietly until they reached a few steps inside the building.

"That is not true, Inuyasha. I admire a woman's physique." Koga defended.

"Yeah, before you do something to that _physique._" Shippo said a bit disgustingly.

"Okay, let's not talk about this!" Inuyasha said loudly. "If this stupid conversation gets _anymore _graphic, I swear I'll throw you off the plane when it's miles high in the air!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Yes, Inuyasha is right, this is a meaningless conversation." Miroku said.

"You lecher, you started this whole mess." Koga said. "Bringing that stupid magazine."

"Excuse me," A female said. The group whipped their head around and found that they stopped in front of the check in desk where a female with dark brown hair and copper colored highlights stood behind the counter. "May I check in your luggage?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he plopped his suitcase on the scale and gave the person his ticket for the private jet.

"Okay, your flight is going to be ready whenever you are." The female said nicely as she placed a sticker and a tag on the bag then took the luggage and put it on the conveyer belt that was rolling behind her.

The girl at the check in counter checked all of their bags in before letting the group pass security with their carry-on bags and into the actual airport. The group looked in all directions before turning back to each other with questioning looks.

"Where'd Sesshomaru go?" Shippo asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Inuyasha said back.

"Maybe we should go the gate where our private airplane is supposed to be." Miroku suggested.

"But that's so boring," Koga whined.

"Stop whining wolf, we have someplace to be." Inuyasha grumbled as he led the way around the airport.

**(A/N: Does everyone know how an airport works? Well it's the same for every country… I think. But anyways, a gate is a little area where they have a weird walk way that leads to the plane that you were put on. It's kind of like a parking space for an airplane and then people who are on that specific plane gather in a place called a gate that is named by number and/or letters. Get it? That was probably a bad explanation. ^^;)**

* * *

"Wow, it seems like we haven't been in this thing since forever." Rin said excitedly as she flopped down on the sofa that was attached to the floor of their private airplane.

"Yeah, I kind of miss this thing." Kagome admitted as she plopped down on a recliner. Each chair and cushion had its own set of seat belt buckles so the passengers can sit wherever they wanted.

"Ah," Sango said as she relaxed herself in a love seat with her feet dangling off the armrest. "This is going to be a good flight."

"With movies, food, entertainment, games," Ayame rambled on. "And so much more. I just hope the flight doesn't end _too _soon. And _that _would be a first." The girls, including Kaede, laughed at the comment.

"This is your captain speaking," said the PA speakers. "Please take your seats, we are about to take off." Rin, Ayame, and Kaede took a seat on the comfortable chairs and couches and buckled the seatbelts, while Sango and Kagome helped Kirara and Keiko into a pet seat and secured them in before taking a seat themselves.

About five minutes after everyone settled in, the engine for the plane rumbled to life and drove down the runway, getting ready to soar through the sky.

* * *

"Okay, Miroku, truth or dare?" Koga asked as the four boys sat in a square while sitting on two couches that were facing each other. Sesshomaru sat on a reclining chair while reading today's newspaper.

"Dare," Miroku replied. Koga nodded his head while thinking of a good dare for his perverted monk friend. Inuyasha and Shippo waited in anticipation as Koga scrunched up his face in concentration.

"I dare you to kick the pilot out of his seat and drive the plane." Koga said with a grin.

"Do not carry that dare out. I do not wish to die with you impudent agents." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice as he kept reading his black and white Tokyo newspaper.

"Keh, we're demons, we won't die from a plane crash." Inuyasha said smugly. "Well, most of us are demons." He said, pointing the comment towards Miroku. Miroku glared at his friend for a brief moment.

"And a half-breed." Koga added on.

"Feh, yeah, a half demon that can kick you ass." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah right, in your dreams mutt." Koga said.

"Why do I have to dream when I can do it while I'm awake?" Inuyasha said back.

This is getting childish fast." Shippo commented.

"You can say that again." Miroku said.

"And _I'm _the youngest out of all of you guys." Shippo said as he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Truth or dare was already childish. They've gone into the idiotic category now." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Ow," Kagome hissed slightly as Kaede pulled the stitches out of Kagome's previously bandaged left wrist.

"Sorry," Kaede said as a singular drop of blood appeared. The older priestess, Kaede, quickly wiped away the blood as she threw the stitching in a garbage bin that came from the bathroom. Kagome was leaning her left elbow on a coffee table as Kaede leaned next to her. Kaede's hands then started to glow a slight pink as she used her own spiritual powers to heal Kagome's previously broken wrist that the girl broke a week ago during a mission. "There all done." Kaede said as she leaned back. The other girls then crowded around Kagome and checked if she was in any pain or discomfort.

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome said with a smile as she inspected the wrist.

"You're welcome, dear." Kaede said. "Now be ready for the male agents."

"We've seen them in action before." Rin said.

"Oh, when?" Kaede asked though she knew the answer.

"When Kagome broke her wrist." Ayame supplied.

"Yep, when that restaurant blew up." Sango said. "But why were they there?"

"Yeah, shouldn't they only stay in the territory that the male leagues have?" Kagome asked. "That restaurant was in our protecting area."

"Their boss said that nothing has happened around their territory so he sent them towards ours." Kaede said.

"Well that's no fun." Rin whimpered.

"Yes, well, we had help." Kaede said.

"Come on, let's play cards." Ayame suggested. The other three girls nodded, excluding Kaede. "Do you want to play, Kaede?"

"No, I'll be reading the newspaper. Thanks for the offer." Kaede said as she got up and sat on the couch. She then went through her carry-on bag and got the newspaper out. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin shrugged at each other before Ayame went through her own bag and got out the cards.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Ayame asked.

"How about Kings Corner?" Rin asked.

"Nah, I don't really feel like playing that." Sango said.

"How about BS? Or bull shit as some people call it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't feel like lying to you guys." Rin said.

"That's because the only people you can lie to are anyone outside of the company and league, but even if you lie to outsiders you still feel guilty as hell." Sango commented.

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome and Ayame laughed while the wolf demon shuffled the cards.

"Why don't we just play poker, huh?" Ayame suggested.

"Fine," Rin and Sango said while Kagome just nodded.

…Few Hours Later…

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking," The PA system said through the plane. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kaede looked up from what they were looking at and looked up at the speaker expectantly. "We will be arriving at Hokkaido in thirty minutes."

"Finally," Rin said as she fell backwards and lay on her back. "That seemed like forever of playing poker."

"That's because you kept losing Rin." Ayame said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Rin said.

"Oh hush," Kagome said as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's not her fault that she tries to hold a grin when she gets good cards."

"Yeah," Rin defended. "Hey, wait a minute…" The other four girls laughed while Kaede had a small smile of amusement on her face.

The girls packed up their belongings and waited until they could get off the plane and down in the Hokkaido Airport.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking," the PA system said. Shippo and Miroku looked up from their card game of Go Fish while Sesshomaru just glanced at the speaker before looking back down at a book. Inuyasha and Koga stopped their wrestling on the airplane floor and waited for an announcement to be made. "We will be arriving at Hokkaido Airport in thirty minutes."

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled as he wrestled Koga to the ground under him before getting up and brushing off the invisible dirt on his hands.

"That was the most irritating airplane I've ever been in." Koga grumbled.

"That's because you and Inuyasha had another one of those pathetic fights. But since you can't jump around in an airplane, you wrestled." Miroku said as he put down his hand of cards and looked at the two slightly sweaty males.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "He shouldn't have been saying stuff about my girlfriend."

"I still think she deserves better than you." Koga said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"Cool it guys." Shippo said as Miroku put away the cards.

"Feh, he started it." Inuyasha said, pointing the accusing finger on the wolf demon.

"I don't care who started it," Sesshomaru said as he put the book away. "You two will not act this way around the female agents."

"Why? Are we trying to impress them?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru stayed quiet as he looked out the airplane window and down towards the green landscape that was now in view.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Koga mumbled.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "They're just a bunch of girls. They're probably not even that strong."

"Do you not remember last year when their leader Agent 09 beat you last second, making it a tie?" Shippo asked.

"They were just as good as us last year, who knows what'll happen this year." Miroku added.

"Feh, like I care." Inuyasha said.

"We can beat them easy." Koga said.

"Then tell me why they managed to get a tie last year?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because we…" Koga said but stopped because he truly didn't have an answer.

"Exactly," Miroku said.

"We've been training," Shippo said.

"But so have the girls," Miroku reminded.

"Right," Shippo said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "We'll just battle them like any other demon that decides to destroy Tokyo."

"Yeah, that'll work." Miroku said sarcastically.

…Forty Minutes Later…

"Stupid baggage claim." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked through the Hokkaido airport and towards the rotating luggage carrier. "Why does a stupid private jet have a baggage claim, anyways? There are only five of us."

**(A/N: I don't know if that's true, so don't trust my word on that.)**

"Just relax Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"Since there are only five of us, like you said, this shouldn't take long." Miroku added.

"Besides, the limo is probably here already, so once we get our crap, we're out of here." Koga said happily.

"Since when are you the rational one?" Shippo and Miroku asked at the same time. Sesshomaru glanced at his agents and shook his head.

'_We are going to lose this year.' _Sesshomaru thought as a slight tick was forming on his eyebrow.

After a few minutes of walking, Inuyasha, with his fast pace; found his way towards the baggage claim right when the bags started to come out of the dark depths of the airport. Inuyasha absently picked up his luggage and started to drag it on its wheels towards the exit.

"If we were celebrities we wouldn't have to walk in here at all." Inuyasha continue to grumble. The other three agents shook their head and followed once they got their luggage. Sesshomaru flipped his phone open then dialed a number.

"Speedy Limos Limo Company, where may we drive you?" a man said from the other line.

"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi," Sesshomaru said. "Is our limo in front of the Hokkaido Airport?"

"Hold on, sir." The man said as some clicking that sounded like a keyboard was pressed. "Ah, yes, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Yes, is our limo ready to pick us up?" Sesshomaru asked, the ticking in his eyebrow starting up again.

"Yes, your limo should be there by now. A man in a tuxedo should have a sign with your name on it." The man said.

"Thanks," With that, Sesshomaru hung up his phone by flipping it closed and putting it back in his pocket.

"Is our limo here?" Miroku asked.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the monk. "Yeah,"

"Cool," Miroku said as he walked a little faster to catch up with the other three.

"Our limo here?" Shippo asked.

"Yep." Miroku answered cheerfully.

"Keh," Inuyasha said.

"What's up with you?" Koga asked. "All you've been doing is grumbling about nonsense."

"Feh, nothing wolf." Inuyasha said with a slight glare. Miroku, Shippo, and Koga looked confusedly at the half demon while they walked out the sliding glass door and saw a man holding a sign with 'Takahashi' on it. _'It's just that the new moon is in a few days.' _

* * *

"Wow," Sango said as her eyes glittered with awe.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, walking up behind the demon slayer.

"The ocean," Sango said absently as the two stood on a balcony of their hotel room. Their room was the presidential suite, with complete two bathrooms with a bath that connected two rooms together, while one bathroom with only a toilet and sink, four bedrooms, a living room, and kitchen. The four agents shared the whole room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome asked as she also looked out towards the ocean that sparkled with the late afternoon sun.

"You bet." Sango said.

"Hey guys!" Rin yelled from inside.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she looked around. She found that Ayame and Rin were in their bikini swimming suits and had a towel draped across their arm.

"How about we go to the beach instead of just staring at it, huh?" Ayame asked playfully.

"You bet," Kagome answered as she started to head back towards her room for the trip. "You coming Sango?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sango said as she took one last look at the ocean waves then went in to change.

The demon slayer and priestess were out of their rooms in their swimming suits and their own towel in their hands. In an extra beach bag that each girl held, there was an extra towel to dry off, their cell phone, hotel card, a pair of sunglasses, and sunscreen while Kagome held a volleyball ball in her arms. Kagome then whistled a sound that went through the whole suite. Keiko scampered her way towards her owner.

"Want to come to the beach?" Kagome asked the two tail dog demon.

"Woof," Keiko said as she wagged her two tails excitedly. Kagome smiled and got her leash then put it on the dog.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Her own two tail cat demon came up to her and immediately jumped on the demon slayer's shoulder, already hearing the question. Sango smiled and placed a leash on the cat also, considering it's the law.

"Let's go," Kagome said with a smile.

Once at the beach, the girls found a soft spot in the sand and laid their towels down with their bags next to them. They then proceeded to put on sunscreen and sat down on their towels while leaning on their arms and hands.

"This is so nice." Ayame said as she looked out into the ocean.

"Yeah," Sango agreed.

"I'm going out into the water," Kagome announced. "Anyone want to come?"

"I'm in." Rin said immediately as she hopped up to her feet.

"Sango, Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, I'll go." Ayame said. "Wanna come Sango?"

"Nah, I'll just hang out and work on my tan." Sango said. Keiko got up and walked towards Kagome before jumping on her shoulder. Kirara, being a cat, wasn't fond of water so she stayed with her owner and stared into the sky.

"Alright, have fun." Kagome said before the three girls and the two tail dog demon went down the beach and into the ocean waves. Sango smiled at her friends before putting on her sunglasses and lying down, waiting for the sun to bask her skin. Kirara lay down and looked around the beach.

Inside the water, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin were happily splashing each other while Keiko swam around the three girls' doggy paddling through the waves and current. After getting each other totally soaked, hair and all, they decided to jump up as waves came after them.

Arms wrapped around each of the girls as they laughed at their own antics. Upon realization that arms were around them they looked around and saw three boys with a smirk.

"Hey beautiful," one with light brown hair with natural darker brown hair scattered through it and green eyes said to Kagome as he hugged the priestess from behind.

"Hi yourself," Kagome said back.

"You look like you're having fun." The male said. Kagome gave him one small chuckle.

"You bet." Kagome said.

"Mind telling me your name?" the man asked.

"You hitting on me?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe I am," the man said.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that." Kagome said with a hidden smirk. The guy loosened his grip slightly, but didn't fully let go.

"Forget about him," he said.

"I don't cheat." Kagome said.

"You an innocent girl?"

"Not at all." Kagome said. The guy then started kissing her neck. Kagome reached behind her and placed her hand under his triceps and pushed up while leaning forward, thus making the man flip over her and land with his back in the water. Keiko immediately swam towards the priestess and hopped on her shoulder.

"Damn," the man said as he sputtered water out of his mouth. "Damn girl."

"Hm," Kagome said with a grin. "Don't mess with me."

"Or else what?" Kagome just smiled innocently and looked down at the guy.

"Or this," Kagome said as she lifted her hand and formed a spiritual energy ball. "These things can hurt both humans and demons, you know."

"Fine," the guy grumbled as he looked at his buddies. The friend with blond and brown hair with blue eyes had similar luck to his own, but his other friend that was holding the red head was having _good _luck. "The red head's not going to fight back?"

"She's the only one of the three of us that doesn't have a boyfriend." Kagome said. "There are one more of my friends that doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's sunbathing."

"Oh?" the guy said as he stood back up. "Where'd you learn how to throw people like that?"

"I have my teachers and my own ways." Kagome said with a smirk. "You should treat girls better." Keiko growled at the guy as she showed her fangs while transforming slightly. Her transformation, unlike Kirara, was just to elongate her fangs and claws, while her muscle mass increased only slightly, not really changing her size.

"Okay, okay." The man said with his hands up on either side of his head. "I won't bother you." Kagome smirked as she brought up her hand and petted Keiko on her small head.

"Alright, take your buddy that was also thrown in the water and leave us alone." Kagome said.

"See ya," the guy said as the two left, leaving their third friend to flirt with the wolf demon.

Over on the sandy beach where a demon slayer lay on her stomach as her back got tan, Kirara looked around and saw that Kagome and Rin flip a few guys in the water, while Ayame flirted with her guy. The two guys that were flipped in the water walked over towards the demon slayer. Kirara growled slightly but decided to warn her. Sango looked at Kirara before her sunlight was blocked. Looking up, Sango found two guys that were completely soaked in water stand over her.

"Hey, you the friend of that priestess?" one guy with dark and light brown hair and green eyes asked.

"What's it to you?" Sango asked as she sat up.

"Are you interested in one of us?" the second guy with blonde and brown hair with blue eyes asked.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"You want to go out with one of us?" the first one said bluntly.

"Well you're rude." Sango commented. Kirara decided to intervene and transform. Her transformation was covered by a burst of fire as she grew ten times her normal small self. Everything about her body grew, now she stood like a saber tooth tiger.

"Okay, geez, what's up with you girls?" the second asked as they left her alone. Kirara reverted back into her small self and began taking a cat nap.

"Thanks Kirara." Sango said as she lay back down.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Koga whined as he plopped down in the living room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he came out of the kitchen with club soda in his hand. "And my brother had to put all four of us in the presidential suite."

"Too bad there's only one presidential suite in each hotel." Shippo said. "Actually I would've settled with four different small rooms."

"Me too." Miroku agreed as he came out of his room.

"Oh well, we'll just have to live with it for two weeks." Shippo said.

"Damn bastard gets his own room; that is not fair." Inuyasha grumbled as he plopped down in a chair that was like one seat of a couch with arm rests.

"What should we do now?" Koga asked as he flipped through various channels on the television.

"Sesshomaru is probably going to make us train for one week." Shippo said. "Then we battle the girls then we have a week to recover in that special water."

"Yeah," Miroku said. "What a fun vacation." Inuyasha groaned as he leaned his head back.

* * *

*

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

**

* * *

**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Sorry if this had no point, once again ^^;**

**Please review, okay? I really need the encouragement :)**


	14. Preparations and Greetings

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, like all of the other fan fiction writers. Sad, huh?**

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

* * *

Preparation and Greetings

"Okay, girls, you have until 4 PM sharp to do whatever you want before going into the hidden forest for training." Kaede said as she looked strictly at her four female agents. "Then two hours after that is dinner."

"Yes ma'am." The four girls said.

"Very good." Kaede said. "Now what about Keiko and Kirara?"

"Aren't they training too?" Rin asked.

"Of course they are, but are they going to just stay at the hotel?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede! We aren't cruel to our pets." Kagome said in a sort of sarcastic shock.

"We're bringing them with us." Sango said.

"But some of the places don't allow pets." Kaede said.

"We know that." Kagome said. "That's why we're going to let them wander with an invisibility spell."

"I see." Kaede said with a thoughtful look.

"Are you casting the spell, Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Duh," Kagome said playfully.

* * *

"What?!" Four males yelled as their faces turned slightly red from anger.

"You are to be back here at 2 PM so you could train." Sesshomaru said without a care in the world.

"But I'm barely up at two!" Koga yelled. "Unless I have an alarm clock I usually sleep until one!"

"That is your problem, not mine." Sesshomaru said.

"But why two?" Miroku asked, trying to be the rational one.

"Because by six it would be time for dinner, so by having training start at two, you'll have four hours to train." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"But that's fucking four hours!" Inuyasha yelled. "We already train in the morning and at night at Tokyo!"

"So?" Sesshomaru asked his half little brother.

"This is so not fair." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't bother arguing," Shippo said as he leaned against the wall behind him in the presidential suite. "He's our boss."

"Keh, like I've ever cared about that." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arm.

"And you are to meet the girls at five today." Sesshomaru said as he got up from his seat on the couch. "Remember, miss the training and there will be consequences."

"I bet the girls get treated better than this." Miroku said.

"Hell, all the other agents except us are probably getting treated better." Koga mumbled.

"Come on guys, he's just trying to get us ready." Shippo said trying to encourage the guys around him. "Let's go somewhere; we still have a few hours."

"Yeah, a few hours as in three." Inuyasha mumbled. "Fine, I'm going." With that, Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and his cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket before walking out the hotel room door.

"I'm going to the beach." Koga said as he went into his room to change into his swim suit.

"I think I'll go with Inuyasha." Shippo said as he fast walked to try and catch up with the half demon.

"I'm with Koga," Miroku said as he went into his own room and changed. "I get to see babes this way." The monk said with a sly grin.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are we going?" Shippo asked as they stepped into the elevator with Inuyasha next to him.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "I was just going to walk around the city and find something to hold my attention for more than two seconds."

"You're not going to cheat on your girlfriend, are you?" Shippo asked.

"No," Inuyasha said with a slight glare. "You aren't either, are you?"

"No way." Shippo said.

The elevator finally made a 'ping' sound when it reached the lobby. The two demons stepped out of the elevator and went out the door. Inuyasha and Shippo walked down towards where they could smell a large concentration of human life coming and going. Upon further inspection after arriving, they found that it was an outdoor mall. The two walked down the aisles of the many turns of streets for about twenty minutes before deciding to split up.

"See you later." Inuyasha said as he turned onto yet another street.

"Later." Shippo said. "And don't forget to get back to the forest at two or Sesshomaru will have your head!"

"Keh," Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. He passed by a store that had shining letters naming the store. The store was one of their own, a 'Naibun Shouri' store. Inuyasha huffed before walking down towards another strip of the mall.

While he was walking, Inuyasha's mind wandered into random matters in his life. He then decided to go into a trinket store to find something that could entertain him while he was there. Once inside, he found that it was filled with small items here and there.

'_Maybe I'll get something from this place and tell Kagome it's a souvenir from America.' _Inuyasha thought as he eyed a necklace. _'I already got her a bracelet. I should ask myself why I even bother spending this much money on one damn girl.' _With that, Inuyasha picked up the necklace and paid for the thing before walking out and into the sandy ground of the beach. It turns out that the outdoor mall ended at the beach's entrance. There was a pole lying horizontally in the air as it acted like a fence. Inuyasha leaned over it with his elbows on it and his upper body over the railing while his hand held the small bag with the necklace. _'She's just another girl. We're going to end up breaking up anyways. It always ends up like that.' _Inuyasha thought as he stared into the crashing waves of the ocean. _'Sure she felt special before, I've had that feeling before and we always ended up breaking apart. Always.'_

* * *

'_I wonder what was on Inuyasha's mind.' _Shippo thought as he walked down the street. He eyed a store. _'"Nayamashii Suterusu" huh?' _Shippo thought with a slight smile. He shook his head and continues down his path. _'I wonder if I should get something for Rin while I'm just walking around.'_

* * *

"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way." Koga said.

"Right," Miroku said.

"That way we won't have to share girls." Koga said as he started walking away. Miroku nodded before walking to the opposite side of the beach.

* * *

"Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Kagome asked as she and the other girls walked down the street.

"Sure, I heard that there's an outdoor mall." Rin said.

"It's a nice day," Ayame said.

"But the indoor mall is closer." Sango commented.

"I guess we could go there another time." Rin said as she saw the large mall building standing high in front of her.

"Besides we have two weeks." Ayame said.

"One week until we fight actually." Kagome said. "Remember we still have to heal."

"Damn," Ayame said.

"But you and Kagome should be healed before us." Rin said. "Why don't you guys go somewhere in that time?"

"We're not leaving you and Sango." Kagome said sternly. "We stick together."

"Yeah, don't even think we'll leave you." Ayame said with her arms crossed. Rin and Sango smiled while hugging one of them sideways.

"You guys are the best." Rin said.

"It's almost like you care." Sango said sarcastically. Kagome, whom the demon slayer was hugging, lightly punched her in the arm.

"Don't say that," Kagome said playfully. "We're like sisters. Of course we care." The girls all smile at each other while Rin and Sango let go of the person they were hugging.

The girls then walked through the electronic glass sliding door and were hit with a gust of air conditioning air. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin then walked through a second set of doors and were greeted by bustling people around the mall – shopping and working.

"Wow," Rin said. "This place looks tropical."

"It's nice." Kagome said as she kept walking towards the fountain that was in front of her. Kagome then looked down into the sparkling water and saw her own reflection. Suddenly a silver haired man with doggy ears was behind her, looking over her shoulder. Kagome gasped and turned around quickly, only to find that it was her eyes playing a trick on her.

"You okay?" Ayame asked as she made her way towards the priestess.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Kagome said with a small smile.

"You sure?" Ayame asked. Rin and Sango were around the other side of the fountain looking at the large mall.

"Mm-hm, I'm positive." Kagome said.

"If you say so." Ayame said as she turned and looked at Rin and Sango dipping a finger into the water. "You know, people spit in these things." Ayame informed.

"Ew," Rin and Sango said as they quickly lifted their hand before anymore damage could be done. Kagome smiled at her friends as she turned back around and leaned her elbows on the sides of the fountain.

'_Why do I always think of him?' _Kagome asked herself in her mind. _'He's just another boy. Every other boy so far, we've broken up. Why should he be any different?' _Kagome then looked down at her right wrist and saw the sparkling jewelry with a lock charm that was shaped in a heart with the words 'Be Mine' on it in red. _'Why should he be any different?... We always end up breaking up. Always.' _

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter Six might help you understand this part a little more clearly.)**

**(A/N: You might get annoyed with this part, but it has to have a mysterious feeling to it. So keep that in mind :). )**

A yell was heard as a man attacked another man with his fist. The man being attacked backed up one step before blocking the fist into his own hand and twisting it while bringing his knee up and kneeing the man in the stomach. The attacker stumbled forward until regaining his balance and turning around so he faced his opponent.

"Alright, that's enough." A stoic voice said over the two pairs of fighting men.

"Finally," the fox demon sighed. "We've been fighting for over three hours."

"Is it five o'clock already?" Miroku asked as he put down his weapon, a spiritual staff.

"Agents," Sesshomaru called. "Come."

"Where to?" Koga asked as he crossed his arms and followed his boss. The agents wore their black agent suits with the black helmet over their heads.

"We are meeting the girls." Sesshomaru answered without looking behind him.

"Why do we have to meet them anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like we never saw them before, or fought them."

"It doesn't hurt to say hi." Shippo answered.

"Feh," Inuyasha retorted.

"Intelligent answer." Miroku said sarcastically.

The group of men continues to walk through the hidden forest in the area of Hokkaido. After a few minutes of walking later, they came upon a group of four girls in a white mini dress with black leggings and black long sleeves on underneath. On their head they harbored the helmet that was commissioned except it was white. The boss of the group only wore a helmet to disguise herself while Sesshomaru did the same.

"Welcome men," the female boss said as she stepped up and shook Sesshomaru's hand while her voice was a bit muffled by the helmet to decrease the chances of someone finding out who they were. The four girls who were chit chatting away while they sat on rocks looked up then stood up.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said.

"Well these are my agents," Kaede said as she made a hand gesture towards the group. "Agent Nine, Eleven, Twenty-five, and Thirty-nine."

"Hi," the girls all said at once while waving a hand towards their guests.

"These are my agents," Sesshomaru said stoically. "Agent Eight, Twelve, Twenty-four, and Thirty-eight."

"Funny how our numbers are close like that, huh?" Agent 09 piped up as she walked towards the group of boys. "Nice seeing you again,"

"Hmph," Agent 08 scoffed. "We were forced here."

"So were we." Agent 09 retorted.

"Hey," Agent 24 called out. "What time do you train around here?"

"Why should we answer that?" Agent 39 asked playfully.

"Because we don't get any free time around here." Agent 12 mumbled.

"Four o'clock is when we're scheduled to train." Agent 25 answered.

"What!?" Agent 08 and Agent 24 yelled as they whipped their head to their boss, Sesshomaru.

"Why are you making us train at two o'clock?!" Agent 08 yelled.

"You were training since two?" Agent 09 asked.

"Yeah, it's not the most fun thing to do around here." Agent 38 said.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru said.

'_Wow, they have a cold boss.' _Kagome thought to herself as she watched the conversation.

"Hmph," Agent 08 said as he turned his back towards his boss and crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," Agent 24 said.

"Oh come on," Agent 09 started. "It couldn't be that bad."

"Besides training could do you some good." Agent 11 said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Agent 24 asked.

"Oh nothing really." Agent 11 said innocently.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Agent 39 asked her boss.

"Just a standard greeting," Kaede answered then continued talking to Sesshomaru.

"So we let them figure it out on their own?" Sesshomaru asked quietly enough so the demons couldn't hear from the distance they were apart.

"I think it would be better that way." Kaede said.

"Hm," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"How's your wife, Kagura?" Kaede asked suddenly. "That wound in her back healed, I hope?"

"Yes the wound in her back has healed." Sesshomaru said. _'That bastard is going to pay.' _

"That's good to hear." Kaede said.

A small distance away, the eight agents continue their ranting about training and the secret agencies while bickering to each other.

"I don't see why we can't just know who you are." Agent 11 said as she crossed her arms.

"Who knows why…" Agent 09 said as she leaned against a tree. "What have you guys been up to?"

"What do you mean?" Agent 38 asked.

"Well we both work at a company, right?" Agent 09 asked. "How's that going?"

"Fine," Agent 12 answered. "We could use a little more calls though."

"Really?" Agent 25 asked. "We could use a little less calls."

"But you got to admit, Agent Twenty-five," Agent 09 said. "We were doing pretty well that day."

"I guess," Agent 25 said.

"Anyways," Agent 12 said. "Why don't we take a stroll?"

"In the forest?" Agent 24 asked.

"No up your ass," Agent 08 scoffed.

"I don't even want to think about that." Agent 09 said with a shiver.

"Ugh, thanks for the mental image, Agent Eight." Agent 38 said with a shudder.

"Headmaster," Agent 09 called. Kaede turned her head towards her agents. "We're taking a walk through the forest."

"Alright, report back in forty-five minutes." Kaede answered.

"Okay," Agent 09 said before walking towards the depths of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Agent 39 asked.

"I saw a deserted beach over this way when we were exploring this place." Agent 09 said. "I was thinking we could go there."

"There's a beach here?" Agent 38 asked.

"Apparently there is." Agent 24 answered.

The group walked through the many trees and found their way to an open view of the Pacific Ocean.

"This is nice." Agent 12 said.

"Yeah," Agent 11 said in awe as she stared out into open blue sky. The group then migrated towards where the water met the sand of the beach and disappeared then sat down.

* * *

"How's Naibun Shouri doing lately?" Kaede asked as she watched the retreating backs of the eight agents.

"It's had better days. Since my idiotic brother signed that contract to your priestess agent, our business is declining a bit." Sesshomaru answered as he looked into the tree tops.

"I'm guessing your income isn't doing too well either, huh?" Kaede said teasingly. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he stared down the thirty year old women. "Okay, I'm taking that as a you don't want to talk about it."

"You have a well skilled manager, Kaede." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Yes, she is talented." Kaede said. "And she only spent a year as a regular employee before our last manager retired."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said. "How Nayamashii Suterusu doing?"

"Better than yours." Kaede said playfully.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said, reverting back to his emotionless self.

"You and your wife having any children anytime soon?" Kaede asked. Sesshomaru lightly blushed but still looked emotionless.

"I don't think that's your business."

"Don't you think you should take some time off and actually spend some time with your wife?" Kaede asked in wonderment.

"I do have time with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure," Kaede said sarcastically.

"Just because you and her were friends in college doesn't mean you talk to me like that." Sesshomaru said with a slight glare towards the priestess, though he didn't really mean it.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru. She was a really good friend, and since you were her boyfriend and now her husband, we met each other." Kaede said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshomaru said with a slight tick.

"You know," Kaede said.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha isn't a bad kid." Kaede said. "He might've signed a slightly stupid contract for your company, but he isn't bad."

"If you say so." Sesshomaru said.

"He's your brother," Kaede reminded.

"Like I care."

"I think you do." Kaede said with a pat on his back. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he stared at the path that the agents took.

* * *

"Ah!" a girl screamed playfully as water was splashed at her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" a male asked as he kept splashing water at the female.

"Oh yeah?" Agent 39 asked as she pushed through the water that was being splashed at her then pushed the man who was actually splashing the water into the ocean. The six that were near the couple laughed through their helmets. Agent 38 got tackled into the ocean with the female above him, holding his body under the salty water.

"Alright Agent Thirty-nine, time to let the boy up so he can breathe through the air holes through his helmet." Agent 09 said while laughing.

"Besides, both of you have to let your helmets dry off now since they're both wet." Agent 11 said while giggling a little.

"Ha, let them knock each other out." Agent 08 said with a smile behind his masked face.

"Agent Eight!" Agent 25 scolded.

"What?" Agent 08 asked. "It's just harmless fun."

"Its harmless fun until someone gets hurt." Agent 09 said as she stood up from the sand.

"Well duh," Agent 08 said. Agent 09 just sighed and shook her head.

"You know, they're just having fun, why don't we let them be?" Agent 12 suggested.

"If one of them drowns, it's your fault." Agent 11 said as she lay down on her back on the sand while her knees were bent. She then placed her hands behind her helmet covered head and looked up into the sky.

"You can't blame me." Agent 12 argued.

"Sure I can." Agent 11 said playfully.

"Bitch!" a voice yelled as a splash was heard.

"Is someone hurt now?" Agent 09 said playfully while putting her hands on her hips while leaning over the soaked male agent. Agent 08 got up from his lying position on the ground and decided to tackle the girl.

"What did she do?" Agent 11 asked her friend, Agent 25.

"She used a barrier to carry water over Agent Eight then spilled the water over." Agent 25 said as she watched the two wrestle each other. Agent 09 was laughing while Agent 08 was growling at the girl.

"What'd you do that for?" Agent 08 growled as he pinned the girl to the sand. Agent 09 continues laughing as she barely struggled.

"Just having fun." Agent 09 said with amusement as she flipped them over and got up. By this time, Agent 38 and 39 got out of the water and were sitting in the sand near Agent 11 and 24.

"Why you…!" Agent 08 growled.

"Looked like she owned you on that one, man." Agent 24 commented with a smirk.

"Shut up." Agent 08 growled at his team member.

"Wow, look," Agent 25 said in admiration as she stared out into the setting sun.

"Wow," Agent 11 said.

"I wish the sun was this pure in Tokyo." Agent 09 commented.

"I would love to watch this every night." Agent 39 said.

"Hmph, what's so special about the setting sun?" Agent 24 asked.

"It's pretty." Agent 25 answered.

"Have you forgotten we're just normal women under these agent suits?" Agent 09 asked. "Like you guys are normal men."

"We're all just making a living." Agent 11 said next.

"And we chose to join this agency for one reason or another." Agent 25 said.

"Besides," Agent 39 added. "It's nice to hang out and meet new people that share that place with."

"You know," Agent 12 started. "You're right."

"Yeah," Agent 38 said. "We're all here for a reason."

"I guess appreciating something as simple as the sunset is pretty nice." Agent 08 said. "It lets you get away from your troubles."

"Maybe we should all take a break," Agent 09 said. "And enjoy simple pleasures."

"Yeah," Agent 24 said as the group stared into the orange and red sky.

After a while of sitting in the sand with their individual groups, they started to look at each other then back at where they came from.

"Why did they make us meet?" Agent 39 asked. "I think it just makes it harder to fight with each other after spending a few hours together."

"I don't know." Agent 09 said. "But it's nice to meet someone else."

"I agree with that." Agent 12 said.

"You know what'll be fun right now?" Agent 09 asked.

"What is it, Agent Nine?" Agent 11 asked.

"What if we take off our helmets and just blow the secret?" Agent 09 said excitedly.

"Did you get hit in the head?" Agent 25 asked. "And did Agent Eight knock you down too hard?"

"No, I'm serious here." Agent 09 defended.

"It's against the rules." Agent 38 said.

"Besides, head master will get really angry at you." Agent 39 said. Agent 09 sighed.

"I think that'll be a fun idea." Agent 24 said.

"I don't know about this, guys." Agent 12 said nervously. "We don't want to get our own head master angry. You know what that's like."

"Hmph," Agent 08 scoffed. "Do whatever you want."

"But think about it," Agent 09 started. "Wouldn't it be nice to actually know each other by name and appearance? Truthfully all we know about each other is our agent number and what we are, like a priestess or a demon of some sort."

"True," Agent 12 said. "But by revealing ourselves, what's the cost?"

"I don't know," Agent 09 sighed. "But what's there to lose? We each have our own company and one hundred agents. We can help each other out."

"Maybe," Agent 25 said.

"Agents!" a female voice said from the forest. The group turned their head towards the sound and found the two headmasters walking towards them.

"Yes?" The four female agents asked at the same time as they stood up from their seat in the soft sand of the abandoned beach.

"Time for dinner. You girls ready to head out?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," Agent 09 said as she walked ahead of her group. "Later guys."

"Bye," The guys said as the females walked back into the forest except it wasn't to the clearing they met at.

"You guys hungry?" Sesshomaru asked stoically.

"Starving," Agent 08 said. "You got food around here?"

"Why don't you go to that outdoor mall near the hotel? They have plenty of food places." Sesshomaru said. "Now come, we're heading back. We'll continue training tomorrow."

"Keh," Inuyasha said quietly. The boys all stood up and followed the dog demon out of the forest and towards their own hotel where they could change then go out to eat.

* * *

"Grandmother," a girl called out. "Are you and grandfather going to be okay when I leave?"

"Oh yes, dear." An old lady said sincerely. "We were doing fine even before you came to live with us."

"Well don't worry, I'll come back after a few months." The girl said.

"Now, Misaki, you make us proud when you're down in Tokyo, okay?" an old man said as he came into the living room.

"Don't worry," Misaki said.

"You're a Baduro," the old man said. "We Baduro's take on any challenge."

"I know, grandfather." Misaki said.

"Well in the mean time," the grandmother started. "Why don't you help me make dinner?"

"I'll be happy to." Misaki said as she followed her grandmother into the kitchen.

'_Your parents would be proud.' _The grandfather thought. _'If only they weren't settling a divorce in a different place in Japan so that you weren't caught in the cross fire.' _

* * *

"Ordering room service was the best idea we've had so far." Rin said happily as she forked up some pasta and stuffed it into her mouth.

"I'd say," Ayame said as she bit into a burger.

"Let see what's on TV." Sango said as she plopped onto the couch with her plate of food in hand and turned on the television set.

"So," Kagome cut in. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Ayame sighed as she sat in a comfy chair that looked like one seat of a sofa. "Maybe we'll go back down towards the mall."

"I'm up for that." Rin piped up from the kitchen.

"Rin, why don't you come out here?" Kagome asked as she leaned over the back of the couch with her plate of udon noodles and chopsticks in her other hand while her elbows leaned on the back of the couch and her body inclined forward.

"Hey look at this," Sango said from her seat on the couch as she pointed towards the television screen. Rin decided to come out of the kitchen and look at the television screen with the group.

"What's up, Sango?" Rin asked as she sat down next to the demon slayer on the couch.

"Just listen." Sango said.

"_A week ago the well-known company Naibun Shouri Sporting Utilities signed a contract with another illustrious company. The Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company is now administrating the sporting outfits that are to be sold at Naibun Shouri." _A female said as she sat behind a desk with a small pile of papers in front of her.

"_Yes, what do you think this'll do to their finances?" _A male reporter asked.

"_Well for Nayamashii Suterusu, this contract was a good idea. For the Naibun Shouri Company, you might still wonder what's going to happen." _The first female reporter asked.

"_How so?"_

"_Depending on how much of the income they were to give to Nayamashii Suterusu it is still a mystery. But it was also a good idea to sign the contract, though they might not make as much money as they originally thought."_

"_And rumor has it that they signed over about two billion dollars to start the project."_

"_That is a lot of money." _The female said. _"Well that's about all the time we have, please join us for tomorrow's economic events. I'm Miki Jun, have a nice evening Japan."_ With that, the television station went into a commercial.

"I wonder where they got _that _rumor from." Ayame asked.

"Who knows," Sango said with a shrug.

"Oh well," Rin said as she continues eating her pasta. "Hey, where are Kirara and Keiko?"

"They're in my room taking a nap." Kagome answered.

"Did they have dinner?" Ayame asked.

"Yep, we fed them." Sango said. "Where ever they went the got exhausted."

_Flashback_

"_Mew," Kirara said. _"Why don't we go to the beach?"

"_Woof," Keiko agreed. _"Sure that sounds like fun. But remember, even though we're invisible we can still be felt."

"I know." _Kirara meowed at her friend. They then made their way towards the beach they were at the previous day._

"I'll race you down the beach." _Keiko challenged to her two tail cat demon friend._

"You're on." _Kirara meowed back as they got ready then ran down the beach. The two then encountered a marathon run that was coming straight through them. The two two-tail demons dodged foot after foot using their demonic abilities while trying to avoid brushing their tails against anyone's legs._

"We're not doing that again." _Keiko barked as they sat down on the warm sand and panted with her tongue hanging out._

"You think?" _Kirara meowed sarcastically as she lay down._

_End Flashback_

"Well at least their resting it off now," Kagome said as she shook her head to clear any wild images of what the two pets were doing the whole day.

"Hey, Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she looked over to the wolf demon then brought up a mouthful of udon noodles to her mouth.

"What was with that question today?" The wolf demon asked.

"What question?" Kagome asked. By now, Sango and Rin turned to their two friends and listened to their conversation.

"The one that we should reveal ourselves to the male agents." Ayame said.

"Oh," Kagome realized.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that this whole secret thing is kind of stupid, you know? It's not like we're going to do anything to each other." Kagome answered with a shrug as she finished her udon noodles.

"Well it is pretty stupid." Rin agreed.

"Oh well, let's just drop it." Kagome said. "We have to get the thumbs up from Kaede first."

"Anyways," Ayame said. "So to the mall tomorrow?"

"You bet." Rin said with a smile. Kagome playfully rolled her eyes as she put the her empty plate in the sink and washed it.

* * *

"You know," Inuyasha said. "Chinese takeout isn't bad."

"You've never had Chinese takeout?" Koga asked in surprise.

"Not in Hokkaido." Inuyasha retorted.

"I don't see why we didn't just order room service." Shippo said as he put his chopsticks in his container of Chinese noodles and ate some.

"Because we weren't smart enough to think of that at the time we ordered food." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, _we._" Inuyasha scoffed as he sarcastically said 'we'.

"Hey, I just ordered what you guys told me to say over the phone." Miroku said back.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he plopped down on a reclining chair and turned on the television set.

"Hey just be glad that the new moon is before our fight." Miroku countered.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled.

"_In today's news, Naibun Shouri Sporting Utilities Company signed a contract with Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company to have their sporting outfits be made. Izumi, do you think that was a wise idea on Naibun Shouri's part?" _A male reporter said as he put down his papers and looked next to him at the female co worker.

"_Well, they will get more buyers, but depending on how much money they signed over, their total income and outcome will vary." _The female said._ "What do you think will happen to Nayamashii Suterusu?"_

"_Well, their company will boom for sure. With their outfits broadcasting into another store will bring buyers from both stores and get day to day outfits as well. Not to mention that Nayamashii Suterusu has clothing for all ages of one to however old you can get, even for business men and women." _The male said.

"_That is very true." _The female said.

"_Well that's the seven o'clock news. See you next time on channel ten." _The man said. Then the channel went into a commercial for toothpaste.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled.

"That's probably not a good sign." Miroku said as he finished his Chinese dumplings.

"You have to admit, we're getting some income though." Shippo said encouragingly.

"But Inuyasha was stupid enough to sign over 55% of the total income and two billion dollars to start that stupid project off." Koga said as he narrowed his eyes at the half dog demon.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled. "They wouldn't agree with anything lower."

"We could've chosen a different clothing company." Koga reminded.

"And not to prove anything," Shippo started. "But they would've gone lower. You were just tricked by their manager, or A.K.A., your girlfriend."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Maybe you were entranced by her beauty that you lost your mind." Miroku commented.

"Not likely." Inuyasha said.

"Oh so you didn't go out with her because she was hot." Koga asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. "Yes I did."

"Inuyasha, that's cruel." Shippo said shocked.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Inuyasha said.

"So you're saying she's ugly?" Miroku asked.

"No she's not!" Inuyasha yelled then stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Oh so she's hot?" Shippo tested.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled without realizing it.

"So you went out because of her looks?" Koga asked. Inuyasha plopped down on the couch and groaned as he set his Chinese food on the coffee table.

* * *

*

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

* * *

*

* * *

**Um… I don't think that had much of a point. Maybe a little bit…**

**Hope you guys liked that chapter!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Can you guys review please? I haven't gotten many and I'm getting sad.**

**R&R (Rest and Relax/Read and Review) R&R**

**:)**


	15. Fight, but Don't Die

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

* * *

Fight, but Don't Die

Silver hair flowed in the wind as the man sat on the balcony's railings. He looked out into the rising sun, waiting for the day to start.

"Yo, Inuyasha," A gruff voice said from the sliding glass door connecting the balcony to the hotel room. "What you up to man?" Inuyasha stayed quiet for a while before taking a deep breath.

"Just thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"If it's me against you, you'll croak way before I do." Inuyasha said in a bored tone as he rested one elbow on his knee and leaned his chin on his upraised palm.

"Ha, yeah right mutt." Koga replied cockily while he crossed his arms. The wolf demon then noticed his usually gruff friend becoming quiet. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," Inuyasha said, almost tiredly.

"You feeling up to the competition with the girls today?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"Well why don't you come in and eat breakfast?" Koga asked, almost concerned.

"What are you guys doing out here?" The monk asked as he came out onto the balcony from the living room.

"There's something wrong with mutt face." Koga said. "Maybe you could fix him."

"Feh," Inuyasha said quietly as he turned around silently while still sitting on the rail. He then hopped down soundlessly onto the wooden panels of the balcony flooring and walked inside. Miroku and Koga looked at each other then started to follow the half demon into the kitchen.

Shippo sat on the cushioned wooden chair eating his breakfast of cold cereal and cheese omelet with chopped tomatoes inside and toast on the side. Inuyasha sulkily walked into the kitchen and slowly ate his breakfast, courtesy of Miroku and Shippo.

"Look who decided to join us." Shippo said as he looked up and saw the dog eared man sit down.

"Hm," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Shippo questioned.

"He's been like this all morning. We don't know what's wrong with him." Koga said as he started to eat his own breakfast.

"Care to tell us what's on your mind?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I'm taking that as a no." Shippo elaborated.

"Just not up to fighting, that's all." Inuyasha said quietly as he stirred his cereal around.

"Out of all the days, it has to be today that you don't want to fight?" Koga said.

"Something bothering you?" Miroku asked.

"No, nothing," Inuyasha said as he forced down his breakfast. _'This just seems depressing, that's all.'_

* * *

"Oh my god," a female with dark brown hair and medium brown eyes groaned as she plopped down on the suite's couch. "I can't believe this day actually came."

"Stop whining, Sango." Ayame said playfully as she nudged the demon slayer's shoulder while standing over her.

"Just relax," Rin said as she came in and sat on the back of the couch then rolled down so her back was on the cushioned pillow where a person's butt is suppose to be. "We have each other's backs."

"I know," Sango said. "But to think of what we have to do."

"I know," Ayame agreed. "It's barbaric, but we have to do this to receive our ranking in the world. Every country has two leagues, one for males and the other for females."

"Yeah, and you know only one-hundred people are allowed in each league." Rin added. "So our numbers go up to two-hundred because females are odd numbers and males are evens."

"That's true." Sango said. "At least we're not doing this just for Japan. We're up against the whole world."

"But we're not fighting the other countries." Ayame reminded. "Just ourselves. Then the bosses rank us then compare us to the rest of the world."

"Totally," Rin said as she grabbed the remote and flipped on the television screen.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sango asked suddenly as she noticed the priestess missing.

"I don't know," Ayame said. "She was right behind me a second ago."

"I'll go check on her," Sango said as she got up from the couch and went into the last room all four girls were in. "Kagome?" The demon slayer walked into the kitchen and found the missing girl leaning on the edge of the counter where the sink was and looked out the window with her chin resting on her palm. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned around quickly, startling Sango a bit.

"Whoa, you turn around fast." Sango commented.

"Practice from the league, I guess." Kagome answered with a shrug then turned back towards the window.

"I see," Sango said, not really caring. "What are you up to?"

"Just looking at the view, I guess." Kagome said calmly.

"You thinking about something?" Sango asked as she stood beside her friend and looked towards where the other girl was looking. Kagome stayed quiet for about a minute before side glancing at her friend.

"Not really," Kagome said as she put a smile on and pushed off the counter. "Let's go into the living room with the others."

"Alright," Sango said, unsurely.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Kaede said as she walked into the conference room.

"Kaede," Sesshomaru said back.

"Hm," Kaede said amusedly. "Anyways, shall we start at three?"

"We shall," Sesshomaru said. "But you and I both know that it will take time before any of our agents will quit, correct?"

"Yes," Kaede said. "But do you think it's right to not tell them that they're fighting their own boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Have you forgotten," Sesshomaru started as he got up from the swiveling chair he was previously sitting in. "Agent eleven, twelve, twenty-four, and twenty-five are not seeing each other."

"But Agent eight, nine, thirty-eight, and thirty-nine are seeing each other." Kaede said sympathetically.

"Having them not know will be better. For now." Sesshomaru answered.

"I guess you're right." Kaede relented. "Shall we gather our groups?"

"It is time."

…2:30 PM…

* * *

"Hey, Kagome," Rin called.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned around while tying her hair into a high pony tail.

"What do you think will happen this year?" Rin asked. Ayame and Sango looked back from putting on their gear and towards the priestess and guns woman.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with confusion written on her face.

"Like," Rin said but then paused to think the question over. "Will we win, lose, tie it again, and how hurt will we get. Stuff like that."

"I don't know, Rin," Kagome said honestly. "I can't look into the future, but all we can do is try our hardest and hope for best."

"Don't worry Rin," Sango said as she went up to the guns woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, they won't let us die." Ayame said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm not afraid of dying," Rin said. "If I was then I wouldn't be here."

"Rin," Kagome started. "It's okay to be afraid of death, or afraid of anything. Even if you are in this league thing, it's still okay. We're only people. I would say human but this applies to demons too."

"I know you're right, but…" Rin said but quieted down.

"What is it?" Ayame asked softly.

"I just feel guilty for doing this." Rin admitted. "Think about it, we're purposely hurting our own allies."

"True," Sango said as she looked towards Kagome for guidance.

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid if you ask me," Kagome said. "But sometimes you got to do what you have to do."

"But why this way?" Rin pushed.

"Rin, this is what we're brought up to do since we entered. We fight. It's only natural we do things this way." Kagome said.

"But-" Rin started but Kagome cut in.

"I'm only an agent Rin, like you. I don't know everything and Kaede certainly tells me a lot of stuff, but that's still not _everything _that she herself knows."

"Rin if this bothers you," Sango said. "Why don't you go talk to Kaede?"

"It doesn't bother me," Rin said stubbornly. "Just makes me feel guilty."

"That means its bothering you, sweetie." Ayame said with a sympathetic look.

"Does it help if I say I feel guilty for this too?" Kagome asked. "Because it does, but we're expected to do this. It's not like we'll die, we have healing water that Kaede charged with spiritual energy, a different level of it for each type."

"And we're only doing this until the last person from either team drops." Sango reminded.

"We had to go through this last year too, remember?" Ayame said. "But we got through that."

"Yeah," Rin said, feeling a little better.

Just then, Kagome's cell phone rang while it also vibrated on the glass coffee table in the living room. The girls looked over the couch to see the phone light up with an I.D. caller. Kagome walked around the couch and picked up her phone.

"Hello, Kaede," Kagome said after she pressed the green 'talk' button and pressed the contraption up to her ear.

"Hello, Kagome," Kaede said from the other line of the phone. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes, just about ready." Kagome said.

"Well let's head out, shall we?" Kaede asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said as she turned around and nodded to the girls. The other three girls nodded back while Keiko and Kirara walked towards the balcony and out the slightly opened patio door.

"You know where we're meeting?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, a remote location on the side of the island of Hokkaido where the league has set up a bunch of technology and stuff." Kagome said.

"Very good." Kaede said. "Now where a drench coat over your outfit and head towards the forest. There you will find a car that you are to drive with the other girls in tow, got it?"

"Crystal clear." Kagome said.

"Good, now get going." Kaede said encouragingly. With that, Kagome hung up the phone by pushing the red 'end' button then turned towards the girls again.

"Time to go." Kagome said. "Get your coats."

"Got it." The other three said as they walked into their personal room and came out in black drench coats on and their helmet held in their hands. Everyone placed their cell phones into the coat's pocket then started to follow Kagome out of the room and down the hotel hallway.

* * *

"Are you ready?" A stoic voice asked as the man walked up to another, younger, man who had on a black tight suit and a helmet over his head, covering his facial features and hair.

"Yeah," the man said, voice disguised by the helmet. "Are the girls here?"

"Yes, as we planned, they are on the other side of the field." Sesshomaru said as he looked out of the window from his perch in the control room. "You and the others are to come out of the door when it opens."

"Got that," Agent 08 said. "What's with all of this equipment?"

"Hm, remember last year?" Sesshomaru asked, getting silence as his answer. "Well we are going to have random obstacles come up now and then to see how well you perform."

"So this is the damn control room for all of that shit?" Agent 08 scoffed. "Whatever."

"Remember a lot will come up while you're out there." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmph, like I care, I can handle it." Agent 08 said. At that moment, Sesshomaru's phone started to vibrate as it was held in silent mode. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and listened to the message from the other line.

"Go to your team. We are about to begin." Sesshomaru said.

"Gotcha," Agent 08 said as he walked out of the control room and down the corridor and took a few turns and steps going down.

"Agent Eight, where have you been?" Agent 24 asked.

"Talking to our _superior_." Agent 08 said as he scoffed at the word 'superior'.

"How'd it go?" Agent 38 asked.

"We are to get out there once the doors open." Agent 08 said as he looked to the side of him to see a twenty foot tall metal door that was suppose to slide open.

"Do we have a plan?" Agent 12 asked.

"Yeah," Agent 08 said. "Listen up,"

* * *

"Ready?" Agent 09 asked as her voice was muffled by the helmet.

"Yeah," the other three agents said as they got into a running stance.

"Remember the plan." Agent 09 reminded. The other three only nodded as the metal door started to slide open.

* * *

"Doors opening," Kaede said to Sesshomaru as they sat in the control room, looking out at the battle field. Kaede sat on her swiveling chair on the right side, controlling half of the obstacles while Sesshomaru controlled the other half.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said stoically.

* * *

The lush green forest that served as a battle field stayed silent as neither team made a move. A light breeze wafted through, blowing all the leaves and grass towards one direction. The spectators watched in anticipation as nothing happened for the time being.

Suddenly, a large wave of pink spiritual power ran through the middle of the forest, where the metal door was located. The wave went clear to the other side, purifying everything in its path.

Kaede looked down at the spot where the door was until looking down at the camera that was situated there. In the screen, the area at the door looked clear, no one in sight, not even the priestess who set off the spiritual wave a moment ago. Sesshomaru looked over to the same camera before looking at the screen that showed his own team. There, he saw Agent 38 with an almost purified arm while Agent 12 held up a cracking barrier.

"Agent Thirty-eight," Agent 08 said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Agent 38 said.

"Sorry I couldn't put up the barrier quicker." Agent 12 said as he let down the barrier.

"No problem." Agent 38 said.

"That's very touching!" a female agent yelled as she charged into the room where the boys stared off, considering they didn't move, and raised her claws and magically developed demonic leaves. "Go!" Agent 25 yelled as she threw her arm sideways, letting the leaves go off. The demonic leaves had sharp edges to them pinning themselves into anything they made contact with anything from flesh to metal.

"Watch out!" Agent 24 yelled as he went up and kicked most of leaves out of the way, but was sliced with some of them as well.

"Hm," Agent 25 said as she quickly jumped backwards, getting out of the small room and into the vast forest, concealing herself into the foliage.

"Damn, she got away." Agent 08 said as he cautiously led his team out. Inspecting the area, he found it peaceful and serene. "Be careful, they hid themselves."

"Why don't we just run out there?" Agent 24 asked as he made a fast dash out into the middle of the forest.

"Wait Agent twenty-four!" Agent 08 yelled in a whisper. "Damn him,"

"I'd be more worried about yourself than your friend." said another female voice from inside the forest's depths. At that moment, gunshots were heard as the bullets came towards them.

"Out of the way!" Agent 08 yelled as he jumped up into the air. Agent 38 was soon to follow as he jumped into a tree branch. The last agent stood his ground, due to the fact that he didn't have demonic powers to jump high into the air and onto a branch.

"Agent twelve, move!" Agent 38 warned. The bullets went into the monks arm as he yelled in pain before doubling over in pain.

"Agent twelve," Agent 08 said as he landed on the ground beside his comrade. "Can you fight?"

"I'm fine," Agent 12 said as he got up and moved his injured arm, though pain shot up his arm towards his shoulder.

"You sure?" Agent 08 said as he cautiously looked around.

"Yeah," Agent 12 said. Agent 08 nodded before moving on to his own task: take out their leader.

…Elsewhere…

Agent 11 stood with her large boomerang weapon behind her back while her right hand gripped the handle – camouflaged in the depths of the forest – getting ready to shoot it off. In a flash, a whirlwind was headed into her vision line. Agent 11 narrowed her eyes as she waited to identifying the person before launching her weapon. A glimpse of a black helmet was seen before she lifted her weapon slightly.

"Damn," Agent 24 whispered to himself as he looked around the dense forest, his black helmet reflecting in the sunlight above. The wolf demon launched himself into the air, looking around the vast forest for any movements or a glimpse of the color white that lined the female outfits.

The agent who stood in the forest prepared herself as she saw the wolf reach the end of his jump. She then swung the heavy boomerang over her head as she launched it at the wolf demon with great succession. The boomerang spun rapidly towards the floating Agent 24 – almost silently.

"What?" Agent 24 said in shock as the large weapon connected with his abdomen, knocking the air out of him and possibly breaking a rib or two. After the boomerang accomplished its task and lost its spinning power, it spun back towards where it was thrown. Agent 24 groaned as he landed on the ground before toppling over a bit. _'Damn, she broke a rib.' _Agent 24 thought as he looked around at his surroundings to find the source. _'It came from the north. We started out in the west and the girls started out in the east.' _

"You'll pay for that!" Agent **08 **yelled as he pierced into the skin of his hand, making it bleed before throwing the spilt blood towards his enemy. "Blades of Blood!" Red blades glossed over as they became solid and flew towards the general direction it was tossed in.

Agent 11 looked at the glossy blades of blood as she eyed her returning weapon with the corner of her eye. She then waited as her large boomerang came back and spun in the ground in front of her, creating small and large rocks to fly about. The rocks blocked the blood attack that came from Agent 08.

"You have to do better than that." Agent 11 taunted.

"Heh, maybe, but you don't have a weapon anymore." Agent 08 said darkly as he cracked his knuckles. Agent 11 side glanced at her weapon which was about fifteen feet away from her pinned in the ground. Agent 08 took the other agent's momentary distraction to his advantage as he charged forwards and swung his clawed hand at the girl, getting ready to shred her to pieces with his sharp demon claws. Agent 11 looked and quickly brought her right forearm up and popped out a hidden weapon. A sword that was attached to her forearm cover came out. Agent 11 then took a swing at Agent 08, catching his hand slightly then jumping away, towards the other discarded weapon. She picked up the heavy weapon then brought it over her head, like a flip, then smashed it into the ground at Agent 08's feet. Agent 08 jumped back and avoided the collision with the heavy weapon.

"Running away?" Agent 11 mocked.

"Like I would do that." Agent 08 scoffed.

"I think you would," Agent 11 said as she then threw her weapon behind her, breaking a tree in half. "Come out, I know you're hiding." Agent 11 then caught her weapon expertly in her hands.

"Can't hide from a female agent." Another male agent said in the shadows before throwing sticky paper at Agent 11. Agent 11 then screamed as the paper made contact with her body and shot out spiritual power, shocking her.

"Good job, Agent Twelve." Agent 08 complimented. "Let's send her out of this game." Agent 12 nodded his head as he pulled out more spiritual paper. Agent 11 kneeled on the ground as she panted from the shock.

"Damn you," Agent 11 whispered before holding onto her weapon tighter.

"Heh, all fair in love and war." Agent 08 mocked back before raising his claw, preparing to slash. Agent 11 smirked under her helmet as she saw both the males in the beginning of their attacks. She then whipped her heavy boomerang towards their feet, knocking into their ankles.

"Monk, looks like Agent Thirty-nine got you good with her bullets, huh?" Agent 11 mocked as she regained her strength and looked at the two fallen males while she stood up and placed her weapon back on her back while holding it.

Agent 08 got up carefully then jumped back a few yards away from Agent 11 and 12. Agent 12 only got up but wobbled as his ankle shot pain through his body. The three Agents stared each other down as the two males narrowed their eyes at the cocky female.

…Elsewhere…

Agent 24 got up from his crouched position after being hit with the large boomerang in the stomach. He then veered back towards where the weapon was thrown and found Agent 08 and Agent 12 working together in defeating the female agent. He then saw Agent 08 land nearly next to him as he stared down the girl. Agent 24 then went down south and found his way deeper into the forest.

"Oh look who found me." A female agent said as she came out of the bush and jumped on top of Agent 24. Agent 24 grunted as his body fell on the ground with the female agent above him. "Agent Eleven's boomerang too much for your pretty stomach to handle?" Agent 24 growled as he flipped them over so he was on top while he brought his clawed hand back, flexing his claws. "Trying to hurt me?"

"That's the point." Agent 24 growled out as he started to point his clawed hand at Agent 09's stomach. Agent 09 smiled wickedly behind her helmet as she created a spiritual barrier. "What the-?" Agent 24 asked as his hand went through the barrier but was stuck inside of it.

"Cool, huh?" Agent 09 asked as she got out from under Agent 24 then jumped back. "Now you're stuck." Agent 09 said innocently.

"Damn you," Agent 24 growled as he struggled to get his hand out.

"Sorry, can't get out." Agent 09 kind of sang. "But,"

"But what?" Agent 24 snarled.

"Be prepared to get a hole in your gut." Another female agent said from behind Agent 24. He looked back in time to see a hand go through his side as claws dug into his flesh. Agent 24 screamed in pain as he slumped to the ground with blood pooling where he kneeled while his right hand was entrapped in the spiritual barrier.

"Oh look Agent twenty-five, he's not so cocky anymore." Agent 09 said as she stared down at Agent 24 while her hands started to glow a pink spiritual power.

"Agent Nine, why don't we give him a fighting chance?" Agent 25 said with a smirk. "Let his hand out of the barrier, he won't be so much of a threat."

"Maybe," Agent 09 said as she let the barrier dissipate. She then concentrated spiritual power into a ball in her hand as Agent 25 created more demonic leaves, making them gloss over as they became a solid that won't bend.

…Elsewhere…

"Ahh!" a male scream echoed through the forest.

"Agent Twenty-four," a male agent said softly to himself as he prepared to jump off the tree limb he was perched on.

"Uh-uh, you're not going to see your friend," A female agent's voice said as she walked slowly out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. The female agent had a gun in her hand, twirling it around her finger by the trigger.

"Why is that?" Agent 38 asked as he watched the female agent stop twirling her black gun and held it be the handle in her right hand. She then stretched her right arm out as she aimed the weapon at him.

"Because you're game ends here." Agent 39 said as she pulled the trigger. A gunshot sound voiced through the forest. "Oops, did I miss?"

Agent 38 panted as he spread his feet apart a little wider to gain more balance as he held his left shoulder where blood oozed from the wound.

"Maybe you need more practice." Agent 38 said.

"You'll be the perfect moving target." Agent 39 said with a smirk as she put both hands on the hand gun. "Now start moving!" Agent 39 then pointed the gun at Agent 38's feet and made him jump around. "Isn't this fun?"

"*pant* No!" Agent 38 nearly yelled as he dodged the bullets and slowly crept closer to the shooter. Agent 39 kept shooting without a care as the male agent got closer.

"Be prepared to sit out!" Agent 39 said as she pulled the trigger to her last bullet in that particular gun. The bullet went into Agent 38's stomach, but he didn't take too much time to process the pain before using his demonic power on the girl.

"Fox Fire!" Agent 38 yelled as he threw his hands at her, creating a green colored fire. Agent 39 put her hands up, getting them burned in the process while she backed away and tripped on a rock. Agent 38 saw his chance as she stumbled back. He then jumped up and landed on top of her, flexing his claws. "I think it's your time to sit out." Agent 39 stayed silent as she awaited the pain patiently. Agent 38 then started to plunge his hand towards the girl. Another gunshot was heard as Agent 38 suddenly stopped his assault and hitched his breathing. Agent 39 stared up at the man before slowly sliding out from under him and standing up. Her right hand was covered in blood, and so was the miniature gun in her hand.

"Didn't see that one coming, huh?" Agent 39 asked. Agent 38 smirked from under his helmet as his right hand held his right side as he got back up to a standing position.

"It's not over yet." Agent 38 said determinedly.

"Hm," Agent 39 said as she got in a battle stance.

…Elsewhere…

"See you later, Agent Twenty-four." Agent 09 said as she waved a goodbye, though the male agent was unconscious.

"One down," Agent 25 said as she crossed her arms as the unconscious body was slowly carried away into the healing chamber by a cage that was attached to a line that lead to the building. The cage was lowered so the girls could put him in, then it was raised back up and sent to the healing quarters.

"Three to go." Agent 09 finished. The two agents nodded to each other before separating.

…Elsewhere…

Agent 08 swiped with his hands repeatedly, making Agent 11 back away while Agent 12 was making her slide to the side a little, making her back up diagonally.

"Damn," Agent 11 whispered to herself as she brought her heavy weapon to her side and swung it horizontally towards the boys. The two boys jumped away just far enough to avoid the weapon but close enough to immediately continue attacking the girl.

"You're going to get knocked out," Agent 08 taunted.

"Oh yeah? How?" Agent 11 asked.

"Like this!" Agent 12 yelled as he roughly pushed her to the side where an obstacle just popped out of the ground. Agent 08 then rushed in and clawed at the side of her neck that connected with her shoulder, knocking her out instantly.

"That ought a do it." Agent 08 said as he watched as a metal cage come down from the wires above. Agent 08 and 12 loaded the girl into the cage with her weapon next to her. The two male agents then watched as she was carried off the ground and towards the healing room.

"That's one down." Agent 12 commented.

"Damn, it took two of us to get just one girl out." Agent 08 said angrily.

"Yeah, and she isn't even their leader." Agent 12 commented.

"Damn," Agent 08 said as he looked around him for any signs that they were being watched. "You go search for another fight somewhere else and help our team."

"Got it." Agent 12 said before running down diagonally towards the south of the battle field. Agent 08 looked at his comrade before looking at the blood on his claws from Agent 11.

'_That hit could've killed her. The connection between the neck and the shoulder is a vital life connection. Oh well, she'll live.' _Agent 08 thought.

"Damn you!" a female said as she pounced on his back, making Agent 08 fall face first into the ground.

"What the-?" Agent 08 asked, just getting out of his reverie. _'Damn, I should pay more attention.' _

…Elsewhere…

Agent 12 ran down towards where he thought he heard a gun being fired. While running, he cautiously looked around him for any signs of his enemies lurking in the dense forest. As he looked along his path, he saw a patch of broken trees lying on the ground. Deciding to inspect the scene, Agent 12 slowly made his way around all of the fallen trees to look at the battle scene.

On the ground was a puddle of blood while scruff marks were on the ground where metal connected with the dirt ground. He looked around more closely and found that all the marks on the ground told him that it wasn't much of a fight, but there was a lot of blood.

'_I wonder who got sent to the healing room over here.' _Agent 12 wondered as he looked around him again, wondering if one of the agents stuck around to watch the image a little longer. After thoroughly looking, Agent 12 went on his way towards the east end of the battle field, where the men started out.

…Elsewhere…

Agent 39 quickly ran away for a few feet before quickly turning around and shooting three bullets towards her attacker. Agent 38 followed while only getting grazed in the arm and cheek with two of the three bullets. Agent 38 lunched himself with his demonic powers so he now stood two feet in front of his prey. Agent 39 got into a battle stance, getting ready to use her own two fists to defend herself.

Suddenly, Agent 38 glowed pink for a second before he screamed in pain. The agent trembled in pain before falling to the ground on his knees, though he wasn't unconscious yet.

"Agent Nine," Agent 39 said, slightly shocked.

"You okay?" Agent 09 asked as she looked at the male agent at their feet, getting ready to get up.

"Yeah, thanks." Agent 39 said as she also wearily watched Agent 38 get up. She got out a different gun, getting ready to shoot it. The gun clicked as the safety click came off. Agent 39 held it with two hands as she aimed it at the middle of the male agent's back while Agent 09 held the boy with her foot on the small of his back.

Agent 38 was weak from the shock spiritual power that came from Agent 09. The weight on the small of his back was enough to hold him down until he got a little more strength back. He heard the clicking of a gun about to be fired before hearing a female gasp and a thud, signaling a body falling to the ground.

Agent 09 looked up from Agent 39 and looked down as her partner lay on the ground with a dagger stuck in the middle of her back. Agent 09 quickly looked up to see another male agent with slight blood running from his own wounds while a trickle of blood that came from her comrade.

"Bastard," Agent 09 scoffed as she put her weight on Agent 38's back before launching herself with her priestess powers and towards the agent who dare hurt Agent 39 and knock her out by thumping her on the back of the head where there was also a slight wound. Agent 09 tackled Agent 12 to the ground while releasing a fair amount of spiritual energy towards her target. "You'll pay for that."

Agent 12 struggled under Agent 09's power while also looking at his own comrade who still struggled to get up.

"Why don't you get off of me?" Agent 12 asked.

"Because I'll knock you out of this game." Agent 09 said menacingly as she hyped up her power more. Agent 12 let out a silent scream as the power shocked his body.

…Elsewhere…

Agent 08 pushed the agent on top of him to the side as he rolled over to the opposite side and did a backwards somersault to get back to his feet. The female agent grunted as she hit the ground before doing a front flip up to get her balance and stance before secretly creating demonic leaves. Agent 25 quickly turned around and flung her leaves at the male agent.

"Damn," Agent 08 cursed as he moved out of the way of the leaves only to be punctured by the remaining ones.

"Not so high and mighty without a partner, huh?" Agent 25 mocked.

"In your dreams," Agent 08 said.

"I don't need to dream." Agent 25 said as she launched herself from the ground and tackling the male leader once again. Before hitting the ground, Agent 08 tucked his lower body down, making Agent 25 soar over him slightly. He then picked up his two feet, while lying on the ground on his back, and placed them on the female's stomach then pushing her forward.

Agent 25 grunted as she landed and rolled on the dirt ground before skidding to a stop on the front of her feet.

"Apparently you do need to dream." Agent 08 said as he rolled to lie on his stomach before getting up again.

"Hm," Agent 25 said almost silently.

…Elsewhere…

"Ah!" a male agent yelled as his body burned with the power that was shocking through him. The female who was pinning him down was relentless and won't tire easily from the power exertion.

'_At this rate, he's not going to make it for much longer without becoming unconscious.' _Agent 38 thought as he finally got up off the ground and flexed his claws. Agent 38 then jumped speedily towards Agent 09, getting ready to put a claw through her back.

Without anyone noticing, Agent 09 looked back quickly before somersaulting over Agent 12's head and landing perfectly in a crouched position. She then quickly looked back as she saw Agent 38 take out his own comrade.

"What a shame, I was close to finishing him off too." Agent 09 mocked. "But you did it for me. I guess I should be grateful."

Agent 38 jerked his hand away from his comrade's side. It was covered in blood as Agent 12 fell unconscious from the continual pain inflicted on his human body.

"Shit,"

"Hey, you're the one that did that, not me." Agent 09 said with a shrug.

"You'll pay for making me hurt him." Agent 38 snarled.

"How did I possibly _make _you hurt him? All I did was move." Agent 09 said innocently while concentration some spiritual energy into a ball behind her back.

"Damn you," Agent 38 said as he bared his fangs at her.

"Baring your fangs at me under that helmet of yours, Agent Thirty-eight?" Agent 09 said with a smirk.

...Elsewhere…

Agent 08 crouched down to the ground and swung his leg in a circle, affectively knocking Agent 25 down to the ground. He then jumped up from his crouched position and a little ways away from his female opponent.

"Now leave!" Agent 08 yelled. "Blades of Blood!" red glossy blades flew towards Agent 25. Agent 25 got up just in time to see the blood blades come before they sliced into her stomach. Without a stomach, no one can live. The blood loss and the pain knocked Agent 25 to the ground. Agent 08 walked slowly towards the fallen agent as she lay panting on the ground on all four. "I usually don't kick an opponent when they're down,"

"So why don't you do it now?" Agent 25 strained out.

"Because it would be cheating in my book." Agent 08 said. "Now get up so I can finish you off."

"Honorable." Agent 25 said. "That will be your down fall." Agent 25 then stuck demonic leaves into his calf. Agent 08 gasps with pain as he hopped backwards on his one good calf.

"Maybe," Agent 08 wheezed out. "But ignorance is yours!" with that, Agent 08 kicked his foot up and kicked Agent 25 in the temple of her head. Agent 25 blinked a few times to try and clear her vision, but fell unconscious. Agent 08 held his calf for a few seconds as a metal cage was lowered once again to the battle field. Agent 08 then brought the unconscious body of Agent 25 and put her in before closing the cage door to ensure her body doesn't fall off in the process of transportation.

…Elsewhere…

_Swish_

'_Damn, stupid arrows.' _Agent 38 thought as he dodged another arrow.

"Quit running," Agent 09 said playfully. "Don't you want to be in the game?" Agent 38 growled as he stopped in front of a tree then ran up it for two steps then did a flip, effectively dodging an arrow.

"Like hell I'll stop running." Agent 38 said as he then quickly turned around and saw Agent 09 holding another arrow.

"Should I use the same technique as I did on your friend Agent Twenty-four?" Agent 09 asked.

"What did you do to him?" Agent 38 asked.

"You want to find out?" Agent 09 asked as she shot a beam of light towards the male agent. Shippo tried getting away but his foot got caught in the goop.

"What the-? What is this?" Agent 38 asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"That is spiritual holding." Agent 09 informed. "It holds down the enemy so I can finish them off."

"That's playing dirty."

"No, that's playing with my spiritual powers." Agent 09 said then released the arrow that was glowing on her bow. Agent 38 gasped as the arrow came towards him.

…Elsewhere…

'_Now, where are the others?' _Agent 08 thought as he walked around the forest. _'I wonder who's left.' _

* * *

*

* * *

**Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll! Take my new poll!**

* * *

_**P.S.: Do not try any of this anywhere. This is a part of my imagination and is wrong to copy! If you copy the actions in this fan fic you are going to get in a lot of trouble!**_

Next Time: Inuyasha vs. Kagome. You probably saw that one coming, huh? Let's see who wins :) Why don't you tell me who you think will win! Maybe if I get enough people telling me which side will win, they might ;) it become a poll.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED MY BATTLESCENE! **

**That battle scene was brutal to write _**

**Please tell me if you liked it!**


	16. Let the Games End

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha… Yet… Nor do I own **_**Let it Rock.**_

* * *

Let the Games End

"What do you think will happen?" Kaede asked as she looked away from the recovering agents towards the full dog demon who was looking at his own agents.

"They will be fine." Sesshomaru said, emotionlessly.

"I know that," Kaede said in an obvious tone. "Forget it."

"Hm," Sesshomaru said.

The two bosses were in the dimly lit healing chamber as their unconscious agents are in a fetal position inside a tank full of purified water. No room was left for air as they floated inside, naked. The water itself gives the body its necessary feedings, like air, food, and water.

"Do we have any more waterfall water?" Kaede asked.

"Just enough to fill the last two tanks." Sesshomaru informed.

"That's good." Kaede said as she turned towards the door towards the control room. "Let's go watch the last to remaining agents, shall we?"

* * *

Agent 09 walked on towards where she originally started from in the battle field. She carefully looked around her, trying to find the remaining agent or agents.

'_I wonder who's left from my team,' _Agent 09 thought to herself as she walked in a diagonal line, moving closer towards the base where the female agents started. She looked around, in a circle; she then heard a rustle in the nearby foliage. _'I know every male except Agent Eight was eliminated, because I helped with each of them.'_

…Elsewhere…

Agent 08 slowly walked towards the south, trying to find an opponent. He then saw a glimpse of white inside the forest with his demonic vision. Agent 08 quickly ran towards the white figure, rapidly going behind her. He made a rustle in the bush, distracting her as he crept his way behind her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Agent 08 yelled as he jumped out of the bush and clawed at Agent 09's back.

"Ah!" Agent 09 yelled as four long streaks were made across her back as she knelt down on the ground. She then quickly turned around and found that she was face to face with Agent 08. "You're the only person who snuck up on me." Agent 09 said as she slowly stood up. "You'll regret that." With that said, Agent 09 ran using her spiritual energy, making her as quick as any demon, and running behind Agent 08. She then jumped into the air and did a backwards somersault before she released energy blades from her hands.

The white blades crashed into the ground near Agent 08's feet, making him lose his balance. Agent 08 then quickly got up and dodged the remaining blades before running off to regain his composure.

"Damn," Agent 08 whispered to himself.

"Running away?" Agent 09 asked as she landed back on the ground and ran after him, though at a different angle. Agent 09 ran in a diagonal line going south while Agent 08 ran in a diagonal line going north.

"You wish," Agent 08 said as he ran and found a puddle of blood. _'A different agent was eliminated here.' _Agent 08 thought as he stopped and inspected the blood. _'Not too much of a fight.' _

_Swish_

"Ah!" Agent 08 yelled as something pierced his left collar bone. He looked down and saw a spiritual arrow embedded within his bone while the spiritual energy slowly purified the demonic skin that surrounded his body. Agent 08 sucked up a gulp of air before he painfully pulled out the arrow. With a grunt, the arrow fell to the ground with blood covering the tip.

Agent 08 then looked towards where the arrow was fired and started to run in that direction. Once he saw the white figure standing with her bow raised, he raised his own fist and started to punch the girl. Quickly, Agent 09 turned around and swiped a hand in front of her, creating a spiritual barrier that followed the path of her hand, effectively blocking Agent 08's attack.

The girl then started to run up north while putting her bow back on her back. Agent 08 was quick to follow as they ran alongside each other. Agent 09 rapidly turned around and found that Agent 08's claws glowed yellow before he unleashed a demonic attack. She then blasted him with a quick blast of spiritual energy, sending them both reeling backwards.

The male agent did a backwards somersault before he stopped skidding on the ground. He then adjusted his helmet before standing back up and looking at the female agent, who was nowhere in sight. Agent 08 frantically looked around.

Agent 09, on the other hand, quickly got up from her own skid and ran towards the side so she was camouflaged into the trees and bushes. She then took out another weapon which she carried with her. A small boomerang that was about a foot long with blades attached to the bend of the weapon and the ends of it. She charged the small weapon with spiritual power and threw it to where she guessed her opponent was standing.

Agent 08 saw a beam of light coming towards him and dodged it, but didn't count on the fact that the weapon goings backwards as well and caught his shoulder in the rebound. Agent 08 yelled slightly in pain as he held his right shoulder, which was bleeding.

'_Damn, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but she's getting the better of me.' _Agent 08 thought as he ran straight up from where he was standing. As he ran, he saw a white blur that was standing still. Agent 08 quickly stopped a few yards away before turning towards the unsuspected girl. He then covered his left hand with the blood coming out of his right shoulder and swung his hand at the girl. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled as crystallized red blades formed and flew towards the girl.

Agent 09 heard tree's being toppled over beside her. She quickly looked at the source and found red blades coming towards her. She quickly jumped up and down, trying to avoid the slicing blades. Though she tried her best, most of the blades cut into her body, leaving marks that were bleeding.

'_Crap, I'm losing too much blood.' _Agent 09 thought as she quickly ran up towards the direction the attack came. _'Let's see how he handles this.' _Agent 09 then saw a figure coated in black and charged her hands in energy before she released it, making a wave of energy go towards her opponent.

Agent 08 quickly saw the attack and speedily took out his own sword, which was attached to his hip, and smashed the blade towards the ground, creating another wave of demonic wind. **(AKA: Wind Scar)**

The two attacks reached each other, creating a huge explosion between the two agents. Agent 09 quickly ran backwards towards her own base while the smoke cleared. Agent 08 fanned the smoke away from his eyes before he started to follow the girl backwards, where there was no smoke to blind them.

He quickly used his demonic speed to catch up to the priestess. He then went directly behind her – though he was still quite a distance away – only to have Agent 09 turn around and quickly throw her small boomerang.

"Rykotsu!" Agent 09 yelled as she threw the weapon at her opponent. The boomerang glowed with spiritual power and spun quickly towards the half demon. Agent 08 tried to dodge it, but was hit with the streak of purification coming from the weapon as it passed him twice, coming and going. Agent 08 quickly righted himself and began running again, this time he crossed paths with Agent 09 and went in front of her.

"Iron Reaver!" Agent 08 yelled as he slashed his claws at the girl. Agent 09 quickly created a small wall barrier in front of her to block the attack from hurting her. After the attack finished and the wall protected her, Agent 09 quickly veered around and started to run straight through the middle of the battle field using her spiritual power to make herself become as fast as a demon. Agent 08 was quick to follow as they ran alongside each other.

Agent 09 looked to the side of her and found Agent 08 keeping up very well. She then decided to swing her leg around and attempted to knock him off balance. Agent 08 quickly ducked and dodged the attack and kicked out his leg as well. This time, Agent 09 jumped up as she saw the leg and quickly did a somersault in the air and point one of her legs down, trying to smash Agent 08. Agent 08 jumped away as he saw the attack coming towards him. Agent 09 ended up creating a crater in the ground.

The two continue running and attacking each other until they reached the other side of the battlefield, where the men started off. Agent 09 skidded to a stop as she charged her hand back up with spiritual power. Agent 08 stopped a little later than the female agent, so he then walked in a semi circle and stood in front of her while he coated his hand with blood from a wound that hasn't stopped bleeding.

"Spiritual Blades!"

"Blades of Blood!"

As they threw the blades at each other, many hit the other opponent's blade while others went straight through and attacked the other agent. Both got hit with a type of blade before they both skidded backwards. Agent 09 then stuck out both of her hands and shot out a beam of power at Agent 08, while he created another barrage of blood blades. The attacks cut through both human skin and half demon skin before they were attacking each other again.

The two agents then ran down south towards where Agent 12, 38, and 39 were eliminated. Agent 09 quickly turned and headed straight towards the other agent while she took out her sword. Without noticing at first, Agent 08 was stabbed through his side. He yelled in pain but sucked it up and took out his own sword.

_Clash Cling_

Agent 09 and Agent 08 battled with swords as they circled each other. The two agents continue their relentless battle as they came close together, clashed swords, and then get flung back, only to repeat the same technique while circling.

Agent 09 gasps as her hand was bent in an awkward angle and she let go of her sword, letting Agent 08 throw the sword off to the side by his sword. Agent 09 then quickly lifted her chin up as the tip of the other agent's sword came to lie on the skin of her neck. Agent 09 panted as she stared at his helmet blocked face.

"You're game ends here." Agent 08 said menacingly.

* * *

"Agent Eight and Agent Nine are really going at it." Kaede said as she watched from the camera screens on the desk in front of her.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"How much longer do you think it'll last?"

"They are wearing down right now." Sesshomaru said. "Not for too much longer." Kaede nodded.

"I'll get their tanks ready for them." Kaede said as she got up and walked out of the control room to the healing facility.

* * *

"You're game ends here." Agent 08 said menacingly.

"Sure it does." Agent 09 said sarcastically. She then shot a small jolt of spiritual power up the blade of the sword and towards the person who holds the object.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Agent 08 said as he inspected his hand, unconsciously lifting the blade from the female agent's neck.

"One tip," Agent 09 said. "Never look away from an opponent!' With that, Agent 09 moved her head to the side then ducked down before she kicked her foot up and knocked it into Agent 08's hand. The sword was released in contact with the foot and was in the opposite direction of Agent 09's own sword.

"Damn," Agent 08 whispered.

"What? Am I too tough for you to defeat?" Agent 09 mocked as she got up from her crouched position. "Or are you just _that _pathetic?"

"I've heard better come backs from a wolf!" Agent 08 yelled as he aimed towards the girl and slashed his claws at her.

"I've eaten scarier things than you!" Agent 09 yelled back as she avoided another slash before kicking her leg out again. This time, her foot was caught in the hands of Agent 08. He smirked under his helmet as he lowered the foot only slightly before flinging it up, making Agent 09 flip over. Being good at gymnastics, Agent 09 curled herself into a ball, to regain her balance then she uncurled and landed on her feet in a crouch position. "You have to do better than that."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Agent 08 said as he jumped over the girl and ran towards his sword which was pinned to the ground. Agent 09 looked back at her opponent and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. She looked at her own sword once before silently creeping into the dark depths of the forest. After she hid herself on a tree branch, which she used her power to propel herself in, she looked on as to what the male agent was doing. "Come out, come out, I know you're in there."

'_Then try and find me.' _Agent 09 said in her mind as she charged up her hands with all of the power she had left. Agent 08 mistakenly walked right under her branch. Agent 09 narrowed her eyes before leaping forward, creating a distance from Agent 08's back and her. Agent 08 heard the rustling of leaves and quickly turned around, with his sword in hand.

"There you are." Agent 08 said as he raised his sword.

"You should've looked up." Agent 09 said as her hands cracked with energy that looked like little lightning bolts inside her right hand.

"Wind Scar!"

"Wave!" (Spiritual Wave… just shorter)

Agent 09 threw her right hand in a diagonal line across her body. She released the energy that she built up, creating a tidal wave of purple and pink priestess power. Agent 08 slammed his sword onto the ground while it glowed a yellow, amber color. A different wave of power coursed through the field as it went the opposite direction of the spiritual wave. The two agents watched as the demonic and spiritual waves clashed with each other.

* * *

"Idiot," Sesshomaru mumbled as he sat upright in his seat.

"They're going to blow this whole place apart." Kaede said as she pressed a series of buttons.

"We shouldn't have left those two alone." Sesshomaru said.

"And when they find out that they're dating each other that'll be such a fun time." Kaede said sarcastically.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said as he also pressed a few buttons.

"_Building Lockdown." _A remote female voice said from the speaker as metal walls went around the building. The only thing that Kaede and Sesshomaru now could see was whatever was supplied on the camera screens.

* * *

"Ah!" A female yelled as the massive explosion blew her back.

"Ugh!" a male agent yelled as he connected with a few trees, breaking the first couple in half with his body. Agent 09 laid leaning against a stone rock, which she crashed into while Agent 08 lay with his head down against the third tree his body came in contact with.

* * *

"What do you think?" a female asked darkly. "Shall we send another?"

"Yes, but run experiments." A male said behind a dark desk covered in shadows. "Chose one that will defeat them all."

"Hm," the female said before turning around and exiting the dark, musky office.

* * *

Agent 09 slowly opened one eye and lifted her head. Slowly pushing herself up, she got into a standing position while looking at her opponent who was slumped against a tree.

"It's over," Agent 09 whispered as she looked up into the sky.

* * *

"Females win," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Oh who's the better agency now?" Kaede mocked.

"Hm," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Let's go retrieve them." Kaede said as she pressed a button that had the sign 'cancel' on top of it.

"_Building Lockdown cancelled." _The computerized female voice said.

"They blew out all of the cameras, how do you know they're finished?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaede looked at him as if he were stupid. "Fine,"

"Thought so." Kaede said.

* * *

…Two Weeks Later…

"Ah, it feels good to be back." Rin sighed happily as she stretched her arms in the air while she walked down the mall.

"Rin, you've said that for the whole week that we were back in Tokyo. It's been a week already, we're not going anywhere." Sango said as she looked around.

"I know, but with all that have happened it's nice to relax." Rin countered.

"Too bad we don't get off work or stop fighting." Ayame sighed.

"Yeah, we've been out every night for this whole week." Kagome said as she briefly closed her eyes. _'And I've ditched my boyfriend everyday so far.' _Kagome thought as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh well," Rin said. "At least it's Saturday. We have the _whole _day to ourselves!"

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Sango asked.

"Well we're in a mall, do the math. Mall plus girl plus money equals shopping." Rin said excitedly.

"I'm in." Kagome said. "I need new clothes anyways."

"Me too." Ayame agreed as she looked around to find a good store.

"Alright, count me in." Sango said. "So what kind of clothes are we looking for first?"

"How about casual clothes? Those are the most fun to shop for." Rin said.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome said as she led her group deeper into the mall's complex.

* * *

"And you're at my house because…?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down his three friends.

"Because we know that you are going to the club tonight." Miroku said with a smile.

"So?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"So we're going too." Koga said.

"That still doesn't answer _why you're at __**my **__house_!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Because we got bored." Shippo said as he continues to flip the television channels.

"Well why _my _house? You have your own places to hang out." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because we want to spy on your girlfriend and you being together." Koga said before receiving a bump on the head from the monk.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to tell him." Miroku hissed quietly at the wolf demon.

"Whatever, it's not like I haven't kissed her." Koga mumbled, mainly to himself.

"What?" Inuyasha hissed as he turned towards his 'friend'.

"Oh pipe down will you." Koga said with a wave of his hand. "It was during high school anyways."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked as he turned his full attention towards him.

"We dated in high school." Koga said nonchalantly.

"Then why did she act like she didn't know you?" Miroku asked.

"Because it was just a fling. Nothing serious. We decided not to speak about it because she hated my guts afterwards." Koga said. "It's been a few years now, it must've blown over."

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha said with his teeth clenched.

"Oh nothing, I just cheated on her." Koga said as he looked at his claws.

"Dude, I'm a lecher and _I _don't even cheat. Sure I might fool around, but not fully cheat." Miroku said as he stared at his friend strangely.

"She doesn't take cheating well." Koga said. "If you cheat on her once, she won't take you back and will hate your guts." Koga said, mostly warning Inuyasha.

'_Really? This past week, it seems more like she's cheating on me.' _Inuyasha thought as he listened to his friend.

"You're an idiot, Koga." Shippo said before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the television set.

"_Yesterday, there seems to have been a shadow demon terrorizing a local flower shop. Luckily for the owners, they suffered only minor damage to their facility due to the care of four mysterious girls in white. Police do know who they are, but are reluctant to release any information. That concludes yesterday's news, this is Jiro Noboru from channel eight, have a good day Japan." _A male announcer said from the speakers of the television set.

"_Another _attack?" Miroku asked. "Damn, they've had one everyday of this week."

"Why does it always happen on their side of Japan? Why not our side?" Koga asked. "We need a little crime kicking action too."

"Keh, get over it. The girls are working their butt off while we're sitting and relaxing." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Maybe this is how they _won!" _Koga yelled.

"Keh, don't blame me. Besides, you got eliminated first out of all of us in that whole battle field two weeks ago." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah, but males are suppose to be stronger than females." Miroku said. "We have testosterone."

"Don't be sexist," Shippo said. "Anyways, how was battling Agent Nine?"

"Keh, wimpy girl." Inuyasha said quietly.

"If she's so 'wimpy' then why didn't you beat her?" Koga asked.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "I let her win."

"For two years in a row?" Miroku asked next. "Well, at least the first year was a tie."

"Yes, girls like to win, so I let them." Inuyasha said.

"For two years in a row?" Miroku asked again.

"Keh! I would like to see you beat Agent Nine." Inuyasha said.

"So you're saying that she's just as strong as you." Shippo said.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said without knowing. "Wait… NO!" Shippo and the others just laughed merrily as they watched the dog half demon turn red with embarrassment. "Why don't you just get out of my house?!"

"Ha-ha, al-alright," Miroku said as he laughed. "Maybe I should get Agent Nine to kick _you _out."

"Shut up, she's the one that knocked every single one of you out." Inuyasha said. The laughter stopped.

"You know, he's right." Shippo said. "She eliminated me."

"She tricked Shippo into eliminating me." Miroku said as he glanced at his fox demon friend.

"I said I was sorry," Shippo said nervously.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she eliminated me too." Koga said.

"Ha, at least I can knock her unconscious and make the game a tie." Inuyasha gloated.

"That was the first year." Miroku said.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Fine, fine, you win." Shippo said exaggeratedly.

"Ha," Inuyasha said.

"Let's just get ready to go to the club." Miroku said as he looked at a mirror near Inuyasha's front door. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" Inuyasha's eyes twitched as he stared at his friend.

* * *

"Kagome, you look so good in that shirt." Sango said as she admired her friend while the priestess stared at herself in her full length mirror in her room.

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"Absolutely," Rin said as she bounced off the bed and towards the girl. "And that would look great with denim skinny jeans."

"I guess," Kagome said.

"And these shoes," Ayame said as she came into the room with a pair of shoes.

"Oh those are cute," Sango commented. After the three girls shoved their priestess friend into her bathroom, they waited to see how the outfit worked out.

After a minute, Kagome came out with a black off the shoulder shirt that only had one sleeve on the left arm; acting like a band, while she had dark denim skinny jeans and four inches of stiletto black heels that had a strap at her ankle.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect," The three girls said.

"So he's taking you to a club?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he says we should just have fun." Kagome said as she inspected how her butt looked in the mirror.

"Your ass looks fine." Ayame said as she lay on her friend's bed while her legs were off of it.

"Ha-ha." Kagome said. "You guys want to come?"

"No, I'll stay at home and _out _of trouble." Sango said.

"Well Shippo is supposed to call me." Rin said holding up her pink phone.

"I'll come." Ayame said.

"Cool," Kagome said.

"Are you taking your own cars there?" Rin asked.

"No, he's picking me up." Kagome said. Just then her phone rang. Sango, who was sitting on the bed next to the ringing object, looked at the ID caller.

"Speaking of the devil." Sango said as she tossed the phone to her friend.

"Shut up," Kagome said playfully as she pressed the green button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," Inuyasha said from the other line. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready to leave," Kagome said. In the background of her room, she heard snickers from her three friends. Kagome looked at them and mouthed 'shut up'.

"Oh that's nice." Inuyasha said. "Listen, can you take your own car? My idiot friends want to go to the club too."

"Oh sure, no problem, some of my friends want to go anyways." Kagome said.

"Are you sure this isn't a problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Positive," Kagome said happily.

"You aren't mad at me, right?"

"Of course, not." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll see you in half an hour." Inuyasha said.

"Kay, I'll see you." Kagome said before taking her phone away from her ear and pressing the 'end' button.

"Aw, he was worried you were going to be mad at him." Ayame cooed.

"Shut up, Ayame," Kagome said while a smile tried to break free.

"What'd he say?" the two humans asked, not being able to hear the conversation like a demon could.

"He said that he needed to take his friends and asked if Kagome could take her own car there." Ayame said. "Then he asked if she was mad."

"Aw," Rin cooed.

"It's no big deal." Kagome said with a slight blush.

"Oh look, she's blushing." Sango said to the other two who were sitting on the bed. The three girls, excluding the priestess, giggled slightly.

"Oh shut up, will you? Watch, I'm going to do that when Shippo calls." Kagome said as she pointed to the guns woman.

_Ring_

"Ironic," Sango said as she stared at Rin's ringing phone. Rin rolled her eyes at her friend before picking up the caller.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin said happily.

"Hey Rin," Shippo said from the other line. "Where are you headed tonight?"

"No where yet, why'd you ask?" Rin asked.

"Just wondering if you want to go to the club with your friend Kagome." Shippo said. "Inuyasha is dropping us off there."

"All of you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, we had nothing in particular to do, so we decided to go to the club with Inuyasha and his date. Do you want to be mine?"

"I am your girlfriend," Rin said as she giggled slightly. "Sure, I'll have Kagome drop me there."

"Oh I'll drop you alright," Kagome said as she raised her voice enough for the cell phone to pick up the noise. "Off a cliff." Rin gave a slight glare towards the priestess.

"Yeah, make sure she doesn't do that." Shippo said as he laughed slightly. "Alright I'll see you,"

"Okay, bye-bye." Rin said. With that, she hung up.

"Aw," Kagome imitated.

"Shut up." Rin said. The three other girls laughed for a second before stopping and finding the guns woman pouting.

"Oh Rin, we're not laughing at you. We're laughing with you." Sango said while fighting another fit of giggles.

"I'm not laughing."

"Paybacks a bitch, huh Rin?" Kagome asked as she turned around and looking into her vanity mirror and started putting the light make-up she always wore.

"Just get ready," Rin said.

"You should get ready too. Why don't you wear the clothes you got at the mall today?" Kagome said while putting in an earring.

"Fine," Rin relented as she went over to her bags and took out a pair of rollover athletic pants that was a black color and a dark blue shirt with a scoop neck collar and a knot at the side.

"You guys coming too?" Kagome asked as she turned and looked at Ayame and Sango.

"I'm totally going," Ayame said as she went to her own bags. She took out some grey cloth short shorts and a light green polo.

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, sure." Sango relented as she went to her own bags and brought out a dark jean mini skirt and a grey t-shirt with a large bird symbol for Hollister in the middle.

Once the girls were set, they were already five minutes late meeting the guys at the club. Fixing their hair for the final time, the girls grabbed their small purses and made their way out into the night air and into Kagome's car.

"Well it couldn't hurt if you're fashionably late." Rin said with a smile.

"I'm blaming you guys," Kagome said as she drove out of her driveway and towards the club.

"Hey, why us?" Ayame asked.

"Because you were taking so long to change." Kagome said with a playful smile.

"Fine, it's not like your boyfriend see's us all too often." Sango said.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "Besides, I'd rather see one of his friends,"

"Oh," Kagome said. "Which one?"

"Koga," Rin said excitedly. Kagome stopped suddenly as she almost missed a stop sign.

"Whoa, you okay?" Sango asked as she let go of the handle from the door.

"Y-yeah," Kagome said as she accelerated forward.

"What's up with you?" Ayame asked.

"N-nothing." Kagome said with fake enthusiasm. "Just be careful with Koga. Okay?"

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"Just, be careful." Kagome said as she turned into the club's parking lot.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked as they all got out of the car. Kagome turned her back to the car and leaned on it while she clicked the 'lock' button on her controller.

"Well," Kagome said slowly.

"Just say it before we get even more late meeting the guys at the building that's right in front of us." Ayame said.

"We just, kind of… Had a history together back in high school." Kagome said softly.

"What?" Rin asked.

"You had a history with him?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Kagome sighed. "Let's just say that we dated then I decided to never talk to him again and decided to forget him."

"What happened?" Sango asked as the four girls walked towards the club entrance.

"He's known as a player," Kagome said. "So he cheated on me,"

"He wouldn't," Ayame said.

"Well he did," Kagome said. "So go out with him if you like, but be careful,"

"Alright," Ayame said.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone as it began ringing.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, have you received the tickets?" Sesshomaru asked from the other line.

"Oh yes I have," the girl said. "So I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, and you are to report here at the Naibun Shouri Company. Then I will give you a hotel room number."

"Alright, thank you so much."

"You were the most acceptable at the time; do not thank me, Misaki." Sesshomaru said. **(A/N: If you don't remember Misaki Baduro read a little section from chapter "The Day Before" and/or "Hokkaido") **

With everything said and done, Misaki Baduro was on her way to Tokyo to meet up with the CEO of Naibun Shouri.

* * *

"Hey you," a male voice said over the blaring music in the club. The man came up behind his girlfriend and placed his hands on her waist.

"Hey," the girl said.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure," the girl said as the two started swaying to the beat of _Let it Rock _by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha asked as he turned her around so they faced each other.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she put her arms over her head.

"Is it true that you went out with Koga?" Inuyasha asked. Instantly, Kagome froze and put her hands down.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Um, well, Koga told me." Inuyasha said nervously.

"He did, did he? Well what else did he say?" Kagome accused as she put her hands on her hips as Inuyasha let go of his girlfriend.

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha said as he put his hands on either side of his face.

"Sure," Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm going to kill that wolf the next time I see him."

"W-Whoa, Kagome, hold on," Inuyasha said while holding his girlfriend back from trying to find the male wolf demon. "It's nothing, I promise. And I promise I won't cheat on you."

"Humph, yeah right, you're just saying that because you know my history with you 'friend'." Kagome said as she put air quotes on the word 'friend'.

"Oh come on, you know that that's not true." Inuyasha said as he placed a butterfly kiss to Kagome's neck.

"Hm," Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't I get you a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"Alright," Kagome said as she relaxed.

"Meet me at the table over there." Inuyasha said as he let go of her and pointed towards a table that was up against the right wall.

"Okay," Kagome said as she watched the man walk away. She then continues to dance to the beat of the music until she saw that he was back at the table that he pointed to.

* * *

Inuyasha went to the bar and sat on a stool as he waited for a bar tender to come and get his order. A man with a grey mustache who was also bald came up with a glass and stood in front of the half demon.

"What can I get you, sonny?" the old man asked.

"Two beers." Inuyasha said as he put up two fingers.

"You got it." The tender said as he went to the cooler behind him and got out two bottles. "There you go."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the bottles and walked towards the table that he was suppose to meet his girlfriend at.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Sango asked as she sat across the table from the female wolf demon.

"No," Ayame sighed.

"Well Kagome's boyfriend said he was coming, he should be around here." Sango said.

"I know," Ayame said. "Hey, where's Rin?"

"She went to find her own boyfriend," Sango said with a shrug.

"I see," Ayame said. Just then both hers and Sango's phones vibrated in their purses as they received a text message. The two looked at each other before taking out their phones and looking at the message.

**Text Message**

_Agents, another attack in Downtown Tokyo. Report immediately._

Sango and Ayame sighed as they looked at the text then at each other.

"This is the eighth one in a row." Sango said as she got up.

"I know," Ayame said. "Why are they all attacking now?"

"I don't know." Sango said. "And why can't the other ninety-six agents get this one?"

"Who knows," Ayame said as they started walking to find their friends.

* * *

Rin kissed Shippo on the lips as they both sat in a booth while two glasses of soda was sitting on the table in front of them. Shippo placed his hands on her waist as the guns woman put her arms around his neck. Just then, a buzz was heard by Shippo's sensitive ears. He pulled back.

"Rin, your phone rang," Shippo whispered into her mouth.

"Forget about it," Rin said.

"You sure? It could be important." Shippo reminded. Rin groaned as she turned around and got her pink phone out of her purse. She opened the text and groaned again.

'_Not again.' _Rin thought as she let her head fall on the fox demon's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Shippo asked as he looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to go." Rin said.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay." Rin said casually as she got out of the booth. "I'll call you later."

"Alright," Shippo said. The two kissed one last time before Rin disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Kagome was dancing to the beat of the music before she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She stopped dancing and looked at the phone only to groan and place it back. The priestess looked over at the assigned table and saw her boyfriend. She sighed then made her way through the crowd.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to come here." Inuyasha said while he sat in the booth.

"Hey," Kagome said timidly. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"Leave?" Inuyasha asked. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to go somewhere," Kagome said as she put her hands flat on the table.

"What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you came back from that stupid business trip, you've been leaving all of our dates. This is the eighth one, Kagome." Inuyasha accused.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kagome said as she put her hands up in defense.

"There's something you aren't telling me."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked while raising her voice.

"You're cheating on me aren't you? You got some hot shot from London and brought him back!" Inuyasha accused.

"No I didn't!" Kagome yelled back.

"You know if you didn't want to be my girlfriend then break up with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you trying to say?"

"We're through!"

"What?" Kagome yelled. "I didn't even do anything!"

"You're cheating on me, and that's all I need to know for us to break up!"

"I'm not cheating! I hate cheating!"

"Then where are you running off to this past week?"

"I…" Kagome said as she lost her words. _'I can't tell him.' _

"That's it, you can't even tell me!"Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"But it isn't like that!" Kagome yelled.

"You're running off to find another man and fucking him, huh!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"How can you say that?!" Kagome said back as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Because it's true!"

"I'd rather have a new and truthful girlfriend than one like you." Inuyasha said.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked shocked.

"You heard me," Inuyasha said calmly. "Don't expect me to come back when you break up with your lover."

"Maybe it's a good thing we broke up if you don't even trust me." With that, Kagome abruptly turned around and started walking towards the door.

"What am I suppose to trust? You run out every god damn day!" Inuyasha yelled before her figure disappeared in the crowd. "Well thank god that your little game ended!"

* * *

"There you are," Sango said as the three girls saw the priestess walk up to her car. Kagome didn't answer and threw her car door open then slammed it close. The other three looked at each other before timidly getting in the car. Once everyone was in, Kagome sped the car down the road and towards the Nayamashii Suterusu Company.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Rin asked as she gripped the handle to the door tightly. "You're going seventy miles an hour on a thirty mile an hour lane." The guns woman gulped as she watched the buildings fly by.

"Kagome, this is dangerous," Ayame said nervously. Kagome took a breath and slowed down the car.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked as the car slowed down to about forty miles an hour.

"Men are so stupid," Kagome whispered as a tear leaked from her eye before she made a sharp turn into the company's parking lot, almost hitting the pole that blocked the path. Kagome scanned her ID on the scanner and quickly drove into it and found a parking space, jerkily parking.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Ayame asked as they got out of the car. Kagome didn't answer but slammed the car door so hard the wolf demon could almost feel the window cracking. "You know, never mind." Ayame said nervously.

"What do you think happened?" Rin whispered to the other two girls.

"I don't know, but maybe we should let her cool off." Sango suggested.

"A battle is all that she needs right now. Maybe she can beat the shit out of it on her own." Ayame said as Kagome opened the secret door and stomped her way towards the changing room. The demon slayer, wolf demon, and guns woman followed nervously a few feet behind.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**OKAY PEOPLE, SERIOUSLY, CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!?!!?**


	17. Dangerous Grounds

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

Dangerous Grounds

"Kagome, do you want to talk about it?" Rin asked as she had to fast walk to catch up with the priestess.

"No," Kagome said sternly as she walked to her car.

"You sure?" Sango asked.

"Cause' you mutilated that recent shadow demon that attacked that diner." Ayame said.

"I'm fine," Kagome said tightly as she got in the car.

"Are you taking us home?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm taking you to the cemetery." Kagome said in a bad sarcastic manner. Sango laughed nervously.

"Kagome," Rin said sympathetically. The priestess sighed as she sat in the driver seat of her sparkling silver car.

"I'm sorry guys," Kagome said as she backed out of the Nayamashii Suterusu parking lot. "I'm just not in a good mood."

"Yeah, we figured that out." Ayame said nervously from the back seat.

"I'll take you to my house to get your stuff." Kagome said referring to the shopping bags from the mall.

"Do you want to tell us?" Sango asked from the passenger seat in the front.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"About whatever is bothering you." Ayame said.

"It's just Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"What about him?" Rin asked.

"We just kind of broke up." Kagome said quietly.

"He didn't," Rin said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"He thought I was cheating on him." Kagome answered.

"Why?" Ayame asked next.

"It's a price I have to pay if I want to be in the agency." Kagome said, hoping that the others understood.

"Wait," Rin said. "You mean to tell me that all of the battles we've had is messing with your meetings with him?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said. "We went out every day of this week but I always leave him because of these stupid demons. I guess, in a way, I don't blame him, more myself."

"Kagome, it isn't your fault." Sango said.

"Yeah, he's a fool to not trust you." Ayame said.

"But think about it, every time it's like 'oh I have to go' after my phone rings and I can't tell him _where _I'm going." Kagome said.

"Well I guess that that's true." Rin agreed.

"See," Kagome sighed. "What have you and Shippo been doing?"

"We've been going out in the day." Rin replied. "And all the attacks seem to come at night, so I don't have to leave."

"Oh, that's a smart idea." Kagome said. "I wish I would've done that because now I know the beginning of five different movies but not the endings."

"Oh, well you could always watch them with us." Sango said.

"Hey, guys," Ayame said.

"Yeah?" The other three girls asked.

"Don't you think that all of the attacks have been shadow demons?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said. "It's obvious that all of these demons are coming from one place to annoy us."

"Let me tell you, it's definitely working." Rin said.

"But who are they coming from?" Sango asked.

"It has to be someone who is caring and breeding these demons to be their servants." Kagome said as she turned into her driveway.

"But who would do that?" Rin asked.

"Someone who wants to test our skills against these stupid demons." Sango said.

"On the next shadow demon attack lets bring the demon in before killing them." Kagome said.

"Why do we kill them?" Rin asked. "Don't they deserve to go to jail or something?"

"Yes, they do, but they can easily break out of the bars, unlike humans." Kagome said.

"So demons can't get a second chance?" Ayame asked, getting angry.

"Ayame, you know that that's not true," Kagome said. "Remember our classes with the agency?"

"No." Ayame and Rin said at the same time.

"Kagome, they don't remember because on that same day they both got a concussion." Sango whispered to the priestess.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said as they got out of the car. "Well we don't kill them, remember?"

"We don't?" Rin asked.

"Well I mean we kill them, but their soul is captured by our trackers that fly around the air and follow us. Their soul then get sent to jail until they are to be released." Kagome said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Sango asked. "It's so random."

"Who knows," Rin said. "Hey Kagome, can I stay over the night? I don't feel like going home."

"Sure Rin," Kagome said.

"Me too?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she unlocked the door to the house while closing the garage door. "Sango you want to stay or do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'll stay if you don't mind," Sango said. "I just have to call Kirara."

"Alright," Kagome said.

"How are you going to do that?" Rin asked.

"We have an answering machine. She'll here my voice." Sango said as she took out her cell phone. The phone rang for a few moments before the answering machine came on.

"Hey, you've reached Sango Takara. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, please leave your name and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye." Sango's happy voice said automatically from the machine.

"Hey Kirara, this is Sango, I'm at Kagome's house, I'm staying there for the night. Love you." Sango said then hung up, hoping her kitty heard the message.

"Now what?" Ayame asked.

"Well it's about two in the morning and we have work tomorrow," Kagome said as she yawned.

"You're suggesting we get to sleep?" Rin asked.

"Yep," Kagome said.

"Woof," a little dog said from the floor. Kagome looked down and saw her faithful two tail dog demon's purple eyes staring up at her.

"Hey, Keiko," Kagome said as she picked the small dog up. "Did you eat?" Keiko nodded her head happily. "Good girl. Well good night guys." Kagome said as she made her way up the steps.

"You know what's funny?" Rin asked.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Kagome totally forgot about her previous boyfriend," Rin replied.

"Yeah, but let her be. She doesn't need to be reminded." Ayame said.

"Ayame's right." Sango said. "Well good night, I'm heading up to one of her guest rooms."

"Me too." Rin said as she yawned.

"Is Kagome alright with that?" Ayame asked, though she also went up the stairs.

"She has a house with five rooms, she's fine with it." Rin said. "Besides we stay here all the time."

"Yeah, besides we stay at each other's houses enough to have our own room." Sango said as she went into a room.

"Good part about Kagome's house is that they all have personal bathrooms." Rin said.

"And there's more than enough room for all of us." Ayame said next with a smile.

"Good night." Sango said as she veered into a room.

"Night," Rin and Ayame said at the same time as they also went into a room.

* * *

"Hey," Koga said. "You okay?"

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed as he drove down towards Shippo's house.

"You don't seem like it." Shippo added.

"Yeah, since we met up in the club to leave, you've been angry." Miroku said.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed on the breaks at a red light. "Damn," Everyone lurched forward before their seatbelts pulled them back and slammed their body to the cushioned seat.

"Ow, chill will you?" Shippo said as he rubbed his head, which hit the head rest harshly.

"What is up with you?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing alright?! Just drop it." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Alright, jeez," Koga said as they turned into Shippo's neighborhood. After that, the car ride to the three houses was silent. Inuyasha then drove to his own home.

'_Nothings bothering me,' _Inuyasha thought stubbornly. _'Nothing at all. That lying bitch can fuck whoever she wants, it's not my problem.' _

* * *

"Breakfast!" A female voice rang through the manor. Three other occupants of the large home plus a two tail dog demon came running into the kitchen, following the smell of freshly cooked breakfast.

"Wow, Rin, this is a lot of food." Sango said as she looked warily at Kagome's island table inside her kitchen. The granite top island table was covered with plates of different eggs, sunny-side up, scrambled, over easy, and hard boiled. Five different kinds of pancakes were on the other side of the counter containing blueberry, chocolate chip, regular, strawberry, and buttermilk. Everywhere else on the counter was littered with bacon, many kinds of waffle, and fruit.

"Oh wow," Kagome said as she entered the kitchen. "Did this all come from my refrigerator?"

"You bet," Rin said happily.

"Who were you cooking for? Us or an army?" Ayame asked as she took a plate. "Maybe we should share this with the company and agents when we get there."

"Yeah," Sango said.

"Did you borrow my clothes?" Kagome asked as she looked at the others clothing.

"Yeah," the three said all at once. Kagome sighed with a happy smile placed on her face.

"Bring them back," Kagome said playfully before getting her own plate and filling it with food.

"Sure," They all said at once again, almost like they rehearsed it.

"Mm-hmm." Kagome said, unbelieving.

About half an hour passed before the girls actually looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 8 o'clock.

"Eep!" Rin squeaked as she jump out of her chair. "We're going to be late."

"Rin, we're fine." Kagome said, amusedly. "We have to be there by eight—thirty, it doesn't take thirty minutes to get there."

"Oh," Rin said as she calmed down.

"We should start cleaning up, though." Ayame suggested as she took her empty plate to the sink and started washing it. Sango then got up and gathered all the empty plates.

"What do you want to do with the extra food?" Sango asked.

"Uh," Kagome said, at a lost. "Why don't we just put it all on one plate and put it in the fridge?"

"Well there's too much food for only one plate." Sango said as she eyed the food. Kagome got up and looked at all the food.

"Rin, what possessed you to make _this _much food?" Kagome asked. "You guys want to take some home?"

"Well I thought it was a nice gesture," Rin pouted.

"It is, but there's only four of us and Keiko, who can't have this kind of food." Kagome answered.

"Woof," Keiko barked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'll just wrap it up and figure out what to do with it later." Kagome said as she began to wrap the plates with plastic wrap she got from the cabinet. "Do you have everything ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "All the shopping bags are in the car." Kagome laughed.

"Alright, ready to go to work?" Kagome asked as she put the last of the wrapped plates in the fridge. Ayame turned off the sink and dried her hands while Sango put a napkin in the trash.

"Yep," Sango and Ayame said.

"Let's go." Kagome said. She then bent down and briefly kissed her beloved dog demon on the head before heading towards the garage.

* * *

"I what?" Inuyasha hissed as he grabbed the collar of his dear assistant.

"You um," Miroku said as he gulped down a lump in his throat. "You have a meeting with the Nayamashii Suterusu manager at nine."

"Are you lying to get under my skin?" Inuyasha said darkly and menacingly.

"Why would I lie? There's nothing wrong with you and her." Miroku said as she struggled a bit in the half demons grasp. "Or is there?"

"There's nothing wrong." Inuyasha hissed as he unceremoniously dropped the monk back in his chair. Something clicked in the human's mind, like a light bulb turning on inside his mind.

"Oh, there is something wrong." Miroku realized. "That's why you were ticked off yesterday."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door to his office.

"Right on the dot," Koga said as he walked up to Miroku's desk.

"Hey," Miroku said.

"Something wrong with him and his girlfriend?" Shippo asked.

"Apparently," Miroku said.

"I wonder if they broke up." Koga wondered as he smirked.

"I thought you already broke up with her once." Shippo said dryly.

"Doesn't hurt to try again." Koga said as he popped his collar.

"I don't think that that's going to work." Miroku said as he scratched his head.

* * *

"And I'm doing this because…?" Kagome asked as she walked down the hall towards her office with her assistant.

"Because you're the manager," Sango replied. "Plus, you said you could handle dating the other manager."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "I'll deal with it,"

"Good girl," Sango said as she turned towards her desk. "Now, you have about fifteen minutes to get to the conference room at _their _building."

"I have how much time!?" Kagome yelled as she scrambled back down the wall towards the elevator.

"Briefcase!" Sango yelled towards her absently. Kagome ran back to her office, making a whining sound as she passed twice. "Oh and the limo is out front!"

"Sango there company is thirty minutes away, why did you tell me _now!?" _Kagome yelled as the elevator doors closed. Sango just shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course the meeting is in fifteen minutes." Sango said to herself as she fiddled with her computer. "I just love seeing you freak out."

"That was mean." Rin said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Rin!" Sango yelled, startled. "Don't do that."

"Yeah, yeah," Rin said with a wave of her hand. "But you didn't have to make Kagome freak out like that. The meeting isn't for another forty-five minutes. It's only eight-fifteen."

"I know," Sango said. "But maybe her and the other manager can work things out." Sango then wink and went back to work.

"Evil," Rin said playfully.

"Shouldn't you be helping Ayame?"

"Probably," Rin said as she fiddled with a pen that had a fluff ball on the top of it. Sango playfully glared at the younger girl.

* * *

"I am so sorry that I am late." Kagome yelled as she busted into the conference room. The occupants of the room looked at her oddly. "My assi-"

"You're not late. You're actually fifteen minutes early." Koga cut in.

"Oh," Kagome said as embarrassment ran through her veins. "Then I'm sorry that I am early…?" Kagome laughed nervously then turned around. "Damn it, she tricked me again." Kagome whispered to herself. Of course, the demons in the room heard, or half demon.

"Well, why don't we wait for the others to show up?" Koga suggested. "Have a seat."

"Sure," Kagome said as she raked a hand through her ebony hair. "Thank you." Kagome then set her briefcase on the glass table and sat in her chair with her legs crossed.

"So, Ms. Higurashi, tell me how Nayamashii Suterusu is going." Koga asked with a bit of a flirtatious tone to his question. A low growl was heard from the other occupant in the room.

'_Damn wolf,' _Inuyasha growled in his mind. _'Wait, why should I care? Feh, whatever.' _

"Oh, it's doing great. Ever since the contract we signed, we've been getting more calls and orders for shipment and also more offers." Kagome said happily. "How is Naibun Shouri?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid." Koga said sadly.

"Aw, how come?" Kagome asked.

"All of our customers are going to you to see our new products for clothing." Koga said.

"Comes with the territory." Kagome said with a shrug. "You should've known that would happen."

"Yes, well, we all lose our minds when we're around a beauty like you." Koga said as he smiled, letting one of his white fangs show. Kagome smiled and played along but kept her face impassive as she looked away.

"Mr. Osamu, stop, this is hardly the place or time." Kagome said as more employees came in.

"You're right," Koga said as he spun in his chair so he faced the door.

Though, neither noticed the third occupant in the room who was inaudibly growling while having an inner turmoil whether to kill the wolf demon or to torture him slowly.

…Thirty Minutes Later…

"And those are the last of the designs that your company has approved of and order." Kagome finished up as she turned towards the people in the conference room. "My company is working on all of the orders right now and is sending you a second prototype later today."

"Very good, Ms. Higurashi." Koga said.

"Thank you, Mr. Osamu." Kagome said.

"And what exact time will these prototypes be coming in?" Inuyasha said emotionlessly, like testing the girl.

"Well, Mr. Takahashi, I'm not sure. But _trust _my company; we will give it to you before the day comes to an end." Kagome said, emphasizing 'trust', referring to their old relationship.

"How can I _trust _your company? For all we know you could be _lying_ and giving the prototypes to someone else." Inuyasha accused.

"Or maybe you have trust issues, or you're just dumb enough to read the book upside down." Kagome accused as she placed her hands on the table while curling her fingers around the edge. **(Does anyone get that? Well if you don't, the second part with the book is basically like the person is accusing the other person of seeing/reading things the wrong way. I made it up. Well I think I made it up, I've never heard it before)**

The other occupants in the room looked wondrously towards the two arguing managers. Nervously glancing, the other employees who decided to come and see what was next for their own company fidgeted around in their seats as their manager was shot down.

"Or maybe-" Inuyasha started.

"Maybe you're accusing an innocent… company of doing or not doing something they said they were going to do or were not. Like market themselves to another company using the designs that are legally bonded to _this _company by a contract." Kagome said, her anger rising. **(What she says: Inuyasha is accusing Kagome of cheating, which Kagome was not, and the bracelet Inuyasha gave her is the 'contract' that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Kagome was also not cheating by saying she is using herself to get two boys attracted to one person (design), which is her.)**

"Or the two companies don't know each other well enough to know what they do when the other isn't around." Inuyasha said. **(He says: They don't know each other well enough to know what goes on behind their backs.)**

"Maybe not, but when one of us says that it is wrong to give the same designs to someone else and sign a contract, maybe they should have more faith in the other before accusing them." Kagome said. **(She says: When Kagome said it was wrong to cheat and she doesn't do it, Inuyasha should've had more faith in her instead of accusing.)**

"Maybe the other company twisted things so much or missed so many meetings the first company doesn't have any more leads to what they're doing." Inuyasha said. **(He says: Kagome has missed so many dates and twisted things that Inuyasha doesn't know what else to believe other than that she's cheating.)**

"Maybe you should get your head on straight before coming to another meeting." Kagome shot back before taking out her flash drive from the computer and putting it in her briefcase. **(She says: He should get his mind straight before they should ever talk again) **She then closed the business bag and took it off the table. "Good day, Mr. Takahashi and Company. Thank you for having me here." Kagome said with a bow, she then left out of the room, making a soft clicking noise when the door hit the other door.

"What was that about?" An employee from their financial assistants asked after five minutes of silence. Inuyasha growled loudly before getting out of his seat hastily and forcefully opened the door then slammed it close.

"I wouldn't talk about it with him." Another male co worker said nervously.

"Ptff, it's his own fault." Koga said.

"What is?" the first employee from the financial assistant asked.

"He and his girlfriend who happens to be the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu broke up, but he's the one that broke up with her." Koga answered.

"He was going out with _her _and he broke up with her?" Another employee said shocked. "Damn, he's a fool."

"What did they break up for?" A fourth employee asked who came from the marketing area of the company.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to tell me or anyone else." Koga said with a shrug.

"I saw you were flirting with her though."

"Feh, he let her go. Others will come preying in eventually." Koga said as he got out of his seats. "I believe that we should get back to work."

"Yeah, before we _all _get fired." The financial assistant said.

* * *

"Sango I hate you!" a voice yelled from clear across the hallway. The said demon slayer turned her head and saw her angered manager storming down the hallway.

"I'm sorry; I have to call you back." Sango said uneasily into the phone then slowly placed it back in its receiver.

"You're a dead person!"Kagome yelled as she ran towards her assistant after she threw her briefcase at an unexpected employee. Sango quickly got up from her swivel chair and started to run down the stairs. "You better run!"

* * *

"I can't believe her,"

"Inuyasha," Miroku called calmly as he closed his eyes and leaned on the door frame while his 'manager' ranted on his leather couch in the office.

"She comes into this building and just complains!"

"Inuyasha,"

"She was the one cheating! _Not me!_"

"Dude,"

"And all she does is come here for a 'meeting' and blames me!"

"Can you just-"

"The nerve of that girl!" Inuyasha continued.

"But seriously-" Miroku said patiently.

"I hate her!"

"I know, but maybe you can be qui-"

"I can't believe I went out with her."

"Mhm, but can I just say-"

"I don't believe I _fell _for that _ACT!_"

"Yeah, well-"

"That girl is walking on dangerous ground with me."

"Seriously, can you just shut-"

"The next time I see her she is going to be in a world of pain!"

"I didn't think so." Miroku sighed as he waited for his half demon friend to finish his ranting.

"What's going on here?" Shippo asked as he came up behind the monk. "You can hear his yelling from downstairs."

"Just ranting about Kagome," Miroku said. "You want to try to shut him up? I just about give up."

"Sure," Shippo said as he cautiously went into the office.

_RING RING_

Miroku looked behind him and saw that his phone at his desk was ringing. He left the room and went behind his desk to answer the office phone.

"Naibun Shouri, you've reached Inuyasha Takahashi's desk." Miroku said professionally as he leaned his elbow on the glass desk.

"Miroku, you, Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo shall meet me in the conference room." A male voice said emotionlessly.

"Sure thing, Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a smile. He felt a glare sent to him through him. "Right away, Mr. Takahashi." Miroku said nervously.

"Very good." Sesshomaru said then hung up the phone. Miroku sighed of relief then went back into Inuyasha's office. Once there he found the fox demon pinning the dog half demon down into the couch.

"Would you shut up?" Shippo yelled angrily. Inuyasha growled.

"We have to go, guys." Miroku said as he made a hitchhikers thumb and pointed behind him. "Boss wants us in the conference room."

"Ugh, not _that _room again. I don't want to be in the same room that the _cheating lying bitch _was in!" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo kept him down.

"You were just in that same room with that exact person less than an hour ago." Shippo reminded.

"I'm going to get Koga." Miroku said as he turned around. "Good luck."

"Come back here!" Shippo yelled.

"Let me up brat!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

"That's interesting." Rin said slowly as she blinked.

"Someone get the video camera." Ayame yelled softly over her shoulder. A group of employees looked on in amusement as they watched two of their top agents wrestle each other.

"We have a security tape." A female employee said as she pointed up to the corner of the ceiling of the gymnasium they were in.

"We _have _to send this to Japan's most outrageous videos." Rin said as she laughed.

The two wrestling on the matted gym floor were none other than Kagome and Sango themselves. Sango giggling as she was pinned to the floor as Kagome angrily tossed the demons slayer around.

"You're on dangerous ground, Sango." Kagome warned.

"I-I was just t-trying to get you two to t-talk!" Sango said between her laughs.

"Oh we talked alright!" Kagome said as she slammed Sango into the ground.

"Oh, a cat fight, alright." A male employee thought as he looked into the gym.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled. "Just because you're an employee and can't be an agent because you're not a girl, doesn't mean you can come into agent territory," Kagome then shot a beam of spiritual power towards the man. The man squeaked before slowly walking back towards his office which was on the second floor.

"Okay, I think you've went too far." Kaede said as she crossed her arms.

"Well if _someone _didn't play a trick on me we wouldn't be in this predicament," Kagome hissed as she got off of the demon slayer then put a food on her opponent's stomach to hold her down.

"I'm sure she's sorry," Ayame said as she eyed Sango warily.

"Oh boy," Rin sighed.

"Anyways," Kaede said. "Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin, would you follow me please? I would like you to meet a few people." The girls looked at each other then at their boss.

"Alright," Kagome said as she walked after Kaede.

* * *

"Hi," A female said happily as she watched four males walk into the conference room.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked to the person behind the girl as he sat down.

"This," Sesshomaru said as he pointed towards the girl. "Is one of our new models who will be modeling for the sports clothing and equipment."

"What's your name?" Koga asked as he tilted his head towards the girl.

"I'm Misaki Baduro," Misaki said cheerfully. "And you are?"

"I'm Koga Osamu." Koga said cockily.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't mind him; he's had a bad day." Miroku said. "I'm Miroku Hiroki."

"And I'm Shippo Ken," Shippo said as he raised his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Misaki said.

"You too." Koga said with a winning smile. Misaki blushed and turned her head down to look at the ground.

"Well, since you have taken a liking to her," Sesshomaru said. "Would you mind showing her around, Mr. Osamu?"

"No problem chief," Koga said cockily.

"I'm worried _for _you." Inuyasha said. The model looked confused as she cocked her head to the side.

"And why is that?"

"Don't even listen to him." Shippo said as he put a clawed hand on top of Inuyasha's big mouth. "He's being more idiotic today."

"I nn ot!" Inuyasha yelled through the hand as he struggled to get free. (I am not!)

"Sure you're not," Miroku said. "Come on; let's go to a happy place." Miroku then put his hands up like he was praying then closed his eyes.

"Aa uu tupi?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. (Are you stupid?)

"What are you? A therapist?" Koga asked.

"No one understands me," Miroku said with a sigh. "So Misaki,"

"Yes?" Misaki asked. The monk then went up to her then bent on one knee.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. Misaki's breath hitched in her throat as she became nervous and a bit scared.

"Oh boy," Shippo said.

"I od." Inuyasha mumbled again as he tried to pull off Shippo's hand in vain. (Idiot.)

"Stop harassing the girl," Sesshomaru said coldly as he pulled the monk away by his collar.

"My apologies Ms. Baduro. But such a lovely lady like you is hard to resist." Miroku said as he bowed his apologies.

"Okay," Misaki said nervously.

"Osamu," Sesshomaru called.

"Yeah?" Koga asked.

"You have the rest of the day off to show Ms. Baduro around the city." Sesshomaru said. "The rest of you, go back to work."

"Wait, we're only having _one _model?" Inuyasha asked, finally getting the hand off of his mouth.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru said. "But I do not trust your assistant to hire anyone."

"I will agree with that." Shippo said with a raised finger.

"And you're too close to your assistant, so you cannot possibly hire anyone." Sesshomaru continued. "And the wolf isn't even qualified to hire a living being."

"Ha," Inuyasha said to the wolf demon.

"Well I got a lady," Koga shot back.

"Why you," Inuyasha growled as he prepared to pounce on the wolf.

"Now, now," Miroku said as he held back the demon.

"Osamu," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "Leave with Ms. Baduro."

"Alright, alright." Koga said. With that, Misaki followed Koga out the door and towards his office.

* * *

"We have how many models?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Eleven in total and ten of them will be following you four." Kaede repeated.

"Alright, who do I get?" Rin asked as she eyed the models.

"Well, Kagome gets the man from France and the man from Spain." Kaede said as she looked at the list. "You speak those two languages, so I expect you to be able to communicate with them."

"Of course," Kagome said.

"He is Olivier Nicolas and he's from France," Kaede said as she pulled out a young man from the group. He had brown hair and light brown eyes with a small mustache and stubble.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaisance, mon nom est Kagome." Kagome said in French as she shook the man's hand. (Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome)

"Je suis trés heureux d'etre diringé par une jolie fille." Olivier said as he picked up Kagome's hand and kissed it lightly. Kagome giggled as she slightly blushed. (I am very lucky to be lead by a pretty girl."

"Olivier," Kagome said, playfully scolding. The man grinned.

"If your love fest is over," Kaede said. "This is Federico Regulo, he's from Spain." She then pulled out a dark brown haired man with dark brown eyes and light stubble.

"Hola, bella mujer, Cuál es tu nombre?" Federico asked. (Hello, beautiful woman, what is your name?)

"Hola, senor, soy Kagome." Kagome said as she shook his hand, but instead, the Spaniard also kissed it. (Hello, sir, I'm Kagome.)

"And, Sango, you have two males, one from Italy, and one from Poland." Kaede continued. She then pulled out an Italian man with blonde mixed with brown hair and hazel eyes and a Polish man with light brown hair and medium brown eyes.

"Oo lala." Sango said as she greeted her two charges.

"Rin, you have two women from England and Germany." Kaede continued as she pointed towards a blonde haired blue eyed woman from Germany, and a dirty blonde haired woman with green eyes.

"I'm totally bringing them to the mall." Rin said. "I finally get girl time and actually have a reason."

"Ayame, you have two women from Greece and Africa." Kaede said as she pointed to a colored woman with dark brown eyes and black hair and a medium brown haired woman with light brown eyes from Greece.

"I'm going with you, Rin." Ayame said.

* * *

…9:00 PM…

"What do you mean it's a serious mission? Everything is always a _serious _mission." Inuyasha complained.

"It's serious because the demon is attacking central mall where hundreds of people are shopping." Sesshomaru said in a tight voice. "Now go!"

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he geared up and left on his motorcycle with his two other team members.

"Agent Eight, where's Agent Twenty-four?" Agent 12 said over the roaring motorcycle.

"Showing that chic around town." Agent 08 answered.

"Hopefully he didn't go to central mall." Agent 38 said as he rode up to them.

"Feh, he's showing a girl around. Of course they'll go to the mall." Agent 08 scoffed. "Maybe the demon will 'accidently' hit him."

"Don't say that." Agent 12 said as they arrived on the scene.

"_Another _shadow demon?" Agent 08 said as he looked at the mall in front of him. People scurried around trying to get out of the way of the crazed demon.

"Not just any shadow demon," Agent 12 said as he looked on. "It looks like this one is bigger and stronger."

"Sure it is," Agent 08 said sarcastically.

"Uh, he's serious," Agent 38 said as he jumped into action.

The battle went on. Agent 08 flew left and right while clawing at the demon, never leaving a mark. Agent 12 threw his sacred sutras at the demon and did minimal damage while Agent 38 threw fire at it.

"Nothing's working," Agent 12 noticed as he dodged another attack.

"Keep attacking," Agent 08 said. "This stupid thing can't go on forever."

"We can't either," Agent 38 reminded.

* * *

'_A shadow demon.' _A female thought as she watched three male agents struggle to bring it down. _'That thing is up to something, but what?' _

"Miss," A man asked with an accent.

"Oh, can you excuse me?"

"Sure," The man asked.

"Where are you going?" Another man said.

"To… The lady's room, why don't you guys go home? Excuse me," With that, the female left with a hurry. _'If I don't stop them, they're going to get seriously hurt and months of recovery, even for a demon.' _

* * *

"This isn't working!" Agent 38 said with a grunt as he got blown back.

"I know," Agent 08 replied.

"Uh, guys, something's happening." Agent 12 said as the shadow demon stopped its attack and formed a black ball in front of his cupped hands.

"What?" Agent 08 asked as he looked. "Brace yourselves,"

The demon shot the dark energy ball in a beam of shadows. The night cloaked its attack as it headed towards the three unsuspecting agents.

"I can't see it," Agent 38 said panicking.

"It's coming," Agent 08 said.

"But where?" Agent 12 asked. "I'll make a barrier."

"Don't stand like an idiot! Move!" A female yelled as a figure cloaked in black and white appeared in front of them. She then screamed as she got hit by the shadow attack.

"Agent Nine," Agent 12 whispered. The said agent fell to one knee with one of her hands on the ground.

"You have to be careful with shadow demons." Agent 09 whispered as she shakily got up. "You're lucky that wasn't the full attack."

"What do you mean?" Agent 38 asked.

"That demon was absorbing all of your attacks, preparing for an even stronger attack." Agent 09 said as Agent 08 helped her to her feet. "It's attacking."

"What are you doing here?" Agent 08 asked.

"I was walking around," Agent 09 said through her white helmet. "Where's your fourth member?"

"Business stuff." Agent 12 answered as he shot a beam of spiritual power towards the demon.

"What are you doing?! Don't!" Agent 09 yelled. "Didn't I just tell you not to attack?"

"It's spiritual power though," Agent 12 said.

"It doesn't matter." Agent 09 said. She then wrenched out of Agent 08's grasp and shot her hands forward, sending a beam of her own spiritual power.

"I thought she just said not to attack," Agent 38 said to the other two agents.

"She's not attacking." Agent 08 noticed as the priestess's beam of light hit the beam of darkness that was cloaked and hidden away.

'_Damn, how many times did they attack this thing? I can't hold it back.' _Agent 09 thought as she lost the battle. She screamed as the two beams exploded, blowing her back towards a brick building.

"Agent Nine!" The three males yelled. Agent 38 looked back and saw the demon weakening.

"Agent Twelve, attack now with spiritual power! It's weak!" Agent 38 yelled to his comrade. Agent 12 quickly whirled around and shot a beam of spiritual power towards it while Agent 08 hit it with blades of blood.

The shadow demon screamed with agony as it was hit twice with an attack. The demon then disappeared in pieces as it faded into the darkness of the night. Agent 08 then looked around towards the girl who might very well be responsible for saving their asses.

"We might owe her." Agent 08 thought out loud as he walked towards the unconscious girl. "Damn, she's broken a lot of bones."

"We should get her to the base's hospital." Agent 12 thought.

"Can we, though?" Agent 38 asked.

"We don't have a choice," Agent 08 said as he picked up the girl bridal style. "She's not going to make it much longer."

"Alright," Agent 12 said. "What about the bike?"

"We'll pick up mine later. I'm running." Agent 08 announced before taking off towards headquarters. The other two nodded before getting their own bikes and following their leader. Once there, they rushed into the infirmary.

"We need medical attention!" Agent 12 yelled as they barged in.

"Who's this?" A doctor asked as he was crowded by both male and female nurses.

"Agent 09 from the female league, she was hurt." Agent 08 said as he handed the girl to the doctor. "Ask questions later! She's not making it long."

"Someone get the stretcher!" The doctor yelled. A stretcher was brought out before he placed the disgruntled girl on it. A nurse yanked the white helmet off her head and placed a breathing mask of her mouth. Agent 09's face was half covered in blood as she was reeled in.

'_Kagome,' _Agent 08 thought, shocked.

"Wasn't that-" Agent 38 asked as he pointed towards the closing doors of the emergency room.

"I think it was." Agent 12 answered. "Agent Eight?" Agent 08 stayed quiet as he shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**SORRY IF THAT WAS NOT VERY GOOD! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MANY!**


	18. Hospitalized Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Do I have to put this every time? It's getting depressing.**

* * *

Hospitalized Love

"We need medical attention!" Agent 12 yelled as they barged in.

"Who's this?" A doctor asked as he was crowded by both male and female nurses.

"Agent 09 from the female league, she was hurt." Agent 08 said as he handed the girl to the doctor. "Ask questions later! She's not making it long."

"Someone get the stretcher!" The doctor yelled. A stretcher was brought out before he placed the disgruntled girl on it. A nurse yanked the white helmet off her head and placed a breathing mask of her mouth. Agent 09's face was half covered in blood as she was reeled in.

'_Kagome,' _Agent 08 thought, shocked.

"Wasn't that-" Agent 38 asked as he pointed towards the closing doors of the emergency room.

"I think it was." Agent 12 answered. "Agent Eight?" Agent 08 stayed quiet as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, that can't be true," Agent 08 said, still in shocked. "It can't be true."

"Why not?" Agent 12 asked. Agent 08 stayed in shock as he shook his head deafly.

"Are you breathing?" Agent 38 asked as he looked at his friend's face.

"Somebody help!" Agent 12 yelled to the hospital room.

"What's wrong?" A male nurse dressed in light blue asked.

"He's like in shock, or something," Agent 38 said as he waved a clawed hand in front of his helmet clad head. The nurse dropped down to one knee and took off the helmet to see glazed eyes.

"Get an oxygen mask!" the nurse yelled towards another nurse. The female nurse nodded her head and hurried off.

"Agent Eight, can you hear me?" The nurse asked as he shined a flash light into his golden eyes. The pupils didn't dilate.

"Here," The female nurse said as she came in with a tank and oxygen mask. They placed the mask over the shocked agent then carted in another stretcher.

* * *

"What do you mean she jumped into battle?!" Kaede yelled into the phone as she stood up abruptly from her desk chair while knocking over papers and pens.

"Just that, she was helping my agents." Sesshomaru said. "She learned something that they did not from her countless encounters with the shadow demons."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the emergency room here at the _male's _headquarters." Sesshomaru said from the other line. "Shall we send her to you?" Kaede closed her eyes and thought about the situation.

"How serious?" Kaede asked quietly.

"She's in a small coma, concussion, broken ankle, a big bruise around her chest and abdomen, one bad cut to the head which was caused by a hair clip, and a few other cuts around her body." Sesshomaru listed.

"Damn," Kaede whispered. "What are you hooking her up to?"

"Some Morphine, hydration liquid, and oxygen." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh god," Kaede said quietly. "Good thing we had those helmets built."

"Yes, or else Agent Nine would be a lot more critical."

"How long do you think the coma is?" Kaede asked.

"The specialists said about a week or two." Sesshomaru said.

"Send her here." Kaede concluded.

"Helicopter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, let's do this so people won't notice. Besides, there's no traffic." Kaede sighed.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. "I'll have someone drive her over."

"Okay, thank you." Kaede said quietly as she hung up the phone and put her elbows on the desk in front of her while holding her forehead and looking down. "Once you are out of your coma, you are in a load of trouble." Kaede mumbled to herself.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked the male doctor as he sat in the hospital room with his sleeping half demon friend on the hospital bed in the white room.

"It looks like he has gotten a stress fracture in his back." The doctor said as he looked at his clipboard and flipped through papers.

"But why did he blank out?" Shippo asked next.

"Well, Inuyasha wasn't in shock," The doctor said as he flipped through the pages. "We're not sure, but all we can say is that something triggered his mind to go into overload." He shrugged.

"That makes sense." Miroku said. "Dr. Shiro, what about the girl?"

"Agent Nine?" Dr. Shiro asked.

"Yes, what's going to happen to her?" Miroku asked again.

"They are sending her towards her own headquarters." Dr. Shiro said. "You guys were lucky to have her save you like that."

"I guess we could use a little training," Shippo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe," The doctor said as he smiled slightly. "Or you can take lessons with the female agents."

"Hey," Miroku said with a non-meaningful glare. "Just because they beat us at the competition doesn't mean anything,"

"Mm, sure," Dr. Shiro said with a shake of his head.

"Well, thank you Dr. Shiro." Shippo said.

"You're welcome," Dr. Shiro said. "I'll check up on Agent Eight later, have a nice night." With that, the doctor left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I guess all of the stress with his ex-girlfriend and then this has really taken a toll on him." Shippo said as he sat down in an extra chair.

"Guess so," Miroku said as he looked at his friend. "I wonder how much longer he'd be asleep."

"Well they did give him anesthesia," Shippo said in an obvious tone.

"Guess you're right," Miroku sighed. "They said Agent Nine was leaving, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Shippo asked curiously.

"We can go change out of these outfits now," Miroku said.

"But is it fair that we know who she is and she doesn't know us?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know if we should tell her we know who she is," Miroku said uneasily.

"Let's talk to Sesshomaru about this," Shippo said standing from his chair.

"Good idea," Miroku said as he also got up. "Later, Inuyasha," His answer was silence as the half demon continue to sleep.

* * *

"Agent Nine is down!" a female nurse yelled from the ambulance garage.

"Put her here," A male nurse said as he steadied the stretcher which was on wheels.

"Room Nine is ready for her." A third nurse said, who happen to be a female.

"That's her agent room, correct?" the male nurse, who was wheeling the stretcher, asked.

"No, it's Agent Ninety-nine's agent room." The first female nurse said dryly. "Of course it is! It goes by agent number."

"Well," The male nurse said hurtfully as he silently went to the room.

* * *

"How is she?" Kaede asked as she stood in front of hospital room 09.

"She just needs a lot of rest." A female doctor said as she stood next to the closed door. "She's in a small coma, so the rest shouldn't be hard to find."

"Is there anything life threatening?"

"Well, the concussion we're a bit worried about," The doctor admitted. "But her physical injuries, like her broken ankle, should heal just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Yoko." Kaede said to the female.

"Just doing my job, Kaede," Dr. Yoko said. She then bowed and walked away towards an office. The CEO then slowly opened the door and crept inside, looking at the girl resting almost in a peaceful sleep on the hospital bed.

"Agent Nine," Kaede sighed as she sat near the girl's head. "You _would _do something like this. If anyone in this whole agency were to go into battle without being assigned to it, I could count on you to do that 100%." Kaede said to apparently no one. "And I'm having a one sided conversation with myself."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"Sesshomaru," Shippo said cautiously as he put his head through the crack in the door. "We have a question,"

"I can see that by the way you came to my office," Sesshomaru said only slightly lifting his head up from his paper work.

"Well," Miroku said as he came in, followed by the fox demon. The monk then had a seat on the leather chair in front of the desk.

"Have a seat," Sesshomaru said afterwards. Miroku slowly got up then sat back down while Shippo rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Idiot," Shippo mumbled towards his monk friend.

"Anyways," Miroku said. "About Agent Nine."

"Yes, you're lucky she was there to save you sorry asses." Sesshomaru said as he continued his paper work.

"Yeah," Shippo said uneasily as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, you're right," Miroku started. "But I think we have a bigger issue."

"What can be bigger than having a female agent who was roaming around come save you and beat you in the challenge at Hokkaido?" Sesshomaru asked, uninterested.

"We can use training, okay?" Miroku said raising his voice as his anger rose before quickly calming down while his boss raised an eyebrow. "We know her identity,"

"Do you, now?" Sesshomaru said, still uninteresting considering he knew the answer.

"Yes, we saw her face before she went into the emergency room," Shippo supplied.

"Are you going to have our memories wiped out?" Miroku said nervously. The CEO quirked his eyebrow once again before shaking his head slowly.

"No," Came the simple answer from the dog demon.

"No?" The monk and the fox demon asked together.

"No," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Why? I thought we weren't allowed to know who the other is." Miroku said. "Once we figured out who she was, we know what other company the agency is."

"Good observation," Sesshomaru said still in monotone as he continues to do more paperwork.

"Aren't you going to be mad or something?" Shippo asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said again. "You were supposed to find out eventually,"

"Oh," Miroku said as Shippo blinked at the demon. "But she doesn't know who we are."

"Let her find out anyway you see fit," Sesshomaru said. "Maybe let my idiotic brother tell her."

"But she doesn't know we know," Shippo said.

"Let her play ignorant," Sesshomaru said. The two looked at each other before nervously glancing at the dog demon.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Miroku mumbled.

"Me either," Shippo said.

* * *

A silver haired man groaned as he slowly awoken from his drug induced sleep. Opening golden eyes, he scanned his surroundings. Finding himself in a pure white room with a heart monitor beeping and some fluids syringed to his body, the man got instantly depressed.

'_Damn,' _Inuyasha thought. _'I'm in the headquarters hospital room. How the _hell _did I get here?'_

"Mr. Takahashi, you're awake," a male doctor said as he walked into the room. He was a bear demon in his humanoid form.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I'm Dr. Shiro." Dr. Shiro said as he walked towards the hospital bed. "No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare back there," The doctor continued. "Does anything hurt?"

"No," Inuyasha answered simply as he looked up from the needle in his arm towards where it was connected. "Then again, you are drugging me up with Morphine." **(Morphine: Drug that subsides pain.) **

"Yes, well, you had a few pains here and there. Nothing serious." Dr. Shiro said as he looked through his clipboard of papers. "Though you can't do anything extreme for two weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"No agent business, no stress, and nothing but walking instead of running." Dr. Shiro said as he read down a list.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

"Because you have a stress fracture in your back,"

"Oh," Inuyasha said, the news taken as shocking to the half demon. _'How the hell did I get one of those? Probably because of the bitch who cheated on me.' _

"But you are to stay here for the night," Dr. Shiro added. "We're going to monitor your brain waves. It seems like you went into a type of shock, though not fully."

'_Wait, Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought, not paying attention to his doctor. _'That can't be true.' _

"Did you hear anything?" Dr. Shiro asked, narrowing his eyes. _'I didn't think so.' _He thought dryly. "Okay, I'm going to leave you alone."

"Wait," Inuyasha said, snapping out of his reverie. "What about Ka-… Agent Nine?"

"She got sent to her own headquarters." Dr. Shiro said as he turned back around. "Any other questions?"

"Can I leave tonight? Now?" Dr. Shiro stayed quiet for a second.

"Let's have you figure this out," Dr. Shiro said as he turned the knob to the door. "Good night, Mr. Takahashi,"

"Hey! That didn't answer-" Inuyasha said before he was cut off by a closing door. "Damn that doctor."

* * *

"Kagome!" a group of females yelled as they rushed through the automatic doors of the infirmary in the female agent's headquarters.

"What room is she in?" Rin asked frantically as they stopped in the middle of the lobby like room.

"Well her agent number is nine, so room nine." Ayame said, being the rational one. The three girls then rushed towards room nine which was down the hall on the right.

"Kagome," Sango said as she knocked once then burst through the door without a second thought.

"Kagome!" Ayame and Rin yelled as they raced into the room following the demon slayer.

"Oh my god," Rin gasped as she placed both of her hands over her mouth.

"Hello girls," Kaede said as she sat in the chair next to the priestess.

"Kaede," Ayame said. "What happened?"

"Kagome decided to throw herself in a battle that wasn't hers." Kaede said.

"Who's battle?" Sango asked as the three girls crowded around the priestess who was in a coma.

"The male agents." Kaede sighed.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked. "We beat them in the competition, sure, but they can't hold their own battle?"

"Who was it against?" Ayame asked.

"Another shadow demon," Kaede said. "Kagome figured out that they were only increasing the demon's strength by attacking, so she took things into her own hand."

"How did this happen?" Sango asked as she traced the bandage over Kagome's forehead with a finger tip.

"In order to protect the boys, Kagome attacked but was blown back into a brick building head first from the explosion." Kaede informed with a sigh afterwards.

"Oh my god, a brick building?" Rin gasped.

"Yes," Kaede said. "Remind me that we have to fix her cracked helmet."

"_That _hard?" Sango asked with her mouth agape.

"Yes," Kaede said. "That's why she's in a coma _and _has a concussion."

"Ouch," Ayame said as she held her own head. "I can almost feel the pain."

"I bet," Rin said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"How long is the coma?" Sango asked.

"With her priestess powers, the doctor said about a week or two, but it's not certain." Kaede informed. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight," Rin said as she checked her phone.

"Woof,"

"What the-?" Rin asked as she looked around. A scratching sound was heard from the closed door. Ayame, being the closest to the door, looked warily at the other occupants in the room before slowly going towards the door and opening it. Quickly, a small figure came through the room and hopped onto the hospital bed.

"Keiko," Ayame said as she stared at the two tail dog demon in awe.

"Oh yes, Kagome's pet." Kaede said. The said dog who was only a foot long and around six inches tall sat on the bed while rubbing her head on the priestess's hand.

"How'd she get out?" Rin asked.

"Probably the doggy door in the back." Sango said.

"I thought Kagome kept that locked." Rin said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"She's a demon, she understands how contraptions work," Ayame reminded with a grin.

"Oh," Rin said. "Does that mean Kirara knows how to do that too?"

"Yes," Sango said with an amused shake of her head.

* * *

…The Next Day…

"And you are free to leave," a female nurse said as she handed a few medications to the patient in front of her.

"Finally," Inuyasha sighed as he took the medication.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Takahashi," the nurse said before going back to her previous work.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed as he walked out of the headquarters' infirmary. The half demon then walked towards the parking lot and started up his car for the drive home.

_Ring Ring_

Inuyasha looked down at his ringing phone before looking at the caller ID and rolling his eyes.

'_You _would _call me right after I leave the infirmary,' _Inuyasha thought annoyed. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha, I take it you're out of the infirmary," A male voice said cheerfully.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked. "Now what do you want, Miroku?"

"I was wondering if you were coming to work."

"Probably not," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, stay home and rest then," Miroku said. "Take it easy,"

"What are you, my mother?" Inuyasha asked as he clamped the phone between his shoulder and the side of his head while he used both hands to turn the car to the right.

"No, I'm your friend,"

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, do you want me to have all of your calls forwarded to someone or have them leave a message?" Miroku asked.

"Forward them to my brother," Inuyasha said with a smirk. _'That'll get him annoyed.' _He thought sinisterly.

"Uh… I don't think that's a wise decision my friend. He's already mad at us for not being able to beat that shadow demon without the help of… um… you know." Miroku said uneasily.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha scoffed. _'Kagome,' _

"Alright then," Miroku said. "You take it easy; I got to get back to work."

"Later," Inuyasha said. He then pulled the phone away from his shoulder and flipped it closed before stuffing it in his pants pocket while going 50 miles per hour on a 35 miles per hour street.

After a few minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled into his neighborhood and into his garage. He then got out, took his medications with him, and slowly made his way into his quiet house. After setting his medications on the table top in his kitchen, he took out his phone and called a number.

"Hello?" A monotone voice said from the other line.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I'm taking a day off for the injuries yesterday," Inuyasha said. He then shut the phone and whistled as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom while passing the living room.

"Inuyasha, honey!" a female voice squealed as the person launched herself at the half demon. Said half demon whipped his head around and found a human woman with long black hair and brown eyes hugging him. "Are you okay? The agency called yesterday saying that you spent the night in the infirmary,"

"Mother," Inuyasha said shocked.

* * *

"Damn half brother," Sesshomaru grumbled as he slammed down his office phone right before another came. "Naibun Shouri Company, Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking."

"Yes, I was wondering about those orders that are suppose to come tomorrow," a female voice said from the other line. "The ones going to California, United States."

'_Damn half demon brother telling his even stupider assistant to send his calls to me.' _Sesshomaru grumbled in his mind.

"You know, of America," the female voice elaborated.

* * *

"My poor baby," A woman's voice said as she entered the white room. There she saw five other woman standing by the hospital bed. "Hello there, Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kaede."

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," Kaede said.

"How's sis?" a boy at around sixteen years old asked as he came in.

"Sleeping, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Not exactly," Sango said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"She's in a slight coma," Rin said uneasily.

"How slight?" Souta asked.

"Um, one, two weeks, maybe a little longer?" Ayame answered next.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm very sorry for this," Kaede said. "But you know how Kagome is,"

"Don't be sorry. This happens ever since she became an agent around here. I'm just glad nothing too serious happened." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down on a chair Sango put down for her.

"What other problems did she get into?" Souta asked.

"Well, there's the coma," Ayame started.

"Then there's the concussion," Rin continued.

"And a broken ankle," Sango said as she counted with her fingers.

"Then a few scratches and bruises," Kaede finished.

"That sounds like sis alright," Souta said as he leaned against a wall while crossing his arms.

"You have no idea," Sango said as she grinned at the sleeping priestess.

* * *

"Mother," Inuyasha said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"To see if you're alright, that's what," Mrs. Takahashi said almost angrily.

"I'm half demon, I'm fine," Inuyasha said as he looked down at his mother who was shorter than him.

"I'm your mother; of course I would be worried about you even if you were a full demon." Mrs. Takahashi said.

"So how's our son? Are you done smothering him yet?" A strong male voice said as the owner came out of the living room.

"No," Mrs. Takahashi answered as she hugged her son tighter. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Inuyasha said as he looked at his two parents. "How'd you get into my house?"

"Sesshomaru gave us the key," Mr. Takahashi said as he dangled a key from his hand.

"How'd _he _get my key?" Inuyasha asked, still confused.

"Don't ask us," Mr. Takahashi said as he placed a hand on his son's head. "How's this thick head of yours?"

"I'm fine, father," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, 'father', you must be angry," Mr. Takahashi said as he crossed his arms.

"What wrong?" Mrs. Takahashi asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright, we'll talk later," Mrs. Takahashi said as she led her son towards his living room then laid him on the couch. "I'll get you something to eat." With that, she left to go into the kitchen, leaving the two males in the living room.

"So who's the girl who saved your sorry ass?" Mr. Takahashi asked with amusement.

"Agent Nine," Inuyasha mumbled from the couch.

"She must be some lady." Mr. Takahashi said.

"I bet," Inuyasha whispered as he thought over the last twenty-four hours.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" His father asked.

"No, I'm sure," Inuyasha said as he looked at a random spot on his ceiling.

"Do you have some sort of fever?" he asked next as he went to his son's forehead and touched it.

"No," Inuyasha said, still softly.

"Thinking about something?"

"Sort of,"

"Is this something a _someone?_" Inu no Taisho asked, smirking.

"Hm," Inuyasha mumbled as he stared off again.

"What, you're girlfriend break up with you or something?" He asked, amusedly, as he walked towards the television set that was hanging from the wall and pressed the on button.

"I broke up with her," Inuyasha said softly as his father sat on a cushioned chair.

"Then why so down? If you broke up with her, shouldn't she be sad?" His father asked while watching the television screen.

"I thought she was cheating,"

"Was she?" Inu no Taisho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said softly.

"The soup is ready," Izayoi said happily as she flaunted into the living room with two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, mom." Inuyasha said as he sat up. "The hospital food sucked a-"

"Inuyasha, language!" Izayoi scolded.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said timidly as he blew on a spoonful of soup.

* * *

"Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company," Rin said. "You've reached Ayame Reiko's office, Rin speaking,"

"Hello, this is the Naibun Shouri office," a male voice said. "This is Sesshomaru Takahashi,"

"Oh, yes, how may I help you?" Rin asked.

"I was wondering how the clothing line is coming," Sesshomaru said, expertly.

"Well," Rin said as she rapidly typed on her computer. "I believe you called the wrong office. You would've had to call the manager or the CEO."

"Yes, I know, but you're manager isn't there, is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, she's on break. A freak accident while on the job and broke her leg," Rin said nervously. "But her assistant is there. Only Ms. Takara, Ms. Higurashi, and our CEO can access the clothing line until it becomes officially made with both of our logos on the clothing."

"Very well, I am sorry to take up your time," Sesshomaru said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Rin said as she slowly put down the phone. _'That was weird. And how did he know Kagome isn't here?' _Rin thought suspiciously.

* * *

"Um, Kaede," Sango said as she followed the fast walking CEO.

"Yes?" Kaede asked.

"What about Kagome's manager spot? I don't think we can have no one running this place," Sango said. "Don't you think Ayame should fill in for a week or two?"

"Good idea," Kaede said as she made it to her office and opened the door. "But not the plan,"

"Wait, what?" Sango asked.

"_You _will fill in for Kagome," Kaede said pointedly.

"Me? Why?" Sango said, shocked.

"No one knows Kagome's calls and clients better than you." Kaede said with a soft smile before looking down at her desk, getting papers. "Get to it,"

"But don't you think this is a mistake?" Sango asked as she watched her CEO walk out the door. The demon slayer quickly followed, closing the door behind her.

"Not at all," Kaede answered simply.

"But I don't have managerial experience," Sango said, almost desperately. "I'm an assistant,"

"Yes, an assistant that knows everything about her boss," Kaede said as they continue to walk towards an unknown place.

"I know, but-"

"You'll pay will be raised to a manager's pay until Kagome returns," Kaede said, ignoring the girl.

"That's kind, but-"

"And we'll hire a temporary assistant for you." Kaede continued.

"But seriously-" Sango said as she started flinging her arms around.

"I am serious," Kaede said with a smirk as she stopped suddenly and looked towards the girl. Sango was a nervous wreck. "Now get to work, Agent Eleven," Sango stood, shocked, as she closed her eyes and breathed deep while Kaede walked into another office.

"Oh. My. God. What they hell just happened?" Sango whispered to herself.

"Looks like your manager," a girl said from behind the demon slayer. Sango whipped around and found that it was Kagome's nurse, Haru, who was a water half demon. Sango then took the time and examined her surroundings. Once she looked, she found light blue walls mixed with pink and white. Then there were many hallways labeled with numbers.

"I'm in the infirmary," Sango sighed.

"You want to lie down?" Haru asked, concerned.

"No, no," Sango said quietly as she stumbled on her heels as she turned around towards the door that lead to the hallway inside the secret building for the agency. Haru quickly helped the girl stay balanced.

"I think you should sit down," Haru said. "And I'll go get you some water," The water half demon then led the demon slayer to a lounge chair then went to get some cold water out of the refrigerator. "Here,"

"Thanks," Sango said, still slightly dazed.

"Are you okay? Dizzy? Headache? Anything?" Haru asked.

"No, I'm okay now," Sango said as she drank out of the water bottle greedily.

* * *

"Where is that half demon?" Koga asked his assistant as he walked out of his office door.

"He _just _got out of the hospital this morning; don't you think he would've taken the day off?" Shippo asked as he put a call on hold.

"Feh, he got a concussion once and he came to work the next day." Koga scoffed. "What makes this time so different?"

"He has medication this time," Shippo said before he put a finger up to silence the wolf while pressing a button on the office phone. "Naibun Shouri, you've reached Koga Osamu's office,"

"Okay, hi, this is the third time my phone call has been transferred, and I want an answer, _NOW._" A female voice said in a frustrating voice.

"Okay, okay," Shippo said nervously. "We're sorry for switching your call so many times,"

"Yeah, you better. Then I get put on hold by you!" The female yelled.

"I'm sorry," Shippo said uneasily.

"First it was that stupid assistant of your manager who is _apparently _out today, then I get transferred over to you CEO who rudely said that I need to be transferred to you after being put on hold for twenty minutes, then _you _put me on hold!" the female yelled again. Koga, who was listening with his demonic hearing, winced.

"We apologize," Shippo desperately said.

"Yeah, now I want my questioned answered before I get fired!"

"Okay, what is your question?" Shippo asked as he took a deep breath.

"The shipments for Iceland have _not _come and we ran out of stock for footballs."

"Which kind of football? Soccer football or American football?" Shippo asked calmly.

"Soccer football you idiot! Do you _think _Iceland is in America? NO!" the female yelled.

"Someone needs to go to a coo-coo hut," Koga said as he whistled slowly. Shippo hissed at him to shut up before listening to the call.

"My apologies." Shippo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is your whole _country _out of footballs?"

"No, just this one very popular store, you know the one that is in the center of the city." The lady sneered.

'_No, I wouldn't know. Do you think I have a map of all of the stores in this whole damn world memorized?' _Shippo thought dryly as he kept from yelling. "Well let me just check the computer."

"You better. Those footballs were supposed to come _two days _ago." The lady said snottily.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Shippo said tightly. He then clicked keys on his computer until he came up to the page with the shipments to Iceland.

"Yeah, inconvenience alright. It's the middle of football season and we had to turn down _many, MANY _customers."

'_Either that or they just wanted to get out of there.' _Koga thought as he looked away. _'And far, far, far awwwwaaaaaaaaaay from you.'_

"Okay, the shipments for Iceland," Shippo said as the page loaded.

"Finally," the lady scoffed.

'_I swear, if I wouldn't get fired, I would hang up on you.' _Shippo thought as his eyebrow ticked. "Okay, here's the problem,"

"Stop going around the damn bush and tell me _where the hell the shipments are!_" the female yelled.

'_Oh lovely, whatever man marries you must be very lucky.' _Shippo thought sarcastically. "There has been a few lightning storms in Norway, which is where the shipments get dropped off before going to Iceland."

"So? What does lightning storms have to do with anything?" The lady said stupidly. Shippo grinded his teeth together before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath then continuing with his job that he thought didn't pay enough for the torture.

"Well a plane can't take off in lightning storms. Therefore the shipments cannot take flight into the air and get to Iceland," Shippo said tightly.

"Fine, whatever," the girl said, voicing her eyes which rolled.

"Alright," Shippo said, uncertain where else the conversation was going.

"Just when the hell are they getting here?"

"When the storms let up until at least regular storms." Shippo said.

"Whatever, just get them here." With that, the female hung up. Shippo clutched the phone tightly, almost using his demonic powers to crush the poor object.

"Ouch," Koga said with a wide smile. "Wouldn't want to be you."

"In the office!" Shippo yelled as he pointed to the door. "Answer your own damn phone!"

"Alright, jeez," Koga said as he chuckled. The wolf demon then opened his office door and went in then sat on his desk chair.

"Whoever sent me that call is going to die." Shippo threatened as another call came in. The fox demon groaned. "Damn, Inuyasha. I never realized how many calls you have."

* * *

"Hello?" a female voice said from over the phone.

"Hi, Kaede, this is Ayame," Ayame said.

"Oh, Ayame, how you doing?" Kaede asked.

"Fine, but I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?" Kaede asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

"About those models that we got assigned to," Ayame said. "What about Kagome's?"

"Oh, they'll be going with Sango." Kaede said, nonchalantly.

"Okay, how's Sango handling things?" Ayame asked; amusement evident in her voice.

"I believe she's stressed out," Kaede said with a laugh. "Anyways, the models are here for a few months while the new clothing line for our own company for winter is finishing."

"And what about the Naibun Shouri line?"

"They are in charge of their own models." Kaede said mischievously.

"You made the contract like that, didn't you?" Ayame said, suspiciously.

"That's why you should always read a contract,"

"Ha, alright. So about the models, all we're supposed to do is take them places and let them enjoy Japan?"

"Exactly,"

"Okay, I got it." Ayame said. "Are you sure you don't want me to help Sango?"

"Let's test Agent Eleven, shall we?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea. She doesn't handle stress very well."

"She will do fine. If she messes something up, we got it covered."

"Alright, if you say so." Ayame said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, Ayame. Bye."

"Bye," Ayame then hung up her phone and leaned into the back of her leather office chair. "I never realized how much work Kagome does. Damn." She said to herself. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! **

**Relaxing chapter, isn't it?**


	19. Realize

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Owner is: Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Realize

"I'm fine mom,"

"…"

"I know,"

"…"

"I love you too,"

"…"

"I know I'm going to die of an early age if I keep getting brain damage," Kagome sighed into the phone as she leaned her elbows on the counter in her kitchen.

"…"

"Yes, I'll be more careful," Kagome said as she slightly rolled her eyes and crossed her fingers.

"…"

"Alright, love you. Bye," Kagome said before pulling the phone away and pressed the red end button on her cell phone then took a deep breath. "I love my mother, but sometimes she seems like she's going crazy," Kagome said as she went around the island counter then plopped down on a bar stool. She sighed then held her head in her hands.

_RING RING_

Kagome looked down at her cell phone again and found that one of her 'sisters' was calling her. Tiredly, Kagome put the phone next to her ear and pressed the green talk button. The priestess waited a second before taking a breath.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Still tired?" the female voice asked sympathetically from the other line.

"Yeah," Kagome said tiredly.

"You know, you just got out of the coma two days ago after a week and a half. Why don't you just take the day off?"

"Because you're struggling with being manager, I saw you near tears as you talked to Kaede about it." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"Wha-? When?" Sango asked.

"When I came out of the infirmary doors." Kagome said. "You were talking in the hall."

"Well, Kaede was reassuring me that the most is about a week extra before you would come back." Sango said. "Why don't you take another week off?"

"Because, I'm going back and helping you." Kagome said.

"No, Kagome, please don't, I don't want you to exhaust yourself," Sango pleaded. "I'll be fine; I'll just handle some calls and have that assistant help me."

"I heard that your assistant sucked," Kagome said playfully. "Actually, I overheard _you _say it."

"Well," Sango said as she laughed nervously.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," Kagome began. "I'll come in, but you'll be co-manager to me."

"But Kagome, I still don't think this is a good idea." Sango said.

"Well too bad," Kagome said.

"You shouldn't be stressed out!" Sango reminded. Kagome laughed.

"Sango, being manager is easy," Kagome said. "I'll see you in twenty,"

"That better be days, Kagome,"

"Nope," Kagome said playfully. "Bye," With that, she hung up the phone before the demon slayer could utter another word. The priestess then walked up the stairs in her house with her faithful two tail dog demon following her.

* * *

"Damn," Sango whispered as she hung up her cell phone. She then slumped into the office chair. "I'm making her sleep on the couch that's in here,"

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're supposed to be here?" Miroku asked as he chased his boss down the hall.

"Keh, why shouldn't I be? This is where I work." Inuyasha said back.

"Yes, that's true, but the doctor said no stress for two weeks." Miroku said as he sped in front of the half demon and blocked the door way into his manager's office. "Go home; it's for your own good."

"Keh, no way," Inuyasha said as he pushed the monk out of the way and entered his office. Miroku stumbled before getting his balance and walking into the office as well.

"Okay, but if that stress fracture of yours worsens, it's not my fault." Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes slightly.

"Go back to your own desk," Inuyasha said as he plopped into his leather office chair and began to log into his office computer with his account.

"Alright," Miroku said as he left. "If you die it isn't my fault!" Miroku said from outside the wall.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he leaned back into his chair.

* * *

"What is it, Agent Twenty-five?" Agent 39 asked as they hid behind a brick building.

"Huh?" Agent 25 said stupidly.

"We're on our own here, you know," Agent 39 said. "Agent 09 is still recovering and Agent 11 has a shit load of work to do."

"I know, I'm sorry," Agent 25 apologized as they crept into an ally on the other side of the building.

"What's gotten you so distracted?" Agent 39 asked as they got out of the ally and stopped near central mall.

"N-nothing," Agent 25 said nervously.

"Sure it is," Agent 39 said sarcastically. "Would it have to do anything with that guy over there?"

"Wh-what guy?" Agent 25 played.

"Thought so," Agent 39 said. "You know, why don't you talk to him? It's worth a shot if you like him so much,"

"We're missing our mission here, Agent Thirty-Nine," Agent 25 said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I know, and I have my eyes peeled." Agent 39 replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's just Koga, go talk to him. Look, he's standing alone at the mall entrance."

"I can't just go and talk to him _like this_!" Agent 25 hissed. "He'll know who I am if I take my helmet off and walk up to him in this outfit,"

"True," Agent 39 said.

"Besides, I don't like him anymore," Agent 25 said, almost in a whisper.

"Right," Agent 39 said sarcastically before becoming quiet. "Enemy at three o'clock." Agent 25 looked at the clock direction and spotted their victim.

"Alright," Agent 25 said. _'This invisible demon mall thief is going down.' _Agent 25 thought as her and her partner launched into action.

* * *

The wolf demon leaned against the bricked outer wall of central mall in downtown Tokyo. He yawned before looking at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Koga looked around before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jean pants. Sighing, the wolf demon looked off towards his right and his eyes popped open. In front of him, was an invisible demon who was lurking around.

'_That must be the invisible mall thief.' _Koga concluded in his mind as he prepared himself to launch at the unsuspecting demon. _'Good thing the agency modified everyone's eyes to see invisible things. Well at least see a faded version of the invisible object. Ghosts don't count though.' _

Suddenly, two figures in white and black jumped out from god knows where and attacked at the demon, dragging it back into the depths of the shadows in an ally before anyone could see anything. Though Koga knew better and saw the forms of the figures and outlines as well as the agent number which was imprinted on the collar of their outfits.

'_Two female agents,' _Koga thought as he relaxed. _'Only Agent Twenty-five and Thirty-nine though. Seems like their top agent, Agent Nine is still recovering. Who knows what Agent Eleven is doing? Whatever, it's not my problem. Though Agent Nine should get thanks from the other three. While I was showing the lovely Misaki Baduro around town, they got their asses saved by Agent Nine.' _The male wolf demon then looked up in time to see his recruit come towards him.

"Hey," Misaki said in a flirting tone.

"You made it," Koga said with a smile as he pushed off the wall and placed a clawed hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was late. There's traffic from here and the hotel," Misaki then gave an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," Koga said as he grinned, showing a white fang from between his lips.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"No, not that long," Koga lied; truthfully he'd been waiting for a good half an hour. The wolf demon kept his hands on Misaki's lower back as he looked towards the direction the female agents dragged the invisible demon away. Seeing a splatter of blood fly to the ground, Koga quickly acted. "Let's go this way," Koga insisted as he led the girl a different direction.

"Alright," Misaki said.

"What do you want to do?" Koga asked as they walked to a different entrance in the mall, away from the blood.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could buy some clothes and you say if I look good in them or not," Misaki said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure, I guess," Koga said uneasily.

"Or maybe someplace quiet, like a movie?" Misaki suggested again.

"Let's see the movie first so we don't have to bring all of your bags into the theater." Koga said with a smile as he got out of shopping with the girl, at least for a little while.

"Okay," Misaki readily agreed. With that, the couple veered off towards the movie theater and chose a movie. Choosing to see a horror movie, courtesy of Koga, the two walked up to the cashier.

"Two for _The Last House on the Left,_" Koga said as he paid.

"Alright, that's $12.53," The girl at the register said. Accepting the money, she placed the money in the machine then handed the wolf demon the change and tickets. "Have fun on your date." Neither corrected the girl at the assumption as they walked into the room that was showing the movie.

* * *

"Kagome," Sango whined. "Rest, please? I'm begging you."

"Sango," Kagome sighed. "I'm fine,"

"But you're pale!" Sango said as she begged the priestess to step away from the computer. "I know I messed up everything on the orders and shipping and others stuff, but I'll fix it!"

"Sango, I was always this pale." Kagome said as she blinked her eyes in amusement.

"No you weren't," Sango said as she started thinking about it.

"Well, since I entered the hospital. Lying in the same room with almost no sunlight can really do something to the color of your skin," Kagome said. "I'm fixing this for you,"

"No, don't do that," Sango begged. "You're going to exhaust yourself,"

"Geez, you're worst than my mother," Kagome said.

"I know, but it's my fault all of this happened and I feel bad for making you fix things,"

"This is my job, relax will you?" Kagome asked as she turned back towards the computer and fixed all of the orders and products they were making. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Call Naibun Shouri and ask if they have the models for their clothing line,"

"Are the modeling prototypes ready to be shipped?" Sango asked, in astonishment. "I thought they weren't supposed to be finished for another month."

"No, you got the dates mixed up. Our own clothing line started production after the contract was signed with Naibun Shouri," Kagome said without looking up from the computer.

"Oh," Sango whispered. "I'm sorry,"

"No big deal," Kagome said with a soft smile. "Nothing that will permanently mix up the dates."

"Sorry," Sango said worriedly.

"You tried your best under pressure, you're fine. And I know you don't handle pressure well." Kagome said. "Now help me out and call, please?"

"Sure, right away," Sango said as she scrambled out of the office towards her receptionist desk outside. "Excuse me," Sango said as two men walked pass her through the doorway into Kagome's office.

"No problem," a man said with a French accent. Sango then closed the door behind her. "Miss Kagome,"

"Olivier," Kagome said as she looked up. "And Federico,"

"How are you feeling?" Federico, the Spain model, asked as he and the other model approached the priestess.

"I'm okay," Kagome answered as the Spaniard leaned on the desk.

"You look a little pale, no?" Olivier, the French model, said as he took her chin and turned her face from side to side. Kagome laughed as the French man let go of her face.

"Sango said the same thing," Kagome said. "I was just in one room for too long,"

"Qué pasó?" Federico asked, forgetting what the words were in English. **(What happened?)**

"I… I got in between a fight and got kicked in the head." Kagome said, almost nervously. "Small coma and a broken leg," Kagome said, going with Sango's story which was the broken leg.

"Ouch," Olivier winced. "Doit avoir du mal," **(Must have hurt.)**

"Hurt a lot," Kagome replied. "I'm sorry for leaving you without a tour guide for a while,"

"Do not worry, pretty lady," Olivier said.

"Yes, we show ourselves around with the help of your pretty friend." Federico said.

"I promise I'll show you around downtown tomorrow," Kagome said before smiling fondly. "What are you doing here?"

"We decided to visit you," Federico said.

"That's very kind of you," Kagome said. "You can leave if you want; it's pretty boring around here,"

"Alright, we meet you in front of building in limo at six tomorrow, no?" Olivier said.

"That's good," Kagome said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Adios," Federico said with a wave. **(Bye.)**

"Adieu," Olivier said as he walked behind the Spaniard. **(Bye.)**

"Bye," Kagome said with a smile then got back to work.

* * *

'_Those were the two models that Kagome was suppose to show around town,' _Sango thought. _'But I did that instead.' _Sango shook her head as she got back to work. Quickly grabbing the phone Sango dialed the number as she sat in the swiveling chair, since the hired assistant went on break.

"Naibun Shouri Sports Utility Company, you've reached Inuyasha Takahashi's office, Miroku speaking." Miroku said from the other line after three rings.

"Yes, this is Nayamashii Suterusu, this is Sango Takara." Sango said.

"Oh, hello my dear Sango," Miroku said, flirtatiously.

"Save it, please? I'm having a tough week." Sango said tensely.

"Of course," Miroku said instantly. "Being an agent and all and filling in for Agent Nine at work and missions. That must be tough," Miroku slipped.

"Wh-what?" Sango asked, shocked.

"I meant that with um… Ms…. Um… Higurashi missing because of injury of… uh…" Miroku stumbled. Sango thought quickly.

"What a-are you talking about?" Sango asked nervously. "What agent?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, my lovely," Miroku said nervously. "So what did you want?"

"Um," Sango said, losing her train of thought. "Oh yeah, does your company have th-the models ready for the um… outfits…er… uh, sporting uniforms?"

"Yes, we are using our regular Japanese models with an addition of a model from Hokkaido who flew in."

"Okay, um… my manager would like you guys to send in the sizes of these models for the clothing," Sango said.

"Alright, we'll send it right away," Miroku said.

"Okay, thank you," Sango said quickly as she slammed down the phone and rushed towards Kagome.

* * *

'_Shit, why did I say that?' _Miroku groaned. _'She's going to go tell everyone now,'_

"Miroku," a voice said from the small intercom that was the phone on the desk. Miroku, startled, shakily pressed the red button and spoke into the metal contraption.

"Y-yeah?" Miroku said, still a bit shaken.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked through the speaker of the desk phone.

"N-nothing," Miroku said as he took a breath. "So what's up?"

"I need you to call Nayamashii Suterusu and ask if the prototypes for the models are ready yet."

"Oh, they were ready, but they needed the sizes of the models sent to them." Miroku said.

"Okay, I'll send them in. But can you still call them and ask when they will send in the first stock shipping so we could finalize the clothing?"

"Um, I think _you _should do that," Miroku said.

"Why? You're my assistant," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I think it will be better if you do. You know what you want to know, not me," Miroku said.

"Um, alright, but I think there's something wrong with you." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone intercom. Miroku sighed.

"You have no idea," Miroku whispered.

* * *

"KAGOME!"

"What?" Kagome asked calmly as her friend rushed into the office.

"We have a problem," Sango said as she barged into the room and towards the priestess's desk.

"What is it? Did the orders get mixed up?" Kagome asked.

"Bigger problem. Much, _much, _bigger problem."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"The receptionist for the manager at Naibun Shouri knows you're an agent." Sango blurted out. The room became eerily quiet as Kagome's eyes widen.

* * *

"That was easy enough." Rin said as she disinfected her hand with hand sanitizer.

"Yeah," Ayame said as she put on her shirt in the locker room in headquarters.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Rin thought absently as she continued to rub her hands together with hand sanitizer.

"Kagome is probably doing a shit load of work." Ayame said, thinking out loud.

"Wait, she came to work?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you know how stubborn she is." Ayame said. "I just hope she isn't working herself to death."

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Rin asked. "Not that Sango was a bad manager, or anything, but she mixed up quite a few dates and numbers." Ayame laughed.

"Well you know Sango and her stress." Ayame said. "Let's go check up on them."

"That's a good idea," Rin said as they went out of the locker room. "Oof," Rin huffed as she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh Rin, I'm sorry," a female said, also on the ground from the impact.

"Kagome," Ayame said as she helped the two girls up. "What are you running for?"

"We have a problem," Sango said as she ran towards them, a few steps behind the priestess.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Someone knows I'm an agent," Kagome said.

"Who?" Ayame and Rin chimed together.

"The receptionist to the manager of Naibun Shouri." Kagome said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"How?" Ayame asked, frantic.

"I-I don't know," Kagome said. "But I have to go tell Kaede." With that, the four girls ran towards their CEO's office. _'I thought that secret was safe. How did they find out? Wait, I was unconscious that one time with the male agents, did they-? Are they…_them_?' _Kagome thought as they ran down the hall.

* * *

"So, did you call Nayamashii Suterusu?" Miroku asked, a bit nervously as he and the half demon walked down the hall, finished with their job for the day.

"They said to call later. The manager was busy today." Inuyasha said. "I can only imagine, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

"She just woke up from that coma thing, and I bet her replacement messed things up, considering we received something that we didn't even ask for or ordered." Inuyasha said. "Poor girl,"

"Having feelings for her?" Miroku asked.

"Keh! Why would I?! She cheated on me!" Inuyasha yelled as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Maybe not," Miroku said.

"What is _that _suppose to mean? Are you taking _her _side?"

"Think about it. That one week, the female agents were running around at night everyday of that one single week. The week that you decided to break up with her. Who knows, maybe she wasn't cheating and was actually busy."

"But she-" Inuyasha started, but couldn't finish his sentence. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, ask?" Miroku said nonchalantly while they waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"Oh, smart idea," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "What am I supposed to say? Oh, hey, Kagome, I know you're an agent and I was wondering if you were actually cheating on me or busy with those stupid demons and running around at night while you ditched me?"

"Maybe," Miroku said as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors. "Ask, or be kept in the dark and never know the truth." With that, the monk walked away towards his car while leaving a speechless half demon behind.

'_Ask? Feh, yeah right.' _Inuyasha huffed in his mind before going to his own car. _'At least I don't have work tomorrow. It's a Saturday.' _

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight," Kagome said as she closed her eyes. "You're _allowing _us to meet the male league?"

"Precisely," Kaede said with a soft smile.

"After _all _of this time of keeping it a secret, you just up and say we can meet them?" Sango asked.

"And after all of the secrets and lies," Rin said next.

"I didn't say announce it to the world. Just introduce yourselves to the male agents." Kaede said.

"But who are they?" Ayame asked.

"That, Ayame, is a secret you have to figure out." Kaede said with a grin.

"But-" Kagome started to say. _'The secret of _me _being an agent is already out. But to who? Is Naibun Shouri the male league? Or is it just the receptionist towards Inuyasha that knows?' _Kagome thought.

"I believe you girls should head home. It's getting late." Kaede said as she started to pick up her own papers. The group looked at the clock and found that it said six o'clock.

"Oh, alright," Sango said.

"See you on Monday." Rin said as they departed from the room.

"I believe that this has become very stressful for the girls," Kaede said with slight amusement after the door to her office closed. "If only they look right under their noses."

* * *

"I had a fun time, Koga," Misaki said, flirtingly as they stood in front of the hotel room.

"Me too," Koga said. Misaki leaned on her door as Koga stood in front of her. She leaned in closer towards the wolf demon, catching his lips in her own. Koga stood shocked for a mere second before responding. "Looks like someone got caught in my spell," Koga said as they parted. Misaki blushed.

"That was… corny, but I guess you're right." Misaki said as she quickly unlocked her door with the room card. "Well, good night."

"Night," Koga said with a grin as she closed the door. The wolf demon then walked down to the elevator then left the hotel. _'Maybe I'll pursue you further, Misaki.' _The wolf demon thought as he walked to his car.

* * *

A figure leaned against the door while slowly slumping to the ground. Sitting on her butt while her knees were propped up, Misaki touched her lips with the tips of two of her fingers. Her mind going a million miles a minute with random thoughts and images.

'_I just kissed him.' _Misaki thought. _'He didn't mind. Maybe I have a chance with him.' _Misaki smiled to herself as she thought about the soft kiss good night she just received.

* * *

…Saturday Morning…

"Keiko, let's go!" Kagome yelled throughout the large house as she put on her black and white Puma gym shoes at the front door. The two tail demon came running out of the living room and stood in front of the priestess. Kagome smiled and put the leash on the dog's collar then opened the door while putting one headphone in one of her ears.

"Woof," Keiko barked as they started a slow jog down the block. _"Are we going to the park?"_

"Yeah, it's a nice day." Kagome answered as she listened to some music. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"_No, I like the park," _Keiko barked as she jogged alongside the priestess.

* * *

"Finally, a day without being manager!" Sango sighed as she plopped down on her living room couch. "I don't know how Kagome does it."

"Mew," the two tail cat demon meowed from the arm of the couch. _"Because she's use to it."_

"That's true," Sango said.

"_And you have anxiety," _Kirara meowed happily.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Sango said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"_Yesterday, the mysterious mall thief disappeared and out of sight. No robberies have been committed since, though authorities are unsure if the mysterious person is still there in hiding, or has left." _A female reporter said from in front of Central Mall Tokyo. _"It is rumored that the mysterious men and women in black and white have taken care of the problem, though their identities are still unknown. This is Aya Naoko, reporting to you live in front of Central Mall, back to you Kyo." _With that, the reporter bowed before the screen switched to a mall newscaster behind a desk.

"Good job Rin and Ayame," Sango said. "Too bad our identity might be revealed. But not to the news."

"Mew," Kirara meowed. _"What do you mean?"_

"That stupid receptionist, Miroku, knows that Kagome is an agent." Sango scoffed as she lifted her legs to cross them over the back of the couch as she lay sideways.

"_How'd that happen?" _Kirara asked as she lay down on the arm of the couch.

"We're not sure." Sango replied while flipping through the channels.

"_Did Kagome come in contact with anyone besides you guys?" _

"Well, there was that coma bit where she was helping the male agents."

"_Did they take off her helmet at the hospital or something?" _The statement froze Sango in her channel flipping as she dropped the remote.

"If that's true… You don't think that they're…"

"_Maybe," _Kirara meowed.

"Damn! I was so caught up in helping Kagome fix the damage I did to the business that I totally missed the obvious!" Sango yelled as she abruptly stood up from the couch and ran to get her cell phone. Sango then scrambled to type in the phone number before pressing it up to her ear.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

'_Come on,' _Sango thought anxiously. _'Pick up,'_

"_You've reached Kagome's phone, sorry I couldn't answer your call. Leave a message!" _Kagome's voice said happily.

"Damn," Sango whispered.

_Beep_

"Kagome, I have something important to tell you. Surprisingly, Kirara was the one to give me the idea, but call me. This is Sango by the way." Sango said before she hung up the phone. _'Maybe I should tell Ayame and Rin.' _Sango thought.

* * *

"Ha-ha that was _so _much fun!" Rin said laughing as she and her boyfriend walked out of the mall doors. "I never thought Dance Dance Revolution could be so fun."

"I thought you said you've played before," Shippo said.

"I have, but playing with you makes things so different." Rin said while laughing. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem," Shippo said as he kissed her on the forehead. "So, do you want to do anything now?"

"Um…" Rin said, unsurely, as she looked up at the sky. Shippo watched her think as she stared into space, almost literally. Just then, a man on a motorcycle with a black helmet drove by, parking in an available spot. Having a random image pop into his mind, Shippo thought back to the competition in Hokkaido, female agents in white while the male agents in black. The fox demon gasped. "Shippo?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked, snapping out of his stupor.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"N-No, nothing," Shippo said nervously. Rin arched her eyebrow.

"You sure? Because I asked you something."

"You did? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shippo asked, gripping their laced hands tighter.

"Well I asked if you wanted to go out for some lunch." Rin said again.

"Yeah, sure," Shippo said. "Where do you want to go?"

"How bout' that small diner two blocks from here?" Rin asked.

"That's a nice place." Shippo said as he started leading his girlfriend to the diner. _'She's an agent.' _Shippo realized in his mind.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about.' _Rin thought as she was dragged to the diner. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. With her free hand, the guns woman pulled out her phone and looked at the text message. Rin gasped inwardly as she read the message then looked up at the fox demon.

Shippo stared ahead of him as he thought about Agent 09 and what happened nearly two weeks ago. He didn't pay attention to his girlfriend, who was in her own world as well. With a side glance, Shippo saw that she was staring at him in wonderment, confusion, and awe.

'_What is she looking at me like that for?' _Shippo thought. _'Should I tell her I know she's an agent?' _

* * *

'_Damn, I'm bored.' _Ayame thought as she sat alone in a metal chair, drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie in the mall. Looking around she spotted many more people than two days ago. _'People must've heard that the invisible thief was gone.' _She thought.

Ayame looked around again and found 'SALE' signs in red and white. Clothing stores, jewelry stores, banks. Everything a girl could want to do, centralized in one place, sometimes gets boring. The female wolf demon as she saw the store that she worked for. Nayamashii Suterusu. Looking around again, Ayame saw a different wave of people. Inside the wave, she saw a familiar figure.

'_Koga,' _Ayame thought, perking up a little and sitting straight in her chair while fixing her outfit and the sunglasses which sat on top of her head then watching him walk by, hoping he notices her. Koga looked at her direction and smiled, coming towards her. _'Oh god, he's coming this way.'_

"Hey," Koga said, showing her his pearly whites.

"Hi," Ayame said, a bit nervous.

"Ayame, right?"

"Yeah," Ayame said. "A-and you're Koga?"

"That's me," Koga said with a smirk. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure, go ahead." Ayame said, sounding a bit too excited. _'Damn, that wasn't a good tone of voice.' _groaned the female wolf demon in her mind.

"You here alone?"

"Yeah, kind of," Ayame said.

"Kind of? Someone ditch you or something?"

"No! No, I just came here alone." Ayame said, lowering her voice from the outburst.

"That was a fun idea." Koga said, sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha, what about you? You're alone." Ayame shot back.

"Oh contraire, little lady." Koga said. "I'm meeting someone here."

"Oh," Ayame said quietly. Her phone then vibrated in her purse. Looking up, she saw the other wolf demon looking around the mall, for that one person he was meeting here. Ayame looked at her phone and read the text. With confused and shocked eyes, she looked at the man sitting at the same table as her.

'_Ayame is one of the girl agents.' _Koga thought absently as he looked for Misaki. _'She's the only demon in there group, so she's Agent Twenty-five.' _Koga thought as he saw the girl he was waiting for. "Misaki, over here!" the girl waved then started coming towards him, noticing the other girl, giving her a dark glare.

"Hey Koga," Misaki said, giving Koga a peck on the cheek. Ayame's face reddened in both embarrassment and anger.

"Hey," Koga said back. "Misaki I would like you to meet my friend Ayame. Ayame this is Misaki."

"Hi," Ayame said with a fake smile. _'Great, not only do I realize he's one of the male agents, he's got a girlfriend. I guess the girls were right, I waited too long.' _Ayame thought.

"Hi," Misaki said, acting nice, though inside she felt like pushing the girl off of her seat.

"Well we're going to go to the aquarium," Koga announced. "Would you like to join us Ayame?"

"Uh," Ayame said, speechless.

'_No, don't bring her.' _Misaki thought bitterly.

"I don't know. It's just supposed to be you two; I don't want to be a third wheel." Ayame replied.

"Well she said no, so let's go." Misaki said, hurriedly.

"I'm not just going to leave her alone. Come on, you'll have a great time," Koga said, hoisting the red haired wolf demon to her feet.

"But-" Ayame tried.

"You'll have fun." Koga said, dragging both girls to the aquarium a few blocks away.

'_Great, just perfect.' _Misaki thought angrily.

'_Oh, boy, what did I get myself into?' _Ayame thought.

* * *

"Hey," A male voice said. Kagome looked to her side and saw the one person she really didn't want to talk to.

"Hi," Kagome strained out as she kept on a fast pace running around the lake in the park.

"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked, keeping up with her. "Damn, you run fast."

"Well anything to get away from you." Kagome said, a bit coldly as Keiko ran alongside her. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry,"

"I'm sure you are." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Can we at least stop running?"

"No,"

"Okay," With that, Inuyasha ran quicker and got in front of her, turning himself around so he ran backwards, facing her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you."

"You know, guys don't usually apologize for breaking up with me unless they want something. What do you want?" Kagome accused.

"I thought it over and I realized you weren't cheating. At least, that's the option I'm leaning towards."

"So?"

"So I know _why _you ditched me on our dates." Inuyasha said, huffing as he ran backwards faster. _'Damn, running backwards sucks.' _He thought.

"And what's the reason?" Kagome asked, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"I know you're an agent." Inuyasha blurted. Kagome paused in her speech for only a second.

"An agent? What agent?"

"You know what kind."

"CIA agent?"

"No, seriously, Kagome,"

"I seriously don't know," Kagome said, emphasizing her speech. "What are you saying? That I'm a police agent? Travel agent?"

"No a secret agent," Inuyasha said.

"You mean the secret service?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed as they kept running. "I know you're Agent Nine."

"Agent Nine? The ninth agent of what?" Kagome played stupid.

"Oh god," Inuyasha groaned. "Agent Nine of Nayamashii Suterusu. The female league. The secret demon hunters. Us."

"Us?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Well then _Agent Eight, _nice to see you're okay from the attack two weeks ago." Kagome said. She then sped forward, around the half demon.

"Wait," Inuyasha whispered, turning around, looking at the priestess's back. "Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, running faster to keep up with her.

"Bits and pieces fit together like a puzzle." Kagome said calmly.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **

**THEY FINALLY KNOW WHO THE OTHER IS! Kind of…**

**Please review! Please! Please! Please!**


	20. Fun With Secrets

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, the cute two eared half demon or the other characters. Only the ones I made up on my own.**

* * *

Fun with Secrets

"I know you're an agent." Inuyasha blurted. Kagome paused in her speech for only a second.

"An agent? What agent?"

"You know what kind."

"CIA agent?"

"No, seriously, Kagome,"

"I seriously don't know," Kagome said, emphasizing her speech. "What are you saying? That I'm a police agent? Travel agent?"

"No a secret agent," Inuyasha said.

"You mean the secret service?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed as they kept running. "I know you're Agent Nine."

"Agent Nine? The ninth agent of what?" Kagome played stupid.

"Oh god," Inuyasha groaned. "Agent Nine of Nayamashii Suterusu. The female league. The secret demon hunters. Us."

"Us?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Well then _Agent Eight, _nice to see you're okay from the attack two weeks ago." Kagome said. She then sped forward, around the half demon.

"Wait," Inuyasha whispered, turning around, looking at the priestess's back. "Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, running faster to keep up with her.

"Bits and pieces fit together like a puzzle." Kagome said calmly.

"Oh really," Inuyasha said calmly.

"Maybe you male agents aren't as smart as I thought you were originally. If you were smart, you would've figured it out a while ago."

"Oh? And you did?"

"Partly," Kagome said as she gave him a side glance.

"Me too," Inuyasha smirked.

"Hm," Kagome said, giving a smirk of her own.

"Ah, Miss Kagome," a man said in an accent. Kagome stopped her run and looked on the other side of her, the side where the half demon wasn't.

"Olivier," Kagome said with a wide smile. "How nice to run into you."

"Quite literally, no?" Olivier asked as he gave a kiss to her hand.

"Morning run?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the man as he took his lips away from the female's hand.

"Yes, yourself too, I take it?"

"That's right," Kagome said.

"I saw this man irritating you, is he a bother?" Olivier asked.

"No, in fact I was just leaving him. Besides, I can take care of him in a snap." Kagome said with a smirk. "Just like in Hokkaido," Kagome said softly enough so only half demons and demons could hear it.

"Ah, I'm sure. You are no weak woman." Olivier said. "Care to get a smoothie with me before we go out at six?"

"That'll be great," Kagome said, almost flirtatiously.

"Adieu," Olivier said to the stunned half demon. **(Bye.)**

"Yes, Adieu," Kagome said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha stood frozen.

'_How dare her.' _Inuyasha thought evilly. _'A _French _man?!'_

* * *

"Well we're going to go to the aquarium," Koga announced. "Would you like to join us Ayame?"

"Uh," Ayame said, speechless.

'_No, don't bring her.' _Misaki thought bitterly.

"I don't know. It's just supposed to be you two; I don't want to be a third wheel." Ayame replied.

"Well she said no, so let's go." Misaki said, hurriedly.

"I'm not just going to leave her alone. Come on, you'll have a great time," Koga said, hoisting the red haired wolf demon to her feet.

"But-" Ayame tried.

"You'll have fun." Koga said, dragging both girls to the aquarium a few blocks away.

'_Great, just perfect.' _Misaki thought angrily.

'_Oh, boy, what did I get myself into?' _Ayame thought.

The group of three walked out of the mall and walking towards the wonders of undersea life as one woman grumbled on the left side of the male while the other female was looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. The man of the group was giddy as ever as two woman fond over him, walking in the middle of the two girls happily.

Once there, Koga paid for the entrance fee for the three of them then entered, followed by the girls. Looking around, they found a map of the entire place. Quickly getting one, Ayame opened the map and looked for a different route from the 'love birds.'

'_I wonder if I can lose them.' _Ayame thought.

"Find anything interesting?" Koga asked suddenly, noticing that the other wolf demon was looking at a map.

"Uh," Ayame said, startled out of her thoughts. "N-no, just looking."

"Well let's go see the dolphins outside. I think they're having a show soon." Koga suggested.

"It'll be fun." Misaki said, straining out happiness.

"You two go ahead, I think I'll hang back and look at the…um…" Ayame quickly looked at the map as she paused in her sentence. "Goldfish," _'What?!' _Ayame thought loudly after she said that one word which she found on the map.

"Goldfish?" Misaki asked, thinking the female wolf demon was a bit crazy.

"Y-yeah. Goldfish," Ayame said as she put on a fake smile. "I was thinking of getting one and… and wanted to look at all the kinds and types."

"Can't you do that at the pet store?" Koga asked.

"Yeah," Ayame said, dragging out the word. "But I don't want to stand at the pet store like an idiot watching them all."

'_You're kind of sounding like a psychotic woman right now.' _Misaki thought, bitterly.

"Watching fish at an aquarium is much more normal." Ayame said, saying random things coming into her mind.

"Right," Koga said, unsure. "I'm sure the dolphin show is more entertaining though,"

"I know, but I'd rather do this," Ayame said. "You two sweethearts have fun,"

"Thanks," Misaki said, purely happy this time. Ayame nodded as she walked off towards the fish.

'_Weird girl,' _Koga thought. _'Though she was lying.' _Koga then smirked as he watched the retreating back of the female wolf demon. _'We'll meet again, Agent twenty-five.' _

* * *

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"N-No, nothing," Shippo said nervously. Rin arched her eyebrow.

"You sure? Because I asked you something."

"You did? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shippo asked, gripping their laced hands tighter.

"Well I asked if you wanted to go out for some lunch." Rin said again.

"Yeah, sure," Shippo said. "Where do you want to go?"

"How bout' that small diner two blocks from here?" Rin asked.

"That's a nice place." Shippo said as he started leading his girlfriend to the diner. _'She's an agent.' _Shippo realized in his mind.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about.' _Rin thought as she was dragged to the diner. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. With her free hand, the guns woman pulled out her phone and looked at the text message. Rin gasped inwardly as she read the message then looked up at the fox demon.

Shippo stared ahead of him as he thought about Agent 09 and what happened nearly two weeks ago. He didn't pay attention to his girlfriend, who was in her own world as well. With a side glance, Shippo saw that she was staring at him in wonderment, confusion, and awe.

'_What is she looking at me like that for?' _Shippo thought. _'Should I tell her I know she's an agent?'_

The couple then made it to the small diner, enjoying the 1970's look of the tiny place. The two then seated themselves at a booth as a girl walked up to them and placed menus down on the cleaned table.

"Hi, welcome to the 1970's. I'm Hotaru and I'll be your waitress today. I'll come back in a few minutes to take your orders, okay?" Hotaru said perkily as she bounced off.

"She seemed hyper," Shippo commented with a grin. The guns woman laughed as she opened up her menu.

"Yep," Rin said with a wide smile.

"So are you," Shippo said next.

"Oh ha-ha, mister." Rin said as she playfully grinned. The two then fell into a silence as they scanned the Americanized menu. "So what are you getting?"

"Cheese burger with fries. You?"

"I think I'll have chicken strips with fries." Rin said. The two then fell into another silence, though this one was a bit awkward, neither knowing what to say next.

"So," Shippo said as he breathed out.

"So," Rin repeated. _'What do I do? I don't know what to say anymore since I know he's hiding a secret. I'm hiding it too.' _The guns woman thought to herself worriedly.

"You okay?" Shippo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking, I guess."

"You seem worried. Something I can help with?"

"I don't know," Rin said as she looked down. "It's…complicated."

"How complicated?" Shippo asked, getting interested.

"Very," Rin said with an apologetic smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shippo suggested.

"Um," Rin said, thinking things through. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Alright then," Shippo said, a bit hurt. "If you can't trust me." Rin was shocked by the last statement that she sat erect and looked at her boyfriend.

"Can't trust you? Where'd you get that from?"

"Nothing," Shippo said with a shake of his head.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked as she came back.

* * *

"For the last time," Sango said angrily as she walked down the side walk of an outdoor shopping center. "NO!"

"But why not, my dear Sango?"

_SLAP_

"THAT'S WHY!" the demon slayer yelled as she slapped the man on the face for touching her inappropriately.

"But it's so tempting." Miroku said, nervously touching the red hand print on his left cheek.

"Keep those hands to yourself or I'll cut them off and put it in a jar then mail them to you." Sango threatened as she quickly turned around and stomped down the side walk with a couple of shopping bags.

"I know you can kick ass, but I'm okay with that!" Miroku yelled to her as she got farther away. He then ran to catch up to her, huffing and puffing as she walked in a faster pace.

"I'm sure you do," Sango said tightly.

"Oh?" Miroku asked, totally confused. Sango quickly dropped her shopping bags on the concrete ground as she pulled the monk's collar towards her with her two hands fisted in them.

"Look here, _monk,_" Sango sneered. "You know who I am and I know who you are."

"I know who you are, but who am I?" Miroku asked, with a smirk.

"Agent Twelve," Sango said in a whispered his.

"Hm, very clever, Agent Eleven." Miroku said, his smirk still in place. "And may I ask how you got to that conclusion?"

"Getting beat up by girls, are you, Miroku?" a voice said from approximately five feet away. The demon slayer and the monk looked to their side and saw a man in red mess shorts and a loose black t-shirt.

"Take your friend," Sango hissed as she threw the monk towards the man. "And keep him away if you don't want to find him smashed in the ground," With that, Sango grabbed her bags and crossed the street to another block of the outdoor mall.

"Geez, Miroku, what did you do?" the man asked as he pushed the thrown man off of him and onto his own feet.

"She knows," Miroku said simply. "Did you talk to… you know."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed.

"Something happened; care to tell me how Ms. Higurashi is?"

"Stupid girl, flirting around with little French men." Inuyasha hissed with a disgusted look on his face. "Like I care."

"Ah I see," Miroku said. "You still have feelings for her but she's found a new guy."

"I do _not _have feelings for that girl," Inuyasha hissed.

"Right," Miroku said, unbelieving. "So I'm guessing you talked to her."

"I ran into her at the park." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What was she doing there?" Miroku asked as the two of them started walking deeper into the mall as they talked.

"Taking a run, too, I guess."

"Did she say anything?" Miroku asked as he turned his head to give the half demon his full attention.

"She knew who we were before I could tell her anything," Inuyasha said.

"Looks like she's smarter than we anticipated," Miroku said. "This might be bad."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, being clever, she can easily manipulate our company without us even knowing and it would be totally legal. She already did once. Not to mention what she's done to other companies before ours." Miroku said as he looked down at the sidewalk with a finger to his chin.

"Keh, so what?"

"We're losing more money than gaining it with that uniform line of ours." Miroku reminded.

"Right," Inuyasha said.

"And she is one damn opponent for an agent."

"Again, so?"

"She'll calculate plans that we won't even see coming. She'll out shine us totally, leaving no spot light for us."

"We're up against the world, Miroku," Inuyasha reminded. "There has to be other countries that'll outshine the girls."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru looked up the statistics and the girls are on the top ten list." Miroku said.

"And us?"

"We're on the top ten too,"

"I don't see the problem,"

"We're number ten and the girls are second."

"We'll just beat them next year, big deal. At least we made the top ten." Inuyasha said as they walked towards the exit of the outdoor mall.

"Okay, but might I remind you that the top three agencies get five million dollars in prize money to _each _agent in the group?" Miroku said. Inuyasha paused in his steps and looked straight in front of him.

"Damn, they're going to rub it in." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Exactly," Miroku said.

"Then they'll think they're _so _much better than us." Inuyasha hissed. "Keh, whatever."

"Alright then," Miroku said. "Oh, and the new line is coming in on Monday, looks like their company is ahead of schedule, even when the screw ups were made by Ms. Takara."

"Get that new girl and our regular models ready," Inuyasha ordered.

"Alright, but its Saturday." Inuyasha grounded his teeth together.

"Do it on Monday!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Alright, jeez," Miroku said.

* * *

…Six P.M….

"Hola linda dama," Federico said as he saw the Japanese woman walk up to him and his modeling buddy. (Hello pretty lady,)

"Hola," Kagome said happily as she leaned up and kissed both men on their cheeks, a custom for Spain and France. **(Not sure if that's true, but go along with it)**

"Et comment faites-vous, sur cette belle soirée?" Olivier asked. (And how are you doing, on this fine evening?)

"Trés bien, merci," Kagome answered in French. (Very well, thanks,) "Let's get going, shall we?"

"That is an excellent idea," Federico said.

"Downtown, boys?" Kagome asked as she walked to her car, with the two foreign models following.

"Yes," Olivier said as they all stepped into the car with Kagome in the driver seat, Olivier in the passenger seat, and Federico in the back.

"Alright," Kagome said with a soft smile as she drove off.

* * *

'_FINALLY!' _Ayame yelled in her mind as she shakily walked out of the mall. _'Thank god I finally got away from love bird number one and two.' _The wolf demon then warily looked behind her to see any sign of the couple.

"You okay?" a voice said, startling the wolf demon out of her demonic skin.

"Rin!" Ayame said shocked. The wolf demon then took a deep breath and let it out.

"What happened?" Shippo asked who was holding the gunwoman's hand and standing next to her.

"Y-yeah," Ayame said. "Just trying to get away from your _crazy _friend." Shippo thought for a moment.

"Which one?" Shippo asked. Rin giggled slightly.

"Koga," Ayame said, finally regaining her composure. "He's been dragging me around _everywhere _with him and his _girlfriend._"

"Oh, you mean Misaki." Shippo said bluntly.

"Yeah," Ayame said through gritted teeth.

"Why'd he drag you everywhere?" Rin asked, innocently.

"I don't know, but I want to get away." Ayame said.

"You're not the only one." Shippo said.

"You too?" Ayame asked.

"More like Inuyasha, but sometimes," Shippo said.

"How bad could he be?" Rin asked. "I mean, he did cheat on Kagome when they were in high school, but he couldn't be _that _annoying."

"Just sometimes," Shippo said.

"Rin, can I talk to you?" Ayame asked.

"Sure," Rin said as she stared at the wolf demon expectantly.

"Alone," Ayame pushed.

"Oh," Rin said. "I'll be right back," the guns woman said to her boyfriend.

"Sure, take your time, I'll be over here." Shippo said, pointing towards a wooden bench in front of the mall entrance. Rin gave a thankful smile as Ayame dragged her away.

* * *

"And we're stalking her, why?" a male asked as he snuck up behind his friend.

"Shh!" the 'friend' hushed. "She'll hear us."

"She's not a demon," the first male said. "She would most likely sense us if anything else."

"Forget it! Just follow her," the second male hissed.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm seeing what she's doing with pretty boy."

"Which one?"

"Which one? What do you mean?"

"Well there are two who are standing on either side of her."

"What? Shit!"

"Someone's jealous,"

"I am not!"

* * *

"I wonder where that girl went." Koga wondered out loud. The girl hanging off his arm rolled her eyes as she tugged on the limb.

"Forget about her, we'd have more fun just the two of us anyways." Misaki said.

"Sure," Koga said, sarcastically.

'_Damn that girl,' _Misaki thought darkly.

"Maybe I should check up on her, just in case." Koga said as he fished out his cell phone from his pants pocket. _'Then again, she's an agent; she should be able to protect herself.' _Koga thought. Misaki looked at the phone evilly before flipping it closed in the wolf demon's hands.

"Forget about it, she's fine," Misaki said through clenched teeth. "We're supposed to have a good time, I'm sure that that's what she would want for you."

"I guess," Koga said unsurely as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about the food court, I'm starved."

"Alright," Koga said. "What do you want?"

"Salad is good."

'_Trying to watch your modeling body?' _Koga thought dryly as he walked towards the food court with the model hanging off his arm. _'Some guys' think that having a model hang off your arm is fun and cool, but really… some are pretty damn annoying.'_

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Rin asked as they rounded the corner of central mall.

"Rin, sweetie," Ayame said sympathetically.

"What is it?" Rin asked, confused.

"Do you know what Shippo does? You know, for work?" Ayame asked.

"He's the assistant of the top employee of the company Naibun Shouri, why?" Rin asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I meant other than that. Like secretly." Ayame explained.

"If it's about him being an agent for the male league, then yes, I know." Rin said.

"Oh," Ayame said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you tell him you knew?"

"No," Rin said sadly. "I didn't know how to."

"Maybe you should just bring it up. It couldn't be that bad considering you're an agent too." Ayame explained.

"I know, but it's awkward." Rin said. "Did you get the text from Sango?"

"Yep," Ayame said as she opened her phone and showed the gunwoman the text message.

"Me too," Rin said as she got out her own phone.

**Text Message**

_Big news, the male league company is Naibun Shouri. Most likely the guys that we know from there are agents like us considering they're young enough since when the agents get old, they retire from fighting but stay at the company. Never mind, anyways, watch out for the guys. I think they're on to our secret too. All of them. - Sango_

"Yep," Ayame said. "She's really worked up about this, isn't she?"

"You could say that again." Rin said. "But you know when Sango's stressed out. She can't think straight."

"And she's just looking after us." Ayame said. "Now go, I bet _Shippo _is waiting."

"You know, you should get a boyfriend," Rin said as she pointed a finger at her sister like friend. "How's Koga?"

"He's got a girlfriend."

"No way," Rin said, shocked. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ayame said a bit sadly. "I guess I waited too long."

"Maybe this is a sign." Rin said with a shrug. "Want to come with me and Shippo somewhere?"

"No, that's okay. I don't want to be a third wheel." Ayame said.

"Well then how about I hook you up?" Rin asked, mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked in a confused tone. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

"Sir," Rin said as she walked up to a complete stranger. After a few minutes of talking on Rin's part, she and the random man came up to the startled wolf demon. "This is my friend. Ayame this is James."

"Hi," James said politely as he held out his hand towards Ayame so she could shake it in greeting.

"He's from America," Rin explained.

"Ohayo," Ayame said in Japanese. (Hi,) "I mean, hi," the man laughed.

"Don't worry, I speak Japanese." James explained. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Ayame asked as they shook hands.

"Well a lot in a time span of two minutes." James said.

"Sorry about that. My _friend _is a little on the crazy side." Ayame said. She then noticed that the guns woman was missing. _'Damn her. Why'd she get me into this?' _

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee or something? You look like you've had a long day." James suggested. The man was fairly tall with light bronze skin and green eyes while wearing khaki's and a polo shirt.

"Do I look that bad?" Ayame asked, fixing her hair immediately.

"No, of course not," James corrected. "You just seem tired."

"Yeah, I guess I've had a long day."

"So coffee?"

"Sure," Ayame said happily as the man led her towards a small coffee shop on the other side of the street.

* * *

"You sure that was a smart idea?" Shippo asked as he leaned over his girlfriend to look at who she hooked up.

"Perfectly sure," Rin said as she peered around the corner of the building. "They are so hitting it off."

"Alright," Shippo said. "If something goes wrong, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"How do you know that?" Rin asked as she looked above her.

"I uh…" Shippo said nervously as he stood up straight again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, what do you think I'm saying?" Shippo asked, getting backed into the brick wall of central mall.

"I think you know what I think you're saying." Rin said.

"What are you doing? Interrogating me?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, maybe you know something and I'm trying to get you to spill it." Rin said as she backed up on her approached then played with a strand of hair absently. Shippo swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Maybe you know too and not telling me, Agent Thirty-nine," Shippo said in a whisper.

"I knew it," Rin said with a triumphant smile. "I knew it!" Shippo looked confused.

"You knew I knew?"

"Yup," Rin said happily. "And you didn't know I did, did you, Agent Thirty-eight?"

"I guess not," Shippo said with a small smile on his face as well.

"Well let's go do something," Rin said as she grabbed the fox demon's hand and dragged him away and into central mall.

* * *

"How about we grab some dinner?" Kagome suggested.

"Excellent idea mademoiselle." Olivier said as they walked on the sidewalk of downtown Tokyo.

"Yes, where shall we feast?" Federico asked.

"How about the sushi bar?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of a small Japanese diner.

"I love sushi," Federico said.

"You must be bored with raw fish," Olivier said.

"Not really," Kagome said as they entered. "I love sushi,"

"How many?" a waiter asked.

"Three," Kagome answered. The small group then got lead to a bar stool that was in front of a bar like counter with a rotating belt in front of it where sushi was being distributed constantly.

"I love the rotating sushi," Olivier said.

"Yes, it is a change from my own country." Federico said as they sat on either side of the priestess. Kagome smiled at the two models.

"I'm glad you like it. The sushi here is great." Kagome said as she put on a smile. The priestess then looked out of the corner of her eye and spotted a shadow. _'Someone's following.' _Kagome thought. "Um, can you gentlemen excuse me? I'm going to use the restroom."

"Certainly," Olivier said.

"Take your time," Federico said as the waiter placed plates in front of them on the bar like counter.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she slipped off with her purse. Once entering the bathroom, the priestess leaned on the sink and took out her phone and started to text someone. _'Hopefully Sango isn't too busy.'_

* * *

_Ring_

The demon looked away from her book and down at her phone which was on the coffee table in her living room. Sango sat up straight on her couch as she took the phone and looked at it.

**Text Message**

_Hey, I hope you're not too busy. Can you help me with a pest? Looks like Agent 08 and 12 are spying on me while I'm out with the models. Can you take care of them for me? – Kagome_

Sango blinked a few times as she read the message over. She then opened her full keypad phone and quickly typed a message as she shook her head.

_Can't handle them yourself? Just kidding, but why are they following you? –Sango_

_I don't know why. But I already ditched the guys because of that stupid coma. I can't bail on them now. - Kagome_

_Ha-ha, nice. Seems like you're a guy magnet. ;) – Sango_

_Ha-ha. So are you going to help me? Please Sango? I'll make it up to you. – Kagome_

_Sure, where are you? – Sango_

_The sushi diner downtown. Pink Flesh. Lovely name, huh? – Kagome_

_Yeah, I don't want to think about that name. I'll be there in a few. – Sango_

_Thanks so much :) – Kagome_

* * *

"Where is she going?" a man with silver hair asked his spying buddy.

"Looks like the ladies room to me." The other man with black hair said. "Let's follow."

"Hell no, I'm not getting caught because your lecherous mind works that way." The half demon said as he pulled his friend back by the collar of his shirt.

"We're going to get caught anyways; you know how Agent Nine is."

"Yes, Miroku, I do, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her." The half demon hissed to the monk.

"Inuyasha, she probably knows we're here. Why am _**I **_here?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're my back up." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"You know, I have better things to do. Why don't you just go up to her?" Miroku asked.

"Keh,"

"Intelligent answer." Miroku said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Good work," Kaede said as she examined the clothing which was stacked high. "These uniforms will be ready to be delivered by Monday. I hope that Naibun Shouri has the models."

"In fact, we do." A stoic voice said from behind the CEO. Turning around, Kaede was face to face with the dog demon himself.

"Sesshomaru, so nice of you to sneak in here." Kaede said, sarcastically.

"You have no security outside," Sesshomaru said shortly.

"I know," Kaede said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been monitoring them," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the many stacks of clothing.

"Oh?"

"Yes, they found out."

"I see." Kaede said. "So on Monday we hold a two company meeting?"

"That is wise."

"Then we'll announce it to everyone." Kaede continued.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"There she is," Miroku said as he watched the priestess leave the sushi diner.

"Shut up. I have eyes, don't I?" Inuyasha hissed as the two slowly followed the two males and a female.

"Why are we stalking her?" Miroku asked.

"Because I want information on the two guys."

"Why? I thought you didn't care." Miroku said, playing along with the 'ingenious' plan.

"I don't," Inuyasha said stubbornly as they rounded a corner to hide in the shadows of an ally.

"Then why are you following her and dragging me along?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, why is that, Agent Eight?" a female voice asked from the depths of the shadows. The two males whipped their heads around and found a girl cloaked in black as she gave them a smirk.

"Sango," Miroku said.

"Agent Twelve, nice to see you." Sango said as she walked closer to them. "So tell me why you're following her."

"Keh, why should we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I've been following _you _for the past few blocks. I already heard it." Sango said as she seduced the monk.

"Then why do you need me to say it again?" Inuyasha growled.

"To hear it from your own mouth." Sango said with a shrug as she trailed a finger from Miroku's cheek bone to his chin. "Do _you _want to tell me?"

"Inuyasha's just jealous." Miroku answered.

"I am not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sure you're not." Sango said as she let her hand drop. "Stalking is a crime."

"Yeah, well it's not any of your business." Inuyasha answered coldly.

"I'm afraid it is," Sango said with another shrug as she came closer to the half demon. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you."

"Feh, like you could defeat me. You don't even have a weapon."

"Do I?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha, be weary," Miroku warned.

"Keh, like she can hurt me," Inuyasha replied.

"I think I can," Sango said with a smirk as she fisted something in her hand then let the object drop to the floor. A cloud of black smoke rose from the object as it burst when it hit the ground. The demon slayer quickly jumped back into the depths of the shadowed alley as the two men coughed up the smoke.

"A smoke bomb," Miroku coughed out. Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground with a huge headache as his sensitive demon nose inhaled the smoke. "Damn," Miroku mumbled as his eyes watered.

* * *

_Ring_

Kagome looked at her purse as she walked with the two models next to her. They were going to a popular club on the edge of downtown. The priestess then took out her phone and checked the message.

**Text Message**

_They're taken care of ;) – Sango_

_Thanks :) – Kagome_

_Are you going to talk to them later? – Sango_

_Oh, they'll get a piece of my mind all right. – Kagome_

_Ha-ha, okay – Sango_

_Why don't you come to the club with us? It'll be fun. – Kagome_

_You sure? – Sango_

_Yeah, come on, we'll wait for you – Kagome_

_Alright, I'll be right there – Sango_

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I'M SORRY IF THAT CHAPTER SUCKED! ^^;**


	21. Missed Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…**

* * *

Missed Meeting

…Monday Morning…

"Alright, so it's ready?" Kagome asked as she looked at her clipboard. The priestess was in the warehouse of the factory, cement to cement concrete walls surrounding the workers while the stacks of clothing in all colors, styles, and sizes stacked high as machines moved them from place to place.

"Yes, the Naibun Shouri line is all ready to be shipped." A male employee said as he stood next to the priestess.

"Pack up the prototypes so they are ready to be shipped." Kagome said as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Sure," the employee answered.

"How's our own fall line coming?" Kagome asked before the man left.

"We're right on schedule." The man said.

"Okay, thanks," Kagome said as she looked back down on the clipboard. _'Hm, I suppose this all works out.' _Kagome thought happily.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

Sango looked at the office phone on her desk outside of the manager's office. Looking back at the form on the computer screen, the demon slayer picked up the phone and pressed it between her shoulder and ear.

"Hello, Nayamashii Suterusu Company, Sango Takara speaking." Sango said perkily as she continued the form on her computer screen. _'Okay, so the next to be made is the fall pants.' _Sango thought as she looked it over. _'Let's have the female Greek, Zephyra Alkippe, and the Polish male, Marek Ulryk, model those.' _Sango thought as she waited for the other person on the phone to answer.

"Yes, hi, this is Miroku Hiroki calling for Inuyasha Takahashi from Naibun Shouri," The male said.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" Sango asked, half focusing on the call, half focusing on the form.

"I was informed that the modeling prototypes for the uniform line were ready, correct?" Miroku asked, professionally.

"Um, let me check that for you." Sango said as she quickly saved the form before going to a different screen and typing random passwords and data folders. Clicking up a folder named 'Naibun Shouri project', Sango saw the various forms and documents related to the project. _'Oh boy and I thought we organized these.' _Sango thought as she scrolled down the long list.

"Thank you," Miroku said.

"Alright," Sango said as she finally opened up the right document. "Yes, the modeling prototypes are ready and are in the sizes of the models."

"Thank you," Miroku said again. "When will they be coming in?"

"Whenever you are ready," Sango answered as she read the note in the document.

**Note:**

_Modeling Prototypes Status: Complete_

_Shipping: Before assigned date (July 25, 2008)_

_P.S. Naibun Shouri can ask for shipping earlier_

'_That's one note I can't mess up.' _Sango thought.

"Can they be shipped by tomorrow?" the man asked.

"Let's see what I can do for you." Sango answered as she quickly typed in numbers and dates into the form, sending to the manager and the CEO. "Looks like you're in luck; our shipping crew in Japan isn't delivering to anyone else tomorrow."

"Thank god," Miroku sighed in relief.

"Alright, you're all set; the prototypes for the models will be shipped to you tomorrow. It will arrive sometime during the day." Sango said proud of herself.

"Thank you so much, lovely Sango," Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest. I'm at work." Sango said, unimpressed.

"Yes, so am I," Miroku said slyly.

"I have to get back to work." Sango said in a finalized voice before hanging up the receiver. "I hate that man."

"What man?" Kagome asked as she leaned her elbows on the desk.

"Miroku Hiroki," Sango gritted out between her teeth.

"Ah, I see," Kagome said as she played with the dust on the desk. "Did he ask you out again or did he say something like 'my lovely' or something?" Kagome asked, suspiciously.

"Choice number two," Sango groaned as she leaned her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands. "What do I do?"

"Why don't you like him?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure he's not all too bad."

"Yes he is," Sango said.

"Well if you give him just one chance, he might leave you alone," Kagome said as she stood straight. "Besides, you're an attractive girl; I thought you'd have a ton of stalkers."

"Like you?" Sango asked, playfully.

"I don't have stalkers." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, then how about that one guy that you found spying on you, or that same guy trying to chase you down. What was his name? Oh, yeah, _Inuyasha._" Sango said evilly.

"He's just one guy," Kagome pouted.

"How about that other demon. Let's see, _Koga, _was it?" Sango added.

"Sango," Kagome said in a warning voice.

"Alright," Sango relented. Kagome sighed, a bit frustrating.

"Just give him a chance or at least hear him out." With that, Kagome walked into her office, closing the door.

"I might've gone too far with that." Sango thought out loud worriedly. "I'll treat her to lunch and apologize."

* * *

"Miroku, you _**do not **_flirt on the phone with the person that is supposed to give us information about our uniform line!" Inuyasha yelled at his assistant. "You'd be lucky if she doesn't file a law suit against us for sexual harassment!"

"Calm down, my friend," Miroku said, kind of nervous. "It was harmless,"

"No, it was not _**harmless. **_Nothing you do is _**harmless!**__" _Inuyasha yelled angrily. "If that phone call was recorded by some machine in the CEO office then she has all the proof she needs for a law suit! That could ruin this whole damn company, Miroku!"

"Alright, sorry," Miroku said.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Miroku. If this company goes down, it's like a sinking boat without life boats attached. _**We'll sink with it!"**_Inuyasha yelled, fully angered.

"I'll handle it," Miroku said.

"Yeah, you better. Or else I'll fire your ass. I don't care if you're my lifelong friend; your ass will be in a box in a dark, damp alley if something like that happens." Inuyasha threatened.

'_I really stepped over the border this time. I've never seen him this mad.' _Miroku thought, nervously.

* * *

"Ayame," Rin said through the phone intercom.

"Yes, Rin?' Ayame asked.

"There's someone on line two waiting for you." Rin said.

"Alright, thank you." Ayame said before cutting off the intercom and picking up the phone and pressing the button for line two. "Hello, Nayamashii Suterusu, Ms. Ayame Reiko speaking,"

"Hello, this Sesshomaru Takahashi from Naibun Shouri," a man from the other line said.

'_Sesshomaru Takahashi? The CEO?' _Ayame thought. "Hello, Mr. Takahashi, how can I help you?"

"Yes, well, your lines for the whole company seem to be extremely busy." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess so," Ayame said confused. "Mr. Takahashi, shouldn't you be talking to our CEO? Ms. Kaede Ryota?"

"She was out of her office."

"Then how about our manager? Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" Ayame pushed.

"Her phone lines were busy." Sesshomaru said. "Now, are you going to help me?"

"Uh, yes, of course," Ayame said quickly. "What did you need Mr. Takahashi?"

"I would like to schedule a meeting with Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said.

'_Oh no. is this about us knowing that their company is the male agents' company?' _Ayame thought frantically. "Oh, o-of course. But I am not sure how Ms. Higurashi's schedule is."

"Don't you have access to everyone's schedule? You know the main computer schedule."

"Good point," Ayame said, softly as she clicked files on her computer.

"Ms. Reiko, are you afraid to tell me something?" Sesshomaru asked. Ayame swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

"U-um…" Ayame said nervously.

"Is it about you knowing we are the male league?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That might be part of it," Ayame said in a small voice as she opened the schedules for every employee working in the building for Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company and not the schedule of the working employee's and agents of the female league. "How soon would you like the meeting?"

"Before the uniform line comes in." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay," Ayame said as she scrolled towards the marked date when the uniforms were to be originally shipped. "The uniform line is complete. You can have them delivered whenever you would like."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, intrigued. "You have a speedy company. I just hope it is efficient."

"It is; we promise you." Ayame answered as she looked at all the dates on the schedule.

"Can she have the meeting today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me check for you." Ayame then scrolled towards the date and looked. "It looks like she's free. I'm going to call her for you."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

* * *

_BEEP_

"Kagome?" a female voice said from the phone intercom.

"What is it, Ayame? I'm a tad busy," Kagome answered as she looked through lists of all the clothing manufactured by the company and accessories. _'Okay, shoes, shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, bras, skirts, necklaces, jackets, sweaters, sweatshirts, swimwear, socks, dresses, sunglasses, purses….more…' _Kagome groaned in her mind. _'Why do all the categories have to have _sub-_categories too?'_

"Well Mr. Takahashi is on my line two," Ayame said.

"Which Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she looked at the many different colors and styles of all clothing known to mankind.

"Sesshomaru. CEO." Ayame said shortly.

"Why didn't he call Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"She was out." Ayame said. "And he said that your lines have a huge backup."

"Ugh, I do." Kagome groaned as she hit the back of her head to the back of her leather chair.

"So I'm guessing no meeting today?"

"I have a meeting?!" Kagome yelled, standing up suddenly.

"No, no, calm down," Ayame said in a soothing way. "Sesshomaru just wanted a meeting today."

"I have too much to do. I have to look at all the designs, and then get rid of some of the ones that are going out of style, then recalculate the prices, then do some shipping and ordering, then do the salaries of all the workers around here. And to add to all of that _fun, _I get to calculate the money we have made for the past month _then _I get to calculate how much money we will get from Naibun Shouri and how much they will make." Kagome said in fake enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. Do you need help?" Ayame asked.

"Can you?" Kagome said, almost desperately. "Sango already has a quarter of the work."

"Sure," Ayame said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you do the clothing stuff and recalculate the prices? It's not a big job." Kagome said. "I really need to catch up on the work I missed when I was in a coma."

"Sure thing," Ayame said sweetly. "No problem at all."

"Thank you so much." Kagome sighed in relief. "Don't you have Mr. Takahashi on the other line?"

"Shit," Ayame whispered. "Got to go." With that, the intercom shut off.

* * *

'_Holy…. Crap…' _Sango thought as she stared wide eyed at the work in front of her while the phone rang, nonstop. Clearing her throat, Sango answered the phone. "Hello, Nayamashii Suterusu,"

"Hello, this is Supaida Corporation." A male voice said in a dark tone.

'_Supaida Corporation?' _Sango asked herself in her mind. _'Isn't that the largest business corporation in China?' _"Hi, how may I help you?" Sango said uneasily into the phone.

"I have a proposition I would like to discuss with your CEO and manager." The man said.

"Well, our manager and CEO are a little busy right now, can you leave a message?" Sango asked.

"Yes, tell them that I propose a merger. It will benefit you greatly." With that, the man hung up. Sango stared in shock at her pen and sticky note.

'_M-merger? We can't merge. There's a secret organization and we're doing fine on our own. Right?' _Sango thought frantically as she shakily wrote the message.

* * *

"Once again, it's damn quiet around here." Inuyasha said to an empty office as he laid his head on the desk. The half demon then looked out his window and saw the sun shining off the horizon, signifying the sunset and the end of the day. He then looked at his cell phone and saw that it was five o' clock. "Time to leave."

"Hey, are you leaving?" Miroku asked from the doorway. "It's time to clock out."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said tiredly as he packed up his briefcase and shut down his desktop.

"You okay?" Miroku asked, worriedly.

"Just fine. Who knew doing no work could be this tiring?" Inuyasha asked, sarcastically.

"I guess," Miroku said as the two walked to the elevator and rode down. "Do you have any work you need help with?"

"Not really. It's only salaries and the stuff with Nayamashii Suterusu." Inuyasha said as he put his free hand in the pocket of his black dress pants.

"I guess we could consider ourselves lucky." Miroku said with a small smile.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at his friend.

"Nayamashii Suterusu has so much work that even the lowest employee is up to their neck with papers." Miroku said. "Or maybe we're unlucky that we don't get as much business as them."

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, answering both questions with one word.

"Yo," Koga said as the elevator stopped on his floor.

"Hey," Shippo said next.

"Hi," Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just seem… different." Shippo said.

"I noticed that too." Miroku added.

"What's up with you?" Koga asked, gruffly.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, defensively.

"If you're sure," Shippo said, unconvinced as they arrived at the parking lot. "Bye."

"Later," Koga said.

"See you," Miroku said, leaving Inuyasha to walk to his car.

'_Keh, there's nothing wrong with me.' _Inuyasha thought angrily as he got to his car. _'I could go for some coffee.' _

* * *

'_Oops, I didn't realize it was that late.' _Kaede thought as she went into the almost empty Nayamashii Suterusu building. _'I hope the employees did okay today.' _

"Ms. Kaede, you are back." A kind red head said. She wore a nurse uniform as she stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. "How was the mission?"

"Wasn't too bad, Moe." Kaede answered with a soft smile.

"That's good," Moe, a human nurse, said. "Now, let's give you a routine check up after a mission.

"Now I know why the girls complain about this," Kaede said as she was lead to the infirmary.

"Kaede, nice to see you're back." A female doctor said. "What type of demon was it?"

"A weird form of a spider demon." Kaede said. "How were the employees?"

"They did fine." The doctor said.

"Though their stress level went way high today." Moe added.

"Really?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede, where are the agents that don't work inside the company? You know the ones that work only as agents?" the doctor asked as she checked Kaede's blood pressure.

"The ten of them are off in India, helping them with some demon problem." Kaede said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Moe said as she handed the doctor another medical tool.

"Yes," Kaede said as the female doctor shined a light in her eye.

* * *

'_Sometimes, my life is so depressing.' _Kagome thought as she sat under the dark night sky. The priestess swung her feet forward then back, sitting on a swing in the nearby park. _'There's so much work to do.'_

"What are you doing here?" a male voice said from behind her. Stopping in mid swing, Kagome looked behind her and saw a blotch of silver.

"I can ask you the same question."Kagome said, relaxing a bit as she slowed her swinging to gentle swaying.

"I suppose." The man said, coming out of the shadows.

"I'm hoping you're not stalking me, Inuyasha." Kagome said, not looking at the half demon, instead she looked up at the crescent moon.

"Why would I stalk _you_?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess," Kagome said with a small shrug.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be out here, alone?"

"Not really," Kagome said with a smile while still not looking at the man. "Weren't you the one that decided to speak about that specific topic to me first?"

"Right," Inuyasha said, coming to stand next to the swaying priestess. "Either way, it's still pretty dangerous."

"What are you? My father?"

"No, of course not." Inuyasha said while shaking his head. "At least, I don't hope so."

"That's sick," Kagome said, though a soft smile graced her stressed face.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed the tense form of the priestess.

"No," Kagome said shortly as she looked down at the ground. Both of her hands held onto the chain that connected the swing to the pole.

"You want some coffee to help ease something away?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her the coffee that was in his hand.

"Random," Kagome said as she blinked at the coffee cup.

"It's not like we haven't kissed." Inuyasha said. "And it's not poisoned."

"Right, sure it's not," Kagome said even though she took the coffee cup from his hand with both of hers and drank it.

"You really need to relax," Inuyasha said as he came up behind her and pushed her slightly. "You seem too stressed out."

"I probably am," Kagome said, still holding the warm cup of coffee in both of her hands.

"I thought as much," Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"You're not yelling at me or being cold." Inuyasha said with a slight chuckle. "It's nice,"

"Sure," Kagome snorted.

* * *

…Next Morning…

"You're late," Miroku said as he saw Inuyasha walk out of his office.

"Shit," Inuyasha said as he raced down the hallway.

"You might want to call them to tell them you're running late!" Miroku yelled down the busy hallway of Naibun Shouri as he sat in his desk. "Stupid," The monk mumbled.

* * *

"He's late," Kagome said, irritated, as she paced the conference room in the Nayamashii Suterusu building.

"Just relax," Ayame said soothingly as she sat quietly in a chair as she looked over her newly painted nails. "Do you think this was a good color?"

"They match your eyes," A female employee who was sitting next to the wolf demon said. "It's pretty,"

"It's just nail polish," A male employee said from across the table.

"It's important," the female employee said back.

"Well what do you think?" Ayame asked the male employee.

"Its _fine,_" The male said through clenched teeth. Kagome sighed as she stopped her pacing and watched her unprofessional employee's.

"Ayame, did you finish the stuff you offered to do for me?" Kagome asked, though a small smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, they should be all set in the computer data base." Ayame said proudly. "And by next week all the stores will have a sale on the remaining out of style clothes."

"Okay, thank you." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Too much work?" The female asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea," Kagome said.

"Should we call him?" The male employee asked.

"He's half an hour late," Another male employee said.

"Alright," Kagome sighed. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"So," A female said in an interested tone. "Did it work?"

"It's working. They'll fall into this plan." The dark male voice said evilly.

"How about Inuyasha?" the female asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I know you want your toy back," the voice said. "Do whatever you wish to him."

"Perfect,"

* * *

"These smoothies are amazing," Rin said happily as she drank her strawberry and banana smoothie. "I'm so glad that Ayame and Kagome are in that meeting,"

"Mmm, me too." Sango sighed happily. "This is so great."

"It's like heaven," Rin said.

"Good thing we came out for lunch,"

"Yep," Rin said happily. "I'm sure the phone lines will be fine,"

"They'll just either get transferred to another employee or they'll leave a message on the machine." Sango said with a shrug.

"And Kagome and Ayame will be stuck in the meeting the whole time; we'll get back and organize things before the meeting is out."

"Exactly,"

* * *

"Wow," Kagome said with a sarcastic tone. "She went to lunch. This is just _perfect._"

* * *

"What do you mean there's no meeting?" Inuyasha asked the front desk after he entered the Nayamashii Suterusu building.

"I mean there's no one there anymore," The lady said from behind the counter. "The meeting was dismissed."

"And how do you know that?"

"I know that because it says that 'meeting with Naibun Shouri has been dismissed' right here on the computer screen." The lady said, showing the half demon the computer screen. "See?"

"Shit," Inuyasha said as he slapped his forehead to the palm of his hand.

"I'm guessing you're from Naibun Shouri," The female said. "And why are you forty-five minutes late?"

"I don't need to explain to you." Inuyasha said, angry at himself. "Look, is the manager here?"

"You mean, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, is she here?"

"I believe so, but-" The lady said until she looked up and saw the half demon walking to the elevator. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Oh just watch me," Inuyasha mumbled as he got into the elevator. _'Let's see if I remember her floor number.' _

"I'll call security!"

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Uh, Kagome, you might want to come out here." Sango said through the office door. The priestess looked up from her work as a confused look crossed her face. Slowly putting her pen down and standing up from her desk, Kagome walked to the door and opened it.

"Let me go!" a male yelled as he got held by two demon security guards.

"Uh," Kagome said, speechless as she watched a struggling half demon with a black suit on and two demon security guards holding both of his arms.

"Ms. Higurashi, shall we toss him to the street?" One of the security guards asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer but couldn't think of one in that instant.

"Kagome, tell them to let me go." Inuyasha said as he struggled. Sango looked like she was about to burst laughing as she snickered behind her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi?" the second guard asked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." A female assistant said to her boss, a male worker.

"Looks like two security guards caught some psycho." The male said as he looked down the hall towards the scene.

"We don't get _those _too often."

* * *

Kagome slightly cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head with her hand as she watched the struggling half demon.

"Uh," Kagome said, still speechless. "I don't know how to respond to this."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Shall we throw him outside the door?" the security guard asked.

"Kagome," Sango said quietly. "You have three calls waiting." The priestess nodded.

"Look, I don't have time for games, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said as she started to back pedal into her office. "If you weren't late for the meeting, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Why you little-" Inuyasha hissed.

"If you need me, come when I'm not busy, alright?" Kagome said.

"Let's go, punk," the first security guard said as they dragged him out.

"You'll regret this, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he was half way down the hall. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, you got to admit, that was the most exciting thing that has happened around here since _forever._" Sango said with giddiness.

"I see you enjoyed _lunch._" Kagome said, giving a pointed look at the demon slayer.

"I thought you would be in a meeting," Sango defended. Kagome playfully stuck out her tongue as she walked into her office.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Koga asked as he saw his 'manager' walk into the front doors of Naibun Shouri. The wolf demon then gave thanks towards the man who gave him some mail from the mail room then turned back towards the half demon.

"That damn bitch," Inuyasha said. "She kicked me out."

"Wow, that girl can even whip your butt at work." Koga said as he leaned against the front desk counter.

"She didn't! Two damn security guards did." Inuyasha said as he mumbled the last part.

"She called security on you?"

"No, the damn girl from behind the front desk did." Inuyasha hissed as he stomped towards the elevator.

"Sounds like you had a fun day." Koga said as he went in too.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed.

* * *

"When should we have the meeting?" Kaede asked through the phone.

"How about tomorrow?" Sesshomaru said through the other line.

"That's a good time." Kaede said.

"So tomorrow we tell both companies that we are the male league and you are the female."

"Fine with me." Kaede said as she looked to a security camera screen. Catching the scene with the half demon versus the demon security guards, the older priestess scrunched up her eyebrows. "Sesshomaru, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"Looks like Inuyasha got into a little fit with our security guards." Kaede said with slight amusement.

"Isn't he supposed to be at a meeting?"

"I don't know," Kaede said with amusement as she looked at the screen. "But you got to watch this, it's hilarious." The older priestess could practically feel the glare the dog demon was sending to her through the phone. "Hello?" Silence was her answer as the dial tone came on.

* * *

"Inuyasha," A cold voice said from the door of an office. Looking up, Inuyasha found his CEO brother.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you happen to miss your meeting today?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said while doing some salary work for the employees and agents in the building. "What about it?"

"Business men do not miss meetings." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.

"Yes they do. What if their plane or something crashed? Are you saying that their spirit has to go to the meeting?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Delightful thought,"

"And I thought you were going to yell at me."

"No doubt," Sesshomaru said coldly as he walked towards his half brother.

* * *

"What… Happened… To… You…?" Miroku said slowly as he looked at his friend come out of his office.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall. Two large bumps on the head were seen near the half demon's dog ears while his eye was swollen shut and turning a purplish color. Miroku stifled a laugh as he stared at his friend.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Kaede said from her desk as she stared at the opening door.

"Hi," Kagome said with a soft smile. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Kaede asked as she put down her pen. "Does it have something to do with having security throw out Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome laughed once before answering.

"No," Kagome said with a smile but then became serious. "I got this one message from Sango."

"Oh?" Kaede asked, becoming serious as well. "What is it?"

"Do you… Do you know that one company in China? Supaida Corp.?"

"Yes, what about them?" Kaede asked, leaning forward in her desk.

"They called us,"

"And what did they want?" Kaede asked, becoming suspicious.

"They wanted a merger." Kagome said, biting her lower lip.

"A merger, huh?" Kaede said, leaning back into her chair.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"And why are you so worked up about this?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know we've put down many mergers before."

"I know, but they…"

"They what?"

"They said that either we cooperate or they'll buy the company by force." Kagome said.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

**Okay, um… yeah, that chapter pretty much had NO point to it…. ^^;**

**My bad. But things are heating up ;) Sorta…**


	22. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha :P**

* * *

Getting to Know You

…9:15 AM…

"_All employees and agents, report the main conference room on each floor. I repeat, all employees and agents, report to the main conference room on your floor. Thank you." _An intercom system rang throughout the Nayamashii Suterusu Company with a female voice.

* * *

"The main conference room on the floor?" Sango asked as Kagome stepped out of her office with a confused face.

"Do you know what this is about?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her friend. Sango shrugged while getting up from her spinning chair.

"No, but if they're gathering all the employees and agents into the conference room on the floor where their office is, then I guess it's important." Sango said.

"Do you think this is about the merger?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know," Sango said with a shrug as they followed a group of employees to the conference room.

* * *

"_Employees and agents, report to the conference room on your floor. I repeat, employees and agents, report to the conference room on your office floor. Thank you." _A male voice said through the intercom as the message rang throughout the Naibun Shouri Company.

* * *

"Now what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he came out of his office.

"Who knows," Miroku said with a shrug. "Maybe your brother will publicly embarrass you for missing your meeting."

"Keh, he would," Inuyasha grumbled as they walked into the conference room and took seats around the clear glass table in the middle. A large flat screen television hung on the side wall was on as the screen showed blue and in the corner it said 'Video 3'.

"You're manager; do you know why we're here?" A male employee asked from next to the half demon.

"No, if I knew, would I be here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guess not," the employee mumbled as he turned towards the television screen.

"You're a little mean today, don't you think?" Miroku asked.

"No I'm not," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Sure," Miroku said, unbelieving, as he left the half demon to his thoughts.

* * *

"Ready?" A female asked over the phone.

"Yes," A male voice said back.

"Alright,"

* * *

"Hello, my fellow employees and agents," Kaede said as her image showed up on the big flat screen television.

"Hello CEO Ms. Kaede Ryota," The employees at the Nayamashii Suterusu conference room chimed.

"For starters, I would like to thank you for all of your hard work. I know during the last months has been quite hectic. The employees nodded. "Now I believe you are all wondering what you are gathered here today for,"

* * *

"Recently, a certain event occurred and has exposed us." Sesshomaru said on the television screen.

"Exposed us, how?" Shippo asked from the group of employees on the second to top floor.

"Do you mean company secrets?" Koga asked.

"Or the agency secret?" A female employee asked.

* * *

"Due to Agent Nine's kindness, or Kagome Higurashi's kindness," Kaede continued.

"She's in trouble now," Ayame whispered to Rin, who was next to her.

"Well that's not good," Rin whispered back.

"Kagome has opened the door to the identity of…" Kaede said.

* * *

"… The opposite agency." Sesshomaru said. Gasps were heard throughout the conference room.

"You mean the female league?" A male employee asked.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office, looking at the camera that was attached to the television screen. Though, instead of showing himself talking to the entire staff of his company, the plasma screen showed squares of every conference room that was also equipped with a mini camera. The dog demon knew everything that went on in each conference room as he continues to make his speech.

* * *

"The male league headmaster and I concluded that if any one agent found out one of the other agents, then we will announce it to the whole company." Kaede said.

"Way to go, Kagome," a female in a gray dress suit whispered with a slap on the shoulder. The priestess smiled.

"So, I now pronounce that the male league is the Naibun Shouri Company." Kaede finished with a smile. A collective silence was heard in all the conference room, excluding Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin themselves.

"CEO says what?" a female asked with an unbelieving tone.

"So you're telling us that the company that we signed a contract with for a clothing line is the male agency." A man said, slowly.

"Yes, the company that you signed a contract with is the male agency." Kaede said, explaining to the other conference rooms what the question was.

* * *

"That's a shock," A male said from the Naibun Shouri Company conference room.

"Yes, well, I suppose it is a shock." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"No wonder Nayamashii Suterusu was in a scramble for a few weeks." A female thought out loud. "The manager wasn't there."

"In other news," Sesshomaru continued, ignoring the female employee.

* * *

"Other news," Koga scoffed. Shippo rolled his eyes next to the wolf demon as they listened to the dog demon on the big screen.

* * *

"What other news is there, Kaede?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well, today, the agents will be training and working out with the male agents." Kaede said with a smile.

"And why would we do that?" Ayame asked.

"We're doing this to know each other's skills and weaknesses." Kaede said.

"So the annual competition doesn't even matter anymore?" Rin asked. "We'll just be tied."

"But this way, you could help each other out in battle on a regular basis," Kaede continued.

* * *

"_Instead of _jumping into reckless battle," Kaede said. Kagome looked sheepish as she sat in her chair.

"Kagome," Sango accused.

"I wasn't going to let them die," Kagome defended.

"Agent Nine actually did the right thing," Kaede said. "Though she could've used a different tactic instead of being thrown against a brick wall," Kagome laughed nervously before looking away.

"In her defense, she didn't know she was going to get thrown against a wall." A male employee said.

"Not helping," Kagome said with her teeth together.

"Yes, well, the training will begin at five. Dismissed." Kaede then turned off the video camera and the flat screen televisions turned off. A moment's silence rang through the conference room.

"Interesting," Sango said, breaking the silence.

"Alright," Kagome said, standing up. "I think we should all go back to work." The group of employees nodded and started to get up to head out of the door.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up, knocking over his chair. "Training session with them?!"

"It will be good for you to train with them," Sesshomaru said impassively.

"How would this benefit us?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It will benefit you more than it will benefit them." Sesshomaru informed.

"We can fight just as well as they could," A male employee, who was also an agent, added in.

"Then how come you lost in the competition in Hokkaido?" Sesshomaru asked. The man was silent for a second before shrugged with his shoulders and hands.

"Well I don't know, you got to ask the group that fought that question." The man said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, meeting dismissed." Sesshomaru said as he pressed the 'off' button on the camera in his office.

"So, does anyone know when the training starts?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, probably the same time our other trainings have started." Inuyasha scoffed.

"So five?" The male employee asked.

"Feh, probably," Inuyasha said. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

…12:00 PM…

"What do you want to do for lunch?" Rin asked as the four girls walked down the strip of an outdoor mall.

"So are the models looking through the clothes that they will be modeling?" Kagome asked the demon slayer.

"Yup, I got all of the stuff done. They all of their clothing and now we're making the prototypes." Sango said happily.

"Did anyone hear me?" Rin asked.

"Nope, sorry," Ayame said playfully. Rin smacked her friend's arm as the three girls laughed at the youngest girl's expense.

"We're just kidding," Kagome giggled out.

"Let's go have sushi," Sango suggested.

"Yum, I totally agree," Rin said, happily.

"Alright," Kagome said as she looked around them to figure out where the nearest sushi joint was.

"Too bad the restaurant _Pink Flesh _is in downtown and not the outdoor mall." Ayame said. "That place is awesome."

"Mm, I agree," Rin said, rubbing her stomach.

"Want me to pick some up for you?" a male said from behind the guns woman. Quickly turning around, ready to attack, Rin gasped in surprise.

"Whoa, chick, relax," a male wolf demon said cockily as he strolled up to them.

"Were you guys listening to our whole conversation?" Sango accused.

"Listening, eavesdropping, passing by, they're all the same." Miroku said with a shrug. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You're insightful," Kagome said playfully while sticking her tongue out when the monk turned to her.

"As long as we're all here, why don't we just go get lunch together?" Ayame suggested with a shrug. The girls looked at each other and shrugged as well.

"Cool with me," Kagome said.

"Me too," A female said from next to the male wolf demon.

'_God, that girl is annoying,' _Inuyasha thought as he impassively looked at the model.

"We haven't seen you before," Rin said. "I'm Rin,"

"Misaki," the girl said with a smile. "Koga's girlfriend and a model for Naibun Shouri." Ayame bit her lip.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said as she held her hand out to shake the other girl's hand.

"Kagome," Misaki said thoughtfully as she shook the hand. "Oh, you're the one that went out with Inuyasha." Inuyasha and Kagome's face tinted with a light pink. Kagome gave a small breathy laugh.

"Yeah, we _did_." Kagome said as they let go of the hand shake. "Until _someone _decided to break up with me."

"You're the one mad at me!" Inuyasha defended.

"You're the one accusing me." Kagome shot back.

"You're the one that got a _French man _and _Spaniard _to be your play toys." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped with her mouth agape.

"Why you… I bet you've been at it with every women like mating rabbits and has had more STD's than even you can remember." Kagome shot back.

"Okay," Sango cut in. "I'm Sango by the way."

"Hi," Misaki said, wondering what the half demon and the priestess were fighting about.

Clearing his throat, Miroku interrupted, "Okay, so lunch,"

"Yeah, we were thinking sushi," Rin answered happily, holding the hand of her boyfriend.

"Sushi sounds good," Shippo agreed.

"Well, girls, Sushi bar is this way," Koga announced as he led the group across the street of the mall. Ayame fumed silently with jealousy.

"Funny how they spend more time with that one model than we do with our own models," Kagome whispered to the demon slayer. Sango silently nodded.

"And _someone _has a more than friendly relationship." Sango added in a whispered. Kagome nodded.

'_Kagome, Sango, I can hear you.' _Ayame thought but didn't feel like voicing it out.

'_Poor Ayame,' _Rin thought as she leaned closer towards the fox demon.

"What's up?" Shippo whispered to the guns woman.

"It's nothing," Rin said, taking comfort in his concern.

"Oh no," Misaki said, stopping in her tracks.

'_What? Did you break a nail, princess?' _Ayame thought bitterly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence between the groups.

"I just remembered that I'm going out with an old friend of mine." Misaki said.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Sango asked. _'Unless you don't like them.' _She thought.

"It is, but I was supposed to meet them in half an hour," Misaki said, starting to panic.

"Then why don't you go meet them?" Rin asked slowly.

"I don't know where they are." Misaki said.

'_What type of an idiot plans a date and not pick a place to go?' _Inuyasha thought with a raised eyebrow.

'_You're not serious,' _Kagome thought with a nervous smile.

"You're not going to stand them up, are you?" Ayame said in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to go text them," Misaki said, walking away. "Bye," The group stayed quiet as they watched the model walk to the corner of the block and stop for a second.

"Koga, I think you're supposed to follow her." Miroku said to the wolf.

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that." Koga said. "That girl is getting on my nerves."

"I'm guessing she's too clingy," Kagome said, knowingly.

"I wouldn't… uh…" Koga said, turning to look at the priestess. Kagome crossed her arms and gave a smug look on her face.

"She got you there." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Or maybe he's cheating on her." Kagome said, accusing both of the males for one thing or another. Miroku whistled as the two males had nothing to say.

"Why don't we go to lunch?" Shippo asked. "We'll treat you girls to something better than fast food sushi."

"Really?" Rin asked, almost hopeful.

"We are?" Koga and Inuyasha chimed together.

"Yes, we are," Miroku said, saving the two naïve boys from the wrath of the priestess. "I say we go to Zen. That place has excellent food."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I would love to see Kagome clobber those two." Sango said while pointing her thumb to the half demon and male wolf demon.

"Nah, she can do that when we have that group training thing today." Ayame said with a smirk.

'_Oh boy,' _Koga thought.

'_Forgot about that,' _Inuyasha thought worriedly to himself.

* * *

…5:00 PM…

"Okay girls, get into your battle suits," Kaede announced. "We're going to our own training center and the boys will be here momentarily.

"Is this a good idea?" Kagome asked as she fixed up her mini dress. "They will see all of our faces."

"So?" Kaede asked playfully as she walked away. Kagome gave a small laugh with moving her lips and walked back towards her group.

"So why are we doing this?" Sango asked. "They're going to see all of our faces."

"Just let it go. Life would be easier this way. Trust me." Kagome said as she came up to the group.

"If you say so." Ayame said.

"What are we doing anyways?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Probably just some sparring and technique training." Kagome answered.

"And how do the guys fit into this?" Sango asked.

"Who knows," Kagome sighed. "I'm going to go spar."

"I'll go with you." Ayame said as she started walking with the priestess to a room filled with blue mats on the ground and glued to the wall.

"Hey, wait up." Rin and Sango yelled towards the other two.

* * *

"Why are we going to _their _training center?" Inuyasha complained as he sat in a limo which housed his group and a few other agents.

"Because ours is still under construction." Miroku said.

"Because _someone _had to destroy the whole east wall." Shippo accused. Inuyasha was about to argue back but realized they were right.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. Koga rolled his eyes.

"Hey look," Another male agent said as he looked out the tinted windows of the limousine. "We're here."

"Wow, they really have high tech stuff around here." Another male with light brown hair said.

"So do we." Inuyasha said.

"That's true. I guess I forgot with all the fixing we had to do to the training center." The male said, jokingly.

"Watch it." Inuyasha said.

* * *

"We're what?" Kagome asked, staring at the older priestess.

"The females are going to line up and the males are going to choose who they spar with." Kaede repeated.

"Is this some sort of test?" Rin asked.

"No, dear." Kaede said. "Okay, let's get into a line."

"Wait, so while we line up, they're going to be battles all around us?" Sango asked, unbelieving.

"Which makes it better practice." Kaede said to them as she watched the others line up by their numbers. The fifty agents ranging from the numbers 1 to 99 lined up – which is only fifty agents considering the female league are the odd numbers while the males are the evens.

"So there are going to be fifty spars and a hundred people in this place?" Rin asked as she walked over to where her number was station. "Disaster, here we come."

"You could say that again." Ayame agreed.

"Good luck guys," Kagome encouraged as she walked between where the Agent 07 and Agent 11. "Come on, Sango, you're Agent Eleven."

"I know," Sango said. "Later,"

* * *

"So… We just choose who we want to spar?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered as he led the fifty agents towards the sparring area. "The girls should be lined up by number."

"That's it?" Koga asked. "All we're doing is sparring?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well the little surprise is going to be entertaining."

"What surprise?" Shippo asked. The full dog demon stayed quiet. "Of course," Shippo said as he inwardly rolled his eyes. The team then made it to a metal sliding door. Opening it, the males were encountered with mixed talking as the females conversed with each other.

"Ah, nice of you to finally arrive." Kaede said as she came up to them. "The girls are ready for their spar. No weapons of course." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Partner up with the girls," Sesshomaru ordered his men. They nodded as they went inside and looked at all the girls in black and white _without _their helmets on.

"Wow, there are a lot of cute girls in this league," A pompous male agent said to his partner in crime. The partner nodded.

"Do you think I could get some numbers?" the partner asked.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Hey," a male said to Kagome. Kagome looked away from the other female agents conversing with male agents.

"Hi," Kagome said cheerfully.

"I'm Hojo, Agent Sixty-four." Hojo said. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes as he stood in the fluorescent light of the gym.

"Kagome, Agent Nine," Kagome said as she shook the man's hand.

"Agent Nine," Hojo repeated. "Legendary, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug. "What have you heard?"

"A lot," Hojo said with a smile.

"Alright," Kagome said, unsure how to answer. "Well, let's get this spar going, huh?" Kagome asked as she looked around to see the other agents locked in battle.

"Yes, we shall," Hojo answered with a boy cute smile.

* * *

'_That guy doesn't have a chance against Agent Nine.' _A man thought sadly as he blocked a punch from Agent 11. _'He bit off more than he can chew.' _

"What are you looking at, Takeda?" Agent 11, Sango, said as she kicked him in the side. "Pay attention, huh?"

"S-Sorry," Takeda groaned as he held his side and part of his rib cage. _'Damn,' _

**[Takeda: the man who proposed to Sango in episode 78]**

"Are you biting off more than you can chew?" Sango asked as she waited for the man to get up.

"Ironic," Takeda said as he got up from his crouched position. "I was thinking the same thing,"

"Do you want to spar a different agent?" Sango asked as she cocked her head.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that to me." Takeda said as he motioned with his head towards Agent 09 and Agent 64. Sango gave a confused look as she watched.

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

"He can't fight for his life." Takeda said as he charged towards the girl.

"Then how'd he become an agent?" Sango asked as she grabbed the leg that was kicked at her then threw it to the side, sending the body with it.

"Before Sesshomaru became our boss, his late uncle was the boss. So he got in easily with only a few tests that a fifteen year old could pass." Takeda informed as he got up.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sango asked as she faked a punch then really punched the man in the stomach.

"It is now," Takeda groaned out. "But I guess that boy just got the easy way in."

"That's unfair," Sango said as she kicked him, roundhouse style, though Takeda grabbed her foot and flip her over. Landing on her front, Sango got up on her elbows and rolled away as another attack came her way.

"We know, but we can't do anything about it,"

"What a shame," Sango said before doing a back flip to avoid a kick from the man.

"This is a bit sudden, but," Takeda started as he stopped his assault.

"What?" Sango asked, confused.

"Do you want to go out to get a coffee or something?" Takeda asked.

"Um," Sango said as a blush crossed her face.

* * *

'_This is too easy,' _Kagome thought as she took a step back to avoid an attack. _'And they let this guy in the league?' _

"Wow, you're good," Hojo complimented.

"Thanks," Kagome said. _'Maybe you're just not that good. Not to be mean or anything.' _She thought.

* * *

'_Look at her, she's not even trying.' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped in the air.

"Looking at Agent Nine?" a girl asked as she delivered a kick into the half demon's stomach. Lurching forward, he winced as he gave a small smile.

"Well Agent One, it looks like she isn't even trying," Inuyasha said.

"Please, just call me Yura," Yuri said. She had hot pink eyes and a bob cut for a hairstyle that was black.

"Right," Inuyasha said.

"I heard you were going out with her." Yura said with a smirk. "Didn't work out, huh?"

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha growled as he got serious in his fighting.

"Hm," Yura mumbled as she dodged. "Maybe you and I can work something out."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You know, like you and me," Yura suggested. "Maybe we'll wind up in your bedroom."

"Um, not happening." Inuyasha said, disgusted by the suggestion.

"Pity," Yura said as she checked her nails. "I would be a lot more fun than _Kagome,_" She sneered.

"Well at least Kagome has self respect," Inuyasha growled. _'Kagome, I can't get you out of my head.' _

* * *

"Funny how you and I partnered up." Rin said with a soft smile.

"Well I thought I'd test your skills before something happens," Shippo said as he slashed his fox claws at the guns woman.

"Hm, well you have to do better than that." Rin said with a playful gleam in her eyes as she took a step back.

"I figured," Shippo said as he lunged forward with his claws.

* * *

"So why'd you pick me?" Ayame asked as she kicked the other wolf demon in the stomach.

"Just wanted to test your skills," Koga shrugged.

"Right," Ayame said, unbelieving.

* * *

"Do you want to go out to get a coffee or something?" Takeda asked.

"Um," Sango said as a blush crossed her face. Miroku turned his head towards the sound of the talking couple, ignoring his fight.

"Hey, aren't I your opponent?" The female said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry," Miroku said as he paid more attention to his fight, though on ear was still on the other conversation.

"I don't know, Takeda." Sango said, nervously.

"I promise you'll have a good time. I'll have you home early, how about that?" Takeda asked as the demon slayer laughed slightly.

"Well, I'll give you a shot." Sango said with a wry smile.

"Great," Takeda said. "How about tomorrow at six?"

"That's a good time," Sango said, nodding her head.

'_She goes out with him, but not me?' _Miroku thought sadly.

* * *

…6:00 PM…

"That was more of a work out than I thought it would be," Rin said as she stretched her hands above her head.

"Well what did you expect?" Ayame asked as they walked out of the locker rooms.

"The first partner I had wasn't much of a challenge. I had to go easy on him and he still didn't land a hit." Kagome said.

"Oh, Agent Sixty-four? Yeah I was talking about him with my partner." Sango said. "He cheated his way into the agency,"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but he had a late uncle or something that was the boss before Mr. Takahashi," Sango explained.

"Well that isn't fair," Ayame said as they walked into the parking lot.

"Oh, shoot," Kagome said as she suddenly stopped.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I just remembered that I have to go grocery shopping and get more dog food." Kagome said.

"Well, why don't you go, silly?" Sango asked, pushing the priestess towards her car.

"Yeah, I got to go." Kagome said, taking out her keys. "See you,"

"Bye," the girls chimed as they walked to their own cars.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Miroku asked as he waved a hand in front of the half demon. Shaking his head, Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie.

"What?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I was talking to you, but you spaced out," Miroku said as he held back a laugh. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sure it is, mutt," Koga said as they walked towards their car.

"Well anyways, can you believe that Hojo sparred with Kagome?" Miroku said.

He did?" Shippo asked. "That must've been interesting."

"It was unbelievable how easy she was going on him." Miroku said.

"Hey, didn't Sesshomaru say we had a surprise at the end?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah," Koga said. "Whatever, he probably forgot."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, dropping back to his thoughts.

'_Something's going on in that mind of yours, Inuyasha.' _Shippo thought as he watched his friend walk without looking where he was going.

* * *

"Let's see," Kagome said as she carried a plastic grocery basket through the aisles of the grocery store. "Where is that dog food Keiko likes? There," Kagome then picked up a bag of dog food and a can of wet dog food and placed it in her basket. Happily humming to herself, Kagome paid for the food and placed it in her car before heading home.

"To kiss and tell, it's just not my style. But the night is young, and it's been awhile and she broke my heart, broke it right in two, and took some time but I'm feelin' like I'm finally ready to find, find somebody new," a male voice sang from outside the car. Kagome looked and found someone singing in front of her front door as they sat with a guitar in their lap. Kagome shook her head with a playful smile as she turned into her driveway and went into her garage.

"Woof!" a dog barked happily as her owner came home. Getting out of the car, Kagome grabbed her briefcase and grocery bags in one hand as she closed the car door and locked it. The little two tail dog demon came running up to the priestess.

"Hello, Keiko," Kagome said as she bent down and petted the dog.

"I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight, maybe make a little magic in the moonlight, don't wanna go too far just to take it slow, but I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world, I wanna kiss a girl." A male sang another verse while playing the guitar. Kagome walked up in front of her front door step and stared at the man while her dog wagged its two tails happily.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough," the man said, stopping his song.

**[Song: Kiss a girl ~ Keith Urban]**

"And what's with the hat with a dollar bill in it?" Kagome asked, pointing to the hat.

"Well someone wanted to give me a dollar." He shrugged. Kagome laughed slightly.

"You amaze me, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "Come on, I'll make you dinner."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, following her inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm making chicken stir fry." Kagome said.

"So does this mean we're… you know…?" Inuyasha stumbled.

"No, I don't know," Kagome played, putting down her briefcase and walking into the kitchen with the groceries. "Care to tell me?"

"You're an evil, evil girl." Inuyasha said playfully as he leaned his elbows on the island table. Kagome laughed.

"Is that all you wanted to do? Insult me?" Kagome asked as she opened her fridge.

"No," Inuyasha said, dragging out the word. "I didn't sing part of a song for nothing."

"Oh, then why did you?" Kagome asked, raising her eye brow saying that she knew but wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Because," Inuyasha said, moving so he trapped her between his arms and the counter. "I wanted to say I…"

"You…?"

"I want you back," Inuyasha said in almost a whisper.

"Now was that so hard?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it was painful," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Slapping him on his chest playfully, Kagome pushed him off and went back to putting the groceries in the cabinets. "So what do you say?"

"Um," Kagome said, playfully dragging the tension. "Sure,"

"Cool," Inuyasha said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Rushing, are we?" Kagome asked, putting the dog food in the cabinet.

"Nah," Inuyasha said.

"Help me make dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha grumbled, though he got the chicken out from the grocery bag.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**:)**

**I really don't have anything else to say…**

**So do you want to click the button 'review'? Not the 'see reviews' one, the 'write review' one.**

**Please?**


	23. Dates and Jelousy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Dates and Jealousy

"You what?" Sango asked as she stared at the manager of Nayamashii Suterusu.

"We kind of… Got back together." Kagome said slowly. She then gave a bright smile to the receptionist.

"I don't know whether to say congratulations or be careful of his temper." Sango said, leaning back in her chair while crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on," Kagome said with fake sadness. "Anyways, I heard you got a date with _Takeda,_" Kagome said as she poked her best friend.

"H-how'd you find that out?" Sango asked, stunned.

"Oh come on," Kagome said. "For one, word travels fast around here, it's like high school, and for two, I was standing right next to you."

"Oh, right," Sango said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Yeah," Kagome said jokingly. "_Now _you remember." Sango laughed nervously. "Ease up, you'll have fun."

"It's just a coffee date, Kagome, nothing big." Sango said as she twirled her fingers together.

"Stop fidgeting." Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not!" Sango denied. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood straight and started walking to her office.

"Yeah, yeah, get to work." Kagome said playfully.

* * *

"So, you and her are back together, huh?" A male said in a bored tone as he stirred his coffee.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said as he got a cup of water from the water dispenser. The man sighed as he sat at a table and laid his cheek on his hand while he still stirred his hot coffee. "What's got you so down?"

"Oh nothing," The male sighed.

"Feh, you guys get weirder and weirder." Inuyasha scoffed before he drank the water.

"I just don't have a chance with Kagome anymore," The male said in a whisper into his coffee cup.

"What?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing," The male said frantically, knowing his manager's temper. Inuyasha glared at his coworker as he went out of the employee lounge room. The man sighed in relief.

* * *

_Ring_

Ayame looked away from her files on the desk and at a small device at the corner of it. Staring confusedly at her cell phone, Ayame carefully looked at the caller I.D. and got even more confused.

"Uh… Hello?" Ayame asked.

"Hey," a male voice said.

"How, exactly, did you get this number?"

"Oh, just one way."

"Look, Koga, I'm at work, so if you have something to say, say it." Ayame said sternly.

"Feisty, are you?" Koga asked, amused.

"I'm busy,"

"So that just makes you automatically _not _able to talk to me?" Koga asked innocently. Ayame paused for a second.

"Yes,"

"Uh," Koga said as he laughed uneasily. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to… you know… hang out?"

"Don't you have a model girlfriend?" Ayame said bored as she went back to her work.

"Um, I was going to breakup with her," Koga said slowly.

"Mm, I'm sure," Ayame said in a bored tone as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm serious,"

"And I seriously have some work to do, so if you don't mind, I need to go do some." The female wolf demon said, ready to hang up.

"So do you want to hook up after work or maybe-" Koga started to say but Ayame took the phone away from her ear.

"Bye," Ayame sung as the phone was in her hand, a foot away from her face. She then flipped the phone closed and put it back on the table. "That man is going to annoy me to hell." She then took her pen in her hand and started to chew on it. "I wonder where Rin is." She thought out loud absently.

* * *

"Oh man!" Rin complained as she ran down the sidewalk. "I'm late for work."

"Good morning, Rin," a nice old lady said from across the street from the gunwoman's house. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Kin," Rin said quickly as she jogged in place. "I would really love to talk, but unfortunately, I am extremely late for work."

"Is something wrong with your car, dear?" Mrs. Kin asked kindly.

"Yeah, someone took out some gizmos and gadgets that actually make it work." Rin said frantically.

"Oh my," Mrs. Kin said, stunned, as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, so, excuse me, Mrs. Kin, I need to get to work," Rin said, still jogging in place while carrying her briefcase.

"Well, come here dear, I will give you a ride." Mrs. Kin said as she reentered her house.

"Really?" Rin said, hopeful. "Thank you," Rin said, stopping her in place jogging and running across the street – looking both ways first, of course.

"Come, come, child, you don't want to be even more late," the old woman said as she opened her garage door and got into her car. Rin excitedly followed and went to the passenger seat.

'_Who would steal parts from my car?' _Rin thought as Mrs. Kin backed out of her driveway. _'And how did they get pass my security system?' _

* * *

"Ouch, rejected," Koga said as he stood by the reception desk for the manager. Shippo elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Don't say that," Shippo hissed.

"But his girl just accepted a date with Takeda that _has _to be rejection." Koga said. Miroku, who sat no more than three feet away from them, twitched as he leaned his chin on his open palm.

"Well you didn't have to say it to his face," Shippo said.

'_I wonder if they forgot I was here.' _Miroku thought.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A male employee said as he paused while walking.

"Hi Takeda," Koga and Shippo said while the wolf demon grinned.

"Hi Takeda," Miroku said in an uninterested tone.

"What are you guys doing?" Takeda asked as he leaned on Miroku's desk.

"Nothing," Miroku said in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Takeda asked the monk. "Woke up on the wrong side of bed today?"

"You could say that," Miroku mumbled.

"Uh, Takeda, where are you headed?" Shippo said quickly.

"Oh, right, I'm going to be late on my lunch date with Sango." Takeda said before finally leaving and going down the elevator. "See you."

"Easy there, tiger," Koga said as he put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Just let it go."

"Humph," Miroku harrumphed as he crossed his arms. Shippo shook his head as he sighed.

'_This might turn out bad.' _The fox demon thought.

* * *

"Rin," Kagome said, shocked as she turned around and saw the gun's woman starting to run to the elevator.

"Kagome," Rin panted as she stopped.

"Thanks," Kagome said to the man behind the counter as she got the company's mail. "You're late."

"I know," Rin sighed as they walked to the elevator. Kagome put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why don't you take lunch? It's almost twelve." Kagome said sympathetically.

"I can't, I have a ton of work." Rin objected.

"I'm sure Ayame can take the calls for another hour." Kagome said as she swept a stray hair away from the younger girl's face.

"But-"

"Take a break, Rin. It looks like you had a long morning." Kagome said with a soft smile. "And when you get back, you'll explain everything to me and Ayame." Nodding, Rin sighed as they reached the floor of the wolf demon. "Let's go check in with her, huh?"

"Alright," Rin agreed as they walked off the elevator and went towards Ayame's office.

"Rin, where have you been?" The wolf demon asked as she stepped out of her office. "I was about to go to lunch."

"I'm sorry," Rin said. "Someone got into my garage last night and took some engine stuff out of my car."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"How did that happen?" Ayame asked as she took the briefcase out of Rin's hands and put it behind her desk.

"I don't know," Rin said worriedly. "I don't know how they hacked into my security system either."

"Are you sure they're not still there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I checked everywhere twice. No one's in the house and all they took was the car stuff." Rin said as she chewed her thumb nail.

"Don't worry; we'll catch whoever did this." Ayame said. "Why don't you go out to lunch with me?"

"You sure you don't want me to get the calls?" Rin asked.

"Go on," Kagome urged with a supple smile. "I'll handle the calls."

"Aren't you going to lunch?" Rin asked, confused.

"Nah, I got work to do." Kagome said. "But go on,"

"You want us to bring you something back?" Ayame asked next.

"No, I'll just get an apple from the lounge or something." Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"Well don't get sick." Ayame said.

"I won't," Kagome said as she and the others went to the elevator again. "And I'll deal with this car thing, Rin."

"Oh, no, don't do that. I can handle it." Rin said as she went and stood in front of the priestess. "This is my problem,"

"And I'm your friend," Kagome said as she put both hands on the gun's woman's shoulders while holding the mail. "Besides, I would have to order a check up on your house with the agents anyways."

"I guess," Rin said as she looked down at the floor.

"Go have fun." Kagome said as she pushed them to the elevator. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Alright," Rin said.

"Don't over work yourself." Ayame warned.

"I won't," Kagome said.

"Thanks, Kagome," Rin said as she stepped onto the down elevator.

"That's what friends are for." Kagome said as she winked. The elevator then closed and the two went down while Kagome got onto the elevator going up. _'Who would do that? And only steal car parts, no less.' _Kagome thought as she rode up.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late," a female said as she walked up to a guy sitting in a chair.

"Oh, no problem, Sango." The man said as he got up and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks," Sango said with a soft smile as she sat in the chair. "You weren't here long, were you?"

"No, not at all." Takeda said. "So, what would you like to order?"

"Um," Sango said as she looked at the small bakery's menu. "A turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato is good. What about you?"

"I'm going to get the club sandwich." Takeda said as he put his hands on the table. "How was your day so far?"

"It was busy, as usual. How was yours?" Sango asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Easy," Takeda as he laughed slightly. "I guess your company is having all the attraction so far." Sango laughed softly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Takeda said. "It's not like you dug us out for all our money when tricking us."

"You can blame Kagome for that."

"Some manager you got." Takeda said while raking a hand through his relatively short hair. "She's a fine agent too, if I remember correctly."

"You remember correctly alright." Sango said. "She's one tough girl."

"You can say that again," Takeda said with a light laugh. "But enough about her,"

"Uh, alright," Sango said a bit nervously.

"How about you? You're a great agent, second hand next to Kagome." Takeda said as he leaned his chin on his hand.

"Uh," Sango said.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" A waitress said perkily as she hopped in her stance.

"Hi, she'll have the turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato and I'll have the club sandwich." Takeda said as he folded his arms on the table.

"Alright, anything to drink?" The waitress asked as she wrote down the orders.

"Lady's first." Takeda said kindly.

"I'll just have water, thanks," Sango said kindly as she handed the menu to the waitress.

"Okay, and you sir?" the waitress said.

"Water, thanks," Takeda said.

* * *

"Uh… so tell me again why I'm here?" Inuyasha whispered as he and a buddy stood outside a restaurant.

"Because you made me do this with Kagome, so I'm making you do this with Sango." Miroku hissed quietly. The half demon shrugged his shoulders as he peered into the window.

"Looks like she and that Takeda guy are having a good time," Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms.

"Did you even figure out what the French and Spaniard men were about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, they're models." Inuyasha said. "Kagome was supposed to show them around town for a while."

"Hm," Miroku said as he saw the couple inside the restaurant laugh.

"Isn't this a little obvious if we're just standing outside the window?"

"We're behind plants. Shut up." Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and called a number. "What are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"_Hello?" _a voice said from the other line.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Hi, what's up?" Kagome asked as fiddling was heard over the phone.

"Do you know where Sango is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's on her lunch date with Takeda. Why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Because Miroku is making us sp-" Inuyasha started to say but the monk clamped a hand over the half demon's mouth.

"Making you what? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing!" Miroku yelled into the phone as the two men struggled.

"Uh…" Kagome said. "Don't tell me you're following her."

"Yes!" Inuyasha said as he got the monk's hand off of his mouth.

"Guys…" Kagome said in a disappointed tone.

"It was Miroku's idea." Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku away.

"Yeah, but you were the one following me first, remember?" Kagome asked. "Okay, guys, seriously, just get out of there."

"But-" Miroku started to talk as he reached for the phone.

"It's wrong," Kagome said in a finalized voice.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said as he thought he was victorious.

"That goes to you too, mister." Kagome said. Inuyasha's dog ears lowered onto his head.

"Sorry," Inuyasha whispered into the device.

"And I'm sorry I let Sango attack you." Kagome said half-heartedly.

"It's alright. It only took me four hours to get all that smoke stuff out of my system." Inuyasha said as he glared at the ground.

"Well you deserved it at the time," Kagome said as she laughed lightly.

"As long as I'm here, you want anything for lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't just go in there!" Miroku nearly yelled. "She'll see you! Then we'll get caught." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, that's okay." Kagome said with a grin while she listened to the monk in the background.

"Where are you, anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"At my office," Kagome said while slightly singing.

"Well do you want to grab lunch with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry, I have a tone of work I need to do. Maybe later tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll come pick you up at your house." Inuyasha said.

"Shit!" Miroku hissed while he ducked behind the plants and grabbing Inuyasha's head and pushing it down to the ground.

"Fuck, ow, Miroku," Inuyasha groaned as his head connected with a plant pot. "What was that for?"

"I think she saw us." Miroku said as he started to panic.

"Sounds like you're busy," Kagome said through the phone. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Bye," Kagome said before hanging up.

"Now, you," Inuyasha said as he turned towards the monk. Miroku gulped a lump in his throat as the half demon glared at him.

* * *

"Did you get the car parts?" a dark voice asked.

"Yes, the mission was successful." A cold female voice said.

"Excellent."

"What are you going to do with it?" the female asked.

"That's my secret, my dear." The dark male voice said with a sinister gleam.

"As long as I get my prize at the end." The female said as she turned and walked out of the dark office while her heels clicked on the cold stone floor.

* * *

"Oh Koga-poo!" a female voice rang through the halls of the office building.

'_Oh god,' _Koga thought miserably as he slowly turned around.

"Oh, Koga, it is so nice to see you here." The chirpy girl said as she bounced towards the wolf demon.

"Misaki," Koga said through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" Misaki asked without losing her cheeriness.

"What are you doing here? I'm at work."

"Well I thought that you and I can go do lunch, you know, boyfriend, girlfriend stuff." Misaki said.

"Right." Koga said with a tight smile. Snickering at his desk, Shippo covered his mouth with his hand as he pretended to do work.

"Well, are we going?" Misaki asked.

"Well I kind of-" Koga started to say but was cut off.

"Great, grab your wallet and let's head out." Misaki said as she ran to the elevator.

"What's wrong _Koga-poo_? Afraid?" Shippo mocked.

"Shut up, fox," Koga snapped as he walked to the elevator with no enthusiasm.

"You're the one that asked her out." Shippo mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Koga, we don't have all day." Misaki whined as she got into the elevator.

"Right," Koga said as he inwardly rolled his eyes. _'What is wrong with this girl?' _Koga thought.

* * *

"Ayame, look!" Rin said excitedly as she pointed to a man walking.

"What?" Ayame asked as she turned towards the pointed finger.

"It's James!" Rin said. "Yoo-hoo! James!" the man turned and looked at the two females as one of them waved enthusiastically. Curious, James walked to the two girls and stood in front of them.

"Hello, ladies." James said. "Coincidence that we meet again." (James: Chapter – Fun with Secrets)

"Yeah, coincidence," Ayame said as she elbowed the gun's woman in the ribs.

"Ouch," Rin whispered as she kept her smile in place.

"How was your day, ladies?" James asked politely.

"Fine," Ayame and Rin said in unison.

"Oh look at the time, I just remembered I have to go meet my boyfriend in the mall," Rin said as she checked her phone. "Bye!"

"W-what? Rin!" Ayame nearly yelled as she saw the younger girl bounce away.

"So I guess it's just you and me," James said. "It's around lunch time, why don't I buy you something?"

"Sure," Ayame said as they walked towards a food place. _'I'll get you for this Rin.' _Ayame thought as they walked.

"So, what do you want to eat?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Let's go to the mall, maybe we'll find something worth wild there." Ayame said as they walked towards the mall.

"That's a good idea." James said.

* * *

"Oh! Let's go here!" Misaki said as she dragged her boyfriend into a restaurant.

"Uh," Koga groaned as he got dragged into a small diner. "Okay,"

"How many?" a waiter asked as he walked up to the couple.

"Two," Koga said quietly.

"Alright, this way please." The waiter said.

'_This is going to be a long lunch.' _Koga groaned in his mind.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Misaki asked as she sat down while the wolf demon slumped in his chair.

"Just some Ramen, I guess." Koga said, uninterested.

"You are so unhealthy." Misaki said with a flick of her wrist.

'_Maybe you're too healthy.' _Koga thought as he leaned his on his palm and looked out the restaurant door longingly.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." A female said from outside the restaurant said.

"Yeah, well, I do try." A male said as they walked side by side. Looking outside, the wolf demon's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the couple walk.

"Koggy-poo? Are you even listening to me?" Misaki asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Koga said.

"Then what did I just say?" Misaki asked. Koga swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Uh," Koga said intelligently. "Look, Misaki,"

"What is it, Koga?"

"I don't think this is working out." Koga said as he stood up from the chair. "Maybe we can still be friends."

"What? You're breaking up with me?" Misaki asked as she bent her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Well… Yeah, that's what I'm doing." Koga said as he looked out of the restaurant door. _'Ayame's here with some man.' _The wolf demon thought. Curiously, Misaki looked out the restaurant door and found a man and woman talking.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Misaki asked hotly. "She made you break up with me!"

"No," Koga said simply.

"I knew it! She brainwashed you!" Misaki yelled. The other patrons of the restaurant looked over to the arguing couple.

"No she didn't." Koga said calmly. "Look, I really don't think this is working out."

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned loudly as she stood up, knocking her chair over. "We're over!"

"I just said that." Koga said as he watched the model storm out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"What was that?" Ayame asked as she turned around and saw an angry woman storm out of the restaurant.

"Looks like she and a guy had a fight," James said as he looked into the restaurant and found and equally mad man.

"Misaki," Ayame said, surprised, as she saw the model walk up to her. Pushing the female wolf demon into her boy friend, Misaki fumed.

"Look what you made him do!" Misaki yelled.

"Cool it," James said as he put his hands on Ayame's shoulders to balance her. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Yeah, what did I do?" Ayame asked as she got her balance and stood on her own two feet.

"Koggy-poo broke up with me because of you!" Misaki said.

"Koggy-poo?" Ayame asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who's Koggy-poo and do you know this girl?" James asked as he leaned towards the female wolf demon's ear.

"Her name is Misaki and she's going out with this one guy I know named Koga." Ayame explained. "I guess 'Koggy-poo' is Koga."

"Oh," James said.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Koga said as he pushed out the door. "She didn't have anything to do with my decision."

"Oh, then why are you looking at her?" Misaki asked.

"Should we leave?" Ayame asked James quietly.

"I'm not sure," James said as he took her hand and started to slowly creep away. "But if it means we aren't involved, then let's go." Ayame nodded as they slowly walked away from the arguing ex-couple.

'_Misaki, at least he gave you a chance,' _Ayame thought bitterly. _'He doesn't even notice me.' _

* * *

"Now I'm alone." Rin said to herself as she walked around an outdoor shopping district. "I'm so bored." The gun's woman then opened her phone and checked the time while she contemplated whether to call her boyfriend or not. "Nah, he's probably busy," Rin sighed as she closed her phone. Upon looking up, Rin looked into a clear glass window. Reflecting off the clear glass was of two guys arguing at each other. Turning around, the young woman saw a half demon and a monk arguing over a phone.

"Well you didn't have to tell her!" the monk yelled. Rin crossed the street, after looking both ways then stood in front of the two guys, waiting for them to notice.

"You were being idiotic!" the half demon defended.

"You did it too!" The monk yelled. Rin rolled her eyes as she snatched the phone away.

"Hey!" The half demon yelled.

"What are you two yelling about?" Rin asked.

"Oh, Rin," the monk said. "Well, Inuyasha here told Kagome what we were doing." Rin raised an eyebrow while Inuyasha slapped the back of his friend's head.

"And now you just basically told her, idiot." Inuyasha said as he snatched the phone back.

"Oh," Miroku said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Look for yourself." Inuyasha said as he motioned towards the restaurant they were standing in front of.

"No!" Miroku said, but it was too late. Rin turned her head.

"Hey, it's Sango." Rin said as she stated the obvious. "And her date."

"Don't remind me," Miroku mumbled.

"Oh, I see, you're spying." Rin said as she turned back to the guys. "That's wrong."

"We already got the speech." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I told you, you can't wait too long to make your move, or else someone else will come and steal them from you." Rin stated. "Maybe I said that to Ayame, but whatever."

"Yeah, yeah," Miroku said.

"Jeez, you're sure rude when you get your heart broken." Rin mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I do not," Miroku defended. "And I didn't get my heart broken."

"Sure you didn't." Rin said, unbelieving.

"I'm going in there," Inuyasha said as he started walking to the glass door.

"What!?" Miroku nearly yelled. "Are you insane? Then she'll think that we were spying."

"And what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am merely keeping an eye on her." Miroku said in a small voice. Inuyasha and Rin rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I'm going inside," Inuyasha said as he pushed the door open.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I'm hungry, that's why." Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Rin said. "I'll keep an eye on this guy." The gun woman then pointed her thumb at the monk.

"Hey, I do not need babysitting." Miroku defended.

"And how old are you?" Rin asked with a wave of her hand.

"Twenty-two." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, and _I'm _the babysitter." Rin said. "If you want to see her up close, then come on."

"What are you- oof," Miroku said as he got pulled into the restaurant. "Wait, no,"

"I'm hungry too," Rin said as she dragged him in, following the half demon.

* * *

"Isn't that girl your friend?" Takeda asked as he looked behind his date. Raising an eyebrow, Sango looked behind her and got a look of confusion and shock.

"Uh, yeah, it is." Sango said slowly.

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

"Um," Sango said as she decided in her mind. "Nah, I'd rather just stay with you. Besides, I'll just talk to her when I get back to work."

"Alright," Takeda said, smiling.

* * *

"Is the search party going?" Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, we're ready to go." A female said as she looked behind her to a group of ten other agents.

"Alright, check her house for any signs of breakage or anything." Kagome said. The girl nodded as she put on her helmet and led the group to their motorcycles. _'I wonder who took Rin's car parts.' _Kagome thought as she watched the agents leave.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Probably not…. ^^;**


	24. Disappearing Act

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha & co.

* * *

Disappearing Act

…One Month Later…

…Saturday…

"Knock, Knock." A female voice said playfully as she stood at the opening to a garage. Turing around, the male working on the car inside smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Kagome?" the male asked as he got up from his crouched position and walked to the girl before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just bringing you lunch." Kagome said happily as she held up a brown bag.

"Thanks, I'm starved." He said as he took the bag handed to him.

"Before you pig out like you usually do, Inuyasha, what are you working here for again?" Kagome asked as she motioned her hand around the auto shop.

"Keh, my old man had this friend who owns this place. He needed an extra hand and my mother volunteered me." Inuyasha scoffed as he wiped his greased up hand on a towel.

"Well it's nice of you to help out an old friend." Kagome said as she followed the half demon inside. "Can I help in any way?"

"What do you know about fixing cars, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he put the lunch on a small counter near the wall.

"Enough to help," Kagome said as she went to the car and looked at the engine. "For instance, this car engine has a broken burnt valve and a broken camshaft while the timing belt of the camshaft has slipped off and the wiring in this thing isn't even done right. This car came into the shop because the engine backfired, correct?" Kagome as she turned around.

"Uh… yeah." Inuyasha said, stunned. "How'd you know that?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything about cars." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't be sexist."

"I'm not," Inuyasha defended. Kagome continue to glare as she walked over to her boyfriend. Inuyasha then quickly looked into the bag of food and pulled out some kind of bag. "Chips?"

"Don't think chips will get you out of this one." Kagome said.

"I…" Inuyasha said slowly. "Well I wasn't trying to be sexist; I just didn't know you knew about cars, that's all."

"Mm-hm," Kagome said incredulously. Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

"Rin! Over here!" a male said as he waved. The said girl turned around and started running to the guy.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin said happily as they gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Shippo repeated. "So, you wanted to go somewhere?"

"Oh yeah," Rin said as she got reminded of their plans. "Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked as he was dragged along.

"You'll see, just come on!" Rin said excitedly.

'_Should I be worried about this?' _The fox demon thought to himself cautiously.

"Tada!" Rin said as she showed him the front of a store.

"Wow," Shippo said as he looked at the many decorations and banners. "You really outdid yourself."

"Yep," Rin said with a big smile. "And look how many people are going in."

"I have to hand it to you, Rin. You have quite the imagination." Shippo said as he stared at the store front of a 'Naibun Shouri' store. A banner hung just below the name of the store saying 'NEW NEW NEW CLOTHING! IT HAS ARRIVED!' while inside the store was various colors and lights.

"Thank you." Rin said as she hugged her boyfriend's arm.

"When you said you would decorate our store to make it attract people, you really did." Shippo said with a slight laugh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rin said. "Come on, let's go inside."

"What?" Shippo said before he got dragged in again. "Wow, that's a lot of lights."

"Oh yeah," Rin said slyly. "You know it."

"And how much electricity is this taking up?" Shippo asked as he put up his hand to use it like a visor over his eyes to protect his demonic sight. Rin thought about it for a while.

"Not sure. A lot…?"

'_And there goes the electricity bill.' _Shippo thought.

* * *

"Kuronoske Takeda, huh?" Sango asked as she walked with a man down a path through the park. The man laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I like people to call me Takeda." Kuronoske Takeda said as he held the demon slayer's hand.

"Funny," Sango said with a genuine smile. "But it's not funny that it took you a month to tell me that."

"Sorry," Takeda said as he put his free hand behind his head. "I thought you knew."

"How was I supposed to know something you didn't tell me?" Sango asked.

"Um…" Takeda said as they made their way to an open field.

"Thought so." Sango said as she slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Miroku, stop." A female voice said from a few yards away from the couple.

"Why don't we start with your palm reading by bearing my child? One of many." A man said slyly as he held the lady's palm.

"You kid," The woman said playfully as they flirted on a park bench. Sango scowled as she saw the two.

"Is something wrong?" Takeda asked, snapping Sango out of her musings.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, everything's fine." Sango scrambled.

"You were looking at Miroku." Takeda accused. "Did he do something to you?"

"Uh, no…" Sango said quietly. "He's just a lecherous man who can't keep his hands and mouth to himself." She grumbled.

"Hm," Takeda said unbelieving. _'Something is telling me there's more to the story.' _

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Koga said. "You want more than a month of photo shoots for our company?"

"Yes," Misaki said. "Please Koggy-poo?" She said as she batted her eyes.

"One, don't call me that. Two, no, your modeling contract ended within the month. And three, you're suppose to talk to both Mr. Takahashi's, not me." Koga numbered down sternly.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned loudly as she stomped off like a spoiled brat.

'_Okay.' _Koga said in his mind as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Alright guys and girls, you have one more month in Japan." Ayame said to a group of models from different countries. "Again thank you so much for doing this. Until our clothes line for this season is finished and ready to model, you can tour Japan." An array of 'thank you' rang through the group in different languages before the group left the building and started wandering around Tokyo.

"Nice group." A male said from beside the wolf demon. Ayame laughed slightly.

"Yeah, their cool." Ayame said. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem," the man said as he put his arm around the girl.

"So, James, where do you want to go now?" Ayame asked.

"Why don't we walk around the outdoor mall? We're bound to find something to do there." James said with a smile.

"Alright," Ayame said as they walked out. "It is a nice day."

"Sure is," James agreed as he placed a lingering kiss on the wolf demon's head.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch," Inuyasha said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome," Kagome said as she stood from the stool and stretched before staring longingly at the broken car.

"You want to help?" Inuyasha asked, noticing her stare.

"Please?" Kagome begged quietly.

"Go for it," Inuyasha said as he nodded his head to the car. Kagome gave a big smile as she added a happy hop to her steps as she went to the car. "But don't break it; the owner wants his car back."

"Ha-ha," Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled up her long sleeve v-neck green cashmere sweater and leaned over the engine with her hands on either side of the hood.

"Well, what are you waiting for, car genius? Get to work," Inuyasha said playfully as he nudged the girl.

"Shut up," Kagome said as she jabbed him back and stared at the engine.

"So," Inuyasha said after a few minutes. "We have a due date, you know." Kagome growled as she put her hand on the engine and started fiddling with the loose belt. The half demon then turned around and bent down to lift up a red box. "Can't work without tools."

"You know, you're getting on my nerves." Kagome said with a joking manner as she turned and faced her boyfriend with their bodies less than a foot apart.

"Oh, am I?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped a bit closer.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she went closer.

"How about now?" Inuyasha asked before putting his right hand over the girl's face, smearing a black goop over it. The priestess backed up and gasped as she touched the sticky liquid.

"Oil?" Kagome asked as she brought her hand down from her face to look at it.

"You could say that." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome grinned herself as she walked seductively to the open hood of the car and put her hand on the sides of the parts.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked huskily. "Then what do you call this?" Kagome asked as she stepped up to him and tried to push her hand into his own face. With his demonic speed, Inuyasha caught the wrist and smirked. With a smirk herself, Kagome brought her other hand up and threw a dirty towel at the half demon's face. Gaping, Inuyasha abruptly let go of the priestess's wrist and pulled the towel off his face. Kagome laughed as she saw his face was covered in black ink.

* * *

"Hey, did you ever find out who took your car parts a month ago?" Shippo asked as the couple absent mindedly ate ice cream as they walked around the crowded indoor mall.

"No," Rin said with a shake of her head. "But when I do, I'm going to do so many bad things to them."

"I'm just glad I'm on your side," Shippo said as he saw her fume. Rin laughed slightly as she saw her boyfriend's nervous face.

"Sorry," Rin said as she gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Shippo laughed softly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"No worries," Shippo said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Rin said as she pondered her thoughts. "We have _all _day with each other."

"Yeah," Shippo said with a nod of his head.

"What should we do?" Rin asked, mostly to herself. Shippo raised an eyebrow as he took another spoon full of his chocolate ice cream in a cup. "Want to go to the mall?" Shippo stopped in his steps as he looked at her with a 'are you crazy' look.

"Rin," Shippo said softly. "We're at the mall." He said as he motioned around them. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Not this mall," Rin said. "Who do you take me for? An idiot?"

"N-no, not at all," Shippo stuttered. The gun's woman shook her head in disappointment.

"I meant the outdoor mall. We can walk around outside instead of this stuffy place." Rin said.

"Oh," Shippo said next. "Right,"

"Yeah," Rin said, drawing out the word. "Well do you want to go or not?" Rin asked with a wave of her hand while her ice cream was in the other.

"Sure, if you want to," Shippo said as he lead the girl to the exit.

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you?" Rin asked.

"No, not at all." Shippo defended. "Usually when someone refers to a mall, it's mostly this one."

"Mhm," Rin said, incredulously.

"I'm serious," Shippo exaggerated.

"I'm sure you are," Rin said with a wave of her hand as she held a spoon between her fingers.

"Rin," Shippo sighed.

"I'm kidding," Rin said as she instantly brightened. Shippo sighed with relief.

"Jeez, you shouldn't do that." Shippo grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up." Rin said. "I was just kidding."

"Maybe I wasn't," Shippo said with a hidden smirk. Rin gaped.

"Why you little-"

"Just kidding," Shippo said as he smiled. Rin narrowed her eyes playfully as jabbed the fox demon in the side with her elbow.

"And I thought I was mean." Rin whispered as Shippo grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Ah, lovely to run into you here, Sango… Takeda," Miroku said with a grin.

"Uh, hi," Sango said as she stuck close to Takeda's side.

"Hey, Miroku," Takeda said, noticing the pause before his name was called.

"Roku, who are they?" A female said as she clung to the monk's side. Sango raised an eyebrow as she stared at the girl while the demon slayer developed an angry tick.

"Some friends," Miroku said slyly. "Well, excuse us, we must be going," Miroku said as he lead the girl around the couple and walk away. After a minute, Takeda looked down at his shorter date and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" Takeda asked.

"Huh?" Sango asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, fine, why?"

"You spaced out." Takeda said. "And you're ticking."

"Oh," Sango said, embarrassed as her faced flamed red. "It's nothing, just a health problem," Sango lied.

"You've never done that before." Takeda said.

"Oh, well it's a new thing." Sango lied again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not important." Sango argued back.

"Well, being my girlfriend, I would like to know what's going on with you."

"Well I don't have to tell you everything, do I?" Sango sneered.

"I would like to know." Takeda said, using his hands and arms as emphasis. "If you suddenly collapsed, what would I tell the doctors?"

"I don't know, but the doctors would probably figure it out." Sango said. "What do you take doctors for? They can't just do whatever with a person."

"But if they asked if you were pregnant and I didn't know, they would give you medicine that would kill the fetus."

"Oh, so we have a baby now?" Sango asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Look, it doesn't even matter. It's not like a tick is going to kill me. It's only a muscle spasm thing."

"If I had one, I would tell you." Takeda said tensely.

"Well that's you." Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's up with you? I was just worried." Takeda defended.

'_He's right. What's wrong with me?' _Sango asked herself in her mind as her eyes softened.

* * *

'_I need a girlfriend,' _Koga thought miserably as he wandered around Tokyo. He then walked down a sidewalk and found himself in front of an alley. Looking both ways to see if anyone was watching, the wolf demon walked into the dark depths.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" James asked, bored, as he shook his left arm then looked at the wrist watch.

"I have an idea!" Ayame said excitedly as she jumped up from the bench the couple was sitting on.

"Oh?" James asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," Ayame said.

"Well do you want to tell me so we don't sit here, bored?" James asked playfully.

"I was thinking I call up the girls and their boyfriends and we could go _bowling._" Ayame said as she hopped with the word 'bowling'.

"Sounds fun," James said with a satisfied smile. "Go call them."

"You're pushy," Ayame complained jokingly as she stuck out her tongue. James laughed and shook his head as he watched his girlfriend take out her phone and dial numbers.

* * *

"Stop it!" Kagome said with a big smile as she laughed and tried to block the half demon's arm that was coming towards her.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said as he took his arm out of her grasp and put the black oil on her face.

"Ah," Kagome shrieked slightly as the oil was splattered on her. "No fair!"

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Using her spiritual powers, Kagome jumped over the half demon and to the car to get more black oil on her hand. Turning around abruptly, the half demon's face was smashed with a handful of black ink. Gaping, the half demon grabbed the girls and lifted her up by her hips.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she put her hands on his shoulders to support herself.

"Can't get any more of that black oil now, can you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"No, but I still have some on my hand," Kagome said mischievously as she smeared the substance on the half demon's face. Closing his eyes so the oil didn't get into the golden orbs, Inuyasha glared behind his eyelids. "Ooh, I could feel the glare." Kagome said as she looked down at the half demon who was holding her up against him.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them. Quickly looking behind them, the couple saw a short old man with grey hair and balding.

"Uh, hi," Kagome said nervously as she motioned for her boyfriend to let her go. Reluctantly letting her go, Inuyasha then looked at the man.

"I see you two are having fun." The old man said.

"Feh, that is until you came in." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You can't talk to an old man like that."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry about him," Kagome said as she pointed at the half demon.

"No problem, that's how he always is with me." The old man said. "And who might you be, little lady?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said as she walked up to the old man and bowed respectfully. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." Bowing himself, the old man smiled at the girl with sympathy.

"I'm sure you can do better than that boy." The old man said as he motioned towards the half demon.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled as she put her hand to her mouth.

"I am Inuyasha's father's friend, Myoga." The old man said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Myoga." Kagome said cheerfully.

"You can just call me Myoga." Myoga said. Kagome nodded her head with a bright smile.

"So, what do you want, old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded again. Myoga sighed.

"Well I was here to ask if you were done with the car, but apparently not." Myoga said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kagome gasped.

"That's okay, Kagome. The owner of that car thinks it'll be done in four days." Myoga said. "Plenty of time."

"We'll just get started right now." Kagome said as she went to the car while grabbing her boyfriend, as she passed, by the ear on top of his head.

"Ow, bitch, let go!" Inuyasha complained as he was dragged along.

"You're helping me fix it, since you're a car expert and everything." Kagome said as she let go of his ear and pointed to the busted car.

"I thought you said you wanted to," Inuyasha mocked.

"Well this isn't my job." Kagome said with a victorious grin.

"Why you-" Inuyasha started to say.

"Why don't you leave the car to one of the other employees?" Myoga asked suddenly as he sensed that the couple wanted to go out and have fun. "You can go out and have a good time with yourselves."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "We'll get it at least half way done."

"Yeah, _we_," Inuyasha said as he pointed sarcastically to the two of them. Kagome jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"No, you go ahead. The garage door is open; don't you see the nice orange sky? It's sunset." Myoga said as he pointed outside.

"Oh," Kagome said quietly. "It is sunset."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "I'm out of here."

"But don't you think you should at least help?" Kagome asked frantically.

"I'll be back tomorrow to finish the car," Inuyasha said with a small smile, knowing that it would make the girl happy. "I promise."

"That's a boy," Myoga said happily as he saw the girl grab her purse and walked to the half demon. "You have a good night now!"

"Thanks, you too!" Kagome said happily as her boyfriend grabbed her hand and led her out. "So, do you want to do anything tonight?" Kagome asked once they were a good distance away from the auto shop.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

_RING_

"Perfect timing," Kagome said, almost sarcastically. She took out her phone from her purse and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Ayame, what's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you and your boyfriend wanted to go bowling with me and James." Ayame said perkily.

"Let me see if he wants to go." Kagome said as she took the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker with her hand, though that didn't muffle the sound at all. "Hey do you-"

"Sure," Inuyasha cut in as he twitched his demon ears, signifying he already heard. Kagome nodded as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Kagome said.

"Great," Ayame said. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"The town's bowling alley, right?" Kagome made sure.

"Yep," Ayame said.

"Alright, see you there." Kagome said with a smile as she hung up.

"Did you bring your car?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Shaking her head in a negative, Kagome looked at him blankly. "Cab or walk?"

"Well I want to walk, I don't know about you." Kagome said with a playful smile. Inuyasha shook his head with a grin as he gave her a longing kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Look, Takeda," Sango sighed.

"Our first fight," Takeda said absently.

"What?" Sango asked with confusion in her voice.

"That was our first fight,"

"Right," Sango said. "Look-"

"I'm sorry," Takeda cut in.

"_You're _sorry?" Sango asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been so hard on you." Takeda said as the wind blew at his face. "You don't have to tell me _everything._"

'_Wow, I didn't expect him to say that first.' _Sango thought. "It's okay… I guess." Sango said uneasily.

"No, it's not okay," Takeda sternly said. "I shall make it up to you."

"Uh, you don't have to do that." Sango said nervously.

"Oh but I must." Takeda said. Sango opened her mouth but was saved with the ringing of her cell phone. Letting an inaudible sigh of relief, the demon slayer fished out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey, Sango," A perky voice said.

"Ayame, what's up?" Sango asked, happily.

"Well, James and I were wondering if you wanted to go bowling in half an hour with your boyfriend."

"Uh," Sango said as she looked at her boyfriend briefly. "Sure, we'll be there."

"Cool, see you soon." Ayame said.

"Bye," With that, the demon slayer hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Takeda asked.

"Ayame," Sango said as she put the phone back into her pocket. "You said you would make it up to me, right?"

"Yeah," Takeda said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, you could make it up to me by going bowling with me and a few friends in half an hour." Sango said with a big smile. Takeda raised an eyebrow at the girl before smiling.

"Sure, sounds fun," Takeda said, taking her hand and walking towards the bowling alley.

* * *

"No, I say we should go to the movies." Shippo argued.

"Well I don't want to sit in a movie theater for two hours." Rin complained. "I saw we go to your house."

"And do what, might I ask." Shippo inquired.

"I don't know, watch TV?" Rin said with a shrug. Shippo fisted up his fist so hard that it started to shake.

"That's the same thing as going to a movie theater." Shippo said through clench teeth.

"Well you have a cozy couch, right?" Rin asked. The fox demon nodded tensely. "We can sit way more comfortably there."

"Yeah, but TV is always reruns." Shippo reminded.

"So?"

"So why don't we see something new?" Shippo suggested.

"Why can't you just agree with me?" Rin said, anger lacing her voice.

"Why can't you agree with _me?_" Shippo asked. Suddenly, a phone rang.

"Hello!?" Rin said angrily.

"Bad time?" Ayame asked timidly on the other line of the phone.

"Oh my god, Ayame," Rin gasped. _'Thank god it wasn't my mother.' _Rin thought. "I'm so sorry; it's just that my _boyfriend _is being an _idiot!_" Rin said.

"I see," Ayame said, not knowing how to answer. "Well would you and your _lover _like to go bowling with me and James in half an hour?"

"Ooh, you and James still going out, huh?" Rin said with a smirk.

"Yep," Ayame said happily.

"And who should you thank for that?" Rin said, hinting at something.

"Thanks for setting me up with him." Ayame said while being a tad bit sarcastic about it.

"You're welcome," Rin said, also with sarcasm.

"So do you want to come?" Ayame asked again.

"I'll come, but I don't know about _him._" Rin said with a slight glare towards the fox demon.

"Hey!" Shippo complained.

"I bet he just wants to go to the movies." Rin continued.

"Uh," Ayame said, thoroughly confused. "I don't think this is my fight," the wolf demon on the phone mumbled.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go!" Shippo complained, knowing what she's talking about considering he had demon hearing.

"Like I said, you would probably want to go to the movies." Rin huffed. Neither noticed the dial tone the cell phone gave off as the couple continues to have their yelling match.

* * *

"What happened?" James asked as he watched the female wolf demon slowly close her phone.

"Apparently they were arguing about something, so I just kind of left them to yell." Ayame said slowly.

"You're a good friend," James said in a sarcastic humor.

"Ha-ha," Ayame said sarcastically. James chuckled slightly at the wolf demon's expense.

"So, are those all the people you wanted to invite?" James asked as he eyed the phone.

"No, there's one more," Ayame said as she flipped her phone open again and scrolled down her contacts list.

"So it's us, your friend Kagome and her date, your friend Sango and her date, your friend Rin and her date, and this other person and their date?" James asked.

"Probably," Ayame said with a wink as she put the phone to her ear and waiting until the phone stopped ringing. After a minute, the wolf demon scrunched up her face and hung up the phone. "That's weird."

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"He's not answering his phone. He always answers his phone." Ayame said with slight concern in her voice.

"Well maybe he's busy," James suggested.

"Maybe," Ayame said. "Well, we should get going to the bowling alley."

"Yeah," James said as he stood up from the bench and put his hand around his girlfriend's waist.

"Did you want to invite anyone?" Ayame asked suddenly.

"Well your friends' dates are guys, right?"

"I sure hope so," Ayame said with a slight giggle. "Because the last time I talked to them, they sure seemed masculine to me." James laughed. "Well, that is of course they changed dates and got a girl instead. I wouldn't mind, but it'll take a little time to get use to, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." James said as they continued walking towards his car.

"Wow, sunset already," Ayame said as she looked to the skies.

"Sure is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ayame sighed in contentment as a smile crossed her face.

"There you go, fair lady," James said jokingly as he opened the car door for the wolf demon. Ayame giggled slightly as she got in.

"Why thank you, fair prince." Ayame said before sticking her tongue out at the man. James chuckled before closing the door and going to the driver's seat.

* * *

…One Hour Later…

"Strike!" Kagome yelled happily. "Beat that, Inuyasha!"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "That was luck."

"Luck my butt," Kagome said stubbornly as she sat back down on the plastic chair next to the half demon.

"Nice job, Kagome," Sango praised as she stood up and grabbed a seven pound ball.

"Hey, Ayame," Rin piped up. "Did you invite Koga?"

"I was wondering where he was," Shippo said with his arm behind Rin and on the chair she was sitting in.

"Who cares where that wimpy wolf is," Inuyasha said, though he didn't really mean it fully.

"I don't know, I called him, but he didn't answer." Ayame said with a shrug.

"I'll call him," Miroku said absently as he watched Sango's ass as she bowled.

"Roku, what are you staring at?" The girl next to him asked.

'_I didn't think Miroku had a date.' _Ayame thought wryly as she looked at the ticking demon slayer.

"Is your tick acting up again?" Takeda asked as she walked back to the chairs after getting nine pins down with two throws.

"Uh, yeah," Sango covered as she huffed and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Tick?" Kagome whispered to Rin who sat next to her and Ayame who stood in front of them keeping score on a computer system. Both shrugged as they watched the demon slayer and the monk interact with their date.

"Well, he didn't answer," Miroku said as he hung up his phone.

"Really? Usually the wolf shit answers." Inuyasha said.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Kagome asked.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for that wolf." Inuyasha said, shocked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not on very good grounds with him either, but at least I tolerate him." Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said as his phone rang and blocked out his voice slightly. Taking his arm that was on Kagome's chair back, he took out his phone and looked at the text message. Two more phones rang as the men, besides James, took them out.

"What is it?" Rin asked her boyfriend as she read the message over his shoulder.

"I got to go. There's um…" Shippo said as he looked at James then at Miroku's date. "An unexpected meeting for our company."

"Oh," Rin said, getting the real message that there was trouble and the agents were needed.

"I'm with him," Inuyasha said as he leaned to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Alright," Kagome said as they pulled apart. "Be…" She then racked her mind for a word that wouldn't set off James or Miroku's date. "Nice."

"Yeah, I work for that company too." Miroku said to his date.

"Alright, I'll call you." The girl said.

"Yeah," Miroku said before getting up and kissing her on the cheek. The fox demon then gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips then went out with the monk and half demon.

"Takeda," Sango whispered. "Make up something; you're part of that company too and James knows that."

"Oh, look at that, my phone was on silent." Takeda lied as he got out his phone. "I work for that company too. Hey guys, wait for me." The man then kissed his girlfriend on the crown of her head then hurried after the others.

"I feel bad for him," Kagome whispered to the gun's woman. Rin nodded as she watched them go.

"Now this is the life," James sighed. "Me surrounded by lovely ladies." Ayame smacked him in the arm as she glared at him. "I'm just kidding."

* * *

"Where's the wolf?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like we know." Inuyasha grumbled. "What are we, his keeper?"

"He is part of your team." Sesshomaru said.

"Well Takeda had to come with us," Shippo said as he pointed to the other agent. "Should he come with us instead?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru said without a care. "The threat is to the south on Tori Street. It's a bird demon." The group nodded as he left.

"I wonder what happened to him," Miroku said, referring to the wolf demon.

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha said as he got his helmet on. "Wolf shit can take care of himself."

"Kagome's right, why _are _you so mean to him?" Shippo said as he also put on his black helmet.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as they saw Takeda rush out of the changing room.

"He probably hates Koga's guts because he cheated on Kagome when they were in high school." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha growled as he whipped around and glared at the monk.

"Guess you're right," Shippo whispered, mostly to himself, as they made their way to their motorcycles.

"I heard that," Inuyasha growled.

"Let's just go and defeat this demon before it decides to destroy the whole city, huh?" Takeda asked as he revved up the motorcycle and were on their way towards the south side.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Under Attack

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still do not own Inuyasha and Co., though I do own my own made up characters. Please do not steal them. I worked hard on creating their personalities, looks, pasts, and accomplishments.

* * *

Under Attack

"Has anyone seen him?" Shippo asked as he blinked in confusion.

"No, not all weekend either." Miroku answered.

"Well, he'll be taking a personal day from work." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, crumby wolf probably got himself stuck in a tree or something." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "He didn't even show up when we had to go fight and instead we took Takeda."

"Okay, one, that would be a cat," Shippo said as if he were talking to a child with no education or common sense.

"And two, Takeda is a better fighter than you take him for, though he did end up with a broken arm." Miroku said.

"Feh, don't forget the concussion." Inuyasha reminded.

"When you see Koga, be sure to tell him to come and talk to me." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked away.

"Alright," Shippo said with a nod.

"I wonder where he disappeared to." Miroku thought out loud.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she plopped into her swivel chair in her office inside the Nayamashii Suterusu Company building. Taking a deep breath then letting it out, Kagome began to relax as she stared out the large window through the wall. Soft knocking was heard before a door was opened.

"Looks like you're getting a lot of work done." A female said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," Kagome said back as she sat up straight and looked through her folders.

"What's wrong with you today?" The female asked as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Just tired, Sango." Kagome said without looking up as she got distracted with the pen in her hand.

"How so?" Sango asked as she walked up to the desk with a stack of papers in her arms.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about something." Kagome said as she looked out the window again.

"Maybe that bad feeling is about this stack of papers coming at ya'" Sango said as she dropped the pile with a thump onto the table. Kagome visibly paled as she saw the large pile.

"What is this?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"Paper," Sango said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Sango, I thought it was rocks." Kagome said sarcastically. "But really,"

"Alright already," Sango relented. "They are papers to the models that are shooting right now. They need their salary and their hotel room paid and the airplane ticket paid when they go home."

"Great," Kagome said quietly. "Thank you, Sango."

"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked, concerned as she saw her friend's face darken. "You look like you're going to hurl."

"I'm fine," Kagome said through clenched teeth. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _

"Do you need anything?"

"No, it's okay. I probably just need a break or something."

"Yeah, come on," Sango said as she went around the desk and pulled on the priestess's arm. "Let's have you go lay down on that comfy couch over there." The demon slayer then pulled the girl to her feet and led her to the leather couch situated inside the large office.

"Thanks but I don't-"

"Kagome, listen to me, you don't look so good. I'll go call a doctor from the agent infirmary." Sango said as she gently pushed Kagome to sit and lay down. Kagome nodded, losing her ability to talk while her sight spun out of control in her mind and her senses went numb.

'_Ugh, maybe Sango's right. I don't feel too good.' _Kagome thought, though it gave her a slight headache.

"I'll be right back," Sango said as she hurriedly went to the phone on the priestess's desk.

* * *

_Ring_

"Hello?" Ayame said perkily as she answered her cell phone while she sat in her office.

"Hey, Ayame, it's me," a male said from the other line.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha, what's up?" Ayame said, confused as to why the half demon called her instead of his girlfriend. The two groups of friends swapped numbers with each other, in case of emergency, or needed someone to be there or to talk to.

"I was just wondering if you've seen or heard Koga around. Have you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I haven't called him since we went bowling together and even then nobody got a peep of him." Ayame said still confused. "Did he not show up yet?"

"No, some of us have been trying to figure out where he went," Inuyasha informed.

"Maybe we should help," Ayame suggested, getting concerned.

"You have some work to do; besides we can handle it."

"If you're sure."

"Positive," Inuyasha said. "Well I got to go," He said after an awkward silence between the two.

"Right, okay bye. Tell me if you guys need help or anything."

"Will do," With that, the half demon hung up the phone.

'_Awkward,' _Ayame thought as she went back to the paper work in front of her.

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" a female asked as she crossed her arms. "Seems under handed, don't you think?"

"My dear, it doesn't matter. I always get what I want." A dark male voice said.

"Well, then you will be able to repay my services with what _I _want, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Shall we start?" the female asked.

"Not yet, let's wait." The dark voice commanded. "Expect the unexpected."

"Hm," The female said as she turned to the slits in the cement wall that were used as a 'window.' Black hair shone as the light rays of the sun found its way through.

* * *

"You're not serious," Rin nearly yelled into her cell phone as she stood up from her chair and pounded her free hand into the desk in front of her.

"Hush, we're not trying to make it world news or anything." A male voice said from the other cell phone line.

"Sorry," Rin said as she quickly looked around her. "But you're not serious, right? You can't be."

"But, I am," the male said quietly.

"Shippo, stop it. You're playing a trick on me to see how I'll react, right?" Rin said desperately.

"No," Shippo nearly whined.

"Then, he's really gone?" Rin asked as she slowly slumped back into her chair.

"We don't know. Koga's been missing for roughly around two days." Shippo answered.

"Well did you call his crazy ex-girlfriend, Misaki, or something?" Rin asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, she said she saw him on Saturday,"

"But we called him on Saturday, why didn't he answer?"

"Something must've happened between the afternoon when he saw Misaki and when we called him, but other than that, we have no leads." Shippo said.

"Poor Koga, I hope he's okay."

"So do we," Shippo said while another male voice in the background sounded irritated. "Well most of us."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, confused.

"Inuyasha has had his hands full and he's as irritable as ever." Shippo answered.

"_Shippo, _get off _the phone. This is a work place, not a playground." _Inuyasha said in the background.

"Sorry, Rin, I have to go." Shippo said softly.

"Alright, bye, and good luck," Rin said.

"Thanks," Shippo said right before he hung up.

'_Well, if Inuyasha's irritated, it only means he's worried and is covering up the latter.' _Rin thought with a smirk.

* * *

"So, the Supaida Corporation gave you the same offer, huh?" Kaede asked through the phone as she looked outside her office window.

"Yes," a monotone male voice said.

"Do you know what the CEO is up to?"

"No, but I do believe it is along the lines of world domination."

"Sesshomaru, are you even _being _serious about this?" Kaede blamed.

"Of course I am being serious," Sesshomaru answered. "But his goal is to take over the world and control everything by buying out one big company at a time."

"I guess," Kaede said getting worried.

"We have the money in the companies to stop him from buy us out." Sesshomaru informed.

"I know that," Kaede said. "It's just that there's more than one way to take over."

"You're worried?"

"I-"

"Kaede, we have two of the most notorious agent groups in many countries. Both of our teams have made the top ten. If the CEO of Supaida Corporation is going to fight us for it, we can beat them." Sesshomaru said, determined.

"Wow, never heard you be determined before." Kaede said with a slight smile while the dog demon stayed quiet on the other line of the phone. "It's been a month since his last call to us, what about you?"

"About the same time," Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, _now _is a good time to be extra cautious around here. Who knows what they're planning." Kaede said thinking back on the phone call.

"Yes, I know."

"Should we combine our teams if worse comes to shove?" Kaede asked.

"Not the wisest idea, priestess."

"What do you mean?"

"If one company is attacked then both of the teams will be fighting at that one spot while the other, which is void of all agents, will get targeted and brought down." Sesshomaru said rationally.

"Okay, I guess you're right, again." Kaede grumbled as she held her head. "Why does this have to be so stressful?"

"You're in the business world, of course it is stressful." Sesshomaru said, getting ticked off himself. "You're not a little kid anymore that hangs out with my wife."

"I wish I were." Kaede blurted out unintentionally. "Kids never had to worry about stuff like this and always had help from their parents or legal guardians."

"Well how do you think the parents feel like when they go to work every day?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"When people were younger and couldn't go out on their own, they always had support from their parents. Once we're casted off, there's no one there to help."

"You're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked, catching herself in her rant. _'What am I talking about?' _She thought.

"Parents need just as much support from their children as children need from their parents. Though parents are wiser, the children will help adults see things in their point of view and know that their children love them no matter what." Kaede sighed as she heard the dog demon speak.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I've been stuck in a room all day and I guess the lack of fresh oxygen is getting to me." Kaede said, sobering. "And you're right, again." She said with a slight laugh at the end.

"Hm," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"So we're readying for attack at any moment?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," Kaede said with determination.

* * *

…Later…

"Hello, this is Kagome's phone." Sango answered as she sat in a chair near a bed side.

"Sango? What are you doing answering Kagome's phone?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Oh, well, Kagome isn't really up to answering her phone right now," Sango said sadly as she looked at the figure in the bed.

"Is she busy or something?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious.

"Not exactly," Sango said quietly.

"Then what's that girl doing?"

"She's sick, Inuyasha, she's sleeping it off in her house. I'm just watching over her." Sango answered. "With Ayame and Rin, of course."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know, I think her stress level was way too high and the doctors at the agency couldn't figure it out either." Sango said desperately. "We don't know what to do; she hasn't woken up since this afternoon when we took her down there."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, alarmed. "Did you shake her awake? Did you scream at her?"

"We tried everything, it's like she's in a coma again, but the doctors said it wasn't and it was most likely that she was put under a spell or a trance." Sango said as she looked at the door that was opening.

"Any change?" Ayame asked quietly. Sango shook her head from side to side sadly.

"We're taking her to a local hospital. Kaede said it would be better than staying at the agency hospital." Sango said into the phone.

"Why? I thought the agency hospitals were top notch." Inuyasha said.

"They are, but our company and yours is under attack by Supaida Corp. we can't risk it." Sango said sadly.

"Sango, do you need anything?" Ayame asked quietly. The demon slayer shook her head as the wolf demon nodded and left the dim lighted room.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Inuyasha said as he growled. "You were at Kagome's house, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sango asked, confused.

"I'm coming over," Inuyasha said in a finalized voice before hanging up. Sango sighed as she heard the dial tone on the phone while pulling it away from her ear. Closing the phone, Sango put it back on the night stand before turning towards the seemingly sleeping girl on the bed.

"Inuyasha's coming over," Sango announced softly. "He'll be here by your side, don't you worry."

* * *

"Did you find him yet?" Shippo asked through his cell phone.

"No, you?" Miroku asked.

"No," Shippo sighed as he searched through a house.

"Don't tell me that wolf _actually _got himself kidnapped." Miroku groaned.

"More like wolf-napped." Shippo mumbled as he slowly opened a door. "Where are you?"

"Down at the police station asking if they've seen him." Miroku answered. "Are you searching in Koga's house to see if anything suspicious is there?"

"Yeah," Shippo answered. "So far it's been dark and untouched."

"Odd," Miroku said.

"Tell me about it. It's really kind of a spooky place if you're uninvited and you're supposed to expect the unexpected."

"I'm heading down to the computer room down in the agent's headquarters. Maybe I can track a lock on Koga's cell phone frequency." Miroku informed.

"Good idea," Shippo said as he took a look around the room. The fox demon gasped as he accidently knocked something over.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said as he narrowed his eyes at the dropped object. Kneeling down, the fox demon grabbed the item with care with his gloves on to prevent fingerprints. "But there's no point in tracking down the frequency in his cell phone."

"Why not?"

"I just found it," Shippo said as he opened the cell phone. "It has all of the calls we made to him and all of the voicemails and text messages since Saturday."

"So obviously he got home and put his cell phone there." Miroku said, mostly thinking out loud. "But happened next if he's been gone since then?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shippo said as he looked at the doors to the wolf demon's closet.

"Be careful. You know what this might mean."

"Yeah," Shippo said quietly as he nodded and approached the door. "Something might've happened when he got home from talking with Misaki. Something happened in this house. We just have to search it out."

"Right," Miroku said. "Do you want any help? Back up from our search teams?"

"That might be easier." Shippo said as he stared face to face with the door.

"I'm on it," Miroku said.

"Hurry," Shippo said before hanging up and putting his hands on the door handles for the closet.

* * *

The door bell rang as the happily married couple looked up from their readings in the living room towards the front door. Holding her hand up, the wife stopped her husband from getting up and got the door herself. Walking to the door, she opened it and was quite surprised at who she saw.

"Kaede, what are you doing here?" the woman asked, confused.

"Hi, Kagura," Kaede said with a smile. "I'm here to talk to Sesshomaru, is he here?"

"Yeah, come on in," Kagura said as she closed the door behind the priestess. "Sesshomaru, Kaede's here to see you."

"Pleasant surprise," Sesshomaru said stoically as he walked out of the living room.

"Sesshomaru," Kaede scolded. "Don't you even care that one of your top agent's is missing?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you want water or… I'll just go." Kagura said quietly as she saw the argument and left towards the kitchen.

"I don't see you doing much about it or making the other agent's do too much." Kaede accused.

"What can we do, Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked. "If we send too many agents away, that might be the ticket for Supaida to attack. I've already sent my top agents on a wild chase in search for the wolf."

"I don't think that's good enough, Sesshomaru." Kaede sighed out. "A bunch of people go missing in a year, but you _know _Koga wouldn't because he can defend himself. Something's wrong."

"Mind your own agents, Kaede. He is on my side, I will deal with it."

"Well I don't think you're dealing with it right." Kaede accused.

"And what about yourself? Your top agent just fell down against something unknown, what are you going to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There's not much I can do, no one knows what's wrong. I'm doing all I can." Kaede defended. "I'm sending her to a good local hospital. It is too dangerous at our headquarters to keep her or any other agent there if we're going to be attacked."

"And what made you so sure you're going to be attacked?" Kagura asked as she came back in with three cups of hot green tea.

"Supaida Corp. is going to take over our company. We already refused to be bought out or merged with, so that only leaves a violent take over." Kaede informed.

"I know," Kagura said. "Sesshomaru told me. But are you sure the CEO is going to attack? That only destroys his reputation."

"It doesn't matter, Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "Whether their reputation is good or bad, they are going to take over the company. The CEO just wants to take over one company at a time so he can one day control everything."

"Okay, that's one way to put it." Kagura sighed. "Here's some tea."

"Thanks," Kaede said as she took a cup.

"Why don't we go into the living room instead of standing here near the door?" Kagura asked as she led the way into the room she and her husband were previously in.

"But seriously, Sesshomaru, you have to take Koga's disappearance seriously." Kaede pleaded. "He's one of the team; you can't just turn your back on him."

"I did not turn my back on him." Sesshomaru said, getting peeved. "I am doing all I can. Like what you are doing for Kagome."

"No, you're not; you can spare a few more agents on him. I will even lend you some of mine. You know the rules, you can't leave someone behind." Kaede pleaded.

"She's right," Kagura piped up.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said with emotionless eyes, as always.

'_Does he even care? Or does he see something I don't?' _Kaede thought.

* * *

_RING_

"I'll get it." Rin said to the wolf demon as she got up from the couch in the colorful living room to go answer the front door.

"Kay," Ayame said without taking her eyes off of the television. Walking to the door, Rin stopped and stood on her toes to look through the peep hole.

"Oh," Rin said quietly as she opened the door. "Hey, Inuyasha,"

"Hey, Rin, can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, sure, she's in her room with Sango." Rin said as she stepped to the side and motioned for the half demon to come into the house.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he walked in and immediately walked up the stairs to the second floor. Rin closed and locked the front door before going back to the living room.

"Inuyasha's here?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Rin said. "I really hope she's okay."

"Me too," Ayame said as she stared at the television set, though she didn't really see what was on it. _'I hope we can get her out of that trance thing.' _She thought.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Miroku asked as he saw the fox demon come out of the house.

"No, nothing," Shippo said as he looked behind his shoulder to the big house. "If Koga's hiding something, he's sure good at it."

"Shippo, don't doubt him. We can trust him." Miroku chided.

"I know, but you can never be too careful," Shippo informed.

"Well the search team is going in now. We'll see." Miroku said as he watched a small group of men enter the wolf demon's house.

"Are you sure it was okay to take these guys away from the company? Sesshomaru said that we had to have as many people there as we can." Shippo said.

"Yeah, I called him. Kaede was nagging him about it, so he let me take some." Miroku said.

"Kaede? You mean the boss from females' league?" Shippo asked.

"Very same." Miroku said as he watched a man from their team walk pass a window.

"Creepy, huh?" Shippo asked suddenly after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. The fox demon shrugged before pointed towards the house with his thumb.

"I mean, what could've happened to Koga. We know he put his phone back at home before disappearing. If there's some kind of secret room that I missed and he's in there…" Shippo said, not daring to finish.

"We'll find him alive. He's too stubborn and hotheaded to give up that easily." Miroku encouraged.

"I know that, but still, we can't rule out that possibility." Shippo said sadly.

"We can't, can we?" Miroku sighed. "Only one way to find out if he's in there." Miroku said, once again staring at the foreboding house.

* * *

"Yes, send it now," Kaede said into the phone.

"Alright," a female said from the other line.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked as she nonchalantly sipped her tea.

"A girl from our infirmary." Kaede said as she took a soothing sip of her drink. "We're getting Agent Nine to a hospital."

"Right now?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, it's for the best." Kaede said, checking the time.

"I understand," Kagura said as she suddenly sensed her husband's demonic aura at the door. "Sesshomaru,"

"We have a search party going on in Agent Twenty-four's house." Sesshomaru informed as he walked in and sat on the couch seat next to his wife. Kaede and Kagura nodded.

"There's not much we can do." Kaede said sadly. "It's mostly up to them."

"Yes, but that is why we train our agents well. They are ready for whatever comes at them." Sesshomaru said, totally out of character.

"That was nice of you." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said, reverting back to his usual self.

"Anyways, I should get going." Kaede said as she stood up. "I have to monitor what activities are going on."

"You do that," Sesshomaru mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Thanks for the tea and hospitality." Kaede said kindly as she bowed slightly and walked to the door with Kagura on her heels.

"Come again anytime," Kagura said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kaede said as she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Yeah?" Sango asked through the door as she looked up from her book. The door slowly opened to reveal a head full of silver hair. "Inuyasha, you're here."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "How is she?"

"Same as she was this afternoon." Sango said sadly as she looked beside her to the sleeping girl. "She hasn't woken up, but it doesn't look like she's in any pain."

"That's a start," Inuyasha said as he walked to the bedside and sat down gently. "How long do you think she'll sleep like this?"

"Who knows? No one even knows what it is, let alone a solution." Sango said sadly. "I just feel helpless to help her, there's nothing I can do."

"That's a lie."

"What?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Look, I'm not usually the one with pretty words here, but," Inuyasha started to say as he lifted his eyes from looking at his girlfriend to the girl in the chair. "Just being there for her is something you can do. It's helping her in a way that she knows she's not alone."

"Wow, I didn't think someone like you would have words like that." Sango said with slight amusement.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha accused.

"Nothing. It's just that you're a rough kind of guy that has a sweet spot somewhere hidden. That's all." Sango said with a slight smile as she turned her eyes to the priestess again.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"But thank you," Sango said.

"Sango!" a female voice yelled from the lower level of the house. "The ambulance is here!"

"Hm," Sango mumbled as she got up. "Inuyasha, do you mind carrying Kagome down?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he got up and pulled the covers off of the girl. He then carefully put his hands under her knees and back then lifted her up.

"Thanks," Sango said with a sad smile as she opened the door for him.

* * *

_BOOM_

"Run!" a female in a doctor's uniform said as the ceiling cracked. "Get out of here!" Screams were heard as the workers in the infirmary of Nayamashii Suterusu agency ran out of the building. Red alarm lights went off as a loud siren was turned on, adding to the loud screams of workers.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, we're under attack!" Kaede yelled into her phone as she ran towards the building.

"I'll Agent Eight, Twelve, and Thirty-Eight." Sesshomaru said.

'_Oh yeah, sparing us three agents. _That's _going to help a lot.' _Kaede thought as she kept running.

* * *

Sango looked in her pocket as she felt her phone vibrate against her hip and thigh. Grabbing the phone, the demon slayer quickly opened it.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Sango, the company is under attack. You're with Rin and Ayame, right?" Kaede asked over the phone.

"Yeah," Sango said, instantly standing up.

"Get them and get over here now!" Kaede literally yelled into the phone.

"You got it." Sango said. "Rin, Ayame, the company is under attack. Let's go."

"Right," Rin and Ayame said with a nod of their head. The guns woman and the wolf demon ran out the hospital room's door while Sango stopped and took one last look at the priestess.

'_Don't worry, we'll handle this fine.' _Sango thought before running and closing the door behind her. That left Inuyasha with the sleeping girl.

"I hope you wake up soon." Inuyasha said quietly. "It's not safe to be in one place for too long right now. They're going to find you."

_BZZ_

Inuyasha's phone vibrated loudly as he fished it out of his pocket and looked at it before looking out the window.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, the girls need you to fight on their side. Their company is under attack. Agent Twelve and Thirty-Eight will join you." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he also stood up from the hospital chair before hanging up. Looking one last time at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed he went to her side. _'Maybe it'll be like Sleeping Beauty where the guy kisses the girl and the girl wakes up.' _Inuyasha thought as he gently kissed his girlfriend then quickly left the room.

* * *

The group of female agents gathered outside the company building as they saw a dark cloud of miasma looming over them. The females in white and black held onto their weapons as they prepared for a fight.

"Show yourself!" Kaede yelled into the sky as a purple tornado reached the ground.

"Hm, you are prepared," A dark male voice said from inside the disaster.

"Of course we are," Kaede said. "Now tell us who you are and what you want!"

"Very well," the dark voice said. Kaede looked to her side as she saw her three remaining top agents make their way towards her and three male agents coming up from behind them.

"Kaede," Agent 11 said quietly. "Are we in time?"

"Yes," Kaede whispered back.

"I am Naraku," the dark voice said as the tornado disappeared, revealing a man with long greasy black hair and red eyes. "And my purpose here is to take over this company and all of its agents."

"Naraku," Kaede seethed.

"Who's that?" Agent 39 asked Agent 25.

"Uh…" Agent 25 said intelligently.

"He's the CEO of Supaida Corp." Kaede said to them.

"Yes, very nice to know that I am that popular around here." Naraku said.

"Feh, yeah right," Agent 08 scoffed.

"Well, you will be giving me your company, especially after you see my army," Naraku said as he raised his hand in the air, making the miasma move away from two objects.

"Koga!" Agent 38 yelled as he saw the wolf demon standing on a floating platform of miasma.

"That's Koga, but what's that thing next to him?" Agent 12 asked as he stared into a ball of pure white that was radiating electricity around it.

"Did he betray us?" Agent 25 asked, shocked.

"Hm," Naraku hummed with a smirk. "Attack!" A few moments past without anything happening as Naraku continue to smirk.

"What's going on?" A female agent asked another.

"Not sure," the second female said. "I guess his army isn't listening to him?" A gun shot was heard as it echoed through the stunned silence.

"Ah!" Agent 38 yelled in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding shoulder. Agent 08 and 12 gasped as they looked behind them to see Agent 39 with both of her arms raised as her hands held the gun that was shot.

"Agent Thirty-Nine!" Agent 11 and 25 gasped.

"Yes, that's a good girl," Naraku said with glee. "You see, one by one, your friends are betraying you. Koga, Kagome, and now Rin."

"How do you know who we are?" Agent 08 yelled as he kept a wary eye on Agent 39.

"It's called spying, my friend," Naraku said with a smirk.

"And what do you mean Kagome? She isn't here!" Agent 11 defended.

"On the contrary, she is. See that white ball? That is her power." Naraku said as he looked up at the white ball.

"You're controlling them!" Kaede yelled as it finally clicked together. "You couldn't get Kagome's body to cooperate with whatever spell you put on her so you made her go into a trance while you expelled her spiritual powers!"

"Very clever," Naraku said, losing his smugness. "Kagome, attack," With that, the white ball suspended in the air released a strong beam of white light, shooting towards Agent 08. The half demon quickly jumped back as the beam hit the ground he was previously standing at.

"You'll pay," Agent 08 hissed.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**A little bit rushed at the end**

**Sorry, I kind of ran out of time.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED!**


	26. Soul to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my made up characters. So please don't steal them**

* * *

Soul to the Rescue

"Ah!" Agent 38 yelled in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding shoulder. Agent 08 and 12 gasped as they looked behind them to see Agent 39 with both of her arms raised as her hands held the gun that was shot.

"Agent Thirty-Nine!" Agent 11 and 25 gasped.

"Yes, that's a good girl," Naraku said with glee. "You see, one by one, your friends are betraying you. Koga, Kagome, and now Rin."

"How do you know who we are?" Agent 08 yelled as he kept a wary eye on Agent 39.

"It's called spying, my friend," Naraku said with a smirk.

"And what do you mean Kagome? She isn't here!" Agent 11 defended.

"On the contrary, she is. See that white ball? That is her power." Naraku said as he looked up at the white ball.

"You're controlling them!" Kaede yelled as it finally clicked together. "You couldn't get Kagome's body to cooperate with whatever spell you put on her so you made her go into a trance while you expelled her spiritual powers!"

"Very clever," Naraku said, losing his smugness. "Kagome, attack," With that, the white ball suspended in the air released a strong beam of white light, shooting towards Agent 08. The half demon quickly jumped back as the beam hit the ground he was previously standing at.

"You'll pay," Agent 08 hissed.

* * *

"What do you want!?" Kaede yelled to the man.

"To control the world one company at a time." Naraku said nonchalantly.

"Stop this; you're going to hurt innocent people." Kaede informed.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Naraku chided.

"Well, you can't win; your so called army is our agents." Kaede said as she looked. "Kagome, Koga, and Rin are your army."

"True, but you cannot hurt the one that was your friend, can you?" Naraku asked, sinisterly. "Besides, they are not my only army."

"What?" Kaede gasped as a woman appeared behind the man.

"Hello, little sister." The female said.

"Kikyo," Kaede hissed.

"Yes, you are certainly correct." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Kaede asked.

"Aren't I allowed to live here in Japan and visit you?" Kikyo asked, offended – though she was faking.

"Of course, but why are you working for _him_?" Kaede asked.

"She is helping me, dear priestess." Naraku said.

"Kikyo, is this true?" Kaede asked while the female agents behind her rustled nervously.

"I help get what he wants, then I get what I want," Kikyo said.

* * *

'_Kikyo?'_ Agent 08 thought, pausing for a second as he looked towards the enemy. _'It's her.' _The half demon's moment of looking was jolted into oblivion as a shot of purification hit him square in the chest. Groaning, Agent 08 slowly sat up, and looked towards the white orb that was firing aimlessly, thought most of them were directed at him. _'Kikyo, she's working for Naraku.' _He thought.

"Oh, there you are, Inuyasha." Kikyo said flirtatiously as she walked near him slightly. "Naraku, tell that bitch who owns that stupid ball of energy to attack anyone but him." Naraku raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes.

'_Good thing I still have use for you.' _Naraku thought as he waved a hand towards the white ball. The energy ball halted its attack for a mere second before firing everywhere else.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she ran a hand down his chest. "I've missed you so much."

"How did you know it was me?" Agent 08 asked as his voice was muffled behind his helmet.

"Well, I work for Naraku and he told me." Kikyo said as she put both of her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "Now, take off that stupid helmet and kiss me." Agent 08 narrowed his eyes behind his face shield.

"We broke up," Agent 08 said as he pushed the girl off of him.

"Ugh," Kikyo groaned. "But I want to get back together."

"Well that's too bad," Agent 08 said as he looked around him. He saw Koga kicking at the female agents while Agent 12 and Agent 25 were blocking most of them for the other agents. Agent 38 was still trying to dodge bullets from Agent 39 while also avoiding the other unsuspecting agents.

"What do you mean, Inu?" Kikyo asked with a pout.

"Well," Agent 08 started. "I don't want to get back together with you."

"What!?" Kikyo yelled, startled. "Why!?"

"Because you put me through hell!" Agent 08 yelled back.

"Ugh! But you weren't giving me what I wanted!"

"You can't always get what you want."

"I _always _get what I want. And I want you." Kikyo said as she wrapped him in her arms again. Agent 08 gasped slightly as he felt her pull him towards her.

"Stop it," Agent 08 commanded.

"Oh, I love that you know how to command a girl." Kikyo purred. Agent 08 made a disgusted face behind his helmet as he tried to wiggle out of the hold.

* * *

'_Oh no,' _Sango thought as she put her weapon back in front of her to block another spiritual shock from the beam. _'What do we do? I can't hurt them.' _

"Agent 11," a female said as she dodged another beam. "How much power does Agent 09 have?"

"Unfortunately for us right now, a lot." Agent 11 sighed as she threw her weapon towards the ball in the sky. _'I'm sorry,' _

* * *

'_I don't want to fight my own girlfriend,' _Agent 38 thought as he clutched his shoulder while jumping straight up into the air. _'But right now, I have to at least knock her unconscious,' _He thought determined as he rushed forward. Before Agent 39 noticed, Agent 38 knocked the gun out of her hand. Suddenly, Agent 39 brought her knee up and kneed Agent 38 in the stomach. While he lurched forward, Agent 39 took out another gun and aimed it at his head. _'Rin,' _Agent 38 thought as he heard gasps around him.

* * *

Rapid beeping was heard as a nurse in white ran into the room and checked the machine that had a red line going up and down quickly.

"Oh no, doctor!" the nurse yelled into the hallway. "Doctor! Anyone! This girl needs help!"

"What is it, Fumiko?" a woman asked the female nurse.

"Something's wrong with this patience heart," Fumiko said frantically to the woman doctor.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as she tried to see what was wrong.

"I don't know. I was just passing by when the heart monitor started going wild." Fumiko said.

"Get her records and see what this patience name is." The doctor said as she prepared a syringe.

"Kagome Higurashi," the nurse Fumiko said. "Dr. Chieko, should we call for other doctors?"

"Yes," Dr. Chieko said as she punctured Kagome's arm with the needle carefully and injected the fluid. "Her heart rate is going too fast." Suddenly the beeping of the heart monitor slowed down to its regular pace.

[A/N: I'm not sure if that's how things work… So I'm very, very sorry if this scene is wrong!]

"What did you put in her?" Fumiko asked.

"Medicine, but I didn't even put all of it in yet. That means her heart stopped the irregular beating with little medication." Dr. Chieko said.

"Dr. Chieko," a man said from the door to the room with two other nurses behind him. "What's wrong?"

"This girl's heart was out of control," Dr. Chieko said. "But it seems that she's settled down for now."

"And her records don't say anything abnormal except for quite a few injuries due to accidents." Fumiko announced. "Other than that, she's a priestess."

"Interesting," the male doctor said as he stepped closer to the girl.

"She's in some kind of trance due to something unknown." Fumiko continued. "So it's not a coma, although she has had one of those before."

"Amazing, this girl seems like she's gone through a lot." A male nurse said.

"You should see this," Fumiko said as she turned the record sheet around to face the male nurse. He whistled as he took a glance at the list.

"Definitely a bad track record for hospital visits." The male nurse said.

"Ah!" the male doctor yelled as a bright light burst from the body on the bed.

"Get down!" Dr. Chieko yelled as they dropped to the floor, covering their heads.

* * *

Kaede chanted a spell as she held a sutra in between her middle and pointing finger while her eyes were closed. Opening her eyes, Kaede threw the sutras at Naraku while he narrowed his eyes.

"You think silly paper will kill me?" Naraku asked. Kaede gritted her teeth together while one of her agents handed her a bow and an arrow.

"This might," Kaede whispered as she notched the arrow and fused it with spiritual power. The priestess then let go of the bow string and the arrow flew, true to its target.

"Not nearly enough spiritual power." Naraku said as he held the arrow in his hand. His hand charred slightly from the burning sensation due to the power, but otherwise, no damage was done.

'_What if we combine everyone's power together?' _Kaede thought as she stared at the demon.

"Kagome, time to finish them off." Naraku ordered as the ball of light stopped its attack and charged up another large ball of spiritual power.

* * *

"Oh boy," Agent 38 said quietly as he caught the flash of light in his eyes. Agent 39 ran towards the one who is controlling her and loaded more bullets into her gun. "Agent Thirty-Nine! Wait!" Murmurs and whispers went through the crowd of female agents as they prepared for the attack. The priestess's in the group began making a barrier together as the others prepared to defend them.

"Agent Nine, don't do it!" Agent 08 yelled into the sky as he stood next to the fox demon.

"Agent Eight," Agent 38 said. "What do we do?"

"AH!" Yelled a female as she was shot with a bullet.

"Agent Eleven." Agent 08 and 38 said as they saw the demon slayer crumple to the ground.

* * *

"Agent Eleven," Agent 25 said as she kneeled down next to the agent. "Oh, no, you're hurt."

"It's okay. It's not like it's the first time I got hit with a bullet in the calf." Agent 11 hissed out as she slowly stood up with her weapon, Hiraikotsu.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't get up." Agent 25 said worriedly.

"It's okay." Agent 11 said as she brought her weapon above her head. "Agent Thirty-Nine, I do not want to fight you," Agent 11 said before posing her wrist so she could throw her weapon. "But I will if I must." With that, Agent 11 threw her weapon directly at the gun's woman. Agent 25 gasped as she saw the weapon moving fast.

"Agent Eleven, what did you do?" Agent 25 asked, shocked. The other agents around them gasped as they saw the weapon near their once companion.

"Remember, if one of us turns to the enemy's side, we take them down." Agent 11 said. "But watch,"

"What?" Agent 25 whispered as she turned towards where the weapon was thrown. Surprised, Agent 25 saw that the weapon has knocked out the girl who was flirting with Agent 08.

"She's a priestess; she was going to use her powers to destroy all the demons here." Agent 11 said while she caught her weapon as it came back. Groaning, Agent 11 fell to her knees as her bleeding calf shot pain throughout her body.

"Agent 11," Agent 25 gasped as she saw the light from above get brighter. "Everyone heads up!" The priestess's and Agent 12 made a barrier.

"This isn't going to hold!" Agent 12 yelled as the attack was released towards them. "Agent 09 is strong, but her powers are being powered up by something else!"

"That is right, monk," Naraku said as the light absorbed the surrounding area.

…Few Minutes Later…

Silence swept through the area as smoke and dust cleared itself away from the agents. Confused, the female agents and three male agents looked around and saw that their barrier still stood while everyone else was unharmed. Bright light still shone above them as the agents looked around then up. In the way between the agents and the bright ball was another ball of light that was smaller and shone blue.

"What's that?" Agent 08 asked.

"It looks like a piece of a soul," Agent 12 said as he stared into the light.

"Well don't stare at it too long, you'll go blind," Agent 38 said as he looked away and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Ha-ha," Agent 12 said. "This is not time to be joking around,"

"Look!" a female agent yelled as she watched the power that was directed at them get absorbed by the smaller blue ball.

"That thing absorbed the spiritual power," Agent 25 said as she watched the scene.

"It's a soul," Kaede announced. "Well, part of one, anyways,"

"Part, where's the other part?" Agent 11 asked.

"Probably with the body, sustaining life." Kaede said. "But whose is it?" After the little blue ball absorbed the energy that was tossed at the group, it launched itself towards the bigger ball of spiritual power and lodged itself inside in the middle.

"What is it doing?" Agent 11 asked as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"It looks like its absorbing Kagome's spiritual power," Ayame noticed as the spiritual power ball got smaller.

"I think you're right," Kaede said. Above the group, the spiritual power belonging to Kagome disappeared into the smaller ball. The soul then flew down slightly and flew around Koga, and Agent 39 before floating in the middle of the two fighting groups.

"What?" Agent 39 asked, disoriented. "What happened?"

"Ugh, my head hurts," Koga groaned as he held his head with his hand.

"Agent Thirty-Nine," Agent 38 said as he slowly approached the girl.

"Agent Thirty-Eight," Agent 39 said before gasping. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Agent 38 said while still clutching his shoulder.

"Koga, are you okay?" Agent 25 asked as she walked up to the wolf demon.

"Yeah," Koga said. "What happened?"

"I don't remember anything," Agent 39 said as she held Agent 11 stand up.

"You didn't do anything that you knew you were doing." Kaede said.

"But these are bullet wounds. I didn't… Did I?" Agent 39 asked worriedly.

"Forget about it," Agent 11 said. Agent 39 nodded.

'_I will forget for now. But once this is over, I'm getting answers.' _Agent 39 thought determinedly.

"Hey, wolf, you finally caught up with your brain?" Agent 08 said to the wolf.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Koga growled.

"He's asking if you finally got to your senses." Agent 12 said.

"Well I don't remember anything." Koga admitted.

"This is not the time," Kaede said as she stared at the soul that was still floating in the middle of the battle field, which was right in front of the Nayamashii Suterusu building.

"Right," Agent 08, 12, and Koga said at once.

"Hm, and who are you suppose to be? The hero?" Naraku asked as with an arched eyebrow. Since the soul couldn't outwardly speak, it stayed silent. "Hm, well, I guess we'll just have to trap you. Kikyo,"

"Oh, I broke a nail," Kikyo groaned as she got up. "Fine," She hissed as she put both of her hands out and charged up her own priestess powers. Creating a bubble in her two hands, Kikyo launched the spiritual bubble to the soul. The soul easily avoided the attack by flying to the side slightly. It then went forward and shot into Kikyo's chest. Screaming in pain, Kikyo crumbled to the ground.

'_She's useless,' _Naraku thought as he looked beside him at the priestess.

'_What's happening?' _Kaede thought. _'That soul just took over Kikyo's body.' _

"Naraku, you are despicable," Kikyo said as she slowly got up.

"What?" Naraku hissed as he looked at the girl. _'That stupid soul is controlling my lackey. Interesting.' _He thought.

"You used their own comrades to destroy them. You're not playing fair." Kikyo continued. "You do nothing but cut corners and get things the easiest way you know how."

"Hm, well, it's all a part of the plan." Naraku answered.

"Is it me, or is this really weird?" Agent 08 whispered to Agent 12 and Koga. Agent 12 and Koga nodded as they continue to stare. The female agents around and behind them stood in a protective stance, just in case.

"Well, you take control of Agent Thirty-Nine, Koga, and my own spiritual power to do your dirty work. Well, it won't work, Naraku, because they don't have a trace of your poison in your body anymore." Kikyo said.

'_Her spiritual power?' _Agent 11 thought. _'Kagome? Is that your soul?'_

"Well, let me tell you something, _Naraku,_" Kikyo spat. "If you want a fight, let's make it fair and away from the bustling city of Tokyo."

"Intriguing," Naraku said. "But I'd much rather get rid of all of you now!" Kikyo gasped slightly before the soul forced itself out of the chest cavity and flew in front of the agents and created a barrier as Naraku sent out a stream of miasma.

"This is going to spread across the city!" Kaede announced. "Priestess's, monk, help purify this with me!"

"Right!" The priestess's and Agent 12 said as they put their hands up and started to stream out spiritual power together.

* * *

"What happened?" The nurse, Chieko, asked as she slowly got off the floor.

"I don't know, but her heart and life is stable," Dr. Fumiko said as she also got up from the floor. "We should at least keep a monitor on her,"

"I'll get that set up." The male doctor said as he got off the floor. "Whatever that was, it didn't hurt or damage anything."

"Yeah," Chieko said. "Well, I got to get to the patient I was suppose to go help." She said as she walked to the door and opened it. "See you."

"Bye," Dr. Fumiko said absently.

* * *

"If you want a fight, then we will travel to the abandoned island off the coast of Japan, Hashima Island, which is also known as Border Island and Ghost Island." Agent 11 said, being controlled by the soul.

"Hm, Hashima island, huh?" Naraku thought out loud. "The island that is also called Gunkanjima Island or Battleship Island?"

"The very same," Agent 11 said, though it wasn't really her.

"Agent Eleven?" Agent 25 asked. _'As long as the soul doesn't hurt her,' _She thought.

"Why don't we just end it here?!" Naraku yelled as he held his hand in front of him and released a hoard of demons, big and small. Everyone gasped as they held onto their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Attack!" Kaede yelled as all the agents sprung into action. "Cover me," She said to Agent 25 and 11. Suddenly, a ball of light came out of Agent 11's body.

"Agent Eleven," Agent 25 said as she steadied her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Agent 11 said. "It's Kagome, that's her soul. I could see her talking in my mind while she was controlling me."

"Kagome," Kaede repeated. "She finds the weirdest ways to get herself into trouble,"

"Yeah," Agent 25 said before using her claws to attack a demon.

"Okay girls, I'm calling Sesshomaru," Kaede said as she took out her cell phone. "Cover me,"

"You got it," Agent 11 and 25 said as they nodded.

* * *

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked as he answered his cell phone.

"_This is Arata Hideki, reporting to you live." _A male voice said from the television set in front of the dog demon and his wind sorceress wife. _"Right now, a battle between the local secret agency and an unknown enemy is taking place right in front of the Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company. I am standing almost three blocks away and I could still here the battle raging on. We are uninformed of what this battle is about, but everyone is cautioned to stay inside until the police can handle the situation. I am Arata Hideki, reporting to you from the battle. More on the battle at Nine o'clock pm. Have a safe night, Japan." _

"Sesshomaru," Kagura said as she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, we need more back up." Kaede said from the other side of the phone line.

"I know, it's on the news," Sesshomaru said. "I'll send the whole rest of the team."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, there is only one enemy, and he plans to take out you first." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to be the rational one here," Kaede said. "Naraku has other demons, he'll come to your company once he finds out your whole team is with us."

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Sesshomaru asked, perplexed.

"I only need about ten more agents. My other agents can take care of this." Kaede said.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said as they hung up without saying goodbye.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura said. "Do you think we should help?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he got up, followed by the sorceress.

* * *

"Face it, Naraku," Agent 11 said as she swung her weapon into another demon's head. "You're army is gone."

"Not for long," Naraku said with a smirk as he raised his hand again.

"Oh no you don't!" Agent 08 yelled as he swung his sword, Tetsusaiga, into the ground. "Wind Scar!"

"What?" Naraku gasped as he saw the yellow wind rushing at him. Suddenly, Kagome's soul flew alongside the attack and directly at Naraku. Agent 08 gasped as he saw the soul move close to the demonic attack.

"Get away!" Agent 08 warned.

"Are you telling that to me?" Naraku asked with confusion.

"Why would I help you?" Agent 08 asked before the attack hit him square in the chest while Kagome's soul flew into Naraku's body. Screaming in pain, Naraku was enclosed in yellow and blue light.

"Kagome's purifying Naraku with the spiritual power her soul absorbed." Agent 12 said.

"She's going to get herself killed," Agent 08 yelled.

"Not necessarily," Kaede said as she watched the scene. Purple miasma then covered the area within five blocks. "No one breathe this in!"

"Kaede, should we purify it?" Agent 12 asked.

"Yes, hurry," Kaede said as she put her hands out in front of her. "Priestess's! Help purify this!"

'_Where's Kagome?' _Agent 08 thought as he tried to look through the thick purple smog.

* * *

…30 Minutes Later…

"Kaede, we're too weak to get all of the miasma." A priestess said as she coughed.

"Well, Agent Thirty-Five, we're going to have to try. We can't let this spread across the city." Kaede encouraged.

"Damn," Agent 11 said before coughing. "Naraku got away."

"Yeah, and we're running out of fresh air. It's not like we had a whole lot to begin with." Agent 08 said.

Just then, a white flash that looked like a shining star shone through the purple mist, making everything clear and clean. Gasping, the female agents and the male agents that came to the rescue looked towards where the light originated from and found a girl in cloth shorts and a t-shirt with her hair tied in a high pony tail standing there.

"Jeez, you guys can't do anything without me." The female said playfully. "I had to extract half of my own soul just to save your butts."

"Kagome!" Agent 11, 25, and 39 said excitedly as they ran to the girl and hugged her.

"You're okay," Agent 11 said.

"Yeah, until you suffocate me to death," Kagome wheezed out as the three girls let go.

"Sorry," They said in unison. A round of greetings was heard throughout the group as they thanked the priestess for helping them.

"And for your information, we were fighting the whole time; all you did was float around." Agent 25 defended.

"And yet I still managed to get Naraku to disappear with his lackeys, control Kikyo and Agent Eleven, and purify the miasma… Twice." Kagome listed.

"Well you weren't exhausted physically." Agent 39 said.

"Oh sure, because splitting my soul in two, then fight without even being there is just _so easy._" Kagome said as she playfully jabbed the guns woman.

"Alright girls," Kaede announced. "Good fight. Everyone could take three days off from work. Is anyone hurt?" A chorus of 'no's' and 'thanks' were heard as the group started to head back into the building to change and take a well deserved rest.

"Kagome, you're okay." Agent 08 said as he walked up to the girl.

"Yup," Kagome said. "Why don't you guys go change? I'll wait out here."

"We got to go back to our own headquarters." Agent 12 said while walking to the group.

"Yeah," Agent 38 agreed. "We should probably get going. Sesshomaru and Kagura were helping with the weapons."

"And you know how they are when they do something that they didn't need to." Koga said with a wave of their hand.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he briefly hugged the girl then walked away. Agent 38 hugged Agent 39 before leaving while the other agents followed. Once everyone was gone, only Kagome and Kaede remained.

"Where do you think they went?" Kagome asked as she looked up to the sky.

"I am not sure. But they'll be back." Kaede said.

"You could count on that." Kagome said. "But we'll be ready."

"Yeah," Kaede said before turning towards the girl. "How did you know that Koga and Rin were manipulated?"

"Oh, well, you know how priestess's could see things with their powers and whatever it is, the color of it will tell us?"

"Yeah," Kaede said, trying to process the words.

"Well, when I was looking around as the little soul ball, Koga and Rin's aura were a different color." Kagome said. "They must've been somewhere or touched something in order to get under his control. What do you think it is?"

"Well, for Rin, I believe it was her stolen car parts, because in order to see what is wrong with the car, you have to touch it to open the hood." Kaede explained. "As for Koga, I am not sure. What happened to _you _though?"

"Um," Kagome said as she thought over her recent activities. "I think it was some random flowers I got delivered to the door a few weeks ago. Inuyasha said he didn't send any and that's the only thing I could think of."

"Well, we'll see what happens." Kaede said. "Wait, how did you get here? You were in the hospital." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well," Kagome said as she dragged out the word. "Funny story, really." The older priestess raised her eyebrow as she waited for an explanation.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Sorry that was shorter than the other chapters, but I don't really have that much time this week. And I kind of ran out of ideas for the battle… ^^;**

**Well, I hope you liked it! :)**


	27. Day to Relax

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Day to Relax

"You what?!" three girls yelled as they sat in a colorful living room.

"I snuck out of the hospital and walked." A priestess said nervously. "Oh, look, a Japanese game show." She said as she looked at the television set in front of her.

"Don't change the subject, Kagome," A girl with black hair in a side pony tail warned as she poked the priestess, Kagome, in the arm. Kagome flinched slightly under her friends' scrutiny.

"You can't sneak out of the hospital," a girl with red hair in pig tails scolded. "You have to pay the bill,"

"Don't worry, I got it covered, Ayame," Kagome said with her two hands up in defense. "I called them this morning."

"Yeah, after leaving yesterday night." A girl with dark brown hair in a high pony tail growled.

"Oh, come on, if you knew everyone was in trouble, you would find a way to help, right, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed.

"I guess," Sango relented.

"But Kagome, are you sure you feel okay?" the girl with black hair asked.

"Yes, Rin, I'm fine," Kagome answered while laughing from the television set was heard.

"You didn't look 'fine' yesterday." Sango accused.

"That was only because I was fighting with the spell," Kagome defended.

"Well you should at least get some rest. You must be exhausted." Ayame said.

"Nah," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I'm going to Inuyasha's house."

"What?" The three other girls asked.

"What kind of a man is he? He makes you go over to his house when you were sick just yesterday?" Rin demanded.

"Of course not," Kagome said with a smirk. "He doesn't know I'm going over."

"Kagome," Sango scolded.

"Relax," Kagome said as she got up and turned off the TV. "It's not like we've had sex or anything."

"Are you going to?" Ayame asked.

"What? I am not easy." Kagome said, hurt.

"Oh, yeah, remember her little trick?" Rin asked, suddenly remembering something.

"You mean when she gets a boy all worked up and when they're about to do it, she stops him. Then if he breaks up with her for stopping, then she's not disappointed." Sango said, thinking over the plan.

"I can hear you," Kagome mumbled as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Woof," a small dog barked.

"Oh, hello, Keiko," Kagome said as she bent down and picked up the little two tail dog demon. "Would you like to come with me to Inuyasha's house?"

"Woof," Keiko said happily as she licked Kagome's cheek.

"Alright," Kagome said as she started walking up the stairs again.

* * *

"Hey, where'd she go?" Ayame asked as she looked around the room for the missing priestess.

"Probably getting ready to see her boyfriend," Rin said with a smirk.

"Mew," a small cat meowed as she rubbed against Sango's ankle.

"Oh, hello, Kirara." Sango said with a smile as she picked up her demon cat. "I thought you were playing with Keiko."

"_Keiko wanted to go with Kagome to Inuyasha's house." _Kirara meowed in Sango's lap.

"What should we do today?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going to go see my Shippo," Rin said absently.

"'Your' Shippo?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant my boyfriend," Rin said with a blush. "Actually, I'm going to meet his parents today for dinner. We're going shopping first though,"

"Ooh," Ayame said with a smirk. "Aren't you _nervous?_"

"N-no, should I be?" Rin asked uneasily.

"Stop it," Sango said as she hit Ayame in the arm with the back of her hand. Ayame laughed.

"Who knows," Ayame said with a shrug. "Maybe they'll be really mean and you have to impress them majorly." Rin groaned as she bit her fingernail worriedly.

"Stop stressing her out, Ayame," Sango scolded.

"Ah!" Rin screamed as her phone went off.

"Relax," Ayame said, worriedly. "I was just kidding around with you." Rin swallowed a lump in her throat as she picked up her phone in her hand.

"H-hello?" Rin answered nervously. Sango and Ayame looked at the girl sympathetically.

"Rin, are you okay?" a male asked from the other line.

"Sh-Shippo, hi." Rin said perkily.

"Told you to stop." Sango mumbled to the wolf demon.

"How was I supposed to know she'd get all worked up about it?" Ayame mumbled back. Sango quickly grabbed the phone away from the guns woman and put it up to her own ear.

"Shippo, hi, this is Sango." Sango said.

"Sango?" Shippo asked. "Is Rin alright?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Sango said with a wave of her hand, though he couldn't see it. "Anyways, when will you be picking her up?"

"Um… I was thinking right now, but if she doesn't want to go…" Shippo started.

"Of course she wants to go," Sango cut in. "And picking her up right now is a good idea. We're at Kagome's house."

"Are you sure? She seems nervous about something." Shippo said worriedly.

"Yeah," Sango said. "And do you mind dropping me and Ayame off at the mall? We won't be in your way, I promise."

"Sure," Shippo said uneasily. "You're all at Kagome's, right?"

"Sure are," Sango said perkily.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, she's going to Inuyasha's house today." Sango said as she leaned back into the couch.

"Really? Inuyasha didn't say anything about that." Shippo said.

"That's 'cause he doesn't know." Sango said with a laugh.

"Rin," Ayame said softly. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Rin stared into space before she started to breathe heavily. "Rin, don't think about it! I'm sorry!" Ayame said frantically as she started to shake the girl by the shoulders.

"I'm going to screw up." Rin said to herself, still in a daze.

"No, no you're not. Remember your other boyfriends? You did fine meeting their parents! Shippo's aren't any different. Are you listening to me?"

"Not any different," Rin said as she took a breath. "Not any different."

"Well looks like Rin's back to normal," Sango noticed as she looked over. "You're picking us up soon, right?"

"Yeah,, I'm on my way now." Shippo said.

"Cool, see you." Sango said before hanging up. "Rin, Shippo's going to pick us up to go to the mall."

"Now?!" Rin asked as she got up from her chair.

"Yeah," Sango said as she tossed the phone to her. "You'll be fine. Parents always love you." Rin nodded her head as she slowly sat back down.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Already?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I'm going to walk there."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sick," Kagome sighed.

"Alright, alright," Rin said, getting out of her mood. "You have fun."

"Thanks," Kagome said as Keiko walked up to her with a leash in between her jaws. The priestess then bent down and attached the leash to the collar. "Are you guys going anywhere, or are you going to laze around my house?"

"We're going to the mall." Sango said.

"You finally found something to do, huh?" Kagome said as she got up.

"Yup," Ayame said happily.

"Well then, do you guys mind locking up my house?" Kagome asked as she tossed the keys to the demon slayer.

"Sure, no problem," Sango said.

"Have fun," Rin said suggestively.

"Rin," Kagome said, shocked. "It's not like that."

"Sure, sure," Rin said with a wave of her hand. Kagome scrunched up her face before going towards the door.

"Just lock up the door." Kagome said before going out of the door with Keiko following.

"You made her mad this time," Sango said with a smirk.

"Nah, she's bluffing." Rin said after a minute of silence.

"Whatever you say." Ayame said with a knowing smile.

* * *

'_Let's see here,' _Kagome thought as she looked at the many houses. _'Inuyasha's should be here somewhere.' _Just then, the priestess's phone rang. Kagome looked down into her pocket as she fished out the device. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Hey," Inuyasha said from the other line.

"Hey yourself," Kagome said as she continue walking through the expensive looking neighborhood with Keiko walking beside her.

"What are you doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said as she saw the house she was looking for. _'There it is.' _

"Well do you want to go out for lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe," Kagome played along. "What did you have in mind?" She then got to the steps of the half demon's house.

"I was just thinking a little place in the outdoor mall. It's a nice day."

"Hm," Kagome said as she rang the door bell.

"Oh, hold on, there's someone at the door." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha said as the priestess heard the door click open. The half demon opened the door then had a surprised face on.

"Gotcha," Kagome said with a wink as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Woof," Keiko barked from the ground.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he hung up his phone and leaned against the door frame. "And how may I help you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome said playfully. "I was just wondering if I could come in."

"Oh? Is that some kind of offer?" Inuyasha said. Kagome instantly sobered as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Pervert,"

"I'm kidding," Inuyasha defended. "You still want to come in?"

"I don't know," Kagome played as she fiddled with the leash in her hands. Keiko barked happily from the ground as she cocked her head to the side. "Why would I want to go in there?"

"Oh, okay then," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the edge of the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Some boyfriend you are." Kagome said.

"Then just come in here," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand then pulled her and Keiko in.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." Kagome said as she stumbled in.

"If I didn't, we would've been talking to each other on the front steps all day." Inuyasha said as he closed the door then kneeled down and petted the two tail dog on the head. "So, why are you here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it." Kagome said as she unlatched the leash from Keiko's collar. "I just thought we'd hang out and watch a movie here or something."

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he stood back up. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I could go for some food." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha took the leash from her hands and hung it on the coat rack before grabbing her hand and taking her to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't have dog food." Inuyasha said as he looked at Keiko briefly, who was following them.

"Oh really? And you call yourself a dog demon?" Kagome joked.

"Ha-ha, you're a riot." Inuyasha said before playfully rolling his eyes and let go of her hand as they got to the kitchen. "Hey, aren't you still sick?"

"Nah," Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she sat down on a chair in front of a counter.

"Well, tell me if you feel sick or something." Inuyasha said, not really believing her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said nonchalantly. "Keiko, why don't you go explore or go outside in the backyard? You look a tad bored."

"_Alright," _Keiko barked before running upstairs.

"That dog isn't going to ruin any furniture or soil it, would she?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the two tail tails run out the kitchen with the corner of his eye.

"Unless I tell her to, I doubt it."

"Doubt? That's definitely what I want to hear." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he looked through his fridge.

"What are you looking for?"

"Food," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Well how about that chicken in the freezer, there?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, but what am I making?" Inuyasha asked as he took out the frozen chicken.

"You could make curry." Kagome suggested.

"Like I know how to make curry." Inuyasha said as he leaned his elbow on the counter the priestess was sitting in front of.

"Then we'll just make it together. Keiko loves curry and rice." Kagome said as she turned sideways and hopped down from the stool.

"Keiko eats curry and rice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is that so odd?" Kagome asked as she took the chicken and hit it on the counter top.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"This thing is going to need super defrosting," Kagome said as she looked at the chicken which had frost covering its packaging. "How old, exactly, is this?"

"I'm pretty sure I bought it last week." Inuyasha said as he looked into space.

'_If I know him, someone better have an ambulance ready.' _Kagome thought nervously before placing the chicken in the sink and running hot water on it. "Alright, let's get started."

"I don't think I even have all the ingredients." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome go to the refrigerator.

"We'll make the curry with what you have." Kagome said. "Can you get the rice ready?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he pushed off the counter and went to a cabinet.

…Forty Five Minutes and a Messy Kitchen Later…

"And done," Kagome sighed happily as she wiped her forehead with her forearm.

"Wow, we really did a number on this place." Inuyasha said as he surveyed his once clean kitchen, not even looking at the food.

"Forget about the kitchen," Kagome said with a wave of her hand and put a plate of hot food in front of his face. "Eat, you must be hungry."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he took the food slowly.

"Do you mind if Keiko eats off of one of your dishes?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Inuyasha said as he put the food on the counter and slowly jabbed it with a spoon.

"Is something wrong with it?" Kagome asked, a tad hurt since she did most of the cooking.

"No, nothing," Inuyasha said as he slowly picked up a spoonful and put it in his mouth.

"So… How is it?" Kagome asked as she absently put rice and curry into a third plate. The half demon chewed slowly before his face turned slightly red. "What? What is it?"

"It's spicy," Inuyasha said as sweat appeared on his face.

"Oh," Kagome said as she took a spoonful herself and ate it. "It's not that bad, what are you-?" She stopped as she saw her boyfriend's eyes start to tear up. "Hey, spit it out if it's too spicy." Inuyasha quickly went to the garbage and spit out the food before opening his fridge and downing down a gallon of milk.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome chew her food peacefully.

"What do you mean? It's not spicy to me." Kagome said.

"Did you put something in mine?" Inuyasha asked, getting suspicious.

"No, why would I do that?" Kagome asked before taking a spoonful from his plate and putting it in her mouth. "It tastes like mine."

"You're crazy," Inuyasha said as he wiped his mouth.

"Keiko!" Kagome yelled. "You want lunch?" Just then, the two tail dog demon bounded into the kitchen happily as she sat on the floor and waited for the food. "Here you go," Keiko barked her appreciation before taking a bite out of the curry mixed with rice. After the first bite, the two tail continue eating happily. "It seems okay with her."

"You people are crazy." Inuyasha mumbled again.

"Well if you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it." Kagome said, kind of hurt that she went through all the trouble for nothing. Inuyasha saw the hurt look and sighed.

"It's not that bad," Inuyasha said as he went back to his counter, where his plate was, and started to slowly eat it. "I was just overreacting."

"Really?" Kagome asked, hopefully. "Then I'm not a terrible cook?"

"No," Inuyasha said with a smile before taking a small spoonful and putting it in his mouth and chewing carefully. "Besides, you made me dinner a few times, and I made you some. They weren't bad."

"All the food I got from you was Ramen," Kagome said. "At least I had a variety."

"Hey, Ramen is good, alright?" Inuyasha asked, defending the food item.

"Yeah, maybe once or twice for two days straight, but after that, it just starts to get old." Kagome said with a smirk.

* * *

"Why are you so fidgety today?" Shippo finally asked his girlfriend as he looked at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Rin stuttered.

"I mean that," Shippo pointed out as they walked through the mall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rin defended. "Nothing at all."

"I know that's a lie." Shippo said. "You were never this nervous. Not even around strangers."

"So? I could change." Rin said in a huff.

"Yes, you can. But it's just me." Shippo said. "Is it about meeting my parents today?"

"N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Well, that's really the only thing that's happening between us right now." Shippo said knowingly.

"So what if it is?" Rin asked as she crossed her arms. Shippo stopped and held her shoulders.

"Relax, okay? Everything will be fine. My parents will love you." Shippo said with a smirk. "While we're here, why don't we get you a nice outfit?"

"Alright," Rin said with a smile as they walked into a store.

…Forty Five Minute Later…

The couple then came out with a bag containing a full outfit. The clothes inside was a solid pink necklace halter top with a white crotchet skirt that went right above Rin's knees. To finish the attire, Rin also bought a dark brown weave belt.

"Are you sure this outfit will be okay?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be fine. Not too casual, not too formal," Shippo said as he took the bag from her hands. "Now why don't you go get some shoes or something?"

"Really?" Rin asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Shippo said as he nodded his head towards a shoe store.

"Let's go." Rin said excitedly as she grabbed his free hand and dragged him there. After fifteen minutes, Rin came out of the store happily with a pair of pink wedge heels.

"Do you need anything else?" Shippo asked as he took the bag his girlfriend handed to him.

"Mm," Rin hummed as she thought about it. "Oh! Jewelry!" Rin said as she ran off.

'_Someone please help me.' _Shippo thought as he lagged behind and followed Rin to a different floor of the mall. _'At least she's not so nervous now.' _

* * *

"This is sad," Sango sighed as she plopped onto a chair in a juice bar.

"Slightly," Ayame sighed back as she also sat on a chair.

"Want to call your boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"Mine? What's wrong with yours?" Ayame asked with confusion in her eyes.

"He's just…" Sango started to say but trailed off. "I don't know. It's like he's annoying me to death and I could feel my soul die." Ayame stayed silent for a minute, blinking. The wolf demon then burst out laughing while the demon slayer glared at her friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Ayame said between laughing fits. "That's just so funny."

"No, no it's not!" Sango said irritated. "It's like he already thinks we're married."

"What did you do to make him think that?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Sango said as she put her shopping bags on the ground.

"Well you could always set things straight with him." Ayame said as she also put her bags on the ground. "Or you know. Just break up with they guy."

"He's too nice a guy," Sango sighed. "I don't have the heart to break up with him."

"So you're playing with his heart instead of telling the truth?"

"No! No… I'm not trying to."

"Well then what exactly are you doing?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… waiting until he breaks up with me." Sango said in a rush.

"And what are you doing between now and then?"

"I don't know. Go on dates and stuff."

"No, that's not what I meant." Ayame said sympathetically. "I meant, what kind of relationship is going on?"

"I don't know… Friends, I guess." Sango said nervously.

"Well, if you're still boyfriend and girlfriend, that means you're more than friends, honey." Ayame said as she twisted in her chair to look at a store.

"Well I…" Sango said as she fidgeted.

"You're in a false relationship." Ayame supplied for her. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad." The wolf demon said as she placed a comforting hand on the demon slayers arm. "I'm doing this for your own good. And his too."

"I know," Sango said with a slight smile. "I just don't know how to break it to him."

"Well, there are millions of ways." Ayame said. "You've been through break ups before, why is this so different?"

"Takeda is just a lot… Kinder than the other guys. Usually I attract men who act like men, not really like Takeda who always, every second of the day, think of me first. Personally, it's nice, but it gets on your nerves to get coddled." Sango said. "Especially by your boyfriend."

"Ah, I get it." Ayame said, finally having it click in her head. "Well, text message break up is always out, no matter what. Well, if you're in a fight with the guy, I guess it happens sometimes, but this isn't one of those times."

"Yeah, I know." Sango said as she looked off into the mall.

"Come on, we got a lot of time to shop." Ayame said, perking up as she grabbed the human girl while also grabbing her bags before running off to a random store.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked as she jogged besides the demon.

"Random store to see if there's anything worth buying." Ayame said with a wink as they made it in.

"Ayame," Sango gasped as she was dragged in. "What about your boyfriend?"

"What about him?" Ayame asked as she looked through a rack of clothes.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say you and him are okay." Sango said as she looked at a rack behind the wolf demon.

"I guess," Ayame said, losing her perkiness. The demon slayer noticed her quieter voice and turned around.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Sango asked as she walked over to the girl. "What's wrong with you and him?"

"Nothing," Ayame said. "He's just going back to America."

"Oh, Ayame," Sango gasped.

"Don't worry about it," Ayame said with a small smile as she continues looking through clothes. "We already worked it out. We'll talk, sometimes, but we'll just go back to our lives. You just have to move on."

'_She must be hurting.' _Sango thought as she placed a comforting hand on the wolf demon's shoulder.

"But that's okay." Ayame said, instantly perking up again. "I'll find another guy soon enough."

"That's the spirit," Sango said with a small smile. _'You're not covering it up, are you?' _She thought.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down towards his shoulder as he and Kagome sat on a couch. Smiling softly, Inuyasha watched Kagome's even breathing as she slept leaning up against in with her feet to the side of her on the sofa. Carefully, Inuyasha slowly moved the priestess to the side then picked her up bridal style. Keiko cocked her head to the side as she watched the half demon carry the girl up the stairs. Following, the two tail dog demon saw Inuyasha go into a spare room and place the girl in the bed, covering her in the blanket.

"Shh," Inuyasha whispered as he put a finger to his lips. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make you some dinner." Keiko nodded as she happily bounded out of the room. The half demon quickly leaned down towards the priestess and kissed her on the forehead. _'I guess everything tired her out today.' _He thought before going out of the room and silently closing the door.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**That chapter had absolutely no point to it, but that was the point ;)**


	28. Invitation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Invitation

Kagome blinked her eyes open slowly as slight rays of sun shone behind the blinds of a window. Focusing her eyes, Kagome slowly sat up and looked around, confused.

'_Where am I?' _Kagome thought before things started to click in her mind. _'I fell asleep watching a movie with Inuyasha. I guess this is one of his guest rooms.' _She thought as she slowly got up and moved the blankets that covered her. _'He's sweet.' _The priestess then looked down and saw a slumbering two tail dog near the middle of the bed. Kagome then got up off the bed and looked at the three doors that surrounded the room. _'Okay, so one of these doors have to lead out of here.' _

Two knocks were heard from one of the doors as it slowly opened to reveal more rays of sun. Squinting slightly from the brightness, Kagome looked towards the opening door.

"So you're awake," Inuyasha said as he stepped in. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a slight blush. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled as she looked around.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he closed the door and walked towards her. "Picked the colors myself."

"You know, I'm not sure if most men would admit to that." Kagome said playfully as she looked at the deep red walls.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked towards another direction.

"So do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you need my permission? You're not a child." Inuyasha said, confused.

"I know, but usually I just come here and use the one downstairs. That and I don't know which door it is." Kagome said innocently. Inuyasha blinked at her briefly before looking around at the three similar doors.

"Well there are three options, one, the door that leads to the hallway, two, the door that is a closet, and three, the door that leads to the bathroom." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I know, but if I go to the one with the closet behind it, I'll look like an idiot." Kagome said.

"Well, at least you narrowed down one choice." Inuyasha said as he looked behind him towards the door he came in from.

"Well, ha-ha, Mr. Funny Pants," Kagome said as she heard rustling from the bed. "I'll just go to your bathroom in your room."

"What? Mine? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm going to steal some shorts and a t-shirt from you." Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue and ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute," Inuyasha said, his brain finally catching up to what his girlfriend said. "Come back here!"

"Woof," Keiko barked happily before yawning.

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Ayame asked meekly as she held her head down.

"Don't be sad, we'll talk." James said as he put his finger under the wolf demon's chin.

"I know, but I'm losing a boyfriend," Ayame said sadly as she looked up into his eyes.

"You and I both knew that I was only visiting Tokyo." James said as he put his carry on suit case on the ground them took the girl into an embrace. "And we agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn't really work out."

"I know," Ayame said into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

"_Flight 495 to New York City, New York, North America, is now calling all passengers to get ready for boarding. Flight 495 to New York City, New York, North America, is now calling all passengers to get ready for boarding. Thank you." _The PA lady said over the speakers as her voice rang through the Narita Airport.

"That's me," James said as he let go of the girl. "Thanks for the ride here."

"Y-yeah," Ayame said as a tear slipped down her cheek. James smiled softly at the girl then wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," James said as he leaned down. "One last kiss?" The female wolf demon nodded before they made lip contact briefly.

"Bye," Ayame said softly against his lips. James pulled back and smiled.

"Bye," James said before taking his carry on suit case in his hands and turning around. He then looked back forlornly and waved to the girl as he went in line to get into the gates of the airports. Ayame stood still for a few minutes as she watched her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend leave her demonic sense of sight. She then turned around and walked back towards where she parked her car.

* * *

"Where's Ayame?" Sango asked as she absently drank a strawberry and banana smoothie.

"She went to the airport to send off James." Rin said as she stirred her mango and peach smoothie with her straw.

"What? James' leaving?" Sango asked as she sat up straight. "Why didn't we send him off too?"

"She wanted to be alone with him." Rin said as she looked up towards the demon slayer.

"Oh, right," Sango said as she slouched back down into her chair. "And Kagome?"

"She's not answering her phone." Rin said in a bored tone.

"Do you know why?" Sango asked.

"Well she was at Inuyasha's yesterday. Who knows what happened." Rin said, still in a bored mood.

"Is something wrong? You're less perky than you usually are." Sango asked, noticing her friend's dark mood.

"No nothing really," Rin said. Just then, something clicked in the demon slayer's mind.

"Oh, how was the dinner with Shippo's parents yesterday?" Sango asked. The guns woman dropped her hand from her straw and placed it over her other arm on the table before letting her head fall.

"I think I messed up big time." Rin said in a muffled tone.

"Oh?" Sango asked. "What happened?" Rin thought back to what happened the night before as she told her sister like friend.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, so does this look okay?" Rin asked as she twirled in a three-sixty degrees circle with crotchet skirt on and a pink necklace halter top. _

"_You look beautiful," Shippo said as he sat on Rin's bed._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_For the last time," Shippo sighed. "As I've been saying all day, don't overdue things."_

"_Okay, okay," Rin said as she put up her hands._

"_Do you want to go now? It's almost dinner time," Shippo asked as he got up._

"_Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be late." Rin said as she took a white purse with her phone and wallet inside._

_The couple then walked down from the guns woman's bedroom towards the front door where Shippo's car was parked in the driveway. The fox demon went towards his car and opened the door for his girlfriend, who gratefully got in, then went to his side of the car and drove towards his home before he moved out._

"_Mother, father, I'm here." Shippo called into the house as he opened the door with the spare key he had._

"_Shippo, is that you?" A woman with light red hair said as she walked towards then. "Oh, and who's this?"_

"_This is my girlfriend I was telling you about." Shippo said as he put his hand on Rin's back, giving her a slight nudged forward._

"_H-hi," Rin said nervously as she bowed slightly. "Nice to finally m-meet you, Mrs. Ken."_

"_And you must be little Rin." The woman said kindly. "Well, please come in. My husband is in the office, I will go fetch him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you." Rin nodded politely as the woman went off towards a different room._

"_Rin, are you okay?" Shippo whispered into her ear as he led her towards the living room._

"_Y-yeah," Rin stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Alright," Shippo said with a raised eyebrow. "Here, why don't you sit?"_

"_Thanks," Rin said as she plopped down on a black leather couch._

"_Ah, Shippo, nice to see you, son." A man with dark blond hair said as he walked in with Mrs. Ken behind him._

"_Hello, father." Shippo said as he sat next to the guns woman._

"_And you must be Ms. Rin." Mr. Ken said._

"_Y-yes sir." Rin said as she got up and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ken."_

"_Nice to finally see you too." Mr. Ken said as she sat in an armchair. "So, Rin, what is your relationship with our son?"_

"_Uh, well, we've been going out for a while now." Rin said uneasily. Just then, a beep from another room sounded as the aroma of freshly cooked food wafted through the air._

"_Oh, dinner's ready. Why don't we discuss things while having dinner, huh?" Mrs. Ken said as she got up and went into a room, presumably, the kitchen. The others in the living room got up and started to migrate towards the dining area._

"_Rin, what's wrong?" Shippo asked as he bumped into her when she stopped. Looking down, he saw a little boy that stood in front of the guns woman._

"_Hello," Rin said as she crouched down to the boy's level. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Daichi," the little boy said as he held a toy in his hands._

"_He's my little cousin." Shippo said as he also kneeled down. "What's that?"_

"_It's a swing-shot." Daichi said as he held up the toy._

"_You mean a sling-shot," Shippo said with a smile. "But auntie said you shouldn't play with that in the house."_

"_But," Daichi whimpered as he started to cry._

"_I'll take you outside for two minutes, how about that?" Rin asked._

"_Yeah, I'll tell auntie that you and he will be right in. I'll go with you." Shippo said as he stood up._

"_Yay!" Daichi said excitedly._

…_Outside a Few Minutes Later…_

"_Here, I'll show you how to use that." Rin said as she took the sling shot from the boy and the ball he was shooting._

"_Okay," Daichi said as he watched._

'This couldn't be too hard.' _Rin thought as she aimed up into the sky the let the ball fly. A few seconds later, the speck that was the ball disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Then, the sound of breaking glass was heard as Rin started to tick._

"_Looks like you broke that flower pot," Shippo said as he pointed behind the girl._

'Oh boy.' _Rin thought as she quickly handed the 'weapon' to her boyfriend._

_Flashback End_

"Well, look on the bright side," Sango said with a smirk. "I thought you'd do worse."

"Hey!" Rin said with a blush. "That's not funny."

"Other than that, did everything go okay?" Sango asked, veering away from the conversation.

"I guess," Rin said as she started to drink some of her smoothie through a straw.

* * *

_SLAP_

"You're pitiful." Koga mumbled as he saw his friend walked towards them with a red hand print on his cheek.

"I don't know you. I swear I don't." Shippo said in a monotone voice.

"Woman these days, you ask them to bear your child and then touch them slightly and this is what we get." Miroku said as he gingerly touched his red cheek.

"Maybe it isn't the women," Koga said as he crossed his arms. "Now, if you're finished, we came here to pick up girls."

"That's what I was doing." Miroku said.

"Okay, let me rephrase," Koga said. "Pick up girls and actually go on dates with them."

"Wait, is that why you two dragged me here?" Shippo asked, finally catching on to their conversation. "Then I'm out of here, I have a girlfriend,"

"Yeah, but we don't, so you're here so we can get three girls towards us, then in the middle of the conversation, you could say 'sorry, I have a girlfriend,' then we'll take it from there." Miroku said.

"Uh," Shippo said. "No."

"Oh come on," Koga whined.

"For one, that's wrong. It's despicable, and it's disgusting, and I don't know why I hang out with you guys." Shippo said. A few minutes of silence fell upon the group as the wind blew.

"Want to go to the beach?" Miroku asked. The other two shrugged their shoulders before walking towards their cars.

* * *

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked towards her approaching house.

"Sure," The half demon said as he parked on the black driveway. He then leaned towards the girl and gave her a quick kiss before she got out of the car.

"Come on, Keiko." Kagome said as she waited for the two tail dog demon to get out of the car. "Bye,"

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha said before she closed the car door and went into her house. He then looked at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, you want to come to the beach?" Miroku asked from the other line.

"Uh, maybe, why?" Inuyasha asked as he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw the priestess come out her door and check the mail box out front.

"Well we got bored and Shippo won't help us in getting girls, so we decided the beach is a good place to start." Miroku said.

"So that means you got slapped already?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome turn and give him a confused look.

"So true!" a male in the background on the other line said.

"Shut up, Koga." Miroku hissed as he covered his hand on the receiver, though that didn't muffle any sound at all. "Well do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah, sure, I got nothing else to do." Inuyasha said as he saw his girlfriend walk up to his car. He then lowered the passenger window and let her lean in as he pointed to the phone in his other hand. "You guys there already?"

"Yeah," Miroku said. "We just got here."

"Can I bring anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't bring your girlfriend," Miroku warned.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome leaning her elbows on the lowered window.

"This is a guy's day out. And all we're going to do is flirt." Miroku said happily.

"I resent that," Shippo said in the background.

"I'll come anyways, but if Kagome catches me, she'll kill me." Inuyasha said as he winked at the girl who had a confused look on her face.

"Cool, we'll see you here." Miroku said before hanging up the phone.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" Kagome asked, not amused. "Or should I kill you now?"

"Now, Kagome," Inuyasha said with his hands up. "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh? Then you are obviously not very smart for saying 'If Kagome catches me, she'll kill me,' if that same person is _right here._" Kagome sneered.

"I'm just going to the beach with the guys." He said. Kagome raised an eye brow incredulously.

"And you're going to flirt," Kagome said, knowingly.

"No, I didn't say that." Inuyasha defended.

"Do what you want," Kagome said with a sigh as she waved the mail in her hand. "But I swear, if you cheat on me, you'll regret ever knowing me."

"You got it." Inuyasha said, slightly afraid. The girl then blew him a kiss and walked back into the house. _'Oh boy.' _Inuyasha thought as he gulped down a lump in his throat.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stepped back into her own home with the mail in her hand. She then flipped through them as she slowly made her way towards the living room and sat down on the brightly colored couch.

'_Hm, what's this?' _Kagome thought as she pulled out an elegant envelope from the pile and carefully opened it.

_Letter:_

_To Priestess's of Japan,_

_You are invited to the annual priestess convention in downtown Tokyo's very own Plaza Hall. Bring a date or a friend if you wish. We will be serving dinner and there will be lots that attend._

Kagome skimmed through the rest of the letter before putting it back into the envelope and putting it aside.

'_That's what I got invited to last year.' _Kagome thought as she thought back.

_Flashback_

…_One Year Ago…_

"_Welcome, all priestess's, to this wonderful party!" a man said on the stage. "Please, enjoy the music, the dinner and introductions will be coming shortly!"_

"_Oh boy," Kagome groaned as she sat at the table, idly sipping some red wine._

"_You could say that again," A boy next to her said._

"_Say, Chad," Kagome said with a slight smile as she turned to him._

"_Yes, Kagome?" the boy, Chad, asked. He had light blond hair and green eyes and wore a stunning black suit._

"_Do you want to dance or something?" Kagome asked, hopefully. The boy stayed quiet for a minute before sighing._

"_Look, Kagome," Chad started as Kagome's mood went down the drain. "It's been fun, but I don't think it's going to work out between the two of us."_

"_What do you mean? I thought this relationship was working out." Kagome asked, confused, angered, and sad._

"_I don't want to date a girl who has these mythical powers." Chad said as he got up. "I'm sorry; I can't go out with you anymore."_

"_So what you're saying to me is you don't want a girlfriend who's stronger than you?" Kagome asked as she also stood up._

"_You're not strong than me," He scoffed._

"_Oh really? Then why are you breaking up with me?" Kagome asked as her anger rose._

"_Personal reasons." Chad said. "See you later."_

"_Not if I can help it," Kagome mumbled. "Who'd want to see someone like you?"_

"_The girl who I already set a date for in a few days." Chad said without turning towards the priestess._

"_Cheater," Kagome sneered as the distance between them lengthened. _'You're nothing but an insecure boy. So what if I'm stronger than you? So what if I have weird powers? It's who I am.' _Kagome thought as she looked around to all the other priestess's with their boyfriends and husbands, though some brought friends. _'Why can't I find a decent guy like they all did? Why can't I find someone who's grown up?'

_Flashback End_

"Why can't I find someone grown up?" Kagome repeated out loud. _'Should I even go this year? Is Inuyasha like all of those insecure morons I've dated?' _

* * *

"Rin, I'm bored," Sango whined as she followed the girl through the mall.

"Well let's see you come up with a better idea." Rin huffed.

"Let's call Kagome," Sango said. "And Ayame."

"And ask them what?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh," Sango said as she stopped in her tracks and put a finger to her chin.

'_Good idea,' _Rin thought sarcastically.

* * *

The female wolf demon sighed as she lay on her bed face down with her head on her arms. Silence cloaked the room as the wolf demon bathed in her self-pity.

'_Now what? James gone,' _Ayame thought. _'I lost yet another boyfriend.' _

_RING_

Looking to the side, the wolf demon saw her phone light up while a picture of the caller came up on the screen.

"Hello?" Ayame said quietly.

"WE INVITE YOU TO COME WITH US TO THE BEACH!" Two girls yelled into the phone excitedly.

"Thanks for killing my demonic hearing." Ayame groaned as she rubbed her ear with her hand.

"Sorry, Ayame, but we finally found something to do." Rin said happily.

"Yeah, so do you want to come? We'll pick you up." Sango suggested as the process of grabbing the phone from the guns woman was heard over the line.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do, I guess." Ayame said, cheering up slightly.

"Yes!" Rin and Sango yelled as they high fived.

"Get ready; we'll come pick you up in half an hour." Rin said before hanging up. Ayame took the phone away from her head and closed it before shaking her head from side to side.

'_My friends,' _Ayame thought amusedly before getting up from the bed and going towards her closet.

* * *

_RING_

Kagome looked away from her mail pile towards the phone that rested on the couch seat next to her. Slowly putting the remaining mail in her lap, the priestess slowly lifted up the phone and opened it.

"Hello?" Kagome asked quietly, still caught up in her memories.

"KAGOME!" two females yelled into the phone.

"Uh, yes?" Kagome asked, wincing at the sound.

"Why so glum?" Rin asked, noticing the female's depression. "I know why Ayame was sad, but…"

"That's right, James went back to America." Kagome thought out loud.

"Yeah, but why are you gloomy? Unless you were having a secret affair with that boy." Rin said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What? No," Kagome said shortly. "No, nothing,"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked in the background.

"I don't know. Hush," Rin said in 'be quiet' voice. "But Kagome-"

"Nothing," Kagome quickly cut in. "But why'd you call?"

"Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us." Rin said. "Unless you want to be alone."

"Actually, I think going to the beach is what I need." Kagome said as she looked towards her wall and out the window.

"Great! I'll pick you up in half an hour." Rin said.

"Bye," Kagome said softly as she hung up. She then sat there for a second with her phone in her hand as she stared at the pile of mail. "Well, I probably should get ready."

* * *

"Oh, over there!" Miroku said as he pointed towards a group of girls.

"Damn," Koga said with a smirk.

"You guys are disgusting." Shippo grumbled as he put his cheek on his fisted hand while his elbow was on his knee.

"I have no reason to ogle," Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back and lay on the warm sand on top of his towel.

"Yeah, your catch was pretty good this time." Koga said.

"Hey, don't hate me for it. You're the one that cheated on her." Inuyasha said as he turned his head to the side.

"Hmf," The wolf demon scoffed as he turned his eyes back towards the people on the beach.

"I'm going to go talk to those girls," Miroku announced as he got up and started heading towards a group of Japanese girls.

"Aren't you going?" Shippo dared to ask.

"Nah," Koga said as he started looking around again.

"It's either you're growing up, or your brain is shutting down." Shippo mumbled as he turned and plopped his stomach on the warm sad below.

"I heard that." Koga growled.

* * *

"This is a good place." Sango said as she stabbed an umbrella into the sandy ground of the public beach.

"Yeah, we don't have much heat like this left, since it's turning into fall and winter." Rin sighed as she laid her towel down.

"You could say that again." Kagome said as she also placed her towel on the ground. The priestess then sat down with one leg stretched out and the other bent while she leaned on her elbows. Rin decided to lie on her stomach as she tanned her back.

"Sango, you want to play a friendly game of volleyball with me? No net of course." Ayame said as she held up a ball.

"Sure," Sango said as she placed the rest of her stuff down on the ground. "You guys staying here?"

"Yup, I'll watch." Kagome said.

"Wake me up when my back starts to look a different color." Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"So what color? Red?" Kagome joked. The guns woman's eyes popped open as she lifted her upper body with her arms.

"Kagome!" Rin scolded.

"Just kidding." Kagome said as she put both of her hands up with her elbows still holding her weight. "I know, I know."

"I swear if I get sun burned, I'm _so _blaming you." Rin said as she lay back down and closed her eyes. Kagome smiled at the girl before shaking her head and watching the wolf demon and demon slayer hit the ball in the air towards each other.

'_I'll just relax today.' _Kagome thought as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes to the sun's rays. _'I'll even let my spiritual powers shut down. I'm sure nothing too bad is going to happen if I do.' _

"It's pretty quiet here." Ayame said as she set the ball to Sango.

"Well that's 'cause we're pretty far off to the side." The demon slayer said with a smile as she sent the ball back. "Everyone could just relax all their stresses away now."

"God knows we all need it." Ayame sighed.

Kagome gasps slightly as warm hands were placed over her closed eyes. Reawakening her powers, Kagome searched the aura that stood behind her.

"Hey look," Sango whispered as she turned and saw the person behind the priestess.

"Oh, why is-" Ayame started to say but was hushed by the demon slayer.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said knowingly.

"No," Inuyasha said in a high pitched voice. Kagome lifted her arm and slapped the half demon on his bare chest. "Ouch, alright," Inuyasha said as he let go of her head. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure," Kagome said softly. Ayame and Sango quickly resumed their game while Rin closed the eye that she opened.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he put his elbows on his upraised knees.

"No, nothing," Kagome said as she stared off into the ocean.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, not believing her one bit.

"Really," Kagome said as she turned her eyes towards the boy.

"Oh? Then this has nothing to do with that priestess ceremony convention thingy that's coming up?" Inuyasha asked, guessing.

"How do you know about that?" Kagome asked.

"Please, it's all over the news and everything. The only real question is, how do you not know?" Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"Right, I forgot about that." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"What are you so worried about?" Inuyasha asked as he put a hand on top of hers.

"Say, Inuyasha," Kagome said, getting to a whole new conversation.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the three other girls that were silently listening.

"You don't mind having me as a girlfriend, right? You don't mind me having powers like this?" Kagome asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No, why would I?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome inwardly smiled brightly while her lips only curved up a tad.

"Come on," Kagome said happily as she jumped up.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha gasped as he was pulled by his hand. Ayame and Sango stopped their game and looked at the couple confusedly. Rin opened her eyes and lifted herself up on her elbows as she watched the priestess drag the half demon towards the water. "Wait,"

"Nah," Kagome said as she all but threw the half demon in the water with a plop.

"What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha sputtered out as he resurfaced.

"No reason." Kagome said with a smile. The half demon smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as she also fell into the water. "Hey!"

"Paybacks a bitch," Inuyasha said before swimming away. The three girls smiled at the couple before going back to what they were previously doing while the priestess and half demon chased each other.

* * *

"So we attack the priestess convention?"

"Yes. It is a perfect place to gather spiritual energy and use it against the enemy."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I actually had time to write this, this time :)**

**Please review!**


	29. Back to Work

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

Back to Work

"I feel like I haven't been here in ages." Sango sighed as she plopped into her swivel chair and spun a few times.

"I know what you mean." Kagome said as she leaned on the demon slayers desk. "That little vacation sure was nice."

"Tell me about it," Sango said as she leaned her head back.

"Well, time for me to get back to my work." Kagome said as she trudged off towards her office. Just then a ring from Sango's work phone sounded through the halls.

"Damn," Sango whispered before picking it up and acting cheery. Kagome rolled her eyes before going into her office.

* * *

"So we're certain that he will strike again?" Kaede asked as she sat at a desk with Sesshomaru on the other side of it.

"Yes, Naraku is out for power. He will attack us eventually." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Shall we train our agents more?"

"That is for the best." Sesshomaru answered in a monotone voice, as usual.

* * *

"Inuyasha, can I please take the day off?" Miroku whined as he looked at the half demon.

"No, no one is getting a day off." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Alright," Miroku sighed. "But you're the one that has the meeting."

"Damn," Inuyasha whispered.

'_Thought so,' _Miroku thought as he saw the half demon grudgingly walk into the office.

* * *

"Why do I have to be here?" Koga whined as he flopped into his chair and spun a few times.

"Because this is what pays the bills." Shippo said from the door as he held a clipboard in his hands.

"I wish it didn't," Koga groaned.

"You know, you could always just be an agent," Shippo said without looking up from the papers held by the pallet.

"Yeah, then I'll have to move out of my house to a cheaper one." Koga said before groaning. "Can you wake me up when something important comes along?"

"No," Shippo said shortly before looking up. "You have business to tend to."

"Yeah, yeah," Koga said before sitting up and signing into his computer account.

* * *

"Mr. Takahashi," an old man with a long white beard said as he sat in the conference room in downtown Tokyo.

"Mr. Subeta," Inuyasha answered with a nod.

"Good to see you." Mr. Subeta said. "Please, call me Totosai."

"Alright, then you could call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he sat down. "So, what's this meeting about?"

"Huh?" Totosai asked, totally oblivious.

'_You're kidding me,' _Inuyasha thought as he blinked his eyes. "This meeting,"

"Mr. Totosai, sir, you're the one that called for this meeting." A male co-worker of the old man whispered into his ear.

"Ah, yes," Totosai said, something clicking in his head. "I'm Mr. Totosai Subeta."

"Uh," Inuyasha said, unsure of how to continue. "I'm Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi." He said slowly.

"Yes, so what are you here for?" Totosai asked.

"But-" Inuyasha said, confused, before he was cut off.

"Please excuse our CEO. He was supposed to retire, but he refused to. And he's the best CEO we've had." A female co-worker spoke up.

'_Then you have a sad company.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the girl then at the old man.

"He's a bit, senile. And most likely has Alzheimer's disease." The female said. "I'll just take over for him."

"Probably a good idea." The first male co-worker said as he tried to get the attention of the spaced out CEO.

"Anyways," The female said. "I'm Ms. Shiori Koumori. I'm supposed to take the place of Mr. Totosai Subeta."

"Thank god," Inuyasha mumbled as he shook the girl's hand.

"Okay, um," Shiori said as she clapped her hands once, thinking of what they were suppose to present. "We're here to make you and your company an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Well, as you know, our company manufactures any time of sword, whether it's a real blade or a fencing sword." Shiori continued as she opened up a laptop and connected it with a projector screen.

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he nodded.

"Well, since your company is the sports equipment business, we thought that it would be a good idea if you used our swords to sell." Shiori said. "Since your company doesn't have any type of that equipment."

"Yes, but fencing and other sword related sports are not very popular." Inuyasha argued. "We would be losing money if we bought your products and put both of our logos on the items."

"Uh," Shiori said at a lost. _'This is why I'm not a good CEO.' _She thought.

"You're nervous," Inuyasha stated.

"Sort of, I guess." Shiori said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I've never exactly run a meeting before."

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked. "Business is a rough place. You're probably going to encounter a lot tougher people than me."

"I know," Shiori said shyly.

"But you're not doing too badly. Keep going." Inuyasha said as he waved his hand.

"A-alright," Shiori said as she made eye contact with the male co-worker who was now trying to stop their CEO from falling out of the chair in his sleep. "Sword related sports aren't too popular, but what about those people who _are _interested in it?"

"What about them?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"Well, they would want to have quality equipment." Shiori continued as she flipped to a slideshow on the computer.

"You don't have quality equipment?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, we do, that's no doubt. But our company is small that use to thrive until recently when people started to take notice to all the other sports. But if we put your logo onto the equipment, I'm sure that people will take notice." Shiori said as she showed a picture of a few swords on the projector screen.

* * *

"Kagome?" a female said as the voice went through an intercom.

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome asked as she read through a few documents.

"There's someone out here that wants to see you." Sango announced. Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the speaker.

"Who? I didn't invite anyone." Kagome asked, confused.

"A man by the name of Mr. Akitoki Hojo." Sango answered.

"I'll be right out." Kagome said, still confused as to who the man was. She then got up from her chair and walked out her office door to see a man with blondish-brown hair and light brown eyes in a blue business suit and tie. "Hello,"

"Hi, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, right?" the man said as he stepped forward.

"Wait, sir, I can't let you-" Sango said as she started to get up.

"It's okay," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "Yes, I'm her, and you are?"

"Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Mr. Akitoki Hojo."

"Well, Mr. Hojo, what can I do for you?" Kagome asked. _'Hojo from the male agents and him must be related.' _Kagome thought as she shook the man's hand.

"I'm here on behalf of my wife's business," Akitoki said with a sweet smile.

"Alright," Kagome said, still confused.

"She would like to have some of her clothing line sold here and advertised." Akitoki said.

"Um," Kagome mumbled as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hojo, but you would probably have to schedule a meeting. I'm a tad behind on my work and you need to show us her designs."

"Oh," Akitoki said, saddening his mood.

"But I'm sure my assistant can set you up for a meeting." Kagome said, trying to cheer up the man. "But wouldn't you wife rather have a little business on her own than get mixed up with a bigger corporation? It's a harsh wolrd,"

"Yes, she already thought over everything and wants to be a part of this place." Akitoki said. Sango silently listened to their conversation as she picked up the phone lines, half listening to the speaker.

"That's more like applying for a job." Kagome said, concerned. "I don't-"

"Please, this is all she wanted. At least take one of her designs." Akitoki pleaded.

"Mr. Hojo," Kagome sighed. "I can't just take a random design. All of our design comes from staff members. But I am allowed to take a design now and again from a person outside the company if it is worth manufacturing. Like I said, the business world can crush a person in a single move." She said full of concern.

"Oh," Akitoki mumbled.

"But if you want to show me the design, set up a small meeting in my office one day with your wife. But if she's looking for a job in this company, she's going to have to go to the CEO." Kagome said as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you for your time." Akitoki said before bowing. Kagome also bowed before turning towards her assistant.

"Sango, help him, please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango said as she went onto her computer.

* * *

"Ayame, Ayame, Ayame!" Rin said excitedly as she barged into the office.

"Come in," Ayame said as she looked up.

"Oh," Rin said as she looked back at the door before quickly looking at the wolf demon. "Anyways, you'll never guess,"

"What?" Ayame asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I just got two tickets to the coolest concert!" Rin said with a jump.

"You are such a child sometimes," Ayame said with a smirk.

"We're still young; we're allowed to be a child once in a while." Rin pouted.

"Okay, what concert, Rin?" Ayame asked.

"My favorite Japanese band of all time!" Rin said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Will you be going with Shippo?" Ayame asked.

"Oh," Rin said, saddening. "I'm not sure who to take."

"Take Shippo," Ayame answered.

"I'm not sure if he likes them, though." Rin said.

"He'll suck it up."

"What about you and Sango and Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Well what day is the concert on?"

"Well, two weeks from Saturday." Rin said.

"I think Kagome's going to be at the priestess gallery thing." Ayame said with a wave of her hand. "And Sango doesn't like your music."

"Well that's because she doesn't have good taste in music." Rin pouted.

"Funny thing is she said the same thing about you." Ayame said with a slight giggle.

"Hmph," Rin huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that leaves me, and I say you take Shippo." Ayame said with a wink before going back to your work.

"You sure?" Rin asked.

"Positive," Ayame said with a slight smile. "So, is getting concert tickets all you've been doing since you started work? I was wondering why I didn't get any calls."

"Uh," Rin said as she slightly turned red. "I'll be right back." She said quickly before going out the door and to her desk chair. "Ayame, phone line one!"

"_Now _you want to work." Ayame said amusedly as she picked up the phone. "Nayamashii Suterusu, Ayame Reiko speaking."

* * *

"Koga here's that coffee your lazy ass didn't want to get." Shippo groaned as he threw a bag of dry grinded coffee at the male wolf demon sitting comfortably in his leather chair.

"Thanks," Koga said with a smirk as he caught the back and turned around to put it in the private coffee maker in his office.

"Geez," Shippo whispered as he watched his lazy boss make himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Since you were kind enough to get this for me," Koga said. "Here's a cup for you." The wolf demon then handed the cup to the fox demon, who was slowly walking to him.

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness," Shippo said sarcastically as he took the cup.

"No problem, buddy," Koga said.

"What's gotten you so happy? Just this morning you were dead to the world." Shippo said before taking a sip of the hot decaf coffee.

"I decided what I wanted to do tonight." Koga said with a smirk as he put his own cup of black liquid on his desk.

"Oh? And what would that be? Annoying the hell out of Inuyasha?"

"No, even though that is a pretty good idea." The male wolf demon said with a chuckle. "I'm going to ask someone out on a date."

"Who in the right mind would date you?" Shippo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Watch it, fox. I could fire you."

"Probably, but you won't." Shippo said confidently.

"Hmph, anyways, I'm going to ask the girl, Ayame."

"The one that's friends with Rin and the others?"

"Yeah,"

"I see," Shippo said as he thought of something.

"What?" Koga asked, worried. "I heard her boyfriend broke up with her 'cause he left the country."

"True," Shippo said as he stared into the dark liquid in the cup in his hands. "But are you sure she's ready to date again?"

"It's been a few days, how long does a person need to get over someone?" Koga asked, insensitively.

"It depends," Shippo said with a shrug. "I should get back to work."

"Wai-" Koga said but the fox demon already left the room and closed the door. _'What do you mean it depends?' _the wolf demon thought.

* * *

"I'll tell you what," Inuyasha said, coming to a finalized decision. "What if we take some trial products for free and see if they sell. If they do, we take 25% of the money and you could take the rest. Our CEO will then decide if he will want to take the products in permanently. How about that?"

"Sounds fair," Shiori said with a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Inuyasha said professionally as they bowed to each other in respect. "You can send the one hundred swords to our company by next week, and then we'll put out logo on them and sell them in our store."

"Yes," Shiori said with a nod.

"Thank you, sir," The male co-worker said as he stood up and bowed slightly.

"No problem," Inuyasha said. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

"Goodbye, Mr. Takahashi," Shiori said as she watched the man walk out of the conference room. "Yes!" She said as she slapped a high five with her co-worker.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Totosai asked as he was startled out of his sleep.

"You," Shiori said as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Need to go to a doctor and retire."

* * *

"Miroku," Inuyasha called out as he walked towards his friend's desk.

"Oh, you're back," Miroku said as he looked up from his computer. "How was the meeting?"

"Some newbie was directing it 'cause their CEO fell asleep." Inuyasha said as he put his elbow on the desk then put his head in his hand.

"Wait, what?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Their CEO was an old man who refused to retire." Inuyasha explained shortly. "Anyways, we'll be expecting a package of one hundred swords next week. Fifty of them are fencing swords, twenty five of them are long blades, and the other twenty five are short blades."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Miroku asked.

"It's a sport; it isn't illegal to by a sword. If it was, it would be illegal to buy a kitchen knife." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "But we don't have to pay for them, and if they sell, we get 25% of the profit,"

"That's cool," Miroku said, only slightly interested. "Anyways, you've gotten a bunch of calls."

"And you couldn't handle them?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Well you could've told me to handle them." Miroku said.

"Worst assistant ever." Inuyasha groaned miserably as he slowly made his way into his office. After sitting down peacefully into his chair, the half demon's phone went off. "What?" He groaned before taking it out of his pocket and opening it before looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"Are we not on good terms or something?" Kagome asked from the other line.

"Oh, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he let his head fall back to the back of his leather chair. "Sorry, I just came back from a meeting and I have the worst assistant ever."

"What's wrong with Miroku?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"He needs to be told _exactly _what I want him to do while I'm in the meeting." Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm sure he was kidding when you asked him." Kagome said with amusement.

"He seemed serious,"

"Did you have a good look at your desk?" Kagome asked, knowing something the half demon didn't.

"Uh," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked down and saw a bunch of sticky notes posted on his desk. "Oh,"

"See, Miroku knows how to do his job. Give him some credit, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said with a dismissing wave of his hand, though she couldn't see it. "So why'd you call?"

"Just to see if you and the others were free for lunch. The girls and I are going to a diner." Kagome said.

"We'll see if we could make it." Inuyasha said as he read all the sticky notes. A neon colored post-it note caught his attention as he read it.

_Note: See, I know what I'm doing. _

'_Oh, ha-ha, Miroku,' _Inuyasha thought.

"Alright, it seems like you're busy." Kagome said. "I'll see you later then? Maybe?"

"Yeah, see you later, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Bye," Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Did you look down at your desk yet!?" Miroku yelled from outside of the office.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha yelled back before reading all the individual post it notes.

_Note: Your mom called._

* * *

"What do you think Naraku's next move is?" Kaede asked as she sat across from a silver haired dog demon.

"I believe that he will leave us alone for a while before attacking again." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, that does seem like him." Kaede agreed with a nod. "Should we wait it out?"

"Let's find out what he is up to." Sesshomaru said. "But right now, let's focus on our business."

"Good idea." With that, the two got up from their chairs and exited the conference room.

* * *

…Sunset…

"Finally," Rin sighed as she slammed her briefcase closed. "The day's finally over." Ayame laughed as she watched the guns woman.

"Yeah, but there's always tomorrow." Ayame said amusedly. "Besides, we have training in the morning."

"You had to just stomp on all the happiness I just had, didn't you?" Rin asked as she picked up her bag and walked around the desk.

"Oops, sorry," Ayame said, still having a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey, guys, you coming?" Kagome asked as she held the elevator open.

"Coming!" Rin and Ayame said before running to the elevator.

"Careful, you can't run too fast in high heels." Sango said with a smirk as she looked at their shoes.

"Hey, we're all wearing high heels in here. Why gang up on us?" Rin asked as she noticed the other pairs while the elevator door closed.

"Because you were the one running," Kagome said with a grin.

"Oh, ha-ha," Ayame said sarcastically. "I really don't want to have dinner then just go straight back to finishing some designs."

"Me either," Kagome sighed. "But we'll just have to suck it up."

"I thought you and Inuyasha had plans," Sango said.

"Yeah, but we decided to cancel. We both have too much work." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, don't be a workaholic," Rin said. "Why don't you just go have fun?"

"Rin, you're not manager. You have no idea what I have to do." Kagome said with a slight chuckle. "Besides, I sign the paycheck that you get."

"Right," Rin said with a nervous laugh.

"Those have gotten you really busy. Something I could help with?" Ayame asked.

"Nah, only me and Kaede could do the paychecks. And all I have to do is some design, but that's about it." Kagome said, thinking over her work load.

"You know what we should do?" Sango asked suddenly.

"What?" The three other girls chimed in as the elevator pinged as it made it to the desired floor.

"We should go to a club," Sango said while stepping out.

"Sounds fun," Rin said.

"And when will that be?" Ayame asked. "We still have a ton of stuff to do since we had that week off while the workers who aren't agents took over the business."

"I was thinking Saturday or something." Sango said with a shrug.

"We'll talk later," Kagome said before yawning. "I think we should all take a good rest at home."

"Probably," Rin said as she turned away and waved behind her back. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" The others said as they also departed.

* * *

'_I'm so bored.' _Inuyasha thought as he balanced a pen on his finger.

"Inuyasha, I'm clocking out," Miroku said as he poked his head through the door way. "You coming or staying over time?"

"I'm coming," Inuyasha mumbled as he packed his things and put them in his briefcase.

"What's gotten you so sad?" Miroku asked as he stood straight.

"Just bored and tired, that's all." Inuyasha said before yawning. "I think I'll go home and sleep for the entire night."

"Well, my friend, you still have a lot of work to do, I see." Miroku said as he noticed all the paper work the half demon was putting into his briefcase.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said as he closed the briefcase. "Let's go,"

"Alright," The two then started walking out of the office and towards the elevator at the end of the hall and near the stairs.

"Did you call you mother back?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said absently.

'_He is really out of it.' _Miroku thought. "How much sleep did you get the night before?"

"Um… five." Inuyasha mumbled before hearing the bell for the elevator, signaling that the machine is on the floor and ready to pick up some passengers.

"You're half demon, you couldn't be that tired." Miroku said, a tad concerned while they stepped into the machine and went down a few floors. Inuyasha mumbled something that was inaudible to the monk. "What? Inuyasha, stay with me here," Miroku said before putting down his bag and shaking his friend's shoulder. "You're half demon! You never get this tired!"

"That's probably because of what Sesshomaru made him do." Shippo said as he stepped into the elevator.

"What did Sesshomaru make him do?" Koga asked, curious.

"Use his sword and create the Wind Scar more than ten times he normally could." Shippo said. "That must've taken its toll, finally."

"Oh," Miroku said. "Should we drop him off or something?"

"He's probably going to crash his car if he drives." Koga said as he crossed his arms.

"No I won't," Inuyasha argued.

"Still in the living world, I see." Shippo said.

"Shut up, fox," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'll drop you off at your house." Miroku said sympathetically.

"No, I can drive," Inuyasha said as the elevator jolted to a stop at its destination.

"I don't think-" Miroku started.

"I'll be fine!" Inuyasha huffed. Koga rolled his eyes before making his hand into a fist and hitting the half demon on the back of the head.

"Koga!" Shippo gasped as he watched the unconscious half demon fall to the ground. "I don't think you had to do that."

"Well he will go wherever we want him to now." Koga said.

"Shippo, help me get him into my car, will you?" Miroku sighed.

"Sure," Shippo said as he picked up the half demon's feet while the monk picked him up under the arms.

* * *

'_Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, white, black,' _Kagome thought as she twirled a pencil in her hand while she lay on her bed on her stomach. _'What color should this design be?' _Just then, her door bell rang through the house. "Who could that be?" Kagome thought out loud as she pushed herself up and off the bed. She then slowly went down the stairs while trying to make herself look presentable in her current condition. The priestess wore her sleeping wear, which was cotton short shorts and a white tank top, while her wet hair was tussled everywhere. She then made it to the wooden door and opened it.

"Kagome," a man sighed in relief.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"You see," Miroku said sheepishly. "The thing is, Inuyasha was falling asleep while he was walking, so we, as in me, Shippo, and Koga, decided to drive him home instead of letting him drive home himself."

"Okay," Kagome said, slowly understanding. "And you're standing in front of my door, why?"

"Well, Inuyasha refused to let us drive him, the stubborn half demon he is, so Koga kind of… knocked him out." Miroku said, finishing with a big, bright smile.

"So where is her now?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"In the backseat of my car." Miroku said.

"And why didn't you just go to his house?"

"Because I didn't have the key."

"Why didn't you just get it from his _pocket_?" Kagome asked, making the word 'pocket' seem like it was an obvious feat.

"Well I did, but he just had so many keys, I just gave up."

"The last time I looked he had six keys, you couldn't just try all of them?" Kagome asked. Miroku became silent.

"Well too late now," Miroku said cheerfully. "So can he sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I'll help you get him out."

"Thanks," Miroku said as he and the priestess walked out towards his car. The monk then opened the back seat of the car and pulled on the half demon's feet.

"Oh boy," Kagome sighed as she tried to get a hold under his arms. "Okay, let's put him in a guest room." She then lifted up her leg and kicked the car door closed.

…Few Minutes Later…

"Okay, that should do it." Miroku sighed as he looked at the seemingly sleeping half demon on the bed.

"Yep," Kagome said. "Well, thanks for dropping him off and stopping him from killing himself."

"No problem," Miroku said. "I should get home."

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Miroku." Kagome said as she walked out of the room behind him while following him to the front door, like a good hostess.

"See you around, Kagome," Miroku said before going out the front door.

…In the Morning…

'_Well, I took some of Kagome's food.' _Inuyasha thought as he plopped down onto the guest bed he was sleeping on. _'Well, that's one good thing since I woke up and found myself in a strangers bed before realizing it was my girlfriend's guest bedroom.' _He then got up and stretched his arms above his head. _'I just need to get home before work and get some of my clothes… I'm sure she won't mind.' _He thought mischievously before fixing the bed and walking downstairs.

* * *

The priestess woke up with a yawn before stretching her muscles, getting ready to wake up.

'_Inuyasha's here. Might as well make breakfast.' _Kagome thought before rolling off the bed and landing on the floor. She then made her way out of her room and towards the kitchen until she heard a roaring noise of an engine.

"Woof," Keiko barked softly as she greeted her owner.

"Morning, Keiko," Kagome said before warily making her way into the garage, expecting her car to be there. "Inuyasha! This isn't funny! How am I suppose to get to work!?" Kagome yelled into the now empty garage.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS TO YOUR LIKING!**


	30. Party, Party, Party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Party, Party, Party!

"You all set to go tomorrow?" A girl with dark brown hair said as she twirled a pencil in her hand.

"I guess," The other girl with ebony black hair said.

"Did you even tell Inuyasha?"

"Yeah,"

"And did he agree to go?"

"Sango, he's my boyfriend, he said yes," the ebony girl said. "Though reluctantly," She mumbled.

"Relax, Kagome, if he really didn't want to go, he would've said something." The girl, Sango, said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said as she stared down blankly at the papers scattered on her desk. "Shouldn't you get to work?"

"Very funny," Sango sighed as she got up from the couch that sat in front of a large window.

"If I miss something important, I'm blaming you," Kagome said playfully.

"Alright already," Sango said as she waved her hand and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Yes! Woohoo!" Koga screamed in her office as he danced around like an idiot.

"What are you doing? Is something wrong?" The fox demon asked as he slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"There's a party at my house today, everyone's invited." Koga said cockily.

"We know, but why did you just scream like that?" Shippo asked.

"Because I just got Ayame to come," Koga said with a grin.

"Um, alright then," Shippo said as he crept back out the door. "Congratulations," He muttered.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Miroku said excitedly.

"What is it, monk?" Inuyasha said boredly as he tried to read a document.

"Are you going to Koga's party?" The monk asked.

"No," The half demon said, not really paying attention.

"Why?"

"I'm going with Kagome to her little priestess thing." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you mean the dance thing, right?" Miroku asked

"Yep,"

"It doesn't sound like you want to go," The monk noticed.

"Mm," "The half demon mumbled.

"Then why are you going? You could always tell her you don't want to."

"If it'll make her happy, I'll stomach it." Inuyasha said.

"Is Inuyasha Takahashi whipped?" Miroku asked, half jokingly.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Get back to work monk. The phone's ringing."

"I have to tell Koga and Shippo about this,"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I am not whipped! I don't have to go, you know."

"Then why are you?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Because…"

"You just said it," Miroku said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Because it would make her happy,"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said.

"You know, she'll understand if you don't want to go." Miroku said with a small smile before leaving the office.

* * *

"Ayame!" Rin said excitedly.

"What is it, Rin?" The female wolf demon asked.

"What are you going to wear for Koga's party?" Rin asked as she walked up to the desk and leaned her elbows on it while placing her head on her open hands.

"I don't know," Ayame said with a shrug. "I was just thinking of a cute outfit."

"Well of course it has to be cute," Rin said as she stood up straight and half sat on the desk. "But you've liked him for a while, even when you were dating James, right?"

"Well," Ayame said with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Exactly, so let's wow him with your outfit." Rin said happily while waving her hands in the air, emphasizing the point.

"Sure," Ayame said slowly.

"You're no fun," Rin said with a pout as she got off the desk and straightened her clothes.

* * *

…Next Day…Evening…

"Does this look okay?" Kagome asked as she stood facing sideways towards a mirror while straightening her formal dress.

"You look great, Kagome," Sango said as she fiddled with the priestess's hair.

"You sure?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yes," Ayame said with a smile as she took a small container of red eye shadow.

"Now, how do _we _look?" Rin asked as she twirled around in a circle, showing of the casual, yet cute, outfit.

"Shippo won't know what hit him," Kagome said with a wink.

"Too bad Koga's party is the same day as your priestess thing." Sango pouted as she put Kagome's hair in a high pony tail.

"Yeah, it will be lonely without you." Ayame said as she lightly brushed blush onto the priestess's cheek bones.

"I'm sure you guys will have fun while I have to sit through a stupid priestess thing." Kagome said as she made a disgusted face for a second.

"You don't have to go." Rin reminded.

"I know, but I'm getting photographed for something." Kagome said with a shrug. "Besides, my mother will be there."

"I didn't know she was a priestess." Ayame said, confused.

"She's not," Kagome said.

"Then why is she going?" Sango asked.

"Because she donated something to them," Kagome said as she put on a loop earring.

"I see." Rin said with a nod of her head.

"Yep," Kagome said while putting in the second earring. "Now we have to get our photograph taken."

"And Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He'll probably stand to the side or something." Kagome said with a shrug. "They only wanted the person who donated and the person who is the priestess."

"Is that all they want you for?" Ayame asked. "To take a picture."

"Unfortunately," Kagome sighed.

"Just ditch it and come with us," Rin said perkily.

"If I did that, my mom would flip a shit." Kagome said with a slight laugh. "You guys have a ride to get to Koga's?"

"Yeah," Sango said. "I'm driving."

"Alright," Kagome said while looking in the mirror one last time. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," Sango said as she crossed her arms with a smile. "I think Inuyasha's outside."

"There are headlights out there," Ayame said as she looked out the priestess's window.

"Awesome," Kagome said as she took her purse. "Are you guys leaving now?" The other three shrugged.

"Probably should," Sango said.

"Alright," Rin said as she started walking to the bedroom door."Let's go,"

"Can I drive?" Ayame asked.

"What?" Sango asked, confused.

"Well, I just feel like driving." The wolf demon said with a shrug.

_BING_

"That' the doorbell," Kagome said as she started walking ahead of the other three. "Come on, let's go. I have to lock up the house too, you know," The priestess then stuck her tongue out at her best friends.

"Alright, jeez," Sango said as she twirled her car keys on her index finger.

"We're coming." Ayame said as they walked down the stairs and to the door.

"Hey," Kagome said once she opened the front doors.

"Hi," Inuyasha said as he handed the priestess a corsage.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sango said as she slipped past the couple.

"Hi," Ayame said, following the demon slayer.

"Have fun, you two." Rin said with a wink as she jogged pass them.

"What-?" Inuyasha started to say in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"Alright," Inuyasha said, still a tad confused. "Well, shall we go?"

"Sure," Kagome said as she took his offered arm after locking her front door. She then finally looked ahead and saw a black limo waiting.

"You didn't have to get a limo," Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "I just felt like it."

"Alright," Kagome said with a slight giggle.

* * *

"Is everything set?" Miroku asked.

"Should be," Shippo said as he surveyed the house. "Koga, what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter. All we really need is music and places to hang out." The wolf demon said with a shrug. Shippo sided while Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, fine," Shippo said with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever you say," Miroku said. "So, what music are we playing?"

"Anything new and popular," Koga said as he pointed to the DJ stand.

"You hired a DJ?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it myself," Koga said.

"Are there any ladies coming?" Miroku said perversely.

"It's everyone from our company and agency and everyone from the girl's company and agency," Koga said with a smirk.

"That's a lot of people," Shippo said worriedly. "Are you sure your house can hold that many people?"

"Probably not," Koga said. "But whatever."

"We're going to get police called on us," Shippo sighed.

"But we'll be having fun," Miroku said.

"Too bad dog breath couldn't come." Koga said.

"He's whipped," Miroku said with a wave of his hand.

"Kagome probably has him wrapped around her finger if she could make him go to the priestess ball." Shippo said with a grin.

"Ha, he's being man handled," Koga said before hearing the doorbell ring. "Well, that's the first guest,"

* * *

"Kagome," An older woman said happily as she hugged the young priestess.

"Hi, mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"I see you made it," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter. The older woman then looked at the man next to her daughter and smiled wryly. "So you got a date,"

"Mom," Kagome hissed as she blushed. "This is Inuyasha Takahashi, Inuyasha, this is my mother."

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he slightly bowed.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said in a greeting. "You being kind to my daughter?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said instantly.

'_I can argue that,' _Kagome thought as the many arguments they had ran through her mind.

"Let's get the picture taken, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she led the way towards the cameraman. "That way, neither of us has to stay for long."

"Thanks," Kagome sighed in relief.

"Should I stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come on," Kagome said playfully as she took his hand and followed her mother.

"That reminds me," Inuyasha said, thinking out loud.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled.

"You haven't met my parents either." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh joy," Kagome said.

"They're not too bad, promise." Inuyasha said as he looked in front of him and saw an elegant fountain set up just outside the glass doors.

"Here we are," Mrs. Higurashi said while putting her hands on the double doors and pushing them open.

"Outside?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently," Mrs. Higurashi said with a shrug. "Inuyasha, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow my daughter."

"Sure, take your time," Inuyasha said as he let go of his girlfriend's hand.

"I'll be back in a second," Kagome said as she was dragged away by her mother.

"Sure," Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand, not exactly caring.

* * *

"This party is awesome!" Rin yelled over the blaring music.

"What?" Sango yelled back.

"I said, this party is so cool!" Rin said again with slightly different wording.

"Yeah, it is," Sango said back.

"Who are these people?" Ayame asked.

"People from both of our companies," Rin said with a shrug. "Well, at least that's what Shippo said."

"Where is Shippo anyways?" Sango asked next as the three of them danced on the wooden floor.

"Talking with Miroku, I think. That's what he was doing when I left him," Rin answered.

"Want to go find them?" Ayame asked.

"You just want to find Koga, don't you?" Rin asked, knowingly.

"No I don't!" Ayame lied with a blush on her face.

"Don't lie," Sango said jokingly.

"I-I'm not," The wolf demon said shakily.

"Come on," Rin said with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed the female wolf demon's right arm while the demon slayer took her left arm.

"Wait," Ayame said. "Where-?"

"To see Koga," Sango said.

"W-why?" Ayame asked.

"Because you're being a chicken," Rin answered as the two of them carted the wolf demon off.

"There you go," Sango said as she nodded to the guns woman. The two holding the wolf demon's arms then shoved her forward and into a hard chest.

"Ow," Ayame said as she impacted with the person.

"You okay?" The male said.

"Y-yeah," Ayame said, finally looking up. "Koga,"

"Hey," Koga said while flashing a toothy grin.

Near the two who were pushed together, Sango and Rin snickered as they went off to find the guns woman's boyfriend and the lecherous monk. Rin then elbowed the demon slayer slightly, making her jump in surprise.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You like Miroku, right?" Rin asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sango asked, unsteadily.

"You do!" Rin yelled.

"No I don't! He's a lecherous pervert who can't control himself! Anyone will be in his standards as long as they're young and pretty." Sango accused.

"Does that bother you?" Rin asked after a minute.

"No," Sango said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Alright," Rin said, letting the subject go. _'It bothers you, huh?' _Rin thought. _'I'll fix it, don't you worry.' _

* * *

'_Right now, I wonder why I came,' _Inuyasha thought as he put his elbow on the covered table in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she leaned towards him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of his daze. "No, nothing's wrong, why?"

"Looks like you're bored out of your mind." Kagome said, slightly laughing. "I am too."

"Then why are we here? You took the picture, can't we just up and leave?" Inuyasha whined.

"My mother wouldn't really…" Kagome trailed off. _'Where'd she go?' _The priestess thought.

* * *

"Mom, why are you home?" a young boy said as he looked up from the television set to the opening door.

"I didn't want to stay at the place," Mrs. Higurashi said with a wave of her hand.

"What about Kagome?"

"Don't worry about Kagome, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. The boy stayed quiet for a second.

"She's still there, isn't she?"

"Now, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi started to say. "Yeah, she's still there."

"And her boyfriend?" Souta asked.

"He's with her."

"Mom, they're probably bored out of their minds." Souta scolded. "You know how Kagome hates these things."

"They'll leave eventually." Mrs. Higurashi said nonchalantly.

"You know, kids are suppose to look up to their parents," Souta said playfully.

"Yeah, well, it's late, you should go to bed."

"Mom, I'm not eight anymore." Souta said, not too happy about being treated as a kid.

"I know," She said with a smile.

* * *

"And we're doing this because…?" A female asked as she looked onto the many screens.

"We're surveying the enemy," a man said darkly.

"By spying on the priestess gathering… dance, thing?"

"Now, Kikyo, be quiet or I'll shut that mouth of yours for you." The man said evilly.

"Hmph," Kikyo harrumphed as she crossed her arms. _'Hey, there' s Inuyasha. Maybe spying through the security cameras isn't such a bad thing.' _She thought.

* * *

"Would you bear my children?" a man with black hair tied in a small pony tail said as he held a young lady's hand in his.

"Surely, you're joking." The woman with blonde hair said with a giggle.

"I assure you I'm not,"

"Oh, Miroku, we just met," The young woman said with a blush.

"Yes, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Miroku said with a toothy grin. "Now, Sarah, would you like to go-"

"Miroku!" Rin said with forced happiness as she hit him on the head with her fist.

"Ow," Miroku groaned. Sarah looked confused as she watched the two interact.

"I think it's time for your medication," Rin said through clenched teeth. The guns woman then grabbed the monk by his ear and dragged him away from the pretty blonde.

"Rin, what'd you do that for?" Miroku groaned.

"Have you forgotten?" Rin asked.

"What?" Miroku said, confused. Rin then smacked his arm with the back of her hand then gesturing a 'duh' looking. "Ow, what?" Miroku asked getting annoyed.

"Sango, you dolt."

"What about her?"

"Don't you like her?" Rin asked, calming down.

"Well sure I do.'

"No, I mean, really like her."

"I do really like her," Miroku said, not getting the message. The guns woman sighed then put her hand on her forehead.

"Okay," She sighed. "I _meant _do you like her as in date her." Miroku stayed quiet for a moment then looked off towards the dance floor

"She's not interested," Miroku said quietly though the girl next to him could still hear the sentence.

_"__Since when do you give up on a girl?" Rin asked._

_"__What?" He asked, confused at the change of attitude._

_"__Shippo said that you never give up on girls you really liked. Did you not like Sango enough?"_

_"__Of course I did, but-" _

_"__No buts," Rin scolded. "I think you should keep trying. You never know," Rin then winked and ran off into the crowd._

_'Weird girl,' ____the monk thought as he watched her run off and disappear._

___

* * *

_

_'I'm so bored.' ____Inuyasha thought as he sat with his chin in his hand and elbow on a clothed dining table. __'I wish I could just leave.' _

_"__Isn't Koga having a party?" Kagome asked. Her voice snapped the half demon out of his reverie as he lifted his head from his hand._

_"__Uh ,yeah," Inuyasha said absently._

_"__Oh," Kagome said softly. "Didn't you want to go?"_

_"__Sure, but you asked me to come here first," He said with a shrug._

_"__Oh," She repeated. The half demon raised his eyebrow in confusion._

_"__What's wrong?"_

_"__Nothing, nothing," Kagome lied._

_"__You're lying," Inuyasha stated. "You're a horrible liar, you know."_

_"__Right," Kagome whispered._

_"__Are you going to tell me?" Kagome stayed quiet. "Why don't we leave, huh?"_

_"__What? Kagome asked, confused._

_"__You seem bored and stressed out. I'll take you home." Inuyasha said as he stood up and lent a hand to her._

_"__If you want to go to his party, you could," Kagome said as she stared at his hand then looked up to his face._

_"__Is that what it's about?" Inuyasha asked but the priestess stayed silent. "Well I don't want to go if you don't. But what I want to do is take you home and we could watch a movie or something remotely more entertaining than this." The priestess smiled slightly then took the offered hand._

_"__You sure?" Kagome asked._

_"__Yeah," Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style, startling the girl. He then walked to the front entrance._

_"__What are you doing?" Kagome asked in a whisper._

_"__Watch," Inuyasha said._

_"__Sir, the banquet isn't over," A man at the door said._

_"__Oh, she twisted her ankle. I need to get her home and maybe to a hospital." Inuyasha said nonchalantly._

_"__Did she?" The man said, skeptically. "Let me see." He then walked to the side of the half demon and was about to look at the ankle._

_"__Hey," Inuyasha said accusingly as he turned to face the man. "Don't look up her dress, lecher."_

_"__I was-" He tried to say._

_"__I'm leaving," Inuyasha stated, with that, he walked out the door without a second glance at the boy now behind them._

_"__You're cool," Kagome said sarcastically with a laugh._

_"__Yes I am," Inuyasha said as he walked to the side of the building and put the priestess down._

* * *

*

* * *

___**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

___**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!**_

___**I went on vacation :P**_


	31. Trip Away

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Trip Away

"Sango, let's go," Kagome said as she walked with her suitcase in hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango said with a wave of her hand while picking up her suitcase with the other. A black limousine waited outside the priestess's house as the driver held the trunk of the long car open.

"Here," a man said as he took the suitcase out of the priestess's hand.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she smiled sweetly. Handing the suitcase to the chauffer, the man then turned and put his arms around the woman's waist.

"How long are you gone?" He asked.

"A week," Kagome answer while putting her hands on his upper arm.

"And what do you suppose I do for that week?" He asked.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. You could wait." Kagome said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Can it, you love birds." Sango said playfully as she walked pass them with her suitcase in hand.

"Well if you would just agree to go out with Miroku, this wouldn't happen." Kagome shot back happily.

"Shut up," Sango huffed. "I'm not going out with that pervert,"

"I'm sure he would still like to go out with you," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Shut it," Sango huffed while, almost, throwing her luggage to the chauffer. The couple laughed at the demon slayer's expense.

"Well I should go," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Alright," Inuyasha said before leaning down and kissing her softly. "If I smell another male scent on you, you're going to be in big trouble,"

"That goes for you too," Kagome mumbled against his lips before kissing him quickly again. "I got to go,"

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he let go of his grip on her waist and watched her walk to the limo.

"Watch my house and Keiko for me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Inuyasha said.

"And don't forget Kirara!" Sango yelled from inside the limousine.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said as he waved to the two. "They won't die,"

"Comforting," Kagome said sarcastically as she sat down and the driver closed the door.

"Don't forget my house, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as Kagome put down the widow.

"I won't set it on fire," Inuyasha silently promise.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she blew him a kiss while the limousine started driving away. "Take care!"

"You too," Inuyasha said mostly to himself as he kept waving.

"_You're love sick," _A bark voiced out. Looking down, the half demon found the two tail dog demon staring at him with eyes that said 'you're pathetic.'

"Keh, no I'm not," Inuyasha scoffed. "I might speak demon, but I'm not going to look stupid in the open."

"_Yeah, in the open public, I wonder what you do in private," _Keiko barked as she stood up and walked inside.

"I resent that," Inuyasha mumbled as he went and opened the door.

"_Wait for me," _A different animal demon meowed from outside. Inuyasha held the door for a brief moment to see a tan colored blob bolt through the door. The half demon sighed as he closed the door and looked at the enormous house.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked himself as he looked around with his eyes while standing in place.

"_You could always call Kagome and tell her you love her," _The little two tail dog demon said nonchalantly as she walked passed him towards the kitchen.

"What?" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"_Maybe it's not love, but you do seem like you really like her." _Kirara meowed while going to the living room.

'_Love?' _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Thanks, Frank," Kagome said as she bowed slightly to their chauffer.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Sango said as she took her suitcase from the man.

"Just doing my job ladies." Frank said before taking off his hat and bowing himself.

"We'll see you when we get back," Kagome said as she slipped him some yen. (Yen - Japanese currency)

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi," Frank said before walking to the driver seat and driving away.

"Well, America, here we come," Sango said as she prepared herself for the long plane ride.

"At least we're in the private airplane," Kagome said as she started walking ahead. High heels clicking on the floor, the two girls walked until they got to the middle of the airport before a hand stopped the demon slayer.

"Yes?" Sango asked as she turned around.

* * *

"Well it's just the two of us for a week," Ayame said as she pushed her cheek to her palm while her elbow leaned on the desk in front of her.

"Yeah," Rin said as she balanced a pencil on her pointer finger. "I wish we could see them off,"

"Can't we?" Ayame said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I like your thinking," Rin said before jumping out of the couch in the female wolf demon's office. "Let's go,"

"Your car or mine?" Ayame asked.

"Yours,"

"Why?"

"I don't want to pay for gas," Rin said jokingly as she went out the door.

"Why you," Ayame said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"It's nice to see that we caught up to you two," A voice said.

"This is a surprise," Kagome answered as Sango stayed in shock. "Don't mind her; she's a little out of it, if you know what I mean." Kagome said sarcastically. The group of people laughed.

"Then I don't think going on a plane to America is a good idea," Another voice said playfully. Laughing nervously, Kagome handed her luggage to one of the three people then put her hands on the demon slayer's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Sango," Kagome whispered.

'_Wow, he's cute,' _Sango thought as she stared absently.

"Sango, please wake up now," Kagome whispered again, more desperately.

"Oh," Sango gasped as she was pulled back from her own world.

'_Thank god,' _Kagome thought nervously.

"H-hi, g-guys," The demon slayer stuttered.

'_Oh boy,' _Kagome rethought.

"Sango! Kagome!" Two more voices yelled from another part of the airport.

"Ayame, Rin," Kagome said in greeting as she took her luggage back.

"Koga, Shippo, Miroku, what are you guys doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Same as you," Koga answered.

"To see these two off," Shippo answered.

"Thanks guys," Kagome answered as she saw Sango compose herself in the corner of her eye.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"He's at my house. He's house sitting," Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out briefly.

"Bummer," Miroku said.

"Oh," Shippo said suddenly. "He said to give this to you,"

"Me?" Kagome asked. The fox demon then took out a square dark blue velvet box from the bag he was carrying.

"Yeah, he said to open it in the plane," Shippo said with a shrug.

"Why didn't he entrust me with the important gift?" Miroku said, hurt.

"'Cause he thought you were going to be too busy flirting with Sango and forget about it," Koga said.

"Which reminds me," Miroku said slyly. "Are you okay, my lovely?" The monk said as he put his arm around the demon slayer.

"Move it or lose it, monk," Sango hissed as she felt a hand slowly travel down her back to her butt. The group around them laughed in mirth.

"Well it's been fun," Kagome said as she tilted her luggage back so it was standing on the wheels. "But sadly we have to go."

"Yeah, the pilot's probably waiting for us," Sango said next.

"We'll see you later, kay?" Kagome said as she hugged each of them, though wary of Miroku.

"Bye," Sango said as she hugged them all, lastly leaving Miroku. Carefully, she hugged him, waiting for the opportunity to slap him or push him away. A surprise to the demon slayer, the hand never came in contact with her bottom.

"Take care," Miroku whispered to the girl before letting go. Sango smiled then nodded slightly.

"You too," the demon slayer said.

"Come on, lover girl," Kagome said after a few minutes. The priestess took Sango's hand and dragged her off. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye," The group of people chorused.

…On the Private Plane…

"Ha, told you that you liked him," Kagome mocked as she poked the demon slayer in the side.

"Shut up," Sango said with a blush.

"Just admit it," Kagome said while in her seat, seatbelt around her waist.

"Okay, I admit," Sango began. "That I do _not _like that man." Kagome groaned. Just then, the rumble of the airplane engine sounded through the empty space as it took off.

"Sango, you're impossible. Do you want to die alone?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango whispered before something clicked in her mind. "What's in the box?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused at the sudden mood change.

"The box. The dark blue square velvet box." Sango said excitedly. "We're in the plane now, so you can open it."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said as she took it out of her purse. "Well, let's see."

* * *

"America and there little needs," Kaede mumbled. "I sent two of my employees to fix the little problem with our store down in Chicago, Illinois. Stupid clearance sale mob."

* * *

"Now what?" Koga sighed.

"We go back to work and skip lunch." Ayame said sadly. "This was our lunch break that we're taking time from."

"Well then as long as we're on 'lunch' we might as well go eat," Rin said happily before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and the female wolf demon's hand. "Let's go,"

"Where?" Shippo asked as he was dragged off. Miroku and Koga followed behind, lagging a bit.

"Around the airport," Rin said as though it were obvious.

"Well this is a pretty big airport." Koga mumbled, though the guns woman heard it anyways.

"Well how about that Ramen shop right there," Rin said as she pointed in front of them.

"Inuyasha will be disappointed that we didn't bring him here." Miroku said.

"He'll get over it," Koga said as they went into the restaurant.

* * *

"Why are you guys following me to work, exactly?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in his car, driving to Naibun Shouri.

"_We got bored," _the two tail cat demon answer as she sat happily in the back seat of the car.

"Just don't disturb anything," Inuyasha grumbled as he parked. "Okay, now come on," He said while holding his door open for the two to get out.

"_Are we going to live with you?" _Keiko asked.

"If you want," Inuyasha answered as he closed the car door and locked it.

"_What about the houses?" _Kirara asked as the two walked side by side with the half demon.

"I'll check on them," Inuyasha said absently as he went into the lobby and into an elevator.

"_Are you doing this just so I could say something good about you to Kagome?" _Keiko asked pointedly.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he walked out of the elevator and to his office. "Miroku's still gone."

"_Where is he?" _Kirara, the two tail cat demon, asked.

"Probably at the airport," Inuyasha said as he walked into his office and looked at his flashing office phone.

"_Why?" _Keiko asked next.

"God you guys ask too many questions," Inuyasha groaned as he plopped into his leather office chair and looked at the messages on his office phone while logging into the computer. "Go entertain yourself or something,"

"_You're a good host," _Keiko barked sarcastically as she and Kirara climbed up the sofa.

"Well you're an evil little dog," Inuyasha mumbled.

"_I'm telling Kagome," _Keiko barked.

"Damn," Inuyasha whispered as he held the phone between his shoulder and side of his head while he used his hands to type on the computer. _'I hope she likes the little gift.' _

* * *

"Wow," Sango said in awe as she stared at the jewelry. Speechless, the priestess carefully picked up the fine jewelry.

"This cost over 34,926 yen," Kagome whispered in shock. ($300 US dollars) "No one's ever bought me anything like this,"

"Maybe he's the one," Sango whispered as she shook herself out of her shock. In the priestess's hand was a Tiffany & Co. necklace with a white gold key hanging from it. Instead of the normal circle on top of the key, it was a heart locket, with the picture of the two inside of it.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Miroku called from the slightly opened door.

"Woof," Keiko barked as she hopped onto the back of the couch.

"You have Kagome's dog in here?" Miroku asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha asked without looking up from his paper work. "What took you so long anyways?"

"We went to eat at a Ramen shop." Miroku said as he stepped inside.

"Mew," Kirara cooed from Inuyasha's lap after she yawned.

"You have Kirara here too?" Miroku asked.

"So you went to a Ramen shop without me?" Inuyasha emphasized as he looked up.

"Yes, but don't feel bad my friend," Miroku said as he held up the plastic bag in his hand. "We brought you lunch."

"Oh, thanks," Inuyasha said as he put down his pen. The two tail cat demon jumped out of his lap to the desk and sat down peacefully while her partner in crime, Keiko, sneakily walked out of the open door.

'She's going to be in trouble with Inuyasha once he finds out,' Kirara thought as she stared for a moment longer then back at the Ramen bag placed on the desk.

"Well, you used up your lunch break," Inuyasha said. "Go back to work,"

"You're nice," Miroku mumbled.

"If you weren't gone for more than your lunch time then I would've considered a break," Inuyasha said with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going." Miroku said as he walked out.

"This smells good," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. Kirara stayed silent as she sat upright on the desk. Taking out the carefully packaged soup with broth, the half demon set it on his desk after pushing the papers aside. He then eagerly took out the chopsticks and started digging in.

"Mew," Kirara meowed as she stared hungrily at a fish ball.

"Okay, fine," Inuyasha said as he spun his chair around and got a tissue out of a tissue box then placed it in front of the cat demon. He then took his chopsticks and lifted out a fish ball and placed it on the tissue, making the wetness of it spread out.

"_Thanks," _Kirara meowed before licking at the food then biting it.

"Keiko," Inuyasha called without looking up from the food. "Hey, Keiko!"

'Uh-oh,' Kirara thought as she slowly looked from side to side.

"Where'd that dog go?" Inuyasha thought as he started to get up.

'Uh,' Kirara thought quickly before jumping into the half demon's lap, effectively stopping him from getting up.

"Kirara, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back down.

"_Well I just thought you at least deserved to have a decent meal since you worked so hard on the paper work." _Kirara chewed out with a placed sparkle in her eye. The half demon eyed her skeptically but slowly went back to eating. Kirara put on a cheery façade before turning back to the desk and putting her two front paws up on the desk and continue eating while holding Inuyasha to his seat.

'_There's something going on here.' _Inuyasha thought as he continues eating.

* * *

'This place is just like Nayamashii Suterusu,' Keiko thought as she trotted down the stairs. 'Eep, Sesshomaru!' Keiko then frantically ran back up the stairs and tried to get out of the glass door. 'Shoot, I can't open it.' Keiko then looked around as she heard the footsteps and the scent of the dog demon coming closer. Thinking quick, the two tail dog demon kept running up the stairs.

* * *

…Twelve Hours Later…

"Oh my god, worst airplane ride _ever,_" Sango groaned as she stumbled out of the airplane.

"On the bright side," Kagome said as looked around O'Hare International Airport, "We're in Chicago, Illinois,"

"What time is it?" Sango asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, we left at ten in the morning and in Chicago, it's eight in the morning here 'cause we travelled for twelve hours." Kagome said as she saw the rays of the sun started to rise.

"Ladies, your limousine awaits," A man in a black suit said as he carried both of their suitcases.

"Thank you," Kagome said in a slight Japanese accent as she spoke English.

"Now we just have an hour ride in the limo to a place someone up state." Sango mumbled as she and Kagome followed the man through the airport and to the front towards their black limo. The chauffer stood their luggage on the side then went and opened the door for the girls.

"Thanks," Kagome and Sango said as they got in one by one. Nodding, the chauffer then put their luggage in the trunk then quickly went to the driver seat.

"Ugh, my cell phone doesn't work," Sango said as she took out her phone from her purse.

"Of course it doesn't work, Sango, we're in a different country." Kagome said as she dug through her own purse for something. "This always happens, remember?"

"Yeah, but still," Sango pouted.

"Here," Kagome said as she handed Sango a microchip.

"Ooh, a SIM card, thanks," Sango said happily as she replaced her own SIM card from her phone with the Americanized one.

"Kaede gave it to me," Kagome said as she got out her own phone. "You know, just in case," Sango laughed.

"Yeah," Sango said as sunlight settled in their surrounds outside of the limo. Something sparkly caught the demon slayers eye as she looked up.

"Don't you think you should thank Inuyasha for that necklace?" Sango asked slyly. The priestess looked confused for a second before looking down at the necklace she wore.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said with a dreamy smile as Sango vanished from her mind and the half demon filled it. Sango stared at her friend as she saw Kagome's eyes go distant as she looked at the fine jewelry. Rolling her eyes, the demon slayer sat back and let her friend have her moment as she yawned from jet lag. After about ten minutes of no talking, Sango snapped her fingers in front of the priestess's face.

"Kagome," Sango said, still snapping. "Hello in there."

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked out of her daydream.

"Spacing out for ten minutes or were you fantasizing?" Sango said jokingly while picking up Kagome's phone. "Call already."

"He's probably asleep," Kagome denied though she took her phone.

"It's ten at night in Japan. I don't think a grown man is sleeping." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked at her phone screen. "Come on, what are you so nervous about? You've been going out for months,"

"Four months," Kagome whispered as she lightly touched the keys on the cellular phone. _'She's right, what am I nervous about?' _The priestess thought.

"Are you afraid that you're falling for him?" Sango asked suddenly. If Kagome had a liquid in her mouth, she would've spitted it out in shock from the question.

"Wh-What?" Kagome stuttered as she clutched her phone tighter.

"You are," Sango said, surprised as she saw the look in Kagome's eyes. "I didn't think you could fall in love with someone in just four months."

"I-I-I don't love him. At least not like that." Kagome defended.

"So how _do _you love him?" Sango asked slyly with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well," Kagome said as she paused. "I know I can depend on him and he'll always be there for me."

"Go on," Sango encouraged.

"Uh," Kagome mumbled as she thought through everything. "I… We always fight, but it's usually just small stuff we fix up right away. And…And I,"

"Kagome?"

"I don't know, Sango," Kagome said quickly before launching herself at the demon slayer. "I don't know,"

"Shh, it's alright," Sango said, still a bit shocked from the impact.

"I don't know what I feel," Kagome said as she just leaned against her best friend. No tears came out of her eyes, though tears of frustration beaded up and filled them.

"Alright, why don't you wait until we get to the hotel then you could call him, neh?" Sango suggested as they leaned against each other.

* * *

…10:30 PM (Not fast forwarding time)… Tokyo…

"Keiko, what were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled slightly as he marched into his house and held the door open.

"_Well," _Keiko barked as she dragged on the word.

"You weren't thinking, were you," Inuyasha scorned as he closed the door and threw the mail onto the end table near the garage door.

"_Inuyasha," _Keiko tried to start to explain.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Inuyasha said as he took off his suit jacket then placed it on a chair and walked to the kitchen.

"_I'm sorry," _Keiko barked but the half demon was already across the house to another room.

"_You okay?" _Kirara meowed next to her friend.

"_Yeah," _Keiko said as her one pointed ear drooped.

"_Well, I think he has some food. I bet you're hungry," _Kirara meowed encouragingly.

"_Not really." _Keiko barked softly.

"_Will you please eat?"_

"_I'm not really in the mood," _Keiko barked before walking silently towards the dark living room.

'Keiko,' Kirara thought sadly before going towards the kitchen to inform the half demon of the two tail dog demon's mood.

"Here, Kirara," Inuyasha said as he placed a bowl on the counter. The cat demon jumped up and stared at the half demon instead of eating the dry food. "Where's Keiko?"

"_She's in the living room," _Kirara said as she stared at the man in front of her. _"She's pretty upset."_

"She could've gotten the both of us in trouble," Inuyasha said as he finished filling another pet bowl with dry food.

"_Yeah, but you said she could come if she behaved. She didn't disturb anyone and we didn't get any complaints." _Kirara defended.

"I guess," Inuyasha said softly.

"_And you never said she couldn't go out of the office," _Kirara meowed while sniffing the food.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her," Inuyasha said after a moments paused.

'That's it,' Kirara thought as she saw him pick up the bowl of food and go towards the living room.

"Keiko?" Inuyasha asked as he looked through the dark room. Flipping on the lights, Inuyasha looked towards the couch and saw the dog demon curled up in the corner where the arm of the couch connected with the back of it.

"_Yeah?" _Keiko barked almost inaudibly.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he went over and placed the food in front of her nose. "You hungry?"

"_No," _She said quietly.

"Look, Keiko," Inuyasha said softly as he laid a gentle hand on her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"_No, I deserved it," _Keiko answered back.

"No, you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha said. "Hey, why don't you come with me to work again tomorrow?"

"_Really?" _Keiko barked hopefully as she lifted her head.

"If you eat your food, then yes, you could come with me," Inuyasha said with a soft smile.

"_Thanks," _Keiko growled in her throat in a sign of submission. The half demon pushed the food closer to the demon and turned on the television.

* * *

"Hello America, this is Evelyn Grayson, reporting live from channel ten news." A female with brown hair and green eyes in a business suit said as she held a microphone to her mouth and looked towards the camera. "Earlier today, there has been a reported crash of a limousine as it plummeted down a hill and into the surrounding trees. The limousine has not yet been found, but police officials are standing by and searching. For how this happened was believed that the limousine swerved away to avoid an oncoming car as the driver drunkenly swerved towards them. The limousine then went off the road and into the surrounding trees. No further information was given out. Thanks for watching, this is Evelyn Grayson, have a good day America."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	32. Surrender to Love

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Inuyasha and probably never will. But I do own my own made up characters and what other nonsense I created.**

* * *

Surrender to Love

…Early Morning...Naibun Shouri…

Phones rang through the halls as shuffling papers echoed off the walls of the building Naibun Shouri. A mass of people went from door to door, then through the elevator or stairs to get to destinations unknown. The rustle and bustle of business life went into full swing as packages were shipped out and ordered in.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled into his empty office. "Miroku!"

"You know, you could use the intercom," Miroku said as he poked his head through the slightly open door.

"Shut up," Inuyasha groaned. "Can you just give these to Sesshomaru?" He said as he handed the monk a stack of papers.

"What's gotten you so stressed out?" Miroku asked as he walked into the room and towards the desk.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha snapped before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Nothing,"

"Is it Kagome?" Miroku asked suddenly as he took the papers.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said as he put a hand just over his eyes and on his eyebrows.

"She didn't call?" The monk asked worriedly as he leaned against the desk with his right hip.

"No,"

"Do you think the present was too much?"

"I…" Inuyasha started to say but stopped himself. _'That's right, the present.' _He thought.

"I'm sure she'll call," Miroku said with a small smile. "Don't worry."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said calmly while listening to the fading sounds of Miroku walking out the door and quietly closing it. "I hope she does."

* * *

"_Inuyasha said not to look in here." _A two tail cat demon said as she followed her friend towards a drawer.

"_All the more reason to look." _The two tail dog demon said in a happy tone as she pawed at the drawer handle.

"_But, Keiko," _Kirara said determinedly said as she stopped the dog demon from pulling open the drawer. _"You're already on his bad side for yesterday's antics."_

"_What is he going to do to me? Ban me? I'm Kagome's pet not his."_

"_But you can't just use Kagome as a shield."_

"_I'm not going to. Let him punish me. The only thing he can't do is get rid of me." _Keiko said with a shrug. _"I live to get in trouble."_

"_Keiko, you want to get punished?" _Kirara asked, stunned.

"_No, but I live for finding out secrets." _Keiko said. _"If you don't want to know and get in trouble, leave and go downstairs,"_

"_I didn't say I never wanted to find out." _Kirara meowed softly before sitting on the bed near Inuyasha's pillow. Keiko smirked at the goody two shoes before putting her two paws on the nightstand then clamped her teeth onto the hand of the drawer slightly below it. Pulling back, Keiko pushed her front paws off the night stand and pulled while backing up with her two hind legs. _"Hey, look,"_

"_What is it?" _Keiko barked as she let go of the handle and hopped onto the bed to get a better view.

"_A small velvet box," _Kirara meowed softly before putting her paws on the top of the nightstand and taking the square box in her mouth. Putting the box onto the bed, Kirara then sat there, staring at the object intently with the two tail dog demon at her side.

"_Want to open it?" _Keiko barked as she cut through the silence.

"_Well we really shouldn't," _Kirara said worriedly.

"_Oh, come on, what's the harm?" _Keiko asked. _"We've already got it out. If you don't, I'm going to anyways."_

"_Fine," _Kirara relented as she helped Keiko paw the box open.

"_Hey," _Keiko said with interest. _"Look,"_

"_An engagement ring," _Kirara said with interest.

"_It's engraved," _Keiko said as she squint her eyes to look at the tiny print.

"_What does it say?"_

"_To my beloved," _Keiko started to say but paused to read the name. _"No way,"_

"_What?" _Kirara asked as she scooted closer to have a look.

* * *

"Can you believe what happened?"

"I know, but what do you expect?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's drunk driving everywhere in the world, the only natural thing to do is to swerve away from it. Unfortunately the lives of other people are at risk and most of the time loses that life."

"It's really ironic that the person who causes it almost never dies."

"They're in the driver seat, the engine in kind of taking the blow first and blocking the collision with the other car. The worst seat is the passenger seat. Remember drivers' education class, Sango?"

"Oh, yeah," The girl, Sango, thought out loud. "I hated that class."

"Who didn't?" The second girl with ebony hair said with a slight laugh. "Especially when the teacher kept saying 'savvy'"

"What does that mean anyways?" Sango asked, perplexed and amused.

"Um…" The girl thought out loud as she racked her mind to find the definition. "It's like saying, 'do you get it?' in a way but then it's saying that you have knowledge. Kind of hard to explain."

"Only you would know what that means, Kagome," Sango said as she shook her head from side to side slowly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she continues to eat some soup like substance from the bowl in her hand.

"We have the whole day tomorrow to ourselves, don't we?" Sango asked as she bit into some turkey in between two pieces of bread.

"Yeah, the meeting is tomorrow." Kagome said as she leaned over the couch in their two bedroom suite. The priestess then watched the television while the demon slayer leaned back into the couch and put her feet on the coffee table.

"_Good evening America, this is Evelyn Grayson on Channel Ten news, reporting to you live at the scene of a the DUI concerning a limousine and a drunk driver of a vehicle. The limousine has been found early this morning with the body of Samuel Adams lying dead at the steering wheel of the limousine, the two passengers inside sustained injuries that are now being treated at the hospital. As for the drunk driver of a smaller vehicle, he has been caught and driven to the hospital, later he will be sent to the county jail for further evaluation." _Evelyn Grayson reported from the television screen. _"And here's Bob Rickman forecasting the weather."_

"That's a pity," Sango said as the news channel turned into weather.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well," Sango said as she put her feet on the ground and stood up, following the priestess into the kitchen. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Want to go shopping?"

"I'm up for that." Sango said as she raised a finger in the air, agreeing.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep?" Kagome asked after she finished washing her bowl.

"Because it's early morning in Japan." Sango said like it was obvious.

"That's why I said try." Kagome said with a grin as she walked towards the fridge and grabbed bottled water from inside of it.

"Throw me one, will you?" Sango asked as she put her dish in the sink then raised her hand, getting ready to catch the plastic bottle.

"Wash your dish first." Kagome said with a smirk as she toyed with the girl jokingly.

"Well fine, _mother,_" The demon slayer said sarcastically before turning and washing her dish. "Now give me the water."

"Fine," Kagome said before grabbing a water bottle and pretending to chuck it at the demon slayer her flinch. "Ha, you're still paranoid."

"I am not!" Sango defended.

"Sure you're not," Kagome said before gently tossing it. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Alright," Sango said with a wave of her hand before she went off to her own room. "Good night."

"Night,"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned around to look at her friend.

"Don't forget to call you know who." The demon slayer said with a wink before disappearing into her room.

"Who?" Kagome asked quietly before it clicked. She gently grabbed the key with the heart locket and toyed with it as it hung from her neck. "Inuyasha,"

* * *

"Does that mean I have to do this?" A girl with red hair whined to her secretary.

"Yes," the secretary said with a smirk as she handed the folder to the female wolf demon. "Now take it."

"Can't you do it for me?" The wolf demon asked pleadingly.

"I could," the secretary said with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "But I'd rather not."

"You're mean," the wolf demon pouted.

"Now, Ayame, Kagome gave this work to you, not me. It's your responsibility." The girl said happily.

"Oh yeah?" Ayame said with a smirk. "Well then I'm not helping you with the work _Sango _left you."

"Damn," The girl mumbled.

"Ha, in your face, Rin," Ayame said with a smile as she took the folder and pointed towards the door. "Now go and finish the work."

"Alright, alright," Rin said as she lightly threw the folder onto the wolf demon's desk. "I'm going,"

* * *

"Why are we the only two here?"

"Because we don't need back up for this."

"But why us?"

"I don't know," A man with orange hair and green eyes groaned annoyingly as he had his back against a wall.

"I feel like we're always the only two that do these stupid missions." Another man with black hair and icy blue eyes said as he looked left and right for any danger.

"Right now, we are." The first man said as he crept out from behind the wall and towards the back of a small mini mart. "Come on,"

"Agent Thirty-Eight," the black haired man gasped as he turned around and found his partner was missing.

"Come on already," Agent 38 hissed as he snuck closer to a moving garbage dumpster.

"Yeah," the man said while also sneaking up towards the object.

"Agent Twenty-Four," Agent 38 said as he waved a hand to make the black haired wolf demon come closer. "We need two people for this you know."

"Alright," Agent 24 relented as he raised his claws, getting ready to strike.

"On three," Agent 38 said.

"Three," Agent 24 grunted suddenly before kicking the metal garbage dumpster. A slime ball of a demon rose out of the dumpster and glared down at the two agents who were interrupting its meal.

"Ew," Agent 38 mumbled as he got assaulted with the gross smell of garbage and decaying foods.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Agent 24 growled before jumping up and kicking at the giant slime demon. Getting his foot stuck, the wolf demon stood on the toes of his other foot while struggling to get it out. "What the hell?"

"It's goop, what do you expect?" Agent 38 asked before throwing his arm forward. "Fox fire!" Green fire appeared and surrounded the unknown enemy and the wolf demon in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Agent 24 yelled as he swatted flames from his uniform, trying to make it disappear.

"Sorry," Agent 38 said sheepishly. "Now get your foot out, idiot,"

"You're such a bastard," Agent 24 mumbled as he got his foot out of the demon and walked backwards, away from it. Screeching in pain is it got burned by the flames, the slime demon twisted and turned, knocking one thing over the next.

"How do we kill this thing?" Agent 38 asked.

"Well you could ask for help," A female voice said from behind them as a piece of paper flew past the two male agents and attached itself to slime demon. Screaming in pain again, the demon was reduced to dust.

"Hey, we could've handled that," Agent 24 said stubbornly.

"Oh, really?" Another female said as their silhouette appeared and started to get outlined by the sun. "Because watching you get your foot stuck was pretty fun to watch."

"Who are you?" Agent 38 cut in as he stopped a retort from Agent 24.

"We're Agent Eighty-Seven and Agent Sixty-Three," The first girl, Agent 87, said.

"Hmph, female league," Agent 24 scoffed.

"Yes, we are from the female league," Agent 63 said with an unseen smirk. "And we can kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Agent 24 asked cockily. "How do you know that?"

"Because our top agents beat you guys to oblivion." Agent 87 said with a smirk. "Well we're off."

"It was luck," Agent 24 said with a glare as Agent 38 just shook his head sadly.

"Sure it was," Agent 63 said as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Bye."

* * *

"This is so stupid," Inuyasha grumbled as he read the same sentence a fifth time. "I can't concentrate." The half demon sat in his office with his head in his hands while trying to read a document.

"Inuyasha," A male voice said through the intercom.

"What is it, Miroku?" The half demon asked half heartedly while pressing the button for the speaker.

"There's a call on line two," Miroku said with something hidden behind his voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's important," Miroku replied, avoiding the subject.

"Can't you just tell them to go away? I'm busy," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Not really," Miroku said. "Remember, line two." With that, he hung up the intercom and went back to work.

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha mumbled before picking up his phone and pushing the flashing red light for line two. "Hello, Inuyasha Takahashi speaking."

"Hey," A voice said over the phone. Inuyasha stared down at the phone receiver before twitching one of his silvery dog ears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tensely.

"Glad you recognize me," Kagome said happily with a slight laugh.

"How can I not know?"

"Because when you answered, you didn't seem like you were thinking too much." Kagome said jokingly.

"I'm trying to work, but _someone _had to call me now." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Well I'm sorry. I'll just let you get back to work." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I can't concentrate anyways," Inuyasha said after a minute. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah," Kagome said before pausing and speaking up again. "Thanks for the necklace."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

"But why?"

"Why, what?" The half demon asked, confused.

"Why did you buy it?"

"Why not?" Inuyasha countered with another smirk. "I just wanted to get you something special."

"Well it's really beautiful," Kagome sighed happily. "But you didn't have to."

"It's a reminder that you shouldn't stray."

"Oh, that makes it so much better," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Feh, take it or leave it." Inuyasha said, confident that Kagome will keep it.

"You're way too confident in yourself," Kagome laughed.

"You bet I am," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"So what were you doing before I called?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked before it clicked in his mind. "Oh, I was reading a document."

"Spacing out, I see," Kagome said with a smirk on the other line.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said truthfully. The priestess laughed slightly.

* * *

Rolling upside down on the bed, Kagome held the phone to her ear as she listened to her boyfriend laugh on the other line.

"Does the necklace mean I have to get you something too?" Kagome asked playfully.

"It would be nice," Inuyasha joked.

"I'll get you a gumball from America,"

"Thoughtful," Inuyasha said emotionlessly, but sarcastically.

"Well it was made all the way from America,"

"It should cost you a fortune," Inuyasha said sarcastically again.

"Definitely," Kagome said with a bright smile. The priestess and the half demon fell silent as Kagome fingered the necklace. _'Should I say it?' _She thought.

…Next Morning…

"Come on, Kagome, let's go!" Sango yelled from their living room in the two room suite.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she picked up her purse. "Let's go,"

"Finally," Sango sighed as the two of them walked out of the hotel room and let the door close behind them, letting it automatically lock.

"Well sorry," Kagome said playfully as they made their way to the elevator.

"So," Sango said happily. "We're going to the mall today?"

"Yep," Kagome said with a nod. "Just like you wanted to." The elevator then rang as the two women made it to the ground floor. They then walked out and found a man with his hat in his hands.

"Good morning, ladies," The man said.

"Good morning," The two women said in their Japanese accent.

"Where shall I take you today?" asked the chauffer.

"The mall, thank you." Kagome replied as they were led out by the man and into another limousine.

"The main mall?" the chauffer asked.

"That sounds good," Sango said as she got into the car after the priestess.

"Very well," He said as he closed the door and went to his driver seat, which is on the left side of the vehicle.

"So, are we buying anything?" Sango asked once they started to drive away from the hotel.

"Of course we're going to buy something." Kagome said like it was obvious. "We're going to be in the mall the entire day. We're going to find at least one thing we like."

"Agreed," Sango said. "Don't forget, you have to get something for _Inuyasha,_" Sango said in an afterthought.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Kagome said with a slight roll of her eyes. "What about you and Miroku?"

"W-what?" Sango stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're still nervous about the subject," Kagome said playfully.

"W-well,"

'_This is going to take longer than I thought.' _Kagome thought as she stared at the demon slayer.

* * *

…Japan… Night…

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled into the seemingly empty house. "Where the hell did those two go?" He asked himself. "Keiko! Kirara!"

"_Well, look who got home," _A soft bark sounded.

"_And where were you this whole time?" _A meow from a cat said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "I was at work, like I always am."

"_Were you?" _the bark asked.

"Yeah, I was," Inuyasha said, getting annoyed. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"_So you weren't with another girl?" _Kirara asked with sharp eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, getting angry at the accusation.

"_Another secretary, maybe? Someone who works on another floor of the company?" _Keiko asked pointedly.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"_Have you been cheating on Kagome?" _Keiko asked with a growl.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled instantly. "Where the hell are you guys getting this from?"

"_We found this," _Kirara hissed as she walked a foot away from the small group and carried a small piece of jewelry in her mouth over to them.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down and squinted to see the jewelry. _'The engagement ring.' _He thought frantically. "I told you guys not to look in there!"

"_Well good thing we did!" _Keiko barked back loudly. _"I won't let Kagome be cheated on."_

"I'm not cheating on her." Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"_Then what's with the engagement ring?" _Kirara countered. _"And the inscription?" _The half demon sighed.

"The drawer you went through had personal stuff in it," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "I told you not to look in it."

"_Well then what is this?" _Keiko demanded as she pointed with her claw towards the engagement ring.

* * *

"Oh, Kagome, let's go to that store," Sango said excitedly as she dragged the priestess down the crowded mall with bags swinging from their arms.

"Alright," Kagome laughed as she got dragged along into their third clothing store. "Sango, shouldn't we put some of these bags in the limo or something?"

"No," Sango said with a smile as she looked behind her shoulder. "Because then we're going to have to call the chauffer then we'll have him drive all the way here for just bags."

"But my arms are going numb," Kagome complained playfully.

"Well suck it up, priestess," The demon slayer said as she let go of the other girl's arm and started looking at skirts.

"Well, demon slayer," Kagome said with a smirk. "We'll see where this shopping spree will bring us next,"

"How about a food court?" Sango suggested as she took out her phone and looked at the time. "It's past twelve,"

"If you were hungry, why did you drag me in here?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I didn't look at the time until now," Sango whined. "Come on," The demon slayer then grabbed the priestess by the forearm again and dragged her across the mall and up a floor.

"Now where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Food court," Sango said as if it were obvious.

"No, duh," Kagome said with a playful roll of her eyes. "I meant where are we going to eat? Pizzeria? Pasta shop?"

"I like the idea of pizza. We don't usually have that."

"Well that's 'cause we're from Japan."

"Well ha-ha," Sango said sarcastically as she passed a table with three laughing girls.

"So are you excited?" one of the girls asked. She had red hair with blue eyes as she looked at a black hair and golden eyed demon.

"I'm so excited to see him again." The girl with black hair and gold eyes said.

"You said that this, _Inuyasha_, was cute, right?" The third girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said. "You've got to introduce him to me."

"No way," The girl with black hair said as she playfully smacked her friend in the arm. "I'm keeping him all to myself while I see him."

'_Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought as she stopped in the middle of a crowd and listened in.

'_What is she doing?' _Sango thought as she tuned into their conversation.

'_It can't be the same Inuyasha, can it?' _Kagome thought.

"What was his name?" The brunette girl asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," the girl with black hair answered. "But he's all mine when I see him."

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


	33. Drama

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I only own my own personal characters and ideas.**

* * *

Drama

…One Week Later…

…Morning…

"Finally, leaving this place," Sango sighed as she closed her suitcase. "I mean, America is fun and all, but I am totally home sick."

"Mm-hm, sure," Kagome said softly as she gently put down the top of her suitcase and closed it. The demon slayer looked over her shoulder and across the suite towards her sister like friend.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked as she got up and walked towards the priestess. "You've been acting strange four days ago."

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kagome said as she smiled slightly, but the expression didn't meet her eyes.

"Kagome," Sango said worriedly as she sat next to the woman next to her suitcase. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kagome said with a small shake of her head.

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you so gloomy?"

"I'm not gloomy," Kagome denied as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" Sango asked as she followed quickly after. The priestess grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, opened it, and then drank a quarter of the liquid inside. "Then why are you moping around?"

"I'm not moping." The priestess denied again while leaning against the kitchen counter.

'_Oh boy,' _Sango thought before noticing something. "Kagome, where's the necklace that Inuyasha gave you?"

"Somewhere in the box in the bottom of my suitcase," Kagome said, gradually getting angry.

"Why would you do that?" Sango asked. Kagome stayed silent as she clutched the water bottle harder and harder.

* * *

…Night… (Different Time Zone)…

"And what are you going to tell her?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"_Only what I think is true since you refuse to tell us." _Keiko huffed as she turned her nose up in the air.

"_Kagome is going to be so mad," _Kirara meowed with a slight hiss behind her voice.

"Well why are you even going to tell her?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Because she deserves the truth," _Keiko growled as she bared her fangs to the half demon. _"And if you're not going to tell her, than I am."_

"Okay then you'll be lying because I'm _not _cheating on her!" Inuyasha growled as he made hand gestures everywhere.

"_Oh? Then what did we find?" _Kirara hissed as she stood up and got into a defense position.

"I told you, it's a long story and I'm not telling it to you." Inuyasha said, getting angrier.

"_Then why do you have it?" _Keiko asked. _"And it's engraved perfectly with a name that is not Kagome's!"_

"This is ridiculous," Inuyasha huffed.

"_If it's so ridiculous, then why don't you tell us the reason you want to marry another woman behind Kagome's back?" _Keiko barked harshly.

"It's not any of your business," Inuyasha growled.

"_Everything about Kagome is our business," _Kirara hissed, getting ready to pounce.

"Listen, I really…" Inuyasha said then gulped down a lump in his throat as he leaned against the couch behind him. He then took a deep breath. "Like Kagome, and I wouldn't do this to her."

"_Then return the ring to the store," _Kirara meowed.

"I can't," Inuyasha sighed.

"_Why not?" _Keiko asked, more calmly than her other remarks.

"Because I had it engraved," Inuyasha answered.

**[A/N: You probably can return a ring if it was engraved, but in the story you can't :P]**

"_What about the girl?" _Kirara asked.

"Like I said, it's none of your business," Inuyasha said.

"_We're telling Kagome you're cheating on her then." _Keiko said.

"Are you black mailing me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_No, I'm telling her the truth," _Keiko said.

"I told you, I'm not cheating on her," Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"_Words can lie," _Keiko barked softly before turning away.

"Keiko," Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not lying. I…"

"_You…?" _Kirara meowed, trying to get the half demon to finish his sentence.

'_I… I think I love her.' _Inuyasha finished in his mind.

* * *

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" Ayame yelled to her new boyfriend.

"I'm not; I'm just saying not to see _him_." The man with black hair and blue eyes said as he pointed to the guy that was walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"He was a co-worker! I have to talk to him." Ayame argued.

"Hmph, have Rin talk to him."

"Koga!" Ayame growled loudly. "You… You… You bastard!"

"Me?" Koga asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, you," Ayame said, in an obvious tone.

"He was flirting with you," Koga growled.

"Oh," Ayame said in one huff of a breath. "Flirting? You call _that _flirting?"

"He touched your hair,"

"Ooh, he touches hair," Ayame said before sticking her tongue out and making weird hand gestures. "So the person that cuts my hair is flirting too?"

"What? No,"

"Or how about Rin, Sango, and Kagome? They help me with my hair too, so they're flirting?"

"Ayame, wait," Koga tried to say.

"Maybe that guy was flirting," Ayame continued on with her speech.

"And _maybe _you liked it," Koga argued back.

"And _maybe _you don't trust me at all." Ayame accused.

"I didn't say that," Koga huffed as he crossed his arms. "You did." Ayame groaned before turning around and walking away.

"That's it!" The female wolf demon yelled. "I'm done with this,"

"What do you mean _you're done?_" Koga yelled at her retreating back. People around central mall stopped and stared at the arguing couple. The wolf demon cracked a small smile at them before walking slowly towards Ayame.

* * *

"Come on, it won't be that bad," A woman with black hair and cinnamon colored eyes said as she dragged her boyfriend by his hand towards a wooden front door.

"But Rin," the girl's boyfriend struggled to say.

"You made me meet your parents," Rin said as the two of them stood in front of the door. "What's going to be so bad?"

"The same thing you did at my parents' house," Shippo reminded with a smirk.

"Well ha-ha, funny guy," Rin said as she opened the door with her old house keys.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice yelled down from the second floor of the house.

"Mom, it's me, Rin," Rin yelled into the house.

"Rinny, you're home," A fatherly voice said from a room to the left of the couple.

"Hi, dad," Rin said as she let go of Shippo's hand and went to hug her father. "Dad, meet my boyfriend, Shippo,"

"Hello sir," Shippo said as he bowed slightly to the man.

"Hello there," Rin's father said as he also bowed. "You're a polite young man, aren't you?"

"Dad," Rin complained as she looked away, embarrassed.

"I try my best, sir," Shippo said.

"Oh, hello, Rin," a woman a little over middle age said as she walked down the stairs. "So nice to see you again, honey,"

"Mom," Rin greeted as she hugged the woman. "Mom, this is Shippo."

"Shippo," The woman repeated as she saw him bow and did the same.

"Mrs. Yasu," Shippo greeted while bowing. "How are you today?"

"Very good, thank you," the woman with dark brown hair said with a kind smile. "Dinner is ready, shall we eat?"

"Sure," Rin said with a smile as she grabbed the fox demon's hand and led him to the dining room. "Is brother not coming?"

"He said he was going to be late, dear," Rin's mother said kindly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sit wherever you want," Rin said as she kissed Shippo's cheek and let go of his hand before following her mother.

"Alright," The fox demon said unsurely as he just sat in the chair in front of him.

"Tell me about yourself," Mr. Yasu said as he sat at the head of the table.

"Well," Shippo said before swallowing a lump in his throat. "I work for Naibun Shouri as a secretary."

"Successful?" Mr. Yasu asked.

"I would say so," Shippo said with a smile.

* * *

"Mom, do you need help?" Rin asked as she and her mother entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Mrs. Yasu said as she grabbed a bowl of salad. "Set the dressing on the table and grab the serving spoon."

"Alright," Rin said as she carefully lifted the bowl of salad dressing then grabbed the serving spoon.

"Here's salad," Mrs. Yasu said as she reentered the dining room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yasu," Shippo said as she placed the bowl in the middle of the table.

"You're a very polite young man, aren't you?" Mrs. Yasu asked with a kind smile. The guns woman put the dressing right next to the large bowl of salad while placing the serving spoon inside of it.

"Help yourself," Rin said as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

…During the main course…

"This is delicious fish, Mrs. Yasu," Shippo complimented before taking another bite of the steamed fish.

"Why thank you, Shippo," Mrs. Yasu said.

"I'm home," a male voice said from behind the dining room door.

"We're having dinner," Mr. Yasu yelled out of the room before continuing to eat.

"Sorry I'm late," a male with dark brown hair said as he came in.

"Hisoka," Rin said as she stood up and hugged the man.

"Hey, Rin," the man, Hisoka, said as he hugged back. "How's my favorite little sister?"

"You're only little sister," Rin said with a smirk before letting go. "Hisoka, meet my boyfriend, Shippo,"

"Hello," Shippo said as he stood up and bowed.

"Um, Rin, can I talk to you?" Hisoka said as he watched the demon bow. "Now?"

"Why?" Rin asked, but was already dragged to the lobby of the house.

'_Did I do something wrong already?' _Shippo thought.

"That was very rude of him, Shippo," Mrs. Yasu said. "Please excuse him."

"Oh no problem," Shippo said as he slowly sat back down. _'I hope everything's alright though.' _The fox demon thought.

* * *

"What is it, Hisoka?" Rin asked as she ripped her arm out of his grip. "That was very rude,"

"Do you know who he is, Rin?" Hisoka asked with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Yeah, his name is Shippo Ken and he works at Naibun Shouri," Rin said.

"No, I meant what he is,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a demon, Rin." Hisoka said with emphasis.

"So?" Rin asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I forbid you to see him,"

"Forbid me?" Rin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you are going to break up with him, right now." Hisoka said as he turned the guns woman towards the dining room.

"Wait," Rin said as she got out of his grip and turned around while poking a finger to his chest. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Oh, yes I can," Hisako said with a sneer.

"I am not a little girl," Rin said with death in her eyes. "You can't _forbid _me to see him,"

"Watch me,"

"I'd sleep with one eye open if you dare do anything,"

* * *

…Next Day…

"Thanks Koji," Kagome said to the chauffer as she got out of the limo door. "This will only be a second,"

"No problem, Ms. Higurashi," Koji said.

"Get Kirara for me," Sango yelled from inside the vehicle.

"With any luck, they'll both run out and get in." Kagome said with a wave of her hand before ringing the door bell.

"Hold on a minute!" a male voice yelled from inside the large house. "Kagome," the man greeted in slight shock. "You're early."

"Um, yeah," Kagome said as she looked over his attire. The half demon was wearing boxers and an opened button shirt. "Is that… lipstick on your cheek?"

"What?" The half demon asked as he rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Never mind, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a wave of her hands. "I'm only here to get Keiko and Kirara."

"Um, alright," Inuyasha said slightly confused. "Keiko, Kirara!"

"Thanks," Kagome said as she watched the two two-tail demons run out of the house. "Bye," with that said the priestess turned around and walked back to the limousine.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Kagome answered softly, but loud enough for the half demon's ears to pick it up. "Good bye," The priestess then walked back to the limousine and sat down in the leather seats between the door and the two two-tail demons. Koji the chauffer then closed the door and walked back to the driver's seat and started driving away.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Maybe there is," Kagome said softly as she leaned her elbow on the door then her chin in her hand.

'_Remember, Inuyasha, I'll give you three days before I tell her myself about the ring.' _Keiko thought as she set her head in Kagome's lap for a comforting effect.

'_That girl in the house is going to be in big trouble,' _Kirara thought as she looked from the demon slayer to the priestess then to Keiko.

* * *

'_What was that about?' _Inuyasha thought as he saw the limo drive away.

"Inuyasha, who was at the door?" a female asked from the kitchen.

"My… friend." Inuyasha said as he lightly bit his lip. _'Girlfriend?' _He questioned in his mind.

"Oh, well where are the two two-tails?" She asked.

"That's what she came to get," Inuyasha said while swallowing a lump. The door was still wide open as he stood in the door way in his boxers and an open button up shirt.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	34. Apologies Don't Cut It

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Apologies Don't Cut It

"Regular floor, sir," A young woman around her late twenties said before turning back to her computer files.

"Thanks," Mumbled a half demon with silver hair and golden eyes as he carried a bag of food. He then went to the fancy elevator and stepped inside, pushing a button to a floor as he walked in. A light ping was heard as the elevator reached its destination and opened the metal doors.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Asked a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes who sat behind a desk and had a head set on with a microphone going from one of her ears to the side of her cheek.

"I'm here to give Kagome some lunch," Inuyasha said as he held up the bag of food in his hands.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," She said hesitantly.

"Sango, if you don't let me in," Inuyasha started pointedly. "I'm going to go in anyways,"

"Inuyasha," Sango sneered as she stood up. "You can't do that,"

"Well she hasn't talked to me for days," Inuyasha said.

"Well what do you expect, jackass?" Sango huffed as she placed her hands flat on the desk in front of her.

"I don't even know what I did,"

"Yeah right," Sango said with a glare.

"I don't have time for this," Inuyasha said as he walked and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Sango complained. "You can't just-"

"Come in," A female voice said from the other side of the door.

'Ha,' Inuyasha mouthed silently to the demon slayer before opening the door and stepping in.

"What can I…?" Kagome started to say before she looked up and saw the silver haired half demon. "Um… What are you doing here?"

"No hello?" Inuyasha asked as he put the bag of food onto her desk, avoiding papers. "I brought you lunch,"

"That's nice of you, but sorry you wasted your time," Kagome said as she stood up and walked to the door then opened it. "I think it's time for you to leave,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "We need to talk,"

* * *

'Three days,' Keiko thought as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the couch. 'Three days and I'll tell her about the ring. It's been two.' Scratching was heard from the window of the living room. Turning to her head towards it, the two tail demon stared into red eyes.

* * *

"Rin, are you okay?" A fox demon asked as he had his arm around the fuming guns woman.

"Yeah, why?" Rin said, snapping out of her daze.

"You looked angry. Did I do something wrong?" Shippo asked curiously as he leaned back against the park bench the couple currently occupied.

"No!" Rin said all too eagerly. Taken aback, Shippo recoil his arm and placed his hands in his lap. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect." The fox demon sat, staring and blinking at his stressed out girlfriend.

"Perfect?" Shippo asked. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about, nothing's wrong," Rin huffed. "What? You don't believe me?"

"For once, I don't," Shippo said as he sat forward, putting his elbows on his thighs. "I can tell that you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Rin lied.

"Yeah, you're not lying," Shippo said with a roll of his green eyes as he stood up. "Maybe I should leave,"

"W-wh-what?" Rin stuttered, shocked from the response.

"I'll take you back to Nayamashii Suterusu," Shippo said as he crossed his arms and waited for the girl to stand up.

"What are you saying?" Rin asked as she slowly stood.

"I don't know," Shippo said as he turned his back to her and slowly walked away. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Shippo continues his slow pace as he thought things through his mind.

"The truth," Shippo repeated as he stopped. The guns woman still stood in front of the park bench, not following the fox demon. "The truth, I think you're too stressed out."

"Oh," Rin said softly. Sensing that he had more to say, the woman smartly stayed silent as she waited for him to finish his thoughts.

"Whatever's bothering you is obviously something about me. So why don't you tell me the truth?" Shippo asked, still not looking at her. Rin gulped down a lump in her throat. The couple stayed silent for minutes, letting the breeze be the only sound between the two. "Well? What's your decision? Tell me, or leave me?"

* * *

_RING RING….RING RING_

A female wolf demon with red hair and green eyes looked down at the ringing and vibrating cell phone that was on top of her glass desk. Looking down at the caller ID, the wolf demon instantly scoffed and went back to writing a few notes inside a notebook. After about the fifth ring, the wolf demon got annoyed with the sound of it on its own and the vibrating against the glass desk.

'_God damn it,' _Ayame hissed in her head. _'He's calling me again!'_

"Maybe you should pick it up," A womanly voice finished from the doorway. Looking up, Ayame saw Kaede standing with her arms crossed.

"Ms. Kaede," Ayame said, shocked as she stood from her desk chair and bowed politely towards the woman. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were there."

"How many times has that boy called you?" Kaede asked, ignoring the girl's excuse.

"A few times," Ayame admitted, still bowing slightly, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"A few times too many?"

"No," Ayame said, her anger rising. The wolf demon stood back up straight and crossed her arms as she glared down at the cell phone that displayed seven missed calls.

"Oh?" Kaede asked, intrigued.

"He deserves it," Ayame hissed.

"And why is that, child?" Kaede asked as she stepped into the office and closed the door so no one else could hear the conversation.

"He was being a jerk," Ayame said childishly. "And he was trying to control who I talked to,"

"Maybe he's over protective," Kaede suggested with a shrug as she leaned against the closed door and crossed her arms.

"Maybe he's being a jerk,"

"Maybe he's afraid you're going to run off to find someone better." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Ha, yeah right. He's so cocky; he gets any girl he wants except Kagome." Ayame scoffed.

"You mean more to him than either of you realize," Kaede said with a smirk as she looked up at the wolf demon.

"How do you know that?" Ayame asked.

"Jealousy, anger, sadness," Kaede listed. "Feeling like a little part is missing from your heart." Ayame stayed silent as she contemplated the wise woman's words.

'_A little part missing from my heart?' _Ayame thought as she stared at the woman but not really seeing her.

* * *

Huffing in annoyance and worry, the demon slayer sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms as she stared at her computer screen blankly. Startling her out of her worries, Sango's cell phone blasted out with a loud ring, echoing around her desk. Stumbling to get the phone to receive the call, the demon slayer didn't bother looking at the caller ID as she moved her headset and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey," A smooth male voice said from the other line. Fisting her hand on her desk and gritting her teeth, Sango didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who this mysterious person was.

"What is it, monk?" Sango asked, already irritated by the half demon barging his way into Kagome's office.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice," Miroku answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know where _Inuyasha _is right now?" Sango asked through gritted teeth.

"Not really, all he said was that he was going to get lunch," Miroku said as if he were shrugging. "Why?"

"Because the little bastard's here," Sango said, visibly angry.

"Here? You mean he's at Nayamashii Suterusu?" Miroku asked, confused.

'_No, he's up your ass,' _Sango thought irritably. "Yeah. If he hurts Kagome again, I swear he won't live to see tomorrow."

"You're protective of her, aren't you?" Miroku noticed. Sango took a calming breath and laid her unused arm on her desk.

"Yeah," Sango admitted after a short silence. "We've known each other since we were little. I've always protected her from bullies, but now she's stronger than I am. But still…"

"I know what you mean," Miroku said, understanding where the demon slayers coming from. "In your eyes, she's still a little girl that needs your protection," Sango stayed silent. "Maybe you're afraid if you don't have your guard up for her, that she'll fall apart?"

"I…." Sango dragged out. "You're the only person that's ever said that to me besides Kagome on some occasions."

"I'm a truthful person," Miroku said with an evident smirk on his lips.

"Sure you are," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Kagome, listen to me," Inuyasha almost begged. "It's not what it sounds _or _looks like."

"Sure it isn't," Kagome said, unimpressed. "Here," She said as she walked over to her purse at her desk and took out a box. "I was going to give it to you later, but as long as you are here already, I might as well give it to you now." The priestess handed the box to the half demon. Cautiously taking it, Inuyasha opened it to see the new necklace with a heart locket shaped into a key at the end inside of the box. "Oh, and you wouldn't want to forget this." Kagome said as she took off her bracelet with a heart charm on it that was given to her by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he caught the bracelet gently tossed to him.

"I'm giving your stuff back." Kagome said, a little strained.

"And why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked, covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kagome countered as she leaned on her desk, partly sitting on it with her arms crossed and her head down. "You've moved on,"

"What gives you that idea?" The half demon asked as he took a few slow steps closer.

"I met this girl in America." Kagome said softly. "More like I eavesdropped," Inuyasha would've laughed if the situation was different.

"So?" Inuyasha asked. "What does that have anything to do with me?"

"She was talking about how she was going to see 'Inuyasha Takahashi' and have in all to herself," Kagome continued, ignoring his question. "I tried to ignore it at first,"

"Alright," Inuyasha whispered, more to himself.

"Then when I came to get Keiko and Kirara," Kagome trailed off. "You obviously looked like you had a long night with someone," Kagome said as she clenched her fist silently.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to say.

"Don't lie to me," Kagome said as she gritted her teeth.

"I won't," Inuyasha said as he steeped in front of her, barely a foot apart from each other. Placing the jewelry on the desk behind the priestess, the half demon uncrossed the woman's arms and tried to get her hand to release the fist she made. "I promise, she is not anyone you should worry about."

"So there was someone,"

"Yes, but-" Inuyasha started to say but was stopped when he got pushed back.

"The minute I'm gone, you already… I can't believe I…" Kagome stumbled as she turned her back to the half demon.

"No, you don't understand," Inuyasha said, getting angry at the priestess's inability to listen to him.

"What else is there to understand?"

"She's from America; she just flew in at three in the morning, right before you got here, and I had to pick her up."

'_Oh that makes me feel so much better,' _Kagome hissed in her mind.

"I haven't seen her for a year," Inuyasha continued.

"Is there a point to this?" Kagome hissed.

"She's just my sister," Inuyasha said as he came up behind her hand wrapped her waist with his arms. "She's my sister." He repeated. Staying silent, Kagome felt him tighten his hold on her. "Believe me. Ask Sesshomaru, ask my parents, anyone. She's my half sister, like Sesshomaru."

"I…" Kagome stumbled as she let him hold her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Inuyasha said. Kagome stepped forward, out of his embrace and turned around to face him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Kagome asked.

"You wouldn't listen," Inuyasha said as he crossed his now free arms. "You never gave me a chance,"

"You could've stopped me when I was at your house picking Keiko up."

"I know," Inuyasha said as he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "But you confused me, I didn't know what to do, so I let you go."

"So if something were to happen," Kagome said, calming down. "You'd let me go instantly?"

"No!" Inuyasha said automatically. Angry at the girl, Inuyasha stepped forward and pushed the girl by her shoulders towards the wall behind her, ten feet away. With a grunt as the air was forced out of her lungs, Kagome tried to get her footing back after the unexpected attack.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Tired of words, Inuyasha held her shoulders to the wall with his masculine hands and pushed his lips onto hers, sending any desire from him to her. Shocked, Kagome's eyes widen as she was pushed further into the wall while his lips explored hers.

* * *

"You don't trust me?" Rin asked as she stood, rooted to the floor. Staying silent, the fox demon gave her the answer without words. "Oh," Rin said.

"It's not like that," Shippo said after a while.

"Liar," Rin said as she was finally free from the glue that was making her feet stay in front of the park bench. "Hesitating gave me my answer,"

"I'm sorry," Shippo said. "Come on, I'll take you back to work,"

"No, thanks," Rin said. "I'll get a cab,"

"That's a waste of money," Shippo said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Rin said as she walked away, her hair flowing in the breeze.

"Rin," Shippo called out quietly. "Rin!" He said, louder. Growling, the fox demon raced to catch up with her, using his demonic abilities to land in front of her.

"What?" Rin asked with silent fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Shippo almost pleaded. "I know you don't have to tell me everything, but if it's something about me, I would like to know."

"I…" Rin forced out. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Shippo countered softly. "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but if you're going to act weird around me and not say anything, it's a different story."

"Can you please just let me handle it?" Rin pleaded. Shippo stayed silent for a few moments, thinking of her pleading words.

"Fine," Shippo said grudgingly but softly. "But I don't want you to have it stress you out like this."

"Don't worry about me," Rin said as she turned towards the fox demon.

"How can I not?"

"By trusting me?" Rin questioned.

* * *

"Stop calling me!" Ayame yelled into her cell phone. "I have _important _work to do!"

"No! Not until you talk to me!" a male voice yelled from the other line.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Ayame hissed. "Good bye," She said curtly, sliding her phone close with a loud click. She gripped the phone in her hand tightly as she gritted her teeth. "Why I outta..." She hissed. "The nerve of that guy,"

"I'm guessing that was Koga," a female voice said from the doorway.

"Sango," Ayame gasped as she looked up from her desk. "I didn't know you were there,"

"Figured that much out," Sango said as she stepped into the office and walking towards the desk, lightly throwing folders onto it. "Kagome sent these."

"Oh, thanks," Ayame absently as she stared at the manila folders lying on her cluttered desk.

"So, was that Koga?" Sango asked again as she put her hands on the wolf demon's desk, leaning on it.

"W-who said it was?" Ayame stuttered as she looked away from the demon slayer's intense glare.

"You," Sango said with a smirk, lighting up on the glare.

"What do you mean?"

"You stuttered," Sango said nonchalantly. "You know, maybe you shouldn't give him such a hard time."

"I think I will," Ayame huffed.

"Why?"

"I want to see if I really mean all that much to him."

"So you're seeing if he's willing to beg for you back?" Sango asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ayame said as though she didn't think of that part at all.

"Don't be too hard on him," Sango said with a soft smile as she turned to walk back out the door. "He's just a guy,"

"What about you and Miroku then?" Ayame countered. "I think you've played hard to get for long enough," If the demon slayer was drinking something, she would've choked on the liquid and spit it out.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Sango squeaked as she turned around sharply.

"Oh come on," Ayame said with a playful roll of her eyes. "We all know you like him,"

"I-I do not…!" Sango blushed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Ayame said with a wave of her hand good naturedly.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	35. Prove It

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Prove It

A ringing tone was heard from two cell phones simultaneously as the two owners stood in the same office, arguing. Looking down at the technological device, the reached for it and opened its cover, either flipping or sliding the phone open.

"Text?" The demon slayer asked, forgetting about their previous argument.

"Kaede?" The wolf demon asked as they clicked away on their phones.

"Yep,"

"Shit!" Ayame suddenly yelled as she bolted out the door.

"What is it?" Sango asked, but the wolf demon was already out the door. Looking confused, the demon slayer cocked her head to the side before reading the text message.

_Text Message:_

"_Top Agents, you missed your training session."_

"Oh," Sango said softly. "Shit." Grudgingly, the demon slayer dragged her feet out of the wolf demon's office and down the stairs towards the headquarters.

* * *

Standing silently in the park with the breeze flowing through their hair, the fox demon and the guns woman gathered their thoughts together.

'_By trusting her,' _Shippo repeated Rin's statement in his mind.

"Rin, I-" Shippo started to say but was cut off as a cheerful ding was heard from the woman's purse. Searching through her purse for her pink cell phone, Rin finally found it and read the text message she got from her boss.

"Holy crap!" Rin yelled as she ran forward, grabbed the fox demon's hand, and then ran all the way to his car.

"R-Rin, what are you doing?" Shippo asked as he was dragged along at a fast pace.

"I got to go!" Rin said frantically. "Drive as fast as you can back to Nayamashii Suterusu,"

"Sure," Shippo said uncertainly as he unlocked his car and got in while the guns woman went to the other side.

"Go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright," Shippo said, still confused with what was happening.

* * *

'_Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought shocked as she felt his lips on hers.

'_Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought as he lessened the pressure on their lips so it was a gentle, sweet kiss. _'Please understand,' _

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as the half demon pulled his lips away, lingering.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed against her lips. "I know you don't understand, but I promise I'll explain everything to you."

"How can I be sure?" Kagome asked.

"You-" Inuyasha said but was cut off with a sound from the priestess's desk. Growling low in his chest, the half demon let the woman go grab the object that made the noise. "Something wrong?" the half demon asked as he noticed Kagome look at her cell phone.

"Fucking A," Kagome said before dashing out the door with four and a half inch heels on.

'_How the hell does she run in those?' _Inuyasha asked in his mind as he looked forlornly at the forgotten lunch before dashing out after her.

* * *

"Kaede!" two voices chorused as they barged through the door to a fancy office.

"Girls," a woman said calmly as she sat behind a large oak desk.

"We're so sorry," Sango apologized as she put her hands together in a prayer position then ducked her head and put her hands over it.

"It will never happen again," Ayame said as she copied the demon slayers position.

"Yes well, you girls can go back to work," Kaede said as she stood up and gathered some papers together, clicking them on the desk so they were all aligned.

"Th-that's it?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Things like this are like airplanes. If you miss it, it doesn't wait for you." Kaede said while clipping the papers with a paper clip and filing it inside a file cabinet.

"Kaede-" Ayame tried to say.

"Enough," Kaede said softly. "Go back to work,"

"Yes, ma'am," the women said in unison as they quietly made their way out.

"Kaede!" a female voice yelled right before barging into the door, nearly knocking the demon slayer and wolf demon to the ground.

"Kagome," Kaede said as she spared a glance at the girl. Quietly, Sango and Ayame slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the panting priestess.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Kagome said as she placed her hand in a praying position over her head, similar to the position Sango and Ayame had put themselves into. "It won't ever happen again. I promise I won't get distracted." Kagome pleaded.

"Yes, well, what's done cannot be changed." Kaede said as she stepped around the desk and walked towards the door with a file in her arms. "Go back to work, the other agents have already practiced, we do not have a session going on anymore,"

"But-"

"No buts, you have no partner to spar. Go back to work." Kaede said sternly before stepping out the office door.

"Fuck," Kagome mumbled as she walked out and closed the office door behind her. _'Damn you, Inuyasha. Damn it, damn it, damn it.' _Kagome thought angrily as she turned and hit the wall with the fleshy part of her fisted hand. _'I'll train by myself then. I can at least get some of this anger out,'_

* * *

"Thanks, bye!" Rin said quickly before hopping out of the car, which didn't come to a complete stop yet, and ran into the office building.

"Rin," Shippo gasped as he saw the girl run inside. "Or just jump out a moving car," He said sarcastically as he shook his head. "'Cause that's not dangerous at all."

* * *

"Ms. Yasu, welcome-" A female tried to greet the guns woman but was cut off.

"Sorry," Rin yelled over her shoulder quickly before getting stopped completely as she ran into a hard chest. "Ow,"

"Hey," the man Rin had run into grunted. "Oh, Rin,"

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she looked up at the silver haired man. "Sorry about hitting you,"

"Yeah, no problem," Inuyasha grumbled as he helped the girl up to her feet. "Hey, do you know where Kagome ran off to?"

"She's probably in Kaede's office," Rin said, looking at her imaginary clock, discreetly trying to say she had to leave without being rude.

"And where are you running off to so quickly?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the clock gesture but chose to ignore it.

"I'm sure we all got the same text message." Rin said as she started to fidget.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked. Sighing angrily, the guns woman grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him along with her.

"Just come with me," Rin huffed as she started running again, dragging the half demon behind her.

"Hey, don't drag me," Inuyasha growled as he pulled his wrist away from the girl and followed at his own pace. Rin harrumphed before quickly running to an office. Nervously standing in front of a large oak door, Rin swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, getting impatient. "Why am I here?"

"Well this is Kaede's office. You wanted to find Kagome, didn't you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes, though he didn't mean any real offense. "Why don't you go in?"

"I-I-" Rin stuttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, yet again, then went to the door and knocked for her. "Hey!"

"Good luck," Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand as his nose picked up a familiar scent and started following it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where else?"

"Why that little…." Rin growled. Questioningly, the guns woman looked towards the door and noticed someone had yet to answer the loud knock initiated by the half demon. "H-Hello?" Rin asked as she knocked again. "Is anyone in there?" Cautiously opening the door, Rin found herself alone in a dark office. _'Kind of eerie in here without someone else with you.' _Rin thought as a shiver ran down her spine. _'Maybe I should wait. NO! I'll leave, yeah, heh-heh, I'll leave,' _Rin thought, panicking before rushing out the door and slamming it.

* * *

"You think she's mad?" the demon slayer asked as she and the wolf demon rode up the elevator. Sango leaned against the back of it while Ayame leaned against the side, staring at the opposite wall.

"I don't know about mad," Ayame said, contemplating the scene in her mind. "Most definitely disappointed though."

"Ouch, even worst," Sango winced.

"Maybe," Ayame said. "Wonder how Kagome's doing,"

"Hopefully better than us," Sango said as a ding came from the elevator's speakers.

"That's me," Ayame said as she pushed off the wall without using her hands, only her back and butt.

"See you later,"

"Bye," Ayame said as she walked out. Before the elevator doors closed, the wolf demon turned around. "Good luck with _Miroku,_"

"Damn you, Ayame," Sango hissed. Hearing laughter come from the wolf demon as the door closed, the demon slayer growled. _'Hell, I'm a demon _slayer, _why I should just…' _Sango started to think as images of random ways of torturing the female wolf demon came to her head.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Kagome repeated punched and kicked at a punching back hanging from a pole. Fisting her hands tighter until they turned white, the priestess ground her teeth together as she punched the defenseless bag ten times before giving it a round house kick, a regular kick, then another round house kick with great flexibility. Releasing her anger in her all her attacks, Kagome put all her power into each and every punch and kick. Eyes flashing light pink, covering the white in her eyes, Kagome gave another round house kick with her right leg before landing the leg and jumping away from the punching bag. Just as she landed the jump fifteen feet away, the priestess put her hands out, palm out, and released her pent up spiritual powers, making a beam of light shoot at the poor bag. Once the entire gymnasium returned to its normal lighting, smoke sizzled up from one spot. Looking at her handy work, Kagome saw the charred ashes of what once was a red punching bag.

"Impressive," a voice said from the door, behind the panting priestess.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome panted without looking behind her. "You're not supposed to be here,"

"No one stopped me," the male said as footsteps were heard walking across the wooden floor of the gym.

"Why are you here?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Leave, Inuyasha," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she fisted her hands until they were once again pale with the loss of blood flow.

"So this is what you were supposed to do? Train?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her demand.

"Yeah, but thanks to you I missed our session." Kagome said as felt him getting closer and closer.

"Why not have a sparring partner?"

"Everyone else already trained. I'm on my own." Kagome said emotionlessly.

"Well then, I'll be your sparring partner." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he got a foot away from her back.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be your sparring partner." The half demon repeated. Kagome scoffed at the answer.

"In your _Armani _suit? Ha, yeah right." Kagome said, still angry at the man.

"Well you won't be able to land any hits, the suit will be fine," Inuyasha said as he took off the suit jacket and his shoes, leaving a red button down shirt and his dress pants.

"Hm," Kagome hummed as she walked to the other side of the court. "Fine, it's your suit. Besides, this way, I can take all my anger out on the one person who created it," Slightly wincing at the last comment, Inuyasha didn't let it show on his face.

"You're on," Inuyasha said. _'Once this is over, I'll tell her everything. Her head should be clear by then.' _The half demon thought as he stared at the woman on the other side.

* * *

"_Kirara," _Keiko barked as she got up from her laying position on the couch and went over to the window. _"Back door," _Keiko barked loudly through the window. Nodding her head, the two tail cat demon jumped off the sill and ran around the house.

"_Hey," _Kirara meowed as she went through a doggy door.

"_What's up?" _Keiko asked, wondering why she dropped by unexpectedly.

"_Did you tell Kagome?" _Kirara meowed as the two walked towards the kitchen.

"_No, not yet, Inuyasha has one more day," _Keiko barked with a slight growl.

"_I hope he tells her," _Kirara said, deep in though. _"It's only right,"_

* * *

"Fuck," a wolf demon groaned as he placed his head in his hands while his elbows sat on the desk in front of him.

"Something wrong?" A voice said from the door.

"Shut it, monk," the demon growled.

"Touchy, touchy, Koga," the monk said as he stepped in.

"Why can't you be like everyone else and leave me alone, Miroku?" Koga groaned as he plopped his hands on the desk and stared at the monk.

"Because it's too much fun to pry," Miroku said with a shrug. "So is it something to do with Ayame?"

"Feh, says who?" Koga scoffed.

"You," Miroku said with a nod. "So judging by the fact that you crashed your cell phone into your desk, she won't pick up your multiple calls."

"Shut up, monk,"

"So obviously you did something idiotic and got her angry."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Koga growled louder.

"All you have to do is prove to her that what you did was idiotic of you, and let her win." Miroku said, continuing his speech and ignoring the wolf demon's threats.

"What?!" Koga growled. "I didn't do anything idiotic!"

"One way to solve a problem with your woman is that you let her win," Miroku said with a shrug and a nod of his head.

"Ha," Koga scoffed.

"Suit yourself," Miroku said as he turned and walked out the door. "Have fun being single,"

"Hey, you bastard!" Koga growled.

* * *

"I wonder where she had to go in such a hurry," Shippo said to himself as he drove back to Naibun Shouri. "Maybe I'll prove something to her," He thought out loud as he made a left turn away from the office building. "I'm sure Koga won't mind if I stay out just a little longer."

* * *

Running down the hall, the guns woman ran blindly as she didn't look back at the eerie office. Without looking in front of her, Rin ran into another person.

'_Ouch, second person of the day that I ran into,' _Rin thought as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"You should watch where you are going," a male voice said emotionlessly. Looking up, the guns woman instantly turned a slight shade of pink before getting up and bowing slightly.

"Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi," Rin greeted. "I'm sorry, sir,"

"Quite," Sesshomaru said before brushing pass the girl and kept walking forward.

'_Sheesh, he has a cold heart. I'm sure there's a soft side somewhere.'_ Rin thought as she looked at the retreating man's back.

* * *

'_Hm, so she doesn't go back to work,' _A woman in a fancy business suit with a skirt thought as she stood outside the gym doors and watched two people fight. _'She never follows my orders.' _

Inside the gym, two people fought head to head. The would first run towards each other, create some kind of attack, then both of them would get blown back, the two would then start the cycle over again.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	36. Until Proven Innocent

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Until Proven Innocent

Inside the gym, two people fought head to head. They would first run towards each other, create some kind of attack, then both of them would get blown back, the two would then start the cycle over again.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she put her hands forward, sending off purifying energy.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he easily dodged the attack by jumping strait up in the air. The priestess narrowed her eyes before directing another bolt of energy towards the half demon who couldn't dodge in mid air. Grunting at the attack, Inuyasha stumbled to the ground, losing his balance but quickly getting back to his feet. The half demon held his chest, where the energy hit him.

"You're not even trying to attack me." Kagome said in an even voice.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he easily brushed off dust from his clothing. "Like I would hurt you," Inuyasha mumbled, but it was loud enough for Kagome to decipher his words.

"It's not like you haven't before," Kagome said, though her heart softened at his words.

"I didn't know it was you," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Mm," Kagome hummed softly as she looked down. _'What am I doing?' _

"I guess that means you're done fighting," Inuyasha said as he shrugged and started to walk towards the girl.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome said softly.

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he got in front of her and grabbed one of her hands. "Don't be,"

"But I just-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said to silence the girl but his tone wasn't harsh. "I'll explain everything to you,"

"When?" Kagome asked tensely.

"How about you come to my house? You can bring Keiko," Inuyasha said as he squeezed the hand he held.

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Please, Kagome?" Inuyasha almost begged. Almost.

"Give me one good reason to go with you," Kagome whispered as she turned away from the half demon and crossed her arms. Inuyasha sighed inaudibly but stepped closer to the priestess's back. He then took something out of his pocket.

"Because I've gone through so much to get you, don't you think that means anything?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hands around Kagome's neck, holding a chain in between.

"What-?" Kagome asked startled as she felt cold metal on her neck and upper chest. Looking down, the priestess saw a necklace with a key on it that had a locket shaped of a heart on top. "This…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered her unfinished question. "It's the necklace I gave you when you went to America," Inuyasha then clasped the necklace on her neck then let it drop onto her chest.

"You kept it?"

"Mhm," Inuyasha mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his chin on her shoulder. "So can we talk at my place?"

"Okay," Kagome relented softly.

"Good," Inuyasha said with a victorious smirk. He then lifted his head from her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I should get back to work,"

"Okay, bye," Kagome said as she turned around. The half demon walked away and picked up his discarded suit jacket.

"Maybe you should to," Inuyasha said with a wink as he nodded his towards the door. A familiar woman stood, watching through the window of the gym.

"Oh," Kagome said sheepishly as she started walking away towards the locker room. "Bye, Inuyasha,"

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said with a wave as he walked towards the door. Kagome gave a small smile before turning into the locker rooms to change.

* * *

'_I wonder what Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi was doing here.' _Rin wondered as she walked up the stairs towards her desk. _'I also wonder why I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator.' _Rin thought dryly to herself as she finally made it up to her floor.

"Where have you been, busy bee?" a female voice asked once the guns woman made it to her desk and put her purse down.

"Park, missed training, office, Sesshomaru, here," Rin relayed shortly. The wolf demon standing next to her looked at the guns woman confusedly.

"So you went to the park, missed our training, went to the office, and then came here?" Ayame asked. "But what does Sesshomaru have anything to do with any of this?"

"I bumped into him when I came out of the office." Rin said nonchalantly.

"Mm," Ayame mumbled as she handed the other woman some files. "Enter these into the computer for me, will you?"

"Sure," Rin said as she took the folders and put them on her desk. "Why didn't you remind me we had training today?"

"We all missed it," Ayame said with a shrug.

"Even Kagome and Sango?" Rin asked, a little shocked.

"Kagome was busy with Inuyasha," Ayame said, partially implying something. "And Sango and I were having a little… talk."

"I see," Rin said.

"So, why was Sesshomaru here?"

"I don't know, probably to see Kaede and discus agent business. That's the only thing he ever comes here for." Rin said with a shrug.

* * *

"What are you watching?" A stoic voice asked. Turning around, the older priestess smiled in amusement at being caught spying.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting," Kaede said amusedly. "Looks to me that Inuyasha is just letting her use him as a punching bag though,"

"Hmph, pathetic," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I think it's cute," Kaede commented. "Seems like he really likes her,"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru said.

"So what are you here for?"

"There have been a surge of demon attacks in Southern Japan." Sesshomaru said as he handed the older priestess some files. "Who should we send to help?"

"It doesn't seem to require our top agents. How about a few of the agents we send for small encounters?"

"Good enough," Sesshomaru said as he peered over her shoulder and into the gym. He saw Inuyasha holding the girl from behind and whispering something into her ear.

"Anything else?" Kaede asked with a smirk as she noticed his line of vision going towards his younger brother.

"That is all," Sesshomaru said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Then have a good day, Sesshomaru," Kaede said as she bowed her goodbye. Doing the same, Sesshomaru took one last look at his brother then left. _'He hates to admit it, but he's worried about Inuyasha.' _Kaede thought just before the door to the gym opened next to her.

"Did you enjoy the show or something?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped out.

"Quite," Kaede replied with a smile. "Don't mess things up with her,"

"I don't try to," Inuyasha admitted as he bowed and walked away. Kaede gave a light chuckle before taking the files in her hands and going towards her office.

* * *

…Evening…

"_Kagome, where are you going?" _Keiko barked as she walked alongside the priestess as she walked towards the garage in their home.

"I'm going to see Inuyasha," Kagome said evenly as she grabbed her car keys and purse.

'_If he doesn't tell her right now, I am,' _Keiko thought as she stared at her owner with her purple eyes. _"Okay, good luck. Make the right choice, Kagome," _Keiko barked softly.

'_He said I could bring Keiko…' _Kagome thought. _'Better I go alone.' _"Thanks, Keiko. I'm off,"

"_When are you going to be home?"_

"What are you my mother or something?" Kagome joked.

"_Just looking out for you," _Keiko barked, laughing in her mind since she couldn't physically.

"I don't know, probably late," Kagome shrugged as she opened the door that connected the interior of her house with the cold garage. "Watch the house, will you?"

"_You bet," _Keiko barked happily as she watched the priestess drive her car's headlights showed through the window then drove away.

* * *

"_Why are we out this late?" _Kirara meowed as she happily skipped along the park path that was lit by street lamps.

"I just needed to think," The demon slayer said absently. "You could go home,"

"_Nah, I'll stay." _Kirara meowed, noticing her owner's absent mind. _"Besides, since you're this lost in thought, if something were to happen you would notice it too late." _Kirara meowed, trying to lighten the mood. Sango gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Sango said lightly. The two stayed silent for a while as they slowly walked down the dark park path. The two tail cat demon carefully kept a watchful eye of their surroundings. _'Miroku… what am I going to do with you?'_ The demon slayer thought wryly. _'I hate to admit this, but I think your charm worked.'_

* * *

_DING_

The female wolf demon with red hair and green eyes looked up curiously from her stove and at the door. Turning the stove onto a low heat setting, the wolf demon wiped her hands on a towel before slowly walking to the front door of her house.

_DING_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ayame said irritably at the impatient person. "Geez, people these days," The wolf demon mumbled. She then reached the door and smiled impulsively before taking a good look at the person in front of her. "Hi, how may…." She trailed off as she looked straight into icy blue eyes. "Koga?"

"Ayame," Koga greeted. "Can I come in?"

"I was just making dinner," Ayame said, making a poor excuse.

"That's alright,"

"Well I don't want you to just watch and I only made enough for myself," Ayame said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Koga insisted. "So can I come in?"

"Fine," Ayame muttered between clenched teeth reluctantly. The female wolf demon stepped aside and opened the front door a bit wider. The male wolf demon carefully stepped in and looked around the nicely furnished house.

"Nice house," He complimented.

"Thanks," Ayame said as she closed the door and locked it for safety. She then turned and walked back into the kitchen to resume her cooking. Koga followed the woman silently then leaned against her counter as he waited for her. Ayame wanted to growl as he watched her cook her homemade ramen. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously came here for more of a reason than to watch me cook," Ayame growled as she stirred her soup.

"Possibly," Koga shrugged.

* * *

_RING RING_

Rin looked towards the offending object that cut through the sounds of her favorite television show. Sighing, the guns woman got up and took the cell phone off the floor where she last dropped it. She then opened the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Rin asked, a little irritated that she couldn't watch her show.

"Hey,"

"Shippo?" Rin asked as she took the phone away from her ear and looked at its screen.

"Yeah," Shippo said. "So, where'd you run off to earlier?"

"I just missed something, that's all," Rin said as she slowly sat back down on her couch.

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," She said absently.

"Are you still mad at me?" Shippo asked, noticing her bland answers. The guns woman bit her lip.

"N-no," Rin said hesitantly. "I shouldn't have gotten mad in the first place. I'm sorry,"

"Me too," Shippo said.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he opened the front door. "Come in,"

"Thanks," Kagome said softly as she stepped into the elegant house.

"No Keiko?"

"No, I thought we should just talk alone,"

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed as he took her purse and placed it on an end table. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly. "Just say what we need to," Sighing, the half demon took her hand then led her to the living room. The room had earthy tones painted on the walls while the carpet and furniture matched.

"Sit," Inuyasha said as he plopped onto the couch. Kagome, more gracefully, sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for his explanation. "Where should we start?"

"I don't know," Kagome said stoically. Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Alright," He began. "When you came over to pick up Keiko and Kirara, yes, there was a girl here." Kagome looked away and glared at the ground. "But, I wasn't doing anything with her."

"Oh? Like I'm supposed to believe that you having lipstick on your cheek and a pretty girl wandering in your home, you didn't do anything."

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"She's my sister," Inuyasha said with a slight smile. "From America. I haven't seen her in a while and she came by looking for a place to stay for the night until she can go surprise mom and dad."

"Is she still here?"

"No, she went to my parents' house later that afternoon you came by," Inuyasha answered as he stood up and sat closer. "Kagome, I promise you, it was not a random girl. Go see her if you want proof."

"So you put me through hell for nothing?"

"You wouldn't let me explain," Inuyasha said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "You have to believe me, I still…"

"Still what?" Kagome asked.

"Really like you," Inuyasha said after a pause. "If you still want to leave then go,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"Do you want me to prove it?" He asked. "Or do you want to walk out that door?" Kagome stayed silent as she grabbed the key that hung around her neck softly.

* * *

The demon slayer sighed as she put her hands in her pocket while she silently walked home in the dark with her loyal companion at her side. The street lights above them provided minimal light under the darkness of the night sky. Just then, headlights of a car came by and shrouded the woman and two tail demon with light. Ignoring the lights, thinking it just as another car passing, the demon slayer continued her walk home.

"Sango," a voice called from behind her. Looking back, Sango found herself face to face with a man that had his car door open as he stepped out of the car. "Need a ride home?"

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Miroku said with a light smile as he leaned against the car. "I had an errand to run, you?"

"Just walking,"

"It's quite dangerous for a lone female to roam around at night," Miroku said.

"Kirara's here with me," Sango said, confident in her companion.

"Perhaps," Miroku said with a shrug. "But something's can be more than our little friend can handle," Kirara hissed at the comment as she turned and puffed out her fur.

"Seems that you have forgotten I'm well trained as well," Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"No, I haven't," Miroku said. "Trust me. You just seemed to be in a daze, is all."

"Hmph," Sango huffed.

"So do you want a ride home? It's getting cold and you don't have a jacket." Sango thought about the offer.

'_We've been out here for hours. Kirara must be tired.' _Sango thought. "Fine,"

"Very well then," Miroku said as he got out and opened the door for the lady.

"Thanks," Sango mumbled as she grudgingly sat in the expensive car with the two tail demon on her lap.

"No problem," Miroku said, blatantly ignoring her behavior. "So what'd you come out here for?" He asked after getting back into the driver seat.

"Just thinking," Sango admitted as she turned her head and stared out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

"About what, may I ask?"

'_You, I guess,' _Sango thought. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"I guess a little, why?" Miroku asked, confused at the change of subject but accepted it.

"I was thinking we could go out for something, since we're already out, you know?" Sango said.

"Where do you want to go?" Miroku asked with a smirk as he stopped at a traffic light. _'It's almost like a date.' _

* * *

The couple stumbled into the dark bedroom as they kissed each other senselessly. Pushing her back, the half demon slowly walked towards the bed inside his unlit room.

"Inuyasha," the girl whispered as the half demon's mouth left her and trailed down her neck, lightly sucking at the nape of her neck.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered back as he felt the priestess's breath on his demon ear. Without realizing how close they were to their destination, the back of Kagome's knees hit the end table next to the bed, knocking something over.

"Ow," Kagome groaned lightly as the corner of the table dug into the back of her knee.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said as he stepped back a bit. Looking down, Kagome saw a small velvet box.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she knelt down and picked up the object. Opening it, the priestess gasped.

'_Shit,' _Inuyasha thought. "Uh, Kagome…" The girl then gave a short, unemotional laugh.

"This engagement ring," Kagome said as she got to her feet with her head bowed. "I know it isn't for me, right?"

"Um…" Inuyasha said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Were you just lying to me?"

"No!" Inuyasha said instantly. "I can explain,"

"Oh?" Kagome asked as she let her butt fall to the bed. "Then start," Inuyasha cleared his throat in nervous anticipation.

"Uh… well," Inuyasha started as he sat gently next to the girl who still held the box in her hand. "There was this other girl,"

"Mh-hm," Kagome mumbled. Turning his eyes towards the priestess without turning his head, Inuyasha studied her carefully.

"I while ago, not now." He clarified. "Anyways, I was… I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Why didn't you?" Kagome cut in quietly.

"You could say that everything she said to me was a lie. She just used me and said everything I wanted to hear before I found out the truth myself." Inuyasha said as he let his bangs shadow his eyes, though the room around them was still as dark as the night sky outside.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked as she looked at the engravings. _'To my dearest, Kikyo.' _She read in her mind. _'The same Kikyo that works with Naraku?' _

"Yes," Inuyasha said reading her eyes. "It is the same woman. She lied to me the whole time, so I didn't know it at the time."

"I see," Kagome said quietly as she closed the box and put it back on the end table.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"You're not the type of guy to go off with someone that's evil." Kagome said even though a silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern as he reached a nervous hand to her face, wiping away the salt water.

"You must've really liked her," Kagome went on.

"I…" Inuyasha started to say, but was too confused by the situation. "Look, I can't return the ring because I got it engraved, but if you want me to, I'll destroy it." He said sincerely. _'Even though that thing cost a shit load of money,' _He thought.

"I know you've said you liked me," Kagome started. "But-"

"Kagome," He cut in. "A lot."

"Huh?"

"I like you… a lot." Inuyasha swallowed his male ego. "You run through my mind constantly all day and all I'm thinking of doing is talking to you or being around you." Kagome sighed and leaned her body against his.

"You positive?" Kagome asked as she hugged his arm to her, seeking a little comfort.

"Of course," Inuyasha said as he looked down at the top of her head.

'_I love you,' _Kagome thought as she tightened her hug on his arm.

"So," Inuyasha said after a silence. "We still a couple?"

"I want to be," Kagome said softly.

"So do I," Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good," Kagome said with a relieved laugh. Inuyasha took his arm from her grasp and hugged her to him.

"It's kind of late; do you want to stay here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his digital clock that said it was midnight.

"If you let me," Kagome said. "I don't have clothes."

"You could borrow something of mine," Inuyasha said as he started to get up but was stopped when the priestess's hand took his.

"Maybe I won't need any," Kagome said mischievously. Inuyasha grinned as he felt Kagome press her body to his as she stood up.

"Make-up sex, already?" Inuyasha joked.

"Mm," Kagome said, in thought. "We've never done this,"

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No," Kagome said as she turned them then pushed the half demon onto the bed. She then put one knee in between his thighs and another on his left side.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sango said. "But that was fun,"

"Yeah," Miroku said with a smile. "We should do it again,"

"I'd like that," Sango said with a genuine smile.

"Sorry for keeping you out this late," He said sheepishly as he looked at his watch.

"Don't worry about it," the demon slayer said as she unlocked the front door of her house and let the two tail cat demon inside. "Thanks for the wonderful evening,"

"Anytime," The monk said as he stepped closer, leaning in. Together, the two closed the gap, pressing lips to lips.

"Wow," Sango said as they pulled apart.

"I agree,"

"Good night," Sango urged as she realized the monk wasn't moving.

"Good night," Miroku grinned as he kissed her briefly one more time before going over to his car. Sango sighed as she went inside and slowly closed the door before turning around and leaning against it, clutching her chest.

'_That felt… different,' _Sango thought as she smiled. _'A good kind of different,'_

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR REAIDNG AND REVIEWING!**


	37. One Problem Over, Vacation Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

One Problem Over, Vacation Time

"Hi, Kaede?"

"Kagome? What is it?"

"Can I take a personal day?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Sure, but why?" Kaede asked on the other line of the phone.

"I just want some time," Kagome said softly as she smiled.

"Okay dear, come back when you want, just don't use up all your personal vacation days." Kaede said sternly but in a soft voice.

"Thanks," Kagome sighed as she hung up her cell phone and placed it on the end table.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked as she walked up to the demon slayer's desk with folders in her hands.

"She's taking a personal day," Sango said as she accepted the folders. "Thanks."

"Why?" Rin asked as she leaned onto the desk.

"Well, let's just say she and Inuyasha got back together," Sango said suggestively.

"Ooh," Rin said, catching on. "I see sparks in the air," She joked. The two laughed merrily together.

"Excuse me," a male said from behind them. Looking around, the two saw a brunette man with a blue delivery uniform on. "Is there a Ms. Sango Takara here?"

"That'll be me," Sango said as she stood up from her desk chair.

"Flowers for you, Ms. Takara," He said kindly as he slightly bowed and handed her a bouquet of colorful roses from pink to white.

"Wow," Sango said in awe. "Thank you,"

"Just doing my job," He said before leaving.

"Oh my gosh, they're so pretty," Rin said as she admired a yellow rose. "They're so many."

"And so colorful," Sango said as she gently placed the vase they came in on her desk.

"So… who are they from," Rin slightly sung. "Is it _Miroku_?" Sango grinned happily as she read the card.

"Yeah," The demon sighed dreamily.

"Someone has a boyfriend," Rin sung. Sango bit her bottom lip in happiness as she tried to stop her face from splitting in two from a smile.

* * *

"Where'd that girl get off to?" Ayame asked herself out loud as she stepped out of her office. "I told her to run an errand one floor above us, it doesn't take more than ten min-_oof,_" Ayame grunted as she ran into a hard chest. "Ow… I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The person she ran into grabbed her upper hands to steady her. The wolf demon looked up and was met with icy blue eyes. "Koga,"

"You okay?" Koga asked.

"Yeah," Ayame said as she straightened herself and sheepishly scratched her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend?" Koga asked with a smirk as he used the term of endearment since the day before the two talked it out and got back together.

"Well yeah, but it's not even lunch. The workday only started an hour ago,"

"Yeah," Koga said with a shrug. "I have a meeting in the building two blocks from here; I thought I'd drop by,"

"That's nice of you," Ayame said as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "When's your meeting?"

"Well what time is it?"

"Nine," Ayame said as she looked at a wall clock to the right of her.

"Fifteen minutes, more or less," Koga answered with a shrug. Ayame sighed as she turned him around and started to push him towards the elevator. "Hey!"

"You'll thank me later," Ayame mumbled.

"Can't I at least have a kiss goodbye?" The male wolf demon asked just as they got to the front of the elevator.

"Yes," Ayame said as she kissed his lips and pressed the down button.

* * *

"Why are you staring at your phone like that?" a fox demon said from over the shoulder of the monk.

"Shippo," the monk gasped in surprise. "Don't do that,"

"Sorry," Shippo said with a shrug. "But why are you looking at your phone like you're waiting for something?"

"Because I am," Miroku said as he went back to watching his cell phone before looking at the fox demon. "Why are you here?"

"Koga's out to a meeting and there's no calls for him. I got bored," Shippo said with a shrug. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Taking a personal day, I guess," Miroku said. "I'll call him later,"

"Maybe he's with you know who," Shippo though out loud.

"Maybe," Miroku answered. "Call Rin and ask."

"Ask what?" Shippo asked, confused.

"Ask if Kagome took a day off. Then we'll just put two and two together," Miroku said with a grin.

"You're devious," Shippo said as he put his elbow on the monk's desk then put his chin in the palm of his hand. Nevertheless, the fox demon took out his cell phone and started texting with one hand.

"What'd you say?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"I asked her if Kagome was in or not," Shippo said.

"Good, very good." Miroku said with an approving nod. The fox demon rolled his green eyes as he waited for a reply.

* * *

"Mm," The half demon groaned sleepily. "Kagome, what are you doing? Get back to bed," He said to thin air. Opening a golden eye, he saw no one in his room but heard the shower going in his personal bathroom. "That's what's making the noise," Inuyasha said sleepily as he rolled onto his back. The shower suddenly stopped. The half demon moved his eyes to the right and towards the bathroom door, waiting for his girlfriend to get out.

"Oh, you're awake," Kagome gasped lightly as she saw his golden eyes looking at her. "I hope you don't mind, I used the shower… and borrowed some clothes," She said sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind," Inuyasha said as he sat up while he put his arms behind him so he could lean on them. "You look cute," Kagome blushed slightly at the comment. She wore his boxers that hung low on her hips, since they were big on her, and she had on one of his casual red t-shirts.

"Thanks," She said sheepishly as he stared at her.

"Come back to bed, I don't feel like getting up just yet," Inuyasha sighed as he plopped back down on the bed. Kagome giggled as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"I thought we could spend some time together, though," Kagome said as she ran a gentle hand up Inuyasha's arm. Shivering at the contact, the half demon opened a golden eye and stared at his girlfriend.

"What did you want to do?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned up on his elbows.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she turned and lay on her stomach, perpendicular to Inuyasha's body. "Just something," Inuyasha smiled slightly as he leaned forward and kissed the priestess on her temple.

"Did you call off work?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Well why don't we just stay in bed?" Inuyasha said suggestively as he kissed the woman on the lips passionately.

"Mm," Kagome hummed against his lips. "I thought you said you were tired,"

"Hm, not anymore," He smirked as he flipped Kagome onto her back while his face was above hers.

…Later…

"Inuyasha, stop it," Kagome giggled as she held the handle of a frying pan in one hand while the other held a spatula. The half demon had wrapped his arms around her waist and was gently kissing her neck from behind.

"No, I like this arrangement," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he gently licked at a forming hickey.

"You're worst than your friend Miroku," Kagome said with a bright smile as she gently cooked the pancakes inside the pan.

"Are we going American style?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the pancakes become a golden brown color.

"Thought I'd try it," Kagome said with a slight shrug, being careful of her boyfriend's head that was resting on her shoulder. "Move it, I need to put this on a plate,"

"Make me," Inuyasha said as he kissed her pulse point in her neck. Kagome pushed her ass back, effectively making him move, and then walked out of his embrace with ease.

"Good enough?" Kagome smirked as she put the breakfast food on a plate.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, though a smile didn't leave his face. He then walked towards the food and noticed six pancakes on a single plate. "All for me?"

"No," Kagome giggled. "How can you even eat six of those things?"

"Quite easy really,"

"Men," Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed two forks from his cabinet and put them on the plate before getting some whipped cream. "You don't have any of that maple syrup stuff so this will have to do,"

"Cool with me," Inuyasha said as he squirted the whipped cream all around the plate, covering all the pancakes.

"Don't you think that's a little too much whipped cream?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said as he took a big piece of a pancake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Pig," Kagome said before cutting herself a smaller piece and eating it.

"I'm a man, I need the food," Inuyasha complained with his mouth full.

"At least finish chewing first," Kagome said as she placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth.

"Hmph," Inuyasha harrumphed playfully as he continues to chew then swallow. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I can think of a few things,"

"Oh? And what would those things be?" Inuyasha said suggestively. The priestess lightly slapped him on the arm.

"I was thinking a walk in the park or some forest,"

"Sounds peaceful," Inuyasha said as he stuffed another piece of food in his mouth.

"Well I'd like to see you try and figure out something else to do," Inuyasha sat at the counter with the fork in his mouth.

"How about the beach? Then maybe go to the forest a little later?" He suggested.

"I don't have my bathing suit," Kagome said as she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha grinned. The priestess rolled her eyes.

"I'll go home," Kagome said as she hopped off the stool. "Finish up breakfast," Inuyasha put down his fork quickly and followed his girlfriend up the stairs.

"Hey, I didn't mean to… you know… offend you or anything," The half demon said as he watched her pick up her clothes and cell phone.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Meet me at my house in an hour,"

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"The beach," Kagome grinned as she went out the bedroom door and down the stairs with Inuyasha following like a little puppy.

"Oh," He said as they stopped at the front door. The priestess gathered her purse and car keys as she unlocked the door and stepped out a little bit.

"Finish breakfast," Kagome said as the half demon stepped closer. "I didn't spend my time over that stove making something foreign for nothing,"

"Keh, of course not," Inuyasha said in a soft voice.

"Come to my house in an hour," Kagome said as she leaned up and pecked the half demon on the lips. "I'll see you later,"

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he held her waist lightly. "Bye,"

"I'll give you your clothes back when you come by,"

"Feh, keep 'em if you want," Inuyasha said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Besides, they look good on you,"

"You're just saying that," Kagome said sheepishly as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"I didn't think you blushed that easily," Inuyasha said playfully.

"Only with you," Kagome said shyly as she looked down. Inuyasha smiled happily as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"An hour?"

"Yeah," Kagome said as she pulled away from his slight embrace. "I'll see you. Don't forget,"

"I won't," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the door frame and watched the priestess get into her car. They waved at each other before the car disappeared from the street. Sighing, the half demon went back into his house and slowly closing the door. _'Can't believe I miss her already,' _He thought.

* * *

"Interesting," Koga said as he listened in the meeting… sort of. _'How Inuyasha does this, I have no idea. This was supposed to be his stupid meeting,' _the wolf demon thought.

"So as you can see on this graph," a man in a black business suit said as he used a laser pointer to put a red dot on the highest point of the graph. "These shows the…" From then on, the wolf demon representing Naibun Shouri blanked out, not listening but rather sleeping with his blue eyes open.

* * *

"So, is she out?" Miroku asked eagerly as the fox demon read his text messages.

"Yeah, she also took the day off," The fox demon said with a smile. "Looks like _someone _got his girlfriend back,"

"Looks like _someone _got lucky, too," Miroku sighed. "I wish I could get as lucky as our dear friend," Shippo smacked him over the head.

"You're such a pervert," Shippo said.

"Oh? And you don't want any?" Miroku said, though he was only joking.

"Someone once told me that every time you have sex; you give a piece of yourself to that person. Then if the other person has sex with someone other than you, then it's like they're having sex with you too, even though you aren't there physically, you are there through that one person,"

"Interesting," Miroku said, only half listening. Just then his phone rang.

"What's that?" The fox demon asked as he looked over the monk's shoulder.

"Just a _personal _text message," Miroku said, emphasizing 'personal.'

"Nothing with you is 'personal,'" Shippo said dryly.

"I beg to differ," Miroku said as he read the text message.

_Text Message_

"_Thanks for the flowers," – Sango_

"Looks like you're attracted to her more than any of us thought," Shippo said over his shoulder. The monk stayed silent.

'_Am I?' _The monk thought.

* * *

"There you are," Ayame said as she got off the elevator and looked at the guns woman. "I was wondering where you went,"

"Oh, sorry, Ayame, I'll get back to work," Rin said apologetically.

"It's not too busy, we have a few more minutes," Ayame said with a wave of her hand. "So what are you girls talking about?"

"How Sango has a _boyfriend_," Rin sung.

"Rin, I do not," The demon slayer said with a harsh blush.

"Oh?" Ayame asked with a smirk. "Then where are the colorful flowers from? Your ass?"

"N-no," Sango stuttered.

"Relax, Sango," Rin said cheerfully. "It's cute that he cares for you so much,"

"He doesn't," Sango sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Ayame asked.

"He's a play boy," The demon slayer said as she plopped down into her desk chair.

"It doesn't mean he can't be changed," The guns woman said encouragingly.

"Yeah, besides," The female wolf demon said. "Koga says he hasn't even been flirting with other girls like he usually does since he's fallen for you,"

"He did?" Sango asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Ayame said with a nod.

"I say go for it," Rin said with a wink. "You'll never know unless you try."

"Kick him to the curb," Ayame suggested. "Then you can tell if he wants you or if you're another one night stand."

"Thanks," Sango said appreciatively.

* * *

"He's amazing," Kagome sighed as she put on shorts over her bikini bottoms.

"_Oh?" _Keiko barked softly.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "He told me everything, and he apologized."

"_Sounds like you're love struck," _Keiko said with a grin. _"What did he tell you?"_

"Well he told me he wasn't cheating," Kagome said as she walked into her large walk in closet and looked for a cute, but comfortable, outfit. "The woman in his house was his sister,"

"_Are you going to meet her?" _

"He said I could," Kagome said as she looked at a v-neck long sleeve shirt that was a turquoise color with black swirls on it.

"_Did he tell you anything else?" _Keiko asked, obviously trying to see if the half demon had the guts to tell his girlfriend about the engagement ring.

"Well," Kagome drawled out. "He told me that he was going to propose to this girl,"

'Bingo,' Keiko thought happily.

"But he found out she was lying about everything," Kagome said as she absently put clothes in a beach bag with a towel. She then looked walked out of her bedroom with the two tail dog demon following closely. Kagome stepped into her shoe closet on the first floor of her house and took some flip flops then a pair of green gym shoes.

"_That's sad," _Keiko answered. _"Where are you guys going?"_

"First we're going to the beach then we're walking in the forest," Kagome said with a smile.

"_Sounds nice," _Keiko barked, happy for her owner.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Did you want to come?"

"_No, I think I'll leave you love birds alone," _Keiko said with a shake of her head.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she walked out with her bag and placed it at the front door. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Sorry I didn't come home yesterday,"

"_It's alright; I can take care of myself." _Keiko barked. 'Besides, I can only imagine what happened.' She thought with a shiver.

"I'll make you something to eat," The priestess said as she took out some dog food then some meet from the fridge. Cooking the meat thoroughly, she mixed it with the dog food then placed it on the counter where the two tail dog demon jumped up on. "Here,"

"_Thanks," _Keiko barked as she slowly ate her food. Suddenly, the door bell rang throughout the house.

"That must be Inuyasha," Kagome said with a bright smile as she walked to the door. Opening it, she saw silver hair glistening in the sunlight. "Hey,"

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he stepped forward and put his hands on her waist. "You look nice," Kagome wore a string bikini top that was a dark purple color with matching bottoms that could be seen barely above her dark jean short shorts.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she placed her hands on his chest. "You don't look so bad yourself,"

"Thanks," Inuyasha said with a smirk. He wore black swim trunks with a grey t-shirt on and sunglasses on his head. "Do you want to get going?"

"Sure," Kagome said. "Keiko, I'm leaving,"

"_Okay!" _Keiko barked from the kitchen. The priestess grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on her head before grabbing her purse and beach stuff.

"Let's go," Kagome said as she grabbed the half demon's hand after she locked her house door.

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he took her beach stuff and headed towards his car.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	38. Never Saw it Coming

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Never Saw it Coming

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, stop," Kagome giggled as she was tickled around her abs. "St-stop!" She laughed._

"_Make me," Inuyasha said as the sun's rays beat down on his back. Kagome's body then began to glow pink with spiritual power as she created a barrier around herself. Panting, the priestess looked up into the golden eyes of her boyfriend._

"_Not… fair," Kagome panted._

"_Sure it is," Inuyasha said as he sat back on his beach towel and looked out into the ocean. "This is nice,"_

"_Yeah," Kagome said as she let the barrier fall. She then sat up on her elbows and looked at the half demon. "Say, Inuyasha?"_

"_Hm?" The half demon hummed._

"_You… You like being around me, don't you?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl, confused._

"_Of course I do," Inuyasha said seriously. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Just asking," Kagome shrugged as she scooted closer to him, though a smile played on her face as her eyes sparkled._

…_Later…_

"_Wow," Kagome awed as she looked off the cliff. "It's so pretty,"_

"_Don't fall," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. The two stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sunset. The sky blurred orange and red as the sun began to set, letting the night creep into the city._

"_You won't let me," Kagome smiled as she turned her head and gave him a kiss to the cheek._

"_You can bet on that," Inuyasha said with a smirk._

_End Flashback_

"Aw, that is so cute!" Rin yelled.

"You are so lucky, Kagome," Ayame commented. The priestess flushed lightly as she stood against a wall outside of her office.

"I wish I could get a guy like that," Sango said as she put her chin in the palm of her hand while her elbow leaned on her desk and her butt sat on her desk chair.

"So, what did you two do _after,_" Rin said with a wide grin.

"Well," Kagome said as she thought to the day before. "We had dinner at my house,"

"Anything else?" Ayame asked. "Cuddling? Kissing? A proposal?"

"Ayame!" Kagome said, shocked. The wolf demon, guns woman, and demon slayer laughed in amusement before settling down.

"Relax, Kagome," Ayame said, though her giddy emotions still present. "I was just kidding,"

"R-right," Kagome said, still a bit shocked.

"Sounds to me, you two are the cutest couple," Rin said with a wink.

"I doubt that, Rin," Kagome said, though she could stop the smile on her face even if she wanted to.

"Inuyasha is such a great guy," Sango said. "Sure he gets on your nerves, but no one's perfect,"

"Coming from the _love _expert," the wolf demon said jokingly.

"The very same _love _expert who can't see that she loves a man who's right in front of her," Rin said, referring to the monk with black hair.

"I-I do not love him," The demon slayer stammered.

"Hey, stop torturing her," Kagome said, thought she still had a smile on her face, meaning she wasn't serious. "It's not her fault she hasn't seen how he's changed for her."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sango asked, suddenly curious.

"Well," the three girls chimed together.

"He doesn't flirt so much with other girls anymore," Rin said.

"He gives you flowers and gifts," Ayame continued.

"He's been constantly talking to you," Kagome listed.

"His eyes sparkle when he sees you," The guns woman said dreamily.

"He's polite around you," The wolf demon said.

"And, really, he only gropes you," The priestess concluded. By the end of the list, the demon slayer was as bright as a ripe tomato.

"I-I-I d-doubt th-that," Sango said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, why would he do that?"

"Because he cares," Rin said, as if it were obvious.

"Maybe you should give him a shot," Ayame said with a shrug.

'_I did that one night,' _Sango thought. _'It _was _nice.' _

"So?" Kagome urged.

"If he asks me," Sango started. "… I'll give it a shot,"

"Yes!" The priestess, wolf demon, and guns woman said in excitement as they high fived each other in the middle at the same time.

"I bet you won't regret it," Ayame said happily.

"Who knows," Kagome said. "Maybe he could be _the one_,"

"We aren't even dating," Sango said with an intense blush. "And you're already starting to plan my wedding."

"We're your best friends," Rin said.

"It's our job," Ayame said casually.

"Oh? Then why don't I plan you threes wedding?" The demon slayer asked with a raised eyebrow. The three girls shrugged. Four phones then rang. Each girl in the circle looked at their cell phones and found a text message from Kaede.

"Trouble," Kagome said as she led the group down towards the elevator.

"Yeah," Sango said as she got up and followed.

"Looks like it's by the Naibun Shouri building," Ayame said as she studied the address messaged to her.

"Then why can't they just deal with it?" Rin asked.

"It's not their territory to protect," Kagome answered. "We have the north part of Japan while they have the south. Their part of Tokyo is part of our responsibility, even if they are closer."

"Makes sense," Rin said with a shrug as they got in the elevator and made it to the bottom floor.

"Let's hurry," Sango said as she noticed their casual stroll. "People can get hurt,"

"She's right," Kagome said. "Let's go," Kagome then started to jog off towards the changing room in her heels, followed closely by the others.

"Agent Nine," Kaede said, though none of the girls were changed into uniform yet.

"Report?" Kagome asked professionally.

"Flower demon," Kaede said. "Spreading the smell of flowers,"

"I don't see why they're complaining." Rin said innocently. "At least the place will smell better. I love Tokyo, but we could have some nicer smelling fresh air,"

"You didn't let me finish," Kaede sighed. "It's destroying whatever it can with demonic vines that have thorns."

"See why they complain _now_?" Ayame asked jokingly.

"Shut it," Rin huffed.

"Guys, crisis," Sango reminded.

"Get going," Kaede said. "Motorcycles are up and ready,"

"Got it," Kagome said before running off to change.

* * *

…Ten Minutes Later…

* * *

"Let's go," Agent 09 said in her uniform as she and the other team members sat themselves on the motorcycles. The motorcycles roared to life as they started the engines and rode up to the city.

"Shall we call Kirara and Keiko?" Agent 11 asked over the echoing sounds of motors.

"It's just a small demon, they can take the day to rest from their training yesterday," Agent 09 said, making her way to the front of the group once they all were on the busy streets of Tokyo. "Let's hurry," The other three agents nodded as they weaved their way around traffic. Their motorcycles sent the traffic lights signals to change the light so their side was green and ready to go.

"Look!" Agent 39 yelled as she took one hand off the motorcycle and pointed towards destruction. "The demon must've already been here."

"Agent Thirty-Nine, stay here and investigate. Look for anyone who's wounded," Agent 09 commanded as they kept riding in a fast speed down Tokyo. "If anything happens, contact me,"

"You got it," Agent 39 said as she veered her vehicle off to the side.

"Is it a good idea to send her on her own?" Agent 25 asked worriedly.

"Agent Thirty-Nine can handle herself," Agent 09 said confidently. "We have to focus on the main demon."

* * *

Screams were heard as employees looked out the window and saw an oversized garden plant with gleaming red eyes stare at the buildings next to the Naibun Shouri building. Chaos ran through the halls as some stayed calmed and helped the others to safety.

"Why can't we just take care of it? It would be quicker," Miroku said as he directed non agent employees down the stairs.

"Because this isn't our part of the territory," Inuyasha said with a growl while looking out the window and staring at the demon. "It's the girls',"

"Well where, the hell, are they?" Koga asked as he appeared from the cramped stair case.

"There," Inuyasha said as he pointed down towards the ground from his office in the building. Below them were three girls in black and white uniforms as they skid their motorcycles to a stop. A large bone boomerang spun through the air, hitting the demon in the abdomen. "Is everyone on the ground floor?" The half demon asked suddenly as he looked away from the window and towards his friends.

"Yeah," The male wolf demon said. "Shippo is with them and some other agents,"

"I doubt anyone would want to go out now," Miroku said as he walked towards the half demon's side and looked down. Spiritual energy crackled around the demon as it made a tight chain around the demon, effectively tying it up.

'_Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought as he stared down. In the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw a vine wrap around a third agent and quickly flung her up into the air. "Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped back, closely followed by his confused friends. Suddenly, a body crashed through the office window, skidding on the floor before getting stopped by the wall.

"Agent Twenty-Five!" the two women on the ground yelled up.

"Ayame," Koga gasped before he rushed to the girl's side. "Ayame, are you okay?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Groaning in pain, the female wolf demon shook her head lightly to get rid of the dizziness spinning in her mind. A sudden scream came from the ground. The group looked away from the female agent lying against the wall and watched as another agent was cut across her stomach.

"Agent Nine!" Inuyasha yelled, worried for the girl. _'Kagome, careful…!' _He thought frantically.

"Hiraikotsu!" Agent 11 yelled as she unleashed her large bone boomerang, sending it towards the demon's face. The demon easily dodged the weapon and whipped it back with its vines. With a gasp, Agent 11 got hit with her own weapon before she was able to move.

"No!" Miroku yelled as he watched in horror. The demon slayer skidded across the destroy ground with the weapon spinning against her before going above her and topple to the ground. "Sango," The monk whispered as he watched the girl intently from multiple floors above them. Suddenly, a blue barrier surrounded the broken window as demonic petals that had sharp edges pelted at them. Looking down, the half demon saw the priestess hold one hand up with her palm spread, holding the barrier steady.

"Who knew a stupid flower can be so tough?" Agent 25 asked as she shakily stood up.

"Where's R-… um… Agent Thirty-Nine?" Koga asked, correcting himself.

"She's checking surrounding area that's already been damaged," Agent 25 said as she walked towards the broken window that now had a barrier over it. "Agent Nine!" Looking up, Agent 09 nodded her head before transforming her barrier into a disk, letting the wolf demon walk on and get carried to the ground.

"I didn't know Agent Nine could do that," Koga commented.

"She can manipulate her power to anything she wants," Inuyasha said.

"Shouldn't we go down there and help?" Miroku asked as he worriedly glanced at the unmoving demon slayer.

"It's their fight," Inuyasha said emotionlessly. _'I just hope they're alright. Kagome, you can do this.' _He thought. Demonic leaves coming from Agent 25 got launched towards the flower demon, imbedding themselves into the petals around its face.

"Agent Eleven!" Agent 09 yelled as she saw her friend get lifted up in the vines of the demon. Groggily waking into consciousness, the demon slayer lifted up her head and looked down. Miroku grit his teeth as he worriedly peered down at the battle scene. Inuyasha gently placed a clawed hand on the monk's shoulder.

"She'll be okay," Inuyasha said. "Have faith in them."

"Since when have you been so encouraging?" Koga asked.

"When I fought Kagome recently," Inuyasha said with a slight smirk.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit worried about her?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I am," Inuyasha said seriously. "But she knows what she's doing, like we know what we're doing. They're the top team too, you know,"

* * *

"That's enough!" Agent 09 yelled as she took out a small boomerang about a foot long from her belt and combined it with her spiritual energy. The boomerang was made of metal with blades on the ends of it as well as the middle bend. "Let her go!" Agent 09 then threw the weapon. It flew through the air with spiritual power coating it and leaving a trail. It quickly sliced through the vine that held the demon slayer, effectively cutting her free. Landing on the ground, Agent 11 grunted as she fell to her knees, clutching a broken rib.

"Check on her," Agent 09 said to the third agent next to her as she caught her weapon. "I'll take care of this demon,"

"Okay," Agent 25 said as she ran towards the fallen slayer. "Can you stand?" She asked.

"N-not really," Agent 11 admitted as she winced in pain.

"Alright, buddy," Agent 09 said as she then clutched a bow with an arrow notched onto it in her hands. "Time to say goodbye," With that, the priestess let the arrow fly, aiming straight towards the flower demon. The spiritual power the coated the arrow hit the demon, making the flower screech in pain before disappearing into specks of light floating to the sky. "Finally," Agent 09 said before rushing towards the demon slayer. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worst," Agent 11 said.

"Get her back to head quarters," Agent 09 said to the wolf demon. "I have to check up on Agent Thirty-Nine,"

"As you say," Agent 25 said as she carried the demon slayer bridal style towards the motorcycle. "You're sitting in front so I can keep an eye on you,"

"Alright," Agent 11 strained to say. Agent 09 quickly retrieved the Hiraikotsu before going towards the motorcycles and chaining Agent Eleven's motorcycle to Agent Twenty-Five's. The specially equipped vehicles hooked the front wheel of one to the back of the small platform of the guiding motorcycle.

"I'll take Hiraikotsu back," Agent 09 said as she put one leg over her seat. "Be careful,"

"Will do," Agent 25 said with a nod as she carefully placed the demon slayer on the seat before getting on behind. Revving up the motorcycles, Agent 25 sped off while Agent 09 looked behind her and up to a window. Giving a slight wave, Agent 09 smiled behind her helmet then sped off towards Agent 39.

* * *

"Kagome sure can give out orders," Koga said as he watched.

"But the orders are logical," Miroku commented.

'_That a girl, Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought as he saw her pull through the battle with the final blow. The men stayed silent as they watched the team below them gather their bearings, listening to everything their leader said. The half demon then saw Agent 09 waving. _'Bye,' _He thought as he waved back before the motorcycle rode away.

"I got to admit," Koga grunted as he flopped down onto the couch but then thought better of it and stood back up. "She's a good leader,"

"Takes care of her team mates well," Miroku said, his worry for the demon slayer easing a bit. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two from your girlfriend, Inuyasha,"

"Keh, what do you mean?" Inuyasha scoffed while folding his arms.

"You should care about us a little more," Miroku said jokingly.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed.

* * *

"Agent Thirty-Nine, do you hear me?" Agent 09 asked in her helmets built in communication system with her team.

"Agent Nine, I hear you," Agent 39 said.

"How's everything going?" Agent 09 asked as she drove her motorcycle around the destruction, inspecting it carefully while balancing the Hiraikotsu on her back.

"No casualties so far in my search," Agent 30 said before shuffling was heard. "There are some wounded. They are being transported to the Tokyo Hospital."

"At least no one's dead," Agent 09 sighed. "I'm going to make a round; Agent Twenty-Five took Eleven to headquarters with injuries."

"Is it serious?"

"Nothing she hasn't had before," Agent 09 said as she saw a collapsed family store. Carefully, Agent 09 parked her motorcycle in front of it then stepped off. "There's a collapsed building on Kusabana Street. Did you check it?"

"No, I haven't made it there yet," Agent 39 said.

"I'm going to check it out and start from this end of the destruction. We'll meet up in our search somewhere in the middle."

"Alright," Agent 39 said. "Good luck and be careful,"

"You too," Agent 09 said before disconnecting and slowly walking towards what used to be a door. The lights inside the small store flickered and sparked with electricity. _'I've worked as an agent for about a year, and things like this still seem to creep me out,' _She thought as she slowly stepped onto the debris. The crumbs of the wall gave way slightly before settling back. Agent 09 lifted rock for rock as she searched for any bodies. _'What I wouldn't give for a search dog,' _Agent 09 thought before standing straight and spreading her energy around the catastrophe, looking for any aura dead or alive.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Agent 39 asked. "I'm with the federal officers." She said as she held out a badge specially made for the agents. Agent 39 held onto an elderly woman as she clung to the guns woman for support.

"I-I think I hurt my back," The elderly woman said. With a nod, Agent 39 pressed a button that was newly equipped to her belt. The button, once pressed, would send a signal to an ambulance car and quickly, the nurses and doctors would be on the scene.

"Don't worry, you're in good care," Agent 39 said reassuringly. Slowly looking around some more, the agent cautiously scanned for anymore civilians who are injured or possibly dead. _'I searched this block. Time for the next one I guess.' _She thought.

* * *

"How're you doing?" Agent 25 asked to the person sitting in front of her as she drove her motorcycle down the road.

"It's kind of hard to breath," Agent 11 said. Nodding, the wolf demon sped up the vehicle.

"This is Agent Twenty-Five calling," Agent 25 said into her helmet's communication system.

"Agent Twenty-Five, what is it that you need?" A woman said from the other line.

"I need medical care for Agent Eleven," The wolf demon said.

"Are you coming back to base immediately?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we're on our way right now,"

"We'll have everything ready. Be careful," The woman answered before hanging up.

"We're almost back, hang in there," Agent 25 said to her team mate in front of her. Nodding, Agent 11 leaned back into the wolf demon, breathing deeply to try and get air in her lungs.

* * *

…Dusk…

"Coming!" Kagome yelled as she heard her doorbell ring. Going over towards the front door, the priestess opened it.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with his signature smirk, one fang hanging out. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and a blue tie, the same thing he wore to work.

"Hi," Kagome said as she stepped forward and loosened his tie a few inches before going on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips. Thirty seconds later, the couple parted. The priestess still held the tie in her hands while the half demon held onto her waist.

"Did you want something?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he looked at the hands on his tie.

"Nope," Kagome said with her own smirk as she pulled on the blue tie and led him inside the house. Following like a puppy, Inuyasha shook his head from side to side playfully.

"How's Sango doing?" Inuyasha asked as the two made it to the living room and sat on the couch. The half demon sat on one side while the priestess sat on the other with her legs on her boyfriend's lap.

"She has a broken rib that hurt her lung slightly so she's staying at headquarters hospital."

"You're not hurt too, are you?"

"Just a few scratches on my stomach," Kagome said with a smile. "Don't worry about me,"

"Why would I worry about _you?_" Inuyasha teased as he leaned back comfortably on the couch. Kagome lightly back slapped him in the arm before turning her head towards the paper work laid on the coffee table.

'_I don't want to do work,' _the priestess groaned in her mind.

* * *

"Sango?" a male asked as he tentatively walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Sango asked as she lay on the hospital bed. The man then walked fully into view and to her side. "Oh, hi Miroku," She said. _'I didn't think he'd come by,' _She thought.

"How are you doing?" the monk asked.

"Been better," Sango said lightly. "Thanks for visiting,"

"Anything for you," Miroku said as he sat down. "Guess this means you're off fighting for a while, huh?"

"Yeah," Sango said with a nod. "How's everyone from your work?"

"We're all okay, thanks to you girls," Miroku smirked.

"That's good to hear," The demon slayer said before a silence fell over the two. "So… how long are you just going to sit here?"

"I don't know, I was thinking until you kicked me out," Miroku joked.

"Oh," Sango laughed. "Well don't feel obliged to be here."

"Of course not." The monk said before getting up and leaning towards the demon slayer and kissing her on her forehead. Sango blushed as he moved away and sat back down. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Not very," Sango answered, red still tinting her face. "I'm just going to be condemned to my house for a while."

"I'll be there every day after work," Miroku said seriously, though he had a smile.

"R-really?" Sango asked, confused, stunned, and awed.

"Of course," Miroku answered with a hand put to his heart. "With that broken rib and hurt lung, you're going to need help,"

"I'm not helpless by myself," Sango sighed. "Besides, Kirara is there,"

"Well you need the help of someone who has thumbs," The monk joked.

"Kirara can do everything a person with thumbs can," Sango smirked jokingly. She knew the cat demon couldn't do _everything _a person with thumbs can.

* * *

"Hey, Rin, I was wondering," Shippo started as the couple sat in a fancy restaurant that was dimly lit.

"Yeah?" The guns woman asked.

"Before… you were mad about something." Shippo said but then paused. "Do you mind telling me what it was about?" Thinking back, Rin only could think of one instance that she snapped at the fox demon.

"Oh," She said softly. "It was just something my brother said."

"What did he say?"

"He…" Rin said as she drawled out the word. "He said I couldn't see you."

"What do you mean by that?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I mean…" Rin cautiously said. "He… He doesn't want me to date… you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because,"

"Because?" Shippo repeated.

"Because you're a demon," Rin said quickly.

"Oh,"

"But I told him he couldn't tell me who I can and can't date… so we're okay, right?" Rin asked, hopeful.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?" Rin asked, confused.

"Do they not want you to see me either?" The fox demon said dejectedly.

"It's not like that," Rin said without hesitation. "They like you,"

"Then why doesn't your brother-?"

"Don't worry about him," Rin said, cutting her boyfriend off. "He's had bad experience with demons,"

"I see," Shippo said. "But I don't want to be the cause of something,"

"Even if you are," Rin said softly as she laid her hand over his. "I'm on your side. I don't care,"

"But Rin, they're your family,"

"I'm willing to take that risk," She said with a kind smile.

"You're willing to do that?" Shippo asked, stunned.

"For you," Rin started to say. "I wouldn't hesitate,"

"We're only dating, Rin. We're not getting married," Shippo said, trying to reason with the girl. _'I really want her to stay with me, but she's risking a lot.' _The fox demon thought.

"I know," Rin said.

"Then… why?"

"I…I…" Rin stuttered, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Rin?" Shippo asked curiously, worried about the girl.

"Shippo," Rin said after she took a deep breath. "I love you,"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! For the millionth time, I'm OKAY!" Ayame nearly yelled as she whirled around and faced her boyfriend with anger. "You've asked me that all day since you met up with me. When are you going to believe me that I'm okay?"

"You were thrown into thirtieth floor of an office building window then skidded until you hit the wall!" Koga accused.

"And?" Ayame asked, not seeing the importance. "I'm a demon; I can handle a lot more than crashing into a window,"

"You're failing to see the point," Koga growled.

"No, _you're _failing to see the point," Ayame hissed. "I said I was _fine_!"

"Did you even have a doctor check if you were okay?"

"Yeah," Ayame said as if it were obvious. "The agency _always _checks on us after a battle, big or small. They should do it for you guys too,"

"Th-they do,"

"Then why did you just ask?" Ayame asked before rolling her eyes and turning around to walk where they were first headed.

"Because I worry about you," Koga blurted out as he followed the girl towards the movie theater.

"Thanks for worrying, but I think you're taking this a bit to the extreme," Ayame said without looking at him.

"Well maybe I shouldn't worry about you at all,"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Ayame said, knowing that the other wolf demon wouldn't do that.

"Fine," He huffed as he stopped in front of the movie theater.

"Fine,"

"So what movie do you want to see?" Koga asked after a five minute, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

*

* * *

**TO WHOEVER CELEBRATES IT: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Romance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

*************Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

Romance

"They seem to be enjoying their lives," A woman scoffed as she looked into a mirror and watched as disgustingly sweet romance played like a movie, moving from couple to couple.

"Calm down, Kikyo," A man said darkly but with a smirk. "Let them settle into their lives,"

"Then you're attacking?" Kikyo asked. "But when will I get Inuyasha? You promised I would get him back, Naraku,"

"You will in due time," Naraku said as he laced his fingers together. The albino girl held the mirror steady as the pictures kept playing inside of it. "This way, it will hurt more,"

* * *

"Thanks for worrying, but I think you're taking this a bit to the extreme," Ayame said without looking at him.

"Well maybe I shouldn't worry about you at all,"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Ayame said, knowing that the other wolf demon wouldn't do that.

"Fine," He huffed as he stopped in front of the movie theater.

"Fine,"

"So what movie do you want to see?" Koga asked after a five minute, uncomfortable silence.

"I don't really feel like watching a movie so much anymore," Ayame said sheepishly. Sighing, the male wolf demon drops his posture and crossed his arms.

"You mean we walked all the way here for nothing?" Koga asked with a forced smile.

"Sorry?" Ayame said as she gave him a wide, toothy smile.

"Fine," The male sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well," Ayame drawled out. "How about just a nice walk around the mall? You know, like shopping,"

'_Oh boy,' _Koga groaned in his mind silently. "Alright,"

"Really?" Ayame asked, shocked. "You usually never agree to shopping,"

'_I normally wouldn't,' _Koga thought. "I made an exception."

"Well whatever it is, I'm so glad for it," Ayame said as she walked to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go,"

"Yeah," Koga said as he was dragged around the shopping center. _'This is going to be a long night,' _He thought.

* * *

"I'm just going to be condemned to my house for a while."

"I'll be there every day after work," Miroku said seriously, though he had a smile.

"R-really?" Sango asked, confused, stunned, and awed.

"Of course," Miroku answered with a hand put to his heart. "With that broken rib and hurt lung, you're going to need help,"

"I'm not helpless by myself," Sango sighed. "Besides, Kirara is there,"

"Well you need the help of someone who has thumbs," The monk joked.

"Kirara can do everything a person with thumbs can," Sango smirked jokingly. She knew the cat demon couldn't do _everything _a person with thumbs can.

"You know, you don't have to stay," Sango said after a long silence between the two.

"Is that you kicking me out?" Miroku asked playfully. Sango cracked a smile.

"Just saying," The demon slayer shrugged before releasing a tongue curling yawn with her hand covering her mouth.

"_That's_ my queue to let you get some rest," The monk said with a gentle smile as he stood up from his seat.

"Thanks, Miroku," Sango said as tears of sleepiness gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Thanks for everything,"

"Anything," he said as he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, Miroku,"

"Yes?" The monk asked as he stood straight up.

"I… would you… Um… never mind," Sango said as her whole face turned red. Raising an eyebrow, Miroku put a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever too?"

"No," Sango huffed as she softly pushed his hand away.

"Alright," Miroku said delicately. "Good night,"

"Miroku," Sango called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" The demon slayer asked hopefully.

"What is it?"

"Can you go to my house and tell Kirara? And give her some food?"

"Sure," Miroku said. "But how do I get inside?"

"My purse is right there," Sango said as she pointed to the right of her bed. "Take my house keys."

"You trust me that much?" Miroku asked, though he never intended to do anything.

"Yes, I do,"

"Glad to hear it," Miroku said as he grinned and walked over to the purse, searching through the purse. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"You're coming back?" Sango asked.

"Of course," Miroku said as he gently placed another kiss on her forehead. "Good night,"

"Good night," Sango whispered as she watched him walk out the door and close it gently. _'I wish I had the courage to ask you out.' _She thought as she forlornly looked at the closed door.

* * *

"You're not hurt too, are you?"

"Just a few scratches on my stomach," Kagome said with a smile. "Don't worry about me,"

"Why would I worry about _you?_" Inuyasha teased as he leaned back comfortably on the couch. Kagome lightly back slapped him in the arm before turning her head towards the paper work laid on the coffee table.

'_I don't want to do work,' _the priestess groaned in her mind.

"What's all of that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the paper scattered across the coffee table.

"Just some work," Kagome said as she slid her feet off of her boyfriend's lap then leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he scooted closer. The priestess closed her eyes tiredly.

"I just don't want to do it," Kagome groaned then looked at the half demon.

"Well don't look at me, I finished all my work at _work_," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," The priestess pouted as she picked up a pen and started to read a contract.

"So you're just going to have me sit here and watch you?" Inuyasha asked, he really didn't mind, he just felt like teasing his girlfriend.

"No, you can go do whatever you want," Kagome sighed. "I have to finish these,"

"How many are there?"

"Three," Kagome sighed. "Why don't you go find something to do? You don't have to stay," From the corner of his eye, the half demon saw a sandy colored blob walk by.

"Why don't I take Keiko out for a walk while you do this?" Inuyasha suggested. "That way, no one will be in your hair,"

"She hasn't been out for a walk in a while," Kagome thought out loud. "I think she'll like that,"

"Alright," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, you're the best," Kagome said as she leaned towards him and gave him a passion filled kiss.

"I know," The half demon said cockily. "Work hard,"

"Hmph, contracts are just reading and signing, how hard can they be?" Kagome asked, thinking back to all of the other contracts she's encountered. _'Very, actually,' _She thought with a shudder.

"A lot harder than you think," Inuyasha said as he stood up then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back,"

"Okay," Kagome whispered. "Bye,"

"See you," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the living room. "Keiko! We're going for a walk!"

"_Who says you can order me around?" _Keiko barked but she followed obediently anyways.

"I do, now come on," Inuyasha said as he saw the leash hanging on a coat hanger by the front door. Clipping the leash onto the collar, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out into the setting sun.

"Great, now I'm alone with contracts," Kagome groaned as she rolled her eyes. "What a perfect night," She said sarcastically.

* * *

"But Rin, they're your family,"

"I'm willing to take that risk," She said with a kind smile.

"You're willing to do that?" Shippo asked, stunned.

"For you," Rin started to say. "I wouldn't hesitate,"

"We're only dating, Rin. We're not getting married," Shippo said, trying to reason with the girl. _'I really want her to stay with me, but she's risking a lot.' _The fox demon thought.

"I know," Rin said.

"Then… why?"

"I…I…" Rin stuttered, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Rin?" Shippo asked curiously, worried about the girl.

"Shippo," Rin said after she took a deep breath. "I love you,"

"Wh-what?" Shippo asked, stunned, after a few minutes.

"I said, I love you," Rin whispered. Too shocked to answer, the fox demon just stared at the girl who sat across the table from him. "I-it's okay if you don't… you know… me back. I just wanted to… um… tell you, I guess." She said as she looked at the table cloth, finding it more interesting than it really was.

"Rin," The fox demon whispered as he snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I… um… If I love you back, but thanks for telling me,"

"Oh," Rin said dejectedly.

"Rin, I'm not saying I can't… love you back, I just don't know if I do this instant," Shippo tried to explain. "But I do like you, a lot."

"Alright," Rin said quietly, still not looking at the fox demon. Shippo sighed sadly.

"You probably think I'm a bastard right now, don't you?" Shippo said dryly as he leaned back in his chair. Rin stayed silent.

'_What do you think?' _Rin thought with anger but then suddenly cooled down. _'What am I doing? I can't force him to love me. At least he told me the truth,' _

"Maybe someday Rin, but, truthfully, I haven't really thought about it." Shippo said, trying to ease the girl. "I was just letting things go as they go, like a river. You can't stop it from moving forward."

"I understand," Rin said, still being quiet and out of character. Sighing again, the fox demon looked up at the ceiling of the restaurant then back at the guns woman.

"Did you want to go home? Get away from me?" Shippo asked sincerely. Rin looked up briefly before averting her eyes back to the tablecloth.

"If you don't mind," Rin whispered as she stood up. Standing up after her, Shippo put down some money on the table to cover the bill then followed the woman out the door. The couple silently went to the fox demon's car and drove to Rin's house. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two as they drove up to Rin's house after thirty minutes of driving. Quickly getting out, Shippo went around the car and opened the door for his girlfriend. Leading them up to the front door, Rin put the key in the lock and twisted it open.

"Rin," Shippo called softly before she went in for the night. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Rin said, not really sure if she just lied.

"I still really like you, maybe I'm starting to fall in love with you, I don't know," Shippo said as he stepped up close to the girl then gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it back to you." Rin nodded before stealing one last quick kiss then quickly stepping into her home. Stunned, Shippo blinked at the door before touching his lips. Sighing again, the fox demon turned around and shoved his hands down his pockets before walking to his car.

* * *

…One Hour Later…

"Hey, woman, how much are you going to buy?" Koga growled as he held five shopping bags in each hand.

"Well fall is just about starting so I needed fall clothes," Ayame huffed as she gave a credit card to the cashier.

"Who needs _this _much new clothes? Besides, what about some from last year, I'm sure they're fine?"

"Well you're a boy, you wouldn't understand a female's complexity," Ayame said with a smirk as she signed the receipt then handed it back to the cashier, who, in turn, handed her, her eleventh bag of the evening. "We need pants, shirts, jackets, shoes, scarves, hats, gloves, and a lot of other things like moistening cream and lotion, and hydrating shampoo, and-"

"Okay!" Koga cut in as he took the extra bag. "I feel sorry for the money in your bank,"

"Don't be, because I make enough to do this every year and then some," Ayame said with a glint in her eyes. "I have more than enough left even after I make house payments. Besides, you did pay for the first two stores."

"And I regret that every step I took to get to the next nine stores," Koga said to her dryly.

"Yeah well, too late now," Ayame said happily as she pinched his cheek.

"I also feel sorry for the man that you marry," Koga muttered under his breath as he adjusted the six bags in his right hand.

"Well I think that's enough for one day, why don't we go home?" Ayame asked merrily as she skipped in front of him then turned to face him.

"Thank god," Koga grumbled as he quickly led the way. "Am I just dropping you off?"

"Well, since we never ate, I was thinking I could just make you dinner at my house," Ayame said with a wave of her hand as she jogged to catch up with the speeding wolf demon.

"It's eight, if you want we could just go to some restaurant or diner or something," Koga said while he felt a burning sensation overcome his hands.

"Whatever you want," Ayame said. "As long as I'm with you, I'll settle for anything," Koga took a sideways glance at the girl before looking in front of him again as they made their way to a glass door that led to the parking lot.

"Well that doesn't give me a definite answer." Koga said without looking at his girlfriend.

"Well why don't you save some money and I can cook for you at my house?" Ayame asked before clinging to his numb arm.

"You're one to talk," Koga said as he looked at the girl's green eyes.

* * *

"_And tell me again why you're _still _here?" _Kirara meowed.

"Sorry, kitty, I can't understand you," Miroku said as he walked around the couch then sat down and turned on the television. "But like I said before, Sango told me to come here and give you food and water, and to tell you that she's in the hospital for a few days."

'Yeah, that tells me why you came here an hour ago. Why are you _still _here?' Kirara thought dryly. 'And using our TV no less,'

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, I'm ba- oof!" Inuyasha grunted as he was suddenly slammed into.

"You're back!" Kagome said happily as she clung to his neck. Letting go of the leash, Inuyasha put his arms around the small of her back then walked inside the house a few steps before shutting the door with his foot.

"What's with this?" Inuyasha asked as he placed her on the ground. Keiko waited patiently by their feet to get the leash off of her collar.

'I swear, if they start having a make out session, I'm interrupting so I can get this leash off of me and get the hell out of here,' Keiko thought dryly as she watched the boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Do you know how lonely it gets when no one is around you when reading contracts?" Kagome asked rhetorically. "Usually Keiko is around, but you took her."

"Actually I do know what that feels like, I do it every day at my house," Inuyasha said as he kept his hands on the small of her back. "I don't have a pet like Keiko, remember?"

"How can you stand it? It's horrible being alone and reading those things," Kagome complained.

"You get used to it," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Having a bit of separation anxiety, are you?"

"No," Kagome pouted.

'I guess now's my chance before it goes any further,' Keiko thought before making a whining sound. Looking down, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the two tail demon.

"Sorry, Keiko," Inuyasha said as he let go of the priestess then kneeled down and unclipped the leash. "This spoiled brat just jumped on me before I could get this off of you," He joked.

"Hey!" Kagome said loudly. "I'm not a spoiled brat! I earn everything I have, thank you!" Chuckling, the half demon put the leash back on the coat hooks before putting his hands back on Kagome's waist. Keiko silently walked away, finding a place in the living room to take a quick nap.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you done with them?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed gratefully.

"You hungry?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Kagome said quietly while leaning her head against his hard chest.

"Why don't I take you out to dinner? This way, you can get your mind off of work," Inuyasha suggested as he whispered it into her ear. A shiver ran down the priestess's spine.

"Y-yeah, sure," Kagome said as she pulled back. "Let me just feed Keiko," Nodding, the half demon watched her saunter off into the kitchen before calling her beloved two tail dog demon to her. The priestess then grabbed a jacket and some high heels before walking towards him once again.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded with a smile as he opened the door for her. The priestess waited until he stepped out and closed the door before locking it and following him to the car. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for something fancy,"

"You're not in fancy clothes anyways, so that was already off the list before we even started it," Inuyasha grinned. Punching him lightly, Kagome giggled and watched as the houses passed by as the half demon drove.

"How about just take out?" Kagome suggested.

"Take out? If that's what you want," Inuyasha said as he looked at the woman from the corner of his eye. "Where from?"

"I'm in the mood for American. Maybe Thai." Kagome thought out loud.

"Well I'm in the mood for American, so that's what I'm getting," Inuyasha said as he made a right turn.

"By that I hope you mean food," Kagome said with a smirk, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't pull something like that.

"Well if we're talking like that, I'm in the mood for a European girl. Someone completely opposite of a Japanese girl," Inuyasha played along. Kagome gawked at him for a second before lightly slapped his arm again. Laughing, Inuyasha pulled up to an American diner and cut off the engine. "Well I would be in the mood for Japanese if she would stop hitting me," he said as he leaned over so his face was inches away from hers.

"Well, Takahashi, if you pulled something like that, consider yourself neutered," Kagome threatened playfully as her breath fanned his mouth.

"And if you did pulled something like that, I'll personally kill him," Inuyasha said as he lightly kissed her for a brief second then pulling back.

"Wouldn't imagine it," Kagome said back as they both got out of the car.

* * *

"So? How is it?" Ayame asked, hopefully.

"Not bad," Koga said as he took another bite of the cooked salmon. "Hey, it's a lot better than I expected,"

"Thank you," Ayame said gleefully before rethinking his sentence. "Hey!"

"Chill out, Ayame," Koga said as he got up and patted her head. "It's good, I'll admit,"

"Hmph, I'm not a little kid," Ayame huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You sure act like one," Koga said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're one to talk," Ayame retorted. "The way you act with Inuyasha around. I swear, you two are just little boys fighting over a cookie,"

"Sure we do," Koga said sarcastically while kissing her forehead.

* * *

A tear stricken girl lay on her stomach on a soft bed while her head was buried in her pillow. The pillow itself was soaked with the salt water coming out of the woman's eyes as she cried her eyes out.

'_I'm so stupid,' _Rin thought. _'Of course he doesn't love me,' _Another sob wracked her body as she thought about her fox demon boyfriend. _'At least he told me the truth like a man, unlike some who just lead someone else on. I can't be mad at him for that,' _

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome laughed as she ran around the kitchen island.

"Oh? Why would I do that?" Inuyasha asked as he held up another French fry.

"It's all over the ground and in my hair," Kagome giggled as she swept her hand through her hair.

"Like that's going to stop me," Inuyasha grinned before throwing another at her. Screaming playfully, Kagome dodged the fry.

"Hey, it's your kitchen, not mine," Kagome giggled as she took one off the floor and threw it at him.

"Keh, you missed, wench," Inuyasha joked as he got ready for another battle.

* * *

"How sickening," Kikyo hissed as she watched the priestess and half demon flirt in the demonic mirror.

"Then stop watching," Naraku said with a grin. _'This girl can't keep sights off of that half demon. She's been asking Kanna to watch them almost this whole night,' _He thought with a smirk.

"When are we going to break them up? It's been forever and I'm tired of waiting, I want Inuyasha, and I want him now," Kikyo said as fire flared in her eyes.

"Soon enough," Naraku answered.

* * *

*******Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

The Unknown

…Three Months Later…

…November 26…

"What do you mean he hasn't said it back to you yet?!" three girls yelled in shock.

"He just… hasn't," the fourth girl said softly. "It's not like he's obligated to it,"

"Rin," one girl with red hair and green eyes sighed. "Are you sure he's worth all of this?"

"Yes," The girl, Rin, said. She had black hair and cinnamon colored eyes that sparkled with love at the thought of a man.

"Well, if he makes you happy then go for it," A girl with ebony hair and chocolate eyes said kindly as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"And if you ever need some help, you know we're here for you," A third girl said with a wink. She had dark brown hair with chestnut colored eyes.

"Who knows, it is your birthday. Maybe something will come up," The girl with red hair and green eyes said suggestively.

"Thanks, guys," Rin said with a smile.

"So what did you want to do?" The girl with ebony hair asked.

"Jee, Kagome, I don't know. But with all the sneaking around you've been doing, I think that you do," Rin said with a playful glare at the girl. Shrugging with a knowing smile, Kagome leaned back in her chair. The girls sat in a booth of a restaurant while they waited for the lunch orders to be done.

"Well since you know somewhat," the girl with red hair and green eyes started to say. "I'll pick you up at nine,"

"At night?" Rin asked curiously.

"No in the morning," The girl with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes said sarcastically.

"Where are you going to take me?" Rin asked.

"Trust us, will you?" The red head said.

"I trust you in battle. With a surprise… no so much," Rin said dryly. "Remember the last surprise, Ayame?"

_Flashback_

"_SURPRISE!" A large group of people yelled._

"_AH!" Rin screamed in fright as she fell backwards and down the stairs. The people stared at the woman tumbling down the stairs before rushing to help her, trying to hide a snicker or two._

_End Flashback_

"Good times," Ayame sighed happily.

"Not for me," Rin through clenched teeth.

"Well it's not like we knew you were that jumpy," Sango argued while trying to suppress a grin.

"Yeah right," Rin mumbled as she crossed her arms childishly.

"You know we love you," Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around the girl's neck affectionately.

"Yeah," Rin said with a sincere smile.

* * *

"Hey, are you going tonight?" A man with black hair tied into a dragon tail at the nape of his neck said.

"Going where?" A man with long silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes asked as he looked up from reading papers that lay scattered across a desk.

"To the surprise the girl's are planning later today," The first man reminded.

"Oh, yeah," the half demon with the silver hair and dog ears sighed. "I'll go; Kagome wants me to anyways,"

"Oh, so you'll only go because Kagome _wants _you too?" The monk with black hair said suggestively.

"Keh, she can't control me," The half demon scoffed.

"Come on, Inuyasha. She has you wrapped around her fingers," A third voice said from the door to the half demon's office.

"Shippo," The half demon, Inuyasha, growled. "She does _not _have me wrapped around her fingers. She can't control what I do,"

"Sure she can't," Shippo said with a shrug as he walked in. "But you sure don't mind doing it if it's for her. And if she plays her cards right, I bet she could make you do just about anything,"

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled as he stood up from his desk chair.

"Relax, Inuyasha," the monk said with a grin.

"I would shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha growled as he fisted one hand while lifting it. "Or that tongue of yours won't be there anymore,"

"That's the first time I've heard you say a threat like that, mutt," Another voice said as footsteps were heard while the owner of the voice walked in casually.

"What are you doing in my office, wolf?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted his eyes to the wolf demon.

"Just thought I'd join the party," The wolf demon said with a shrug.

"So you're going to the surprise, right?" Shippo asked.

"You mean that surprise the girls were planning?" The wolf demon asked.

"Yeah," Miroku answered.

"You're going, right, Koga?" Shippo asked.

"I know Miroku's going because Sango asked him to." Inuyasha said smugly. "He'd do _anything _to make her smile,"

"It's true," Miroku said, playing the half demon's game, but also telling the truth. "I do want to make her smile,"

"Anyways," Shippo said as he turned his attention back to the wolf demon. "You're going, right?"

"What are you, the landlord hunting down rent?" Koga asked. "Yeah, Ayame's making me go,"

"Okay," Shippo said, happy that his friends are attending his girlfriend's surprise.

"I heard something about a surprise for Kagome too," Miroku said absently.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, catching his girlfriend's name.

"Sango and Ayame are planning something for Kagome to do at the surprise," Miroku said with a shrug.

"What is it?" Koga asked.

"I don't know," Miroku said with another shrug. "Sango wouldn't tell me. All I know is that Rin's been begging for Kagome to show her,"

"Show what?" Shippo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some talent, how should I know, I'm not her boyfriend," Miroku said, directing it more towards the half demon.

"Well, Inuyasha? What talent?" Koga asked smugly. "You've been dating for about four months,"

"So?" Inuyasha asked, not having a clue to what talent Kagome could've hid from him.

"I think _I _know what that talent it is," Koga said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled dangerously in his throat.

'_That's right, Koga and Kagome dated during high school or something,' _Shippo and Miroku thought as they stared at the half demon, waiting with anticipation for what he was going to do next.

"Mangy wolf," The half demon growled threateningly.

* * *

"Come on, tell me!" Rin begged as they walked around the corner of the sidewalk.

"It's a _surprise_, Rin, you're not supposed to know," Sango said with a smirk as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Besides," Ayame continued with a wave of her hand. "You'll have fun,"

"Good thing Kaede let us have the day off," Kagome said as she looked at the tall buildings around her. "I don't know why she would though,"

"She said something about a business trip soon," Sango said with a shrug. "She let us just have fun around here before we leave,"

"All of us?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I guess," Sango said unsurely.

"Well I'm going to drop this off," Kagome said as she held up a small take out bag and stopped in front of a large building. "Are you guys coming?"

"I'm in," Rin said as she stopped next to the priestess.

"Nah, me and Ayame have some things to do," Sango said.

"But-" Ayame started to protest.

"We got to go, bye!" Sango said quickly as she covered the wolf demon's mouth with her hand then started dragging her around the district. Blinking in confusion, the priestess and guns woman looked at each other before shrugging.

"It's Sango and Ayame, what do you expect?" Kagome said jokingly as she walked through a revolving door and into the large building.

"You're right," Rin said with a laugh. The women then went to the elevator and pressed two different floors.

"Too bad they all aren't on the same floor," Kagome said absently as she watched the numbers change.

"Yeah," Rin sighed. The girls fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the elevator to reach the two top floors. A ring was heard as it stopped at the first desired floor. "This is my stop," Rin said as she started to step out. "See you later,"

"Text me when you want to leave," Kagome said with a smile as she let the doors close.

"Alright," Rin said with a slight wave just before the metal doors closed completely.

* * *

"Sango, what are you doing? I wanted to see Koga!" Ayame complained as she was dragged by her hand by the demon slayer.

"Well too bad," Sango said as they turned a corner around the block. "We have to talk about Kagome's little surprise,"

"Fine," Ayame sighed. "Did you call him?"

"Yeah," Sango said with a nod. "He said he'll be there,"

"And the dress?" the wolf demon asked, not really paying attention.

"Yeah, I took it out of her closet the other day. It's in my car," Sango said, thinking about it.

"Okay, so what are we doing here talking about it for?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's good to double check things," Sango huffed.

"Well as long as we're out," Ayame said as she looked around them and spotted a sushi bar. "Might as well pick up lunch for Koga,"

"See? This wasn't a waste of time," Sango said as she followed the wolf demon into the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure," Ayame said, dazed. _'I wonder what kind of sushi he likes. We've never eaten sushi together,' _The wolf demon thought. Noticing her friend spacing out, Sango looked at the variety of sushi and mentally listing which kinds Ayame should bring to Koga.

"How about this one?" Sango asked as she pointed to the one that had white fish on top of it. "It's a kind of salmon,"

"Yeah, sure," Ayame said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Why don't you bring something for Miroku?"

"Wh-what?" Sango asked, shocked and blushing pink.

"Bring something for Miroku," Ayame repeated with a grin as she looked at other sushi.

"Wh-wh-why?" the demon slayer stuttered. "Rin didn't bring anything for Shippo and they're dating," Sango accused.

"So? The best way to get a man is through his stomach," Ayame said before winking and paying for the sushi.

"Don't use that old saying with me," Sango huffed while crossing her arms together.

"Well are you going to get anything?" Ayame asked as she received the bag full of sushi.

"No," Sango said dryly.

"Suit yourself," Ayame said, shrugging. "I'm going to go see Koga, you might as well go visit Miroku,"

"Yeah, sure," the demon slayer relented as they walked out of the sushi bar.

* * *

_RING_

Looking down at the desk, the men looked at the ringing office phone. Sighing, Miroku and Shippo felt relieved, seeing that the phone broke the starting fight between Inuyasha and Koga.

"You're lucky, wolf," Inuyasha growled as he went to the other side of his desk. "Everyone get out, I need to take the call,"

"What are you, the boss?" Koga huffed.

"Yeah, now get out," Inuyasha said with a glare directed towards the wolf demon. The fox demon and monk each went behind Koga and pushed on his back so he would walk towards the door.

"Hey!" Koga complained as he was pushed.

"Let's leave, Koga. I'm sure people have called your office," Shippo urged.

"Besides, we sure don't want Sesshomaru to come up here and see we're not working," Miroku said.

"Like he hasn't before," Koga said sarcastically as they stepped out the door.

"Idiots," Inuyasha mumbled before reaching for the office phone and plopping down into the desk chair.

* * *

"Would you guys stop pushing me?" Koga complained. The three of them were already half way to the elevator.

"Not until you're pushed back into your office," Miroku said.

"Don't you need to go to your own desk, which is, oh I don't know, right outside the office we just stepped out of?" Koga growled.

"Inuyasha is on a call, I'm sure he won't need me," Miroku said with a wave of his hand.

"Isn't that when they need you most? The phone is busy so no one else can call in, that's why an assistant is there," Shippo said. "To take the calls _for _them,"

"They can leave a message on the machine," Miroku said as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"You really should get fired," Koga said matter-of-factly.

"Who should get fired?" A female voice asked in front of them.

"Kagome," The three men said in shock.

"You're here to see Inuyasha, I take it," Shippo said as he watched her step out of the elevator.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked then something went through her thoughts. _'Rin's down there. I wonder if I should tell him,' _She thought.

"We're making Koga go back to work," Miroku said with a grin.

"I see," Kagome said with a nod. "Well good luck putting him in his desk,"

"Thank you," Shippo said with a smirk.

"Hey! Kagome!" Koga huffed.

"Bye," Kagome said cheerfully. _'I'll let Shippo find her,' _She thought as she watched the monk and fox demon push the wolf demon into the elevator. The priestess then shrugged and walked towards the familiar office door. Knocking lightly, Kagome didn't hear a protest, therefore quietly walking in.

"Yes, I'll have my assistant send over a receipt of your orders," the familiar, masculine voice said from the desk, the back of his chair facing her while his body faced the wall behind him. Quietly making her way to the half demon, Kagome put the food she brought onto the corner of the desk then sat on wood desk while crossing one leg over the other. (Not Indian style)

'_I'm surprised he hasn't noticed,' _Kagome thought, giggling in her mind.

"Yes sir, I'll have them send over a bill for your items too," Inuyasha said, clearly getting irritated with the man on the other end of the phone. _'Not that I see why you want a bill,' _Inuyasha thought. "Yes, we'll have them sent as soon as possible," He said after a while of listening to the other person.

'_I can tell he wants to just growl at whoever it is,' _Kagome said, amused at the situation.

"Good bye," Inuyasha said, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "You have a good day too," Inuyasha sighed while swiftly turning his desk chair and nearly toppled backwards with the phone still in his hand. "Kagome," He gasped.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smirk. "Something wrong with the man on the phone?"

"Yeah, he's annoying," Inuyasha growled as he slammed the phone down on its charger. "How'd you get in here?"

"Through the door," Kagome said smugly as she put a hand flat on the desk and leaned her weight on it.

"I meant without having me notice," Inuyasha asked as he got up.

"I don't know, I just walked in quietly," Kagome shrugged.

"Well what are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked, seeming to have calmed down with her presence.

"Just wanted to visit," Kagome said before pouting. "Am I not allowed to?"

"You're allowed here whenever the hell you feel like it," the half demon said as he walked around the desk and stood next to her, close enough so her thighs were pressing against his left hip. "You're not in your work clothes,"

"Kaede let us have the day off," Kagome shrugged. She wore leggings that were under a deep purple tunic with high heels. "Something about a business meeting or something later,"

"I see," Inuyasha said as he put a hand on either side of her hips on the desk. He then leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips in a late greeting before pulling back. "Did you just want to visit or do you want something?" He smirked.

"I don't want anything," Kagome huffed. "I just brought you lunch,"

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, finally noticing the bag on the corner of his desk. "Thanks," He said as he kissed her again then leaned back but didn't move his hands.

"You didn't have to accuse me of anything," Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said softly as he leaned his forehead onto hers. "Bad experiences,"

"But I wouldn't-"

"I know," Inuyasha cut in as he smiled at the girl. "Sorry," Kagome smiled back as she leaned her nose against his.

"Did you eat already?" Kagome asked after a comfortable silence.

"No," Inuyasha said as he leaned back then looked at the bag. "What's in it?"

"Just your favorite," Kagome said. "Ramen,"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Kagome said, mentally cheering.

"Where'd you get it?" Inuyasha asked, itching to get his hands on the food.

"A restaurant we went to for lunch," Kagome shrugged. "I know you want to eat it,"

"Thanks," Inuyasha said again as he gave her a peck on the cheek then dove for the bag. Rolling her eyes playfully, Kagome just watched him reach his hand into the bag and pulled out a bowl of ramen that had a lid on top. "Hold this," He said as he handed the plastic bowl to the priestess.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"The couch is probably more comfortable than the desk," Inuyasha said, not meaning anything by it. He then picked up Kagome, bridal style, and then walked to the couch, sitting down so Kagome was perpendicular to him. The priestesses back was against the armrest while her but was on the cushion and her thighs were on top of Inuyasha's thighs while he sat with his back against the cushions. "Better?"

"I was okay over there, but thanks," Kagome said as she put the bowl of soup on her lap. "Did you want me to feed you?" She said, playfully.

"Will you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk before taking the bowl out of her hands.

* * *

"He's not here," Rin whispered to herself as she looked at the empty desk. Sighing, Rin went over to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Twirling around, the guns woman looked at the desk set up. Pictures of the fox demon's family were on one side of the computer while a picture of her was on the other.

"Will you stop?" someone said irritably.

"Not until you get to your office," a calm voice said.

"Why aren't you at _your _desk?" The first man asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I do not wish to be," the calm voice said again.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" A third voice cut in. Looking down the hall, Rin saw two men pushing a third man down the hall.

"Will _you _guys give it a rest with the pushing?!" the man being pushed yelled as he stepped forward and whirled around to glare at the others.

"Okay, okay," the man with the calm voice said as he put his hands up to either side of his head in surrender. Turning back, the angry man stormed down the hall while the other two followed at a slower pace. The man then stormed next to the desk Rin was sitting at before opening the office door and slamming it closed.

'_Koga,' _Rin thought. On the other side of the hallway, opposite end of the elevator, employees stared in confusion and fascination at the scene.

"Rin," a voice said, surprised.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin said as she turned her head from the other employees to her boyfriend. "Miroku," She nodded towards the man in greeting while leaning her elbows on the desk then her head in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked.

"Just came to visit," Rin shrugged.

"So Kagome wasn't here alone," Miroku thought out loud.

"Nope," The guns woman said. Just then, the elevator door rang and two women walked out. "Hey, look," The two men looked down the hallway to see a girl with red hair and green eyes while the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Sango," Miroku flirted. "And her beautiful friend, Ayame,"

"Shut up," Shippo said as he kicked the monk lightly in the shin. "Her boyfriend is in _that _room and he's already mad," the fox demon hissed as he pointed to the office next to them.

"Good call," Rin said while giggling.

"Hey, guys," Ayame said as she walked up to them with a bag in her hand.

"Hi, Ayame, Sango," Shippo said with a kind smile.

"Is Koga around?" The female wolf demon asked.

"Yeah," Rin answered as she leaned back in the desk chair.

"But he's mad," Shippo added.

"Oh? Why?" Ayame asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"Just because," Miroku said nervously as he started to walk towards the demon slayer and grabbed her hand before bolting towards the elevator.

"Ah! Hey!" Sango gasped as she got dragged towards the elevator. "What are you doing?"

"Bye!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder as he avoided the elevator and ran up the stairs that were in a room next to them.

'_And gone into the unknown,' _Ayame thought with a smirk. _'Told her she should've gotten food, now she's stuck with him with nothing to talk about,' _Ayame mentally giggled.

"And there they go," Shippo sighed.

"I swear, they should just go out," Rin said. "Maybe we should set up a blind date,"

"Maybe later," Shippo said as he walked around the desk. "Ayame, Koga's in his office. Maybe you could calm him down,"

"Yeah, I'll try," Ayame said as she went over to the wood door and knocked.

"What!?" a voice yelled from the inside.

'Good luck,' mouthed Shippo and Rin. Giving them a 'Ha-ha, very funny,' look, Ayame walked into the office.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"Can she fight?"

"Yeah,"

"She'll probably be okay," Shippo said as he stared at the door, waiting to hear what was happening through the walls. The fox demon then snapped out of his staring contest with the inanimate object and lifted Rin up bridal style as he sat down in the chair then put her on his lap. "So, what did you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I could help you with some stuff," Rin shrugged.

"Okay," Shippo said as he kissed her cheek then flipped through some papers.

* * *

"Will you stop?" Sango asked as she yanked her hand from the monk's vice grip. The two ran all the way from Koga's office to Miroku's desk, right outside of Inuyasha's office.

"Well we're here," Miroku shrugged with a flirtatious smile. He then walked around the desk and sat in his desk chair before patting his lap. "Come, Sango, sit,"

Blushing lightly, Sango replied in an 'are-you-crazy' voice, "Uh, I'd rather not,"

"Oh come on," Miroku pouted.

"Look, _monk,_" Sango growled lightly as she leaned her elbows on the desk. "I don't think we should do things like that,"

"And why not?"

"Because," Sango drawled out. "We're not a couple like that,"

"Why don't we become a couple like that, then?" Miroku asked, suddenly looking serious.

"W-what are you t-trying to say?" Sango stuttered in shock.

"Sango, do you want to go out?" The monk asked as his dark purple eyes looked into the brown eyes of the demon slayer. Swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat, Sango argued with herself in her mind.

'_Come on, this is your chance,' _Sango thought. "Yea-yea… Um, sure, I-I'll g-go out with y-you," Sango said in a nervous wreck.

"Good," Miroku said with a soft smile. "How about we start at Rin's little surprise," Sango nodded, not trusting her voice.

* * *

"What do you want?" Koga growled.

"Hi," Ayame said, staying cool. Whirling around, Koga stared in shock at the other wolf demon.

"Ayame," He gasped. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else,"

"Mind telling me what happened?" Ayame asked as she walked towards the coffee table and put the bag of sushi down.

"What's that?" Koga asked, avoiding the question.

"Food," Ayame said simply. "Let's talk about this while you eat, okay?"

"Fine," He grumbled as he dragged himself over towards the couch which was in front of the coffee table. _'Why do we need to talk about it at all?' _He thought.

"So, what are you so mad about?" She asked as she sat on the cushions and opened the box of Japanese cuisine.

"Not mad, irritated,"

"I see," Ayame said while picking up a piece of food. "Here,"

"Thanks," Koga said as he sat down and took the offered food. "Do you guys not have work or something?"

"Nope, Kaede let us have the day off,"

"Lucky, I wish Sesshomaru would even consider it," Koga grumbled while chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ayame chastised. The male wolf demon swallowed.

"What are you, my mother?" Koga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just impolite," Ayame said with a kind smile while looking down at the food. "So, what's got you so irritated?" Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of it, Koga sighed then started to tell the story from start to finish.

* * *

"Do you have the boy?"

"He's in the jail cell,"

"Good, you know what to do with him," The other person nodded before leaving the dark room with something glowing in their hands.

* * *

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Unexpected Lover

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

Unexpected Lover

"Have all of your little girlfriends been here all day?" A demon with straight silver hair and gold eyes asked stoically as he stared at the group of eight, four of them being his own employees.

"Since lunch," A fox demon correct.

"Did you at least get work done?" the demon asked, exasperated.

"My dear Sango helped me finish all of mine," A monk with black hair and purple colored eyes said as he wrapped both his arms around the demon slayer from the side. Blushing lightly, Sango looked away from the intense stare of the demon.

"Keh, Sesshomaru, give us a break. We get our work done by the end of the week, what else do you expect from us?" A half demon that looked almost identical to the demon, except for the dog ears on his head, said.

"Besides, mine brought me lunch so I didn't go on a lunch break," A wolf demon with black hair and light blue eyes said smugly.

"Remember that if we lose any contracts, your jobs are going to be the first to go," The demon, Sesshomaru, said before swiftly walking away.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" the half demon growled.

"Hush," a priestess said as she lightly slapped his chest. "You shouldn't talk about your brother like that,"

"Like you haven't" Inuyasha asked.

"I resent that, I love my brother," Kagome argued.

"I love my brother too, but sometimes they are a pain," Rin piped in.

"I totally agree with Rin," Sango said.

"Yeah, but I've never asked what went up his ass and died," Kagome huffed. The other three girls nodded in agreement at the priestess statement.

"Well it's time to leave this hell hole and go home," Koga said as he started walking towards the parking garage.

"Mind if I catch a ride?" Kagome asked her half demon boyfriend as she pouted up at him.

"You girls didn't drive here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, we walked here from our own houses and met at the Japanese diner," Sango explained.

"It's freezing out there though," Shippo said as he looked worriedly at the guns woman.

"We have coats," Rin assure with a wave of her hand as she put on her winter coat.

"Kagome, what were you thinking when you left the house like this?" The half demon asked as she looked at the girl's tunic.

"I have tights on, genius," Kagome said playfully. "Besides, my coat goes all the way below my knees; I was fine when I walked here,"

"Keh, stupid woman, you're going to get yourself sick," Inuyasha said as the group continued walking.

"Anyways, can I have a ride?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Feh, yeah sure," Inuyasha said.

"Shippo? Can I have one too?" the guns woman asked.

"Sure," Shippo said without hesitation.

"Koga?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Koga said with a wave of his hand as he pushed the door open to the parking garage.

"Hey, Miroku," Sango started to asked.

"Yes, I can take you home," Miroku said as he took her hand and led her away from the group and towards his car. "Bye guys,"

"Bye," the group chimed together.

"Don't forget tonight!" Ayame yelled after them. The group then dispersed, leaving the female wolf demon to stand there and remind everyone, even though they already got the message. "Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Will you come on?" Koga complained as he waited by his car. He then opened the passenger door and stood impatiently.

* * *

"You know, it's only five o'clock," Kagome said as she got into the half demon's car.

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha asked while twisting the key in the car.

"Well I was thinking," Kagome said with a smirk. "We should hang around your house for a while. We're not supposed to be at the surprise until nine,"

"If you want to," Inuyasha said as he looked behind his seat and back out of the parking spot. Rolling her eyes at his denseness, Kagome sighed and put her elbow on the car door.

* * *

"Will you please tell me what they're planning?" Rin begged as she stared at the fox demon who was intently looking at the road in front of him.

"It's a surprise, Rin," Shippo said with a soft smile. "You're not supposed to know,"

"Ugh," Rin huffed as she leaned back in the car seat and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Don't be like that," Shippo joked as he made a turn into Rin's neighborhood.

"Fine, but you have to come inside with me and help me pick an outfit since I have no idea where they're taking me," Rin said, making a deal.

"Fine," Shippo relented after a long silence as they pulled into the girl's driveway. "I'll help you,"

* * *

"Why don't we get some early dinner?" Miroku asked as he stopped at a red light.

"I guess that would be nice," Sango said as she looked through the windows of the car.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, why don't you pick?" The demon slayer as she turned her head to the driving monk.

"I just want what you want," Miroku said with a smile, though he didn't take his eyes off the road as the light turned green.

"Well I want you to choose," Sango said.

"Well I want what you want, so you choose," Miroku said, flirting slightly.

'_This could take a while,' _Sango thought.

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to the mall," Koga complained as he made a turn.

"Oh come on, Koga," Ayame huffed. "We need a birthday gift for Rin!"

"We?" Koga asked.

"Well I was thinking of a combined gift between the two of us," Ayame said with a shrug.

"And you didn't get it earlier?" Koga asked, his eye twitching.

"No, I was hoping you'd go with me, but whenever I say we should go to the mall, you find out that you're 'busy,'"

'_Well that's because I hate going to the mall,' _Koga thought as he shivered at the thought.

* * *

…8 PM…

A woman was leaning against the arm of a couch while a man kissed her, one of his knees were in between hers while the other was straddling one of her thighs. The woman's hands lay flat in the middle of his clothes covered chest while the other was on his abs. Just then, a cell phone rang, cutting through the passion filled air.

"Mm, Inuyasha, phone," the woman said huskily as she let him suck on her neck.

"Leave it," Inuyasha said as his hot breath fanned the girl's now wet neck. The person who called the phone hung up, leaving the couple to their actions. Kagome then lifted the leg that was closest to the back of the couch up so her knee was bent and pressed against the half demon's thigh and hip. Feeling a vibrating object in his pocket, Kagome moved her knee away from it as she heard it go off into a ringing frenzy again. Giggling lightly as he moved to kiss under her chin, Kagome moved the hand from his abs and around his hip, digging in his pocket. "I said to leave it," Inuyasha said in a husky voice as he grabbed the hand that was in his pocket and pulled it out. "You're more important," He then kissed her on the lips, making her mind swim in passion.

* * *

"Damn, neither of them are picking up," Ayame growled as she flipped her cell phone shut harshly.

"Not even Inuyasha?" Sango asked, slightly shocked.

"They're probably having sex," Ayame said like it was nothing.

"So we're standing in front of Kagome's front door, but she's at her man's house having sex. Great," Sango said sarcastically.

"And we're supposed to be ready to go soon," Ayame said as she saw Sango shiver from the November wind. "Wait, isn't Keiko home?"

"Yeah, why?" Sango asked, her teeth chattering a little bit.

"She can open the door for us," Ayame said hopefully as she went and rang the door bell. "Keiko! It's me, Ayame! Can you open the door?" the wolf demon yelled at the door. The two women heard a bark from the inside of the priestess's house. Suddenly, a click from the lock on the front door was heard as it was opened.

"_You can come in," _Keiko barked from the inside of the house.

"Come on," Ayame said as she pulled Sango to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Keiko,"

"_No problem," _Keiko barked. _"Where's Kagome?"_

"At Inuyasha's house," Sango said, wrapping her arms around herself. "While I'm freezing my butt off waiting outside the door, I'm sure those two are keeping each other warm,"

"_I see," _Keiko barked softly. _"They've done it here too; I left before it went _that _far though. But I smelt it when I came back,"_

"I swear, those two are like breeding rabbits," Ayame sighed.

"_No, they don't do it so often they'd be considered 'breeding rabbits,'" _Keiko started to say. _"They just do it enough to have people assume when they're alone together, they're… you know," _

"Damn," Ayame whistled. "I wonder if Inuyasha has a good body,"

"Ayame!" Sango chastised. "You have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but we haven't done anything like that," Ayame said before sighing sadly.

"You haven't?" Sango asked.

"There's always something holding him back whenever we get close," Ayame explained.

"Well you don't have to think about Inuyasha like that," Sango said. "He's Kagome's,"

"I know," Ayame said. "Kagome's lucky,"

"Having sex isn't really… um…" Sango stuttered, not sure how to word it.

"No, not that," Ayame said with a shake of her head. "I meant having a guy that really cares about you,"

"_I'm sure Koga cares about you quite a lot," _Keiko piped up.

"I don't know," Ayame said softly. "He's been distant with me,"

"How so?" Sango asked.

"He just seems to be thinking of something else whenever he's with me." Ayame sighed.

* * *

"Why exactly are we going to Inuyasha's house?" Shippo asked as he sat in the back seat of Miroku's car.

"Because, the girls said that it'll be easier to get parking if it's just one car," Miroku explained as he got into the half demon's neighborhood.

"I wonder how many people were actually invited to this thing," Koga grumbled.

"They rented out the VIP room, so probably a lot," the monk said as they crossed through streets to find the house.

"Well we have about half an hour until nine, why are we here so early?" Koga asked.

"Because," Shippo started to say. "We have to get there before the girls so it actually seems like a surprise to Rin,"

"Clever," Koga said sarcastically while leaning his elbow on the door.

"We're here," Miroku announced as he drove into the half demon's driveway. "Shall I get him or does someone else want to go?"

"I think Koga should," Shippo said. "Knowing Inuyasha, he'd want shot gun,"

"I'm not giving up my seat to that mutt," Koga growled.

"Alright, I'll go," Miroku relented as he unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door. _'That's weird, there's barely any light on,' _The monk thought as he looked at the windows of the house. He then got to the front door and rang the door bell. _'Why is his car outside and not in the garage?' _

* * *

"Damn," Inuyasha panted as he lay on top of Kagome, his forearms supporting his weight. Kagome's chest rose up and down harshly as she tried to catch her breath. Looking into each other's eyes, unspoken words were seen through the other's passion and lust.

_RING_

Looking at each other, they thought about who would visit the half demon at the moment. Kagome turned her head and looked at the wall clock.

"Fuck! I have to go!" Kagome yelled as she started to weakly push on Inuyasha's naked chest. Quickly getting off, Inuyasha looked at her in confusion as she gathered her clothes and messily threw them on

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha soothingly said as he also got his pants and put them on.

"I was supposed to meet Sango and Ayame at my-ugh- my house half an hour ago!" Kagome said as she tripped over slightly while putting on her high heels.

"At least fix yourself first," Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her frantically try and find her purse. He then walked up to her and grabbed her arms, keeping her still as he combed a hand through her hair.

"I'm borrowing this," Kagome said as she grabbed something off the coffee table. The priestess then ran through the house and to the front door, forgetting about the person who just rang the door bell. "Bye!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called but was too late. She flung open the door and came face to face with a confused looking monk.

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped before softly screaming in the back of her throat, thinking about how she must look right now. "I got to go!" She then bolted out the door without a thought and opened the half demon's car with his key.

"Damn woman," Inuyasha mumbled as he got to the door, only to see the monk. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing without a shirt on?" Miroku asked, not taking his eyes off of Kagome as she drove away in Inuyasha's car. "Never mind, I have a good enough guess."

"Keh," Inuyasha growled while lightly blushing.

"I can also guess why there was barely any light in your house and why your car was outside. You were waiting to drop off Kagome, but you know," Miroku said lecherously.

"Shut it, monk!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the monk over the head.

"Ow," Miroku groaned as he tended to the bump on his head. "Well obviously you aren't ready to go,"

"Go?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting what today was supposed to be.

"To the surprise party," Miroku said as if it were obvious, though it was.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said, things straightening up in his mind. "I'll be done in five minutes," He said before bolting up the stairs.

"What happened?" Shippo asked as he came up next to the monk.

"Inuyasha and Kagome just finished having-" Miroku said but was cut off.

"Damn, it reeks of it in there, no need to announce it to the world," Koga complained as he stood in front of the open door. _'Kagome… the girl who I let go.' _He thought. _'You let that mutt touch you like that?' _He growled in his mind while glaring at the inside of the house.

* * *

"Damn, where is that girl?" Sango said as she looked at the wall clock for what seemed like the millionth time.

"She's forty-five minutes late to her own house," Ayame sighed as she leaned back in Kagome's love seat.

"_Look, a car just pulled up the driveway," _Keiko announced as her two tails wagged, hoping to see her master.

"Is it her?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"It's Inuyasha's car," Sango noticed as she looked out the window. "Kagome's driving,"

"Inuyasha didn't come with her?" Ayame asked, finally getting off the love seat and towards the window. Just then, the front door was burst open and Kagome ran through it.

"Sorry, I'll be ready in five minutes, tops!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs, leaving the front door open.

"Stupid," Sango joked as she went and closed the door softly.

"Good thing we got an outfit for her two wear and put it out," Ayame said.

"_You're acting like her mothers," _Keiko barked softly as she sat.

"Come on, we should go help her with her hair," Sango said as she started up the stairs.

"And make-up," Ayame added, following the demon slayer.

'They might actually make it in time,' Keiko thought as she looked at the clock. 8:50 PM. _'Or maybe not,' _

* * *

Rin sighed as she looked at her watch. 9:02 PM. The gun's woman flopped onto her couch as she drifted off in thought. She wore a dress that had denim looking strapless bodice and three tiers of chiffon ruffles decorating the skirt, and to top off the dress, she had a three inch belt around her waist and a sweater shrug.

'_They're late,' _She thought.

* * *

Kagome fumbled as she put on four inch heels while Sango straightened her hair and Ayame put some blush on her face.

"There, you're good to go," Sango said as she and the wolf demon looked at their work. The priestess wore dark denim skinny jeans, and a tank top that had a hot pink stripe down the middle while the middle was cut into strings that went from left to right, going all the way down to the bottom. To cover her arms, she wore a grey cardigan.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said.

"Wait, why don't you go in Inuyasha's car?" Ayame suggested.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"That way, I can stall Rin a little bit before you get there. We were supposed to drop you guys off before I picked her up, remember?" Ayame said.

"Alright," Kagome nodded.

"Besides, this way you can return his car to him," Ayame joked. Laughing dryly at her friend, Kagome ran down the stairs, her purse in her hand while her phone was in her back pockets.

"You run real well with four inch heels on," Sango said light heartedly.

"So I've been told," Kagome said. "Ayame, come on,"

"Coming," Ayame said as she followed them with Keiko on her heels.

"Keiko, you're coming with me," Kagome said as she reached for Inuyasha's car keys and her own house keys. The girls then rushed out the door and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Inuyasha asked.

"They said the VIP room of this club," Miroku said as he parked and looked at the crowded club. "All we need to get in are our driver licenses."

"If you say so," Shippo said. The boys then got out of the car and walked to the bouncer, showing him ID. The bouncer, a overly muscular man, looked at the list of VIP's and looked up each name.

"Go in," He said in a deep voice while opening up the door for them. Nodding in thanks, the four made their way to the back where the VIP room was. Music was blaring from wall to wall as they opened the door to the room.

* * *

"How fast do you think this can go?" Sango asked as she looked at the built in clock in Inuyasha's car. 9:15 PM.

"I don't know, care to find out?" Kagome asked deviously.

"Go for it," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome floored on the gas, flinging the car forward. In record time, the girls made it to the club and parked. They then got out and walked into the club after checking in with the bouncer. The priestess and demon slayer then ran to the back and was greeted by everyone they invited.

"There you are," a voice said behind Sango as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Miroku," Sango said.

"What was the hold up?" The monk asked.

"Kagome had a little… escapade earlier and came home late." Sango said, making it vague, not knowing he already knew. Kagome, who was standing next to the demon slayer, blushed ten times the normal color of her cheeks.

"He um… He knows," Kagome whispered as she turned her back to the couple.

"Oh," Sango whispered as she looked from her friend to her new boyfriend.

"You're here," another voice said as they walked up and kissed the priestess on the forehead.

"Hi," Kagome said, a little shyly.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he put his hands on her upper arms. He then noticed how flush her cheeks looked and cocked his head. _'It's not like that was our first time.' _He thought. _'Maybe because Miroku caught us this time?' _He then looked at the monk and saw him ginning lecherously at him. _'Definitely because of Miroku,' _He growled in his mind.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. I-I'm f-fine," Kagome stuttered as she laughed nervously. Sighing, the half demon leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, making it linger.

"Don't worry about Miroku, you know he's a pervert," Inuyasha whispered against her lips. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding.

"Hey, where's Rin?" Shippo asked as he came over with the male wolf demon.

"And Ayame?" Koga asked, feeling nauseous after witnessing Inuyasha kiss the priestess. _'What's wrong with me? Don't tell me I'm jealous of the mutt,' _He thought.

"Ayame went to pick up Rin," Sango said, noticing that the half demon and Kagome were having their own whispered conversation. "They should get here any minute," Just then, clapping and shouts of 'happy birthday' cascaded through the room. "Or right now," Sango said as she began to clap. At the door, Ayame stood with Rin beside her, looking shocked, even though half of the surprise shown on her face was forced and fake.

"Happy Birthday, Rin," Sango and Kagome said as their dear friend walked to them. Giving each girl a hug, Rin laughed happily.

"Thanks so much for this, guys," Rin said tearfully.

"Happy Birthday, Rin," Shippo said as he kissed her on the lips for the world to see. Whistles were heard throughout the crowd, making the couple blush lightly as they parted.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" Ayame yelled as the music started blaring full blast.

"Wait, Ayame, what about you know who doing you know what with _him_?" Sango asked in a whisper to the female wolf demon. Miroku raised an eyebrow in confusion while still having his chin on the demon slayer's shoulder.

"I got it covered," Ayame said as she winked at the demon slayer.

"Before that, dance with me, Sango?" Miroku asked from her shoulder.

"Sure," Sango said as she started walking towards the dance floor.

"Koga, can we dance?" Ayame asked, turning her body to him. She then noticed that the wolf demon was looking away from her. Ayame looked towards what he was staring at and found her best friend talking to her boyfriend. "Koga, what are you looking at?" She asked, though knowing exactly who he was staring at.

"Uh, nothing," Koga said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "What did you say before?"

"Um… you know what, never mind," Ayame said with a gentle shake of her head. "I'm going to go find someone," With that, she weaved through the crowd, leaving a bewildered male wolf demon.

'_I'm sorry Ayame,' _Koga thought as he stared after her before turning his attention back to the person he was looking at before. He found that she was laughing and playfully hitting her boyfriend in the chest, this angered the wolf demon. _'My feelings for Kagome have returned,' _

* * *

"Enjoying your party?" Shippo whispered in Rin's ear as they swayed to the music.

"A lot," Rin answered as she looked around her and found an old friend from high school.

"Hi, Rin," a male said as he smiled charmingly at the girl.

"Kiyoshi!" Rin said happily as she turned and hugged her friend, leaving Shippo in the dust.

"Hey," the male, Kiyoshi, said as he laughed while hugging her back. The man had short black hair and the lightest green eyes a demon could have. He also had pointed ears, like an elf, accompanied by fangs and claws.

'_A cat demon,' _Shippo thought as he studied that man.

"Happy Birthday," Kiyoshi said while Rin took a step back, he kept his hands around her waist for a moment longer, and taking in her new body since he's last saw her. "You grew up,"

"I guess," Rin said, a light blush brushing across her cheeks. "Kagome will be so happy to see you,"

"Ayame and Sango told me to wait to see her," Kiyoshi said with a wink to the girl. "A little surprise for you and her,"

"Me?" Rin asked as she cocked her head.

"You'll see," Kiyoshi said. "I haven't seen you four since you graduated early out of college,"

"Yeah," Rin said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand. "You can find us all in the Nayamashii Suterusu building though, if you ever want to visit,"

"All of you?" the cat demon asked. "Lucky you, girls,"

"I guess," Rin said with a bright smile. Tuning in, the cat demon and guns woman heard a suppressed growl behind the woman. Rin turned around and saw her boyfriend's turned body, not wanting to watch the scene before him. "Oh, Kiyoshi, this is Shippo, my boyfriend. Shippo, this is Kiyoshi, Kagome's best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Kiyoshi said, finally letting go of the woman's waist and bowing to the fox demon in greeting.

"Likewise," Shippo said, finally turning his own green eyes to the cat demon. "Kagome's best friend? I thought that was you girls?"

"Well, it was a weird situation," Rin started to say.

"Kagome would bounce back and forth between the four of us, but then later, I left my own group of friends to hang around these lunatics," Kiyoshi said light heartedly as he ruffled Rin's hair.

"Hey," Rin said, annoyed, and fixing her hair.

"I see," Shippo said with a nod.

"There you are," A female voice said next to the group.

"Ayame, long time no see," Kiyoshi said with a kind smile.

'_Wow, three people with green eyes. You don't see that every day,' _Rin thought as she looked at each person's eyes. _'They all are demons though.' _

"It's good to see you too," Ayame said, a bit sarcastically as she went and hugged the man. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, you?" Kiyoshi asked, letting her go.

"Pretty good," Ayame said before a mischievous tint flowed through her eyes. "Ready?"

"Uh, I guess," Kiyoshi said with a shrug.

'_Must be that surprise,' _Shippo thought.

"For what?" Rin asked.

"You'll see," Ayame winked. "Come with us," With that, the group of four walked to the back, where they knew the person they were looking for was. On their way, they bumped into the demon slayer and monk dancing.

"Kiyoshi," Sango gasped as she stopped dancing and went to the cat demon and lightly hugged him. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages,"

"That's because you haven't," Kiyoshi joked as he let her step away from the embrace. "But I've been good, yourself?"

"Good," Sango said with a nod when she noticed Ayame. "Is it time?"

"Yeah," Ayame said with a bright smile.

"Alright," Sango said as she took the monk's hand. "Oh, Kiyoshi, this is Miroku. Miroku this is Kiyoshi, our old friend,"

"Nice to meet you," Kiyoshi said politely.

"You too," Miroku said.

"Come on, I can't wait," Sango said excitedly as they weaved their way through the familiar crowd of people they invited. Shouts of happy birthdays were thrown their way as people noticed the guns woman following them.

"What are we doing?" Rin asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Be patient, will you?" Ayame complained jokingly. Rin harrumphed lightly but then felt a hand gripping her own. Looking up, Rin saw the cat demon smiling at her.

"They'll tell you soon enough," Kiyoshi said, missing the growl coming from the fox demon next to him. As quick as the contact was, Kiyoshi let go of Rin's hand and had his mind focused on something else. More like someone else.

"There they are," Ayame said, relieved.

'_Who's the man with silver hair and dog ears?' _Kiyoshi thought as he saw the couple talking and joking around with each other.

"Kagome," Sango called. Turning around, the priestess nearly jumped in shock as she saw a familiar black haired, green eyed cat demon.

"Kiyoshi!" Kagome yelled, breaking away from the half demon and flung her arms around Kiyoshi's neck.

"H-hey," Kiyoshi said as he got the air knocked out of him. "Good to see you to, lover," With the last sentence spoken, Miroku and Shippo froze as they waited to see Inuyasha's reaction.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since forever," Kagome sighed happily as she put her high heel clad feet on the ground with her arms still around his neck.

"You just had to be too smart and graduate early," Kiyoshi joked while scrunching up his face.

"Well you just had to… um…" Kagome said, dying on her retort.

"Be _normal_?" Kiyoshi joked again.

"I so hate you," Kagome said with a grin. Hearing a growl behind her, the priestess abruptly let go of her friend's neck and turned around sharply. "Inuyasha," she chastised.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his head away. _'Lover? What does that damn cat mean?' _He thought furiously.

"Um," Kiyoshi cut in, feeling the tension rise. "I'm Kiyoshi, nice to meet you," He said as he lightly bowed. The half demon only gave a side glance to the cat demon, not saying anything.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded again. "Don't be rude,"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Kiyoshi said. "It's okay,"

"But-" Kagome started to say.

"Anyways," Sango cut in, not wanting a fight. "What about it, Kiyoshi, ready?"

"For what?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_You_ are going to perform you dirty dancing skills," Ayame said with a smirk.

"W…what do you mean?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"You're hobby, besides sports, during high school." Sango said with a grin.

"Oh please, Kagome? You never did show anyone when we were in school?" Rin begged. "I know you're amazing at it, Kiyoshi said so,"

"You just had to open your big mouth," Kagome grumbled to the cat demon.

"Only telling the truth, love," He said with a grin while placing a kiss to her temple, shocking the monk and fox demon while it infuriated the half demon.

"Your dance dress and shoes are in the back room," Sango said.

"Only it's because it's your birthday, Rin," Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks!" Rin said excitedly as she hugged the priestess before pushing her and Kiyoshi to the back room to change clothes, not together of course. "Go!"

"Alright, alright," Kiyoshi said as he took the priestess's hand.

"Oh, wait," Kagome said as she jogged up to the half demon and kissed him lightly on the lips. Not feeling him respond, Kagome pulled back before looking at him curiously. "Inuyasha?"

"Do whatever you have to," Inuyasha said stoically and out of character. Kiyoshi grabbed her hand again.

"I'll be back," Kagome said hesitantly as she followed the cat demon's lead.

"What's up with those two?" Shippo asked once they were out of site.

"Well they were best friends during high school and some during college before she graduated," Ayame said.

"You could say they were friends with _benefits, _if you know what I mean," Sango added.

"Always there for each other, no matter what," Rin said dreamily. The men blinked at the girls before hearing one of them growl.

"Why the hell does he call her 'lover' or 'love?'" Inuyasha growled.

"A nickname he gave her when they were joking around one day after… um, something," Ayame said before catching herself.

"After what?" Inuyasha growled louder.

"Nothing serious, Inuyasha," Sango reassured. "Maybe Kagome should tell you,"

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed. "It doesn't bother me," he lied.

'_Sure it doesn't,' _Shippo and Miroku thought, knowing the half demon better than the females.

"Where's Koga?" Shippo asked.

"He's somewhere," Ayame said bitterly before hearing the music stop.

"Hi, everyone," Kiyoshi said from the small stage that was set up. "This dance is your birthday present, Rin, enjoy it," He said smiling as he told the DJ what song to play, and then jumping down the small stage and into the dance floor where the people parted a circle around a girl waiting for her partner. Kagome stood in red high heels and a dress that fitted her until just below her ass where the dress then flowed down to the middle of her calf. Kiyoshi wore a black tuxedo as he stepped up behind her and took his place.

"Remember our routine?" Kagome asked quietly.

"How can I forget?" Kiyoshi asked with a smirk. "You certainly know how to move your body in that,"

"Shut it," Kagome said playfully as the music started. Standing next to her, Kiyoshi had one arm around her waist while their heads turned to each other, nose almost touching. Kagome had the flowing part of her dress scrunched up in her hands, slightly lifting it where her hands were just below her hip bones. _'I hope Inuyasha doesn't kill me for this.' _She thought as she moved her shoulders in circles to the beat of the music.

A new verse of the music started and the priestess lifted up her right arm straight into the air, quickly followed by the arm that was around her waist. Kiyoshi then took her hand and spun her away from him before pulling her body back, spinning again. She then put one leg around his hip and her calf to his ass while he held her around the waist and tipped her upper body so her neck and chest were bared. Going with the music Kiyoshi had one hand supporting her lower back while the other ran down from her neck, to the middle of her chest, and down her thigh that was still around his hip. Kagome then kicked the leg that was around him and placed it on the floor.

The couple was watched intently by the awed audience and furious half demon.

Kiyoshi then spun her again and moved in a wide circle, just skimming the crowd that was around them. He let one hand drop while his left hand was on her shoulder, leading her to him. A blast in the music made the couple stop and push their bodies together, doing a body roll against each other while Kagome's arms were around his neck and one of his hands were on the small of her back. Kagome looked away and ran her hand down the middle of his chest while he lifted his free arm to follow her hand's path. The cat demon grabbed her hand and lifted it up in the air to spin her before pulling her back to him and dipping her upper body twice with the beat of the music, not lifting her legs off the ground.

Kagome then lifted her body back up and jumped away from him, dancing with her back to him about two feet away. Moving her shoulders, chest, and hips to the music, he moved as she moved, he was stepping back as her back came closer to him. Kagome then popped her chest and hips while Kiyoshi danced next to her. Shimmying, Kagome had her hand taken and pulled back to the demon. The priestess was then dipped and pulled back up slowly. The two did circles around each other as their hands roamed.

The cat demon's hand then skimmed the priestess's butt. Noticing the move, the golden eyed half demon growled even louder as the monk and fox demon held him back from murdering the boy. Ayame, Rin, and Sango looked at each other then at Inuyasha, hoping that Kagome would know what to do later.

The priestess was spun and her back was against Kiyoshi's chest, moving her hips against his sexually as his hands were low on her hips and her hands covering his. Another blast in the music sounded and Kagome bent so her legs were straight and her back was parallel to the floor briefly before getting up to a normal stance. Stepping away then back, Kagome got pulled to him, back against chest again. Kagome moved her body quickly in small motions while the cat demon's hands went from her shoulders and down her sides as he slid down, rubbing against her then getting back up and spinning her so she faced him. The two then parted and danced two feet away from each other before the priestess put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Kiyoshi smirked and put a hand on her wrist then one on her waist.

Many moves later, Kagome was pulled into him, her shoulder to his chest as she turned her head to him. Kiyoshi leaned in and kissed her passionately before the music blasted a new note again. Kagome was spun away then towards him, and falling into his body, not supporting her weight at all. Kiyoshi put a hand flat on her back then one on her hip as he dragged her backwards then spinning her, her feet off the ground. With the final beat of the song, Kagome was placed on her feet and was dipped back.

* * *

"Now?"

"Now,"

* * *

**Join my new Facebook group! **

**Search for me, Meerkatluvr Seveneight-Nine [Yes, Seveneight-Nine is the last name for private purposes] Or search for the group under Entertainment & Arts – Book & Literature! Or just type in the name of the story into a group search. Either way, please join! I'll keep updates on what's going with the story and tell you when my next update is likely to be!**

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I hope that made up for the three week absence ^^;**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Crash the Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Crash the Party

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Kagome suggested as she looked at the cat demon beside her.

"Yeah," Kiyoshi said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the back of the VIP room.

"Kagome, that was great! Thanks so much," Rin yelled excitedly as she ran and hugged the girl.

"Remember, I'm never doing that again," Kagome giggled as she hugged the guns woman back. Kiyoshi stared happily at the hugging women.

"Aw, come on, Kagome, I'm your partner. Don't say we'll never dance together again," Kiyoshi pouted playfully. Kagome laughed as she let go of the birthday girl.

"Right, right," Kagome said as she waved him off with her hand. The priestess then turned towards her boyfriend. "Hey, how'd you like the show?"

"Some show," Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Sango looked worriedly at each other before facing the couple.

"You know, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he turned his back to the girl and crossed his arms. "Why don't you go back with your old boyfriend and save me the trouble." With that, he walked away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Kiyoshi offered. "He obviously thinks we use to date, which we didn't,"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't think he would get that way if we planned this," Ayame pleaded.

"Kagome," Sango said sympathetically.

"You alright?" Rin asked as she saw the priestess just stand there.

"I'll go," Kagome said finally as she ran through the crowd. "Inuyasha, wait," She said as she saw him go out the back door. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she burst out into the night air.

"What?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"You've got it all wrong,"

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her."Then tell me, what part of kissing that cat demon did I not understand? What part of my _girlfriend _rubbing against another man should I be okay with?" He seethed.

"It's a dance, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, dejectedly. "We learned the routine when we were younger. He's my old dance partner,"

"Because that little explanation just makes _everything _okay, doesn't it?" He asked bitterly. "I've had just about enough of your crap, Kagome. You always accuse me of things, and now I see you kissing _him_ with no regret,"

"Oh, you think I _wanted _to kiss him?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. "It's part of the routine,"

"I'm sure his girlfriend will be thrilled to hear that," Inuyasha scoffed. "He doesn't seem like he would have a girlfriend and go behind her back to kiss another woman. Damn, Kagome, I thought you were different,"

"You're not getting this," Kagome nearly yelled. "He has a girlfriend!"

"Oh, really? Then I'm sure she's so happy to hear that her boyfriend just kissed his ex!"

"He's not my ex!" Kagome yelled as she stepped closer, her heels clicking on the cement ground of the alley behind the club.

"Then what is he?"

"He was my best friend in high school and college," Kagome sighed. "Like a friend with benefits,"

"Oh? So he calls you lover because whenever either of you are stressed you just have sex with each other?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around. "Some common whore you are, Kagome,"

"Fuck you, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "We never went as far as sex! How can you say that to me?"

"You sure act like one!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"He called me his lover as a joke. We were at this make out party and we saw this couple having sex, so we joked about how drunk they were," Kagome explained with anger. "The farthest we've ever gone is making out,"

"So today you're rekindling that bond of yours," Inuyasha said coldly with a glare.

"No, today was for Rin's birthday," Kagome argued. "She's asked me to dance for years and I haven't done it."

"Why now, then?"

"Now?" Kagome asked incredulously. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know you have a boyfriend, _me_, and you just go and kiss him," Inuyasha growled. "Unless I'm not that important to you,"

"No, I chose to do it in front of you because I thought you would be the one boyfriend that would trust me enough to know I wouldn't do it unless it was necessary," Kagome said as she put her arms out in exasperation. "But I guess I was wrong to think that,"

"I guess I was wrong to trust you, too," Inuyasha growled out without realizing it. "Watch out!" He yelled as he leaped over her and used his body as a shield. A blast suddenly engulfed the darkness of the alley as the half demon's back was burned. The couple was flung forward into the building, crashing through the brick wall and into a plaster wall then dropped into a storage room of the club. Screams filled the air as the couple lay still on the floor.

"Everyone run!" Miroku yelled as he rushed everyone in the club to the exit. "Koga, Shippo, help me out here!"

"Right," Shippo said as he went and found the wolf demon then started to rush everyone out.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Ayame yelled as she looked at the couple who lay unconscious is the storage room then out through the hole they made in the wall.

"What the hell happened to them?" Sango asked as she waited in anticipation to attack whatever attacked her friends.

"Guys, something's coming," Rin said shakily as she watched a silhouette jump down from the roof of the building next to the club.

"We don't have our gear with us," Shippo said as he came back.

"Is everyone out?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Koga answered as he ran up to them.

* * *

Blood dripped from the side of their faces as gashes filled over with the thick liquid. Blinking his eyes open, the half demon gently put his hands on the ground and lifted himself off of the unconscious girl. Inuyasha then put a hand to his forehead and found a trail of blood going down the side of his head.

'_Damn,' _Inuyasha groaned in his mind before looking down at the girl below him. _'Kagome. She took the impact of the walls.' _He thought worriedly as he steadied his weight onto his knees. The half demon then put his hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her head, only to feel hot liquid cover it instantly. _'Shit, her head's worst than I hoped. We went through a brick wall, I guess it's a miracle her head wasn't cracked open,' _He thought as he gently put the priestess's head back against the wall and got off of her. "I'll come back for you, I promise," He said softly as he jumped through the hole their bodies made through the wall.

"What do you want?" Miroku yelled as he stood in a battle stance.

"Me?" A feminine voice asked. "I want your death so I can have my love back,"

"Do you think you girls can go get your weapons while we hold her back" Shippo asked in a whisper.

"We have weapons," Rin reassured with a smirk.

"Kaede always said to be prepared," Sango said as she took out a hidden dagger from her thigh. Rin then took out a gun from her thigh while Ayame always had her demonic leaves at the snap of her fingers.

"Clever," Koga said as he got ready to sharpen his claws.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he came out of hole in the wall. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh good, you're okay," Kikyo said with a grin. "I hope that girl is dead from that blast,"

"Far from it," Inuyasha growled as he readied his claws. "What the hell do you want?" He asked again.

"For you to realize I'm the only one for you," Kikyo said smugly as she put the laser on her shoulder. "That girl is too weak and pathetic,"

"We'll see who's weak," Sango said as she aimed the dagger at the enemy and ran forward.

"Damn," Kikyo mumbled as she leaped backwards to avoid the blow.

"Who sent you here?" Miroku asked.

"Why, Naraku of course," Kikyo said smugly. "Now, Inuyasha,"

"What?" Inuyasha growled as he kept his body in between the storage room and the deranged woman.

"It's either you come with me," Kikyo said sweetly before pointing the laser towards the middle of the group. "Or I blow up each and every one of your little friends."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "You wouldn't,"

"Try me," Kikyo said with a smug look. "Besides, why wouldn't you want to come with me? Didn't you once say you loved me?"

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked at the enemy then at the half demon.

"Is that true?" Ayame asked.

"And weren't you going to propose to me?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Tell me she's lying," Rin whispered.

"She's not," Shippo whispered.

"We know exactly what happened between the two of them," Miroku whispered to them. The half demon growled loudly as he readied his claws.

"That was a long time ago," Inuyasha hissed. "I'm not crazy anymore," He then lunged at the girl and slashed her across the face. "I usually don't hit women,"

"Beg to differ," Sango said as she remembered their match in Hokkaido.

"Not now," Inuyasha hissed at the demon slayer.

"Damn you, Inuyasha! You would hit your wife?" Kikyo asked as she clutched her bleeding cheek.

"No, I wouldn't hit my wife," Inuyasha said calmly. "And you're not my wife,"

"You were going to propose to me!" Kikyo argued.

"Going to," Inuyasha said. "Not anymore,"

"Hey, woman!" Koga yelled. "You're obsessed with mutt face, let it go,"

"And you're obsessed with that woman lying dead in the storage room," A menacing male voice said from the hole in the brick wall. Turning quickly, the group saw a man with long black hair and red eyes.

"First of all, she's not dead," Inuyasha hissed. "And secondly, what the hell do you mean?"

"That poor wolf has been head over heels for that girl," the man said.

"Shut up, Naraku!" Koga yelled.

"You don't want your little girlfriend to know?" Naraku asked. Ayame fisted her hands tightly, listening to the evil half demon.

"I think there's too much talking going on," Kikyo said as she charged up her laser. Once the laser was ready to fire, the group of agents got ready to scatter and dodge. "Don't you think, Naraku?"

"Yes, I do believe so," Naraku said with a smirk as he transformed his body. Tentacles came from under the man as he grew to fifteen feet high. Kikyo blasted her laser at the group of agents while they were preoccupied with watching Naraku transform. Screams were heard as the group was blasted backwards towards the wall, all landing harshly.

"Now, Inuyasha, come with me or they all die," Kikyo said as she blasted at them again. Naraku slipped towards the group of agents and held each one with a tentacle.

"Damn it!" Koga yelled.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as he tried to burn his way out of the grip.

"Let us go!" Rin yelled as she kicked and punched at the rugged surface of the appendage. Ayame stabbed her demonic leaves into it while Sango tried slashing at it with her dagger.

"So, Inuyasha, which will it be?" Kikyo asked as she turned her attention towards the seething half demon.

"Like hell I'll go with you," Inuyasha growled as he lunged at her. Slashing with his claws, Inuyasha moved towards her as she moved back.

"Damn you," Kikyo growled again as she sent the laser towards him. Inuyasha growled in pain as he was launched into a wall, head first. Regaining his composure, Inuyasha put a hand to the back of his head and felt the same warm liquid he felt on Kagome.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha growled as he went after the woman again, ignoring the pain of his injured head.

"If you go with me," Kikyo hissed back as she side stepped him. Just then, a large tentacle came crashing down on the two fighting. Screaming, Kikyo was hit in the back while Inuyasha was hit in his chest, sending them both flying towards the wall. "Naraku, why?" Kikyo asked in a strained voice while the ceiling collapsed on them.

"Fuck," Inuyasha growled as his head was pounded against the roof of the first floor, then the tiles of the floor of the second floor. He then shakily got up and out of the rubbish.

"Still alive, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with a smirk. Coughing, the half demon spit up some blood as his vision began to blur.

"Inuyasha!" The group of agents yelled worriedly as they struggled harder to get free.

"You're old girlfriend sure didn't seem to make it," Naraku said smugly.

"You used her," Inuyasha panted out as it got harder for him to breathe.

"Does that bother you?" Naraku asked as he squeezed his captives harder.

"Feh," The dog half demon said half heartedly before coughing some more. "Don't think I still care for her,"

"But you care for the bitch lying in that room," Naraku said as he lunged a tentacle towards the storage room.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he launched his own body in the way.

"Inuyasha!" a few agents yelled in shock while the others gasped. The half demon's body was hit full force by the appendage, getting sent back into the storage room.

"Damn it," Inuyasha groaned in pain as his head throbbed. Looking next to him, he saw the priestess laying peacefully in unconsciousness with blood dripping from the wall that was coming from her head. "Kagome," He whispered before his eyes blacked out.

"No, stop!" Rin yelled as tears started to run down her cheek. She then took her gun and shot at the dark half demon's temple.

"Don't you dare," Koga growled as his newfound anger grew his claws, slashing the tentacle that held him to pieces.

"What did they ever do to you?" Sango asked as she tried, once again, to cut her way through the tentacle. Miroku mumbled a spell while one of his hands was in front of his chest. Finishing the spiritual spell, the tentacle turned to dust and the monk was dropped.

"You'll have to get through us to get to them," Miroku said once he got to his feet. Ayame growled as she used her claws to rip her way out and help the other two females. Gun shots were heard as Rin fired at the enemy's head.

"I'll kill all of you," Naraku said as he grew his tentacles again. "That's a promise,"

"Just you try it," Shippo growled as he flexed his claws.

"My pleasure," Naraku said as he launched his tentacles at the group. The appendages turned sharp, like a knife, as they headed towards each of their hearts. Just then, a blast of light shot out and hit Naraku's body, sending him towards the brick wall.

"Kagome," Sango whispered as she recognized the spiritual energy.

"She's awake?" Miroku asked, shocked.

"Don't underestimate her," Ayame said. "She can handle a lot more than you think,"

"No, Naraku," Kagome said in a soft but dark voice. "It's my pleasure to kill you,"

"You're supposed to be dead," Naraku growled as he got up.

"And you were suppose to be smothered when you were born," Kagome said as she turned her eyes to the dead woman against the wall, covered in debris. "Killed your assistant, I see,"

"Pathetic woman," Naraku hissed before sending off more of his tentacles towards the priestess.

"Can't you do anything other than send these stupid things at us?" Kagome asked calmly as she dodged.

"Of course," Naraku smirked as he released miasma from his body.

"Miroku, make a barrier!" Kagome yelled as she made a different barrier around the storage room.

"Right," Miroku answered as he placed one around the agents.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he saw the girl get surrounded by the purple miasma.

"No, Kagome!" Ayame, Sango, and Rin yelled.

"Get inside the barrier!" Shippo yelled at her. Naraku laughed darkly as he engulfed the club in his poisonous gas.

"Pathetic," Naraku laughed. "You protect that half breed and put your own life in danger. Weren't you just fighting with him? And what about that blood that's pouring out of your head?"

"Miroku," Sango whispered worriedly. "If this miasma get's into her wound,"

"I know," Miroku whispered back as he watched the scene while keeping the barrier up.

"You have no idea what I'll do," Kagome said through the miasma as light penetrated the purple air. In less than a minute, the entire club was filled with a clear light, purifying the miasma.

"Damn you, girl," Naraku hissed.

"Go to hell," Kagome whispered as she shot one last beam at the half demon. Screaming, Naraku dissipated into dust, leaving behind a wooden doll. "Damn, it was a puppet," She whispered before falling to her knees and fainting.

"Kagome!" The group of agents yelled worriedly as they rushed over.

"Go to Inuyasha," Ayame said to the men as the girl's looked after the priestess.

"Right," Koga answered as he led the way into the storage room.

"I'll get Kaede," Sango said as she took out her phone.

Inside the storage room, the group of men carefully took the half demon's body and laid him on the ground while inspecting his injuries. Most of the blood coming out of the man was centered on his head, causing concern to the group.

"Someone get Sesshomaru to bring an ambulance or something," Shippo said as he gently moved Inuyasha's hair out of the way and looked at the wound. "There's glass in his head,"

"Damn mutt," Koga growled. "Get's himself in too much trouble,"

* * *

…Two Days Later…

"Sorry about your birthday party," Kagome said apologetically as she sat on a hospital bed.

"Don't worry about it," Rin said as she put an arm around the priestess. "As long as you're okay,"

"Thanks," Kagome said as she side hugged the guns woman.

"How are those stitches in your head treating you?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"Awesome," Kagome said sarcastically as she hopped off the bed and took a step towards the demon slayer. "Why don't I give you a cut to your head and you can join the party?"

"I'll pass, thanks," Sango said as she laughed.

"Did Kaede let you have the week off to recover?" Ayame asked.

"Yep," Kagome said happily as she hopped back onto the bed. "All I got to do is come in for this check up then I can go,"

"Are you visiting Inuyasha?" Rin said in a cautious tone.

"I don't know if he wants me there," Kagome said, losing her happiness.

"He's in a coma, I doubt he's going to notice," Ayame said bluntly.

"He is?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Maybe you should go help him," Sango said. "Combining your spiritual power with his demon blood to heal makes him wake up faster,"

"Maybe," Kagome said in a far off voice.

"Alright, Kagome," a kind voice said as the door to the room opened. "Let's see how you're healing,"

"Hi, Dr. Hanako," Kagome said.

"Hey, we should get back to work," Sango said as she checked the wall clock.

"We'll drop by your house later, okay?" Rin said reassuringly as she and the others left.

"Don't stress yourself out," Ayame said as she waved.

"Bye," Kagome said softly as her friends left the room.

"So, does everything feel alright? No pain, dizziness?" Dr. Hanako asked.

"No, I'm okay," Kagome answered.

* * *

"Is he doing any better?" Shippo asked as he, Miroku, and Koga walked to the elevator.

"Still in his coma," Miroku answered.

"Pathetic mutt, I would be in and out of that coma in one night, tops," Koga scoffed.

"What do you have against him?" Shippo asked suddenly. "Ever since Rin's birthday party you've been really cold towards him,"

"Why are you even defending him?" the wolf demon asked.

"What? Are you jealous of him?" Miroku asked. "So we saw him and Kagome finish having sex, don't tell me you're hung over your high school girlfriend?"

"Who said I was?" Koga growled.

"Let's see," Shippo said. "There's Ayame, us, then there's Naraku,"

"Shut up!" Koga yelled.

"I can't believe Ayame is still your girlfriend," Shippo growled. "When was the last time you saw her, anyways?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Koga asked.

"Because you shouldn't treat women that way," Miroku said as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Kagome's moved on, why can't you?" Shippo asked. "Besides, weren't you the one to break up with her?"

"Shut up!" Koga yelled again.

"Break up with Ayame and we'll consider it," Miroku said calmly as he stepped into the elevator.

"Believe it or not, she's happy with Inuyasha," Shippo said as he followed the monk. "It would be mean of you to ruin that for her,"

"If you really 'love' her, as you claim, then you'd want her to be happy," Miroku explained. Koga silently stepped into the elevator next, listening to his friends.

* * *

_Dream-like State_

'_Where am I?' Inuyasha thought as he floated in darkness. 'I can use all my senses except my eyesight, and I can't move my body,'_

"Hey, Inuyasha," A feminine voice said from a few feet away.

'_Kagome?' Inuyasha said in his mind as he strained to hear the girl's footsteps._

"I… um… hope you're doing okay," Kagome said nervously as she stepped towards the hospital bed of the male's fighting league. Silence was her answer as she sat down in a chair. "Look, I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have kissed him,"

'_Damn right you shouldn't have,' Inuyasha growled._

"You probably can't even hear me," Kagome sighed. "Let me at least help you heal,"

'_What do you mean by that?' Inuyasha asked in his mind. He heard her shuffle around before a warm hand encased his._

"This won't hurt," Kagome said as her eyes started to glow with spiritual power, covering the regular color of her eyes. The spiritual power radiated from her hand into the half demon's hand and throughout his body.

* * *

…Another Three Days Later…

"Has she been with him every day?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Rin nodded. "Well Shippo says he's seen her there,"

"Ayame?" Sango asked worriedly as she saw the wolf demon stare into space. "Are you alright?" Silence was her answer.

"Ayame?" Rin said softly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, what?" Ayame asked, getting pulled back from her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ayame said with forced cheerfulness. Rin and Sango raised their eyebrows at the wolf demon.

"Well for one thing," Rin said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "You haven't touched your lunch," She said as she pointed to the food in front of the woman.

"And you've been staring at nothing for a while," Sango added as she took her chopsticks and grabbed a pinch full of noodles before putting them in her mouth.

"I'm just thinking, don't worry about it," Ayame reassured. "So, any news on Kagome?"

"We were just talking about her while you spaced out," Rin said as she placed a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Were you? Sorry," Ayame said softly.

"Well um… She's been hanging around Inuyasha," Sango repeated.

"What's on your mind?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ayame waved off as she hurriedly sipped up her miso soup.

"Does it have something to do with Koga?" Rin asked pointedly as she picked up another piece of sushi with her chopsticks.

"N-no, what makes you think it's about him?" Ayame argued.

"Right," Sango said, doubting her friend.

"Look, we know Kagome isn't going after him," Rin said. "All you got to do is put him in his place,"

"I was going to break up with him," Ayame whispered.

"Oh, you know what?" Sango said, thinking up an idea. "You should break up with him, and then show him what he lost,"

"Or make him extremely jealous," Rin said with a smirk.

* * *

"Swoosh," Miroku sounded as he threw a paper ball into a metal trash bin. "Two points,"

"You look like you've got _a lot _of work done," Shippo said as he walked up to the monk's desk.

"Hey, all my calls are being transferred around the company, I don't have to do anything," Miroku said as he relaxed in his desk chair.

"Then why are you still working?" Shippo asked as he dropped a pile of papers onto the desk.

"To receive these," Miroku answered while sighing and sitting properly.

"Ah," Shippo said, understanding. "I wish I had your job right now,"

"You do have my job, just for a different person," Miroku said as he looked at the new designs for sports equipment that made up the pile of paper.

"I wished I worked for Inuyasha. Koga's being such a pain," The fox demon complained. "I saw Ayame just break up with him and we can all just move on,"

"He's hung over Ayame?"

"No," Shippo groaned as he dropped his elbows onto the desk then placed his head in his hands. "He's hung over Kagome but he's afraid Ayame's going to break up with him,"

"Well why wouldn't she?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly,"

"He needs to get his act together,"

"I've seen Kagome hanging around Inuyasha's infirmary room," Shippo said. "We all can tell just who she has feelings for,"

"I've noticed that too," Miroku said. "Koga's only messing up his own life,"

"I've tried to tell him, but he just doesn't listen." Shippo sighed. "Stubborn wolf,"

"Should we do anything about it?"

"I'm sure our girlfriend's are planning something," Shippo said without a doubt.

"Sango does have a violent streak," Miroku said as he laughed nervously while remembering the many slaps to the cheek he received from the demon slayer.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. "You know, I keep asking in hopes you would answer," She laughed lightly while staring into the serene face of the sleeping half demon. She then sighed sadly as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Alright, here goes nothing," She said as she took his hand in hers and started their daily treatment of spiritual power. _'I'm healing slower because all of my powers are going to you.' _She thought as her eyes glowed ethereally. An hour passed when the priestess heard the door to the room click open.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A female voice said in a scared voice. "Get away from my son!"

"Hands off, priestess," a masculine voice followed. Kagome suddenly found herself pushed back against the wall and lifted up so her feet dangled. The man held her neck in a vice grip as they stared into each other's eyes. The priestess's eyes turned back to their normal chocolate color as blood dripped down the wall from her head.

"Oh, Inuyasha," the woman who opened the door said worriedly as she went over to the half demon's side, cradling his hand. "What has she done to you?"

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Problem Solved Sort of

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Problem Solved – Sort of

Kagome whimpered slightly as she held the wrist of the man that held her up to the wall. The golden color of the man's eyes faded into blue irises while the white of his eyes turned red. The priestess stared at the man's features intently: silver hair, golden eyes, claws, fangs, and blue demon markings.

'_He looks like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,' _Kagome thought as she stopped struggling and let the man hold her neck in a tight vice grip. _'It must be their father. I can't attack,' _She then bent one leg and placed her foot flat on the wall, trying to hold her weight while she was above ground. Kagome tried taking deep breaths but found it harder than she originally thought. Warm blood dripped down from her head and to her back, making its way down the wall to the floor of the infirmary room. A woman wept at the half demon's side as she begged him to be alright. _'I didn't do anything,' _Kagome thought, not being able to find her voice due to the man squeezing her throat.

"Priestess, what did you intend to do to my son? Kill him?" The man holding her neck said hoarsely. Kagome tightened her grip on his wrist, silently telling him that she couldn't speak. "You have enough room to whisper, now talk!"

"I-I didn't do anything," Kagome said in a scratchy voice. _'Damn. Inuyasha, help,' _She thought, almost desperately. _'I don't want to attack.'_

"Liar," The man growled.

* * *

'_Kagome,' Inuyasha whispered in his mind as he felt her hand left his and a new one replaced it. The smell of blood flooded his nose while the sound of a body hitting the wall echoed. 'What's going on? Kagome's blood?' Darkness surrounded his body and eyes while his other senses searched. Two new scents assaulted his nose. 'Mother, father,' _

* * *

"What did you do to him?" The man hissed once again.

"I told you, I was h-helping him," Kagome struggled to say as the demon tightened his grip on her neck. _'At this rate, I have to get myself out of his grasp. Great first impression,' _She thought sarcastically.

"You don't work here," the woman accused as she turned from the half demon to the priestess still hanging against the wall.

"Y-yeah, I don't," Kagome answered while trying to gasp for air.

"Father," a hoarse voice said from behind the group. Whipping their heads around, the concerned parents came face to face with the amber eyes of the half demon. "Let her go,"

"Inuyasha," The man whispered, but didn't let the girl go. "Why? She was putting spiritual powers into your body,"

"She was helping me," Inuyasha answered as he looked over at Kagome then the blood dripping from the wall. "Let her go father, or I'll make you," He hissed. The man gently let Kagome down onto the floor and let go of her neck. The priestess fell to one knee and grabbed her neck with one hand, breathing in deeply and panting.

"She was helping you?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, not taking his eyes off of the girl on the floor. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome panted out, finally able to get her breathing back to normal.

"You're hurt," Inuyasha said as he started to weakly get off the bed.

"N-no," Kagome said instantly as she snapped her head up and stared at Inuyasha. "Stay in bed. You're recovering,"

"Kagome, your head is bleeding," Inuyasha said as he nodded his head towards the wall. The parents of the half demon silently watched the interaction. Turning around, Kagome saw a streak of blood running from a certain point to the floor.

"My stitches probably opened. I'll get them fixed," Kagome said softly.

"What… What happened here?" A new female voice said from the door. The occupants of the infirmary room looked up and saw a woman that was a little taller than average height, with long black hair that was half up and half down, golden eyes, and had all the features of a demon. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked as she rushed over to the bleeding girl on the ground.

"Yuri, do me a favor and bring her to a nurse." Inuyasha said calmly, though he was worried about the priestess.

"Yeah, sure," The girl, Yuri, said as she put an arm around the girl's shoulder and lifted her to her feet. "Come on,"

"Thanks," Kagome said softly as she got up. Once the girls were out of the room, Inuyasha turned his glare to his father.

"Dad, what the hell was that!?" Inuyasha nearly yelled. "You hurt her!"

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't hurting you?" The man asked. "Her eyes were glowing and spiritual power was going into you,"

"Inuyasha, calm down," The woman said calmly as she laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into the bed. "You'll wear yourself out,"

"And you, mom," Inuyasha continued. "You let him just try to kill someone like that?"

"Inuyasha," His mother sighed.

"You guys are so lucky she realized she shouldn't attack you," Inuyasha huffed, praising his girlfriend.

"And what do you mean by that?" The older man said.

"She is the top agent of the female league." A cold, emotionless voice said from the door.

"Sesshomaru," Their father greeted.

"Also, she's his girlfriend," Sesshomaru said as he walked in.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Who invited you down here?"

"When I heard that someone deliberately hurt someone else in the infirmary, I was called here," Sesshomaru said as he eyed the streak of red blood going down the wall. "Father, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that one of my sons was going to be dead," Their father said.

"I'm sorry," their mother said sincerely. "I… After Kikyo, I've been so worried about you," She then softly touched Inuyasha's face, running her hand to his hair. "Especially with priestesses'."

"She's different, mom," Inuyasha sneered. "And now _someone _had to go and hurt her!"

"Inuyasha," Their father sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Say that to her," The half demon growled.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru said in a smooth voice. "Too much stress is bad for your condition,"

"Keh, I don't care," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Am I missing something?" the female, Yuri, said as she stepped back into the room while rubbing her hands together with liquid disinfectant.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked instantly, ready to get out of bed and rush to her.

"She's fine," Yuri said. "So, who's the girl?"

"Inuyasha's new girlfriend," Their mother, or step-mother, said.

"Ouch, bad first impression on both of our parts," Yuri said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Their mother asked.

"I don't know, like three months," Inuyasha shrugged.

"And for three months you haven't decided to introduce us to her?" The older woman said slowly and a bit too sweetly.

"Well, _mother, _I didn't think it was time yet," Inuyasha growled, still angry that Kagome was hurt and somewhere in the infirmary getting stitches. "Now, thanks to you and dad, she's not only hurt, but she probably won't want to be anywhere near a family that's trying to kill her,"

"You must like her a lot," Their father said.

"Yeah, I do," Inuyasha hissed, blurting out the truth without realizing it. He blushed slightly afterwards and turned his head to stare at the wall.

"That's good to know," a feminine voice said from the doorway. Turning around, the family found Kagome with bandages going around her forehead to the back of her head. "It's nice to meet all of you,"

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Ayame practically yelled as she and Koga stood in the middle of the outdoor mall.

"Ayame, it's cold, let's just go to a coffee shop and talk," Koga nearly pleaded.

"No, I want to hear what you have to say right here," Ayame demanded. Citizens around them stared at the couple as they walked by. The male wolf demon sighed.

"Look," Koga said.

"It's because of Kagome, isn't it?" Ayame blurted out. He sighed again. "Your feelings for her came back, didn't they?"

"Yes, alright?" Koga admitted with a growl. "I love her again," Ayame scoffed.

"Love, huh?" She asked. "Well you know what?"

"You're going to say I'm an ass hole?"

"Ha, thanks for admitting it," Ayame hissed. "But that wasn't what I was going to say," An evil glint came into her emerald eyes as she glared at the male wolf demon.

"Then what?" Koga tensed.

"You can't have her," Ayame hissed in a low voice.

"Who's going to stop me? Mutt-face?" Koga asked, amused. "He's lying up in the hospital in a coma, what the hell can he do about it?"

"Well there's him," Ayame growled. "But I won't let you have her."

"You?" Koga said incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one to break up with her in high school?" Ayame asked.

"So?"

"I'm not letting you hurt her again." Ayame growled as she took a menacing step towards him. "She's happy with Inuyasha; I won't let you near her,"

"Bitch," Koga growled as he also took a step forward. "You can't stop me,"

"You yes I can," Ayame said with a smirk as she stood straight and straightened her clothing. "I'm not good enough for you, but I can fight just as hard," Ayame said as she turned around and took a step away. "Don't forget though, Kagome is _too _good for you, and I'll be damn sure you don't get near her," With that, the female wolf demon walked away, her pride intact and her friendship with the priestess stronger than ever.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Miroku," The demon slayer said as she and the monk walked out of the little café at the corner of a block.

"Anything for you, my dear Sango," Miroku said charmingly as he put an arm around her waist. "How much time do you have until you have to go back to work?"

"Um," Sango mumbled as she searched through her purse and took out her phone. "I have a good fifteen minutes left. What about you?"

"I'm not really doing anything at work," Miroku admitted. "I'm sure they won't miss me if I stay out another fifteen minutes," The demon slayer slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Were you supposed to be back already?" The monk shrugged with a grin.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku said as he led them in front of an antique shop. "Inuyasha isn't around and all the calls are being forwarded elsewhere in the building. All I have to do is look at some papers and stuff,"

"Now that you mention it, Kagome isn't at work either, she has the week off." Sango said. "But I have to take all the calls,"

"Shall we get going then?" Miroku asked as he fished through his pockets and got his car keys. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your job unnecessarily," Sango rolled her eyes playfully while a smiled tickled her lips.

"You're such a flirt," Sango said with a smile as she leaned against him slightly. The couple made it to his black Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera car and got in it.

"Only for you, Sango," Miroku answered as he revved up the engine. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," She said while snapping in the seat belt. Miroku did the same before backing a little bit from his parallel parking spot, then put the car in drive and sped off down the street. The car ride back to the Nayamashii Suterusu Clothing Company building is spent in comfortable silence.

"Here we are," Miroku said as he slowed his car to a stop in front of the doors to the building.

"Thanks, Miroku," Sango said gratefully as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. Before leaving, Sango leaned over the center counsel and gave the monk a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye," Miroku said back with a smile and a sparkle to his eyes. Sango smiled and grabbed her purse before getting out of the car and closing the door. Miroku watched her walk into the building before stepping on the gas pedal and driving away, back to the Naibun Shouri Sporting Company.

* * *

'_I want to say it to you,' _Shippo thought anxiously as he looked at the woman who sat across from him, reading the menu of the small coffee shop they sat in. _'But I can't. Why?' _

"So, what do you want to eat?" The woman asked as she looked at all the sushi and rice selections on the menu in front of her.

"U-uh," Shippo stuttered, snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly picked up his own menu and looked through. "I'll just get a rice ball and a cup of tea,"

"Not hungry?"

"I had a big breakfast," The fox demon lied. _'I'm so dead,' _He thought in a panic. The woman raised an eyebrow at him as she looked up.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully. "Because just the other day you told me you hate having a lot to eat for breakfast."

"I thought I'd give it a try," Shippo lied, again.

"Right," She said.

"Sorry, Rin," Shippo sighed. "I guess I've just been put under a lot of stress,"

"Oh," Rin said, concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Shippo reassured with a smile. "Maybe when I get myself together, I'll tell you,"

"You know I'm here for you," She said honestly as she put down the menu.

"I know," He said, trusting her. "Why don't we eat? I'm sure you're hungry," Rin nodded silently before looking down.

"I think I'll just have a small plate of mixed sushi and a cup of tea," Rin said.

"Not hungry?" Shippo said playfully, shooting back her own question.

"Hey, it's more than what you're eating," Rin accused light heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Shippo waved off with a smirk. _'You're beautiful to me,' _He thought. _'You've said it to me, why can't I say it to you? Do I not really feel that way about you? Is that it?'_

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. Shippo shook his head, shaking out of his thoughts once again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Shippo said lightly, not trying to worry the girl. "I'm fine,"

"If you're sure," Rin said, unsurely.

"Let's just order, huh?" Shippo asked as he looked around for a waiter or waitress, anyone available from the staff. _'I love you. At least I think I do.' _He thought, averting his eyes from hers.

* * *

"That's good to know," a feminine voice said from the doorway. Turning around, the family found Kagome with bandages going around her forehead to the back of her head. "It's nice to meet all of you,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said instantly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said as she pushed off the doorway and walked into the room. "I'll just grab my stuff and I'll leave you all alone," She said with a kind smile as she went and picked up her purse and coat. Inuyasha eyed the blood that ran down the back of her shirt.

"You're not in any pain, are you dear?" Mrs. Takahashi asked kindly. "I'm sorry for all of this; we are just… protective of Inuyasha,"

"No worries," Kagome said with a bright smile as she looked up. She then bowed to the two parents and the two older siblings of the half demon lying in bed. "I'll leave you now," She then turned to the half demon and ruffled his bangs, not really daring to do anything that couples would normally do for two reasons: one, his whole immediate family was in the same room, and two, the fight they had just before they were attacked. "I'll see you later, get better," She then slipped on her coat and started walking away. She was stopped by a hand that caught her wrist.

"Can you leave us alone for a little bit?" Inuyasha asked his family as he looked from the priestess to the others.

"Sure, dear," Mrs. Takahashi said kindly as she grabbed her husband's hand and ushered her two step children out of the room. "We'll be in the waiting room,"

"I'm going back to work," Sesshomaru announced in his emotionless voice as he stepped out.

"See you," The female dog demon, Yuri, said with a wave as she followed her half brother. Their mother and father nodded at their half demon son silently as they walked out, the door closing softly.

"What'd you do that for?" Kagome asked once they were gone.

"Why'd you heal me?" Inuyasha asked back before tugging on her wrist, which knocked her off balance. Kagome landed with her hand on his chest and the other on the bed.

"Because I wanted to," Kagome answered softly as she got back on her feet and stood up, lifting her hands away from him. The half demon nodded.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're head," He said as he eyed her bandaged forehead and then the wall behind her.

"Oh," Kagome said as she gently put a hand on her wound. "I'm fine, nothing too bad. Small concussion, but nothing I haven't had,"

"Sorry about my father," Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, suddenly fidgeting. _'Why is he acting this way?' _Kagome thought to herself as she briefly looked into his golden eyes before averting her eyes to the foot of his infirmary bed.

"Kagome, about… that fight,"

"Why don't you just rest?" Kagome cut in. "I'm sure your family wants to come see you," Inuyasha put his hand out and gently took hers and tugged her onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for the fight too," Inuyasha said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"No, I really shouldn't have kissed him," Kagome said as she gently sat down.

"You said you trusted me," Inuyasha said gently. "I should trust you to,"

"That hit to the head and the coma must have really messed with your brain," Kagome said with a slight sense of humor as a soft smile spread across her face. The priestess gently combed her fingers through his bangs while the half demon laughed.

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "Take this to your advantage because when I'm all healed up, you won't get off so easily,"

"Wouldn't count on it," Kagome joked before they fell into a silence. "So… are we still together or are you intending to go through what we were yelling about," Inuyasha looked at her before putting his hands flat on the bed and struggled to get up. Kagome gently put a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him down. "What are you doing?"

"Come here," Inuyasha said as he lay on his elbows. Kagome cocked her head to the side before putting her face near his.

"What?" Kagome asked. The half demon leaned forward and kissed her gently, surprising the girl and getting a gasp out of her. "Inuyasha?"

"I hit my head, remember?" Inuyasha said, blaming his injuries with a smirk, indicating he was joking – sort of. "I'm not letting you go if you don't let me go,"

"I never wanted to," Kagome admitted softly.

"Good," Inuyasha said as he leaned back into his pillow. "So not going to run away from my family are you?"

"No," Kagome laughed. "I could've taken your father on if I wanted to. My first impression on them was already bad enough,"

"I'm sure," Inuyasha joked. A knock came from the door.

"Hey, Yash, mom and dad are wondering if you're done," A female voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah, you guys can come back," Inuyasha answered back.

"That's my queue," Kagome said as she hopped off the bed. "I'll come back later,"

"Today?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want me to," Kagome said softly with a smile as she grabbed her dropped purse. The door then opened to reveal a male dog demon, a female dog demon, and a human woman.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Takahashi said lovingly as she went directly to the half demon's side and kissed his forehead.

"Mom," Inuyasha whined. Kagome held in a giggle as she held her purse in front of her with both hands.

"Nice meeting you, again," Kagome said as she bowed again. "I shall leave you,"

"Won't you stay?" Mrs. Takahashi asked kindly.

"Oh, I don't know, this just seems more like a family… thing," Kagome said, a tad nervous.

"Stay," Yuri said with a sweet smile, showing one fang. "We won't bite… hard," She winked.

"Funny," Kagome said sarcastically but had a wide smile.

"Why don't you stay?" Their father, Mr. Takahashi, said. "Sorry about almost killing you,"

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "It's really nothing,"

"If she wanted to, she could've kicked your ass, dad," Inuyasha bribed. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

'_What's he doing?' _Kagome thought.

"Oh really?" Mr. Takahashi asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the priestess then at the half demon. "A little girl like her?"

"In all due respect, sir, I'm not a little girl," Kagome said as she leaned against the side table and crossed her arms, her black pea coat still on.

"She's the top agent of the female league," Inuyasha announced. Kagome slapped at his arm with an accusatory glare.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone," Kagome said. "You're not even suppose to know,"

"Everyone in both league knows, Kagome," Inuyasha argued.

"Well you're not supposed to tell anyone else," Kagome said as she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Relax, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "They won't tell anyone," The priestess sighed.

"So you're Agent Nine," Mr. Takahashi said in his deep voice, almost laced with admiration.

"How'd you know that?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"I've heard great things about you," Mr. Takahashi said. "You could've fought back when I had you around the neck," Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously, avoiding her new stitches.

"Well I already had a bad first impression, why make it worst, right?" Kagome said as she chuckled uneasily.

"Good plan," Yuri joked as she came up and sat at Inuyasha's feet and placed a reassuring hand on his ankle.

"You could've been killed," Inuyasha growled protectively.

"I wouldn't have let it gone that far," Kagome said as she clutched a hand to her neck. "I got to admit it was close though," She mumbled.

"Kagome," Inuyasha scolded worriedly. The parents looked at their youngest son and his girlfriend with a smile.

'_He's finally found a beautiful woman who loves him more than her own life,' _Mrs. Takahashi said as she stared into the priestess's expressive chocolate brown eyes. _'Her eyes show all her feelings for him.' _She then grabbed her husband's hand and smiled lovingly at him. _'And he loves her,' _She then stared into the half demon's golden eyes as he and the priestess had a staring contest.

* * *

...One Hour Later…

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kagome said uneasily as she stood on one side of the gym.

"Oh, come on, Kagome, my dad isn't that hard to beat," Yuri said reassuringly as she gave the priestess a bottle of water.

"Just try and beat me," Mr. Takahashi said confidently as he flexed his claws and took off his suit jacket. Inuyasha sat in a wheelchair on the sidelines while his mother was on Mr. Takahashi's side.

"If you insist," Kagome mumbled.

"That a girl," Yuri said with a smile.

"You and I are going to be great friends," Kagome said with a kind smile before taking off her pea coat and walking forward. Yuri took the coat from her and held onto it as she waited.

"Let's go, Kagome," Yuri cheered. "I beat him; it's not as hard as you think,"

"Yuri," Mr. Takahashi scolded. His middle daughter smiled innocently at him.

"Well I'm not going to lie to her," Yuri shrugged.

'_How do I get myself into these messes?' _Kagome thought as she felt her spiritual power surge through her veins, ready to be used.

"Kagome, are you sure about this? You're still not healed," Inuyasha said, looking as though he was ready to leap out of the wheelchair they forced him in and to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said as she took a side glance at him. "Just you watch,"

"Confident," Mrs. Takahashi said with a kind smile as she pushed her husband into the gym's impersonation of a battlefield. Kagome laughed nervously, but not for fighting, more like making herself look bad in front of her boyfriend's parents.

* * *

"Sango! Sango!" Rin said in a rush as she ran to the demon slayer's desk.

"What is it, Rin?" Sango asked as she stood up in alarm.

"I can't take it," Rin said as she panted from running up the stairs and down the hall in high heels.

"Take what?"

"Ayame," Rin said as she gulped in air. "She's been in a murderous mood,"

"You think Koga finally broke up with her?" Sango said worriedly. "You know he's been ignoring her and after Kagome again,"

"I don't know, I'm too afraid to ask her," Rin said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"You think she wants to kill Kagome or Koga?"

"Both?" Rin said with a shrug. "But Kagome's our best friend, our sister even! She wouldn't go after her…right?"

"We'll go find out," Sango said as she grabbed the guns woman's wrist and dragged her down the stairs.

"Wait, Sango, I would let her cool off," Rin said as she struggled against the demon slayer's hold on her. She dug her heels into the floor but still slid forward as she was pulled. "Come on, Sango, please don't let me die down there,"

"She won't do anything to us," Sango reassured as she made it to the wolf demon's office door. The demon slayer then knocked twice.

"Come in!" the voice inside nearly growled. Gulping, Sango cautiously turned the knob and entered the room with a still struggling Rin.

"Hey, Ayame," Sango said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine," Ayame growled as she looked at a document in her hand. The poor piece of paper nearly crumbled and ripped as her claws scrunched and dug into it.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked in a quiet voice, hiding behind Sango and peering over the demon slayer's shoulder. Ayame sighed and threw down the document.

"I'm sorry, guys," Ayame sighed.

"What happened?" Sango asked, taking glances at the wolf demon then at the woman hiding behind her.

"Koga broke up with me," Ayame started.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayame," Rin said instantly.

"You didn't let me finish," Ayame said with a soft smile. "He told me he's in love with Kagome, so I told him he can't get her because I'm not allowing it,"

"Oh?" Sango asked, slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Long story short," Ayame began. "I'm not good enough for him, but she's too good for him. So I'm going to protect her from him, that way she can be with Inuyasha happily,"

"We'll protect her too," Sango said with a nod.

"Yeah," Rin said, getting her confidence back. "He won't touch a hair on her head," The girls nodded their heads as a moment of silence passed them.

"So is she still with Inuyasha right now?" Sango asked as she checked the wall clock. "It's been hours,"

"I don't know, she could be," Rin shrugged.

* * *

"Yikes," Shippo mumbled as he slowly made his way to the monk's desk.

"What?" Miroku asked as he looked up from his computer game. Shippo raised an eyebrow as he saw the brick breaker game on the screen then shook his head in disappointed.

"Anyways," Shippo said. "Koga's in a horrible mood,"

"What about this time?" the monk asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he keeps mumbling about getting what he wants." Shippo said with a shiver. Miroku sat at his desk and thought it over.

"Let him cool down, then maybe we'll go see him," Miroku said with a nod to himself. Shippo raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment again.

"Go back playing your game, Miroku," Shippo said.

* * *

Kagome blinked as she held her hands northeast from her head and above her head. Her hands glowed as she barely used energy to hold the object that was surrounded by her spiritual power.

"Told you it wasn't that hard," Yuri said with a shrug as she saw her father struggle with the spiritual bubble that entrapped him in the air.

"This is playing cheap," Mr. Takahashi complained.

"Yeah, but you fought her fairly just before you fell into her trap," Yuri explained with a grin.

"See dad? She didn't even break a sweat," Inuyasha gloated.

"How, on earth, did you end up in the gym?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly as e stood next to Inuyasha.

"We were talking," Mrs. Takahashi said with a smile as she watched her husband hit against the bubble.

"Would you like to be let down now?" Kagome asked. "Or do you want to keep fighting? Because I can keep this up for a long, long, time,"

"Put him down, dear," Mrs. Takahashi answered kindly. The priestess nodded as she lowered her hands and absorbed the power back into her veins. Mr. Takahashi huffed as he dusted off his dress shirt.

"Sorry, sir," Kagome said with a humorous glint in her eyes. "You asked for a fight,"

"Yes," Mr. Takahashi agreed. "But I didn't think you were going to trap me in a bubble,"

"All's fair in love and war," Kagome shrugged with a smirk. The two of them then walked off towards the other demons and the human woman. "How was that?"

"Comical," Inuyasha said as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her down into his lap as he sat in the wheel chair. The priestess blushed lightly as she took side glances of the other occupants of the room.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we should do this in front of… them?" Kagome whispered.

"It's fine," the half demon said quickly.

"They won't think that-" Kagome started to say.

"No," Inuyasha answered as he tightened his hold on her waist.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sango said as she waved and walked to her car.

"Yeah," Rin said. "Bye!"

"Bye, Sango," Ayame called as she and the guns woman walked to their cars.

"This was such a long day," Rin admitted as she stretched her arms over her head, her briefcase in one hand.

"It was," Ayame agreed. "I wonder if Kagome's still with Inuyasha,"

"I don't know, anything could've happened," Rin answered with a yawn. "I'm so going to bed once I get home," Ayame laughed lightly.

"I think I might call her,"

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Rin suggested as she stopped at her car. The wolf demon looked at her curiously with green eyes. "You wouldn't want to interrupt anything,"

"He's in a coma, Rin, what possibly could be happening?" Ayame asked.

"Well maybe she's really tired from giving him her power all day. I still think you should wait though," Rin shrugged.

"Alright," Ayame agreed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," Rin said as she got into her car.

"Bye," Ayame said softly while continuing her walk to her own car.

* * *

"Damn that woman," Koga mumbled as he stomped his way to his car.

"Still no good?" Miroku whispered into the fox demon's ear.

"Nope," Shippo agreed. The monk and fox demon stayed yards behind the wolf demon as they went to their cars, done for the day.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a tad better," Miroku hoped.

"God damn it!" Koga yelled as he opened his car door harshly and jamming the key into the ignition.

"You know, I feel kind of sick, I might take a sick day," Miroku said as he watched the wolf demon nervously.

"Yeah, me too," Shippo agreed with a shiver. "He's really rough when he's mad, isn't he?"

"I thought he was chipper," Miroku said sarcastically as they watched the wolf demon slam down the acceleration pedal and shot down the parking lot. Shippo sighed before he and the monk walked to their cares, exchanging friendly goodbyes.

* * *

"Call me when you're out of the hospital. I'll come take care of you at your house," Mrs. Takahashi said sternly as her husband helped her put on her coat.

"Don't baby me, mom," Inuyasha said but was grateful.

"You're hurt, Inuyasha, let your mother do her job," Mr. Takahashi said.

"You're such a whiner," Yuri said with a smirk.

"And you're such a… a…" Inuyasha tried to insult.

"Don't try," Kagome said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder as he lay in his hospital bed, though he was sitting up and the bed was bent.

"Pathetic, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he looked at his watch. "It's about time that the employees leave,"

"Well we'll see you soon, Hun," Mrs. Takahashi said as she gave the half demon a kiss to his forehead.

"Get better soon, before I go back to America," Yuri said as she ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Hey," Inuyasha complained as he swatted her hand away. Yuri just laughed softly as she moved away.

"Bye, son," Mr. Takahashi said as he led the family out. "We'll see you soon,"

"Bye," Inuyasha said.

"Bye, it was nice meeting all of you," Kagome said as she waved. The family waved at them, except Sesshomaru, as they closed the door. The priestess sat on the side of the bed, her hip touching Inuyasha's. "So, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Good, thanks to you," Inuyasha said as he took her hand in his. "Thanks for healing me,"

"You don't have to thank me," Kagome said sweetly. "I wanted to do it,"

"How's your head?"

"Fine," Kagome answered shortly. "Sorry about the wall."

"Keh, don't worry about the wall," Inuyasha scoffed. "They'll get it washed and repainted eventually." Kagome giggled softly as she squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Kagome asked, noticing that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes for a minute.

"Nah, you go home and take a shower and get new clothes." Inuyasha said finally.

"You sure?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to just leave you,"

"It's fine," Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

"If you're sure," Kagome said.

"It's getting late, maybe you should go," Inuyasha said, sadness leaking into his voice, but not enough for Kagome to catch it.

"Want to get rid of me so fast?" Kagome asked, jokingly.

"Of course not," Inuyasha smirked. "But you're probably dying for a shower, I know you," Kagome laughed nervously at his true sentence.

"Okay, then I'll go," Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed him briefly on the lips before sitting back up. She then hopped off the bed, letting go of his hand in the process, then put on her coat and grabbed her purse.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she turned around. The half demon grabbed her arm and tugged her forward, bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Kagome asked once they parted.

"What? Don't like me anymore?" Inuyasha asked as he kept his grip on her arm.

"You know I really like you," Kagome said with a smile. _'I've fallen for you, but is it love?' _She thought.

"Good enough for me," Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her again. "Now get out of here before you get yourself into more trouble in the middle of the night," Kagome laughed softly as she kissed him on the forehead and stood up.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Kagome said as she walked to the door. "Good night,"

"Good night, Kagome. Stay safe while I'm not around," Inuyasha warned jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," She winked before waving and opening the door, leaving.

"Good," Inuyasha whispered as he saw her close the door behind her.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. A Little Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A Little Crazy

"I know, I know," Kagome reassured as she held her Pink Black Jack Two to her ear with her shoulder. She used her hands to grab a bag of dog food from a cabinet hanging on the kitchen wall while her other hand reached behind her and grabbed the dog dish that she set on the island.

"Kagome," A female scolded from the other end of the phone line.

"Okay, I'll work on it tonight," Kagome relented.

"No you won't," The female said knowingly. "You're going to go see Inuyasha all night and probably sleep at his house. You're not getting any work done."

"Sango," Kagome whined pitifully. "You know he just checked out of the infirmary today. I want to go see him. Besides,"

"I'm listening," Sango sighed.

"I'll bring my work there,"

"Why bother? You're not going to do it," Sango said exasperatedly. "You two are going to be making out and what not,"

"Hey! How would you know?" Kagome scrunched up her face as she grabbed the dog bowl and poured the dry dog food into it. A two tail dog demon sat patiently on the counter just under the hanging cabinets while waving her tails back and forth.

"Because that's all you ever do when you're together. Why don't you just admit you're in love with him?"

"'Cause I'm not!" Kagome yelled as she put pressure on the bag of dog food and crunching the paper it was made of. The two tail dog demon stared warily at the priestess, cautiously standing up and stepping back. _'Am I?' _She thought.

"Whatever you say," Sango sighed. "If you're not going to do your work tonight, at least stay over time tomorrow and do it, okay? Tomorrow is going to be your first day back and it's all piled up. The companies are waiting,"

"Why couldn't you do it?" The priestess asked, calming down and putting the dog food back into the cabinet. "Here, Keiko," She said as she placed the bowl in front of her faithful pet.

"Woof," Keiko thanked softly.

"Because it needs manager approval, and, oh look at that, you're the manager," Sango said dryly.

"Are you upset about something?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. She then turned so the small of her back was leaning against the counter and her hand held the phone. "You never usually talk to me like this about work. Yesterday you seemed fine when we went out to the mall with Rin and Ayame,"

"It's nothing, go have a good time with Inuyasha," Sango sighed.

"Sango," Kagome chastised softly. "Do you want me to come over? I can if you want,"

"No, no, don't ruin your plans, just go to Inuyasha's,"

"I'm not going to leave you to brood over this," Kagome complained kindly. "What is it?"

"I don't know how you handle everything," The demon slayer said, sounding like she was close to tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You get everything dumped on you, like mine, Ayame's, and Rin's problems, then you have all this work, on top of a boyfriend that is amazing." Sango listed. "For some reason I'm your substitute and I can't handle anything people throw at me and Miroku's been distant and I don't know what to do,"

"Oh, Sango," Kagome said sadly. "Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow,"

"No! What will you do? I can't just leave you with everything; you don't have an idea as to what's been going on the past week!" Sango said worriedly.

"Don't worry, like you said, I'm the manager," Kagome said as she smiled, though the demon slayer couldn't see it. "I'll handle it."

"But-"

"No, you take the day off," Kagome ordered kindheartedly. "Now what's the problem with Ayame and Rin?"

"Rin is worrying over Shippo because she said she loved him all those months ago and he _still _hasn't said it back to her," The demon slayer started. "Then Ayame is trying to get revenge on Koga, but I've been trying to stop her because she already gave the guy a black eye."

"She did?" Kagome said in surprise as she stood straight. Keiko looked at her with a questioning glance.

"That healed up within the day because he's a demon, but still," Sango worried.

"And what exactly is Rin doing with her unrequited love thing?" Kagome asked nonchalantly, though inside she was concerned for her guns woman friend.

"She's been really depressed and spaced out and I don't know what to do," Sango said frantically.

"Calm down," Kagome said soothingly, hoping to get Sango to cool down. "You just relax all tonight and don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything,"

"But I don't want to dump everything on you," Sango said from the other line of the phone.

"I can handle it," Kagome reassured sweetly. "You aren't as use to it as I am. I've been doing this therapist thing since the beginning of high school."

"We're twenty-one years old, graduated out of college early, and are agents." Sango said skeptically. "Damn, I feel so much older." Kagome laughed at that.

"Just relax and let me take care of things… Right after I visit Inuyasha," Kagome said as she paused in the middle. The demon slayer sighed.

"Are you sure I can take the day off tomorrow?"

"Positive. Now go get a spa treatment or something," Kagome said casually. "Maybe you should have Miroku go over and give you a massage."

"Like I said, he's been distant," She sighed.

"Maybe this is a good time to reconnect," Kagome said as she left the kitchen and walked to her coat hanger that was nailed to the wall next to the garage door. She then took a white pea coat from the hanger and slipped one arm in before switching her phone to the other hand and putting the other arm in. "Quality time, you know?"

"I'll try," Sango relented. "I've kept you long enough, go have a good time with Inuyasha,"

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said cheerfully. "I'll visit you at your house tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sango said. "Bye,"

"Bye," Kagome then hung up the phone and dropped it into a black purse that was on an end table just on the other side of the garage door. "Keiko, I'm going to Inuyasha's!"

"_Okay," _Keiko barked from the kitchen.

"I'll leave the lights on," Kagome said as she fixed her coat and grabbed a set of car keys that didn't belong to her. _'Might as well give him back his car since I'm going over anyways,' _The priestess thought as she jingled the keys in her hand.

"_I'll turn them off later," _Keiko barked while walking into the open room that had various other doors connecting to it that led to other places inside the house.

"Do whatever you want," Kagome said, taking her hair from under her pea coat. "I trust you,"

"_Are you coming back today or sleeping over?" _Keiko asked, knowing what was going to transpire between the two.

"I'll probably stay there tonight and walk to work then get a ride," Kagome said as she lifted up a duffle bag that was on the floor and put it on her shoulder.

"_You have everything?" _Keiko asked, motherly.

"Who are you, my mother?" Kagome joked as she kneeled down to the two tail's height and picked her up. "Good night," The priestess then kissed the demon on her furry forehead before setting her back down.

"_I'll watch the house," _the demon said proudly.

"You always do," Kagome smiled kindly as she stood back up and grabbed her purse. "You know how to get food and water if you get hungry or thirsty,"

"_Don't worry about me, you've left me alone before," _Keiko complained. Kagome giggled while grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"Okay, okay, I love you. See you tomorrow," Kagome said while opening the garage door.

"_Bye. Have a good time with _Inuyasha," Keiko said suggestively. Kagome just rolled her eyes before closing and locking the door. She then opened the two car garage door and looked at her car then at Inuyasha's car.

"I should probably call him," Kagome said as she walked over to the half demon car and pressed a few buttons on her phone, bringing it back to her ear. The priestess waited for the ringing of the other line to stop while she got in the car and started to warm up the engine.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Kagome said cheerfully. "Do you need a ride home from the hospital?"

"No, Sesshomaru dropped me off," Inuyasha answered.

"Really?" Kagome said astounded.

"Yep," He said as cushions released air as pressure was applied to them in the background noise. "Hey, do you know where my car is? You had it the last time I saw it,"

"Oh, yeah, I have it," The priestess said as she sat in the driver's seat, not moving the car anywhere. "I was going to go pick you up in it, but I guess I don't need to now,"

"I guess," Inuyasha said with a shrug that wasn't seen. "Why don't you just come over and drop it off?"

"I was just thinking that," Kagome smirked as she reversed the car out of her driveway. She then used the remote she took from her own car and closed the garage door before driving down the street. "Mind if I just stay the night?"

"If you want to," Inuyasha said indifferently. Kagome heard the television turn on as the news announced a murder in another city.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked, getting worried over his attitude.

"Just a lot on my mind," Inuyasha said softly.

"I don't have to stay if you don't want me to, you know," Kagome suggested. "I'll just drop off your car and come home,"

"No, you can stay," Inuyasha said, then decided to defend his pride, "You'll probably just attract something or someone to come kill you when walking at night."

'_Sweet of him,' _Kagome thought sarcastically as her hands automatically turned the wheel of the car to go in the direction of his house without thinking about it. _'Well, I guess it's his way of caring,' _

* * *

"Oof," A female wolf demon with green eyes and red hair grunted as she turned and bumped into a hard chest. "Ow. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me," She then turned her head up and saw a familiar face. "Great, out of everyone in this whole damn country, it has to be you,"

"Good to see you too," A male wolf demon with blue eyes and black hair said casually but sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked as she eyed the store they stood in.

"Well, Ayame, this is a mall, and I'm getting something for… A lady friend of mine," He said, pausing slightly.

"Well, _Koga, _you aren't going to give it to her." Ayame hissed as she narrowed her green eyes at him. "I'll make sure of it,"

"You don't even know who I'm talking about," Koga accused. As the two of them stood to the side of a jewelry store, other costumers started staring.

"I know damn well who you're talking about, _Koga Osamu_," Ayame said. If she had ears like a half demon on top of her head, they would be pinned back in anger. "I swear, if you get passed me and give it to her, you'll regret it,"

"Is that a threat?" Koga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More than that," Ayame said in a low voice. "This is for the better. You'll be dead if you give it to her,"

"And who's going to murder me?"

"Everyone who you thought was your friend," She said lowly as she got closer to his face. "You'll be alone,"

"And who exactly do you think I'm going to give this to?" Koga asked, though he knew the answer.

"Kagome, who else?" Ayame said confusedly but kept her demeanor cold.

"Look, I broke up with you to save you," He said sincerely but in a hard voice.

"Save me?" With that, she laughed dryly. "That's a pathetic excuse,"

"Would you have really dated a guy that has feelings for another girl?"

"Admitting you were using me to get close to her?" Ayame asked smugly despite her feelings and inner turmoil.

"Not at first," Koga answered simply before turning to a glass case that held bracelets. "Then after seeing her with mutt-face made me realize I still have feelings for her."

"I liked you better when you were telling me lies," Ayame said, moving her eyes to look at him without moving her head. The customers around them stared before going back to their own business.

"You'd rather live in a false relationship than being told the truth?" Koga asked as he walked to another case, but with their demonic hearing, both of them could hear each other loud and clear.

"No, I'm just saying," Ayame said as she looked at a necklace. The fine jewelry had a silver chain with a silver lower case 'a' charm and a golden heart charm on it. Staring at it, Ayame failed to notice the other wolf demon glance at her before looking at rings, conveniently placed closer to her. "It's alright though, because I'm better off without you,"

"Harsh," Koga commented indifferently.

"I'm going to do you a favor," Ayame said as she turned and pushed the wolf demon against the wall. With one hand holding other shopping bags, her other held his collar as if she was going to lift him off the ground. "Don't waste your money; you're not getting her back."

"She can decide that on her own once she sees it," Koga said.

"Your times run out, she has Inuyasha now. Why go back to a low life like you?" With that, Ayame let go of his collar and walked out of the store. She then paused in her step. _'Shit, I forgot to get a gift for my mom. Damn it, if that stupid man didn't interrupt my early Christmas shopping.' _She thought irritably.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" a fox demon with green eyes and orange hair asked as he placed his hand on the lower back of a woman. "You've been real quiet,"

"No, no," The woman reassured hastily. She had black hair and cinnamon colored eyes that shone with worry. "Nothing's wrong,"

"Sure," The fox demon doubted as he shook his head in disappointment. "Come on, tell me? Is it me?"

"No," She said quickly. _'Damn it, why'd I say that so fast?' _She thought.

"Rin," He scolded.

"Let's not worry about it," Rin said, avoiding the subject. "Weren't you going to take me to the park?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I guess," He said as he kept walking, taking his hand away from her body.

"Shippo," She called as she caught up to him. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"Depends on your definition of mad," Shippo said with no hostility in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked, confused.

"Nothing, let's just go to the park," He said nonchalantly.

"So you ask me what's wrong with me but now you're acting all huffy," Rin accused.

"Well maybe because you've been hot and cold around me for months," Shippo said hotly as he turned to face the girl, growling softly. "And not one of those times that I've asked you what was wrong did you answer. You always avoid it and change the subject."

"Shippo," Rin gasped softly.

"I'm getting tired of this, Rin," He crossed his arms. "And I don't know how to fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong,"

"Well I…"

"You what?" Shippo said, getting irritated. "You found another guy? You're tired of me?"

"No!"

"Then what's stopping you from telling me?" Shippo asked exasperatedly. "Your parents? Your brother?" The guns woman stayed silent. "Come on, I'll drop you off at your house,"

"What?" Rin asked in surprise. "I thought we were-"

"I'm tired Rin, I'd rather just go home and lay down,"

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we need a break," He said as he turned away and started walking towards the woman's house since they didn't bring a car. "Come on, it's getting late, I don't want you walking around at night,"

"A break?" She asked as she walked up beside him. "You want to go on a break?"

"It's for the best," He said quietly.

"How so?" She asked, holding back tears.

"We both need to get our minds straight," He said, looking straight forward.

'_If that's what you want,' _Rin thought sadly. _'Alright,' _

* * *

"Hey," Kagome said cheerfully as she watched the half demon open his front door. She then held out her hand and waited as he opened his hand under hers. "Brought your car back," The keys jingled as they hit his palm.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he stepped aside and let the priestess inside, her duffle bag and purse in her hands. Being a gentleman, for once, he took her bags then helped her out of her coat. "You look nice," Kagome looked down at her attire. She wore medium wash jeans, a black camisole that was showing off her midriff and a white cardigan over it. The brown leather belt she wore had a golden buckle that was shaped as a rectangle.

"Thanks," Kagome said, unsure of how to react to this 'new' Inuyasha.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight, the guest room or mine?" Inuyasha asked, a little sadness laced in his voice. Kagome walked up to him and took her bags out of his hands, putting them on the ground. She then placed one of her hands on his hip while the other rested on the side of his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked as softly as she could. "You were fine yesterday,"

"Some things came up," Inuyasha said delicately, his voice weakening. His hands found home at her hips, squeezing gently, almost as if it were a reassurance. Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously. She then trailed the hand that was on his neck down his arm and put it over his hand, while the other hand did the same. The priestess then gripped his hands in her own and walked backwards into the living room, sitting down on the couch with the half demon close to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, again, worriedly, his hands still in hers. Inuyasha chuckled softly, amused at her over concern. He then leaned forward so their hands were on the couch support his weight while his forehead touched hers.

"Don't worry so much," He said before kissing her gently.

"But Inuyasha-" He cut her off with another touch of his lips on her own.

"Stay with me tonight," He said, his hot breath fanning over her lips. Kagome nodded as he pushed her back onto the couch, his knees between her legs as one of her knees was bent and the other one was off the furniture piece.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Kagome thought before the kiss blurred her mind.

* * *

'_Sango's been acting weird lately,' _A man with black hair tied in a small pony tail and purple-blue eyes thought as he sat alone in a small diner just outside his neighborhood. The diner had a cool atmosphere, the walls and decorations a calming blue, purple, and black with hints of white. Booths aligned the walls while tables were set up in the middle. _'I wonder what's wrong,'_

* * *

'_A day off,' _Sango thought as she lied awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _'A day all to myself,' _She sighed. _'Maybe I should call Miroku, but then again, maybe not,' _

* * *

'_This will work,' _Ayame thought as she picked up a tote bag that had a black background with a flower that was off to the side and the petals covered the whole bag with an array of colors. _'Mom will love this,' _

"May I help you, ma'am?" a female voice said from behind the wolf demon.

"Oh, I was just about to buy this for my mother; do you think you could wrap it up in a box for me?" Ayame asked.

"No problem," The female employee said as she took the bag out of her hands and led the wolf demon to the cash register. "This will only take a minute,"

"Thank you," Ayame said as she took out her wallet. _'At least something's working out today,'_ She thought.

* * *

"So you want this letter in green, sir?" A man behind the glass counter asked as he held a necklace up.

"Yeah," Koga nodded. "It suits her,"

"This 'her' is a lucky lady, I presume?" The man said with a grin. "I'm sure she'll love this,"

"I hope so," Koga said with a soft smile and a distant look in his eyes. _'I really hope so,' _He thought.

* * *

'_Oh god, what have I done?' _Shippo thought as he stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling while lying on his bed. _'This is for the best,' _He thought. The fox demon closed his eyes as he held back his emotions. _'Rin, forgive me. I'm doing this for you,' _

* * *

'_Why? Why'd you do this to me?' _Rin thought as silent tears ran down her face. She lay on her bed, facedown with her head buried in a white, fluffy pillow. _'I hate you. I hope you hear that!' _She thought bitterly. "I hate you!"

* * *

"So," Kagome said as she opened the bedroom door with two cups in her hand. "What's wrong?" She bumped the door closed with her hip before going over to the end table and setting down two cups of tea. The priestess then leisurely sat down on the half demon's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiled wryly at the girl in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then put his head down on her shoulder.

"I have to break up with you," Inuyasha whispered into her skin. Kagome tensed her body as she felt liquid build in her eyes. The priestess gripped him tighter in her embrace.

"Wh-what? Why?" Kagome asked shakily after a moment's silence.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered back as he kissed her neck chastely. "But I only need to for a week," Kagome sat away from him to look at his face but still be in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow, her tears drying slightly.

"It's complicated," He admitted, his hands squeezed her sides affectionately.

"So that's it? You're going to break up with me and then expect me to wait for you to come back?" Kagome asked. "What are you going to do? Have some kind of tryst then when you're done come to me?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. _'Where'd she get that idea from?' _He thought.

"Now that's not fair. You can't expect me to wait," Kagome said as her tears finally fell.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Resolutions

"It's complicated," He admitted, his hands squeezed her sides affectionately.

"So that's it? You're going to break up with me and then expect me to wait for you to come back?" Kagome asked. "What are you going to do? Have some kind of tryst then when you're done come to me?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. _'Where'd she get that idea from?' _He thought.

"Now that's not fair. You can't expect me to wait," Kagome said as her tears finally fell.

Inuyasha soften his gaze as he saw the hurt and sorrow in his girlfriend's eyes. Inuyasha kissed her gently on the lips, reassuring her of something.

"No, that's not it," Inuyasha whispered against her lips, both of their eyes closed. "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Get hurt? From what?" Kagome asked softly.

"You remember your priestess ball… dance, thing?"

"Yeah,"

"Well there's one for demons. Well, for me it's the canine demon dance," Inuyasha explained.

"Am I not good enough for you to take to that?"

"No," He said instantly, tightening his grip on her waist as they sat on his bed, her in his lap. "Have you ever dated a demon and went to the dance?"

"Well I've been to a feline dance before." Kagome said. "Nothing's wrong with it,"

"Well a canine dance is more… violent that most." Inuyasha admitted. "That's why I need to break up with you. It's a week away and it'll take a week for your scent to completely wash off of me."

"But why would you want that? Are you going to find another girlfriend who's a demon?" Kagome accused.

"Not on my life," Inuyasha joked softly. "But if they smell a female on me, they'll hunt her down and see who it is,"

"So?" Kagome asked. "I mean, it's creepy, and like a stalker, but what's the big deal?"

"If you're my mate and my wife, I'd have to bring you," Inuyasha said. "But since you're my girlfriend, I don't have to. I'm trying to protect you, can't you understand that?"

"But from what? You're not making sense,"

"At a canine dance, things get violent. At first, it will be a normal dance, but then when the host of the party calls for the traditional battle, all males go against each other and then all the females. Unless you're mated and married, you don't have to take part in it,"

"A battle?" The priestess asked as she twirled a piece of his silver hair.

"Let me finish," He reprimanded playfully with a nip to her nose, lightening the tension in the air. "Well, the males go against each other, and the females go against each other. If you're a date, you have to take part in it too. Then the two left standing usually end up going on a date and then things just kind of go from there,"

"So… what?"

"So…" He continued her sentence. "I need to break up with you for a week until it's over,"

"You don't think I can take on a battle?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt," Inuyasha said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh? And let you win so you can go date that girl who wins? Not happening,"

"Every year that I have to go and I have a girlfriend, I always back down from the fight," Inuyasha reassured.

"Don't you get hurt then?"

"Yeah, I get pretty beat up when I don't fight back, but you know…" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You must've liked those girls a lot then," Kagome said softly.

"As much as a short-term relationship boyfriend should," Inuyasha said reassuringly. "Don't worry, I like you more,"

"You say that now because I'm your current," Kagome accused as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but I've never had to beg to get those other girls back." He said truthfully as he touched his nose to hers. "You've really made me work for you, you know, you evil, evil, little girl," he joked.

"You didn't make it easy either, mister," Kagome said with a grin as she pushed him gently.

"So do you understand now?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "But I'm going with you to the demon dance,"

"What?" He asked, stunned. "Kagome, no, that wasn't the point to this!"

"But I can handle myself, you know I can," Kagome pleaded. "Don't do this,"

"Don't make things more complicated than they already are," Inuyasha countered.

"You're the one making things more complicated,"

"Fine, Kagome, come! But don't come running to me when you get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled back.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled before pushing his lips on hers.

* * *

…Next Morning…

"Good morning, Rin," Ayame said cheerfully as she walked up to her office door.

"Morning," Rin said downheartedly.

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked as she stopped and turned towards the guns woman. Rin suddenly broke down into a sob and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, Rin, what's wrong?" Ayame asked worriedly as she put down her suitcase and went around the girl's desk to comfort her. "Shh, it'll be okay," The wolf demon then looked around and saw other employee's staring. "Come on, let's go to my office," Rin nodded tearfully as she shakily got up and went into the office. "Now, tell me what's bothering you," the wolf demon said kindly as they sat on the couch.

"Sh-Shippo," Rin cried into her friend's shoulder.

"What about Shippo?"

"He… He wanted to go on a break,"

"Oh? Why would he do that?" Ayame asked as she rubbed soothing circles on her sister like friend's back.

"He said he wanted us to straighten our thoughts," Rin said, calming slightly. "He said that this was for the best," Ayame stayed silent for a minute.

"Maybe… Maybe he's right, Rin," Ayame said softly. "But don't cry. You guys didn't break up; you're just on a break. Be happy about that,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ayame," Rin said instantly as she pulled away from the wolf demon's embrace. "I shouldn't be crying over this when you-"

"No, don't say it," Ayame said with a slight smile. "I can't stop him from feeling the way he does, so I'm not going to argue,"

"Oh," Rin said softly as she looked down.

"Come on," Ayame said as she stood up. "Let's go greet Kagome on her first day back," Rin smiled at that and followed the wolf demon up to the priestess's office.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm already late," Kagome complained as she leaned down with one leg bent and put on her black stilettos.

"Are you sure you want to go? Don't you want to take care of me in my time of need?" Inuyasha asked playfully as he stood behind her, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"I was supposed to walk to work today," Kagome said as she hopped on one leg, still trying to get her shoe on.

"Why the hell would you walk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I needed to leave your car here,"

"Why didn't you think about taking public transportation? Japan is one of the best countries that has that stuff,"

"Well I thought it would be a good way to enjoy some quiet time, but _someone _made me late," Kagome huffed as she finally got her shoe on and put her foot down.

"Is that my tie?" Inuyasha asked, off topic. The blue tie that adorns Kagome's neck was tied and tucked under a sweater vest that was over a long sleeve, collared shirt.

"Yeah," Kagome said sheepishly. "I thought it would look good with this outfit. You aren't mad, right?" Inuyasha chuckled and rolled his golden eyes.

"Do whatever you want," Inuyasha said as he took keys off the end table. "I'll drive you to work."

"You're not supposed to drive for a few days," Kagome said worriedly as she put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Then you take my car. Like you said, you're late, right?" Inuyasha asked with an amused tone. He then threw her the keys.

"But-"

"Just take the damn car. Have it back by tonight," Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"But I was returning it," Kagome said, her lips brushing against his.

"I'm letting you borrow it again," Inuyasha smirked as he put his hands on her waist and manually turned her around towards the door. "This way, I know you have to come back,"

"Evil," Kagome said jokingly as she turned and kissed him gently. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," He said as he watched her run off towards his car with her briefcase. _'I guess she's coming to the demon dance.' _He thought as he reminisced on yesterday night's activities. _'Damn girl. She has too much over me.' _

* * *

"What's gotten into you?" Koga asked gruffly as he saw his assistant slump in his office chair. The wolf demon leaned on the doorframe of his office while crossing his arms. "I was going to ask you to get me some coffee, but seeing you like this I guess I'll just get it myself,"

"No, I'll get it," Shippo said, if not a bit sadly. The fox demon slowly got up from his chair and started walking to the employee storage closet before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Koga said softly. "Go back to your desk, I can get it,"

"No, no, I'm your assistant. I'll get it," Shippo argued weakly. "Besides, I'm not supposed to bring my personal life into work with me," The fox demon took a deep breath, puffing out his chest, and then started walking again. Koga sighed as he shook his head at the man.

'_Maybe Miroku will know how to handle him. I can't have that fox moping around and messing up files,' _Koga thought gruffly as he walked to the stairs and went up a floor. "Hey, Miroku," He called. The monk looked up from the computer screen and towards the wolf demon.

"Hey, Koga, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"There's something wrong with Shippo and I need you to fix him," Koga said gruffly. Miroku stared into Koga's light blue eyes, contemplating the situation.

"You and Inuyasha are so alike," Miroku said, slightly disappointed. "Both have a good heart, but act you're all tough,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koga asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well are you going to help or not?"

"I have to file these for Inuyasha," Miroku said as he held up a stack of papers. "But I'll be down there to find out what's wrong with him," Koga grunted before walking back towards the stairs. _'Sometimes I wonder why they're like that,' _The monk sighed in his mind.

Once the wolf demon got to the floor below the monk, he saw that Shippo sat at his desk, fiddling with a wooden, yellow pencil in his hand. Koga silently walked to the fox's desk and leaned his hands flat on the surface, waiting for the assistant to notice his presence. Finally sense a looming figure over him, Shippo snapped his head up in surprise.

"Oh, Koga," Shippo said, startled. "Um… you're coffee is brewing in the coffee machine in your office,"

"Mm-hm," Koga said, uninterested in the whereabouts of the drink. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong," Shippo denied. "I did what you asked, what else do you want?"

"For you to stop lying," Koga said with a pointed stare before standing up straight and heading towards his office, closing the door behind him. Shippo stared at the closed wooden door, surprised by the wolf demon's words.

"You okay?" Whirling around, the fox demon saw Miroku standing with a thermos of tea in his hands.

"Y-yeah," Shippo said, unnerved by the sudden appearance of his friend. "What's up?"

"Inuyasha's dirty work," Miroku answered grudgingly as he looked at the hand that didn't hold the drink. Staring closely, Shippo could see angry, red lines scattered across the monk's hand. "Damn paper cuts," Chuckling softly, Shippo's mood lightened.

"Hang in there, at least Inuyasha's out of the infirmary," Shippo encouraged. He then looked down at his own stack of paper work to do.

"You seem a little down yourself, what's going on?" Miroku asked bluntly.

"Just some stuff," Shippo sighed as he slowly typed on the keyboard to his computer.

"What kind of stuff?" Miroku pushed as he set his thermos on the fox demon's desk.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend stuff if you really wanted to know," Shippo said vaguely.

"What's wrong with Rin? Is she not treating you right or something?" Miroku joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're on a break,"

"Oh?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Well think of it this way, at least you two aren't broken up,"

"I guess," Shippo shrugged.

"Is there something more to it?"

"I just… I don't know, Miroku," Shippo groaned as he laid his arms on the desk and put his head on them.

"Who was the one that had the brilliant idea of going on break in the first place?" Miroku asked a bit sarcastically.

"I did," Shippo mumbled into his arms. Miroku mouthed 'oh' so the fox demon couldn't see or hear it.

"Well what was your reason?"

"We were having some problems, so I said we needed to clear our minds,"

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're clearing your mind so why are you moping?"

"Because…" Shipp began to say as he lifted his head. "Because… um,"

"You think about it," Miroku said as he picked up his thermos and turned his back to the fox. Looking over his shoulder, the monk gave Shippo and encouraging smile. "You'll be fine," Once Miroku turned his head back towards the way his body was faced; a mischievous smile crossed his lips. _'Reverse psychology is so easy sometimes,' _He thought proudly to himself.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ayame asked as she looked into the empty office that belonged to the priestess.

"Don't tell me she's late on her first day back," Rin said.

"And where's Sango?"

"I have no idea," Rin said as she sat on the couch that faced the window in the office.

"I'm guessing you're just going to sit here?" Ayame asked amusedly as she leaned her hip against the back of the couch.

"Yep," Rin said as she put her feet on the couch and lay out.

"You girls are a bunch of lazy employees," Kagome said from behind them as she entered her office.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Rin said as she instantly sat up. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully as she went to her desk and put her briefcase on it.

"Sorry I'm late, did you need something?" Kagome asked without looking up as she rummaged through her work papers.

"Just greeting you on your first day back," Ayame answered. Kagome looked up and smiled before it came off.

"Rin, have you been crying?" Kagome asked as she walked to the girl, her heels clicking on the floor. The priestess put her hands on the guns woman's cheek and rubbed her thumbs under the girl's puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing," Rin stuttered.

"It's Shippo," Ayame said softly.

"Ayame," Rin scolded.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, ignoring the jab.

"He and I are on break," Rin said sadly. "But Ayame said it wasn't like breaking up and we're technically still together so…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked with a comforting smile on her face.

"Yeah," Rin said. "So… um, where's Sango?"

"She's taking the day off," Kagome said, walking back to her desk and respecting the girl's change in subject. "She's had a hard week."

"Oh?" Ayame asked, getting interested in something new. "What's wrong?"

"Stress, work, Miroku, the usual between us nowadays," Kagome said with a wave of her hand as she took out a pile of papers from her briefcase. "Hey, Ayame?"

"Yeah?" The wolf demon asked.

"You're a canine demon, right?" Kagome asked rhetorically. "And you've been to the canine demon dance?"

"Yeah, why?" Ayame asked, confused. Just then, something clicked in the wolf demon's mind. "Is Inuyasha taking you?"

"Yep," Kagome said with a smile playing on her lips as she pretended to look through her briefcase more.

"Are you serious?" Ayame asked.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Rin asked. _'If Shippo and I were still together, would he take me?' _Rin thought.

"Well after the glamorous dance and dinner and whatever, the group usually goes into two groups. All the males fight and all the females fight against each other until there's a winner left standing, and then usually the two winners go out on a date." Ayame explained quickly. "Inuyasha's taking you?" She asked, shocked.

"Well at first he was going to break up with me for a week and go by himself, but I persuaded him into letting me go with him," Kagome said as she finally looked up. "Why?"

"Oh, well, I just thought he wouldn't want you there, but if you persuaded him, I guess its okay," Ayame said a bit sarcastically. "Do you know what you're getting into?"

"We fight demons as a job, what difference is this?" Kagome asked. The girls shrugged.

* * *

…Later that Day…

* * *

Kagome rode down the elevator to the first floor while reading a few documents in her hand, not exactly paying attention to what's in front of her. Her heels clicked on the floor as she passed the front desk. Her peripheral vision caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Hey, Koga," She greeted absent mindedly as she continue reading the documents. "Wait, Koga?" The priestess stopped and turned towards the wolf demon. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," Koga said as he turned towards her. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kagome said curtly. "You?"

"I'm hoping,"

"For?"

"For someone to take me back," Koga said with a smirk. Kagome raised her eyebrow at the man.

* * *

Rin sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil as she waited for phone calls to Ayame's office. She yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and leaned back into her desk chair. Waiting. Abruptly, she was brought back from her daze by her cell phone as it rang and flashed with lights. The guns woman quickly picked it up and looked at the text message that was sent to her.

_Text Message:_

_Care to meet me at the park, 7? – Shippo_

Rin's eyes widen as she read the message. Hastily, she pressed the buttons on her phone and replied. Rin then sighed in relief as the tension in her body left her for the first time since she and the fox demon went on break. Feeling like she was on top of the world, Rin looked at the clock and hurriedly got up from her chair, entering Ayame's office.

"Ayame?" Rin asked as she knocked.

"Yeah?" Ayame asked as she looked up from the document she was revising. "What's up?"

"Let's go out to lunch," Rin said happily as she took a step into the office. "It'll be fun,"

"You seem happier," Ayame said with a grin and raised a confused eye brow. "What changed?"

"Oh, nothing," Rin said with a smirk. "Come on, you want to go out or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come," Ayame said as she put her pen down and stood up. The wolf demon then got her purse and coat before walking towards the guns woman. "So, really, what happened?"

"Shippo asked me to meet him at the park later today?" Rin said sheepishly with a wide grin.

"He came here?" Ayame asked.

"No, he texted me, but still," Rin said. "Let's go get Kagome,"

"I think we should leave her, you know how much work she needs to finish," Ayame said. "We'll bring her something back,"

"Alright," Rin said with a shrug. "But if she's mad at us for leaving without her, I'm blaming it on you." Ayame rolled her eyes as she and Rin walked to the elevators.

* * *

Sango sighed as she relaxed in a warm bath with scented candles aligning the bathroom shelves. The demon slayer sunk into the water up to the top of her neck before closing her eyes and releasing the stress and tension in her body.

'_This is nice,' _Sango thought. _'I'm so glad Kagome talked me into taking the day off.' _She then slowly opened her eyes as a more depressing thought came to her. _'I wish Miroku would talk to me though.' _

* * *

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "And who's this person?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Koga asked with a smirk as he stepped up to her. He held a box in his hands, making the priestess take a quick glance before warily going back to his face.

"What's in the box?"

"That, Kagome, is for me to know and for you to find out," Koga then held it in between them, opening the box.

"Koga," Kagome gasped. She starred at the piece of jewelry in awe, understanding. "Wow,"

"Koga!" a near scream sounded at the elevators. "I told you to stay away from her,"

"Ayame," Kagome said, more to herself. "It's not what it looks like,"

"Kagome, what's going on?" Rin asked as she stood next to the female wolf demon. Koga quickly snapped the box closed and held it to his side as his arm went limp.

"I just came down here to get some company mail and I just ran into Koga," Kagome started to explain.

"Then how did it go from that to him giving you a gift?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ayame, it's really not what it looks like," Kagome said as she held her hands to either side of her head, the documents she was carrying were tucked under her arm.

"Then what was going on here? Koga?" Ayame asked as she turned to the male wolf demon who hasn't muttered a word since she and Rin got there. "Trying to get Kagome back, again, I see," Koga smiled softly.

"Not exactly," Koga said as he held up the box to the gaze of the emerald eyed wolf demon. "I'm trying to get someone back, though," Ayame raised an eyebrow at him. He then opened the box and the female wolf demon gasped in shock.

"Koga, this is…"

"The necklace you were looking at, at the jewelry store that day," Koga said. In the box held a silver chained necklace. At the end of it was a silver amulet with the letter 'A' on it in fancy writing while the indent to make the letter was a medium green color. "Like it?"

"Koga... I… I don't know what to say," Ayame said in a whisper. Kagome beckoned Rin to follow her towards the back of the front counters of the building.

"Aw, but Kagome, I want to listen," Rin whispered to the priestess. Kagome shook her head in disappointment and hushed the girl.

"Let them have their private talk," Kagome said. "You wouldn't want yours and Shippo's making up conversation to be eavesdropped on, do you?"

"No," Rin said softly. "Wait, how do you know me and Shippo were going to have a talk?"

"I didn't, I was just saying," Kagome said with a shrug before smirking. "But now I know," Rin then made an understanding face before following the priestess to the mail slots in the back.

"Well, Ayame," Koga said as he took her right hand and placed the box in it. "You can say you'll think about it and accept this,"

"B-but I can't," Ayame protested.

"You can," Koga encouraged. "Especially since you still get flustered when I talk to you,"

"D-do not!" Ayame argued. Koga chuckled at the girl.

"You know my number," Koga said. "Think about it?"

"F-fine," Ayame said softly. Koga smirked then leaned down and kissed the female wolf demon on the cheek.

"Bye," Koga said with a charming smile before turning to walk away. He and Kagome crossed paths.

"Hurt her again and you'll be on life support," Kagome whispered to him threateningly as she passed him. Koga heard her loud and clear and smirked as he walked out of the building.

* * *

…Dusk…

Sango stared at her phone as she waited for it to light up. Nothing. She sighed as she flipped it open before closing it again. The demon slayer then opened the device again and pressed a button, going to her address book, but then closing it again.

'_Why can't I just call him?' _Sango thought desperately. Just then, her door bell echoed in the house. _'Probably Kagome, she said she'd visit,' _Sango stood up and fixed her sweatpants and her loose t-shirt before answering the door. "Hey, Ka-…Miroku?"

"Hello, my lovely," Miroku said with a smirk. "How was your day," Sango blushed as she hid behind the wall that was next to the wall. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango asked, still hiding.

"Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?"

"N-no, you are, it's just that… I didn't expect you," Sango stuttered.

"Well that's why at work today I thought 'let's surprise Sango'," Miroku chuckled. "Why are you hiding?"

"I-I… um… not decent," Sango said softly. _'Believable? I think not,' _She groaned in her mind.

"Sure you were," Miroku said as he stepped into the house. "You look beautiful to me," The demon slayer blushed.

"Thanks," She said as she closed the door. A silence overtook the couple awkwardly. "So, are we… okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No, we just haven't talked and kind of ignoring each other, I guess. I just thought-"

"I was giving you some space, dear Sango," Miroku said charmingly as he took her hands in his. "I just saw that you were so stressed with Kagome being gone, so I backed off,"

"That was sweet, thank you," Sango said as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Anything for you," Miroku said, kissing the top of her head. "Did you go to work today?"

"No, Kagome let me have the day off," Sango replied.

"And what a good manager she is," Miroku said. "Inuyasha wouldn't have let me. I must thank her the next time I see her," Sango giggled at that.

"It's kind of funny how totally opposite people are in love with each other," Sango said softly.

"In love?" Miroku asked as he thought about the couple. "Yeah, funny," He grinned.

* * *

'_What do I do?' _Ayame thought as she stared at the open box in front of her. The silver jewelry reflecting the light, making it sparkle. Ayame took out her cell phone and flipped it open. _'What should I do?' _

* * *

Rin sat on the park bench, waiting patiently for her knight in shining armor to come and rescue her heart from himself. She sighed as she looked up at the darkening sky then at her cell phone, checking the time.

"Waiting?" Rin whirled around and saw the man she was dreaming about.

"Shippo," Rin said with a soft smile.

"How long have you been here?" Shippo asked as he moved around the bench then sat down a foot away from the girl, his hands in his pockets.

"Not too long," Rin said. _'Not completely a lie, I guess,' _She thought. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Shippo shrugged, looking at the ground. "Yourself?"

"Same," Rin said as she turned her eyes from him and back to the sky. The couple sat in silence as they gathered their thoughts.

"So," Shippo started to say. "Have you figure out what's gotten us so riled up?"

"Um, yeah," Rin said cautiously. "But it wasn't something I could control or anything,"

"Oh? Care to tell me?" Shippo asked, the two still looking in opposite directions.

"I… um," Rin started to say. "Remember when I said… I said… I l-loved you?" Shippo flicked his green eyes towards her and saw her face flushed red.

"Yeah," Shippo said.

"W-well… I don't know. I guess I just hoped you'd say it too." Rin said softly but then added to it quickly, "But you don't have to say it back. I was just getting my hopes too high,"

"I see," Shippo said, understanding. Silence over took them again.

"So… what… what are we?" Rin asked cautiously.

"I'll leave that up to you, Rin," Shippo said as he finally looked at her. "Your hopes can be high, or they can be low. You probably need to think about it, so I'll leave," Rin stopped him by gripping his jacket in her fist.

"Do you not want me?" Shippo sat back down.

"I do, Rin," Shippo said after a pause. "It's still up to you," With that, Rin let go of his jacket and watched as he stood up. "Call me later. Go home, it's dangerous out here at night," Rin nodded mutely as she watched him leave.

* * *

"I'm back," Kagome said as she used the key that was on the car key ring to unlock the door to her boyfriend's house.

"Living room," A voice called. Kagome took off her jacket and shoes before going to the living room with her briefcase.

"Hey," Kagome said as she saw him sprawled on the couch.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, turning his head from the television set to the priestess.

"I should get home," Kagome said as she looked at the wall clock. "It's getting late and I need to walk,"

"Take my car," Inuyasha replied, getting up and turning off the TV. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants that hung loosely on his muscular leg.

"Then there was no point in bringing it back," Kagome smirked as she started to walk back towards her shoes and coat. _'Why I took them off in the first place, I have no idea,' _She thought as she put them back on.

"I'll walk with you," Inuyasha announced as he took a pair of gym shoes and slipped them on before putting on a black leather jacket.

"You don't have to do that," Kagome said, though she was thrilled he'd do that for her.

"You'd get attacked if you walked on your own. Besides, your house is a good two miles from here." Inuyasha said gruffly as he took his keys from the end table she put them on. Inuyasha then took her briefcase in his other hand and led her to the front door.

"Thanks," Kagome said once they were outside. Inuyasha stuffed his keys in his pocket before intertwining his free hand with hers.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed.

The couple finally made it to the priestess's house after forty-five minutes of slow walking. Kagome sighed as she took out her own keys from her purse and opened the door, stepping in then letting the half demon step in before closing it and locking it.

"Keiko, I'm home," Kagome announced. The two tail dog demon came scampering towards her from the kitchen, wagging her tails.

"_You brought Inuyasha, too, I see," _Keiko said joyfully as she rubbed her head against Kagome's hand that was petting her. The priestess giggled slightly.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she took off her coat and shoes again. "I'll take that, thanks," Kagome said as she took the briefcase from her boyfriend. "Why don't you stay over? I'll drive you back to your house tomorrow,"

"Sure," Inuyasha said. The priestess and half demon then walked towards the living room, Inuyasha sat on the couch, his back against the arm of it. Kagome placed her briefcase on the coffee table before she got pulled down into the half demon, her back to his chest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in surprise. Inuyasha grinned as he placed her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just relax," Inuyasha said as he turned on the TV with the remote. Kagome shook her head as she reached to get some work from her briefcase.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. A Touch of Adoration

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

A Touch of Adoration

The woman gasped in pleasure as her skin touched his, a burning sensation going across her body. The man grinned as he placed his lips on the upper part of her chest, the part that were to show if she wore a low cut shirt. He then gently slipped her shirt over her head while he felt her hands unbuttoning his dress shirt. The man and woman were bare from their hips up while their legs tangle together as their privates rubbed.

"Don't stop," She gasped in a low voice as the two of them worked on the other's pants.

"Not unless you want me to," The man charmed, his hot breath fanning into her ear.

* * *

...Morning…

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Kagome asked as she walked around the kitchen, putting waffles on two plates.

"Can't I stay here?" Inuyasha asked with a grin as he leaned back on his chair. "You owe me, you've slept at my house plenty of times while I only get a handful of times here," Kagome shook her head at the man before putting a plate down in front of him.

"Stay if you want," Kagome said as she sat down, fork in hand. "I don't mind,"

"Got any clothes for me to wear?"

"And that, Inuyasha, is the problem," Kagome smirked as she pointed her silverware at the half demon. "I can fit into your clothes, but you can't fit into mine, but if you want to wear a thong, be my guest,"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, stuffing a whole waffle in his mouth.

"Well I do have your tie that I borrowed," Kagome said absent mindedly as she finished up her breakfast.

"Oh, so you want me to walk around in nothing but a tie? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha teased. The priestess lightly blushed as she walked to the sink, smacking the half demon upside the head as she passed him.

"Pervert," Kagome mumbled as she rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I have to go to work,"

"I love you too," He teased, not sure if he meant the words that slipped out of his mouth. Kagome spared him a side glance before determining he was joking.

"If you're going to stay here, do me a favor and walk Keiko for me," Kagome asked as she kneeled down and picked up her two tail dog demon. "Give him a hard time for me," Kagome whispered into the dog's ear, but made it loud enough so she knew the half demon could hear it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome giggled as she kissed the top of Keiko's head and put her down.

"I'll see you later," Kagome said as she picked up her briefcase that lay on the counter.

"What, no kiss for me?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Nope," Kagome said sweetly before going over to him and standing between his legs as he sat in the chair. "Bye," She whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Inuyasha intensified the kiss by licking her lips before slipping his tongue into her cavern, caressing her own appendage. "Stop," Kagome giggled as she pulled away.

"You're no fun," Inuyasha said playfully as he opened his golden eyes.

"Well, unlike you, my injury vacation time is over," Kagome said as she trailed a hand down his chest, testing his limits. "And I have to go to work," She whispered against his lips.

"Mm," Inuyasha hummed as he lightly kissed her again, not really thinking. Kagome rolled her eyes at how easily she could make the half demon forget things.

"Bye," Kagome whispered seductively, teasing him more. She then jumped back and headed for the garage, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out.

"Damn, wench," Inuyasha huffed as he shoved a hand through his silver hair.

"_Don't feel bad, she does that to all of her boyfriends." _Keiko barked while grinning.

"And just how many boyfriends has she had?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Plenty," _Keiko said with a smirk as she went over to a coat rack and pulled down a leash. _"So are you going to take me on a walk or what?" _

"Damn," Inuyasha growled as his ear twitched to the sound of Kagome's car driving away.

* * *

"Morning, Kagome," Sango said cheerfully as she watched her boss walk down the hall.

"Morning, Sango," Kagome said. "You're awfully happy today,"

"I guess," Sango said, her smile refusing to cease. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girl, not that she wasn't happy for the demon slayer, it was just odd after the emotional breakdown Sango had the other day.

'_What's that?' _Kagome thought as she looked at the demon slayer intently.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome reached a hand over the desk and grabbed her friend's chin, lifting it up and baring her neck.

"Sango, is that a hickey?" Kagome asked, amused.

"What? No!" Sango said frantically as she pushed her rolling chair away from the priestess's grabbing range and quickly got her purse, grabbing a cosmetic mirror. Sango eyed the mirror and put it down to her neck. _'Shit,' _Sango groaned in her mind.

"It's not that bad, Sango, you were just having fun yesterday," Kagome teased, her good mood from Inuyasha still present.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped. Kagome giggled as she opened her office door and placed her briefcase inside before closing it again.

"Come on," Kagome said happily as she grabbed the demon slayer's wrist and dragged her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure Ayame has some make-up to cover that up if you're really so self conscience," Kagome said. _'Okay, so that was a lie about why _I'm _taking her there, but maybe afterwards Ayame could cover it,' _Kagome thought. _'But then again, I have the make-up to cover it too,' _She giggled.

"A-alright," Sango stuttered as she was dragged. Kagome walked down and saw that Rin wasn't at her desk. The priestess shrugged and knocked on the office door of the wolf demon.

"Come in," A female said from inside.

"Hey, Ayame," Kagome said, opening the door and dragging Sango inside. "Oh, Rin, there you are,"

"Hey, Kagome, Sango," Rin greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she got up from her desk chair and moved in front of her desk, leaning on it. Rin leaned against the back of the couch that was placed in front a hanging television.

"Well," Kagome started to say as she moved behind Sango and put her arms around the girl's neck in a hug. "One of us had sex yesterday," Kagome suggested. Sango's blush intensified.

'_She's such a liar,' _Sango thought, about to move out of her friend's embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Inuyasha have sex every night," Ayame said as she rolled her green eyes. Kagome stood up straight and gaped at the wolf demon.

"We do not! For your information, we didn't do anything yesterday!" Kagome defended.

"Sango?" Rin asked. "You?" If the demon slayer's face got any redder, she'd be the only person to look like she got sun burned by the falling leaves of the trees.

"Yes her! Not me!" Kagome said as she pointed at the demon slayer.

"Kagome, I never said I had sex!" Sango accused.

"You never denied it," Kagome said smugly. Sango's face got redder. "And that blush is giving us the answer,"

"Well you didn't have to announce it to them," Sango mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"So that means you and Miroku made up?" Ayame asked with a grin. "Wow, you guys have barely said a word to each other for a week then you have sex with the man? He really is a pervert, or you're a slut," She joked, not meaning a word of it.

"I'm glad you're happy," Rin said as she walked up to the demon slayer and patted her on the back.

* * *

Miroku yawned in his hand as he slumped in his desk chair. The monk sleepily read over some documents, his eyes blurring out the words. Once in a while, his head would loll forward and he would jerk awake to continue his task.

'_Damn, Sango,' _Miroku groaned in his mind. _'I never thought I'd be this tired today,' _

"Something wrong, monk?" A gruff voice said from above him.

"Huh? What?" Miroku asked. "Oh, hi, Koga. Oh, you're here too, Shippo,"

"Yeah, hi," Koga said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, my friend," Miroku said tiredly. Koga raised an eyebrow at the monk before looking at the fox demon next to him.

"You have mono, or something?" Shippo asked. (Mono= mononucleosis, the illness) "You seem tired,"

"Sango and I made up yesterday," Miroku said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at the unread documents.

"So?" Shippo asked innocently.

"You're a pervert," Koga mumbled loud enough for the others to hear. Shippo raised an eyebrow at the wolf demon before having something click together in his mind.

"Oh," The fox demon said quietly. "Oh!" He yelled, realization hitting him in the face.

"What about you guys? Get back with your women yet?" Miroku asked.

"I'm working on it," Koga said.

"Now is that for Kagome or Ayame?" Miroku asked as he pointed a finger at the wolf demon.

"Ayame, you dolt," Koga growled.

"What about you Shippo?" The monk asked next.

"I'm trying to keep Rin away for the week," Shippo whispered as he looked off in the distance, unknowingly staring at another person's desk.

"Why?" Koga asked as if it were the stupidest thing to do.

"I don't want her to get involved in the canine demon dance, you know if they smell a female on you they hunt her down and make her fight anyways, so her scent has to stay away," Shippo explained softly. "You," He said as he looked at the wolf demon. "Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be there, plus Ayame because she's a wolf demon too. I don't want to make her fight a friend and I don't want her to get hurt by anyone else,"

"Ah, so that's why you're being distant and mean to her," Miroku said, nodding as he understood the fox demon's motives. "It's ironic how the three of you are canines, plus Ayame," He said, referring to Inuyasha as well.

"Why don't you just tell her that instead of making her feel bad?" Koga asked as he crossed his arms together.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Shippo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I told Ayame the truth! It hurt her, but at least she knew," Koga hissed.

"Now, now, there's no need for a fight," Miroku said gently as he placed a hand between the two, a useless gesture. From behind his desk, the monk had to stretch his arm out. _'I wish Inuyasha were here to help me with this, but then again, he would probably start a fight with Koga,' _The monk thought fruitlessly.

"I don't see why mutt face is even bringing Kagome," Koga scoffed as he turned away from the fox demon and towards the monk. "Shippo's actually right for keeping Rin away, but the idiot should at least tell her,"

"No, because then she'll say that it doesn't matter we have to fight and that it doesn't matter if she gets hurt, but that all matters to me! Then she'll argue that Inuyasha let Kagome go and then we'll get into an even bigger fight!" Shippo argued.

"So you like her so much you'll lie to her to keep her safe?" Miroku asked, making sure his assumption was right.

"Yes!" Shippo yelled but then thought about it before nodding in approval.

"Go talk to her," Koga said simply and calmly. "Even if it has to be through the phone,"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm bored,"

"I'm at work," Kagome said emotionlessly as she held her cell phone to her ear. "Can't you find something to do?"

"Your house has nothing to do. What do you do here anyways?"

"Inuyasha, go take a walk, you've been cooped up in there for the whole day, of course you're going to get bored," Kagome sighed as she clamped the phone between her shoulder and ear then used her hands to straighten out some documents and contracts.

"Why don't you come home?" Inuyasha suggested slyly.

"Why don't you ever stop the sexual innuendos?" Kagome asked back.

"Because you're running through my mind,"

"What's gotten you to sweet talk me?" Kagome giggled at him as she got up and walked towards the door with the documents in hand.

"You're my girlfriend, that's what,"

"Sure, sure," Kagome said nonchalantly. "Hey, Sango, file these for me, will you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome," Sango said as she took the papers from the priestess's hands. "Who are you talking to?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked from the other line.

"Not talking to you," Kagome said. "Hey, Sango, want to come shopping with me and Ayame?"

"I thought you were coming home? Don't leave me here bored!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sure, but why are we going?" Sango asked.

"Because I need to get a dress for that demon dance thing," Kagome said, grabbing her phone and holding it an inch from her ear.

"Kagome, what am I suppose to do at your house?!" Inuyasha complained.

"Well I'm getting the dress for you. Unless you want to come with," Kagome said into the phone.

"No way am I going shopping with a bunch of girls," Inuyasha said.

"Then stop complaining," Kagome accused. "Too bad you can't come to the dance, Sango,"

"No big deal," Sango waved off.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone," Inuyasha muttered as he silently hung up the phone.

"You'll just have to help me and Ayame pick out a nice dress," Kagome smiled cheekily as she pulled her phone far enough away from her ear to flip it close. "Inuyasha wants me to be a combination of slutty and elegant,"

"What are you doing? Bending to his every will?" Sango asked as she adjusted her new headset that was on her head like a headband.

"Well he's never brought a date to the dance and I just want things for him to be perfect,"

"You're a good girlfriend," Sango said, shaking her head negatively. Kagome rolled her eyes while slapping the demon slayer's desk and walking away, back into her own office.

"Stop being sarcastic," Kagome accused as she waved her hand while closing the door.

* * *

"So have you thought about it?" Koga asked as the speaker from a cell phone blared his voice.

"Well, sort of," Ayame sighed softly as she leaned back in her office chair, cradling her phone near her ear and on her shoulder. The female wolf demon crossed her arms while looking out the window in her office, eyeing the building across the street.

"So… what's your answer? Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Koga, you're the worst boyfriend I've ever," Ayame said truthfully, a small hiss in her voice.

"Oh," He said dejectedly.

"But," Ayame trailed off. "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself,"

"How?" Koga asked eagerly.

"Well I need a date to the canine demon dance in a week, and instead of dragging some poor man into the fight, I thought I'd test you," Ayame said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll be your date," Koga said, a bit relieved that it wasn't something more humiliating. "I was going to take you anyways,"

"Behave and we'll see how our relationship goes," Ayame plainly said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do,"

"Alright, I'll pick you up in a limo that night. Shall we go on a date beforehand?"

"I'll call you," Ayame said, if not a bit coldly. "Goodbye,"

"Bye," Koga said softly, disheartened from their conversation.

* * *

Rin looked down at her phone as she read the text messages sent from the fox demon that she has an infatuation with. She sighed as she placed the hand that held the cell phone on the table and texted back.

_Text Message_

_Hey, how are you feeling? – Shippo _

_Well you're confusing the life out of me, how do you think I feel? – Rin_

_I'm sorry. Something just came up. – Shippo_

_Do you want to tell me now or keep me in the dark again? – Rin_

_I'm really sorry; it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. – Shippo_

_Hurt? You're already hurting me. – Rin_

_I'm hurting you emotionally, yes, I am sorry. But I don't want you hurt physically. – Shippo_

_Why don't we do this face to face so I can hit you while I'm at it? – Rin_

Just then Rin's cell phone began to ring her ringtone, startling the poor guns woman. She sighed angrily as she looked at who was calling her.

"Hello?" Rin answered, anger laced in her voice.

"Rin," Shippo sighed. "Look, I'm sorry,"

"So I've heard," She huffed while rolling her eyes.

"I can't see you for a week," Shippo said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Shippo sighed before explaining the situation with the demon dance and how she was going to get hurt.

"I won't get hurt!" Rin argued.

"But you might, and I don't want to risk it. Besides, you're going to be fighting your friends if you go," Shippo said, cleverly avoiding Kagome's name.

"Inuyasha let Kagome go!"

"I knew you were going to say that," Shippo growled in stress. "Inuyasha let her go because he's wrapped around her finger and the most whipped man I've ever seen."

"That's not true," Rin defended. "Kagome's too nice,"

"Please, Rin, just make this easy," Shippo begged on the other side of the phone. "I really like you and I know I want to be with you again, but I can't let you come."

"And why not?" Rin asked, her anger rising.

"Because I love you too much to let you get hurt," Shippo blurted out. Rin was shocked into silence.

* * *

"Hello, my sweet," a masculine voice charmed. Sango looked up and was surprised to see her boyfriend.

"Can you hold please?" Sango asked into her headset. She then pressed a button on the phone set and looked up. "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my lovely girlfriend, is there a problem?"

"No, no," Sango said quickly. "Um, hold that thought," The demon slayer then pressed the hold button again on the phone set and waited a second. "Hello? Yes, I'll make sure Ms. Higurashi gets your order into our warehouse." She waited while listening to the speaker. "Alright, thank you. Have a good day," Sango then hung up and looked at the blue eyes of her boyfriend. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha's not in again, so I'd thought I'd drop by," Miroku said, leaning his elbows on her desk.

"Taking a personal break?" Sango asked amusedly.

"No personal meetings, Sango," Kagome said teasingly, but passively as she leaned on the door frame to her office while reading something inside a manila folder. The priestess then walked a little to be next to Sango and gave the demon slayer a side smirk without taking her eyes off of the folder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha's beautiful lady," Miroku flirted. "This is entirely my fault, please don't blame Sango," Kagome lifted her eyes over the papers and giggled lightly.

"No worries," Kagome said, closing the folder and handing it to Sango. "How's it going, Miroku?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on his upper arm as she went around him. She then let go and went around the demon slayer's desk to look at her computer screen.

"Pretty good, yourself?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha's going to be mad once he finds out that you're ditching work," Kagome joked. The priestess motioned the computer mouse from side to side as she looked at other documents.

"Please don't tell," Miroku said, mocking seriousness. "I'll be dead,"

"We'll see," Kagome said with a smile.

"What are you looking for?" Sango asked, ignoring their banter.

"The order form from Germany," Kagome said, biting her lip. "They just called saying they didn't receive half of what they paid for,"

"I could do it," Sango offered.

"No, I'm good, go make out with your boyfriend," Kagome said as she spared a glance at the demon slayer. Sango lightly slapped Kagome in the side, considering she was bent over slightly to reach the mouse and keyboard of the computer from a standing position.

"Kagome," Sango chastised. Miroku chuckled as he watched the girls work together.

"Well, Sango, why don't we take Kagome up on her offer?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Miroku," Sango scolded. "I'm at work,"

"So?" the priestess and monk asked at the same time, laughing at the demon slayer.

"Hey, don't you have the document on your computer?" Sango asked, suddenly realizing something.

"Probably," Kagome said. "But I had to give you that folder anyways, and I wanted to see what the noise was," Sango sighed.

"Well did you find it yet?" Sango asked, ready to push her away to find it quicker.

"Eager for me to leave?" Kagome asked as her words were laced with a laugh. "Lucky for you, I found it," Sango glared at the priestess as Kagome was ignoring her.

"I wish Inuyasha is more like you, Kagome. Maybe then I'd actually enjoy his company," Miroku said. Kagome looked at him and threw a pencil towards his chest. Miroku laughed at her while picking up the pencil that fell to the floor. "Maybe our half demon will pick up on your personality,"

"And hopeful Sango won't pick up yours," Kagome said, smiling then standing straight again. "Well, I got to go give Germany a call and tell them that they didn't order anything else, auf wiedersehen," Kagome said, slipping back into her office and closing the door. (auf wiedersehen – German for goodbye)

"Bye," Sango said as the monk waved, looking confused.

"And that meant…?" Miroku asked, hoping the demon slayer would finish the sentence.

"Goodbye in German," Sango asked with a giggle.

"How many languages do you guys know?" Miroku asked curiously. "Back at Naibun Shouri we know… not that many." Sango laughed joyfully.

"We know a lot, and spread out between everyone in the company, we can find someone for virtually any language. Kagome's just the special one and knows a lot more than she should,"

"I can tell," Miroku said.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Just Teasing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Just Teasing

"So, are you going to come with us, Rin?" Kagome asked as she slipped on her jacket.

"I'm not going to the dance," Rin sighed.

"Neither am I but I'm going," Sango commented as she pulled her hair from under her coat.

"Besides, you need a little time to have fun," Ayame encouraged.

"What do you say?" The priestess asked, picking up her purse and briefcase in one hand.

"Sure," Rin said after thinking about it.

"Awesome," Ayame cheered, rushing out the door. "Come on, we're wasting day time,"

"Can't we go home first?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I want to change and put my work away," Kagome added.

"Fine," Ayame sighed. Rin giggled as they walked towards the parking garage.

"We'll meet up in the mall," Kagome said, getting out her car keys.

"In about an hour?" Sango asked.

"Sounds good to me," Ayame commented.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the smoothie shop," Rin declared. The girls nodded before exchanging goodbyes.

* * *

The guns woman sighed as she stepped out of her car and locked it as the garage door closed; leaving the room darker than it was before. Rin walked with her briefcase to the house door and slipped inside, welcoming the warm air to her body. She walked up the stairs slowly and put her purse and briefcase down on her bed before slipping out of her high heel shoes and walking around to her closet. Red caught the corner of her eye as she walked pass her bed. Stopping in her tracks, the guns woman cautiously looked over and saw one red rose in a curvy vase filled with water.

'_When did that get here?' _Rin thought questioningly. She walked over and saw a white card that was folded and standing on her night stand next to the vase. Picking it up tenderly, she unfolded it and read the cursive writing that was typed up in a sparkling gold color.

_Rin,_

_Thanks for understanding. I hope one day we'll be at the dance without either of us having to fight. One red rose is all I have to say. It's all I need to say. I love you. I love you with the one heart I have. It's yours as long as you want it. It beats with red blood that course through me. Don't let it stop for more than a second. Don't let it go. Keep it safe and feed it with water. The rose and my heart are one. Keep me alive._

_Love, Shippo_

"Shippo," Rin whispered adoringly as she finished reading the card. "The day we go together to that dance is when we're mates. What are you implying, Shippo?" Rin asked with a playful smirk. She kissed the card before placing it back down. She bent her body at the hips for a second and smelled the flower. Smiling, Rin looked at it for a minute before deciding it was time to get ready to meet up with the other girls.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she stepped out of her open garage door. She crossed her arms as best she could while one of her hands held her purse and her briefcase and walked to her front door where a man sat on the steps.

"Can't I come and visit you?"

"And why would you do that?" Ayame asked incredulously.

"Because I wanted to see you,"

"Koga, we had a deal," Ayame sighed as she walked over to her garage key pad and typed in a code, closing the garage door. "You and I won't see each other until the dance; then and only then will you get an answer if we are going to be together or not."

"Ayame-" Koga started to say.

"Don't think I forgot everything you did to me," Ayame hissed as she pushed passed him and unlocked her house door with the keys.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Koga." Ayame said, turning around and staring into his blue eyes. She stepped inside her house and closed the door until it hit her side.

"Why not?" Koga asked, equally looking into her green eyes.

"I don't trust you anymore," Ayame said before stepping away and lightly closing the door, locking it. Outside, Koga sighed while staring at the wooden door.

"I'll pick you up at seven for the dance," Koga whispered his goodbye. He stared for another second before turning and walking back to his car, leaving the female wolf demon's property.

Ayame sighed, leaning her back against the door. She slid down until her butt sat on the floor, her arms at her side. The wolf demon absently looked around her home, eyeing the stairs.

"I guess I should get ready," Ayame said softly to herself. She picked herself up and trudged up the stairs to her room. _'Koga. I want to be with you, but you've done so much to scar my heart…to hurt Kagome and her own life. Is this love? I want to be mad, but I can't,' _The wolf demon thought as she got to her room and placed her bags onto the ground near the door. She slowly made her way to her bathroom, turning on the shower and testing the water. _'If we're together, will you hurt me again?'_

* * *

"Kirara, I'm home!" Sango yelled into her empty home as she stepped in from the door connecting the house to the garage. The demon slayer slipped off her shoes and walked over to the coat rack. She put her briefcase and purse down then untied her coat, slipping out of it. She put her hands over her head as she hung her coat with both hands.

"That's good to know, but my name isn't Kirara," A masculine voice said as their arms slipped around her waist, pulling her back into a body.

"AH!" Sango screamed as she dropped her coat and put her arms down, trying to get the strangers arms off of her. One arm let go of the demon slayers waist and put his hand over her mouth to stop screaming.

"Now, now, don't scream, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," He said as he put his lips on her neck, suckling lightly. Sango's eyes widened as she moved her arm forward before forcing her elbow back into the person. The man grunted as the hard bone connected with his chest. He instantly let go and stumbled back, putting a hand to his bruised chest. "Ow, god, Sango, I didn't think you'd be that mad at me, or mad at all for that matter," The man said before hissing in pain. The demon slayer whipped around and saw a man with black hair tied in a small dragon tail at the nape of his neck as one of his eyes squinted in pain.

"Miroku," Sango gasped as she walked to his side and put a hand on his should while her other hand covered the one over his chest. "Well don't do that, you scared me."

"Now I know," Miroku said as he chuckled lightly.

"Does it hurt?" Sango asked, leading him to the kitchen; forgetting about the items that lay on the floor by the coat rack.

"Nah, I'll be fine," He said. Sango pushed him into a chair lightly then went into her cabinets and got out a zip lock bag. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you ice," Sango said matter of factly as she went into her freezer and took a handful of ice, putting it into the clear bag. "Here,"

"Thanks,"

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Sango asked pointedly.

"Mew," Kirara meowed out of nowhere. The two tail cat demon hopped onto the island counter top and sat in front of the monk.

"Kirara let me in," Miroku said plainly.

"Kirara can't open the door. The only door she can go in and out of is the dog door in the back." Sango said before looking at him strangely. Miroku laughed outright at her.

"As fun as crawling through a small dog door sounds," Miroku chuckled. "There are other ways to get help from this intelligent cat of yours,"

"Oh?" Sango asked looking from Kirara to Miroku. "And that would be?" Miroku fished into his pocket and took out a silver key.

"Kirara got me the spare," Miroku said smugly. Sango glared at him before snatching it out of his hand.

"Give me that," Sango hissed. "Now, why are you really here?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out when everyone goes to the demon dance. We'll be the only ones not going anywhere." Miroku asked.

"Well technically Rin isn't going either," Sango said.

"We'll take her with us. How about a club? Then all of us will be dancing one way or another, but I'm sure _we'll _have more fun," Miroku said with a smirk as he leaned closer to her.

"Sounds fun," Sango said, smiling softly with a blush coating her cheeks.

* * *

"_Give it a rest," _Keiko barked as she sat down and stared at the kissing couple by the door that led to the garage.

"Shut up, Keiko," Inuyasha panted, out of breath. His lips were moist and still a centimeter away from his girlfriend's own lips.

"_At least go to the bedroom. I'd manage with the sound, but seeing it is a different story," _Keiko said as she shivered. The half demon stopped listening after 'bedroom' as he kissed his girlfriend's swollen lips intensely, pushing her body against the door.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked, her lips brushing against his as she talked. The priestess took a deep breath and swallowed. "You're more affectionate than normal,"

"Can't I kiss you without question?" Inuyasha asked, leaning his forehead against hers as the back of Kagome's head leaned against the door.

"Sure you can, but kissing me the way you just did for just a greeting is a little off, don't you think?" Kagome asked, amused.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed as he pushed off the door and stood straight. Kagome giggled lightly as she pushed her back off the door and kissed him lightly as she passed him and put her bags on the ground. The priestess started to take her coat off as a pair of hands helped her.

"Have you been here all day?" Kagome asked.

"I took Keiko out for a few runs," Inuyasha said, his breath fanning the back of her neck. He then took the coat and put it on the hook on the wall.

"A few?" Kagome asked, picking up her briefcase and purse.

"_Try six," _Keiko said, lightly glaring at the half demon.

"Feh, you didn't complain," Inuyasha scoffed.

"_Whatever, it was a good waste of energy," _Keiko shrugged.

"Well, I got to go get ready," Kagome said, going towards the stairs.

"To the mall, right?" Inuyasha asked, remembering their phone conversation.

"Good to know you actually listen to me on the phone," Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs, a laugh following the statement.

"Of course I do," Inuyasha yelled up.

"_Are you going to hang around here until she comes home or are you leaving?" _Keiko asked, staring up into his face.

"Keh, none of your business,"

"_My house, my business," _Keiko said happily.

"Not your house," He mocked.

"_I live here," _Keiko mocked back.

"You wouldn't be if Kagome could choose nicer pets," Inuyasha huffed; though he didn't mean it and Keiko knew that.

"_Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me!" _Keiko barked loudly so the priestess could hear the call from her room. Keiko looked at Inuyasha and smirked.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome yelled down.

"_I win," _Keiko said jokingly as she stuck out her tongue at the half demon. Inuyasha glared at the two tail demon as they both heard high heels click down the steps.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to poor Keiko?" Kagome asked as she picked up the dog and cuddle her close to her chest.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said grudgingly as he eyed the closeness of the two females.

"Knowing you, you insulted her," Kagome pouted as she kissed Keiko on her forehead. Keiko waved her tails happily as she got under Inuyasha's skin.

"But she's just trying to rile me up," Inuyasha accused.

"_Am not," _Keiko barked softly and pitifully.

"Keiko," Kagome scolded lightly. "You do rile him up,"

"_Kagome," _Keiko whined.

"Ha," Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome berated as she stared down the half demon. "Okay, you two need to stop. I don't know what's going on with you guys, but I've had enough," Kagome put down Keiko and stood up straight, brushing off her new outfit.

"_I'm joking with him, he's just taking it seriously," _Keiko barked, shaking her fur out.

"Well sorry if I don't like being interrogated," Inuyasha hissed.

"Enough, you guys," Kagome said seriously, stepping between the two. "Cool it,"

"_Sorry," _Keiko barked, sitting perfectly.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I need to go; can you two please try and get along?" Kagome said, almost begging. She went to her coat closet near the front door and took out a different jacket.

"Feh,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed.

"Alright," He sighed, kissing her cheek. "I'll be here,"

"_Have a good time," _Keiko said, rubbing her head on the priestess's high heel clad ankle.

"Behave, you two," Kagome said, picking up her purse she brought from upstairs.

* * *

"Look who made it," Rin commented as she put down a red smoothie onto the table.

"Sorry, Inuyasha and Keiko held me up," Kagome sighed as she pulled out a metal chair and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked, sipping her yellow colored smoothie.

"They were fighting… arguing… joking… I don't even know, but they were yelling." Kagome said, putting her elbow on the table, and then her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"I'm sure they're okay," Rin said. "Why don't you get a smoothie? It'll calm you down,"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed softly as she stood up and went to the counter to order. Once she paid and got her drink, the priestess went back to the table.

"What'd you get?" Rin asked excitedly, seeing the priestess's red smoother redder than her strawberry smoothie.

"Strawberry and raspberry," Kagome said as she started sipping from her straw. "Where's Sango?"

"No idea," Ayame shrugged.

"And I thought I was late," Kagome said, putt her forearms on the table.

"Miroku must've gone over to her house," Rin said with a wave of her hand.

"Inuyasha and I practically live at each other's house, but I'm not late." Kagome said before quickly adding, "Today doesn't count. It was Inuyasha and Keiko's fault."

"That reminds me," Rin began to say softly. "How are you and Koga?"

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Rin asked again.

"I don't know. We're not a couple but he's taking me to the dance." Ayame explained.

"What about after that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I was going to see how he behaves and stuff at the dance, so, I don't really know that either." Ayame sighed.

"Sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice yelled from across the smoothie stand in the middle of the mall.

"Miroku came over?" Kagome asked casually.

"How'd you-" Sango began to say, confused.

"You've barely been late before seeing Miroku," Rin explained.

"Oh," Sango whispered.

"Well, let's go shopping," Ayame suggested, standing up.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. They all stood up and walked into the depths of the mall.

"So, where to first?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking dresses," Rin chipped in.

"Alright," Kagome shrugged, throwing out her finished smoothie. Just then, Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Kagome," _A masculine voice said from the phone.

"Who is it?" Ayame asked.

"Hey, Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as they continued walking.

"_Just saying, if you wanted to buy something new, don't forget about the after party get together," _Inuyasha said.

"After party get together?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I need to buy a new outfit," Ayame said, mostly to herself. Rin and Sango looked at each other then shrugged.

"_Yeah, it's a little party the day after the dance. I sort of forgot to tell you about it," _Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Alright, and why do you suggest I buy something new?" Kagome joked.

"_Uh… nothing, I just thought that you'd want to." _Inuyasha said carefully, scared that a fight was going to happen.

"Kagome, don't be cruel," Rin whispered, punching the priestess in the arm. Kagome winked at the girl and put a finger to her mouth to make all of them be quiet.

"So you're saying I have no style and need something new." Kagome continued. "Did you look in my closet?"

"_No!" _Inuyasha said instantly.

"So I have no style? Gee, thanks. Maybe I should quit my job," Kagome said. Ayame, Sango, and Rin snickered but tried to be quiet so the half demon on the other line wouldn't hear them.

"_No! Kagome, that's not what I meant." _Inuyasha said desperately.

* * *

'He's so going to get it,' Keiko thought as she sat on the coffee table in the living room, staring at the half demon who sat on the couch in front of her.

"No! Kagome, that's not what I meant," Inuyasha said, almost begging for her to understand. "All I'm saying is that you should buy something nice,"

"_Oh, so there's nothing nice in my closet? Thanks for telling me," _Kagome said sarcastically, actually getting insulted now.

"_I would give her a compliment or something sweet then hang up the phone before you shove your own foot in your mouth further." _Keiko suggested, hearing everything with her demonic hearing.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said, panicking. "I love you, bye," He said quickly. Keiko's jaw dropped slightly as she saw the half demon snap his phone close and sighed. "What a relief," He sighed, relaxing back into the couch, not realizing what he said. "What?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Keiko's shocked face.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Keiko breathed out, still in shock _for _the couple. Inuyasha blinked a few times before his face paled.

"_In other news, the female supermodel Aimi Shigeko and actor Yuji Kazuhiro have called off their wedding date." _A female news reporter announced from the television set.

* * *

"_Why are you still here?" _Kirara asked, following the monk through the house.

"Like I said before, kitty cat, I have no idea what you're saying." Miroku said, happily walking in and out of rooms. The two tail cat growled as she jumped and latched onto Miroku's pants pocket. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kirara just gave a growl while putting her paws and head into the pocket. A minute later, Kirara came back out with a cell phone in her mouth. "What are you doing with my cell phone?" Dropping to the floor, Kirara opened the phone and started a new text message. "You're smarter than I thought," Miroku commented. Kirara looked up from the phone and glared at him with her red eyes.

"_I swear I'll _accidently _break this phone," _Kirara grumbled softly before pushing the phone away. The monk read the message.

_Message_

_I'm leaving. Lock up. Don't touch anything. Don't destroy anything._

Kirara looked up at him once he was done and gave him a pointed look. Miroku laughed nervously as he put one hand behind his head and uneasily scratched it.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked. Kirara stayed quiet as her eyes moved from his face to the phone in his hand. "Right," he said, handing her the phone. Instead of a text message, Kirara scrolled down the contacts list and went to Kagome's name. "Kagome? She's at the mall," Miroku stated, taking the phone back. Kirara looked plainly at him. "Her house…?" Miroku asked. Kirara nodded slowly. "Who's going to let you in?" Kirara waited. Five minutes later, no answer came from the smart monk. The two tail cat demon stood up and waved her tails back and forth. "You're going to use your tails? To do what?" Miroku asked. Kirara plopped to the floor, lying down; her head repeatedly hitting the floor as she lifted it up and down in frustration.

* * *

Kagome's amusement fell as her call was cut off suddenly. Ayame stared at her, shocked and confused while Rin and Sango waited for an answer. The group stopped and walked to the side to avoid getting hit by people.

"Kagome, what did he say?" Rin whispered. Kagome slowly pulled the phone from her ear and closed it before swallowing.

"Kagome," Sango called lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome drawled out, putting her phone back into her purse.

"Did he ever say that to you before?" Ayame asked.

"Say what?" Rin asked again.

"He said," Kagome said slowly, still in shock. "He loves me, and then hung up."

"No way," Sango said, surprised.

"He didn't mean it," Kagome said with a wave of her hand, snapping out of her shock. "He just needed an excuse to hang up."

"You sound so sure," Rin commented as she watched the priestess continue to walk. The group followed close behind.

"What are you saying?" Ayame asked. Kagome sighed as she slowed down in her walk and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what to think about that boy." Kagome admitted with a soft laugh. "I admit, he's different and I really like him."

"Sounds like you're the one in love," Sango said bluntly. Kagome looked at the demon slayer from the corner of her eye before closing them and smiling sweetly with closed lips.

"Maybe that's why I let him choose how I look and act at the dance." Kagome said, the smile staying on her lips. "Why I feel like I want to do anything for him to make him happy,"

"Oh, Kagome," Rin sighed dreamily.

"I mean he's said it once before, but we were joking around." Kagome continued to explain. "I knew he was just teasing, so I know he's just teasing now."

"How do you know he's teasing, but really he's saying what he really feels in a teasing way," Ayame pointed out. Kagome opened her eyes and moved her chocolate eyes to the wolf demon. The priestess laughed joyfully and put her hands behind her head.

"Don't worry about it, guys." Kagome said happily, putting her arms down and walking into a store. "Let's go shopping,"

"Alright," The others agreed in unison, still slightly worried for the girl.

* * *

The door bell rang throughout the house as the speakers connecting to it echoed. Grudgingly, Inuyasha stood up and walked to the front door. Swallowing painfully, the half demon opened the door and saw no one.

"_Kirara," _Keiko barked as she followed Inuyasha. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Miroku's invading my house." _Kirara meowed absently. _"Hey, Inuyasha." _She said before looking at his face. _"What's wrong with you? You look pale,"_

"_He accidently admitted to Kagome that he loves her over the phone but really he was trying to find a way out of the conversation so he kind of panicked." _Keiko said nonchalantly. _"I guess he's still going through shock."_

"_I see. So he didn't mean to admit it that way." _Kirara meowed, nodding her head. _"Hey, Inuyasha, maybe you should go and get a flower or something," _

"I-I said it on instincts! I didn't mean it…!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"_Sure you didn't," _Keiko said incredulously and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow at work," Kagome said, waving goodbye the best she could with four shopping bags hanging on her arm.

"Bye, Kagome," Sango, Ayame, and Rin chimed in as they made it to the parking lot.

"Bye, guys," Kagome said, leaving. The group parted ways and went to their respective cars.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha said as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"_I think you should stop pacing," _Keiko commented absently as she and Kirara watched a movie. _"Can you stop? Your head keeps getting in the way."_

"She's going to be home soon," Inuyasha said, ignoring the two tail dog demon.

"_Why don't you just admit you love her?" _Kirara added.

"Because it's not true," Inuyasha said, hesitating at first.

"_You hesitated. It's true," _Keiko stated.

"Even if it is, I'm not ready to say it," Inuyasha argued, pacing even faster.

"_Beg her for forgiveness," _Kirara said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"_Well you might want to think of something fast," _Keiko said, looking to the side of the room and out the window. _"She just pulled up into the driveway."_

"Shit," Inuyasha said, putting a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Kirara, Miroku, I'm back," Sango said, putting down her one shopping bag. "Did you guys eat dinner or anything?" Sango yelled into the seemingly empty house. She looked up with a raised eyebrow while taking off her coat and putting it in the coat closet. "Hello? Miroku? Kirara? Anyone?"

"In the living room," Miroku yelled to her.

'_Living room?' _Sango thought confusedly. _'There's no light in there,' _She cautiously walked to the room and flipped on the lights. "Oh my god!" Sango yelled, falling back onto the carpet and landing on her butt.

"What is it, my dear, Sango?" Miroku asked as he laid sideways on the couch, his head propped up with his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sango yelled, her cheeks flaming red in either anger or embarrassment.

"You like what you see?" Miroku asked seductively. Sango spluttered as she looked at his bare chest and legs. The, somewhat, holy monk was laid on her couch only clad in boxer shorts. "Would you rather I take off my underwear?"

"I'd rather have you put on clothes, thank you!" Sango yelled, still sitting on the floor. "Where's Kirara?"

"She went over to Kagome's house," Miroku said, standing up. "But let's not think about her," He walked up to her and held out both of his hands. Sango hesitantly placed her hands in his. The monk lifted her up and pressed her into his body.

"M-M-Miroku," Sango stuttered, her cheeks flaming even more.

* * *

"I'm back," Kagome said, locking the garage door.

"Let me get that," Inuyasha said quickly, taking her coat.

"Thanks," Kagome said, a bit confused. "Oh, hey, Kirara," Kagome said once she noticed two heads in front of the television.

"_Hey, Kagome. You don't mind if I stay, right?" _Kirara asked.

"Go for it, you know you're welcomed anytime," Kagome said, picking up her four shopping bags.

"Let me take these too," Inuyasha said, swiping the bags from her hands.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, chuckling softly.

"N-nothing," Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome rolled her hands playfully as she patted him on the cheek and walked off to the kitchen.

"Did you guys have dinner?" Kagome asked.

"_Yeah," _A bark and meow said. Kagome went to her fridge and pulled out a container of water. She then got a cup and poured some in.

"Um… Kagome, where do you want these?" Inuyasha asked carefully. Kagome quickly swallowed her gulp of water before putting it down and taking Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome?"

"Come on, I want your opinion," Kagome said happily as she dragged him up the stairs and to her room. The priestess made the half demon drop the bags as she closed the door.

"Opinion on what?" Inuyasha asked as he was pushed to sit onto the bed.

"My new style," Kagome said sarcastically. "The dress I'm going to wear to the dance and the after party. Then of course, the shoes and jewelry and stuff."

"Oh," Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome take the bags into the bathroom.

"Okay, so I got two dresses for the dance and I want you to choose one." Kagome said happily while closing the bathroom door. Inuyasha sat there, blinking.

'_She's not saying anything about the whole love thing.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Okay, so there's this one," Kagome said as she came out and twirled. "I was going for the elegant yet sexy thing you wanted," The priestess wore a sleeveless brown satin dress shaped with a sweetheart neckline and a curvy paneled skirt that flares towards the hem that ended just below her knee. Just below her bust, there was a crinkled looking strap that held a scrap of the same colored cloth that was folded like the breast cancer ribbon except without the loop at the top. The ribbon that was attached to the left side of her front profile was wider towards the bottom and thinner towards the top. The top of the ribbon just made it up to the middle of her breast while the bottom of it hung to her hips. "It's longer than the other one," Kagome said, looking up at the half demon.

"Wow," Inuyasha said, looking at the elegant beauty.

"Okay, so you like this one?" Kagome said, turning from one direction to the next with a hop. She then quickly went back into the bathroom and changed. She came back out wearing a metallic silver dress that wasn't shiny. It was sleeveless with a straight cut across her bust. The fabric of it looked like the piece from her right waist was pulled to the other side and sewn in, making it look like artful pleating all the way towards the bottom, where it ended just an inch above her knee. "This one is less elegant but more of the slutty look you wanted me to have," Each dress clung to her curves gracefully, so to Inuyasha, it really didn't matter.

"Wow," He repeated. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, Inuyasha, which dress?" Kagome said, giggling. She kissed him on the forehead then looked into his eyes.

"Umm," Inuyasha hummed, looking up and kissing her lips. "I like the brown one,"

"Mmm…" Kagome said, thinking about it. "Okay," She then let go of his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. She came back out with the brown dress on and pumps that were a synthetic pewter color and had a four inch heel. It was a round peep toe with a ruffle shoe that had a thin ankle strap. "How about these shoes?"

"Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Kagome rolled her eyes again and walked over to him, gracefully and professionally.

"See?" Kagome said with a grin. "Now, do you like them or not?"

"Yes, I do," Inuyasha said; putting his hands on her hips and leaning back to lie down on the bed.

"Stop," Kagome giggled as she fell with him, her legs in between his as she held herself up with her hands, still standing. "You have to see my after party dress," Kagome said as she pushed off and went back into the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed as he propped himself onto his elbows and waited.

"You buy too many things," Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"You're the one that insulted my closet," Kagome yelled back as she came out. She wore a red mini dress with a low, droop of cloth, halter neckline that dips low in the back. The dress came to just mid thigh and was tight around her body all the way to the bottom. Her shoes were dark grey satin and synthetic patent leather with ruffles that ran on a strip parallel to her foot. There were two thin ankle straps that connected to the ruffle and the back piece to hold her foot in the shoe that went from the bottom of the shoe to just above her ankle, then two thin straps in the middle of her foot, and then one wider strap across her toes that also connected with the ruffle. It was a round peep toe shoe and had four and a half inch heels. "So?" Kagome asked, twirling once.

"You… wow," Inuyasha said, staring at her up and down.

"So you like?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good," Kagome said with a sweet smile before going into the bathroom again and changing. This time, she came out in grey cotton shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top, her shopping bags were taken with her to the closet. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," Inuyasha said, sitting back up and looking into the closet. There, he saw Kagome hang up the brown dress and the red one while putting the shoes on the ground. "What are you going to do with the silver one?"

"Return it," Kagome said, as if it were obvious.

"Right," He said, eyeing her as she closed the closet door and walked to him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting nervous since I got back. Did something happen?"

"N-no, of course not. Kirara just came over and they decided to watch a movie." Inuyasha answered shakily.

"Mhm," Kagome mumbled, believing his story, but not the reason why. "Sure it is,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"No," Inuyasha said, looking down at the ground. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was it that whole 'I love you' thing?"

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. The Whole I Love You Thing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Please don't use the ideas and characters that do belong to me.**

* * *

The Whole I Love You Thing

"Seriously, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"No," Inuyasha said, looking down at the ground. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was it that whole 'I love you' thing?" Inuyasha stayed silent. After a while, Kagome giggled lightly, but it wasn't exactly full of humor. "I knew you were kidding, don't worry about it," Kagome said, getting off the bed and walking towards her briefcase she put there earlier. The half demon silently watched her as she took the baggage and went to the opposite side of the bed, far from him. The priestess sad crossed legged and took out some papers and designs. Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly together, making his knuckles white.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called shakily. The priestess took a plastic pen in her hand and leaned her elbow on her knee. She then placed the end of the pen at the corner of her mouth before looking up at him. Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I… Um…" Kagome raised an eyebrow, but not rushing him. "Do you need help?" Kagome's eyes turned slightly glossy just before she looked away and blinked it away.

"Tell me if you like these," Kagome said emotionlessly as she handed him a small pile of designs without looking at him. Inuyasha stared at the paper for a minute. He then took the designs and looked at them. They were sketches of male clothes, mainly for teenagers or young adults.

"Yeah, they're great," Inuyasha said quietly, still slowly flipping through them.

* * *

…Morning…

* * *

"Kagome! You have to help me!" Rin said as she rushed down the hall of Nayamashii Suterusu, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sango asked, looking up from her desk. She saw the guns woman start to head for Kagome's office door and quickly stood up. "Wait, don't go in there,"

"Why?" Rin asked, stopping in her tracks.

"She's in a bad mood," Sango warned, going around her desk to stand next to the guns woman. "I wouldn't go in just yet, let's let her have some time to clear her mind,"

"Do you know what happened?" Rin asked worriedly.

"No," Sango shook her head. "But I think it has something to do with Inuyasha,"

* * *

"Come in," Ayame said, hearing a knock at her office door. She looked up from her desk and saw a man in a blue uniform. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked, standing up and walking to him.

"Yeah, I have a delivery for Reiko, Ayame," The man said, looking at his clipboard.

"Oh, that's me," the man then handed the wolf demon the clipboard and a pen.

"Sign here," Ayame signed and gave the clipboard back to him. "Bring it in, guys!" He yelled out the room.

"What is it?" Ayame asked curiously as she watched two large boxes, which went up to her chest, get rolled in along with two more boxes of a taller height but these were skinnier. Then two bouquets of flowers in small vases came in with two other men and they placed it on both ends of her desk. A fifth man came in carrying a large brown teddy bear and what looked like a white wolf plush toy that was smaller. "Who is this all from?"

"There should be a card somewhere," The delivery guy with the clipboard said absently, waving his hand. The wolf demon rolled her eyes while the other men left. "Have a good day,"

"You too," Ayame forced out before following the man to the door and closing it behind him. She then went over to the two large and wide boxes and opened one at a time. Quirking an eyebrow, she saw a large glass vase that went up to just under her chest. The wolf demon went to the similar box and found the same thing. "What the hell is this for?" Taking the vases out, Ayame gently placed them down. After that she went to the tall and skinny looking boxes, taking out whatever was inside. Both of them contained the same thing, large fake flowers with petals as big as her hand and the stem went up to her neck. Ayame sighed and went to the real flowers on her desk to look for any sort of card. She found it on the ear of the wolf toy.

_Note_

_Ayame, I feel like it's been a while since we talked. I miss you and I'm sorry for everything. I hope you forgive me._

_I got you gifts. It's not to bribe you or anything, but I saw them and thought of you. The fake flowers are Irises. That's what your name means after all. Put them in the large vases and decorate your office, you deserve more than some boring room._

_I hope that didn't make a difference of how you felt about me; I really just wanted to do something nice._

_But I hope this will change things for the better:_

_I love you._

_-Koga_

* * *

"Inuyasha! I know you're in there!" Miroku yelled, pounding on the front door of a house. "You weren't at Kagome's house so I figured you were here," Silence was the monk's answer. "Inuyasha?"

"What the hell do you want, you damn monk?" A tired voice said from inside.

"I have paper work for you," Miroku said, trailing off. "Are you okay?"

"Just give me the fucking papers," The half demon snarled, forcing the door open harshly. Inuyasha looked like a mess, hair sticking up in random spots, while his clothes were wrinkled and uneven.

"What happened to you?" The monk asked, stepping in without invitation.

"Not your fucking problem, now get out of my damn house," Inuyasha growled. Miroku put his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, my friend, now what's wrong?" Miroku asked calmly, closing the door for the half demon.

"Nothing, now get lost," Inuyasha hissed, his mood dropping further.

"So you spend three days at Kagome's house and the one day you decide to go back to your own home, you're mad as hell. I'm thinking that you and Kagome had a fight?" Miroku guessed.

"No, we didn't," Inuyasha said, still growling.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said sternly. The half demon grudgingly sighed.

"If you see her," Inuyasha said softly, looking down to the papers in his hands. "Tell her something for me,"

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

After minutes of agonizing silence, Inuyasha admitted, "I-I'm afraid, Miroku. If I say yes or no, I'll lose her."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"So you delivered them?" Koga asked, holding his cell phone up to his ear as he walked out his wooden office door. The wolf demon stepped into the white hallway of Naibun Shouri where plotted plants were placed randomly. Whoever was on the other line answered his question. "Thanks, bye,"

"Who was that?" Shippo asked, just catching the end of the one-sided conversation. The fox demon sat at his desk, absently playing with a pencil in his hand while his other hand was fisted and leaning against his cheek, his elbow supporting him on the glass table.

"A delivery company," Koga answered.

"What for, you know we only use the office phones for company stuff?" Shippo said, perplexed. "Besides, I have everything shipped and ordered."

"This was personal," The wolf demon said with a wave of his hand.

"What kind of personal thing?" Shippo pushed.

"Just something,"

"What?" Shippo urged again. "It's so important that you can't tell me?"

"What are you doing anyways? You're fidgeting," Koga said, changing the topic quickly. Shippo shook his head from side to side slowly in disapproval but let the previous topic stop.

"I want to see Rin," The fox demon admitted.

"Then go see her already," Koga scoffed as if it were obvious.

"I can't and you know that," Shippo growled, lowering his hands to lay flat on the desks if he were about to jump up and hurt the wolf demon.

"You could just take her, you know,"

"No, she'll get hurt,"

"You don't trust her abilities to protect herself?" Koga asked smartly, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Shippo growled but then had a defeated expression on his face. "I don't want her to fight Kagome and Ayame,"

"They fight against each other all the time,"

"It's different now," Shippo sighed, slumping in his chair. "Now they have to hurt each other for real instead of just a tap,"

"If you say so," Koga shrugged. The wolf demon then stepped into his office door and grabbed a brown leather jacket. "How about lunch?"

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango asked, looking up as she heard a door open.

"Hey," Kagome greeted softly.

"Where are you going?" Sango said as she put her headset around her neck.

"I was just going to get some air," The priestess smiled softly with her lips closed. "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Don't you want your coat? It's starting to snow," Sango asked in concern. Kagome looked down at her outfit. She wore an indigo cotton rib sleeveless mock neck sweater and slightly light brown pants with open toe high heels. The priestess laughed bitterly while the demon slayer flinched at the sound.

"I guess," Kagome said, walking back into her office and grabbing a black pea coat.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked before Kagome had a chance to walk away. Kagome stopped in her tracks and put her hands in her coat pocket. The priestess then turned her head to look over her shoulder and gave the demon slayer a dazzling smile, signaling that everything will be okay.

"I just need to clear my head, don't worry about me," Kagome said, reverting back to her kind self. She then turned back towards the stairs and went through the doors. Sango dropped her shoulders back as she gave a pitied look towards her friend. The demon slayer then grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _A male said from the other line.

"Miroku, I'm worried about Kagome," Sango said in almost a whisper as she continued to stare at the direction the priestess disappeared to.

* * *

"What happened in here?" Rin asked as she looked at her boss's office in awe. Large boxes littered the floor with packaging foam scattered all across the fine floor. Two unfamiliar vases sat on either side of the room while Ayame's desk was cluttered with stuffed toys, large fake flowers, and a few real flowers.

"Koga is what happened," Ayame said in almost a whisper.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rin asked, inspecting the fake flowers as she stepped up to the desk.

"He sent all of this," The wolf demon groaned.

"That was… sweet of him," Rin said, trying to hide a grin. "Looks like he's trying really hard to get you back,"

"After all the crap he put me through?" Rin's eyes soften as she stopped fingering the fake petals that was made of coarse cotton, the rough texture scratching her fingers.

"Everything happens for a reason, Ayame; maybe you should give him just one more chance." Rin said in a kind voice, looking up into the green eyes of her friend. "Besides, he's a good guy for breaking up with you when he figured he still liked Kagome. Most guys would just lead you on and act on their desires anyways."

"I don't know, Rin," Ayame said in a defeated voice.

"Did he give you a note or anything?" Ayame stayed silent, staring at her wooden desk. Rin inwardly sighed, standing up straighter in the process. "Well, why don't I help you clean this?" The guns woman suggested, slowly making her way to the large boxes.

"He said he loved me," Ayame blurted out softly. Rin snapped her head up to look at the wolf demon in shock, her eyes wide as her movements to clean stop.

"Ayame," Rin gasped. "When?"

"In this note," Ayame said in a whisper as she held up the piece of paper.

"Well, that changes things," Rin said, laughing nervously to try and dispel the tension.

"I don't know what to do," Ayame said pathetically as she crossed her arms on her desk and dropped her head on top of them.

"Well, at the end, it's up to you," Rin suggested softly, walking up to the wolf demon and put a comforting hand on Ayame's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone," With that, the guns woman left the room, carefully closing the office door behind her.

* * *

"But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale," Kagome sung softly as she leaned against the cement half wall that prevented people from falling off the roof of the Nayamashii Suterusu building.

**[Disclaimer: I do not own that song. Taylor Swift – "Today Was a Fairytale"]**

An arm slung around the priestess's shoulder, bringing her close to their body. The two of them stood in silence, carefully taking each other's body warmth to drive away the bitter cold of the falling snow. As the two of them looked down at the city below, the streets and buildings started to become white with snow piling on them. The wind blew, throwing both of their long hair to the side and intermixing with each other.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here? You know you can't go in there," Koga chastised. The two of them stood in front of the Nayamashii Suterusu building, looking at the structure forlornly.

"I don't want to be without her," Shippo said quietly.

"Well are you going to take her to the dance or what? You know once you get in contact with her, you're going to be forced to take her; you don't have another week to get rid of the scent,"

"I know that," Shippo growled before calming down. "I just..."

"Just what?" Koga asked, crossing his arms. The wolf demon looked around then inside the glass windows of the building in front of them. Employees and pedestrians were staring at the two of them with interest as Koga and Shippo stood in front of the clothing company for ten minutes.

"I feel like I haven't seen her in so long," Shippo whispered.

"You probably haven't," Koga said with a dry laugh. "Just before you told her what was happening, you two were already ignoring each other," Shippo sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess," The fox demon whispered mostly to himself as he continues to stare into the building.

"Can I help you two gentlemen with something?" A timid woman asked as she stepped out of the glass doors that led into the Nayamashii Suterusu Company. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice you two standing there looking inside."

"Um, no we were just leaving," Shippo said quickly, pivoting on his heels and turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"Actually," Koga suddenly cut in. The wolf demon then grabbed Shippo's upper arm, giving it a sharp tug and making the fox demon stumble and turn back to the woman who came out. "We were here to see our friends."

"What are you doing?" Shippo hissed lowly, making sure the human female couldn't hear him. "I can't go in there,"

"Well I know someone who can help," Koga whispered back before turning to the confused girl. "Sorry, we were just discussing something."

"Of course," The woman said, bowing lightly and opening the door wider. "Who are your friends?"

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Ms. Sango Takara," Koga answered.

"Alright, let me just call them for you," The woman said kindly, holding the door open with her back leaning against it. "Please come in, its cold outside."

"Yes, thank you," Koga said, pulling the stunned Shippo along with him into the building.

"What are you doing now?" Shippo asked again.

"I'm getting someone to help you," Koga hissed back again.

"Kagome and Sango?" Shippo asked as they waited as the woman made the call to the priestess and demon slayer. Koga nodded.

"Ms. Higurashi isn't in her office at the moment, but you both can go see Ms. Takara," The woman said kindly, putting the phone back on its cradle.

"Thank you," Koga said, going towards the elevator with Shippo in tow.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Sango whispered, clicking a button on her headset to end the call from the receptionist downstairs in the lobby. Not too long later, the two boys exited the elevator and made their way towards the demon slayer, shoes clicking on the floor.

"Hey, Sango," Koga said with a grin.

"What are you two doing here?" Sango asked, eyeing the wolf demon warily. "Kagome's not taking you back,"

"I don't want her to," Koga answered with a sincere voice and a smile.

"Then what is it?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ayame's down one floor and I don't think Shippo should be near Rin until after the after party get together thing."

"That's why we came," Koga answered. The fox demon stood silently confused.

'_What is Koga doing?' _Shippo thought.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga asked suddenly.

"She's not here," Sango answered, putting her headset around her neck. "Why?"

"I need to ask her a favor," Koga answered, staring intently at the demon slayer. "When is she getting back?"

"I don't know," Sango shrugged. "What kind of favor?"

"Something for Shippo and Rin," Koga said.

"Shippo?" Sango asked, turning to the silent fox demon. "Is it true?"

"I-I-I don't know, Koga didn't tell me anything," Shippo said nervously.

"Koga," The demon slayer hissed.

"It's for a good cause," The wolf demon defended.

* * *

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome whispered, pulling herself from the guns woman grip.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked, the wind blowing at them from the rooftop.

"Yeah, I just needed time to think," Kagome said, giving her friend a soft smile. "Why don't we go back inside?"

"Sure," Rin said, following the priestess to the door and down the stairs. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off?"

"And do what?" Kagome asked rhetorically. "I might as well finish work and think about things later,"

"If it helps," Rin started, following Kagome towards the priestess's office. "I've seen the way Inuyasha looks at you; he really likes you."

"If you say so, Rin," Kagome said, giving the guns woman a small smile.

"Um… Kagome?" Rin asked, stopping by the door that led to the stair well.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, turning around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything,"

"Is there any way I can see Shippo but not get my scent on him?" Rin asked nervously. Kagome motioned for Rin to follow her and thought about the question.

"I think there is," Kagome said, racking her mind for an answer. "I might be able to-"

"Kagome," Sango's voice was heard suddenly. Rin gasped behind her and quickly took a step back. Kagome looked to Rin then back at Sango only to see two men there.

"Oh, hi, Koga, Shippo." Kagome greeted, nodding to both of them. Rin took a few steps back.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You know you and I can't be near each other until the after party is over," Rin stuttered.

"I…" Shippo said, looking ashamed. _'What am I doing? Why don't I just bring her?' _The fox demon thought, but then he looked at Kagome and sighed. _'That's right. I don't want them to hurt each other,' _

"Kagome," Koga cut in. The wolf demon stepped up to stand in front of her and took one of her hands in both of his. Kagome looked at his hands holding hers and quirked an eyebrow.

"Koga, you said-" Sango started to argue, getting up from her desk chair.

"No, that's not what I want," Koga hissed at her then turned soft eyes at the priestess in front of him. "Kagome, can you do them a favor?"

"Them?" Kagome asked, looking at the two people the wolf demon was looking at. "Rin and Shippo?"

"Yeah, can you?" Koga asked, still holding her one hand.

"What kind of favor?" Kagome asked warily.

"Put a spell on them so they don't have a scent. Then for as long as the spell lasts, they'll be able to be with each other," Koga said in almost a whisper. Kagome thought about it and it occurred to her that it was possible.

"You're a good man, Koga," Kagome said, smiling kindly. "Ayame's lucky,"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the mutt face is pretty lucky too," Koga said with a smirk.

"No. You know me Koga, I'm the one that's lucky," Kagome said, smiling and pulling her hand away. "You know I'm a big mess,"

"Anything but," Koga argued lightly. Kagome laughed breathily and turned towards Rin and put her hand out.

"Rin, will you let me put a spell on you so your scent disappears?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at the fox demon then, without a second thought, put her hand in Kagome's.

* * *

…Dusk…

* * *

Ayame stared at the flowers that she had brought home from her office. The fleshy petals ran smoothly down her finger tips as she gingerly touched them while sitting on her kitchen stool. Cold food sat on the island countertop in front of the wolf demon as she sighed.

'_Koga, what am I going to do with you?' _Ayame thought sadly, looking at the not that was in between the flower stems. The words 'I love you' jumped out of the page, scaring the poor wolf demon to the ends of the Earth. Just then, her cell phone rang inside her pocket. Reaching in, the wolf demon looked at who was calling and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ayame," _A male voice said from the other line.

"Koga, why'd you call?"

"_I just wanted to ask if you liked your gifts,"_

"Sending me gifts isn't going to change whether I go back to you or not," Ayame growled.

"_I didn't want it to," _Koga said in a soft voice. Ayame's growl disappeared as she listened. _"I just wanted to do something nice."_

"Oh," Ayame whispered into the phone. "Well then, thank you,"

"_You're welcome," _A silence stretched in their conversation, neither knowing what to say.

"Um-" Ayame began to say.

Koga cut in, _"Look, Ayame,"_

"Yes?"

"_What I said in the letter," _Koga said, making a dramatic pause. _"I meant it,"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean… I mean that I really do love you,"_ Ayame was stunned silent, biting her tongue.

"Koga," Ayame strained to say, swallowing thick air. On the other side of the phone, Koga waited patiently. "If I didn't love you, do you think I would keep coming back?"

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha greeted, holding the phone to the side of his head where his ear is suppose to be. He then put the cellular device between his shoulder and head as he put on a black leather jacket.

"_Inuyasha, what a surprise; I thought you were mad at me?" _Kagome said from the other line. Inuyasha sighed, defeated.

"No, Kagome, I was never mad. I just… I just needed to clear my head a little bit," Inuyasha said softly, slipping on his shoes.

"_Alright," _Kagome said, waiting for something more from him. A small silence passed between the two as the half demon took his keys from the key hook near the door to his garage.

"Look, Kagome, can I take you somewhere?" Inuyasha struggled to say, his sweaty hands were clenched into fist as they were placed on the roof of his car. "I-I think we should talk about… some things." Kagome stayed silent, making Inuyasha even more anxious.

"_Yeah, sure," _Kagome said. _"Where?"_

"Let me pick you up," Inuyasha said, inwardly sighing in relief. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Okay," _Kagome said, hanging up. Inuyasha put his forehead onto the cold metal of his car and clutched his cell phone tightly. His resolve strengthened in a moment's notice before he opened his garage door and got into his car, driving to the priestess's house. Once the half demon made it there, he saw Kagome sitting on her front porch, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

'_Wow,' _Inuyasha thought, watching her stand up. _'She looks amazing in anything,' _Inuyasha got out of his car in a daze and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," Kagome said softly, giving him a soft smile. The half demon smiled back and closed the door, getting back into the driver's seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"A place that I found just outside the city,"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Inuyasha said with a small smirk on his face as he drove off. They arrived to the destination in thirty minutes. In front of them, there was a large, grassy hill that was lightly littered with snowflakes. It was quiet as they walked towards the other side of the hill, the wind blowing while the frozen grass crunch beneath their feet. Inuyasha nervously grabbed Kagome's hand lightly, hoping she would accept the gesture. She gave him a glance from the corner of her eye then gripped his own hand. Once on the other side of the large hill, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at a large pond that reflected what was left of the sun's rays.

"Wow," Kagome said in awe.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, smiling. "I use to come here to sled during the winters with Sesshomaru and my dad. I found this pond behind it when I got older though."

"It's beautiful," Kagome said, still staring at the water. Inuyasha let her admire the beauty before taking her other hand in his and turning her towards him.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"About… um…" Inuyasha hesitated, his cheeks blushing. He gripped her hands a little tighter. "I…"

"What is it?" Kagome asked, stepping a little closer.

"What I said earlier when you went to the mall,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cut in, looking at him straight in his golden eyes. He looked down at her shorter form questioningly. Kagome took a deep breath. "I… I love you. Do you love me too?" Kagome took her hands out of his and hugged his waist.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, shocked. "I… I don't…" He hesitated. The priestess gripped his waist tighter, tears tingling in the back of her eyes as she closed the tightly and lay her head on his chest, not letting him see her face.

* * *

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Sango greeted happily as she opened her front door.

"Sorry, my love, I've been busy," Miroku said with a grin, stepping into her house and lightly kissing her on the lips. Sango blushed because of his nickname for her. "So, how was your day?"

"Hectic," Sango answered softly, closing the door.

"How so?" Miroku asked, taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook attached to the wall. Sango began telling him how Kagome was upset about Inuyasha then how Ayame had things sent to her office, and how Shippo and Koga came in to ask Kagome to perform a spell. "That's interesting," Miroku said, following her into the living room.

"Yeah," Sango said, a light laugh following. "What have you been doing?"

"Inuyasha's absent work," Miroku groaned, flopping onto the couch. "He's pretty upset about Kagome too,"

"Oh?" Sango asked, sitting next to his feet that didn't occupy the entire couch.

"Yeah," Miroku said, sitting up and getting closer to her. They fell into a comfortable silence before Miroku started to act on his lecherous personality.

"Did you want dinner or anything?" Sango asked between pants and kisses.

"Just you, my love,"

"You shouldn't… You shouldn't call me that," Sango said, losing her mind to the kiss.

"Why not?"

"It might give me the wrong idea or a false hope or something," Sango said as she got pushed down onto the couch.

"And what idea are you talking about?"

"You loving me," Sango said after a long silence.

"You don't have to worry then," Miroku said, kissing her neck. "Get that idea in your head, because it's true,"

"What do you mean?"

"Sango," Miroku sighed into her skin. "I love you,"

"No you don't," Sango argued. "You love all women,"

"But I chose you," Miroku said seriously, getting off of her slightly, leaning his weight on his elbows. Sango stared into his eyes. "I'll love you for as long as you'll let me."

"Miroku," Sango whispered in shock.

"Even if you don't want me to love you, you will still have my heart,"

* * *

Rin laughed as she ran around Shippo's house, trying to get away from the fox demon. She ran into the living room then took a hallway down to the kitchen.

"Rin, you can't hide, I can find you anywhere, anytime," Shippo said, his voice echoing through the house.

"I can't hide but I can run," Rin answered back, running from room to room. She kept running, going up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Gotcha," Rin screamed as arms encircled her waist and pulled her to a hard chest.

"Shippo," Rin scolded, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Scared you?" Shippo asked with his mouth close to her ear. The two of them went silent before bursting out into laughter.

"I love you," Rin said, turning in his arms.

"You know I love you," Shippo said, smiling at her while leaning his forehead against hers. He then pushed her towards the bed and lay with her, facing each other and smiling like fools.

"I missed you," Rin whispered, breaking their relaxed silence.

"I've been going crazy without you," Shippo said, lacing his voice with a chuckle. They moved closer to each other and stared into the other's eyes. Brown clashed with green as both sets showed love for the other. "I miss your scent,"

"I'm sorry," Rin said sheepishly. "When did Kagome say the spell was going to wear off?"

"Midnight," Shippo answered, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Just like Cinderella,"

"Yeah," Shippo whispered. "You're my Cinderella,"

* * *

"I-I don't…" Inuyasha whispered hesitantly. He felt Kagome tense up.

"Oh," Kagome whispered hoarsely. She then laughed bitterly under her breath.

"Wait," Inuyasha said, silencing her. "You didn't let me finish," Kagome stayed silent, still pressed up against his chest and holding in her tears. "I… I don't just love you. I can't be without you and every time I am, I feel like I'm missing part of myself," he said, his cheeks flaming red. The half demon wrapped his arms around her small form tightly. _'What's happening to me? She's managed to get through all my walls,' _Inuyasha thought, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	49. Canines Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Canines Dancing

Kagome hummed the tune to "Hey, Soul Sister" sung by Train as she put on a loop earring. She then stood straight and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress. She wore the sleeveless brown satin dress shaped with a sweetheart neckline and a curvy paneled skirt that flares towards the hem that ended just below her knee. Just below her bust, there was a crinkled looking strap that held a scrap of the same colored cloth that was folded like the breast cancer ribbon except without the loop at the top. The ribbon that was attached to the left side of her front profile was wider towards the bottom and thinner towards the top. The top of the ribbon just made it up to the middle of her breast while the bottom of it hung to her hips. Her hair was stick straight and looked like expensive silk as it flowed down her back.

_DING_

Kagome looked at the door to her bedroom and quickly fast walked out of her room in pumps that were a synthetic pewter color and had a four inch heel. It was a round peep toe with a ruffle shoe that had a thin ankle strap. She then maneuvered expertly down the stairs and to her front door, opening it.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted with his famous smirk.

"Hey," Kagome smiled, taking her purse and a fancy coat she set out earlier that day.

"This is for you," Inuyasha said, holding a corsage in his hand. The corsage was white with gold ribbons adorning it.

"Thanks," Kagome said, holding out her left wrist. The half demon placed the flower on then took her hand and pulling her to him, giving her a quick kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, locking her house door and walking to the limo with her boyfriend.

* * *

Arm in arm, Ayame and Koga walked into the doors of the Keio Plaza Hotel. The lobby was illuminated by twenty chandeliers on the ceiling that looked like icicles that was formed into a circle. The vast lobby was made with expensive looking marble that reflected the lights while the center piece of the room was a fancy bouquet of flowers.

"Wow," Ayame whispered in awe. "They've really out done themselves this year,"

"Yeah," Koga said, looking at the female wolf demon's emerald eyes that seemed to be greener due to her dress. Ayame wore an ankle length, fluid, sweetheart-neck, sleeveless gown. There was a gem just under her breast in the middle that sparkles and twisted the bodice. The female wolf demon wore simple open toe, black pumps. Ayame felt eyes on her and looked up at her date.

"What? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Ayame asked, nervously looking at herself.

"No, you're beautiful," Koga said, kissing her forehead. Ayame blushed at the contact, but kept her eyes vigil over the other demons and humans in the lobby.

"Thanks," She said timidly.

* * *

"_Don't you dare cheat on me, Shippo Ken," _Rin growled.

"I promise, nothing is going to happen, I just need to go there. I'll hang around Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kagome if you really want me to, no matter how annoyed they'll get," Shippo said through his cell phone as he got into the limo he rented for himself. Everyone needed to look their best, even if they were dateless.

"_Good," _Rin said, a smile evident in her voice.

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Shippo asked, settling in the limousine.

"_I was going to go bowling with Sango and Miroku but I'd feel like too much of a third wheel," _

"Don't you have any other friends?" Shippo asked before he could stop himself.

"_Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"_ Rin hissed.

"N-nothing." Shippo stuttered. "I'm sure you have more friends, why don't you call them and invite them somewhere."

"_Well where?"_

"You could always go to the bowling alley and spy on Miroku and Sango. I know how much you love to know about other people's lives," Shippo chuckled.

"_I guess," _Rin giggled as well. _"I'll go do that then, have fun."_

"Thanks, you too," Shippo said.

"_Say hi to the others for me, okay?"_

"Will do," with that, the two of them hung up. Shippo sighed as he fell to the back rest of his seat. "This is going to be a long night,"

* * *

Kagome broke the passionate, tongue twisting kiss as she felt the limo slow to a stop. She then used her thumb from her right hand and wiped the shiny spit from her boyfriend's lips.

"You're so lucky I used lip stain instead of lipstick," Kagome said, getting off his lap just as the chauffer opened the door to let them out.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked, stepping out and holding out his hand for her to take. Kagome stepped out, showing her toned calf first then presenting her body to the outside world.

"Because then lipstick would be on your lips," Kagome giggled, thanking the chauffer with a smile. "You wouldn't want to look like a woman, do you?"

"As much as those males who do want to look feminine are equal to us, I'd rather not." Inuyasha said, interlacing their hands and walking in through the doors. Kagome looked in awe at the shining lights in admiration.

"Wow," Kagome gasped softly before snapping out of her daze and looking around. "Should I stick with you or present myself and go mingle?"

"Why don't you talk to other people for a little bit?" Inuyasha asked while his lips brushed against her temple as he talked. "I'll come get you,"

"Okay," Kagome said softly so only his ears could pick up the sound. The couple gave each other a chaste kiss before parting ways. Inuyasha walked into the middle of the crowd and picked up a glass of Champaign along the way from a waiter carrying a tray full of them.

"I see you didn't bring a date again, half breed," Inuyasha turned and looked at a male with dark green hair that almost looked black and was short, slightly spiked, while his eyes were a deep purple color. Two other men stood behind the man while three women that looked like prostitutes hung on each of their arms.

* * *

"As glamorous as all of this is, it sure is boring," Ayame groaned as she swirled the Champaign in her glass. She and Koga sat at one of the dining tables, looking onto the people standing and talking to each other.

"Too bad we have to stay," Koga said. "Every year it's the same thing,"

"I know," Ayame sighed, leaning her elbow on the table, forgetting about formal manners. The two of them stayed in an awkward silence.

"Um… Ayame?" Koga asked shyly. Ayame turned her eyes towards her date, questioning him. "Never mind," He chickened out. The female wolf demon raised an eyebrow at him before taking a small sip of her drink. _'I just love you,' _He thought.

* * *

Shippo walked into the shining lobby of the hotel the dance was being held at. He sighed and continued to walk further into the room, bumping into people on accident along the way.

'_Maybe I can find someone I know,' _The fox demon thought, looking around anxiously. No one. _'I wish Rin was here,' _

"Shippo," A feminine voice said happily. Shippo turned around and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes that sparkled under the lights of the chandeliers. He was shocked into silence by just her surprise presence. "I knew I'd find you here,"

* * *

"So are we picking up Rin?" Miroku asked as he glanced her way before turning his eyes back on the dark road he was driving on.

"No, she said she didn't want to be a third wheel," Sango shrugged.

"Didn't you try to convince her she's not?"

"Of course I did," She said, offended. "You know she doesn't listen," Miroku chuckled, taking a hand off the steering wheel and grabbing her hand.

"Do you want to drop by?"

"No, she said she found something to do," Sango shrugged, gripping his hand. Miroku stopped his car at a stop light then leaned over and kissed the demon slayer's cheek.

"Then it'll just be the two of us," He grinned. Sango rolled her eyes and watched as the light turned green.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you guys there," Rin said as she leaned back horizontally to her couch with her cell phone on her ear and her elbow propped on the back of the couch. She flipped the phone close and did a small cheer, hopping to her feet. She started humming a random tune as she skipped up her stairs and had a happy glide to her steps while she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

"You know what's funny?" Ayame asked, stretching her back muscles without actually moving too much.

"What?" Koga asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been here every year but I never notice you, Inuyasha, or Shippo."

"I guess there are a lot of people here," Koga shrugged. Just then, something caught his eye behind the female wolf demon. Ayame stared at him pointedly.

'_Looking at girls already?' _She thought dryly. "So, what are you looking at?" She asked, forcing a smile.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ayame," Koga said, snapping out of his stare.

'_I bet,' _Ayame thought, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Looks like Inuyasha found his old enemies," Koga said, looking back at his friend behind Ayame's shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, her eyes going back to their normal size before she turned around and saw the half demon standing off with three other demons and the women that hung off their arms. "What enemies?"

"Well since Inuyasha was old enough to come to the canine demon dance – which you know is the middle of high school year – Inuyasha was always picked on by those guys,"

"How come? It's not because he's a half demon, is it?" Ayame asked, growling at the end of her sentence.

"Well that's part of it," Koga said without looking at his date. "Anyways, Inuyasha never brought a date around here, so those guys started saying shit like he couldn't get a date because he was a half demon,"

"I'll kill them for Kagome," Ayame growled, standing up. The female wolf demon then fell back into her chair by the hand grabbing her forearm and pulling her. "What?"

"No, let him," Koga said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"He has Kagome, those guys will be jealous since she's so much better than those whores on their arms," Ayame raised a questioning eyebrow at that, this time, Koga noticed. "You can't blame me for saying Kagome is pretty, she is, but you're better," He charmed. "Don't worry, Ayame, I'm not here to get Kagome, only you," At that, Ayame lifted a corner of her lip.

"Yeah, Kagome is really pretty," Ayame said, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"But to me, you're better,"

"Thanks," They sat in silence. "Wait, where is Kagome?"

"Inuyasha probably sent her to talk with random people," Koga shrugged. "He probably figured he'd bump into the guys, and then he'd surprise them,"

"Do you think Kagome knows?" Ayame asked, worried for her friends.

"I'm not sure, Inuyasha's never brought a date before," Koga shrugged. "You know his reason,"

"He doesn't want them to get hurt," Ayame thought out loud. "Let's watch, you know, just in case," Koga smirked.

"Yeah, just in case," Koga said sarcastically, leaning his elbow on the back of his chair and looking at the half demon.

* * *

"Aoi," Inuyasha growled at the green haired, purple eyed demon.

"So no date again?" Aoi said with a smirk. "No domesticated half breed mutt can get a date, so I'm not surprised." Inuyasha laughed.

"At least I'm not a wild hunting dog from Africa," Inuyasha said, also smirking.

"At least we have dates, half breed," The man with orange hair and red eyes said from beside their leader.

"If I did or don't have a date, it definitely won't be a whore," Inuyasha countered back. "But you always seem to pick up whores, don't you, Nao? Being a Jackal and all, you scavenged for anything you can get your hands on,"

"Shut up, mutt! She's not a common whore!" Nao yelled, growling loudly in his chest.

"I didn't say she was common, I just said she's a whore," Inuyasha shrugged then looked at the other lackey. "What about you, Kou, yours a common whore or just a whore?"

"I would watch it," Kou, a blue haired, yellow eyed demon, growled.

"Why don't you be the Coyote you are and dig a hole for yourself and your slut so we don't have to see it?" Inuyasha said.

"You're awfully confident, half breed," Aoi growled. "How is it being here, all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh? Is your imaginary friend your date again?" Nao mocked. The group of short haired boys laughed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Wait, it must be your mother," Kou piped in while laughing.

"Neither, thank you," Inuyasha said calmly. _'You'll see, I've got a girl you're all going to be jealous of,' _Inuyasha thought with a smirk of revenge.

"Then while you were calling us whores, you probably paid one to come here with you tonight," the girl that hung from Aoi's arm mocked. She had short, straight, blond hair and medium blue eyes. The gang laughed.

"She's no whore," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, so you and her are virgins?" Kou laughed. Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's none of your business, but I bet she's better than any of those whores you paid to come with you tonight," Inuyasha stated.

"Doubt it," Kou snorted.

"I didn't know you could fuck an imaginary friend," Nao laughed.

"If you do, then where is she?" Aoi challenged, having enough of talking.

"She's talking to some people," Inuyasha informed with a smirk.

"Then go get her," Nao smirked, thinking with confidence that the half demon had no date.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, walking away with the guys and their dates following.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Ayame asked, standing up to follow.

"Inuyasha probably went to find Kagome," Koga said, standing up also. "Want to follow?"

"Hell yes," Ayame said, worried for her friends but excited. "This is the most fun I've had in one of these things in… forever," Koga laughed.

* * *

'_Someone I know, someone I know,' _Shippo chanted in his mind as he spotted a familiar figure. "Kagome!" the priestess turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Shippo," Kagome said as he reached her. Kagome politely excused herself from the men and women she was previously talking to and gave the fox demon a small hug. "Alone?"

"Yeah," Shippo said, putting a nervous hand behind his head.

"Maybe one day," Kagome winked while he chuckled softly.

"You're definitely something else, Kagome," Shippo commented. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He told me to go mingle," She shrugged.

"Mingle? I don't think I've ever heard him say that,"

"Well he didn't say mingle, I was just getting to the point of it." Kagome said, lightly smacking him in the arm.

"Do you know where he is?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Not really, why?"

"Well there are these three guys-" Shippo started to say.

"Kagome," A masculine voice said from behind her. The priestess turned gracefully and smiled brightly.

"Inuyasha, you found me," Kagome said, stepping close to him. She then noticed three other guys with girls on their arms following her boyfriend. They all had wide, confused and shocked eyes while checking her out. Kagome bit her lip from saying a snappy comment. "Who are your friends?" She said instead, putting the front of her body against his side and one hand on his chest.

"Aoi, Nao, Kou and their dates," Inuyasha said calmly, pointing to each. Kagome felt a small growl under her hand that was on his chest.

'_You hate these guys?' _Kagome thought to herself, not showing anything but a sweet smile on her face. "Nice to meet you,"

"How much did he pay you?" Aoi asked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, confused. "I'm no whore like your date," She said calmly. _'If he hates them, might as well rile them up. Hm, Wild Dog, Jackal, and Coyote,' _She thought, feeling their auras while masking her own. Inuyasha, slightly shocked but showed an indifferent face, put an arm around her back as she pressed her breast into his side.

"I'm not a whore," The blond said.

"Neither are we," A long haired brunette with hazel eyes added, pointing to her and the third girl.

"Excuse me, you sure look like one," Kagome said, shrugging.

"So how much do I have to pay to get a night with you, sweetheart?" Nao asked lecherously. Kagome made a disgusted face while Inuyasha's growl grew louder. Shippo stood to the side and found Koga and Ayame hiding in the crowd, silently watching.

"I have my scent all over him. Can't you smell it, or are your pathetic noses too weak?" Kagome said, smirking. The three enemies took sniffs.

"Damn," Kou growled, putting a hand up to his nose and pinching it closed. "That's disgusting,"

"So you had sex with a whore, so what?" Aoi asked, eyeing Kagome up and down. "Doesn't prove anything,"

"She's my girlfriend, Aoi, I suggest you stop talking to her that way," Inuyasha warned, gripping the priestess tighter.

"And how much did he pay you for you to go along with that?" Kou asked Kagome.

"Nothing," Kagome said, leaning up and kissing her boyfriend's lips softly. "How much did you pay for yours? Too pathetic and ugly to get your own date?"

"Who would want to have sex with a half breed, anyways? He probably paid you a good bundle," Nao said.

"I love him, and he's a much better man than you three," Kagome said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Besides, his seed has been in me for days. Unlike your whores that only stay for a night." She smirked.

'_In her for days?' _Inuyasha thought in confusion. _'But sperm only live for twenty-four hours, and we didn't have sex yesterday. The only way my seed can be in her now is… SHIT!' _Inuyasha thought in a panic.

* * *

"Hey, Rin, over here!" a female yelled. The guns woman looked over and saw her friends from college sitting at an alley. The sound of bowling balls hitting the ground echoed through the loud building. Rin ran down to the alley near the wall and hugged the person who yelled out to her.

"Nazuna!" Rin greeted happily, letting her go. Nazuna had black hair that fell just below her shoulder and was tied at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were soft brown while she wore a green v-neck shirt and jeans.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nazuna asked, directing the girl to the others sitting at the benches.

"Fine, you?" Rin asked.

"Fine," Nazuna said. "Hey, guys, look who I found,"

"Rin," Three others greeted, standing up.

"Souten, Hiten, Maten, it's good to see you all," Rin said, hugging each of them. Souten, the sister of the two males, had short hair in pig tails and her eyes were shining red. Her brothers, Hiten and Manten, seemed to be opposites of each other; one was slim with long black hair in a braid while the other was bulky and bald. "I've missed you guys," Rin said, smiling.

"Us too," Souten answered. "Rin, you never told us, who are you dating? That boy must be crazy to not bring you somewhere."

"This guy name Shippo, he had his reasons though," Rin said nonchalantly, sitting on one of the plastic chairs. The group became silent. "What?"

"Shippo? Shippo Ken?" Nazuna asked with her mouth slightly agape.

"The Shippo Ken who is a fox demon?" Hiten asked. Rin looked at each of them, confused.

"Maybe," Rin said, scared of her own friends.

"The Shippo Ken who went out with me?" Souten asked, her hands on her hips. Rin's every moved was stopped by that one sentence.

"Shoot, Souten," Rin gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "I didn't realize," Souten gave her a small smile.

"No, don't worry about it." Souten said, waving her hand. The female thunder demon sat next to the guns woman, looking down the bowling alley. "He was a pretty good boyfriend," Rin stayed quiet, looking at the girl next to her.

"Why don't we bowl?" Manten suggested, picking up a bowling ball.

"Yeah," Hiten agreed.

"Uh, weren't we suppose to spy on your friends, or something?" Nazuna asked, hoping to get off the topic.

"Yeah," Rin said, looking around. "They're just a few rows down,"

"Is that Miroku Hiroki?" Nazuna asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you know him?" Rin asked, watching the brothers bowl and push each other onto the slippery lanes.

"Yeah, I went out with his best friend." Nazuna informed.

"Who would that be?" Souten asked. "Not Shippo because we were dating at the same time,"

"Oh, wait, I remember you going out with a guy that was Shippo's best friend," Rin said, thinking. "Wait, it's on the tip of my tongue,"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Nazuna said, saving the girl from thinking.

"Oh," Rin said slowly. _'Shit, I wonder if she knows Kagome. We all did go to different schools, afterall,' _Rin thought.

"Do you know how he is?" Nazuna asked, hearing a thump come from someone's head hitting the ground.

"Hey, stop it you two," Souten yelled at her brothers.

"Um… He's uh…" Rin said uncomfortably. Nazuna laughed behind her hand.

"We weren't serious with each other, just a few dates for fun. So he's found someone else, your best friend I presume?" Nazuna asked, laughing at the girl.

"Yeah," Rin said, laughing nervously.

"I'm happy for him, really," Nazuna said, still smiling. "We didn't get along, whoever can get along with him I wish them luck,"

* * *

"Miroku, stop," Sango giggled as her boyfriend grabbed her around her waist from behind.

"But that's not how you bowl, my dear," Miroku said huskily into her ear.

"It is so how you bowl," Sango argued lightly.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Miroku asked.

"Let's at least finish a game. This is our date,"

"How about we end this and continue it at my house?" Miroku nibbled onto her earlobe.

"I hope Rin is having fun," Sango said, kissing him on the lips.

"We can have fun,"

"You're such a pervert,"

* * *

"Wow, they are really insulting each other," Koga said, listening.

"I know," Ayame agreed, staring.

"Those guys look like they want to murder Kagome but also want to sleep with her," Shippo said, disgusted.

"Inuyasha won't let that happen," Koga assured.

"This is more entertaining than whatever we're suppose to do at this stupid dance thing," Shippo said, his eyes not leaving the fight.

* * *

"Damn brat," Kou hissed. "How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-one," Kagome smirked, swerving her hips as she turned her back to them. "Why don't we find our friends, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled at the other guys before putting his arm around Kagome's waist and moving away.

"Sorry about all that, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Fine," Kagome said, smiling. "Do they always rag on you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, standing up straight and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, leaning her head onto his chest as they walked towards a table.

"Don't be," He said as they sat down.

"So what do you want me to do when we fight?"

"I don't know, whatever you want, I guess," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You don't want me to make them jealous?" Kagome smirked, putting her face centimeters from his.

"If I were them, I would already be jealous," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, a compliment? Why thank you," Kagome giggled, kissing his nose. "So how about I impress them that they'll be even more jealous?"

"Whatever makes you happy,"

"Whatever makes you look good," Kagome smirked, rubbing her nose to his gently.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	50. Brawl for the Women

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Brawl for the Women

"So what do you want me to do when we fight?"

"I don't know, whatever you want, I guess," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You don't want me to make them jealous?" Kagome smirked, putting her face centimeters from his.

"If I were them, I would already be jealous," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, a compliment? Why thank you," Kagome giggled, kissing his nose. "So how about I impress them that they'll be even more jealous?"

"Whatever makes you happy,"

"Whatever makes you look good," Kagome smirked, rubbing her nose to his gently.

"Uh, Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You just did, but you can ask another," Kagome said, giggling, their faces still close. Inuyasha let out a breathy laugh before turning serious and leaning away. Kagome pouted but then had a concerned look on her own face. "What's wrong?"

"I… um…" Inuyasha stuttered before swallowing a lump in his throat and gathering all the courage he had. "Wh-when you said… um…" Inuyasha started to say, blushing madly. "Th-that you had m-my s-seed in your body, w-what did you mean? Are you p-p-pregnant?" Kagome blinked a few times before laughing lightly and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging the half demon close.

"You're so cute," Kagome said, putting her chin on his shoulder. "I just said that… well just because, really. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it," Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"S-so you're not… you know?" Inuyasha asked tentatively, putting an arm around her middle.

"What if I am?"

"T-then… I don't know," Inuyasha gulped. Kagome giggled again, leaning away from him.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand. "I'm on birth control. Besides, I can tell you're not anywhere near ready for a baby," Inuyasha laughed nervously before putting his forehead against hers.

"There you guys are," Shippo said, coming up to the couple. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other's faces and looked up from their seat.

"Oh, hey, Shippo," Kagome said. "You guys," She said in greeting, noticing the others behind the fox demon.

"We saw that fight," Ayame commented, pointing her thumb over to the direction they were previously standing at. "How'd it go?"

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha said, sitting up straighter. "Is that all you've guys been doing, spying on me and Kagome?"

"Of course not," Koga scoffed with a smirk. "It was just the most entertaining thing in this whole damn room," Ayame lightly smacked the male wolf demon in the arm.

"Attention all guests, attention all guests," The PA announcement sounded through all the speakers. "It is time for the annual battle of females and males. May each gender go to their assigned rooms in the back of the hotel, thank you."

"Looks like it's time for a fight," Koga said while the others nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything fancy?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha stood up and helped the priestess up from the chair effortlessly.

"Don't be the first one out," Inuyasha said, kissing her on the lips.

"Good thing we're in a hotel because you two need to get a room," Ayame teased. Koga and Shippo high fived the female wolf demon while laughing. Inuyasha didn't break off the kiss while he stuck up his middle finger from his right hand at them. The people around them started to split off into two groups, girls going one way, boys going the other.

* * *

"Ah, yes, I win!" Hiten yelled happily, punching his fists into the air while his long hair bounced up and down. "In your face, Manten!"

"Boys," Rin and Nazuna groaned. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You're lucky they aren't your brothers," Souten said embarrassingly before putting her head in her hands. The two other girls laughed at their friend's comment.

"Well at least they love you," Rin said, smiling. The guns woman then turned and watched as Manten try to hit Hiten on the head for gloating.

"Oh, they love me alright," Souten said sarcastically. "They love me so much they decided to barge into my house unexpectedly and interrupt a very important meeting. I should've never given them my house key."

"A very important meeting as in… you having sex with some guy?" Nazuna asked.

"It wasn't just _some guy, _Nazuna!" Souten argued.

"So you were having sex," Rin said pointedly.

"I-I didn't say that," Souten stuttered.

"On the contrary, you did," Nazuna said, smirking.

"Ow! What the hell was that Manten?" Hiten groaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

"For being a jackass," Manten said, crossing his arms and smugly smiling.

"Oh, Rin," Nazuna suddenly gasped, her head shooting up.

"What?" Rin asked. Souten looked curiously at Nazuna while her brother's slid across the bowling lane that was slick with wax.

"They're getting up," Nazuna said, pointing her finger.

"Who?" Souten asked.

"Miroku and his girlfriend," Nazuna said in a harsh whisper. Rin quickly turned around then ducked behind Souten.

* * *

"Miroku, stop," Sango said, laughing as she swatted his hands away.

"What? I can't hold you?" Miroku teased, putting his lips near her ear as they walked.

"Hold me, sure, but I have a feeling that that's not what's on your mind," Sango said, playfully narrowing her eyes, not paying attention to where the two were walking.

"Perhaps," Miroku whispered huskily. Sango slapped him lightly on the chest and stepped a little away.

"So where are we going?"

"My house," Sango slapped him in the arm again.

"Pervert," Sango sneered.

"Ah, but you're still in love with me," Miroku said happily, managing to put an arm around her shoulders as they walked by two men battling with each other on the slippery bowling lane. Sango just turned her head away and blushed. "Okay, so how about dinner?"

"Where?" Sango asked in a small voice as the two of them walked out the sliding glass doors of the bowling alley.

"Well where do you want to eat, my lovely? Perhaps Italian will suit your tastes, or American?"

"I could actually go for some traditional Japanese food," Sango said sheepishly. Miroku took out his car keys from his pocket and unlocked his car, opening the passenger door for his girlfriend.

"Anything for you, my dear," Miroku said, closing the door and going around to the driver's side. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Do you think that small diner downtown is still open?"

"Sango, it's in downtown. Downtown never sleeps," Miroku said, grinning. The monk then put his keys in the ignition and started the car up, putting the machine in reverse and pulling out onto the road.

* * *

"They sure seem to be having a good time," Nazuna commented. "They didn't even notice us,"

"I know," Souten agreed. "Looks like Miroku is really attracted to that girl,"

"That girl's name is Sango, she's one of my best friends," Rin said, slowly getting out of her hiding place.

"Oh, right, right," Nazuna said, snapping her fingers at the sudden thought. "I remember now,"

"AHH!" the girls heard a male scream. Turning their heads, they could see Manten laughing his bald head off while Hiten belly slid across the waxed bowling lane. A crash of bowling pins being knocked down was heard next, leaving Hiten crumpled at the back of it.

"That's it! You, get out!" An angered voice said from the side of them. Looking, they saw a man with reddish brown hair and yellow eyes, like a cat. "Get out before I call security!"

"Hey, he started it!" Manten defended, pointing a finger at his brother who was struggling to get his balance.

"I don't care! You two take your lady friends and get out!" The man with yellow eyes yelled, his face turning red in anger.

"I started it!? Are you crazy? You're the one who hit me first, and then you threw me like a bowling ball!" Hiten yelled, crawling his way back since he couldn't get his balance with the frictionless soles of bowling shoes.

"I only did that because

"Oh, right, right," Nazuna said, snapping her fingers at the sudden thought. "I remember now,"

"AHH!" the girls heard a male scream. Turning their heads, they could see Manten laughing his bald head off while Hiten belly slid across the waxed bowling lane. A crash of bowling pins being knocked down was heard next, leaving Hiten crumpled at the back of it.

"That's it! You, get out!" An angered voice said from the side of them. Looking, they saw a man with reddish brown hair and yellow eyes, like a cat. "Get out before I call security!"

"Hey, he started it!" Manten defended, pointing a finger at his brother who was struggling to get his balance.

"I don't care! You two take your lady friends and get out!" The man with yellow eyes yelled, his face turning red in anger.

"I started it!? Are you crazy? You're the one who hit me first, and then you threw me like a bowling ball!" Hiten yelled, crawling his way back since he couldn't get his balance with the frictionless soles of bowling shoes.

"I only did that because _you _decided to gloat!" Manten said, getting in his brother's face once Hiten had managed to move at a snail's pace on his hands and knees back to the group and the angry manager. The manager growled, but it was ignored by the rest of them.

"Well if you weren't such a sore loser, we wouldn't be in this mess." Hiten countered.

"Well if you weren't such a dick sucker, we wouldn't be in this mess." Manten growled.

"Security!" the manager yelled, having enough of the fight, though it was quite entertaining.

"Your brothers sure have a colorful vocabulary," Rin said, scratching the side of her face nervously with her index finger. Just then, men in blue uniforms and white hats came rushing in, whistles in their mouths.

"Let's get out of here," Nazuna said, covering her ears with her hands.

'_Good thing Sango and Miroku left before or else I would be positive that they would've seen me,' _Rin thought, relieved. The guns woman then tensed when she felt a hand push on the middle of her back, urging her to move faster.

"And don't come back here!" The manager yelled as the guards shoved them out the door and on their butts.

"Well that was rude," Hiten said, getting up and brushing the dust and dirt from his sleeves.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gloated," Manten huffed.

"Oh, so it was _my _fault that you tackled me?" Hiten sneered, getting up close and personal with his brother.

"Yes!" Manten growled, tackling his brother to the concrete again. Souten smacked her palm to her forehead.

"How? How? How?" Souten repeated, smacking her hand against her forehead with each word. "How am I related to such idiots?"

"Maybe you're adopted," Nazuna chirped in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Or maybe your two idiot brothers were adopted," Rin said, giggling. "Why don't you guys follow my car and we'll go get something to eat?"

"Good idea," Nazuna said as she watched Souten try to pry her brothers apart.

* * *

"Okay girls, you are up first." A woman said, her tone of voice demanded that she be listened to. The woman who attended the Canine Demon Dance all fell silent, listening to their superior. "Okay, the rules: one, don't kill anyone, two, there is an out of bounds line, if you step out of it you're automatically out of the fight. Any questions?"

"That's all the rules?" a girl asked nervously. "I'm just a human, no powers or anything… isn't there something to protect me?"

"This is the fight of the strongest; all powers are usable and fair as long as they are submitted to us before hand." The superior said. The girl stood shaking and gulping down a nervous lump in her throat.

"Poor girl," Ayame whispered to the priestess next to her. All the women in the battle wore skin tight shorts that stopped at mid thigh with a matching sports top ending just under their bust. The outfit only had one color of their choosing and a stripe down the sides that was in white.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, walking the little distance towards the frighten girls. "Hey," The girl gasped in surprise. She had light brown hair and innocent blue eyes.

"H-hi," She stuttered. Kagome smiled kindly.

"I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"S-Seijun,"

"That's a nice name," Kagome commented, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm going to help you, okay?"

"How?" Seijun asked.

"Stand next to me when we start and I'll knock you gently out of the out of bounds line, is that okay?" Kagome asked; only half paying attention to her surroundings. Ayame stared at her friend with a small smile.

"Y-you'd do that?" Seijun asked with hope.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"You just met me though," Kagome just shrugged off the comment.

"You don't look like the type who fights, I'm just going to save you from something a girl as young as you shouldn't go through," Kagome said, crossing her arms but not in a intimidating manner.

"You look quite young yourself. How old are you?" Seijun asked.

"I'm twenty-one," Kagome said like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm twenty-three; shouldn't I be the one helping you?" Seijun said, looking at the younger girl nervously.

"Don't worry about me," Kagome assured, smiling.

"Well you said yourself, people as young as us shouldn't fight,"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay, trust me," Kagome said, turning and smiling at Seijun over her shoulder before she started to walk.

"Have you fought before?" Seijun suddenly asked.

"You could say something like that," Kagome said, winking at her before disappearing back towards Ayame.

"That was sure nice of you," Ayame commented once the priestess was back at her side.

"She would've got knocked out of the line or become unconscious in a minute flat with all these other people, it's the least I could do for her," Kagome said, her arms still crossed. Just then two doors opened, light pouring into the room from the battle field which was actually a big dome structure. Inside there was only the wooden floor of the building and painted lines that created a square on the floor, marking the out of bounds area.

* * *

"That's one big television," Koga said, whistling in amazement as a wall to wall television was being lowered down from the ceiling.

"Yeah," Shippo said, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, though inside he felt the same. The television then turned on and the men saw all the women file out of a large room, dressed for battle with no weapons except their natural powers and their fists. On the back of each woman, there was a number. The television screen was then split into two screens, one showing the women standing around and the other showing the numbers in one column, names in another, and what 'species' they were.

* * *

"Damn, that bastard of a half demon didn't mention that his whore was a priestess," Aoi growled, his purple eyes looking like there was fire inside as he stared at the screen, the camera going from girl to girl.

"Her powers probably aren't even trained," Nao scoffed. "Why bother to be impressed?" The jackal demon scoffed again.

"Look, she's standing next to that wimpy girl Seijun or something," Kou laughed. "If the mutt's girl is standing next to her, she's probably just as pathetic," His laughed, his chest bouncing up and down alone with his blue hair. Slowly, the other two started to laugh alongside Kou.

* * *

'_Remember, Kagome, don't get knocked out first,' _Kagome thought, prepping herself. She moved her eyes to look to the two standing beside her. Suddenly, there was a loud siren, signaling that the women can step in and start their fight. _'Here goes nothing,' _She thought, stepping in. The priestess then quickly whipped around and shoved Seijun out before the human girl could take another step. Seijun gasped at the suddenness of it and fell onto her butt, out of the game. Kagome took a second glace before dodging a carefully placed kick from a female fox demon.

'_Thanks, Kagome,' _Seijun thought happily as two women in security outfits went up to her and escorted her to the back room.

'_Maybe I should make this quick,' _Kagome thought, dodging a punch from a human woman before jumping high, using her spiritual powers, to avoid an energy beam coming from a dragon demon. Curling herself into a ball, Kagome somersaulted in the air before spreading out like an eagle. Time seemed to stop as the priestess's whole body glowed pink. Spiritual light blasted all across the room while screams of pain were bouncing off the walls. Silence.

* * *

The occupants of the room stood with their mouths agape, except for one person. Inuyasha sat in a chair lazily with a smirk on his lips, his eyes hidden by his silver bangs.

'_That a girl, Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought, knowing that his girlfriend wouldn't seriously hurt anyone without reason, just knock them unconscious. Shippo and Koga sat next to him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open wide enough to have flies land in them and make a home.

"Damn, I didn't know Kagome could do that," Shippo whispered in shock.

"Neither did I and I use to date her," Koga said, his eye now twitching from fear. Inuyasha wanted to growl before he saw the emotions on the wolf demon's face and chuckled softly.

"Afraid, Koga?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"Dude, don't get on her bad side," Shippo said warningly. Around them, the other man asking who the priestess on the television was and who had brought her. Since the numbers on the battle outfits matched with the number of their date's battle outfit, it was easily identified once they found the numbers to match.

"Damn, Inuyasha, where the hell did you get a catch like that?" A human male, who came with a female coyote demon, asked. The human and the coyote demon had a strong relationship going for about two years, so the half demon had met him once or twice before.

"Many places, many reasons, weird circumstances," Inuyasha said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

The smoked cleared from the field, leaving only one woman standing in the midst of it. Without being winded at all, Kagome surveyed the women lying around her.

'_That shouldn't have knocked the half demons or humans unconscious,' _Kagome thought, a bit confused. A few groans were starting to be heard while half demons turned into humans as their demon blood became dormant from the spiritual power. After another few seconds, the full humans started to get up on their elbows, struggling to get to their feet. _'Ah, there we go,' _Kagome thought, smiling. Kagome waited patiently for the people around her to regain their jumbled minds, not wanting to play low unfair. The fight continued, making Kagome jump and flip to avoid all other attacks from humans and half demons who turned human. A few minutes of fighting lateral, the guards started to take the unconscious full blooded demons to the back room, declaring that they had no fight left in them. A red haired wolf demon passed by Kagome's vision. _'Sorry, Ayame,' _The priestess thought.

"You wretch!" a female with ebony hair and light green eyes yelled, attempting to kick Kagome in the head with a roundhouse kick. Kagome easily ducked and caught the girl's calf, pulling on the limb and making the girl fall. Kagome could sense the dormant demonic blood in her, signifying that she was a half demon. The girl screamed in frustration as she clambered off the floor and successfully punching Kagome in the stomach. Kagome fell back a step and doubled over slightly, but the pain barely fazed her because she predicted the attack but was only slightly slow on the reaction.

Around Kagome and the half demon turned human, women after women began to fall and step out of the line out of exhaustion and the waves of spiritual power that still lingered in their bodies. The priestess then eyed the spot behind the girl she was having a dual with. A secret, wicked grin crossed Kagome's lips before it disappeared. Kagome started punching and kicking back with great accuracy, but only decided to land a few of them. The girl was being pushed back further and further.

'_Just a little further,' _Kagome thought, smashing her spiritual power covered fist into the ground and making the wood splinter.

"Can't land a punch, can you?" The girl mocked. She then laughed as she jumped back, dodging Kagome's fist that went into the ground. Once the girl landed, Kagome smirked and ran off into the mass of women still fighting in the center. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then she felt two hands grab her arms. "Hey," She complained.

"You're out," The woman guard said emotionlessly. Looking down, the half demon turned human saw that the out of bounds line was a foot in front of her. She then screamed in frustration and struggled in the guards' grips.

* * *

"Damn, those girls are really going at each other," A deep male voice commented as he watched transfixed with the television screen.

"I know," another man said in awe. On the screen in the men's room showed a mass of women in the middle of the arena battling with each other. Though some of them were half demon, it looked as though humans were having a civil war without weapons. On the split screen, the names and their corresponding number continue to get scrolled through, some names were in grey, meaning that that person was knocked out, and others were in white against the blue background, meaning that they were still fighting somewhere inside the dome.

"Where's that priestess chick?" the deep male voice asked.

"I don't see her in that mass of fighters," the other male said.

"She was some fine ass, don't you think? And damn, the power she possesses is so hot."

"Hell yeah," The other male said happily before a choking sound was heard from him.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" the male with the deeper voice asked in shock, looking on as his friend was held by the throat by a half demon with silver hair.

"You stay away from my girl," Inuyasha growled tightening his grip on the man's throat before unceremoniously dropping him.

"Now really, do you like her or do you want her so you can tap her and use her power?" The male with the deeper voice asked smugly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"A woman is more than just a fuck toy and power, especially mine." Inuyasha growled. With that, the half demon abruptly turned around and stalked back to his real friends.

* * *

"Kagome is quite the fighter," Kagura commented as she looked at the wall to wall television screen. She and Sesshomaru sat with other married couples and watched the entertainment from the room they were assigned to.

"She is the top of the female league here in Japan," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly and quietly enough so only the wind demon could hear him. Kagura nodded.

"You guys know her?" A raccoon dog demon asked as he and his wife, a human woman, came up to them.

"Yes, she is dating my husband's younger brother," Kagura answered kindly.

"Quite a catch he made, huh?" the raccoon dog said, laughing merrily.

"Quite," Sesshomaru said, turning to stare back at the screen.

"If he were to marry her… wow," the raccoon dog demon's wife said, giggling. "I've seen your brother, Sesshomaru, and I must say, he is a handsome young man."

"Cho!" the raccoon dog demon reprimanded. Cho, his wife, kissed his cheek while rolling her eyes playfully.

"You know I love you, Masa," Cho reassured. Sesshomaru looked on passively while Kagura smiled in amusement."But wouldn't their babies be so cute when they're young and so hot when their older?"

"Cho!" Masa yelled, his mouth hanging open. Cho laughed, showing that she was just teasing him, while Kagura joined in softly.

'_Clever,' _Sesshomaru thought as he saw Kagome push the half demon turned human out of the out of bounds line.

* * *

"Everyone, attack!" a woman with red hair and angry brown eyes yelled as she pointed towards the innocent looking priestess who stood in the middle of the group.

"Who, me?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Oh, come on, I can't be the only priestess here,"

"Of course not," A brunette chipped in. "I'm one too,"

"Then why only come after me?" Kagome asked, laughing nervously as she took a few steps away from what looked like an angry mob.

"Because you're the one who knocked us _all _down in the beginning," An ebony haired woman said.

"Well I knocked out the full blooded demons and some half demons who couldn't handle it as well; shouldn't you be grateful towards me for narrowing down your opponents? I mean, come on, you have a better chance of winning," Kagome defended lightly, still nervously backing away.

"Perhaps," A blonde hair woman said before narrowing her eyes. "But then we decided, hey, if we were to get rid of the one who knocked us all out for a second at the beginning, then the competition between the rest of us is fair,"

"Hey!" Kagome defended, stopping in her tracks. "I am playing fair, these are my natural powers." The blonde shrugged.

"You know, because of you, I lost my half demon powers that I was going to rely upon. I've been training my powers for _months!_" a woman with pale blue eyes and black hair screamed. "If we combined all of our strengths and take you down, it should be even in power,"

"Now that's low on you guys' part." Kagome said, pointing to each one of them with her finger. "You're supposed to fight each other, not gang up on someone." The women around the priestess just shrugged at each other before launching themselves at Kagome, ready to take her down.

* * *

The men watched in interest as the women started to converse with each other. Some were shocked to see that the powerful priestess who got rid of all the demons in the beginning was starting to back away from the angry group of half demon turned humans and humans.

"Looks like she got herself in a bind," Shippo commented. Inuyasha stared into his girlfriend's eyes on the screen, recognizing the look almost immediately.

"She's acting," Inuyasha said, a grin appearing on his lips. He sat in his chair backwards, his legs straddling the back of the chair while his arms lie on the top of the back rest.

"Acting, what do you mean?" Koga asked.

"She's pulled that on me so many times," Inuyasha admitted with a chuckle.

"What does she try to achieve when she does that?" Koga asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"You mean you don't know? Didn't you date her?" Inuyasha asked, fist clenching.

"W-well yeah, I guess, but…" Koga said, trailing off.

"Anyways, she's trying to get the others to let down their guard so she can fight back since they think she surrenders," Inuyasha said, but after a minute of thought he started to growl. "Dirty little trick to get me to lose those stupid arguments," the half demon muttered to himself, but the fox and wolf demon heard him anyways and held back a laugh.

* * *

Kagome continue to laugh nervously as she watched the group of women close in on her. Without the others noticing, Kagome whispered a chant, bringing her hand up slowly, making it look like a surrender.

"Dragon!" Kagome yelled, pushing her hand out, palm open, in front of her. A slithering dragon made of spiritual power came out of her hand and roared at the other women, attacking and knocking most unconscious. The dragon was completely glowing pink and transparent while its tail was still attached to Kagome's hand. Fortunately for the dragon, it can stretch its body any which way it is controlled, taking down all but a few full blooded humans. Kagome then closed her fist and the dragon disappeared, leaving five frightened humans. "So? Who wants to go next?" Kagome asked jokingly. The bravest of the five stood up, fists rose to her chest. Kagome stood in the same stance before she used her powers to launch her forward, rivaling the speed of a demon. The priestess quickly used the stronger bend of her finger to jam into the woman's temple, knocking her temporarily unconscious. Jumping to the other four, Kagome did the same except to the middle of their spine, making them paralyzed for the moment.

The competition was over, the winner has won.

"Congratulations, Priestess Kagome Higurashi, you have won the Canine Demon Dance competition of the year." The commanding voice of their superior said over the PA system. Kagome watched as the guards took away the other women to the back. "Whoever wins the male competition will be entitled to go on one date with you, as your prize,"

'_Some prize, didn't I come here with a date?' _Kagome thought, not daring to voice her opinions. The guards then came back and gently escorted Kagome to the infirmary in the back where everyone was checked over and given a bed. On the wall at the front of the room, there was a wall to wall television, showing the numbers and names for the men and what 'species' they were. Let the games begin.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FORE READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	51. Survival of the Fittest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

"Hey, Ayame," Kagome said, walking up to the wolf demon who sat on a hospital like bed, her feet dangling to the floor.

"Hey, Kagome. Congrats by the way," Ayame said, smiling.

"Thanks," Kagome replied then looked at the wolf demon worriedly. "Are you okay?" Ayame laughed lightly.

"I've been on the receiving end of your attack before, but damn, did it have to be that horrible?" Ayame joked, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry," The priestess said sincerely. The wolf demon wrapped an arm around her friend, giving Kagome a friendly hug.

"No worries,"

* * *

"Ready to lose your girl, mutt?" Aoi said smugly as he flexed his claws. The men all lined up at the out of bounds line, each loosening their bodies to be able to fight their fullest, besides, it would be embarrassing if someone pulled a muscle in the middle of a fight. "I'm sure she'll be a good fuck,"

"You stay away from her," Inuyasha growled loudly, getting ready to pounce at the African hunting dog demon.

"Aw, puppy's scared to lose its master?" Nao cooed sarcastically before the three of them laughed to their fullest.

"And damn, we could definitely use her power," Kou said, perverse thoughts running through his head. Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo narrowed their eyes.

"She would never go willingly with you three bastards. She'll kick your ass onto the freeway before you get anywhere near her," Shippo defended. Aoi, Nao and Kou laughed.

"I'd like to see her try," Nao said, still laughing.

"Didn't you just see her beat all the other girls here? You three would be a walk in the park for her," Koga said smugly.

"All the women here are pathetic," Aoi said nonchalantly. "She's just another whore," Just then, the alarm to begin rang. Inuyasha, at the speed of a full demon in rage, tackled Aoi into the arena. The half demon and African wild dog demon tumbled, each clawing and growling at each other. Koga had taken on the jackal demon, Nao, while Shippo took on Kou, the coyote demon.

* * *

"They're really going at each other," Ayame said as she watched Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo attack their arch rivals.

"Ouch," Kagome said, wincing as the camera zoomed in on a hand slicing five claw marks on an opponent's chest. _'Inuyasha, please be okay,' _She thought pleadingly.

"Is he the guy you came with?" a female asked as she walked towards the priestess and wolf demon.

"Hey, Seijun," Kagome said, turning her head away from the screen to look at the woman before turning back. "Yeah, that's him,"

"He looks tough," Seijun admired. Kagome and Ayame giggled lightly.

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome said between her laughs.

"Oh, congratulations, by the way," Seijun said, smiling. "You're tough and your boyfriend is tough, a perfect match," The regular human giggled.

"He looks tough, but he's a big softy," Ayame commented. "Especially with Kagome, over here,"

"Is he?" Seijun said, intrigued and highly amused.

"Are you kidding? He does whatever she wants him to," Ayame said, laughing at the end. Kagome just smiled and shook her head. The priestess then looked on the screen and was shocked to see what was going on.

* * *

Lights illuminated the night sky as the couple walked down the streets of Downtown Tokyo. The noises of people laughing and cars roaring echoed around the valleys and between the buildings. The couple walked with their hands interlaced as they searched.

"I feel like I haven't been here in so long," Sango said in awe, looking around.

"You live here, in Tokyo, why have you not, my dear?" Miroku asked charmingly.

"I don't know," Sango said, shrugging her shoulders. "We usually come downtown to pick up guys, but since we kind of all have one, we don't exactly come here," Sango said, referring to herself, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin.

"Well it's good to know you stay faithful," Miroku joked, leading her into a small restaurant. "How does food sound?"

"Great," Sango admitted. Miroku, being a gentleman, pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat down. "Thanks,"

"Anything for you," Sango blushed at the comment. The couple sat at a traditional Japanese sushi house, but instead of sitting on mats on the floor, this restaurant had chairs and tables.

"Hi, welcome; may I take you order?" a young woman with black hair that was tied in a messy bun, that was low on her shoulders, said a bit shyly.

"Yes, may I have the Temaki roll?" Miroku said, putting down his menu. "Sango, what would you like?"

"Um… I'll have the Ebi roll, please," Sango said, also setting down her menu.

"Miroku?" The waitress asked timidly. Miroku finally looked up at the server and was shocked.

"Koharu?" Miroku gasped.

* * *

"Out of all the ethnic foods you could've chosen from, you choose Argentinean food?" Souten asked her brothers with a raised eyebrow. The group stood outside the Argentinean restaurant questioningly.

"Well who wants the boring, old Japanese food? We live here, for god's sake!" Manten said, his bulky arms waving in the air.

"We thought it was a good idea," HIten said with a shrug.

"Argentina? Why that country?" Nazuna asked, leaning her weight on one foot as she crossed her arms.

"Like I said, we thought it was a good idea," Hiten repeated.

"Let's just go in and eat," Rin said, breaking up the argument. "Besides, don't you want to try something new?"

"But Argentina?" Nazuna asked incredulously as she was pushed inside the restaurant by Rin's hands that were pressing on her back. "Why not just… Spain, or France, hell what about American?"

"Because it's too easy," Souten said, shaking her head sadly. "My brothers want something that is hard to come by or that no one else would think of."

"Well it looks like a lot of people thought of it," Rin said, looking of Nazuna's shoulder and into the restaurant window. "The place is packed full of people,"

"Yeah, but not so packed that they don't have an available table," Manted commented.

"So it's still an uncommon thought," Hiten added.

"I'm hungry, let's just go in there," Souten said, opening the door and stepping inside. Smells of cooking meat assaulted the group's noses. The heat from the fryers and pans rushed across their bodies, making the chilly air outside seem even colder. Nazuna and Rin coughed, the smells being too strong for them and making their throats itch and their eyes water.

"Damn, that's a strong smell," Rin complained, coughing into her sleeve.

"You're telling us," Souten said weakly. Nazuna and Rin looked at their demonic friends and noticed that Souten looked ashen while her brothers were leaning on each other, slowly falling to the floor.

"Man, I've never been here, but I know that Argentinean food is _not _suppose to be like this," Nazuna said, coughing some more. A young man quickly ran up to them and had them take a seat on the waiting bench before someone passed out onto the floor.

"We're so sorry about the smell," He said apologetically. "The new chef just burned a few things in the kitchen… well a lot of things with too many spices, but we're getting it cleaned up right now,"

"Okay, no problem," Rin said, her eyes tearing up more.

"Why are the other customers sitting there like nothing is wrong?" Nazuna thought out loud.

"They got used to it, I guess." The young man said, laughing nervously. "Why don't you take your friends and get some air? We are airing out the restaurant from the kitchen door and windows as we speak."

"Yeah, sure," Souten said, getting up and dragging her brothers outside, Rin and Nazuna following.

"While you're out here, you can look at the menu," the young man said, handing each of them a menu. When he handed the guns woman a menu, he purposely brushed his hand with hers. "I hope you like our food," He whispered into her ear before walking back into the restaurant.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Koga and Shippo yelled desperately. Koga tried urgently to release his fist lock with his opponent, Nao. The wolf demon's hands were intertwined with the jackal demon's hands, both pushing against each other and trying feebly to gain the upper hand. Shippo was caught under Kou's weight, five claw marks slashing across the fox demon's chest. Blood pooled against the wooden floor from all corners of the arena, proving more violent than the battle of the females.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Koga yelled, pushing Nao to the side and jumping to the dog half demon's side. _'Fuck, where's that stupid sword when you need it?' _Koga thought irritably. The wolf demon then grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders and stared into the half demon's blood red eyes that had bright blue pupils. Koga then screamed as his body was pierced through with a clawed hand. Looking behind him, the wolf demon saw Nao smirking.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Nao hissed with a grin. The jackal demon lifted the arm that was still in Koga's body and slammed the wolf demon onto the floor, ignoring the half demon. Growling loudly, Inuyasha's claws and fangs lengthened unbelievably. Inuyasha's opponent, Aoi, stared with a raised eyebrow; waiting.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo growled out to his friend as a green glow formed in the fox demon's hands. "Fox fire!" Kou screamed as his face was burned with the illusion, getting off Shippo in the process. Shippo, not being as foolish as Koga, stood up and raised his fists to protect his face and body. "Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself, will you?"

"You don't say that about her!" Inuyasha growled so loudly that it echoed in the arena. The fighting stopped around them stopped as all the males turned to see the disturbance.

* * *

"Wh-what's going on?" a woman asked frantically, her eyes wide as she stared at the wide television screen.

"I don't know Miyoko," another woman said shakily, her hands trembling as she lifted them to her mouth.

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered shockingly. "I have to stop him," The priestess pivoted on her feet and ran through the crowd of scared women, not a breath was heard as most of them held it in.

"Where are you going?" A muscular, woman guard asked in her natural low voice.

"I have to stop my boyfriend from going insane," Kagome said so quickly that the three guards standing at the door barely understood her.

"We can't let you do that," The second guard, a police Madonna, said in her high voice.

"Why not? Those guys are about to be killed or seriously injured," Kagome said desperately.

"Whatever happens out there happens. Besides, the male guards out there can stop it before it gets to the point of killing," The third guard said. She was an average woman with an average body frame and tone of voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the three women, getting distracted slightly.

'_They're so different, but they… kind of look the same,' _Kagome thought confusedly.

"We're triplets," the third guard said, reading her expression.

"We get that a lot," the second guard said, giggling, while the first guard just nodded her head.

"Uh huh," Kagome said, nodding once. "But seriously, I need to stop him,"

"Why don't you go back to where you were?" The first guard suggested. The first guard then used her muscular hands and physically turned Kagome's shoulders around, doing a one-eighty. She then gave Kagome a light push, which was more than a _light _push to the priestess.

'_Damn, what now?' _Kagome thought miserably as she watched the television screen. _'Inuyasha,' _

* * *

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with your brother?" Masa, the raccoon dog demon, asked as he stared into the red eyes of the dog half demon on the television screen.

"He's terrifying," Cho, Masa's human wife, said shakily.

"His anger brought out his demonic blood, making that blood dominant." Kagura explained, shaking her head from side to side.

"Can he change back?" a female bird demon asked, accompanied by her wolf demon husband.

"If someone can get through to his mind," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"And who would that be?" the wolf demon asked.

"Probably his girlfriend or his mother," Kagura answered, seeing that her own husband wasn't paying attention to the crowd around them anymore. "Sometimes he can bring himself back; that is, if he fights hard enough with the blood inside his body,"

"That sounds painful," a small framed, female fox demon said, wincing.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't know," Kagura commented, shrugging her shoulders. _'You owe me, Sesshomaru. Some husband you are,' _Kagura thought, looking at Sesshomaru's turned face. The dog demon just stared at the screen as the camera view switched from Inuyasha's rage, to the half demon's friends, then finally to the rest of the males that were present in the fight.

* * *

'_Damn it,' _Aoi grunted in his mind as he ducked underneath the claws that were swung at his head.

"Had enough yet?" Inuyasha asked in his low, raspy voice as he smirked evilly.

"What the hell are you doing? This is an unfair fight," Aoi yelled, backing away.

"This is my natural ability, it seems fair enough for the rules to not apply," Inuyasha said, his red eyes gleaming with revenge. Quick as light, Inuyasha had the African hunting dog demon pierced with the half demon's claws. Aoi choked out some blood as he reached to pull out his opponents claws from his chest.

"I'm damn glad I'm not that girl. At least I don't have to deal with a monster," Aoi grunted, pulling the hand out of his chest.

"At least I don't have a whore as a play thing," Inuyasha countered, slamming his right foot into Aoi's stomach, sending the African hunting dog demon near the out of bounds line.

"Once I win, she will be nothing but a whore." Inuyasha narrowed his red eyes further.

* * *

"You're quick," the jackal demon commented as he jumped high in the air to avoid a nicely placed punch.

"You haven't seen the half of it," the wolf demon grunted, following his enemy into the air. Nao narrowed his eyes, flailing his legs randomly in the air, hoping to get a hit on Koga's body.

"Why are you siding with the half breed, anyways?" Nao asked, the two coming face to face with each other before slowly falling back to the ground.

"I don't need to answer you," Koga growled, punching Nao in the face. "But if you must know, he's my friend," Landing on the ground, the wolf demon swiftly made a roundhouse kick with his leg, landing his foot in the side of the jackal demon's face. Nao stumbled back but stayed on his feet. "Maybe it's the same reason you're siding with that son of a bitch, Aoi," Koga said more calmly, standing up straight with his hands to his sides.

* * *

"Give it up, no fox can beat a coyote," Kou gloated, landing a punch onto Shippo's jaw. The fox demon stumbled back, rubbing his jaw with the back of his hand.

"I beg to differ," Shippo said in a soft voice, but loud enough for only the two of them to hear it. The fox demon then pivoted on the balls of his feet and launched his body forward. Kou expected a tackle, so he braced himself by putting a foot back and placed his arms in front of his face. Shippo anticipated that move and smirk. Quickly, the fox demon, just two feet before hitting Kou, jumped high into the air and flipped so his head faced towards the floor. "Spinning top!" Shippo yelled, throwing a toy towards the ground. Kou lifted an eyebrow at the one pound children's plaything coming towards his head.

"Is this supposed to be e joke?" Kou asked just as the contraption was a foot above his face. "What kind of demon are you, again?" Shippo smirked, waiting.

'_Three, two, one,' _Shippo thought. A pop was heard as the top exploded into a cloud of smoke, a loud bang then followed. The fox demon landed with grace behind the coyote demon, smirking with pleasure before fighting off some other males. Kou was whining under the weight of the newly five hundred pound children's toy.

* * *

"There's so much blood," Seijun whimpered, shivering with the sight of the red liquid.

"That's what it's like with the females as well, except this year, of course, because _Kagome _had to knock out all the demons a minute into the battle," Ayame said, glaring playfully at the priestess.

"Well," Kagome said nervously, drawling out the word. "Seijun, maybe you should take a nap or something. Distract yourself, maybe?" The priestess suggested.

"Y-yeah, maybe," Seijun said shakily, her face looking paler every second she stares at the television screen. Kagome looked worriedly at the human girl then turned her head to Ayame.

"Here," Ayame said, hopping off the hospital bed they sat on and guided Seijun to lie down. "I'll go get you some water,"

"Th-thanks," Seijun said, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, Seijun, you didn't tell me, who did you come with?" Kagome asked, strategically sitting in front of the girl to block her vision of the television screen.

"His name is Avaron, he's a red dog demon." Seijun said longingly, her eyes taking a distant look. Kagome left her to her thoughts and looked at the list that scrolled across half of the wall to wall television screen.

'_Let's see, Avaron, huh?' _Kagome thought, looking for his name. _'Looks like he's not out and still fighting,' _Just then, Ayame came back with a clear plastic cup of water.

"Here you go," Ayame said softly, snapping Seijun out of her thoughts.

"Thanks," Seijun said, sitting up.

"Uh, Seijun, maybe you shouldn't-" Kagome began to say, nervously staring at the television screen before whipping her eyes to the woman behind her. Seijun looked at the screen in time to see a dirty red haired man with light red eyes get sliced by claws.

"Avaron!" Seijun gasped, turning paler.

* * *

"Koharu?" Miroku gasped.

"It is you, Miroku," said the waitress with dark brown hair that was tied in a bun at the nape of her neck while her brown eyes shimmered. "It's so nice to see you,"

"Yeah, you two," Miroku said, although not as enthusiastically as the waitress. "So you're working here now?"

"Yep, I have to pay for college somehow and this was the only place that was available, but I'm not complaining," Koharu said happily, stepping a bit closer to the monk. "How have you been?"

"Well you know, same old, same old," Miroku said, chuckling. The two of them stared into each other's eyes.

'_If I left right now, quietly, I'm sure neither would notice,' _Sango thought bitterly.

"You know, Miroku," Kohaku said, getting timid again. "I hated how we ended things," She pouted.

"Oh?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I mean, we were engaged to be married," Kohaku said bluntly. Sango's eyes widened but she hid them behind her bangs.

'_Should I hear this?' _Sango asked herself in her mind. The demon slayer silently got up and turned around, taking her purse.

"Sango?" Miroku asked. The demon slayer was already half way out of the restaurant by the time her 'boyfriend' noticed. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just leave you two alone, seems like you need it," Sango said emotionlessly, continuing to walk. The door rung with a bell as it was opened and closed.

* * *

"What did he just say to you?" Nazuna asked, nudging the Rin playfully.

"Um… he said he hoped we enjoy the food," Rin said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Rin's got an admirer!" Souten said childishly before laughing her ass off.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled. "You know, this wasn't my idea,"

"Chill, little lady, we didn't say it was," Manten said as he put his hands on either side of his head in surrender.

"Are you going to tell that Shippo kid?" Hiten asked.

"No," Rin said.

"Why not?" Nazuna asked, curiously.

"He doesn't need to know what happens to me twenty four-seven." Rin said, opening her menu. The group looked at each other curiously.

"You sound kind of mad," Souten said softly.

"Hmph," Rin harrumphed. "Why the hell would I be mad?"

"For one, you just swore," Nazuna mumbled.

"I heard that," Rin growled.

'_Wasn't she happy two minutes ago?' _Manten and Hiten thought, a bit scared of the emotional girl.

"Rin, what is it?" Souten asked, putting a soft hand on the guns woman's shoulder. Rin sighed and dropped the menu to her side and thrust a hand through her hair.

"It's just… I don't know. He reminded me that Shippo really did go without me. I told Shippo it was okay… but I guess it really wasn't," Rin sighed. Souten put her arm around the guns woman's shoulders, pulling Rin into a side hug.

"Don't worry, Rin," Souten said gently. Nazuna came and stood next to them, giving Rin a reassuring smile.

"He's just worried about you," Nazuna said.

"Thanks," Rin whispered, smiling.

* * *

"Do you think Koga and Shippo are playing kind of unfair?" Kagura asked, sitting in Sesshomaru's lap as he sat in a chair, one arm lying across a table.

"All is fair in love and war," Cho said, staring at the television screen.

"And this is war," Masa said. The married couples watched as the wolf and fox demon took down one opponent after another, but they weren't even using their own attacks. The duo was battling Aoi, the jackal demon, and Kou, the coyote demon. Koga and Shippo strategically dodged all the attack from their main opponents but made sure to have the missed attack land on some other poor fool, usually getting them knocked out or ending with them being knocked out. The number of men started to dwindle, the game was almost over.

* * *

'_He's still in his demonic form,' _Kagome thought as the camera zoomed out to see the whole battle field. The priestess clearly picked out the silver haired form of her boyfriend, his red eyes visible even from afar.

"Why do men always have to fight so much?" Ayame scoffed. "It's like this every year, but it seems worst this year." They then heard a faint groan behind them. "Oh, sorry Seijun, I thought you were asleep,"

"It's okay," Seijun said weakly, draping her arm across her eyes as she lay on the hospital bed. She suddenly felt nauseous again as she imagined the blood. Ayame laughed nervously while patting the human's shoulder.

"Maybe it's because they all want to have a chance at you, Kagome," Ayame suggested, continuing to comfort their new friend.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know this, but, when it comes to demons, it's usually about power." Ayame explained. "And since you just showed you had that, a lot of the more cocky bastards want you for themselves, your beauty is just a bonus."

"I'm not that pretty, Ayame," Kagome fought back weakly. Ayame snorted.

"Stop lying to yourself," Ayame said, laughing.

"I agree with Ayame, Kagome, you're quite pretty." Seijun said sincerely.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered with a small smile. The priestess then turned to the TV screen – six warriors were left battling.

* * *

"Sango," Miroku whispered, watching her leave. He then got up from his seat.

"Miroku?" Koharu asked, finally noticing the woman who left. "Who was that?"

"Someone important to me," Miroku said, moving around the waitress. "I'm sorry, Koharu, I have to go," Without waiting for a reply, the monk walked out the door, making a bell sound as he opened it.

"I'm sorry," Koharu whispered, watching him rush towards the other woman.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, looking left and right from the front of the restaurant. "Sango!" The monk then cursed the darkness of the night sky. _'If only I had a demon's ability.' _He thought miserably. Miroku looked left and right once more before deciding to go right before abruptly stopping. "Duh, I could call her," Miroku smacked himself in the head while taking out his cell phone with his other hand. He quickly dialed his girlfriend's number and waited.

"Hey, you've reached Sango's phone. Sorry I missed your call, leave a message!" A perky voice said from the other line.

"Damn it," Miroku mumbled, waiting for the beep while running down the sidewalk. The beep sounded. "Sango! Listen, it's not what you think, I'm sorry! Please… I don't know, just please tell me where you are. I promise to explain everything," He then turned the corner and nearly screamed as he almost tripped over a body. "Sango!" He yelled, kneeling down next to the demon slayer. Sango sat with her knees up to her chest while her back leaned against the brick wall of a building. The demon slayer stayed quiet. "Listen, Sango, it's not what you think,"

"Oh?" Sango mumbled. Miroku took a second to catch his breath.

"Yes, it's not what you think," Miroku reassured.

"But she said-"

"We were engaged, I know," Miroku said but quickly defended himself when he saw Sango turn her head. "W-wait, no, not like what you're thinking. We were engaged, yes, but it was arranged by our parents," That caught the demon slayer's interest.

"You were in an arranged marriage?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded, plopping down next to her and leaned his back on the brick wall as well.

"Yeah, but I got out of it," Miroku said, smirking.

"How?"

"I'm not all too sure, really. I just argued with my parents about it one year, and they told me they'd call it off," Miroku shrugged.

"When did you do that?"

"Um…" Miroku laughed nervously. "A week before the wedding," He mumbled. Sango raised an eyebrow at him, glaring. Miroku, again, laughed nervously and put his hands up in surrender. "Listen, before Koharu and I turned eighteen, we dated for the year before that, just to see, you know? At the time, I thought I could accept it because we both had the feeling that neither of our parents would agree to _not _make us wed."

"And?" Miroku laughed at her question.

"And I got out, I fought with Koharu, she fought back, I ran out. And now I'm here with the most beautiful human imaginable,"

"You better be talking about me, monk," Sango said jokingly but softly at the same time.

"No one else," He said, kissing her lips softly.

* * *

'_I'm getting tired of this,' _Koga growled in his mind. The wolf demon stood with his arms raised, getting ready to punch the lights out of Nao, the jackal demon.

"Hey, puny wolf, had enough? Nao yelled.

"Like you could take me down," Koga yelled back cockily. _'Things are going according to Inuyasha's plan,' _the wolf demon thought. "Catch me if you can!" with that, Koga turned around and ran towards the other side of the arena.

"What the hell?" Nao asked in confusion. "Running away are you?" the jackal demon asked before following the wolf demon with top speed. Koga smirked; Nao couldn't see that of course. The wolf demon slowed down, letting the jackal demon catch up. Just as he made it to the out of bounds line, Koga stopped on the balls of his feet and did a back flip, flipping over Nao. The jackal demon looked confusedly up at the wolf demon over head, but he kept running. Koga winked at him when he landed.

"See you later, idiot," Koga said, saluting the jackal demon before running off to help Shippo. Nao looked down and saw that he ran straight out of the fixed out of bounds line.

"Damn it," Nao grumbled as his upper arms were seized by guards.

Shippo, on the other hand, hadn't figured out a way to defeat his own enemy just yet. The two of them slashed at each other with their claws while avoiding each other's feet. Kou growled, leaping at the fox demon. Shippo was caught off guard and fell onto his back, Kou above him with his claws raised.

"Ready?" Kou mocked with a smirk, his claws glowing with demonic power. Shippo gulped down a lump in his throat. Just as Kou was making his claws descend, he grunted as a something was slammed into his side, sending him a few feet away.

"Owe you for that," Shippo said as he got up. Koga just smirked.

"You two are ganging up on me?" Kou asked.

"Maybe," Koga answered.

"Where's Nao, anyways?" Kou asked, looking around but kept a wary eye on his two enemies while the sounds of another battle echoed in the background.

"Somewhere in the infirmary," Koga said cockily. Kou growled, running towards the two other demons mindlessly.

Inuyasha grunted as he was pushed back, his red eyes gleaming with vengeance. The half demon quickly skidded to a stop and jumped forward, his claws raised. He brought them down onto Aoi's face and chest, leaving blood trailing down the African wild dog's body.

"Damn you," Aoi sneered, turning away from the half demon's claws. Beside them, the half demon and wild dog demon heard a body hit the wall of the arena, well out of the out of bounds line.

'_There goes another one,' _Inuyasha thought, surprisingly sober. _'The plan is working great. Now Koga and Shippo will fight each other and when I finish with this moron, they'll step out,' _His raspy voice ringing through his mind.

"What's the matter half breed, afraid that I'm going to take your woman?" Aoi mocked with a smirk. "She's probably great in bed," Inuyasha growled loudly, his red eyes glowing redder.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, his claws glowing gold as he prepared an attack. Aoi's own claws glowed purple with his poisonous attack. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The half demon yelled.

"Poison Blast!" Aoi yelled right back. The two connected claws, the attacks intermixing too closely to the others. After a second of dead silence, a loud bang was heard, shaking the building. Two bodies collided with the wall. A third body fell onto the floor, unconscious, from the smell of poison and smoke. Once it cleared, one man was left standing.

* * *

**Can you guess who won?**

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. After Party Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

After Party Tension

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Listen, if you are my friends, you'll help me, right?" Inuyasha asked as he turned from the television screen displaying females grouping together to single out the priestess Kagome. Koga and Shippo looked at each other then they both shrugged._

"_Yeah, I guess," Koga said nonchalantly._

"_Why?" Shippo asked next._

"_I need you guys to take out most of the others while I take down that bastard, Aoi," Inuyasha said, a growl behind his voice._

"_How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Koga asked._

"_Distract and knock out Nao and Kou or something." Inuyasha huffed. "I don't know; just get everyone off my back while I murder Aoi."_

"_If you say so, Inuyasha," Shippo said uncertainly._

"_What about the other three hundred males around here?" Koga asked, exaggerating just a bit. "Won't they want to knock you out, too?"_

"_I don't know!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't have all the answers."_

"_Way to make a plan," Koga mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

"_Well how about when we dodge attacks from Nao and Kou, we'll make them hit some other guy instead?" Shippo suggested. The half demon and wolf demon looked at each other then nodded._

"_Sounds good to me," Inuyasha said, relaxing in his chair. "By the way, if it comes down to the six of us, I want you guys to take out the two idiots then fight each other to make it look like something."_

"_Alright, but how does that make sure you win?" Shippo asked._

"_Good job, mutt," Koga sarcastically commented._

"_Knock each other out of bounds, or something. I don't care, just leave the bastard to me," Inuyasha grumbled._

"_And what if you lose?" Koga asked._

"_Keh, like I'd lose to that foreign demon," Inuyasha grunted._

"_Hey, Koga, maybe one of use should stay in just in case," Shippo whispered to the wolf demon._

"_Just stick to the plan!" Inuyasha said loudly, obviously hearing the comment. Shippo laughed nervously, putting his hands up in surrender. On the television screen they watched Kagome backing away from the mob of women stalking towards her._

"_Looks like she got herself in a bind," Shippo commented. Inuyasha stared into his girlfriend's eyes on the screen, recognizing the look almost immediately._

"_She's acting," Inuyasha said, a grin appearing on his lips. He sat in his chair backwards, his legs straddling the back of the chair while his arms lie on the top of the back rest._

"_Acting, what do you mean?" Koga asked._

"_She's pulled that on me so many times," Inuyasha admitted with a chuckle._

"_What does she try to achieve when she does that?" Koga asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow confusedly._

"_You mean you don't know? Didn't you date her?" Inuyasha asked, fist clenching._

"_W-well yeah, I guess, but…" Koga said, trailing off._

"_Anyways, she's trying to get the others to let down their guard so she can fight back since they think she surrenders," Inuyasha said, but after a minute of thought he started to growl. "Dirty little trick to get me to lose those stupid arguments," the half demon muttered to himself, but the fox and wolf demon heard him anyways and held back a laugh._

…_Later…_

"_Uh, Koga," Shippo said, ducking down to avoid a flying fist from Kou, the coyote demon with blue hair._

"_What?" Koga grunted, he then leaped back to get away from the jackal demon, Nao._

"_We have a problem," Shippo said, eyeing their half demon friend. Koga turned his head to look as well, him and Shippo saw that Inuyasha's fangs and claws were lengthening._

"_Inuyasha," Koga and Shippo yelled desperately. Koga tried urgently to release his fist lock with his opponent, Nao. The wolf demon's hands were intertwined with the jackal demon's hands, both pushing against each other and trying feebly to gain the upper hand. Shippo was caught under Kou's weight, five claw marks slashing across the fox demon's chest. Blood pooled against the wooden floor from all corners of the arena, proving more violent than the battle of the females._

"_Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Koga yelled, pushing Nao to the side and jumping to the dog half demon's side. 'Fuck, where's that stupid sword when you need it?' Koga thought irritably. The wolf demon then grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders and stared into the half demon's blood red eyes that had bright blue pupils. Koga then screamed as his body was pierced through with a clawed hand. Looking behind him, the wolf demon saw Nao smirking. _

"_Never take your eyes off your opponent," Nao hissed with a grin. The jackal demon lifted the arm that was still in Koga's body and slammed the wolf demon onto the floor, ignoring the half demon. Growling loudly, Inuyasha's claws and fangs lengthened unbelievably. Inuyasha's opponent, Aoi, stared with a raised eyebrow; waiting. _

"_Inuyasha!" Shippo growled out to his friend as a green glow formed in the fox demon's hands. "Fox fire!" Kou screamed as his face was burned with the illusion, getting off Shippo in the process. Shippo, not being as foolish as Koga, stood up and raised his fists to protect his face and body. "Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself, will you?"_

"_You don't say that about her!" Inuyasha growled so loudly that it echoed in the arena. The fighting stopped around them stopped as all the males turned to see the disturbance._

"_What the hell are we going to do now?!" Koga yelled, his voice slightly weak from the wound in his chest._

"_It looks like he can control himself," Shippo panted._

"_Fine, just keep with it, then!" Koga commanded, pivoting on his feet to try and land an attack._

…_Even Later…_

"_What the hell?" Nao asked in confusion. "Running away are you?" the jackal demon asked before following the wolf demon with top speed. Koga smirked; Nao couldn't see that of course. The wolf demon slowed down, letting the jackal demon catch up. Just as he made it to the out of bounds line, Koga stopped on the balls of his feet and did a back flip, flipping over Nao. The jackal demon looked confusedly up at the wolf demon over head, but he kept running. Koga winked at him when he landed._

"_See you later, idiot," Koga said, saluting the jackal demon before running off to help Shippo. Nao looked down and saw that he ran straight out of the fixed out of bounds line._

"_Damn it," Nao grumbled as his upper arms were seized by guards._

_Kou growled, leaping at the fox demon. Shippo was caught off guard and fell onto his back, Kou above him with his claws raised._

"_Ready?" Kou mocked with a smirk, his claws glowing with demonic power. Shippo gulped down a lump in his throat. Just as Kou was making his claws descend, he grunted as a something was slammed into his side, sending him a few feet away._

"_Owe you for that," Shippo said as he got up. Koga just smirked._

"_You two are ganging up on me?" Kou asked._

"_Maybe," Koga answered._

"_Where's Nao, anyways?" Kou asked, looking around but kept a wary eye on his two enemies while the sounds of another battle echoed in the background._

"_Somewhere in the infirmary," Koga said cockily. Kou growled, running towards the two other demons mindlessly._

"_Damn you!" Kou growled._

"_Give it up, coyote. Everyone knows a wolf is bigger in size when in the wild," Koga growled cockily, not realizing the double meaning. Shippo slapped a hand to his forehead. Kou growled louder_

"_You forgot that coyotes can run forty miles an hour," Kou mumbled to himself. The coyote demon then silently used his speed and rammed his body into the wolf demon. Shippo gasped as two bodies flew past him, only a few inches in front of the fox demon's body. Suddenly, Kou stopped and raised his claws, which were glowing a shade of grey. "Steel Claws!" Kou growled, slicing Koga down his chest. The wolf demon, not expecting the attack, was thrown to the ground but was still conscious. _

"_Koga," Shippo gasped in a small voice. _'Shit,' _The fox demon thought._

"_What's the matter half breed, afraid that I'm going to take your woman?" Aoi mocked with a smirk. "She's probably great in bed," Inuyasha growled loudly, his red eyes glowing redder._

"_I told you to stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, his claws glowing gold as he prepared an attack. Aoi's own claws glowed purple with his poisonous attack. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The half demon yelled._

"_Poison Blast!" Aoi yelled right back. The two connected claws, the attacks intermixing too closely to the others. After a second of dead silence, a loud bang was heard, shaking the building. Two bodies collided with the wall. A third body fell onto the floor, unconscious, from the smell of poison and smoke. Once it cleared, one man was left standing._

_Inside the arena, lay the body of Kou, pale from inhaling too much smoke considering coyote's have a greater sense of smell than foxes. While foxes have a lesser sense of smell than coyote's and the domesticated dog, foxes also lack the strength to withstand a blast like the one that just occurred. Three silhouettes were seen leaning against the wall, out of bounds, while one unknown demon stood still in the destruction._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kagome took Inuyasha's as he helped her out of the limo. The priestess stepped out, one high heel clad foot at a time. Her shoes were dark grey satin and synthetic patent leather with ruffles that ran on a strip parallel to her foot. There were two thin ankle straps that connected to the ruffle and the back piece to hold her foot in the shoe that went from the bottom of the shoe to just above her ankle, then two thin straps in the middle of her foot, and then one wider strap across her toes that also connected with the ruffle. It was a round peep toe shoe and had four and a half inch heels. She then stood up, her hand still clasped in Inuyasha's. Camera men awed at the red mini dress that she wore with a low, droop of cloth, halter neckline that dips low in the back. The dress came to just mid thigh and was tight around her body all the way to the bottom. Once she was out, the chauffer closed the door and tipped his hat before walking to the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, giving her his arm. Kagome gingerly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow while Inuyasha cockily put his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"It's just an after party," Kagome teased, letting him lead the way into the building. The couple was then led to the back where they went out another door and emerged into a large garden with various tables clothed in white table cloths. "Wow," Kagome whispered. Just then clapping started to roar over the soft music that was playing. The priestess laughed lightly and smiled brilliantly, showing her gratitude of being honored with the title of the female winner.

"Let's go find a table," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, leading her to one of the tables in the middle of the room.

"Congratulations," a woman said behind the couple. Turning around, the half demon and priestess saw Sesshomaru and his wife, Kagura.

"Thank you," Kagome said sweetly. Suddenly, more clapping was heard as the door was opened. Looking over, the four of them saw a familiar head of orange hair. Inuyasha started growling, escalating it in volume. "Inuyasha," Kagome chastised softly.

"Hey, guys," A new, male voice said cheerfully as he walked towards them.

"Shippo," Inuyasha growled, taking a menacing step towards his _ex_-friend. Shippo laughed nervously and put his hands up in surrender.

"I-Inuyasha," Shippo stuttered. "I didn't mean to win,"

* * *

Sango blinked her eyes open groggily as she basked in the warmth that her blankets provided for her. The demon slayer let out a jaw clenching yawn as she stretched her muscles without moving her body all too much. The morning sun beat through the windows, casting waves of light to burn human eyes.

"Awake?" a masculine voice asked. Sango tensed up before the rush of yesterday's events came rushing back.

'_Oh yeah, we ended up at Miroku's house,' _Sango thought, relaxing her body as a blush went down her face and neck.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked in concern. His hard chest pressed up against her back in a sensual act of afterglow.

"N-no, just tired," Sango said in almost a whisper. She buried her head in the pillow below her in attempts to hide the blush on her skin. Miroku chuckled in a low, sexy voice that sent shivers down Sango's back.

"It's eleven, do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

"It's okay," Sango said, using one elbow to push herself up while the other hand held the blankets to her bare chest. "I'm getting up," Miroku laughed again, taking his arm off of the woman in front of him.

"Alright, if you're not up for breakfast, why not brunch? We can go out for something," Miroku suggested, watching her bare back and ass as she sat up on the edge of the bed. The blanket on top of the monk was pulled taunt as the demon slayer pulled it to cover her chest and her frontal areas.

"Sure," Sango said, beginning to be in a better mood. The two of them sat in silence. Miroku started to move and wrapped his arms around the beauty in front of him. "M-Miroku, what are you doing?'

"What does it look like?" He whispered into her ear, giving it a lick.

"You're such a pervert," Sango said with amusement. "I'm taking this," Sango said as she got up and tugged the blanket with her into the connecting bathroom. Miroku raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend before falling back onto the bed and laughing.

* * *

A woman with black hair and cinnamon colored eyes sighed as she leaned her elbow on the table in front of her and held a fork in the other, pushing around egg salad that started to become a mass of yellow. She then sighed again and put her head in her hand, closing her eyes for a slow blink before opening them just as fast.

"Is there something wrong with your food, miss?" a perky teenager asked as she stood in from of the depressed girl.

"No, no, it's great," Rin said solemnly. "I'm just thinking,"

"Um… Alright. You can call me over if you need anything," the teenager said, a bit less perkily before leaving. Rin sighed again. Right now, the guns woman sat in a small breakfast house, alone.

"Why so glum?" a female voice said from behind Rin. The guns woman looked over her shoulder and found her two friends staring at her.

"Oh, hey, Sango, Miroku," Rin said, sadness hidden in her voice.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Sango asked, pointing towards the one extra seat on the other side of the small table.

"Sure," Rin said, not caring. Miroku pulled up a chair from a different table and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Is something wrong, Rin? You're not your usual perky self," Miroku commented. The teenage waitress from before came back and handed the two new costumers some menus. The waitress then bowed in greeting.

"Welcome, I'll be your server today. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," the teenager said before leaving.

"Anyways," Sango said, facing her best friend. "What's going on?" the demon slayer put a comforting hand on Rin's arm as the guns woman sighed again.

"Shippo won't pick up his phone." Rin said solemnly.

"Perhaps he was busy with that canine dance thing you guys were all talking about," Miroku suggested.

"No," Rin said, shaking her head. "I called him way after that ended,"

"Did you try calling him today?" Sango asked. Rin nodded her head.

"Why don't we call Inuyasha or Kagome? They're there too," Miroku said, taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah, if they don't pick up, Ayame and Koga are there as well," Sango said, trying to brighten up her friend. Rin sighed and absently nodded her head.

"Sango, do you mind ordering for me?" Miroku asked, watching as the waitress walked towards their table.

"Sure, what do you want?" Sango asked, picking up the menu again.

"Surprise me," Miroku said, grinning. He then punched in a few buttons on his cell phone before putting it to his ear.

'_I wish Shippo was here,' _Rin thought, watching the couple's ease.

"_Hello?" _A masculine voice said over the cell phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's up, man?" Miroku asked casually.

"_I'm a little busy right now, Miroku. What do you want?" _Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Oh, so you and Kagome are alone?" Miroku teased.

"_We're at that stupid after party, you letch!"_ Inuyasha growled loudly. Miroku chuckled.

"Calm down my friend," Miroku tried to say soothingly. The monk then heard Sango's voice in the background, ordering some brunch.

"_Why did you call?" _Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well I was calling to see if Shippo was there,"

"_Yeah, what about him?" _Inuyasha asked in a tight voice. Miroku raised an eyebrow at that.

"Um… Well I was wondering if you can give him the phone. He wasn't picking up," Miroku said cautiously.

"_Like hell I'm getting ten feet near that traitorous bastard!" _Inuyasha yelled so loud that Sango and Rin looked up from their conversation. _"If that's what you needed from me, then you wasted your damn time!" _Without a goodbye, a click was heard as the two lines were disconnected.

"Uh…" Miroku said stupidly, putting his phone down on the table. "That was… weird."

"What's wrong? Why was Inuyasha yelling?" Sango asked. Miroku nervously looked up at Rin then to his girlfriend.

"I'm not too sure, but whatever happened, Inuyasha is _not _happy with Shippo right now," Miroku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Rin asked, getting out of her depressed stage. "Why?"

"I don't know, Rin," Miroku said honestly. "But Inuyasha sounded really mad,"

"Oh," Rin said nervously as she bit her thumb nail. "Oh dear,"

* * *

"If that's what you needed from me, then you wasted your damn time!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his phone close. Kagome gently sat down in his lap and put a comforting hand on the half demon's hand that was clutching the cell phone.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome said in a soothing voice. "Who was on the phone?"

"The lecher," Inuyasha mumbled, letting the priestess take the abused cell phone from his hand.

"What did he need?" Kagome asked, nervously looking at the stares that were coming their way.

"He wanted me to give my phone to the bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"Who's that?"

"Who else? Shippo," he hissed.

"Now, Inuyasha, it's just a game. He won, fair and square," Kagome said, putting one arm around his shoulders.

"So you want to go on a date with him?"

"I didn't say that," Kagome argued. "I was just saying that you shouldn't be mad at him. He followed your plan, you were just knocked out," Inuyasha just growled. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes, but grudgingly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be a sore loser,"

"I don't want you going on a date with anyone else," Inuyasha admitted with a glare and a hard voice. Kagome nuzzled her nose to the half demon's nose.

"And I don't want you going on a date with anyone else, either," Kagome said, smiling a bit. "But it's not like I made the decision to go on a date with him. For one, this committee, who does this canine dance thing, rented out a whole ship to us, with waiters for dinner, of course. Besides, they're making us go or else they're making me and Shippo pay for the boat. Totally unfair, I say.

"And two, how was I suppose to know Shippo would win? I fought first, remember?" Kagome listed.

"Feh," Inuyasha answered, but accepted the answer with reluctance. "I'm still mad at the runt,"

"You're being unfair," Kagome said, whining a bit.

"I don't have to be fair. He's taking _my _girlfriend from me,"

"No, it's just a simple date. It's not like it's a real date, just two friends going out to dinner." Kagome said. _'A romantic dinner under the night sky,' _She thought a bit dryly, but kept it to herself.

"You know, a lot of people marry their friends." Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. Kagome sighed and got off his lap.

"When you're done being childish, come find me," She said, walking away.

* * *

"Yeah, no problem." Koga said into his cell phone. "Yeah, bye,"

"Who was that?" Ayame asked as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Miroku," Koga answered then sighed. "Rin is depressed because Shippo isn't calling her or answering her calls."

"Oh,"

"Well, then Miroku called Inuyasha and got screamed at for mentioning Shippo. So of course, he called me next and I had to explain what happened,"

"Poor Rin," Ayame sighed.

"Don't forget about Shippo. After he got hit by Inuyasha earlier, I don't think they've gone near each other," Koga said as he looked around. The male wolf demon then raised his eyebrow. "That's weird,"

"What?" Ayame asked, looking where her date was.

"Inuyasha's alone. Kagome was with him the entire time up until now,"

'_Still thinking about her, huh?' _Ayame thought. "I wonder where she went," She said, covering her thoughts.

"I should probably find her before Aoi and his gang does," Koga said, walking away.

'_Yup, still thinking about her,' _Ayame thought sadly.

"Ayame, are you coming?" Koga asked as he stopped. He then put out a hand for her to grab. Ayame smiled and walked to him, gripping the offered hand.

'_Well, maybe not entirely,'_

* * *

"So? What did he say?" Rin asked eagerly as the trio sat at a coffee shop, which they had gone to after having brunch.

"Well, you know how they fight each other at the canine dance, right?" Miroku asked. Rin nodded her head in confirmation. "Well do you know that the winner of each gender go out with each other?"

"Yeah, Shippo told me," Rin said.

"So?" Sango urged on.

"Well…" Miroku said, stopping to take a deep breath. "Kagome won hers,"

"I knew she would," Sango said proudly.

"And Shippo won his," Miroku finished. The two girls stayed silent. Suddenly Rin stood from her chair, knocking it over.

"What!?" Rin yelled. The other costumers of the store stopped and stared at the young girl. _'He's going to go on a date with my best friend. My _boyfriend _is going on a date with my _sister_!' _Rin thought furiously.

"And _that's _why Inuyasha is mad," Miroku said, slowly going behind Sango for protection.

"Did he do it on purpose?" Sango asked, seeing as Rin was too angry to think straight.

"No, Koga said it was an accident. See, they had this plan going and Koga and Shippo were suppose to stay until the end and fight each other, but when Inuyasha knocked out some guy named Aoi, they were supposed to step out. Well, the first thing that went wrong was that Koga was knocked out of bounds and Shippo had to deal with this other guy alone. Then Inuyasha and this Aoi guy made this explosion happen, knocking both Inuyasha and Aoi out. The last guy that Shippo was fighting inhaled too much smoke and passed out in the arena, whereas Shippo didn't, so he was the last one." Miroku explained. The guns woman slowly sat down.

'_At least it wasn't on purpose,' _She thought, a bit happier.

"Inuyasha should just be glad it was Shippo instead of the other guy," Sango said, taking Shippo's side.

"I agree," Miroku said, nodding.

"But then why isn't he answering me? Is he okay? Is he in the hospital?" Rin asked frantically.

"Calm down, Rin," Miroku reassured. "He's fine. Maybe he was just busy,"

* * *

The fox demon sighed as he sat on a chair and leaned his elbow on a white clothed table. His phone was in his hand as he deftly stared at the screen that said 'five missed calls.' He sighed again.

"Hey," Shippo whipped around and found himself face to face with his best friend's girlfriend.

"Ka-Kagome," Shippo stuttered, getting up from his chair and turning to face her. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was invited to this after party," Kagome teased, trying to lighten up the fox's nervousness.

"I-I mean w-with me? Isn't Inuyasha mad?"

"He's just being a big baby," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't want to sit and listen to useless words anymore,"

"O-oh," Shippo said softly. "I'm sorry," Kagome smiled at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," She said as she walked forward and grabbed his hand. "Sit back down, will you? I'm not going to bite," The priestess then pushed him back into the chair and let go of his hand. Kagome then sat on the chair next to him. "Is there something wrong with your phone?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked. "Oh," He said, just noticing he still had his phone in his hand. "It's just Rin,"

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"I-I just never answered her calls,"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't want to tell her," Shippo hesitantly admitted. Kagome sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you have to tell her sometime," Kagome said, softly smiling at him.

"I'm afraid of what she'll say," Kagome leaned over and hugged him.

"She'll say what she feels, and sometimes when someone does that, they don't mean it. But that's only sometimes," Kagome said, giggling at the end. Shippo hesitantly hugged her back in a friendly way, not romantic at all.

"Thanks, Kagome," Shippo said. "You know, for being a few months younger than me, you sure are smarter," Kagome laughed as she pulled back and sat back down.

"We're both twenty-one, and both of our birthday months start with A," Kagome said, smiling. "And I'm not smarter, I'm just more of a people person," She then wink at him playfully. Shippo laughed with her, not feeling so nervous anymore.

* * *

"Damn him," Inuyasha hissed as he watched his girlfriend and his ex-friend hug and laugh together. "God damn it," He growled again, watching in envy.

"Inuyasha,"

'_Great, just what I need,' _Inuyasha thought sarcastically. "What, wolf?"

"We were just wondering where Kagome is," Koga said, answering to the familiar nickname.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed, not answering. He held his tongue from saying something horrible about Kagome, she was his girlfriend after all and he loved her.

"Inuyasha," Ayame said seriously. "What did you say to her?"

"Why are you blaming me?" Inuyasha asked, growling at the couple.

"Because you're mad at Shippo and Kagome's mad at you. Shippo didn't do anything wrong," Ayame argued.

"Keh,"

"Stop being a big baby," Koga said, tugging on the female wolf demon's hand and pulling her towards the last place they saw the lonely fox demon.

"_When you're done being childish, come find me,"_

Inuyasha thought about the events that happened within the few hours they have been at the after party.

"Feh, what do they know?" He scoffed, leaning back in the chair he sat on since he entered the party two hours ago. He then looked at the dance floor and saw his girlfriend and the fox demon dancing happily next to the wolf demons.

* * *

"Shippo," a male called. The priestess and fox demon turned from their conversation and looked as two wolf demons approached.

"Hey, guys," Shippo said, happy that the pair wasn't mad at him too.

"Oh, Kagome, there you are," Ayame said, surprised to find the priestess here.

"Yeah, were you looking for me?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of," Koga answered. "We didn't see you with Inuyasha and we didn't want you to get caught by Aoi and his gang."

"Oh, sorry, but I was here," Kagome said. "And I can handle myself if they come after me."

"Well why don't we go dance? I've been here for two hours and I've done nothing," Ayame playfully complained. "Koga, care to dance?"

"Sure," Koga answered, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," Kagome said, turning back to the fox demon.

"Y-yeah," Shippo said, turning nervous again. She looked at his face and laughed as it turned red. Kagome got up and took his two hands in hers.

"Let's go dance," She said happily.

"Wh-what about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, stumbling over his feet as the priestess drug him next to the wolf demons.

"What about him?" Kagome asked. "He can go sulk all he wants to, I'm through with his immaturity."

'_He's going to be even madder at me,' _Shippo thought nervously.

"And don't worry, I won't let him get to you," Kagome said as they stopped next to Koga and Ayame.

"Thanks," Shippo said, sighing in relief. It was a fast song, a song that a couple could have fun dancing to. Kagome and Shippo held hands as they dance crazily, like they have been friends since childhood, while Ayame and Koga danced a bit more sensually, their hips bumping and their hands clinging.

"Hey, Shippo," Kagome said suddenly through the music.

"Yeah?"

"How about after this song, you go call Rin?" Kagome suggested. Shippo stopped and looked at her for a second before starting to dance.

"Yeah, I will, thanks, Kagome," Shippo said happily.

"You forgot about that, didn't you?" Kagome accused teasingly. The fox demon laughed nervously.

"You're a good friend, Kagome,"

* * *

Rin sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She sat alone at her empty living room, feeling empty. Her phone was gently tossed from one hand to the other as they lay on her lap. Rin waited for any sound to come through her phone.

_RING_

"AHH!" Rin screamed, tossing her vibrating phone onto the coffee table in front of her. The metal made a sickening banging sound as it connected with the glass of the table. She took a deep breath before getting the phone and happily opening it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Rin," _Shippo said.

"Shippo," Rin sighed in relief. "Where have you been? I've been calling you,"

"_I know. I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind," _Shippo admitted.

* * *

*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	53. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Anxiety

"So he still hasn't talked to you?" Sango asked, leaning her elbows on Kagome's desk. The two ladies were at work; killing some spare time they had by talking about their love lives.

"Nope," Kagome said, almost smirking. "He's such a baby,"

"Don't you miss him?" Kagome put her arms on the desk and put her head in them.

"Yes," She said, a bit muffled by the barriers her voice had to pass through.

"Aw," Sango said sympathetically. The demon slayer then went around and rubbed the priestess's back soothingly. "It'll be okay, Kagome."

"You don't know that," Kagome sniffled.

"Shh," Sango whispered. "Maybe you should apologize for what you did when he asked if you were ready to leave,"

"No way!" Kagome yelled, sitting up abruptly. "He deserved that!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Call her, dummy," Kagome encouraged, playfully hitting the fox demon's upper arm._

"_Alright, alright," Shippo said, smiling brightly. The two of them sat down at their previous table while the party around them continued._

"_You should've brought her," Kagome pouted. "This after party is rocking,"_

"_Rocking?" _

"_I must've had something slipped into my drink," Kagome said jokingly. "Just go call her!"_

"_I'm going," Shippo sighed, fishing out his phone. His fingers started shaking as he looked through his contacts list and found the name of his girlfriend. Kagome watched as he just stared at the screen._

"_Okay, ready? One… Two… Three!" Kagome counted down. Shippo stayed still, not pressing the 'call' button like the priestess had hoped. Kagome sighed, slowly putting a finger to his phone and pressing it for him._

"_Kagome!" Shippo gasped, hearing his phone ring with his demonic hearing._

"_Ha, now you have no choice but to talk," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him._

"Hello?" _A feminine voice said from the phone. Kagome waved her hand at the fox demon, signaling for him to go on and talk to her._

"_Hey, Rin," Shippo said._

…_After the Phone Call…_

_Shippo sighed in relief, closing his phone and putting it on the table in front of him. Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulder and when he looked up at her, she smiled._

"_I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Kagome said, winking. Shippo laughed._

"_Yeah, you're right," Shippo said, the butterflies in his stomach finally starting to fly away. "You know, this after party is coming to an end."_

"_Oh, really? How can you tell?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious._

"_Oh, I keep forgetting you've never been here before," Shippo chuckled. "Well because the stage in the front is all set up."_

"_So?"_

"_So… they're going to announce the winners and then call it a night," Shippo said, leaning back in his chair. A woman with broad shoulders stepped up, tapping the microphone on its stand. A spotlight shone on her._

"_Hello?" The woman said, testing the technology. Her voice demanded to be listened to as all the occupants turned and looked at her. "Yes, hello. Well, congratulations, you have survived the annual Canine Demon Dance," She said jokingly while her teeth shone brightly with bleach. Clapping echoed through the outdoor setting of the after party while a few chuckles drifted their way through the crowd. "First, I would like to thank everyone for attending this wonderful event. You are all great fighters; hopefully you won't get into trouble." She paused, hoping the statement sounded like a joke. "Okay, secondly, I would like to call Shippo Ken and Kagome Higurashi up to the stage, please," She said, moving a step away from the microphone and clapping. The movement created a chain reaction as others started to clap while the fox demon and the priestess walked casually up the stage. "You two have won our competition, well done. You are now entitled to a night on a ferry on the Pacific Ocean for an entire night with a small crew to assist you in any way with dinner." Some of the crowd started to whistle. "You can make the reservations anytime and both of you will be monitored to make sure you take this opportunity."_

"_Thank you," Shippo and Kagome said in unison, not too enthusiastically._

"_Once again, this is Shippo Ken and Kagome Higurashi," The woman repeated, clapping and moving her hands as if she were showing the crowd a brand new car. Kagome waved her hand gracefully with a slight, but fake, smile while Shippo just nervously stared at the throng of people. "This concludes our after party, enjoy your evening. We hope to see you next year," with that, the woman stepped off the stage with the priestess and fox demon trailing behind her. Kagome and Shippo were then ambushed at the front of the raised stage, getting cornered into it._

"_Congratulations," a few people had said at the same time as others asked questions or other words of congratulatory things._

"_Kagome," a masculine voice said as a body pushed through the crowd. "Kagome,"_

"_Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, a bit shocked to see the half demon. Shippo nervously tried to hide himself._

"_Ready to leave? The limo is waiting," Inuyasha said, taking her forearm into his hand._

"_Actually, I'm going to leave with Shippo," Kagome said simply, taking her body limb back._

"_Wh-what?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. The group around them seemed to have gone quiet, listening carefully._

"_Shippo will be escorting me home." Kagome said again._

"_You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha said, a growl rising in his chest._

"_Not at all," Kagome said, taking the fox demon's hand. "Let's leave, Shippo,"_

"_U-um, a-alright," Shippo said uneasily, not expecting the events to have happened. The fox demon heard the half demon's growl even louder, the scent of hatred and anger floated in the air. Once the two were outside, Kagome let out a breath._

"_Sorry, about that," Kagome sighed. "I don't want to deal with his behavior. I hope it's alright to get a ride?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Shippo said, nodding. "You just have to tell me where you live." Kagome smiled with her lips closed and nodded._

"_Thanks a bunch,"_

"_We're friends, right? We look out for each other," the fox demon nudged her lightly with his elbow playfully. _'Too bad I'm going to get beat up by my friend's boyfriend for helping her,' _He thought nervously. Kagome giggled lightly as she saw a black limousine pull up._

"_Is that your limo?" The priestess asked, looking at the vehicle._

"_That's the one," Shippo answered, putting his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades to lead her forward. Cameras flashed in late afternoon sunshine, fazing the pair slightly with its brightness._

"_You'd think they'd be gone by now," Kagome mumbled. The chauffer tipped his hat and opened the car door, letting the lady in first, and then the man before closing the door. The paid driver went behind the steering wheel and looked in his rearview mirror._

"_Where to, miss?" The chauffer asked kindly._

"_8165 Shizuka Street, please." Kagome answered, smiling and leaning back in the soft leather seat._

"_Of course," The chauffer said, moving his eyes to the road and driving away._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"No way!" Kagome yelled, sitting up abruptly. "He deserved that!" Sango sighed.

"Well, today is the day you and Shippo go out," Sango changed the subject. "Maybe you should at least talk to him."

"I didn't do anything," Kagome huffed childishly. The demon slayer sighed again and shook her head sadly.

'_I hope Rin and Shippo are doing better than these two,' _Sango thought.

* * *

"So, you and Kagome," Rin said emotionlessly. Shippo laughed nervously over the cell phone connection.

"_Rin, you know it's not like that," _Shippo said fearfully.

"Mm-hm," She mumbled.

"_It's only one date," _He explained. _"Not even a date. Just a fun time between two friends," _Rin raised an eyebrow even though her boyfriend couldn't see it through the phone. _"No! Not a good time, um…" _The fox demon rushed to say.

'_He'll need a shovel to dig himself out of this one,' _Ayame thought as she listened at the doorway to her office. Demonic hearing does have its ups when eavesdropping on a phone conversation.

"_Um… We're just hanging out to get to know each other better. No! Just kidding, well, I mean, she is one of your best friends, I ought to know who she is, right? We barely know each other." _Shippo said, finishing with a nervously laugh. Rin could almost feel him sweating and wetting his pants in fright.

"Right," The guns woman drawled out. Shippo sighed.

"_Look, Kagome and I didn't want this to happen, it just did," _Shippo said exasperatedly. _"Besides, we're just friends and you're my girlfriend while she's Inuyasha's. It's just one date, and if we had a choice, we wouldn't even be going out in the first place,"_

"Alright," Rin said softly.

"_You have to trust her, she's not going to do anything to me," _Shippo started. _"And you especially have to trust me; I only have eyes for you. Like I said, Kagome and I are just friends. She's your best friend and Inuyasha's mine,"_

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rin answered guiltily.

'_Maybe he didn't need to dig himself out that far,' _Ayame thought with a smile. The wolf demon silently slipped into her office, making sure the guns woman didn't notice.

* * *

"You know, it's been five days," A man with black hair tied in a small pony tail said.

"Keh,"

"Maybe it would be wise to go make up with her before she goes off on another date,"

"Shut up, Miroku, and mind your own business," A man with silver hair growled. Miroku put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying," Miroku said, stepping towards the doorway of the manager's office. "I heard that she and Shippo are going on their date tonight,"

'_She better not do anything with that fox,' _Inuyasha growled in his mind, but to Miroku, the half demon stayed silent.

"But you should know that she would never do something to intentionally hurt Shippo or Rin, well, any of her friends, really," Miroku continued.

"You don't know that, Miroku. You barely know her," Inuyasha argued. The monk stayed silent for a few moments.

"She's a pretty girl, Inuyasha; you should've realized it's not hard for her to get another man. Besides, I wouldn't stick around if you were going to act this way with me," With that, the monk turned around and headed towards the desk just outside the half demon's office.

* * *

"You sure dug yourself out of that one," A masculine voice said with a chuckle. Shippo gasped in surprised as he turned in his desk chair and narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon standing in front of him.

"Koga, did you just eavesdrop on my _private _conversation?" Shippo accused.

"Well it was hard not to since the stench of _fear _wafted into my office," Koga said with a shrug. "I got curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Ah, but I am not some stupid cat," Koga joked.

"What's gotten you so perky?" Shippo asked, averting his green eyes to look at his computer screen.

"Well," Koga started to say. "Watching you make a fool of yourself was pretty hilarious," The fox demon growled. "And Ayame has decided to give me one last chance, but she's not letting me near Kagome for a _long _time,"

"Good luck, Ayame," Shippo mumbled incoherently.

* * *

…Evening…

* * *

The door bell echoed in the large home that provided shelter for a priestess and a two tail dog demon during the days and nights. Kagome turned from fixing her hair in the mirror and looked at the clock hanging peacefully on the wall.

'_Shippo's early,'_ Kagome thought. _'Really early,' _She then shrugged off the unusualness of it and went towards her front door. "Shippo, you're half an hour ear-… What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too," a man said at her door. Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe with her shoulder, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked again, a bit of anger leaking into her voice.

"Can't I visit my girlfriend?"

"Sure you can," Kagome said with a shrug. "But why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm the only one that lives here, unless Keiko is your girlfriend," Inuyasha shuddered a tad bit at the ending words of her sentence.

"Kagome, don't joke about that," the half demon said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Well I haven't talked to you in five days, might as well think it's over," Kagome said. "People have had boyfriends that don't tell them they are over, so you kind of assume after a while," Her voice emotionless. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, can I come in and we can talk?"

"No, I have a date," Kagome said, stepping away from the door and started to close it. Inuyasha put a hand on the wood and stepped inside the house. "Hey!"

"The date is with Shippo," He stated. "You won't do anything with him even if you're mad at me because you care too much about your friends,"

"Yeah, unlike you," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Have you talked to Shippo at all, either?" Inuyasha flinched a bit at that. "You haven't, had you? You're such a child!"

"Well have you talked to Rin?" Inuyasha argued back.

"Yes, because I'm her friend and she should know!"

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you," Inuyasha said suddenly, stopping their screaming match.

"Then what did you come here for?" Kagome asked. Through their screams and confusion, she failed to notice the bouquet of flowers held in his clawed hand. The half demon took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did and I'm sorry for getting je-" He cleared his throat. "Jealous,"

"Oh," Kagome said softly. The two of them stayed quiet.

"So," Inuyasha asked uncertainly after a few uneasy seconds. "Do you forgive me?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, biting her lip afterwards. Inuyasha tensed up. "You don't trust me," The half demon looked down towards the marble floor sadly.

"I-It's not that, Kagome," He said softly.

"Then what? Didn't I say I loved you? Did you not believe me?" He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It's because I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha admitted. "God, can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"I'm embarrassed to see you go out with him," Inuyasha struggled to say as he put a hand through his hair.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "I just lost to my best friend and my, gorgeous, girlfriend is going to go on a date with someone that is at her level instead of me, who is not good enough."

"I never said you weren't good enough for me," Kagome said, blushing from his previous comment.

"I guess you didn't have to. That tournament kind of proved it," He said dejectedly.

"That tournament means nothing,"

"Kagome, you're the most eligible bachelorette in the canine demon society," Inuyasha informed.

"And you got to me first," Kagome said softly with a small quirk to her lips. "Shouldn't you just be happy with that?"

"You're going to realize I'm no-"

"Inuyasha, this whole tournament means nothing to me. It was just a game. I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha smiled lightly.

"Well, then," Inuyasha said, smiling and looking down at the floor. "These are for you," He held up his hand were a bouquet of orchids of different colors – green, white and purple, orange, red, light blue, pink, and pure white – that was neatly wrapped in waterproof, foil material. "More of an 'I'm sorry' kind of thing,"

"Oh," Kagome cooed, stepping up and taking the flowers in both of her hands, cradling it her face to smell the delectable plants. "Their beautiful,"

"You told me once that an orchid was your favorite flower," Inuyasha said sheepishly. Kagome looked up from the flowers and smiled at her renewed boyfriend. She stepped up to him and kissed his soft cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad you were listening when I said that," Kagome giggled. "But, thank you, I love them."

"Orchids aren't cheap, you know," He joked, their faces close. Kagome smacked him on his chest as the half demon laughed merrily, glad to have his girl back with him with no worries. "But I'll gladly spend any amount if it makes you happy." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her small frame, making sure not to crush the flowers. Their content silence was broken by the screech of the door bell echoing off the walls. Kagome looked at the front door with confusion before the events clicked in her mind.

"Oh, that must be Shippo," Kagome said, almost in a whisper. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the door briefly.

'_I shouldn't be mad at him,' _Inuyasha thought, letting the fox demon off the hook. His arms got pushed away as Kagome stepped out of his embrace.

"Shippo, can you hang on a few minutes?" Kagome yelled through the wooden door.

"Sure," The fox demon's voice yelled back with a slight muffle. The priestess quickly went to her kitchen and got an extra glass vase, filling it with water and placing the orchids delicately in there. The half demon, in the meantime, decided to open the front door. "Inuyasha," Shippo gasped, seeing his silver haired friend standing at the door. "I-I'm glad you made up with Kagome," The fox demon said nervously, but genuinely. Inuyasha inwardly smiled at his friend's discomfort.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said, short and to the point. Shippo stood there stunned, staring at the half demon who casually leaned his shoulder on the door frame while crossing his arms.

"Wh-what?"

"It's okay," Inuyasha repeated. "You didn't mean to win,"

"Yeah," Shippo said, still unsure. "Thanks," The half demon nodded his head as Kagome came back from the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry," Kagome said, pushing her boyfriend out of the way. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah," Shippo said, getting nervous as the half demon scrutinized him.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stay or are you leaving?" The priestess asked.

"I'll leave," Inuyasha said, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

'_How did I not see Inuyasha's car in her driveway?' _Shippo thought to himself, eying the vehicle.

"Okay," Kagome said, ignoring the tension. She then went around the half demon and closed the door, locking it with her key before putting them in her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked, looking into the indifferent eyes of her boyfriend.

"Sure," Inuyasha said, his hands in his pants pockets. The half demon then leaned down and chastely kissing the priestess on the lips, not letting it last more than two seconds. "Bye,"

"Bye," Kagome said, watching him walk across her front lawn to get to the garage. "I'm sorry, Shippo, you must've thought I totally forgot about you."

"Don't worry about it," Shippo said kindly. "I understand."

"Thanks a bunch," Kagome said, wrapping her hand around his elbow. "Well, shall we go?"

"Definitely," Shippo said. Blinding car lights cut through the semi dark sky as Inuyasha's car sped away from the neighborhood and, presumably, towards his own. The fox demon led the priestess towards the limo, which was provided by the Canine Demon Dance Committee, and let her in first. The chauffer closed the door behind the fox demon, and then went to the driver's seat.

* * *

"I made up with her," Inuyasha said, holding his cell phone with one hand while his other hand was on the steering wheel. The half demon cautiously looked in his rearview mirror before turning his eyes back towards the road.

"_Great. Everything you said to me about tonight is true, right? You're going to follow through?" _Inuyasha gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah, I meant it,"

"_Good. Since you're calling, I'm guessing you're away from them?"_

"I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't, now would I?" He said sarcastically.

"_Well, sheesh, I was just checking," _The female voice on the other phone line said. _"You know where to meet,"_

"On my way now,"

"_They're not following you, right?"_

"If they were, what was the point of seeing you in secrecy?"

"_You have a point," _The voice said, hating the fact that the half demon was right. _"I'll be waiting for you,"_

"Alright, I'll be there when I get there,"

"_Not soon?" _The voice said hopefully. _"I don't want to wait,"_

"Tough," Inuyasha said, smiling.

"No! Not that movie!" Sango yelled, flailing her arms up and down.

"Why not? The trailers were awesome!" The demon slayer's boyfriend, Miroku, argued back.

"Yeah, what he said!" Koga agreed; high fiving with the monk.

"I've seen those trailers and all it's about is some young girls going to parties, hanging out with guys, getting drunk, having sex, and swimming somewhere." Ayame complained.

"That's why, isn't it?" Sango accused hotly while pointing a finger at the two grinning boys. "You want to see hot girls get close to naked!"

"Oh, my dear, Sango," Miroku said charmingly. He brought the demon slayer's hand to his cheek and rubbed his cheek against it. "You know you're the only one for me," Sango yanked her hand away and smacked the monk upside the head.

"You two are disgusting," Ayame said, making a face and pretending to throw up. "Come on, Sango," The female wolf demon grabbed the demon slayer's hand and led her towards the connecting indoor mall. "We'll go shopping," Sango lifted her chin up and left with Ayame.

"What do we do now?" Koga asked, watching as the women's figures get smaller as the distance between them got larger. Miroku looked behind him to stare longingly at the movie poster before turning back to the girls' figures. The monk sighed as he slouches his back and trudging forward. The male wolf demon crossed his arms and shook his head from side to side at the monk in disappointment. Koga followed only a few paces behind his friend.

"Well, my friend, this is going to be a long day," Miroku sighed.

"Don't I know it," Koga said, shivering at the thought of other times he had gone shopping with Ayame.

"Typical men," Sango scoffed as she and Ayame held their heads high.

"Pathetic," The wolf demon huffed.

"Oh my God!" a young girl screamed in a shrill voice. Sango and Ayame looked over, stopping in their tracks. "That is the last time I let you pick a movie!"

"Now, hold on, baby," a boy, no older than the girl, said as he cautiously stepped up to his fuming girlfriend.

* * *

"No! That entire movie only had girls in swimming suits and… and… Ugh!" the girl screamed, stomping away.

"I-I didn't know," The boy tried to defend himself. "I-I h-heard of it from some of my friends,"

"Well you and your friends are stupid!" the girl said, running away. The young boy sighed and ran after her.

"Want to bet that it's the same movie?" Ayame asked Sango once the crowd of people watching started to disperse.

"Definitely the same movie," Sango agreed, walking towards a store.

"Boys are such pigs,"

"Yeah," Sango said, stopping.

"What is it?" Ayame asked, looking into the store. "There's nothing new in there,"

"What?" Sango asked, coming out of her daze. "Oh, I wasn't looking at that. I was thinking."

"About?"

"Shippo and Inuyasha don't seem like pigs," Ayame stood there, silent. The wolf demon then shrugged.

"We'll have to ask Kagome and Rin," Ayame said, walking forward again. "What do you want to buy first?"

"I don't know, it's late November now,"

"Early Christmas shopping, it is," Ayame said excitedly.

"Didn't you already go early Christmas shopping?" Sango asked incredulously.

"It doesn't mean family and friends can't get two presents," The wolf demon grinned. The demon slayer rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

"Where they hell did they go?" Koga asked while standing on his tippy toes to look through the crowd in the mall. "I swear they were _right there_!"

"Well, we definitely can't accuse them of not being able throw someone off their trail," Miroku muttered, looking over the top of people's heads.

"You look for your girlfriend and I'll look for mine," Koga said. "We'll meet here in ten minutes. This _exact _spot, got it?"

"Um… Sure," Miroku said, watching the wolf demon pivot on his feet and go into the crowd. "It's not like I'm going to find Sango in ten minutes. One, I don't have demonic powers, and two, we're in Japan. I swear to God, from the back of her head, she looks like 98% of the population." He muttered, dragging his feet forward in a small attempt to look.

* * *

…Ten Minutes Later…

* * *

"Did you find them?" Koga asked eagerly. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the wolf demon.

"Well, let me think over what I saw. I looked at the backs of people's heads when they walked, and then I realized that the back of my girlfriend's head look almost like the other women with long hair. Also, since we're in Japan, all of us natives _have the same color hair!" _Miroku yelled at the end, starting it off calmly.

"You could've looked for the clothes she was wearing!" Koga argued back.

"What are you talking about? The first thing you said to her was, and I quote, 'My, Sango, you look absolutely gorgeous in that,'" The wolf demon growled. "Didn't you even look?"

"It's common knowledge that Sango looks great in anything, I don't need to scrutinize her clothing,"

"In other words, you just say a compliment whenever you get the chance?"

"As long as it makes her happy," Miroku said matter of factly.

"You know, you should mean it, not just say it," Koga said flatly.

"I resent that. I mean everything I say," The monk argued. The wolf demon just sighed and hung his head.

"We should just call them," Koga said, getting out his cell phone. Suddenly, a hand was on the plastic screen of the portable technology. "What are you doing?" The wolf demon asked, looking at the hand towards the person's face.

"Before you do that," Miroku said. "Why don't we disappear for a little while?"

"Why would we do that?" Koga asked incredulously. The wolf demon then saw a glint in the monk's eyes and quickly said, "No! No way, in hell, am I going to see that movie now! They're already mad at us!" Miroku back handed Koga's arm.

"Not that, stupid," Miroku said. _'Although it wouldn't kill the girls,' _he thought afterwards. "I was just saying that we could go buy something for them for… you know, to make it up to them. This _was _a double date, after all." Koga sighed, seeing the monk's point of view.

"Alright," Koga agreed, turning towards the direction of stores that sold things to women, primarily. "Should we get a Christmas present too?" Miroku shrugged.

"Might as well,"

'_And that is the queue for my wallet to start crying,' _Koga thought, dragging his way towards a jewelry store.

"A girl's best friend is a diamond." Miroku muttered, going inside.

"And a woman's greatest dream is for her 'best friend' to be on top of a gold or silver band, usually settled on her left ring finger." Miroku chuckled at the wolf demon.

"Did you just make that up?" Koga just shrugged.

"Sort of," The two men walked inside, getting ready to pay for two expensive pieces of jewelry.

* * *

"So, Sango, what are you getting Miroku?" Ayame asked casually as she browsed through a rack of clothes. Sango's hand stopped in mid motion of grabbing a sweater off a shelf.

"I-I haven't thought of that, yet," Sango said quietly, picking up the sweater. _'Mom might like this,' _The demon slayer thought.

"Oh, well maybe you should ask him,"

"Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise on Christmas day, now would it?" Sango said, giggling softly. The wolf demon just shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't wait too long to decide. You know how people are when Christmas approaches." This time, Sango laughed louder while nodding her head.

"Thanks, Ayame," The read head smiled. Ayame then took a hold of Sango's hand, the one that wasn't holding the sweater, and lead her to the cash register. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to buy that, right?"

"Um, I guess," Sango said unsurely.

"Well, you're going to buy it, and then you're going to help me pick out a present for Koga," Ayame said, winking.

"I thought you said you had all your presents?" The demon slayer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we _just _got back together, and I was mad at him before. Why would anyone get a present for someone who you thought would never be friends again?"

"True,"

"Besides, while we're at it, we can find something for Miroku too," Ayame beamed.

"Where should we even start to look?"

"I don't know." Ayame said, shrugging. "Guys usually like leather jackets,"

"Girl's like those, too,"

"Yeah, but once men hit mid-life crisis, they start buying motorcycles and leather jackets to look 'cool' again," The wolf demon said, laughing. "This way, when they hit that time, they don't have to buy a leather jacket," Sango rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's not the only reason, Ayame," Sango said, not really arguing but liking the joking around. The wolf demon shrugged again, laughing merrily.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Shippo said, slowing the car to a stop as he pulled into a reserved parking spot.

"Whoa," Kagome gasped in awe as she stared at the enormous ship sitting on the water's surface, peacefully. The stars and moonlight shone their light onto the metal boat, reflecting it towards the priestess inside the car. The lanterns hanging from lines connected to poles on the deck of the boat swung from side to side with the chilly night air.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The fox demon asked softly, cutting through the silence. Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Thanks!

**THANKS!**

* * *

This is a special thank you to _Ranuel _for finding out that this story has just been plagiarized and has stopped _Kagome Loves Inuyasha _from further putting it on!

* * *

If anyone else has seen her copy any other story, please help us authors out by telling us and help stopping the hated action.

* * *

Three of my stories have been posted onto _Kagome Loves Inuyasha _page and that person is claiming to put them back on another website. Help me out guys! I can't do this without you! I can't even write without you!

Thanks again to _Ranuel! _I owe you one! Well, three times, technically, because you saved all three of my fan fictions! Thanks so much!


	55. Help

Dear readers,

My fan fiction "Life After the Storm" is facing difficulties. Another author is still plagiarizing its contents and refuses to delete it off her website pages. Yes, pages, with an 's'. The updating process has been temporarily stalled. Sorry for the inconvenience! It will probably take a while to get the fake author to back down, but this story will continue. I need your help! Please! This is one website 'Kagome loves Inuyasha' has posted my story on: http : / / www . inuyasha – fiction . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 14723

To access the link, delete all the spaces in between. Please help me!


	56. Trusting You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Trusting You

"Well, we're here," Shippo said, slowing the car to a stop as he pulled into a reserved parking spot.

"Whoa," Kagome gasped in awe as she stared at the enormous ship sitting on the water's surface peacefully. The stars and moonlight shone their light onto the metal boat, reflecting it towards the priestess inside the car. The lanterns hanging from lines connected to poles on the deck of the boat swung from side to side with the chilly night air.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The fox demon asked softly, cutting through the silence. Kagome nodded her head. "We should probably get on board," He said, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for the priestess.

"Thanks," Kagome said, stepping out.

"Wow, now I feel too formal," Shippo said, laughing nervously as he looked at her attire more closely, now that Inuyasha wasn't breathing over his shoulder. She wore a white long sleeve button up dress shirt with a black mini skirt that was tight around her legs. She then wore a pair of white high heels and black stockings.

"Well, I thought that since it's just us friends, I didn't need to be so formal," Kagome explained, stepping closer to him. "Well, we can just take this off," She said, taking off the fox demon's suit jacket for him. She draped the jacket over her left forearm. "And we can loosen this a little bit," The priestess said, loosening his blue tie until it looked like it could slip off if pulled over his head. "Maybe we could even unbutton some of these," She continued to say, undoing the top three buttons of his dress shirt. "There," Shippo just laughed lightly.

"Thanks," He said, locking the car with his mini car remote and taking his suit jacket from her. "Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm in a joking manner.

"Definitely," Kagome said while giggling behind her words.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" a woman gasped, her mouth hanging open as she watched a priestess literally undress a fox demon. "That… That…!" She then screamed with her mouth closed. The man next to her growled viciously but quietly enough so the fox demon didn't hear him.

"God damn it! They need to speak louder," He hissed. "The wind is blowing the wrong direction for it to carry sound to me,"

"Some half demon you are," The woman complained.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one that has to squint to see through this darkness,"

"Well, at least it's not my _boyfriend _undressing your _girlfriend!" _She hissed.

"You know what, Rin? At least it's not my _girlfriend _offering her arm to your _boyfriend!_" He sneered back.

"Well it wasn't my _boyfriend _that accepted the arm, Inuyasha!" Rin yelled at him in a whisper. The two of the glared at each other, angry fire running through both of their eyes. Just then, the two of them heard a squeaking noise from the boat. Looking over, they saw that the walkway from the pier to the boat was closing.

"Shit!" Inuyasha gasped, standing straight up. "We can't keep an eye on them if we can't see them!"

"Go!" Rin yelled, getting up and running alongside the half demon towards the boat. "We can't get to it, now! It's moving away!"

"Ha, did you forget I am a half demon?" Inuyasha said smugly, grabbing the guns woman and putting her on his back.

"Did you forget that you're a terrible half demon? You can't even hear a simple conversation," Rin said impassively. Inuyasha growled.

"I could drop you, you know," Rin just laughed nervously at the comment. The half demon then jumped high into the air and landed on the deck of the boat, unseen by the employees or the two 'friends' that were on a date.

"Where do we go now?" Rin asked apprehensively while looking from side to side. Inuyasha slipped her off his back and stood up straight. "Eep! Hide," Rin yelled in a whisper as she spotted a waiter carrying a tray that had a basket of fresh bread on it. The two scurried around the corner of the boat and found themselves next to a door that led to a storage room.

"The point of this was to watch them, not hide and not see them at all," Inuyasha hissed, walking out of their hiding place once his senses told him the man had passed.

"And where do you suppose we go, smart guy?" Rin asked sarcastically. Both of their tempers were running short as their intimate partners were together, at a table, eating, and having a good time.

"The upper captain quarters," The half demon said, smirking.

"And how are we going to listen or _see, _for that matter? From the captain's quarter, you would have to look at an angle, and Shippo and Kagome would be blocked from our view by that huge smoke pipe thing."

"Well, _you_ think of a better idea," Inuyasha huffed.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome said in awe as she looked above her towards the night sky. "You can see so many stars here,"

"Better than in the city, huh?" Shippo agreed, tilting his head up as well.

"Best part is that this bread is amazing," Kagome joked, looking back down at their clothed table and picking p freshly baked bread. The bread had a fluffy white center with a crispy outline that was brown.

"You're starting to become like Inuyasha," Shippo blanched playfully. The two of them laughed while the breeze blew their hair to the side, making it a picture perfect moment.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not necessarily," Shippo smirked. The fox demon was then lightly smacked in the arm by the comment and laughed at the priestess. The two friends soon settled down, enjoying the comfortable silence. "So, Inuyasha made up with you?"

"Yeah," Kagome said in a whisper.

"Did you accept?"

"He was being so sweet," The priestess admitted. "How could I not?"

Shippo smiled at the comment and said, "Maybe he should start taking after you a little bit more."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're sweet, kind, a good leader, easy to talk to, and, as much as I would hate to say this in front of Inuyasha, you're really beautiful, Kagome." The priestess blushed lightly from the admiration but smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, I could say the same to you,"

"Inuyasha's pretty lucky."

"You're lucky to have Rin, you know."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Shippo reassured, staring off towards the light ripples of the water below them. The moonlight reflected off its surface, casting an ethereal glow towards the two of them while the lanterns hanging from wires rocked back and forth. "I'm just saying."

"He's not bad," Kagome said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Inuyasha," She said, staring off towards the ocean. "He just acts tough,"

"Lucky you, then. You get to see all his sides," Shippo said, smirking. "I'm one of his best friends and he still seems like a whole other person sometimes." Kagome laughed softly, folding her arms on the table.

"How are you and Rin?"

"Oh, we're okay. I apologized and so did she,"

"That's great," Kagome smiled brightly, turning her attention to the man sitting across from her.

"Was it weird working together?" Shippo asked timidly. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, the only weird thing was that I didn't see her as often as usual." She said, looking down at the fluffy piece of bread. The two of them stayed silent for a little bit.

"Enjoying dinner?" Shippo asked cautiously. Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Oh," She said laughing. "Definitely, I'm just hungry,"

"Hopefully the food comes soon,"

"Maybe we'll have a double date," She joked.

"That's a good idea," Shippo said sarcastically back to her. "Especially with them at our throats," Kagome threw a piece of bread at his head. "Hey!" the two of them laughed.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Rin blanched.

"Hopefully something better than this," Inuyasha grumbled, making a disgusted face.

"Well, you think of a better idea,"

"I did," He hissed. "But you had to say this was better,"

"Well you went along with it,"

"Because you pushed me into this stupid garbage can!" He yelled in a whisper. The guns woman huffed. Her eyes widened and she placed the lid to the garbage can on top of her, ducking inside.

"Duck!" Rin yelled. The half demon raised an eyebrow but then saw the waiter coming towards the garbage cans that were next to the kitchen door on the deck. Inuyasha quickly surrounded himself in the darkness of the bin.

"That Higurashi girl is hot, isn't she?" The waiter said to another employee.

"Yeah, too bad she's on a date with that demon," The waiter's buddy said.

"It doesn't mean that they're going to go out, it is the prize for a competition, after all," the waiter smirked.

"But, Juro, she has a half demon boyfriend," Juro's friend said.

"Yeah," Juro laughed. "But that half demon obviously didn't win the competition, did he? That girl is the strongest female and that fox demon is the strongest male. All we have to do is beat the fox and she's all ours,"

"Juro, didn't you hear me? She has a boyfriend. Yeah, her boyfriend lost, but she's only on this date because it's a prize, you said it yourself,"

"Well, Takao, we'll have to take out her boyfriend. He can't be too hard to beat if he lost," Juro said, tilting a plate of unused portions of food that the chef had gathered up and ordered to be thrown away. The food landed with a thud in the garbage can.

"I don't know, Juro, he's a pretty strong half demon,"

"Says who? That half demon hasn't won a single one, and we'd know. We're on this ship every time a couple wins from the canine reunion thing, or any demon reunion thing, really," Takao rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you think a girl like that will have any interest in guys like us? She has the highest paying job in a company and is probably one of the strongest women out there." Takao sighed while Juro just scoffed. Their voices soon faded away as the two of them walked away from the garbage cans and into the kitchen to get the entrées. Silence.

"Ew, this is so gross!" Rin complained as she bolted to her feet, lifting the lid off of her head. The half demon laughed as he, more calmly, stood from his crouching position.

"Serves you right for thinking of this idea!" Inuyasha said between his hysterical laughing. Rin gagged as the smell and feel of the food poured on her got to her senses. The guns woman then took a fish head off of her clothing and threw it at the half demon without remorse. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" Rin growled impressively for a human.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into buying a leather jacket for Miroku's Christmas gift," Sango sighed, rubbing the palm of her hand to her forehead. Ayame smiled innocently and lightly patted the demon slayer on the back.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it," The wolf demon said happily. Sango sighed again. "Since I helped you, you need to help me with my present,"

"How about a cage in the zoo?" Sango asked sarcastically in a whisper. Ayame, having demonic hearing, heard what her friend said and dropped her mouth open in shock.

"Sango!" Ayame gasped. The demon slayer looked to her side and laughed nervously.

"Sorry,"

"I can't believe you," The wolf demon said, joking with her friend.

"I said sorry!" Sango defended. "It's been a long night,"

"I know," Ayame patted Sango on the back again.

"How about a watch?" The demon slayer said suddenly.

"What?" Ayame asked, confused.

"A watch. You know, to tell time with? Why don't you get Koga one from Rolex or something?" Ayame's face lit up before the wolf demon hugged the demon slayer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ayame exclaimed, grabbing Sango's hand and dragging the poor demon slayer to a clock store.

* * *

"No way!" Kagome laughed, smacking Shippo in the arm playfully. "You're lying!"

"I'm not. It's one-hundred percent true!" He argued jokingly, stuffing chopsticks full of Yakisoba noodles into his mouth.

"There is no way Sesshomaru made you go to Greenland to battle an ice demon." Kagome said, thinking she knew the older dog demon. She picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and dipped it in soy sauce

"He did! I'm not kidding. You know what the best part was?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha thought it was warm there," Shippo smirked.

"He did not," Kagome defended weakly, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's expense.

"He did to," Shippo laughed. "He was the only one who didn't know that Iceland was the warm one and Greenland was the cold one," Kagome laughed, not being able to hold it anymore.

"Oh man, that's something I could hold over his head for a long time,"

"Don't tell him that I was the one who told you," Shippo said, winking playfully. The two of them laughed as they continued their dinner. Classical music played in the background. "As long as we're here," Shippo said, fully relaxing within the friendly atmosphere. The fox demon stood up and offered a hand to the priestess. "Care to dance?" She smiled and took his offered hand.

"Sure," Kagome got up and was led to the dance floor. The two of them stood close to each other, Kagome's hands laced together around Shippo's neck while the fox demons hands were holding her waist. "See? It isn't so bad hanging out with me," Shippo laughed lightly.

"Now I'm seeing why Inuyasha likes you so much," Kagome nonchalantly hit him in the shoulder.

"Is that an insult, Shippo Ken?" He laughed again.

"Of course not," Shippo said. "He always went for the pretty girls, but they're usually a bust because of their attitude. Some were too clingy, others were too soft, you know, the usual,"

"Oh,"

"But you're fun to be around," He admitted.

"Well then, thank you," Kagome smiled. "You too,"

"Are you just saying that to be nice?" Shippo asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Nope, it's genuine,"

* * *

"Looks like they're having a good time," Rin growled, fisting her hand so tight that it shook.

"Jealous?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you?" He shrugged.

"I've been thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself," She cut in. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Anyways," He said. "I'm trusting Kagome,"

"You didn't think of that _before _you came on this ship?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. Laughter floated into their ears, making the half demon and the guns woman look over at their intimate partners.

"I trust her, I trust her, I trust her," Inuyasha chanted softly, trying to block out the sounds, and closed his eyes.

"Wha-what are they doing?" Rin gasped, making Inuyasha look at the two that were on a date.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha hissed. _'Forget trust, she's all over him!' _he thought furiously. In front of the spying duo, the priestess and fox demon were in each other's arms, slow dancing.

"They're laughing," Rin whispered, discreetly putting the garbage can's lid over her head.

"That's it, I'm going over there," Inuyasha hissed, standing up and getting ready to step out of the plastic garbage can.

"Wait," Rin pleaded, putting a hand on the half demon's shoulder.

"What?"

"They're not suppose to know we're here,"

"So, you want your boyfriend to be feeling up my girlfriend, _who _is also your best friend?"

"No," Rin said pointedly. "But they haven't done anything sexual or intimate. Just a second ago, didn't you say to trust Kagome?"

"Keh,"

"Well," she drawled out.

* * *

"Now what?" Sango asked. The wolf demon with red hair and green eyes shrugged.

"I wonder where the guys are," Ayame sighed, sipping her frappuccino.

"You don't think they saw the movie, do you?"

"Well, they were following us when we left,"

"They were?" Sango asked, shocked.

"I thought they were,"

"Maybe we should call them," The demon slayer suggested. Ayame shrugged, enjoying her drink too much to answer.

"You know what we should do?" Ayame asked suddenly. Sango stopped looking for her cell phone in her purse to look up.

"What?"

"We should all go to a club, me, you, Kagome, and Rin, and, of course, our boyfriends," Sango scoffed a little bit, going back to looking for her cell phone.

"That is if they're all talking to each other," Sango said. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo have been at each other's throats," They both sighed.

"Oh, wait, there they are," Ayame piped up happily. The wolf demon pointed ahead of them and into a store's glass window.

"What are they doing there?"

"Who knows," Ayame replied, getting an evil smirk on her face. "Hey, why don't we spy on them?"

"And see what they're up to?" Sango finished.

"Exactly," Ayame said mischievously. The demon slayer laughed lightly.

"Fine," Sango said, sneaking into the store behind the wolf demon.

* * *

"Miroku," Koga sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you," Miroku said, picking up a bikini. "I'm getting Sango a Christmas present," Koga sighed disappointedly.

"Well, first of all, it's Christmas, which means _snow. _Second of all, you're a pervert,"

"Tell me, honestly, that you don't think of Ayame in a bikini,"

"Well," the wolf demon drawled out. "I do, I just don't voice it out loud,"

"See?"

"But, Miroku, don't you think this is a little sleazy?"

"Hey, I got her jewelry, a little something for me doesn't hurt,"

"_Oh, _so _you're _the one that's going to wear it. Dude, tell me when so I don't have to burn my eyes,"

"What? No! Not for me! I meant a treat for me to see Sango in it."

"Whatever you say," Koga joked. The monk growled. Koga just stood beside Miroku as the monk looked at the wall of on sale bikinis.

"Have you seen the picture on Inuyasha's desk?" Miroku asked absently, picking up a pure white, string bikini with a pink flower on the left breast triangle.

"What picture?" Koga asked, scanning the clothing other than bikinis. "The one of him and his family?"

"No, no, the one he keeps of Kagome. She's standing on a surfboard in the middle of the ocean when they went on that date to the beach. Damn, she looks hot in that picture." Koga raised an eyebrow. "She's in a bikini. Inuyasha sure got lucky, but, of course, not as lucky as me," Koga shook his head.

"Miroku, if you forgot, Kagome and I dated. I know she's hot and all, but, please, keep your eyes on your own girl. Besides, Inuyasha is going to kill you if he hears that."

"You're one to talk," The monk mumbled, making sure that the demon in front of him didn't hear it. "Well, then, maybe he should take the picture off his desk," Miroku grumbled. "And maybe I should get one of Sango." Koga rolled his eyes.

"He probably has it up there to show off,"

"Then I'll show off my Sango to the world,"

"Sure," Koga said, uncaringly.

* * *

"Now what?" Kagome asked, sighing as she looked out into the water, glistening with moonlight.

"I don't know," Shippo sighed, poking a fork into the crumbs of desert on his plate.

"You'd think they'd have something to do in the middle of the ocean,"

"How about-"

"How about we sneak up on Inuyasha and Rin?" Kagome cut him off. She then smirked.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you feel their aura around here? They've been spying the whole time,"

"Now that you mention it, I notice their scents now," Shippo growled. "Why didn't you tell me?" The priestess shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

"I thought you knew,"

"Well, do you want to get under their skin?" Kagome saw a mischievous glint cross the fox demon's green eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Kagome said back evilly. Shippo leaned over the table, with practiced balance, and whispered into her ear, almost seductively.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Rin whispered.

"Something about nothing to do," Inuyasha replied, creeping around the corner of the outer wall of the kitchen. They had long since gotten out of the garbage cans and began to walk around the deck.

"They better not find something to do," Rin mumbled jealously.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Inuyasha yelped, staring wide eyed at the dining couple ahead. Rin cocked her head and looked around the corner.

"Oh, hell, no," Rin growled, getting up from her kneeling position. The half demon quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping him, that's what," She yanked her wrist back from his grip. Suddenly, a feminine laugh was heard as Shippo leaned back into his seat with a confident smirk on his face.

"Not without me," Inuyasha hissed. From the clothed table, the two friends were seen getting up from their seat. Shippo then took Kagome's hand and led her around the corner. The guns woman and half demon quickly and quietly followed. To their surprise, Inuyasha and Rin were greeted with Kagome leaning against the wall with Shippo blocking her in, about to kiss her lips.

"What are you doing?" Rin shrieked, stepping up to her 'boyfriend' and yanking him away roughly by his elbow. Inuyasha then went up to Kagome and held her upper arm.

"Rin, I didn't know you were here," Shippo said nonchalantly, taking his elbow away from the guns woman and started fixing his clothing.

"What were you thinking? You're my girlfriend!" Inuyasha growled in the priestess's ear.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Shippo was just showing me a good time," Kagome said huskily, looking to the fox demon.

"What?" Inuyasha and Rin yelled in unison. Shippo shrugged.

"Thought it'd be worth it, besides, there was nothing to do on the boat anyways," Shippo said coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rin shoved him against his chest using both of her hands.

"You were just going to have sex with her?" Rin nearly yelled before snapping her fingers. "Just like that?"

"Inuyasha said she was pretty good, thought I'd give it a shot," Shippo said, leaning against the wall like a typical bad boy.

"So you were going to cheat on me without a second thought?" Rin asked, angry tears filling her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled into the face of the priestess. She shrugged.

"We got bored," Kagome said simply.

"You got _bored_?" The half demon hissed, clenching his fist tightly. She shrugged, dusting a piece of dust off of her shirt.

"I'm sure you get bored too," Kagome said, not even looking at the half demon. Instead, she was looking at her perfectly painted finger nails.

"I'd never cheat on you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know, I trust you," Kagome said with a dangerous tone. She then narrowed her eyes at him. The half demon reeled back, looking at her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, still peeved about what he saw his girlfriend about to do.

"That's right, I trust you," Kagome said, anger rising. She stepped closer to him, getting in his personal space. "I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't cheat. I trust you enough not to follow you around all day," Inuyasha gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Well good, but I know now that I can't trust you," Inuyasha growled.

"I know that too," Kagome hissed, taking another step closer. "You know how I know?"

"Because I just caught your ass cheating,"

"No, because you've been following me since I got on this boat!" Kagome yelled, pushing him hard enough to fall to his butt in front of her.

"You knew?" Rin asked, whipping around to stare at her best friend.

"Don't think I can't sense your aura," Kagome said lowly, glaring at the two of them.

"Wait, so this was all a trick?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Good to know you guys trust us so much," Shippo said sarcastically.

* * *

"Looks like you're in for it now," Ayame said, giggling behind her back.

"I'm going to kill him," Sango hissed, fisting her hand. In front of the two women stood two men, one man with black hair in a small dragon tail was holding a skimpy, leopard print bikini to his eye level while the other with black hair in a long pony tail looked lazily towards the opposite wall.

"Why don't you wait until you're at home, then you can hide the evidence,' Ayame joked, stifling her laughter.

"Why don't I warm up by killing you first?" Sango asked, holding back her anger. The wolf demon laughed nervously.

"Or you can stop Miroku from buying that," Sango whipped her head around, bolting towards the monk. Ayame then exploded with laughter, clumsily leaning against the wall of the clothing store.

"How long have you been here?" a masculine voice asked calmly, his body leaning on the wall space next to the red headed girl.

"Not too long," Ayame said, her laughter dying down. She then opened her green eyes to stare into lightly blue. "How long has Miroku been looking at bikinis?"

"Long enough," Koga sighed, crossing his arms.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in anger.

"Ah, Sango, my dear," Miroku said flirtatiously as he turned around. The monk then yelped in pain as his ear was pulled forward. "Ow, Sango, that's connected you know!"

"Put it back," She said dangerously, dragging the appendage towards the bikini racks.

"But, my love, it would look lovely on you," Miroku argued lightly. Sango pinched his ear harder, making his skin turn red. "Ow, ow!"

"Put it back, you pervert!" Sango huffed, dropping her hold on his ear as they got to where the monk got the bikini from.

"But-"

"Now!" Miroku grumbled under his breath.

"Man, is he whipped or what?" Koga laughed, watching the monk get pushed around by his girlfriend.

"Sure is," Ayame said perkily, leaning against Koga's side. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"This and that, you know." Koga shrugged. "What about you and Sango?"

"Christmas shopping,"

"It's pretty early, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but when the season starts, there's not going to be anything left," The female wolf demon pouted.

"Alright," Koga said, kissing the crown of her head. "It's pretty late, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Just us two?"

"That's a little hard, considering we only took one car," Koga chuckled. Ayame then pouted a little.

"How about this one?" Miroku asked innocently, holding up a bikini that looked like a thong and bra.

"NO!" Sango yelled, a blush igniting across her face.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. Begging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my own characters and ideas. Please, do NOT steal them!**

**

* * *

**

Begging

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha whimpered, quickly running around the priestess to stand in front of her. "I said I was sorry," Kagome harrumphed softly, turning her back to him once again, like a dog being punished. "What do you want me to do? Beg?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, unseen by Inuyasha, of course. "Kagome," He whined. She then felt a cold metal on her chest as the half demon clasped a necklace around her neck.

"What?" Kagome whispered in shock. Looking down, she saw a silver necklace gleaming. It had a sterling silver circle pendant with the word 'love' written on it in cursive writing.

"Come on," Inuyasha encouraged. "Forgive me," He put his chin on her shoulder from behind her while putting his hands on her hips. The two of them were standing in the local park. The birds chirped around them, ignoring the argument between the two lovers. Kagome stayed stubborn and stepped out of his embrace, putting a few feet distance from each other. The silver necklace shone in the bright afternoon sun, making a light shine on a tree in front of the priestess, though the silver pendant wasn't too big.

"Whenever you do something wrong, you always buy me jewelry. Who says I want any?"

"How about a watch?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, having snuck up on her. He took her left wrist and put the white leather watch on. It had roman numerals that were even numbers placed on in gold with a golden ring around it. The minute and hour hands were also in gold while the background of the watch was white.

"You can't just buy my apology,"

"No?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her shoulder, though it was covered by her shirt. He then took her right hand and clipped on a diamond bracelet. The bracelet was platinum silver that was an inch think and was filled with row after row of diamonds, glittering in the sunlight. On the side of it, where the clasp to hold it together was, was a cursive 'K' in black. Kagome looked down and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god," She whispered in shock.

"Forgive me now?" Inuyasha asked, slyly, still holding her right wrist up. He then proceeded to kiss up her neck, placing a gentle caress on her cheek.

"H-how much did you pay for this?" Kagome whispered breathlessly, still in surprised.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, putting his chin on her shoulder. Kagome jerked out of his hold and turned around. "It's all real gold, silver, and diamonds, so don't lose them,"

"You can't buy my apology, Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm not one of your easy bimbos you're use to dating. I don't care how much you spend, but it's not working!" With that, the priestess turned and walked away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after. He used his demonic speed to catch up to the frustrated girl and gently grabbed her shoulder, turning her. "How do you want me to prove to you that I trust you?"

"I don't know, but you're going to have to earn it," Kagome growled. "Here, you can take these back," She put her hands behind her neck, attempting to get the necklace off first when Inuyasha's hands stopped her movements.

"No, keep them,"

"You're not-"

"I'm not buying your apology, I know," Inuyasha said sadly, bringing her hands away from the clasp. "But if you keep them and wear them, that means you're still mine and I have a chance to prove to you that I trust you," Kagome eyed him warily.

"Fine, but if you don't find a way soon, we're as good as done. I don't need some player that doesn't trust me with anything and only gets jealous,"

"I'm not a player," Inuyasha defended lightly. Kagome harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"At least take this bracelet back," Kagome said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"No, keep it," He insisted.

"No, it's too expensive," Kagome argued, raising her voice. "I would say this even if I wasn't mad at you,"

"And even if you weren't mad at me, I would've bought that for you anyways." Inuyasha said back. "It was your Christmas gift," That gave Kagome a pause.

"Oh," She said in a whisper, looking down at her wrist and twisting her arm to get a better look at the diamonds.

"Guess I should find you a better present," Inuyasha chuckled, mostly to himself.

"I… No, don't do that," Kagome said, her anger forgotten. She gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out her right arm to the half demon. "Take it back, and if we're still together by Christmas, you can give it to me then. Or you can give it to your sister, maybe your mother as well," He pushed the arm to her side and kissed her cheek.

"You mean when we're still together," He whispered against her skin, his lips tickling the priestess. "But you keep it anyways; I'll find you something else,"

"But Inuyasha-"

"I'll make it up to you," He said, walking away and waving. "You'll see,"

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Rin whined, following Shippo to his car and stopping when the fox demon opened the driver's side door.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Rin," Shippo said, leaning in the vehicle to put his briefcase in the passenger seat. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Koga told me,"

"Koga?" Shippo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, technically he told Ayame, but he said you were getting extra hours at work and finishing stuff on your day off,"

"Go home, Rin," Shippo said, about to sit down.

"Wait," The guns woman begged, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, really, I am,"

"Good to know," Shippo said absently, sitting down in the car.

"Are you never going to forgive me?" Rin asked, tears brimming her eyes. The fox demon looked up and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"You'll have to do better than an apology, Rin," Shippo said, taking his hand away and moving her hand from his arm.

"How?"

"Trust me, will you?" Shippo asked. "It was _Kagome, _for God's sake. She's you're best friend."

"I know," She whispered.

"You should have a little faith in both of us," Shippo said, staring at his windshield instead of her face. "I'm not the only one you should apologize to,"

"I don't need you to tell me to apologize to her," The guns woman said sadly.

"But apparently I need to tell you that a simple 'sorry' isn't enough," Shippo said, not meaning to be cold to her, but angry, nonetheless. "You have no trust in either of us,"

"I do!" Rin argued, water building up in her eyes again.

"No, Rin, you don't,"

"I-"

"I'm sure Kagome has earned your trust more than I have, but you go and backstab her,"

"Shippo-"

"No, listen," He said, finally looking at her. "She's the leader of your group and she's trained you to be the best. Besides, she's probably saved all of your butts at one point," Rin nodded. "You should probably think of a way to make it up to her first,"

"Okay," Rin whispered, not wanting to get on his bad side anymore. She was then pushed lightly away as the fox demon got out of the car.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the car," Shippo said, closing his car door and locking it. The two of them then went to the guns woman's car, parked outside on the street.

"Thanks," Rin said, getting out her keys and getting in the car. Shippo grunted in reply, watching her close the door before turning his back to her and walking away.

'_I don't want to be mean to you, but what you and Inuyasha did was… a stab to the back,' _The fox demon thought, going back to the parking garage.

* * *

"Do you think they're still fighting?" Sango asked leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand as her elbow slid across the glass table top in the coffee shop.

"I don't know," Ayame sighed, leaning over her latte.

"Why don't we just drag them both to the beach?" The wolf demon raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's the middle of fall." Ayame stated as if it was obvious. "It's freezing outside,"

"Yeah, but if they fight, they'll probably throw water at each other besides spiritual power and bullets," Sango shrugged. Ayame sighed at the prospect.

"Maybe we should just have them mud fight and get some money out of it," It was the demon slayer's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And _I'm _the one dating a pervert?"

"How about we go clubbing? We haven't done that in a while," The wolf demon suggested. Sango thought about it before nodding.

"Okay, sounds fun,"

"Should we bring the guys?"

"Wouldn't Kagome and Rin feel left out then? They'll be the fifth and sixth wheel," Sango asked.

"So we'll focus on getting Kagome to forgive Rin. That shouldn't be too hard, Kagome is a forgiving kind of person," Ayame said, nodding in approval.

"Do you think they'll talk to each other if we don't force them to?"

"Uh… Probably not,"

* * *

"Want to go to a strip club later?"

"What?" Koga asked, shocked. The wolf demon stopped walked and turned towards the monk beside him. "No way!"

"Suit yourself," Miroku shrugged.

"Sango is going to kill you," Koga sighed, shaking his head in disappointment before continuing to walk.

"Not if she doesn't know," Miroku pointed out, a smirk on his face. The wolf demon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's your funeral," Koga mumbled. "Where are we going anyways? You drag me out of my house and start making me walk,"

"We're going to go see Inuyasha and Shippo," The monk said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Koga said, sounded sarcastically excited. "We're going to see two friends that are at each other's necks? Good idea, Miroku," With that, the wolf demon hit the black haired human in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Miroku grunted.

"Idiot, Kagome and Rin aren't even talking, what makes you think _Inuyasha, _of all people, is going to talk to Shippo?"

"Well I didn't say we were going to have them meet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koga asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was thinking that I go to Inuyasha's house and you go to Shippo's, and then we'll meet up somewhere and pretend it's a surprise," Miroku said proudly. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Koga said slowly before rolling his eyes. They walked up to Inuyasha's neighborhood's entrance. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, is there a plan?" Koga asked as if he were talking to an idiot. _'What is with him today?' _Koga thought. _'Did he do drugs before dragging me out of my house or something?' _

**[A/N: Do not EVER do drugs. They destroy you.]**

"I told you, I go to Inuyasha's and you go to Shippo's," Miroku sighed.

"Okay, then what?"

"Then we'll meet somewhere," Koga rolled his eyes.

"Where?"

"How about a strip club?"

"No!" The wolf demon yelled.

* * *

"_Damn," _Keiko barked in amazement as she sat on the kitchen island counter. Kagome sat on a stool with both of her arms laid out in front of her and a glass of water in between.

"I know," Kagome sighed, looking at the sparkling jewelry on both of her arms and one on her chest.

"_And all of this is real?" _Keiko asked, pawing at the one inch thick diamond bracelet.

"He said they were," She sighed again. "He said that the bracelet was suppose to be my Christmas present though,"

"_How much do you think this cost?"_

"A lot," Kagome said slowly. "It probably made a good dent in his bank account after buying all three,"

"_You know, if a guy spends that much on you, he probably likes you a lot,"_

"I told him I loved him," Kagome blurted out. Keiko lifted up her eyes instantly to stare at the priestess.

"_When?"_

"Um… before the Canine Dance,"

"_Did he say it back?" _Keiko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but he hasn't said it again after that, so I don't know," The priestess sighed, letting the diamonds glitter in the sunlight coming through the window.

"_Maybe he's afraid," _The two tail dog demon suggested. _"That necklace he gave you does say love on it; it has to mean something," _

"I don't know, Keiko," Kagome said, leaning her chin in her left palm and stared at the bracelet that was littered with shining rocks.

* * *

"I can't believe you just spent that much money," A woman with long black hair and golden eyes said in shock. "You've never spent half of the money you just did on any other girl. Not even me, you sister!"

"Yuri," Inuyasha sighed, sitting on his couch with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. "She means a lot to me,"

"Do you love her?" Yuri asked cautiously.

"I told her I did, once,"

"Once?"

"I… I haven't exactly said those words again," He sighed again.

"Does that mean you don't love her anymore?"

"Of course I love her, still!" Inuyasha growled, shooting his head up.

"Did she not say it back to you? Is that it?"

"No, she's actually the one who said it first," The half demon leaned back on his couch. His sister, Yuri, sat on a recliner, her legs crossed in Indian style.

"Then what? I know about your fight, but that is a lot of money you just spent on three pieces of jewelry."

"Four,"

"Four? Four what?"

"Four pieces of jewelry. Technically five if you count earrings as two," Inuyasha said softly.

"Did you give them to her?"

"No, she didn't want all the jewelry I was giving her."

"Did she not like it?" Yuri asked, leaning back on the chair. "Because every girl's best friend is shiny things, I don't know what she's thinking,"

"It's not that," Inuyasha said, cracking a smile at his sister's humor. "She said I was spending too much and she couldn't accept it. She doesn't even know about the earrings,"

"Well, little brother, you are spending too much," Yuri said nonchalantly. "Never, have I seen you spend this much money in your life." The half demon chuckled at her comment. "Izayoi and Dad are going to give you a lecture, you know,"

"Go back to America, Yuri," Inuyasha teased, narrowing his eyes playfully. A red pillow was suddenly thrown at the half demon, hitting him square in the chest with a thud.

"Just because you said that, I might move back here to bother you some more," Yuri mocked, sticking out her tongue. The half demon cracked a smile before his thoughts took a turn towards the priestess that was keeping him on his toes. "Hey," Yuri said softly, making Inuyasha look up at her. "It'll be okay, she's a nice girl," He nodded, dropping his head to look down at the carpet.

'_What am I going to do?' _Inuyasha thought, biting his bottom lip with a fang in concentration.

* * *

"Rin, honey, I didn't expect you to come," a motherly voice said in shock. The guns woman was standing in front of her parents' home, her mother holding the door open.

"Hey, mom," Rin said softly, almost non-enthusiastically. She embraced her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Yasu asked in concern, holding her daughter close. Without realizing, Rin felt tears run down her cheeks and onto her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Yasu petted the guns woman hair and slowly backed into the house, closing the door with a gentle push. "Do you want to talk about it, dear?" Rin nodded quietly before pulling away from her mother and following the older woman into the living room. "Now, what's making you cry?" Mrs. Yasu asked softly, getting a tissue and wiping away the tears that stained Rin's face.

"Sh-Shippo," The guns woman hiccupped.

"Why is that?" Rin started to explain everything, starting from the Canine Demon Dance to the date with Kagome to the encounter she had just had with the fox demon.

"I don't know how to make it up to him," Rin sniffled, leaning against her mother's shoulder for comfort.

"Kagome… Isn't she the polite girl with spiritual power?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, honey, why didn't you trust her? She's your best friend and she's always been there for you. More than I have in the past few years you've moved away, anyways," Her mother chastised softly, but combing her hands comfortingly through the guns woman's hair.

"I know, mom, I know," Rin whispered shakily. "I don't know what got over me, I just…"

"Over protective?" Rin nodded. "Well, honey," Mrs. Yasu started, turning her daughter to face her. "You can't be with Shippo every minute of both of your lives," Her daughter nodded again. "And he's going to be around women at work and on the street. You've got to at least risk a little bit of your heart to trust someone. Maybe you're just being too cautious,"

"But mom-"

"I know, dear, you don't want to get hurt," Her mother said soothingly, wiping more tears away with the pad of her thumbs. "But until you find that special guy that makes your heart beat faster, it's going to be a trial and error process. And who knows, Shippo could be The One and you two are just building up more trust by having a small fight,"

"Thanks mom," Rin mumbled, hugging her mother. "But how do I get him back?"

"I can't give you all the answers, my daughter,"

'_Gee, thanks,' _Rin thought sarcastically, but felt ultimately better after talking to her mother. "Do you mind if I stay for dinner or something?"

"You're always welcomed here," Mrs. Yasu said, getting up and kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks mom, for everything, I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

* * *

The red headed fox demon fell into his couch and put his elbow on the arm rest. Shippo pinched the space between his eyes and sighed in frustration. He fumbled to turn on the television in front of him. Just then, the door bell rang. Shippo groaned as he grudgingly got up from his seat and went to the front door.

"Shippo!" A male voice yelled, overly happy.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" Shippo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I knew you were off work by now," Koga started innocently. The fox demon raised an eyebrow, waiting for the wolf demon to continue.

"And?"

"And Miroku and I were wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with us a little later?" Shippo thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Fine," The fox demon answered. "When are you guys going?"

"Ten o'clock sound good?"

"Sure,"

"Great, see you later," With that, Koga turned around and walked off of Shippo's property.

* * *

"I'll get the door," Yuri said as she and her younger half brother heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the recliner and went over to the front door, opening it.

"Hello," A masculine voice said.

"Oh, hey, Miroku, what's up?" Yuri asked, keeping a hand on the door.

"Wow, Yuri, you get prettier and prettier every time I see you," Miroku complimented, grabbing her clawed hand and kissing it. Yuri giggled at his antics and didn't take it to heart.

"Thank you, Romeo, but hands off," She said jokingly, taking her hand back. "What'd you come here for?"

"I was hoping that Inuyasha was home?"

"Sure," Yuri said, turning around. "Inuyasha, Miroku's here," She then signaled with her hand for the monk to come into the house.

"Hey, monk, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of the living room.

"I want you to come clubbing with me and Koga," Miroku said. Yuri quietly walked away and into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Why?"

"Because it would be fun. So are you in?" Miroku asked hopefully. The half demon took a minute to decide.

"No,"

"No?"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not?" Miroku whined.

"Because, I have things to do," Inuyasha said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Like what?"

"Like getting Kagome back. Now get out," The half demon said, pushing the monk out the door.

* * *

"_Still don't know what to do?" _Keiko barked above the priestess's head as Kagome lay on the couch, an arm resting over her eyes.

"No," Kagome groaned. "I want to accept his apology, but I also want to make him prove himself the hard way. If I don't know he trusts me then our relationship is all fake."

"_I think you're doing the right thing by not accepting his apology," _

"You really think so?" Kagome asked, sitting up and dropping her arm to her lap. Keiko nodded her head.

"_It's up to you," _Kagome sighed again, leaning back and propping her head on the arm rest.

"Keiko, I don't know," She sighed, staring up into the ceiling. "I love him, I know I do." Keiko sat quietly and listened, wagging her two tails softly from side to side. "But if he doesn't trust me, what's the point?"

"_It'll be okay," _Keiko barked softly, licking Kagome on the cheek. _"He bought you a diamond bracelet, I think you mean a lot to him, too," _The priestess smiled without showing her teeth.

"Thanks, Keiko,"

* * *

_RING… RING…_

"Hello?" Rin asked, answering her cell phone. The guns woman sat outside on her parent's patio, waiting for the sun to set under the horizon.

"_Hey, Rin," _A feminine voice said.

"Ayame, hi," Rin said, waiting for the wolf demon to say why she called.

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing. It'll be fun," _Ayame said.

"I don't know," Rin said uncertainly.

"_Please?" _

"I'm actually at my parents' house right now, I was kind of hoping to spend the night here," Rin admitted.

"_Oh really? What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"I just needed some motherly advice. You know, that kind of stuff,"

"_Is it about Shippo?" _Ayame asked in concern.

"Yeah," The guns woman sighed.

"Rin! Dinner!" A motherly voice said from inside the house.

"Okay!" Rin yelled back. "Sorry, Ayame, I have dinner,"

"_Don't worry, Rin. Feel better, okay?"_

"Alright, thanks," Rin smiled slightly. "Bye,"

"_Bye," _Ayame said cheerfully, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Sango asked eagerly, sitting on Ayame's couch.

"She's at her parents' house, so she's not coming." The wolf demon answered, snapping her cell phone closed. "She's having some trouble with Shippo,"

"Oh," Sango said softly. "I hope they're okay,"

"Kagome and Inuyasha, too,"

"Yeah," Ayame said. "Did you call Kagome, by the way?"

"She's not coming, she just wants to stay home," The demon slayer sighed. "Inuyasha and Shippo are probably just going to stay home, too,"

"Well what about our own boyfriends?" Ayame said suddenly.

"Good point," Sango mumbled, taking out her cell phone and calling Miroku.

"_Hello, beautiful," _Miroku answered. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hi," the demon slayer said in response. "Ayame and I are going to a club. Maybe you want to join?"

"_That's a coincidence; Koga and I were going to go to a club. I think Shippo's coming with us,"_

"Are you lying?" Sango asked wearily. Ayame got up from her seat on the couch next to the demon slayer and went into the kitchen, grabbing some microwavable dinner.

"_Of course not, my dear. Why don't we pick you up?" _Miroku suggested.

"Sure," Sango sighed. "It's going to be me and Ayame,"

"_No Kagome or Rin?"_

"Kagome wanted to stay home and Rin is at her parents' house."

"_Weird, Inuyasha wanted to stay home too," _Miroku informed. _"Shippo's coming though,"_

"I would've thought he'd stay home like the rest of them," Sango said, wondering what was going through the fox demon's head.

"_I don't know, but Koga convinced him to go,"_

"Alright, well what time are you picking us up?"

"_How about at ten?"_

"Sure, I'm at Ayame's, so you don't have to go to my house,"

"_Alright, my love, I'll see you soon,"_

"Bye," Sango retaliated, closing her phone and following the wolf demon into the kitchen.

"Is he coming?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, he's going with Koga and Shippo and they're going to pick us up,"

"Shippo?" Ayame questioned, getting the food out of the microwave and heating up another plate.

"I asked the same thing," Sango sighed, sitting on a stool.

"Well, he's going to feel like a fifth wheel," Ayame joked, handing Sango some dinner.

* * *

"_Can we cut through the park?" _Keiko asked as she ran alongside Kagome while being kept close by a leash.

"Sure," Kagome said, jogging to a nearby walkway and turning into the park.

"_Isn't that Inuyasha?" _Keiko barked suddenly as they rounded another corner of the park. Kagome slowed her jog into a walk, looking where the two tail dog demon was looking.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled. "Come on," She then jogged again and tugged on the leash. The priestess gasped as a bare chest suddenly appeared in front of her, making her crash into the person.

"Don't think you could look and not talk to me," A masculine voice said jokingly. Kagome stepped back and looked up.

"Inuyasha," She greeted tensely.

"You still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry,"

"Never mind," Kagome said, stepping sideways. She was about to run around the half demon, but he stepped in her path again. "Can I go home, please?" She asked, not looking into his golden eyes.

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha started. "And I found a way to let you know I trust you,"

"Okay," Kagome said, urging him to continue. Keiko sat patiently, listening intently on the half demon's speech.

"I trust you not to steal. I trust you not to kill me in my sleep. I trust you not to use me for money or something like that. I trust you not to bring another guy home. I trust you to fulfill your part of the bargain." Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "Kagome…"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	58. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co. But I do own my own characters and ideas. Stealing is a felony that is punishable by jail time.**

Trust

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha started. "And I found a way to let you know I trust you,"

"Okay," Kagome said, urging him to continue. Keiko sat patiently, listening intently on the half demon's speech.

"I trust you not to steal. I trust you not to kill me in my sleep. I trust you not to use me for money or something like that. I trust you not to bring another guy home. I trust you to fulfill your part of the bargain." Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "Kagome…"

* * *

"This is awesome," Sango yelled over the blaring music. The demon slayer, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo sat at a booth near the wall. The club around them bumped and swayed with the beat of the music while the lights made its way across the dance floor.

"We've never been here before," Ayame answered, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

"Oh, really?" Miroku asked, draping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "We come here all the time to…. Uh…" Sango looked to her side and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," Koga, who was on the other side with Ayame on his lap, rolled his eyes.

"To what?" Ayame whispered so only the wolf demon and fox demon next to them could hear.

"Miroku used to get all his girls here," Koga whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin.

"And you?" The female wolf demon asked, raising an eyebrow. Koga smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I admit, I get some girls here, but I'm not a player," The male wolf demon said.

"Miroku!" Sango growled. Next to the two couples, Shippo sat and stared in amusement. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate against his outer thigh. The fox demon grabbed his cell phone and saw that there was a text message. Ignoring the two couples' banter, Shippo flipped open his phone and read the message to himself.

_Text Message_

_Hey, I know you're at a club right now. Sango and Ayame told me. I'm just going to tell you that you won't have to look over your shoulder to see if I'm watching you._

_-Rin_

Shippo sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket and taking a drink out of his beer bottle.

"Hey, its eleven o'clock, we've been here for an hour," Ayame said suddenly. "Why don't we go dance?" Koga nodded and urged Shippo to move out of his seat.

"Are you going to go dance with us?" Sango asked, getting up as well.

"I'll just hang around the table for a little bit longer," Shippo said, smiling slightly. "You go on ahead,"

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked while his hand is on Sango's lower back.

"Maybe you'll find a nice girl," Koga encouraged.

"I don't want another girl," Shippo said, smiling a little bigger. "Go ahead,"

"Alright," Sango said worriedly. "Come find us if you need anything,"

"Sure, now go," Shippo said, nodding his head. The others took one last glance at the fox demon before turning around and heading into the crowded dance floor.

* * *

"_Kirara!" _Keiko barked, sitting in front of Sango's door.

"_Keiko? What are you doing here?" _Kirara asked through the wooden door.

"_You don't want to know," _Keiko replied. _"Can I stay over?"_

"_Sure, come around back and use the doggy door," _Kirara meowed.

* * *

"So you forgive me?" He panted; his lips open as he touched the skin her lips to his.

"Just kiss me," She said breathlessly, kissing him with an open mouth fiercely. The two of them stumbled across the hall way and up the stairs. Her back banged against the bedroom door while he pushed her against it, waiting to be let inside while kissing her senseless.

"I won't hurt you like that ever again." They stumbled into the room when she had managed to turn the knob. The couple was oblivious to the dark room that they had just made their way into.

"You better," She said, walking backwards as he pushed her and kissed her neck. Slick saliva coated the skin of her face and neck. Knees knocking into the edge of the mattress, the priestess fell back, the man falling on top of her. The half demon didn't stop his ministrations, his hands roaming up and down her body. Slowly, his hands went under her shirt and lifted it up above her breast. He growled when his hands made contact with a sports bra.

"Take it off or I'll rip it off," He growled huskily into her ear before biting her earlobe. She moaned, arching her upper back into his chest that was covered by his shirt.

"Take yours off," She demanded in a winded tone, pleasure wracking her body. The two of them separated, taking off whatever covered their upper bodies.

"I love you," He said after weeks of not saying it. The announcement shocked her into silence.

"I love you, too," She whispered. Kagome then hungrily attacked his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth to tease his and his fangs.

* * *

"Do you think Shippo will be alright?" Sango asked as she danced close to the monk, also known as her boyfriend.

"I don't know," Miroku shrugged, pulling the demon slayer closer to him by her hips. Sango smacked him in the arm, looking in the direction the fox demon sat at the table.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought him," Sango whispered worriedly as she stopped dancing.

"No way, he needed a night out. Maybe he'll get lucky," Sango gaped at him as he laughed nervously. "I was kidding,"

"You better be!" Sango nearly yelled, pushing him away and making her way to the table. When the demon slayer arrived, she looked at every table before cocking her head to the side with confusion. "He's gone,"

* * *

"Koga," Ayame moaned. The cold night breeze ruffled their hair as the two of them stood against the back wall of the club, next to the exit door.

"Shh," Koga hummed against her neck. The female wolf demon lazily opened her green eyes and saw a blurry object walking away.

"Mm, Koga?" Ayame asked, pushing on his chest lightly. The male wolf demon hummed, signaling to her that he was listening while licking her tender skin. "Isn't that Shippo?" Koga raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, looking her in the eye.

"What?" Koga asked, insulted that she would be thinking of the fox demon when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves.

"Over there," She pointed. He turned around and saw the orange headed man walk away from the club with his hands in his pockets.

"Where's he going?" Koga asked, watching Shippo walk away. She shrugged.

"Should we follow him?"

"He's a big boy, he'll manage on his own," Koga said, eager to get back to pleasuring the other wolf demon in front of him.

"But, Koga, what if he feels lonely?"

"You have to let him and Rin figure it out on their own," He scraped his fangs on her jugular vein, making her shiver. "Now relax,"

* * *

They lay panting. His silver hair creating a curtain around their faces, making it seem like they were the only two in the world. He then pulled away from her body, turned to his side, and plopped down next to her, exhausted from their activities.

"Make up sex," Inuyasha whispered, his breath fanning her slightly sweaty face. "Best ever," The priestess lying next to him rolled her eyes.

"I guess," She admitted sheepishly, her eyes closed as she tried to regulate her breathing and heart rate. She smiled and turned her head to face him. Golden eyes clashed with chocolate brown, emotions running through the doors to the soul.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"My question," Inuyasha said in a whisper, propping his head onto his hand. "What's going to be your answer?"

_Flashback_

"_I've been thinking," Inuyasha started. "And I found a way to let you know I trust you,"_

"_Okay," Kagome said, urging him to continue. Keiko sat patiently, listening intently on the half demon's speech._

"_I trust you not to steal. I trust you not to kill me in my sleep. I trust you not to use me for money or something like that. I trust you not to bring another guy home. I trust you to fulfill your part of the bargain." Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "Kagome…"_

_ A long pause occurred between the two._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome, will you move in with me?" Inuyasha said in almost a whisper. A few seconds – that felt like a year – passed by before Kagome's eyes became wide and her mouth hung open slightly. She put her hand up to her mouth, covering the shock in her features except her expressive brown eyes._

"_I-Inuyasha…?"_

"_I trust you with everything. Everything in my house and everything in my heart." Inuyasha said earnestly, putting a hand over the beating organ in his body. "So, what do you say? Move in with me?" The priestess's eyes filled with salty tears, but they refused to fall._

"_Let's talk about this at my house," Kagome urged, taking his hand and turning around to walk back to her home. Keiko following obediently on the leash, keeping quiet for the couple's benefit._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'_Out of all the places I walk to,' _Shippo thought ironically as he looked up from the sidewalk to the home in front of him. His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets for warmth. Rin's house was just in front of the fox demon, only a few yards away. _'Even when I try to, I can't get her out of my head,' _

Making up his mind after silent minutes of staring at the modest home, Shippo walked up the few steps to her front door. He hesitantly rung the doorbell, hearing it echo on the other side of the wall separating him and his one love. A wall that can't be broken without trust. A wall that needs a door opened to penetrate through. The fox demon waited for minutes before ringing the door bell again. No answer.

'_I guess it was a fruitless journey.' _He thought, putting his hands back in his pockets. _'Goodbye,'_

* * *

'_I can't sleep,' _Rin thought as she lay on her back. She stared into the ceiling of her old room in her parent's home, thinking about days past. _'I wonder what he's doing.'_

"Rin, honey?" A motherly voice said from the other side of the door. The older woman then opened the door slightly. "Why aren't you asleep? It's late,"

"Sorry, mom," Rin said in a soft voice. "I'll go to sleep soon,"

"Oh, Rin," Mrs. Yasu said, stepping into the room and gently sitting on the bed. "If you believe in his feelings for you, everything will turn out for the best,"

'_Cheesy and such a mother type of advice,' _The guns woman chuckled in her mind, but smiled appreciatively. "Thanks mom," Her mother kissed Rin's forehead and stood up.

"Get to sleep, dear, you'll feel better afterwards,"

"Okay," Rin said, waiting until her mother was at the door before turning off the bed side lamp. "Good night,"

"Sweet dreams,"

* * *

"Have you seen Shippo?" Ayame asked, sliding into the booth of their table at the club.

"No, I came here to check on him and he was gone. Have you seen him?" Sango asked, sipping a fruity drink.

"We saw him walk outside, but we thought he'd come back in," Koga answered.

"Why didn't you stop him and ask where he was going?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. The two wolf demons across from the monk and demon slayer blushed prettily, looking down. "You were making out, weren't you?"

"N-no," Ayame denied weakly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"At least we know he's not going to Rin's house," Sango said, oblivious to the confused looks on her friends' face.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked his girlfriend.

"Didn't anyone tell him Rin is at her parents' house?" The demon slayer asked, looking up expectantly. The others slowly shook their head from side to side. Negative. "Shit," Sango mumbled.

"You could say that again," Ayame muttered. "Now what? Should we go after him?"

"It's been almost two hours," Koga said, looking at the clock on his phone. "I doubt he'd stay where he went in the first place unless it was his house."

"If we call him, do you think he'll pick up?" Miroku asked, looking at his cell phone, too.

"If I hit you, will you pass out?" Sango asked flatly. "The answer to that is: I won't know unless I try."

"Right," The monk said nervously, dialing the fox demon's number.

* * *

"Um," The priestess whispered, lying on her side. She averted her eyes for a second, admiring his toned chest before meeting his eyes again.

"Will you move in with me?" the half demon asked gently. He lifted a hand and tenderly tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, smiling lovingly.

"No,"

* * *

"Oh, wait!" Sango yelled suddenly, hitting the monk on the arm while the hand attached to the arm held his cell phone.

"Ow, Sango," Miroku gasped, dropping his phone to the ground. The plastic clattered against the tiled floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Koga asked, watching the monk go under the table to retrieve the device.

"Because, he's right there," Sango said happily, pointed towards a slumped figure at the stool near the bar, a glass beer bottle in the figure's hand.

"Shippo," Ayame gasped, getting up from her seat. "He doesn't look so good,"

"Let's go see," Sango said, stepping over Miroku's leg while he still looked for his cell phone under the table. The two girls quickly left to attend to their friend.

"Did you _seriously _not find it yet?" Koga asked after moments of silence in annoyance. The wolf demon pushed his body away from the table to look under it.

"I can't see shit down here!" Miroku yelled up to him. "Ew, and I just put my hand in gum!" Koga rolled his eyes before putting an elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Why, Sango? Why date him?" Koga mumbled to himself.

"Shippo!" two females yelled over the roars of the music. Turning, Shippo's green eyes became out of focus, the lights and bodies blurring together.

"Shippo!" A woman with dark brown hair said in concern as she stepped up to him.

"Are you okay?" Another woman asked. This one had red hair and green eyes that shone brightly in contrast to the dark club.

"Sa-yame!" Shippo slurred loudly, mixing the two names together. "How are ya?" He slumped from his chair. The two women looked at each other.

"You're drunk," Sango said matter of factly. "Let's get you home, huh?"

"Hut are choo talking avout?" Shippo asked, stumbling out of the stool. (What are you talking about?) "I ain't not dru-unk," He hiccupped, holding onto the bar counter. "See?"

"Yeah, we see, alright," Ayame said, taking hold of his right arm. "Let's go," Sango took hold of his left arm and led him towards their boyfriends.

"Wer oo taking me?" The fox demon asked, tripping over his own feet. (Where are you taking me?) The two girls ignored him.

"What happened to him?" Koga asked, getting up from his seat as he saw the state that Shippo was in.

"Drunk out of his mind," Ayame said, almost fully dragging Shippo's body across the floor.

"Can you help us here?" Sango asked, struggling to keep a grip of Shippo's arm that she slung across her shoulders.

"Yeah," Miroku said, dusting his hands off on his pants and grabbed the fox demon's arm that was on the demon slayer's shoulders. Koga stood up and lifted Shippo's weight off of her.

"Are we heading to his house?" The male wolf demon asked.

"Well, do we have the keys to his house?" Ayame asked.

"It's probably in his pocket," Sango said, blushing lightly.

"I'm not getting it," Ayame announced instantly.

"Me either," Sango said right after. Miroku and Koga looked at each other.

"You do it," The two males declared at the same time.

"No way!" Miroku said. "I'm straight!"

"So am I!" Koga growled.

"Why don't you just take him to one of your houses?" Ayame suggested, walking towards the exit of the club.

"That way, you don't have to search through his pockets," Sango snickered.

"I say your house," Miroku and Koga said in unison. The two men glared at each other from either side of the fox demon between them. The girls giggled at their boyfriends' antics.

"Why don't you flip a coin for it?" Ayame suggested. She then dug into Koga's pockets and fished out his wallet.

"Hey!" Koga complained.

"So you do that to Koga, but you can't do it to Shippo?" Miroku asked. The demon slayer walked up to the monk and hit him on the head.

"Idiot, Koga is her boyfriend. If she did that to Shippo, it would be more than friendly," Sango informed.

"Okay," Ayame said, taking out a coin and putting it on the top of her thumb. "Koga, heads or tails?"

"Why does he get to choose first?" Miroku pouted.

"Boyfriend," Sango said simply in a melody.

"Heads," The male wolf demon stated. His girlfriend flipped the coin into the air, expertly catching it in her palm and flipping it over to the top of her other hand.

"Ready?" Ayame asked, creating suspense. The two men – who weren't drunk – nodded curtly. The female wolf demon slowly lifted her hand away from the coin on top of her other hand, not letting anyone else see it.

"Well?" Miroku asked, knowing he lost.

"Tails," Ayame cheered, fully lifting her hand away. "Miroku, you win!"

"Looks like Shippo's spending the night at your house, Koga," Sango said, holding in a laugh. Koga growled and started to pout.

"Let's just go," The black haired wolf demon grumbled. He began dragging Shippo towards the door, Miroku on the other side trying to keep up. The girls were steadily walking behind their boyfriends and friend, laughing lightly towards each other.

* * *

"What?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. He immediately pulled his hand away from her face and sat up on his elbows.

"No," Kagome said quietly, looking up at him while she laid her head on the pillow.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we're ready," Kagome said gently, bringing her hands up and tucking them to her chest.

"Have…" Inuyasha paused. "Have your feelings changed?" The priestess smiled, only a slight curve in her lips.

"Of course not,"

"Then I don't get it,"

"Haven't you thought that we're moving too fast?" Kagome asked honestly, taking the bed sheets and covering her naked body. The half demon sat in silence before the corner of his lips lifted.

"Yeah," He admitted. "But I think we have because we know each other well. It's like, if we really wanted to, we could finish each other's sentences." Kagome giggled but then turned serious.

"Why don't we back off a bit?"

"What are you suggesting?" Inuyasha asked, getting nervous again. _'Is she saying that we should go on break?' _He thought.

"Well," She drawled on. The priestess then turned to her back and stared at the ceiling, the blankets still covering her body. "Why don't we just go on dates and do normal couple things?"

"I thought we were doing normal couple things,"

"We're doing serious couple things though," She countered back.

"Kagome, I am serious about this relationship," He said strongly, offended by her comment.

"But we're moving too fast," Kagome sighed. She turned her head to look over at him and saw a defeated puppy. The priestess smiled and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Don't worry, I still love you,"

"So you want to take a step back?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice, putting a hand over hers. She nodded.

"The jewelry and watch is on the night table," Kagome whispered, slipping her hand out from under his and tracing it down his bare chest. He shook his head, enjoying the feel of her finger tip.

"Like I said, keep it."

"It must've cost so much," She said huskily, slowly tracing her finger down further.

"I love you, you deserve those things," Inuyasha moaned softly.

"But, Inuyasha, it's too much," Kagome whined, sitting up and leaning her body into his side. Feeling skin contact with skin made the half demon shiver. He leaned down and hungrily covered her lips with his in a harsh kiss.

"It was nothing I couldn't afford to give you," Inuyasha said, talking while his lips brushed against hers.

"It must've put a big dent somewhere in your bank accounts,"

"Only retirement,"

"What?!" Kagome yelled, moving away from him quickly. "You took the money out from retirement?!" The half demon laughed.

"I'm kidding," He said, pulling her back to him. He lay down on her bed and pulled her on top. "Besides, I'm half demon, we live… Well, let's just say retirement isn't for a _long _time. Even If I'm old, I'll still be able to work,"

"Oh yeah," The priestess mumbled into his chest. A long silence overtook them.

"So, even if you don't want to move in, do you believe I trust you?" Kagome thought it over and nodded slowly. The movement was felt on his bare chest. The half demon smiled and stroked her hair gently. "Thanks, Kagome,"

"You better trust me from now on,"

"No need to worry," He said. "And you get to keep all of your gifts as a bonus,"

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly, lifting her head to look at him. He leaned down and briefly kissed her red lips.

"Of course, my love," He whispered. "And my offer still stands."

* * *

"Well, we're off," Sango said cheerfully, standing at the front door of Koga's house, putting on her coat. "It was fun,"

"Yeah," Koga mumbled, not thinking it was so fun towards the end of the evening.

"Cheer up," Miroku said, patting the male wolf demon on the back. "At least you're not alone tonight," Koga narrowed his eyes, smacking the monk in the back of the head.

"Bye," Ayame said, skipping around her boyfriend and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked.

"Home," The female wolf demo said innocently.

"Why don't you stay?" Her wolf demon boyfriend whined. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before slowly going towards their car, parked at the side of the neighborhood street.

"Because I'm not going to be here when Shippo wakes up and pukes on your living room carpet," Ayame said bluntly, but she smiled brightly, nonetheless.

"Gee, thanks," Koga muttered under his breath. The female wolf demon leaned up and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Bye," Ayame whispered against Koga's skin.

"Yeah, bye," Koga said, watching as his friends and girlfriend walked to the car and got in. He closed the door while slowly walking backwards and looking over his shoulder towards the living room. _'Great. Now what do I do with him?' _Koga thought, staring at the lump on his couch.

* * *

…Next Morning…

* * *

"Can you clip this for me?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her closet with only panties on, her bra hanging loose on her shoulders. She presented her back to the half demon standing in her bedroom, lifting her hair up.

"Sure," He said, going over to her and connecting the bra together. "There,"

"Thanks," She said, adjusting it in the front before walking back into the closet.

"I can't believe you had one of my work outfits here," Inuyasha said with a chuckle, slipping his arms into the cerulean dress shirt.

"Well you left it here," Kagome said back, her voice echoing in the walk in closet she was standing in. A few minutes later, the priestess came out in a grey knee length skirt and pink blouse with ruffles on the front. "How does this look?"

"Great, as always," He complimented, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled. She got out of his hold and went to her vanity mirror.

"You know, you don't need make-up," He said, putting black dress pants on. Kagome giggled lightly.

"Compliments can only get you so far," She said, finishing up with some powder on her face. The priestess got up and kissed his cheek. "I'll get breakfast ready,"

"They're not compliments, they're the truth," Inuyasha answered back with a smirk, following her out the bedroom door. She lightly pushed him but held onto his arm, instantly pulling him back to her.

"So, how does cold cereal sound?"

"Cold," He said plainly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're running kind of late," Kagome said, looking at her new watch, the gold reflecting the sunlight.

"I see you like the watch," Inuyasha joked, getting two bowls out of her cabinet while she got the milk. Kagome smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Hurry up; we have to get to work."

* * *

"No! Not there! In the bucket, in the bucket!" Screamed a frantic wolf demon as he buried one clawed hand in his hair while the other was pointing at a white bucket on the floor next to the couch. Shippo dizzily and weakly pushed his upper body over the edge of the couch. The fox demon then put his head in the bucket and made gagging sounds, emptying out his stomach.

"God, I don't feel good," Shippo said, his head still half way in the bucket.

"No kidding," Koga groaned. "I wouldn't binge drink again if I were you," Shippo moaned in pain and dizziness. "Well, I have to go to work in a few minutes," The fox demon stayed silent. "Don't make a mess of my house, and go home,"

'_Great, he leaves me alone,' _Shippo thought in a groan, his throat burning as more stomach acid came out of his body.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
